Lester's Sister
by misty23y
Summary: How would Stephanie's life be different if she met Lester when she was still in elementary school? Would she still fall for the man in black, or would a different person occupy her heart? AU story, Cupcakes bruised. Some violence, language, and adult interactions later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Janet Evanovich. Thank you for letting us play.**

**Warning: Adult language, adult situations, some violence, some smut (later chapters), may not be for the faint of heart.**

* * *

**Lester's POV**—Age 8

I don't understand why we had to leave Newark to move to Trenton. All my cousins are there, and I'm stuck here. Even though my step-father is great to me, and is Italian, I'm not really accepted because I'm not Italian. When people think that my last name is Rizzi, I'm okay, but once I tell them that I'm a Santos, well, then, playdates suddenly get canceled, and I'm stuck by myself. That's why I'm sitting here, alone, on my porch, staring off into space. I watch the girl from two doors down walk away from her house with a cake. Who would send a six-year-old girl to deliver a cake? Her sister, Valerie, who is in my class, is mean to me. Just because I'm half-Cuban, half-Spanish.

My mother is a Cuban-American. My Abuela Rosa immigrated here when she was sixteen and married my abuelo at eighteen. She had my Uncle Ricardo two years later and my mom when she was twenty-five. She called my mom her "miracle baby." I'm not sure why. But anyway, my Uncle Ricky has lots of kids. His oldest daughter is Celia, and she's twelve. Rosa is ten, Mariela is my age, followed by Carlos, who's six. Then there are Javier and Isabella, the twins, who are three. While the girls are annoying, Carlos was always fun to be around. He may be six, but he isn't a baby.

I decide to take a walk, nothing like sitting alone to encourage movement. As I turn the corner, I see that Morelli boy, Joe, trying to lead Valerie's sister into his garage. I move closer, hearing him talk about some game called Choo-Choo. I remember hearing him talking about looking under girls' skirts in school, and I don't like the sound of the game. I know I need to intervene.

"Joe, leave her alone. She's only a baby."

"What's it to you, Leslie?"

"You have a sister, Joe, is that how you would want someone to treat her?"

"You leave my sister out of it, she's a good girl."

"And she isn't?" I ask, pointing at Valerie's sister.

"Stephanie is a good girl, but she's my girl. I get to mark her as such now."

By now, Stephanie is starting to get upset. I can see her eyes looking around, trying to find an escape.

"Get out of here, _Santos_, you're scaring her."

"Joe, I'm going to go home. My mom will be looking for me." Stephanie says, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Cupcake, you're staying here with me," Joe replied, tugging on her arm.

"Let her go. Stephanie doesn't want to be with you anymore." I walk over to Joe, trying to seem larger than I am. As I start to approach, a car starts coming down the road. Joe roughly pushes Stephanie towards me before stomping back into his yard. I catch Stephanie before she stumbles.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Joe hurt my arm."

"Let me see, Beautiful." She shows me her arm and the nasty bruise that's starting to form. I kiss her injury, and she smiles. Her eyes light up, even though there are tears there.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Lester Santos."

"Oh, you're that Cuban boy that Valerie talks about."

"Yeah, well, I better be going home now," I say, suddenly angry that I interjected. The little girl obviously feels the same way Valerie does about me.

"No, Lester, please stay. I think it's cool that you're not like us. Anyway, my sister, Saint Valerie, thinks she knows everything. Her friends are all mean. If you aren't her friend, then that means that you're not mean." She said as her eyes rolled when mentioning her sister, 'Saint Valerie.' I hold in a chuckle.

"No, Stephanie, I'm not mean."

"Please call me Steph. I always feel like I'm being yelled out when someone calls me Stephanie."

"Okay, Steph. Let me walk you home."

We spend the next few minutes talking about the shows we watch and our favorite activities. I was surprised to learn that Steph liked superhero comics and that she loved baseball and hockey. She was the coolest girl I ever met. When we arrived at her house, I saw the look her mother gave me, one that resembles my mother's face when she eats an extra sour lemon.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what took you so long? Mrs. Gazarra said that you left her house ten minutes ago."

"Mommy, Joey tried to take me in his garage, but Lester stopped him. Joey hurt my arm, and I didn't want to go with him. He's mean, Mommy. All of Val's friends are mean to me."

"Nonsense. Joseph was probably just trying to get you away from _him_." Mrs. Plum said while looking at me.

"No, Mommy, Lester helped me. Lester is my friend. Right?" Stephanie said, looking at me with those pretty blue eyes wide open.

"Yea, Steph, we're friends."

"See you tomorrow, Lester," Stephanie responded with a bright smile. I can tell that her mother wasn't happy, but what can you do.

* * *

**Lester's POV age 12**

"Lester, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Stephanie asked me.

"My mom is pregnant again. She's going to have another baby. She and my stepdad barely have time for me now. Once the new baby comes, I won't matter."

"That's not true. Your stepdad was at your soccer game when you scored the winning goal."

"That was the one, and only time he came since Leah was born. I am always stuck helping Mom because I'm the big brother. Huh. When I was younger, I wanted a brother or sister. Then you came along. You are my sister, Stephanie, more than Leah ever will be."

"And you're my brother, but that doesn't change the fact that your parents love you."

"I just wish my father never died. Then I would have siblings closer to my age."

"Don't say that, Les. If your father never died, you never would have moved to the Burg, and we wouldn't have met. You saved me that day, saved me from Joe Morelli, that dweeb."

"That is true. Promise me you'll always be here for me."

"I promise, Lester. When's your next soccer game?"

"Tomorrow. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. What time is it?"

"3:00."

"Okay. I'll be there. Let me go. Mom is expecting me for another cooking lesson," Steph says as she rolls her eyes.

"Try not to burn the house down, Beautiful."

"I'll try. Bye." She answers as she kisses my cheek.

* * *

**Saturday**

I look along the sidelines and don't see anyone there for me. Stephanie promised me she'd be here, but she's not. Why should I be surprised? No one cares about me here in Trenton. I devote all my attention back to my warm-up drills, getting angry at myself for messing up my footwork.

"Santos, if you don't get your head into the game, I'm going to bench you," Mr. Orr, the team's coach, says. "Why don't you go get some water then come back on the field. Maybe you'll be more focused then."

I nod in reply then head to the water cooler. When I arrive, I see Stephanie standing there, trying to ignore little Richie Orr, who's flirting with her.

"Lester, there you are! I'm sorry, I'm late. Mother made me sign up for ballroom dancing lessons. They start on Monday. I'm so mad right now."

I get a cup of water, then respond, "Can you take Latin dance?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, so sign up for the Latin dance class, and I'll have my mom sign me up. I'll be your partner."

"OMG! Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Steph. I've been learning those dances my whole life. It'll be fun."

"There's Mary Lou. I'm going to go sit with her. Pino's after?"

"Of course, Steph."

"Good luck, and have a great game." She responded before running off to Mary Lou Molnar, her best friend, and a cool chick to be around.

When I returned to the field, I had my best game ever. I scored all five goals, leading our team to a victory against a tough team. It was all thanks to Stephanie's support that I was able to do so well.

* * *

**Lester age 16**

"I can't believe you got caught smoking weed in the bathroom. You told me you stopped." Stephanie admonished me.

"Well, I lied. Anyway, it's none of your business what I do. You're just a freshman, after all."

"Stop being an ass. You know I love you, you're my brother, and I don't want to see anything happen to you. You are ruining your chances at a soccer scholarship."

"It doesn't matter anymore. My parents are sending me to Miami to live with my Abuela Rosa. My cousin, Carlos, is already there. He's been there for two months, already starting to reform."

"Wasn't he the one who stole the car?"

"Yeah, that was him."

"When do you leave?" Stephanie asks, her eyes fill with tears as I watch my Wonder Woman try to compose herself. Six years ago, Stephanie decided to jump off the roof of her back porch, trying to fly like Wonder Woman. Two years ago, she became the first girl to ride her bike with no hands. She is truly amazing.

"Tomorrow."

"How long have you known?"

"Truthfully?" She nods. "A month. I was told a month ago that one more infraction would send me to Miami. Honestly, I want to go. My parents are so busy with the girls that they don't bother with me. It was the same with Carlos. My Abuela will only have Carlos and me. We can help her around the house, and she can support us how we need."

"I'm going to miss you. Who will keep all the riff-raff away? Who will keep little Richie and Joey away from me?"

"I guess Eddie or Carl will have to step up."

"Do we have time for Pino's, one last time?"

"For you, Beautiful, of course."

We went to Pino's, sharing a meatball hero and a pepperoni pizza. We laughed about some of our antics, and I helped to move Joe along, away from Stephanie. As much as I'm looking forward to my move to Miami, I'm going to miss Stephanie, and I worry about her safety. Her mother doesn't approve of me, but thankfully, because I inherited my father's more European coloring, she begrudgingly tolerates me. I've asked my Mom to use Stephanie as a babysitter, so she has an escape from her house. My mom agreed. My mother loves Stephanie and lets her hang out whenever she wants to.

Finally, it's time to leave, and I walk Steph back to her house.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Six."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah, in the morning. Paul is driving me down. We want to get there by six the day after next."

"Oh, so I guess this is goodbye, then," Stephanie said, no longer able to hold back her tears. I wrap my arms around her, holding her head to my chest as we sit on her porch.

"No, _Querida_, it's just a see you later. I'll be back in Trenton. I promise. Plus, we can still talk to each other on the phone. Mom is paying for my own phone line at my Abuela's. I'll give you my number. Plus, you already have my e-mail address."

"Okay. I'll miss you, _hermano_."

"Same here, _hermana_.

"_Te amo_, Lester."

"_Te amo_, Stephanie." I kiss her on her forehead, then her cheek, and she kisses my cheek back. We give one final hug, then she enters her house. I walk the two houses down to mine, knowing that Stephanie is the only person who I'm going to miss here in Trenton.

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to my wonderful beta Susan, who edited one-handed after recovering from surgery. Please read and review. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie's POV, age 16**

Pain. Humiliation. Pain. Embarrassment. Pain.

I can't believe he did that to me. I can't believe that Joseph Morelli forced me to have sex with him! And on the floor of the Tasty Pastry. Now, I'm fired from my job, facing the summer being banished to my room, all because "that nice, sweet Joseph Morelli wouldn't do that to me unless I were asking for it."

He sauntered into the bakery at closing time. I was about to lock the door when he entered. He told me his mother sent him for cannoli. I quickly ushered him in, getting a box together without putting my apron back on. Once the box was sealed, I turned to find him standing behind me, with the shades drawn and the door locked.

"What do you want, Joe?" I ask. I feel very uneasy about him being here, behind the counter, in my space.

"I want you, Cupcake. You smell so good, like chocolate and vanilla together. I can't wait to taste you." He said before roughly kissing me on my mouth. I tried to push away and step back, but he was too strong for me. Before I knew it, I was backed up against the wall, with his hand under my shirt, and the other one over my mouth.

"Relax, Stephanie, it won't hurt if you relax. Calm down. You'll like it, I promise. My fingers feel good on your breast, right, Stephanie." I couldn't help but nod, it did feel good.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand off your mouth. Don't scream." I nod again, though I'm petrified of Joe right now. I know what he's going to do, and I don't want it, not with him, and not here. My first time is supposed to be magical.

I tried to block out what was happening to me, and I think I did. Before I knew it, I was crying on the floor, and Joe was tossing money on the counter for the cannoli. "Thank you for the quickie Cupcake. See you around."

I don't know how I managed to clean up, but I did and made it home with five minutes to spare. I raced up to the bathroom and threw up everything I ate that day. My mom thought I was sick and gave me space, that is until the phone calls started. Now, I have nothing to do but stare at the four walls in front of me.

I hear the phone ring and the muffled conversation of my mother. "I don't think she'll be available. She's being punished. I see. No, you're right. She does know the kids, and they do love her. For how long? I guess that will do. Fine. I'll send her over to your house at six sharp tomorrow morning."

The call ends, and mom comes walking, well more like stomping up the steps. "Mrs. Rizzi asked you to accompany her for the summer in Miami as a mother's helper. She's visiting her mother, who is going to have surgery and needs someone to mind the children. You'll be there until Labor Day."

"All summer? But what about Mary Lou and Point Pleasant?"

"After what you did, young lady, you are lucky I'm letting you go to Miami. I only hope that by the time you return, this whole little episode is forgotten about."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Pack your bag. If you're not up by five-thirty, you're not going."

I waited until I was sure my mother was in the kitchen before doing a little victory dance. Two months in Miami, far from the Burg, away from my mother. Two months with Lester, my brother. I can't wait. Tomorrow can't come soon enough!

* * *

I was up at 4:30 on departure day, wanted to make sure that there was no way that my mother could force me to stay home. I was at the Rizzi house at 5:15. I helped Mrs. Rizzi get the girls dressed before putting them in the mini-van. At 5:35, we were off, and I was free. Mrs. Rizzi told us that the ride was a long one, and to take a nap. I didn't need to be told twice. I woke up for good at about 8:30, when we had breakfast at Cracker Barrel. Then, we continued on our journey after a visit to their country store. We only stopped for lunch, along with some playtime, before ending this leg of our trip at a hotel for dinner and sleep, at seven. The next morning, we continued our journey at the same time. Our lunch and breakfast stops were brief, as we were aiming to get to Abuela's house in Miami at six. We managed to pull up at five-thirty.

Before Mr. Rizzi could turn off the engine, Lester was outside with another boy I could only assume was Carlos. I was in the process of sizing Carlos up when my door opened, with Lester pulling me out of the van.

"Stephanie! I can't believe you're here. I didn't know you were coming with my parents. Are you here for the whole summer? _Dios_, you've changed since I last saw you." Lester pulled me into an embrace, which I momentarily froze at, before relaxing. When he released me, I saw Lester checking out my curves. Since he left Trenton two years ago, I changed from a girl to a woman. I now have a chest, though a modest one at a B-cup. Saint Val got the C almost D-cup. I was wearing a turquoise tank top and shorts with flip flops on my feet.

"Lester, let the girl breathe. Stephanie needed a break from Trenton, she needed an escape, so we asked her along under the pretense of helping me with the girls." Mrs. Rizzi said as she and Carlos took the other girls out of the car. A few moments later, Carlos, Lester, and I were carrying the bags into Abuela's house. Well, I should say Lester and Carlos were carrying the bags because they only let me take the diaper bag and my purse. Lester and Carlos, who normally had their own rooms, were bunking together in Lester's, which was the bigger room. I was getting Carlos' bedroom, which was the smaller room. The girls were staying in the den on a pull-out sofa, while Mr. and Mrs. Rizzi was sleeping in the guest room. The guest room was the only room, aside from Abuela's, with a queen-sized bed.

The crew from Trenton settled into our rooms, then washed up before we sat down for dinner in the sunroom. Abuela had made tacos because she wasn't quite sure when we'd be arriving and wanted something quick. She promised a better Cuban meal tomorrow. I thoroughly enjoyed the tacos, and after assisting with the table clean up, I called home, letting my parents know I arrived safely. Mom didn't sound thrilled about me staying with Lester's family, but I think she was glad I was out of the house. I mean, how could I possibly embarrass her from Miami?

Once the obligatory phone call was over, Abuela encouraged Carlos, Lester, and me to go hang out on the beach for a while, as there was no need to be with the old people or the babies. I learned that the beach was a short block away and couldn't wait to get there. When I went to the bathroom before leaving, I put my brand new bikini from Victoria's Secret on under my shorts and tank. One must always be ready. I shrieked at my hair, as it was frizz on steroids, and quickly put it in a ponytail. Note to self, find products to use on my curly, unruly hair in Miami.

When I returned to the living room, Carlos was impatient, clearly not thrilled that I was tagging along, but Lester was excited. I took a moment to really inspect Carlos, and I must say, he was HOT. He had the straightest black hair I've ever seen, that fell to about his collar. His skin was a delicious mocha latte, and his eyes, well, I can get lost in those beautiful brown eyes. He was an inch or two shorter than Lester, and I could tell that they both worked out, as their biceps were nicely developed.

"Are you not ready yet? You take too long." Carlos said.

"Yes, I'm ready. What's the hurry?"

"You'll see, Beautiful," Lester answered, with a broad smile on his face. I shrugged and followed them out the door once Mr. Rizzi laid down the law.

"You will be back in this house by eleven. No funny business. Stephanie is to return to Trenton in the same condition she arrived in. Do you boys understand?"

"Yes, Sir." They both replied. I tried not to giggle. I mean, me and Lester, ewe! Lester was good looking, and the two years here in Miami did him well, but he's like a brother to me. There's no way I could ever kiss Lester. Yuk!

We started walking down the block, with Lester on my right and Carlos on my left. "Why did you need to escape Trenton?" Lester asked me.

I wasn't ready to share my nightmare with him or Carlos, so I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "you know, the same old stuff. Saint Valerie is perfect, and I'm the screw-up. That's all. Mom has been on my case more, now that I'm getting older."

I see Lester looking at me appraisingly. I can tell he's not buying my story, but he's respectful enough to not pry. I also pick up that Carlos is curious as well. "Did you decide which school you're going to transfer to yet?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the University of Miami. I have a full ride, athletic scholarship." He beams.

"I'm so excited for you, Lester, that's great!" I reply though I'm disappointed. I was hoping he'd go to Rutgers or another school in Jersey so I could see him more.

"You're upset. Why are you sad, Steph?"

"Nothing, I'm not upset."

"Stephanie, you were never good at hiding your feelings from me. You haven't gotten any better. Talk to me, _querida_, what's wrong?"

"Santos, give it a rest. You know _chicas _don't tell shit to guys."

"Watch your mouth, Carlos. Don't speak like that in front of Steph."

"Les, your mouth is worse than mine. Give it a rest."

"It's okay, I don't mind a little cursing, Les. It doesn't bother me."

"Fine, but you will tell me before you leave, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, _hermano_, that's a promise."

We arrived at the beach at I was so excited. The waves looked inviting, and the sand was lovely. I started walking towards the water's edge.

"I bet the water is warm here."

"That it is. Much better than the beaches in Jersey."

"I'm going in. You two can sit here on the beach." Carlos said, pulling his shirt off with one arm. His chest was showing the start of muscular definition, a six-pack starting to become apparent. He threw his shirt on the sand and ran off into the water. I watched, then decided I was joining Carlos.

"I'm going in, too."

"But you're not wearing a bathing suit, Steph."

"Yes, I am," I replied as I pulled off my shirt, then slithered out of my shorts. When I look at Lester, he looked angry.

"Stephanie, what are you wearing? You're going to attract the attention of all the guys."

"And that's a bad thing?" I reply. I'm getting a little pissed off at Lester's "dad" persona.

"Stephanie, the guys down here are looking for an easy mark, someone they can score with. I don't want your first time to be like that, Steph. No girl deserves that."

"Well, I'm not a virgin, so I guess it doesn't matter," I said as I turned heel and ran towards the ocean. I think I shocked Lester because he just stood there, staring at me for a few minutes. By the time he realized what I had said and where I was going, I was in the water, swimming out towards Carlos. When I reached him, I realized that he was standing in deeper water than I thought. I'm only five-seven, and Carlos must be about six feet. He takes my right hand, then my left.

"Hold onto me, Babe. I'll bring us in a little." I swim around to Carlos's back and hold on as he brings us to a shallower area, one where I can stand with my head above the water. "You're a good swimmer. I'm impressed you got here so quickly."

"I love the ocean. I was going to train to be a lifeguard at Point Pleasant this year, but those plans changed last week."

"Does it have anything to do with the secret you're keeping?"

"What secret?" I ask coyly.

"Fine, don't share. We'll find out eventually." Lester finally made it to our point in the ocean.

"Stephanie, does your mother know about that, that thing you're wearing?"

"Lester, you are not my father. Please stop acting like you are. It's a bikini. All the girls around here are wearing one."

"Don't listen to him, Babe. If you were any other girl, he would be thrilled you were wearing it." Carlos said. Lester gave Carlos a death glare, but Carlos laughed. "Don't worry, cuz. I'll only look."

Now it was my turn to give Lester a death glare. He seemed to shrink back a bit. "Look, Lester, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I am going to be a senior."

"Fine. I'll back off. Just be careful. Like I said, you don't deserve to be a one-night stand or a notch on someone's bedpost for your first time. You deserve romance and love."

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Look, it's getting dark. We should head back to the beach." I reply as I start swimming away from the guys, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall. When I reach our clothes, I notice the backpack Lester was carrying. I open it up, finding a towel. I pull it out, wrapping myself in it. Lester comes up behind me, grabbing me around the waist. He's done this numerous times before, but this time, I pull away and slap him across the face as the tears begin to fall in earnest.

"Don't touch me, get away from me. I said no." I start to relive that night last week, the night that destroyed my trust, my innocence.

"Stephanie, _querida_, what's wrong? What happened to you, Beautiful?" Lester is trying to hold me, to touch me, but I can't let him. I slowly sink to the sand, pulling my knees against my chest while burying my head so they can't see me. I look up as I hear Lester approaching, "stay back. Please don't come to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lester's POV**

I don't understand Stephanie's reaction to me. I've always been able to hug her, to touch her. Since she arrived, she keeps flinching when I touch her. I noticed it when I hugged her after she got out of the car, and now, she's slapped me. I watch as Carlos moves to approach her, as she seems to be slinking away from me. She looks scared of me for some reason, and my heart is breaking. Who the fuck hurt my Stephanie?

Carlos looks at me, and I nod my head. I hope he can get through to her, offer her some comfort. "Babe, what's wrong. You're shivering. Let me wrap another towel around you." Even though both Carlos and I were born in the US and went to school here, Carlos has a slight accent. In his neighborhood in Newark, there are a lot of Cuban-Americans. Spanish is spoken more than English, and it is evident in his speech. Right now, though, I think his voice is soothing to Stephanie, so I'm grateful.

I watch Steph nod her head slightly before Carlos puts the towel around her. He sits beside her. She leans into Carlos, putting her head on his chest, and Carlos pulls her in, holding her while rubbing circles on her back. He's whispering to her in Spanish, and I see her starting to relax, to calm down. I'm grateful to my cousin right now, and jealous of how my sister is leaning on him instead of me.

"Stephanie, please tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be mad. I need to know, _querida_."

I watch as she tries to snuggle further into Carlos. He notices and gently lifts her before placing her in his lap, with her back to his chest. His arms go around her waist as she leans into him. Shit. This isn't good. I've seen that look before. I guess I'll be having a talk with my cousin when we get back to the house.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you, but you must promise me you won't be mad, and you won't do anything crazy."

"It depends on what you have to say."

"Lester, please." She begs, her voice wavering.

"Okay, fine. I promise I won't be mad, and I promise I won't do anything crazy."

"Okay, well, you know how I got that job at the Tasty Pastry, right?"

"Yeah. I was kinda surprised you came. You loved that job, and I didn't think Mrs. Barricelli would give you the summer off."

"Well, I was fired. I had no job for the summer. Mary Lou's family was going to Point Pleasant, but I wasn't allowed near her. I was stuck, in my bedroom, until your mother called and offered for me to accompany them here, to Miami."

"Why were you being punished? Because you got fired?"

"Sort of." She said, then she looked at both me and Carlos, sighing. "I can't believe I'm going to say this in front of someone I just met."

"I can go to the boardwalk, Steph, leaving you alone with Lester," Carlos responded. Stephanie immediately put more of her weight on him. "No, please stay."

"Okay, Babe, I'll stay," Carlos answers, kissing her on her forehead. I look at my cousin and realize that he's taken by Stephanie. I know he wants in her pants, but I think he wants more than that too. One thing is sure, he will not make Stephanie a notch on his bedpost if I have anything to do with it.

I see her smile at Carlos, and once again lean into him, seeming to take strength from him. That used to be my role.

"My job was going really well. I loved it. I was getting to know the regulars, and they were starting to tip me nicely. I was hoping to save so I could get a car next summer. Anyway, a week ago, I was closing by myself. Carla Trimarchi was supposed to close with me, but she got sick. I told Mrs. Barricelli that I'd close by myself. Things were slow. As I was about to lock to the door, one final customer came in. He asked for cannoli. I went back behind the counter, putting the box together and placing the cannoli inside. Suddenly, he was behind me, kissing me, touching me. I tried to pull away, I tried to resist, but he kept touching me." She stops, closing her eyes as if she's reliving the event as I feel anger building inside me. I see Carlos's expression mirrors mine. Now, in no way am I a virgin, neither is Carlos, but we never, ever forced a girl.

"Then, in almost no time, he had my pants down, and his, his, thingy out. It was big, at least it seemed really big to me. I didn't think he'd fit. Then, he was inside. It hurt so much, I thought he'd break me. When he finished, he got up, took the cannoli, and left a fifty on the counter. He then said, 'thanks for the quickie, Cupcake. I'll see you around.'"

"Joe fucking Morelli raped you?" I asked Stephanie, then watched her flinch before her tears started again.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It was Joe, wasn't it?" She nods her head. "Did he use a condom?"

"No, but that's not the worst. That night, he wrote poems all over Trenton in the men's rooms. My mother got phone calls about it, and my father saw a few of them. I was put on house arrest, and told I was a whore, a slut, and that I wanted Joe to do that to me."

"Oh, Steph, Beautiful, I'm so sorry. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"There was nothing you could do to help me, even if you were in Trenton. It was my fault, really. I was stupid. I let Joe in, I trusted him."

"Where is he? Was he arrested?"

"No, he was gone the next morning, went and joined the Navy."

"I swear when I see him again, I'll kick his arrogant ass."

"Morelli, why does that name sound familiar?" Carlos asks me.

"He's the one I told you about, the _pendejo_ who wanted to try to molest Stephanie on the day we met."

"Lester, is there a place to get ice cream nearby?"

"Yeah, up on the boardwalk."

"Can you get me a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone, please?"

"I got something better. I'm going to get you a dulce de leche cone. You'll love it. Let's go."

"Can you get it and bring it back here; I don't really want to be around others right now."

"I'll go, you stay here with Les," Carlos said.

"No, please stay, Carlos. I, I feel safe with you, like I can't be hurt while you're here. Les, I love you, but you remind me of Trenton, and that makes me nervous right now."

"Okay, Beautiful. What do you want, Carlos? The usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Les."

"I'll be back in a few." I get up and leave my sister with my cousin, who is like a brother to me. I see that there is a connection between them. Stephanie has always been a caring girl, someone who makes friends quickly, but I've never seen her take to someone like she has with to Carlos. And Carlos, he doesn't get to know girls. He's a player, even though he's only sixteen. He's "dated" more girls than I have. But, his behavior tonight with Stephanie is different than it usually is with girls. I just hope he doesn't hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos' POV**

I was a little annoyed that Stephanie had to tag along with us, I mean, how could I pick up a chick if I have a _chica _with me. But, once she started talking to Lester, I realized that she was a pretty cool _chica._ I figured that I'd go in the ocean, get away from them for a few minutes. Girls that look like her don't like to get their hair wet or ruin their make-up. Boy, she surprised the shit out of me when I saw her peeling off her tank top and shorts. _Dios_, I felt my body reacting to her. She was in this little bikini that showed off her beautiful body. It is a pale pink color that, from a distance, makes her appear to be naked. I observed my cousin having a conniption. Apparently, he didn't approve. She looked pissed at Lester and ran into the ocean before he even realized what she was doing. I was standing fairly far out, but I knew it was too deep for Steph. I didn't think she'd come out as far as me, but she was a strong swimmer.

When she reached me, she tried to stand but couldn't. I reached out for her and told her I'd bring her to a better spot. I didn't expect her to climb on my back, but I was glad. Most girls flirt incessantly with me, but Stephanie didn't. She treated me like a friend, even though we just met. When Lester was scolding her for her bikini, I couldn't help but call him out. I mean, damn, she looked hot.

I was shocked, though, when she pulled away from Lester. I saw fear in her eyes. Someone hurt this girl, and I'm not sure how, but based on what she said, I think it was a guy. When she allowed me to put the towel around her and then turned to me for support, I felt like a million bucks. I think I'm falling for this girl from Jersey. She started to cry in earnest. I'm not sure if she allowed herself to let out her emotions before now at whatever happened to her. Her body was trembling as the sobs came out. I started to speak in Spanish, telling her it's okay, that she's safe, that I wouldn't hurt her, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I know she has no idea what I was saying, but I think it was helping. I felt the tears starting to dry up and was amazed at the strength this girl showed. When she was getting ready to tell us her story, she was moving even closer to me, so I just picked her up and guided her into my lap, with her back to my chest. I caught a whiff of her shampoo intermixed with the salty ocean smell and couldn't help the urge to kiss her head. _Dios_, I want to protect this girl.

As Stephanie recalled that night, I had to work hard to hide my emotions. I didn't want to scare Stephanie, but I was incredibly angry at this mystery guy. Once she named him, I thought Lester was going to blow a gasket. I started to think back through the conversations I had with Lester about Stephanie and remembered the _pendejo_ Morelli was the one who tried to finger her when they were just little kids. I know Lester promised Stephanie not to do anything crazy, but I never did. When I heard that he wrote about his defilement of Stephanie all over town, I vowed my revenge. No one hurts or disrespects a woman like that. I have four sisters, and Lester has three. We wouldn't let anyone do that to them.

When Stephanie suggested ice cream, I knew that she'd be fine. I offered to go because I knew that Lester wanted some alone time with his _hermana,_ but she wants me to stay with her. I'm secretly happy because I don't want to let her go. I watch as Lester reluctantly walks away to get our order, as Stephanie turns in my lap, so her head is resting on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that had to be your first time, Babe. No girl deserves to lose her virginity like that."

"Mary Lou and I have talked about what we thought sex was like. We had this wonderful image in our head, of being relaxed and happy. When Mary Lou and Lenny had sex for the first time, Lenny is Mare's long-time boyfriend, she told me it was magical. I was looking forward to dating some guy that would eventually lead to being together. I never imagined sex on the floor in a bakery. Mary Lou said it would hurt a little, but I was in so much pain. I'm surprised I was able to walk home and finish closing the bakery. I felt so sick that I vomited when I got home. Now, the thought of having sex gives me the chills, and I am so afraid. I'm afraid that if I ever get close to having sex again, I'll think about Joe and won't be able to go through with it. I don't want to be alone forever, Carlos."

I could tell that she didn't want to share that with Lester, her fear, and I understand her concern. _Dios_, I want to be the one who shows her how sex could be pleasurable. "Babe don't be afraid. Most guys are not like Joe. Most guys will try their hardest to be gentle, to make sure you're comfortable. Most guys will understand your hesitation."

"Yeah, but because of what Joe wrote, I'm the town whore. Mary Lou told me that Lenny told her that the guys on the football team were taking bets on who would screw me first. They were saying that now that I'm out of the running for Burg wife, I can be the Burg whore."

What the fuck? The Burg whore? Because she was raped? What the fuck is wrong with Trenton? Maybe we can convince her parents to let her stay here in Miami for this school year. Then, we'd be in school together, and I can protect her. "I don't understand. Why are you now the Burg whore?"

"Because I'm no longer a virgin. If I don't marry Joe Morelli, I'll be an outcast. God forbid I'm pregnant."

"But you just told me your best friend and her boyfriend had sex."

"Yes, but that's not common knowledge. I know, but I'm the only one Mary Lou told. I'm not sure if Lenny told anyone, but it doesn't matter because they are dating and most likely will be married within three or four years."

"But, we're graduating next year."

"In the Burg, girls marry young. Any girl rarely gets married after turning twenty-one. Those are usually the schoolteachers and nurses, who wait to get their degree before marrying their high school or college sweetheart."

"Babe, maybe you should try to convince your family to let you stay here in Miami. I'm sure Abuela would keep you here. That way, you can have a normal life. You can go to a school where no one knows what happened to you, except me, of course, but I'd be here to watch your back." And hopefully, be your boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? Where did that come from?

"I don't think that my parents will allow that. Then, everyone will think I'm pregnant with Joe's baby, and I'm staying away to hide my pregnancy. God, that would be horrible. Then, I'd be forced to marry Joe as soon as possible." She shudders in my arms.

"Babe look at me. No one can force you to do something you don't want. You don't have to marry a man who forced you to have sex just because he got you pregnant. You don't have to have the child if you don't want to, or you can give the child up for adoption. You don't need to spend your life tied to someone who obviously has no respect for you."

"Maybe in your world that's true, but not in the Burg. Please, Carlos, don't tell Lester. I don't want him getting any angrier."

"Steph, I don't want to make that promise. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"But he can't know, Carlos. Please? It's my secret, not yours." I can see that she's on the verge of tears again. I sigh.

"On one condition, Babe." She looks at me and nods for me to continue, "you need to tell him before you leave for Jersey. I won't keep it a secret beyond your stay here."

"Fine. It's a deal." Suddenly, Stephanie shifts herself in my lap. As she's moving, her ass is brushing up against my groin, and I'm trying to keep my reaction hidden. She stops when she's straddling my lap, her center near mine, and her lips inches from mine. I want this girl, and I want her now. If she were any other girl, I'd be making my move on her, but I can't, not to Stephanie, and not tonight. If she wants me, she'll need to be the aggressor. I won't hurt her when she vulnerable, but damn, it's going to be difficult.

"Carlos, do you mind if I kiss you? I've wanted to kiss you for the last two hours, but I understand if you don't want me, knowing I'm damaged goods."

"Stephanie, you are not damaged. You are beautiful. And to answer your question, no, I don't mind."

She leans in and kisses my mouth. I allow her to control the kiss, and she starts off hesitant, unsure. When her tongue runs over my lips, I part them, and she enters my mouth. I pull her closer to me and start to take over the kiss, kissing her more deeply and passionately. I feel myself getting hard and know that if I don't stop this soon, I'll do something that we'll both regret. Thankful, Lester decides to return at that moment, and isn't happy with me.

"Carlos, what the fuck are you doing?" Now, I don't blame Lester for his reaction, as I do have a reputation already for playing the field, but I would never disrespect him by doing that to Stephanie. However, his response made Stephanie jump. I felt her tense and sensed the fear that ran through her body. Lester must start controlling his reactions around Steph, or she's not going to go near him. She's scared beyond what she told me. I don't think we heard all the details. I guess Joe physically hurt her before he fucked her.

"Lester, relax, Steph's fine." She once again placed her head on my shoulder, clearly wanting to stay close to me. I sent Lester a look that said calm the fuck down. I watch him take a deep breath, then sit next to us.

"Steph, Beautiful, I got you your ice cream. Here." He said, holding it out to her. She tentatively lifted her head and looked at Lester. She took the ice cream then shifted again so that she was sitting once again between my legs, but with enough room separating us so I could eat my ice cream as well. She took her first taste of the dulce de leche ice cream and moaned. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was buried inside her. I looked at Lester, and he was smiling. Clearly, these sounds she makes are normal. Fuck. All the blood in my body is going south, and I need to reroute it somehow.

I decide to eat my ice cream and try to block her out, but it's not an easy task. When we finish, I check my watch, seeing we have about twenty minutes left before curfew. "We should start heading back."

"You're right, Carlos." Lester stands, holding his hand out to Stephanie to help her up. She looks for a moment before taking his hand. When she's standing, he pulls her in for a hug, and I hear him whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. _Te amo, querida_. Please don't pull away from me."

"I'm sorry, Les, I feel like I let you down like you don't think me worthy anymore."

"Why? Because that _pendejo_ Joe Morelli hurt you? Beautiful, I could never think you unworthy." She seemed to relax a bit. After gathering the towels and placing them back in the backpack, I put my shirt back on. I handed Stephanie her clothes, sad to see her covering up her beautiful curves. She used my arm as support as she put her shorts back on.

"Thanks for listening and not judging me. I haven't been able to tell anyone the details because no one home will listen."

"We'll always be here for you, Babe," I reply. She reaches out for my hand, and we walk back to Abuela's hand in hand, much to Lester's dismay.

As we were walking back, Lester shared a few of our funnier antics. Stephanie was practically crying; she was laughing so hard, which I know was his goal. When we walked into the house five minutes before curfew, I saw my Aunt and Uncle beaming at how happy Stephanie looked.

"Did you have a good time?" Tia asked.

"Yes, a great time. Thank you, Mrs. Rizzi, for inviting me to come with you."

"No thanks are needed, querida. And please, call me Tia Celia or Tia. No need to be so formal. You're family, after all."

"Thank you, Tia," Stephanie said.

"Now, you three, it's time for bed. Lights out in ten minutes."

"Si, Tia," I respond. We all march upstairs. The three of us share a bathroom, so we let Steph go in first. She emerges a few minutes later, seeing us waiting for her.

"Thanks for everything tonight. I feel better finally sharing my secret." She walks over to Lester, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "_Te amo, hermano._"

Then, she comes to me. There's a moment of awkwardness as we remember the hot kiss we shared earlier, but she rises on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek as well. "Goodnight, Carlos," she says, rolling her 'r.'

"Goodnight, Babe. _Dulces sue__ños_."

I watch her sashay into her room and see an angry Lester standing before me. "We need to talk, cuz."

I push past Lester into the bathroom. I finish brushing my teeth and use the facilities before heading to our room. I strip off my bathing suit, and I'm about to climb in bed when I think better. I'm not alone in my room, and there are now girls in the house. I pull on a pair of boxers and a white wife-beater t-shirt. Les follows me in and puts on the same outfit for bed.

"I hate fucking wearing clothes to bed," Lester said.

"I hear you, cuz, but we must. Too many girls."

"What the fuck is up with you and Stephanie? She's not one of your play toys."

"I know that, Les. Relax. I won't fuck her and leave her. She doesn't deserve that. Besides, I see how much you love her. I'd never hurt her, Les. She's too innocent."

"So why did I see you making out, with her straddling you?"

"Lester, Stephanie initiated it. Not me. She needed it. I can't go into details. That's for Steph to share with you when she's ready. You know she didn't deserve what she got."

"No, she didn't. Damn it. I know Steph and Mary Lou had these idealistic ideas about sex. They thought it was like in all those stupid chick flicks. To have her vision so thoroughly destroyed." He pauses, shaking his head. "I only hope the next guy she has sex with shows her the way it should be."

I stare off into space, imagining Stephanie's body beneath mine, hearing her moan in the pleasure I'd give her. Shit, I got to get these thoughts out of my head, and fast.

"Don't even think about her, Manoso. She's off-limits."

"Don't go all caveman on me, Les. You know I won't hurt her."

"I also know that you have more notches than I do. You are a man-whore."

"Just because the girls throw themselves at me doesn't mean I should be the better person. I always wear a raincoat. Besides, you know I don't initiate anything."

"Yes, and I also know that you don't stop once you get started. Stephanie may initiate again. Are you going to fuck her?"

"No, not unless she was one hundred percent sure that's what she wanted." I cringe. I realized I just told Lester that I want the girl he considers his sister. This is not good.

"Carlos, I swear, if you do anything to hurt Stephanie, I will kill you, cousin or not. Understand?"

"_S__í_, I understand." Since when did my cousin get so fucking bossy? We finally shut off the lights and close our eyes for sleep. I can't help dreaming about that sexy, curly-haired white girl sleeping in my room, in my bed. I guess a wet dream is on tap for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie's POV**

It felt good to get those events of that night off my chest, to share it with someone else. Carlos and Lester were good listeners. Carlos, I don't know why, but I feel inexplicitly drawn to him. There's something about him that makes me want to be near him. I'm friends with my share of boys, mostly Eddie, Carl, and Lester, but I never climb in their laps like I did with Carlos. I want to touch him, to feel his hand on me. I can't describe the draw I feel towards him.

Now, I might have been a virgin, but I have kissed boys before. I've also explored a bit beyond. I've had guys feel me up, mostly my chest, and I've given a blow job to Eddie. We were at a homecoming party at Tina Rissoli's house. I think Connie, Tina's older sister, spiked the punch. Anyway, I think I was a little drunk. Eddie and I were watching each other's backs, making sure we were safe. My cousin Shirly, who everyone calls the Whiner, was there, trying to get Eddie's eye. He wasn't interested in her. So, at one point, a lot of the couples started to make out. We were feeling a little uncomfortable. That was when Joyce Barnyard came over and said that I must be a lesbian because I wasn't kissing anyone. Eddie and I looked at each other. We both kind of shrugged then kissed. The kiss went a little longer than we anticipated and was a little more passionate than I thought it would be. Finally, Joyce walked away, but we continued making out.

Eddie and I have known each other forever, and I always liked him a little. I think he was more into me than I was him. But either way, we were active participants. We started dating, which made my Mom happy because Eddie was from a proper Burg family. We went to the movies together, and then, one night, we were at his house, watching tv in the basement when we started to make out again. Only this time, Eddie's hands wandered under my shirt, and mine into his pants. I'd never seen a penis before, and I was mesmerized by Eddie's. After seeing Morelli's, I realize that Eddie's is on the smaller side, but it wasn't too tiny. I don't know what made me, but I started to give Eddie a blow job. He tried to stop me, but I liked it. I didn't like it much when he came, but I swallowed everything. We dated until just after New Year's when it became clear that we really didn't like each other in that way. We are still great friends, or at least were before Morelli.

However, kissing Carlos was different. There was something between us that made me not want to stop kissing him. I felt him under me, and I think he's bigger than Eddie, maybe bigger than Joe. All I know is that I enjoyed kissing Carlos and I want to kiss him again. When Lester walked up and asked Carlos what he was doing, I felt like I got caught by my father. I was afraid Lester was going to yell at me or grab me, pulling me away. That's what happened when my Dad saw Eddie and I kissing on New Year's Eve. He pulled me away from him, hard enough that I had a bruise, and yelled at me, accusing me of being a slut. I think that's one of the reasons behind Eddie and me breaking up.

I change into my sleep tank and shorts, taking off my bikini and putting bikini style panties on. I climb under the covers and look around Carlos' room. He has pictures of soccer players on one wall, with Porsche's covering another. I looked over by the closet and see a magazine hastily thrown in the corner under a stack of textbooks. I get out of bed and go over there. I move the books, seeing that the magazine is Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. I open it up to a page that Carlos seems to like, as the magazine stays open with no problems. The model on the page is gorgeous, with long, straight silky blonde hair, stunning green eyes, and a chest like Val's. I feel crushed as I look at Carlos' ideal, and know that I can never measure up to her standards. I return the magazine to where he hid it and climb back in bed.

_I'm getting ready to lock up for the night. I remove my apron, placing it in the back on the counter. I already mopped the floors and cleaned the cases. All that is left is to move the leftover pastries to the refrigerator for tomorrow morning. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's 5:59. I grab the keys and walk to the front door. As I'm about to lock the door, Joe Morelli comes running up. I let him in, leaving the keys in the door. He asks for cannoli, and I start to get them ready. I didn't even hear the click of the lock, but I feel him behind me. He grabs me roughly, squeezing my breast. It hurts. Then he starts to kiss me. I try to back away, but just get myself trapped against the wall. He's not gentle in his touch, and he's clearly going to take me whether or not I want him to. I bite his tongue, but he slaps my face in retaliation. I'm ordered not to scream or to bite him again. He repays my bite by biting down on my nipple, causing me to bleed. The tears are falling, and I feel helpless. _

"_Querida_, Stephanie, wake up. Please wake up, you're safe, Stephanie. Carlos is here. You're safe, wake up, Steph."

I open my eyes and stare at two brown eyes, filled with concern. I feel the tears streaming down my face and the pain everywhere. It's almost as if it just happened again. "Shh, relax, calm down. You're safe." Carlos sits on the bed and pulls me on his lap, holding me and rubbing my back gently.

It takes me a few minutes, but I'm finally calmed down enough that I can talk. "Thank you, Carlos. I haven't dreamed about that night before."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't tell you everything earlier. I left out some stuff because I feared Lester's reaction. Joe didn't just force me, he hurt me. I bit his tongue, and he slapped me across the face. Joe bit my nipple so hard that it started to bleed. He grabbed my breasts hard, squeezing to cause me pain. He shoved his fingers inside me, hard. They hurt. Then, after he licked them off, he shoved his thing inside me. When he entered me, he just pushed right in. It hurt so much. I had tears streaming down my face the whole time. He was rough, continuing to bite, pinch, and hit me. When he finished, he put the money for the cannoli on the counter, then threw the fifty at me, saying that if my tits were bigger, I'd be worth a hundred. He promised me that he'd be back, and that next time, he'd be rougher, seeing that I could take it."

I felt Carlos tense beside me, clearly not happy. Anger was flowing through his body. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, _Querida_. I'm beyond mad at Joe, though. _Dios_, if I ever meet him, I'll kill him for what he did to you. I'm sorry, Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlos' POV**

"Carlos, I know this will sound strange, but can you lay down with me? I'm scared to fall back to sleep. I don't want to dream again." She looked so small, so innocent. Much different from that confident, sassy girl that I saw on the beach, defying Lester. I couldn't say no to her, though I knew that it was a bad idea. She snuggled under the covers and invited me to join her under them.

"Babe, as much as I would love to be under the covers with you, it's not a good idea. I'll stay on top of the covers. Besides, I tend to give off a lot of body heat. I'll probably roast you."

She looked disappointed, but she went along with me. We talked about our favorite music, movies, and sports before she finally fell asleep again. I waited about another twenty minutes before I slowly got up, making sure I didn't disturb her. As I was about to walk out, I heard her say, "Carlos, where are you going?"

"Back to my room with Lester. If Tia or Abuela wake up and find me in here, I'm toast."

"Okay. Night."

I slowly exit her room and come face to face with Abuela. _Mierda_.

She beckons me to follow her, so I do, down to the kitchen. She fixes me a cup of hot cocoa and tea for herself.

"_Carlito_, what are you doing in _Estefania's_ room? You know I won't have any of that funny business happen under my roof."

"Nothing, Abuela."

"Don't you lie to me, young man. I know the reputation you have around town. You and that cousin of yours, Lester. I'm too young to be Bisabuela."

"Abuela, I heard Stephanie crying. I went into the room, and she was thrashing around, crying, saying, "no, stop, you're hurting me." She was clearly dreaming. I gently woke her up, and she was crying in my arms. She told me about her dream. Once she calmed down enough, I went to leave her room. She asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep. She was afraid to have another nightmare. I stayed until she fell asleep, then I was heading back to bed when you saw me."

"What happened to her that she was having a nightmare?"

"Didn't Tia Celia tell you?"

"No, she said the girl needed to get away for a while, that her parents were being unreasonable and punishing her for something that wasn't her fault. Celia felt time with Lester would be good for _Estefania_."

"Abuela, Stephanie was raped, brutally too. I don't think she told anyone the full extent of what happened. I'm not even sure she told me everything. I have to protect her, Abuela. I don't know why, but I feel this need to keep her safe. I was in a deep sleep and woke suddenly. It was like she was calling out to me. I was so angry at the man who did that to her, but when I had her in my arms, that anger subsided, and I felt calm. I haven't felt this calm and centered in a long time."

I watch my grandmother appraise me. She must see something because she smiles. "_Carlito_, be careful. That girl is in a vulnerable state. She trusts you. Don't break her trust. If you do, or if you hurt her, it could affect her for the rest of her life."

"I won't Abuela. I think I'm falling for her."

"Remember, she's going back to Trenton in two months. Don't make her a promise you can't keep."

"I won't."

"Now, go back to bed. That is to Lester's room, got it?"

"_S__í_, Abuela."

"Next time she wakes up, convince her to come down to the living room. That way, your Tia won't get the wrong idea."

"_S__í_, Abuela." I kiss Abuela on her cheek, then return to my room. Thankfully, Lester is still asleep. One bullet dodged. I fall asleep, remembering the feel of Stephanie's body against mine.

* * *

I woke up at six, as always, and Lester woke up moments later. "Ready for our run?" He asks me.

"Of course. Let me just use the bathroom." I make my way to the bathroom, closing the door. I stand there, taking care of business when the door opens, and I see Stephanie standing there, dumbfounded.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in here. The door was unlocked. Oh, I didn't see anything." She stammered as she turned around and stepped out into the hallway, her face flushed the deepest red. I can't help but chuckle and scold myself. I need to remember to lock the door. I keep forgetting that there are more people in the house, including girls. I finish, flush, and wash my hands and face before tying a bandana around my head to keep the sweat from falling in my face. Abuela made me cut my hair, and right now, it's too short to pull back into a tail. In another week or two, I should be able to put it in a tail. When I exit, Stephanie is standing there, bouncing on each foot.

"All yours, Babe," I said. She rushed in, slamming the door and locking it. Damn. I go back into my room and pull out my running shorts and a tank top. I grab a pair of socks and my sneakers. I notice that my Sports Illustrated is sticking out a bit more. Damn it, Stephanie found it. I hope she doesn't think that the model in the center is my preference. Oh well, that's what I get for leaving it out. I grab my clothes the head back to Les' room as Steph is walking in.

"Steph, I'm sorry. I didn't move my clothes out of here yet. Les has to finish cleaning out some of his junk. I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, it's okay. I'm grateful that you gave up your room for me. Sharing a room with Les can be a challenge. He's kind of a slob."

"You're right, but I can handle it." I watch as her eyes drift down my body, and I see where she's looking. "If you want to see it again, you just have to ask."

Oh, I've never seen anyone turn as red as Stephanie. It looks like she's covered in paint. "Stupid Stephanie, there was no need to confirm that he's bigger than Joe. I know he's bigger than Eddie." I don't think she meant to say that last part for me to hear, so I pretend I didn't. "Lester and I are going for a run. Do you want to join us, Babe?"

"Oh, I don't want to slow you down. I'm not much of an athlete or runner."

"It wouldn't hurt to start. Look, Stephanie, based on what you told me last night, I'd like to teach you some self-defense. That way, if anyone tries to do what Morelli did, you'd be able to fight back a little better and maybe get away from them. Will you let me?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You don't mind me running with you? I won't damage your image?"

"No, Babe, you won't. Put something on. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay. Give me five."

I go back to Lester's room to get changed. He's lacing his sneakers. "What took you so long? Did you whack off or something?"

"No, cuz, I bumped into Steph. She's coming running with us this morning."

"What? Stephanie running? Stephanie doesn't run."

"Well, she is today. She's also going to let me teach her some self-defense."

"Where did you disappear to last night?"

"What do you mean."

"I woke up, and you weren't here. I thought you were in the john, but when you didn't return after thirty minutes, I wasn't sure what happened."

I sigh. I need to tell Les the truth, but not break Steph's trust. "I heard Steph crying last night. I went into her room, after knocking, and she was in the middle of a nightmare. It took me a few minutes to wake her up. When I finally did, she shared the nightmare with me. We stayed up talking for a while until she fell asleep. Abuela saw me coming out of the room and made me hot cocoa. We talked, then I came back to bed."

"All you did was talk?"

"Yes, Lester. Geez. You know me better than that. You know I won't fuck her when she's so messed up right now. Give me some credit. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Fine, let's go then."

Lester and I walk downstairs to find Stephanie dressed in short purple shorts with a lavender sports bra on. She's wearing white Nike running sneakers, and her hair is in a ponytail with a bandana worn as a headband. I don't know where she got that sports bra, but it shows off her chest nicely, giving her an enhanced cleavage that she doesn't usually have. Down boy. I take a deep breath and try to control my emotions. I know it wouldn't be a good idea for me to walk over to her and kiss her senseless before bringing her to my bed, which is precisely what I want to do right now.

"When did you start exercising, Steph?"

"Two days after you left. It was the only way to escape my house. I also started playing soccer. I was on the varsity team as a starter since the spring term of freshman year."

"What are we waiting for then, let's go," Lester said, clearly excited. Steph grabs her sunblock, and we head outside.

"I just need a couple of minutes to apply a second coat. I burn easily." We watch as Steph puts the sunblock on her legs, her arms, her belly, and her face. I see her look over at both Lester and me when she gets to her back. "I need some help here, boys." She says flirtatiously.

Lester walks to her, grabbing the sunblock. I see a hint of disappointment fly across Steph's face. Once she's completely covered, we're off. I was expecting to cut our five-mile run short, but Steph kept up, only starting to slow down in the last half-mile. Once we return to the house and get some water, I ask Steph, "how far were your runs in Trenton?"

"About three and a half miles. How far did we go?"

"Five. You did good, Babe, keeping up with us."

"No wonder my legs feel like jelly."

We settle at the picnic table in the yard after doing our after-run stretches. I'm amazed at Steph's flexibility. As we sit talking, Abuela comes out with some breakfast burritos for us.

"_Estefania, _dear, please stay under the shade. It'll take you a few weeks to build up a tolerance to the sun. I don't want you to get a bad sunburn."

"Okay, Abuela. I will." Steph answers. I get up, maneuvering the umbrella, so Steph is in the shade.

"Thanks, Carlos."

"So, you're playing Varsity soccer? I bet your mom was thrilled." Lester said, starting the conversation.

"You should have seen her reaction. It was priceless. She spent a good two hours on her 'why me' speech. At one point, she asked me if I were a lesbian. I think I started laughing at that point. She tried to prevent me from playing, but the coach stepped in. She couldn't be embarrassed by having the school call the social worker, so I could play."

"Why would your mother think you were a lesbian?" I ask.

"Because in the Burg, girls don't play sports. We do proper lady activities such as dance, cheerleading, twirling, or participate in the cooking or knitting club."

"You didn't try out for cheerleading? I thought all girls wanted to be cheerleaders." I replied.

"My sister was a Captain. She is Miss Perfect. I didn't even attempt it. I did try Twirling, but in the first game, I threw my baton, and it landed in a tuba. I was asked not to continue. I'm not Burg. I am the antithesis of the Burg, which makes me the enemy in my mother's eyes."

By now, the littles were waking up and coming outside. I look at my cousins and hope that they can escape the hell that Stephanie must live. I know my Tia Celia is like my mom, so there is hope for the girls yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fourth of July-Abuela's POV**

My daughter and her family arrived a week ago today, with the lovely _Estefania_. I can tell that she is important to Lester because he is always watching her, making sure she's happy and safe. Lester has his hands full, though, because _Estefania_ and _Carlito_ seem to be attracted to each other. I often observe them sneaking off together. Whenever I spy on them, they are never doing anything inappropriate, just talking or playing cards. _Carlito_ is a different boy since she arrived, more carefree, and happy. _Carlito_ has confided in me that she has told him many more details about the incident that prompted my daughter to "hire" her for the summer. He is angry that another boy, no man, would treat a woman that way. He is also mad at her family's reaction. However, he is feeling very conflicted because she won't share those details with Lester. I tried to explain to _Carlito_ that because she views Lester as her older brother, it is harder for her to talk about the attack with him. I asked him how it would be if Isabella told him the same story, and he finally understood. I did encourage him to try to coax _Estefania_ into telling Lester.

My knee replacement surgery is scheduled for tomorrow, which is what prompted this visit from Celia. She's afraid that I won't be able to get around without help. Celia doesn't realize how possessive and protective my boys are. Even though Lester and _Carlito_ are _mi_ _nietos_, I think of them as if they were my sons. They were both feeling abandoned, ignored, and misunderstood. It is understandable in each of their homes. Lester had to compete with three younger sisters. He was the stepson, and though Paul loves Lester, he never took the time to develop a strong father-son relationship. As for _Carlito_, he was the eldest boy, but fourth born, a middle child. He was doted on until the twins arrived. Then, he was shuffled off to Celia or Rosa. Poor Julianna couldn't handle the twins and _Carlito_.

As he got older, he became even more invisible. He was a good student who earned excellent grades without trying. He was an accomplished soccer player, but his parents didn't have time to go to his games or pick him up from school late. His older sisters were struggling, and most of the attention was given to them. He hooked up with a gang to feel important. It was when he was caught on a joy ride in a stolen car that my son and his wife realized their mistakes. I offered to take him in. I had the time to give him the attention and love he craved. When Lester begged to come two months later, who was I to say no? Since then, my boys have been inseparable, even though they are two years apart. However, I see a divide forming, a divide in the name of _Estefania_. It will be interesting seeing how things work out from here.

The whole family is down on the beach. From here, we can see the fireworks display from South Beach without the annoying crowds. The entire block convenes at our stretch of beach, where we have a large American cook-out with Cuban inspired desserts. _Carlito_, Lester, and _Estefania_ came down here earlier in the day to be with the other teenagers. The rest of the family has now arrived. I look down at the beach and see _Estefania_ sitting with the other girls. I can tell that a few of them are being kind to her, but I also see a few _putas_ who are obviously not thrilled with her being here. Those are the girls who have their eyes set on _Carlito_ and Lester. I watch _Estefania _reapply her sunblock. After she finishes with her arms, legs, face, and chest, she looks for Carlos or Lester. Lester sees her and is by her side before poor _Carlito_ could react. I can tell that Lester is trying to keep them away from each other. Interesting. He quickly applies the sunblock to her back before rejoining the boys in a game of volleyball.

After about ten minutes, the game seems to be over. The guys are pulling off their shirts, those who were wearing them that is, and are running into the ocean. I see several of the girls protesting going in the water. Probably worried about ruining their hair or their make-up. Why do they bother getting all dolled up for the beach? I watch as _Estefan__ía_ stands, pulling off her white long-sleeved shirt and long pants, revealing a turquoise bikini that is more modest than most of the other girl's bikinis, before heading towards the ocean. She meets up with _Carlito_ before he dives in, saying something to him. He seems to agree with whatever she said. I watch as they take off into the water, clearly racing each other. I am amazed at what a strong swimmer _Estefan__ia_ is. The other boys are taking notice, and I watch as Lester gets a predatory look in his eyes. Uh-oh, they better watch out. Lester doesn't want them messing with his _hermanita_. This summer will be an interesting one. I hope _Carlito_ remembers how to use a condom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie's POV**

I am having a blast on the beach today. Most of Carlos' and Lester's friends are cool, but some of the girls are just like Val and her posse…catty, stuck up bitches. They have their eyes set on Lester or Carlos, and they won't get near either one of them, not if I have any say. I don't like the way they are objectifying my brother. We may not be biologically related, but he is more of a sibling to me than Valerie ever was. And Carlos, well, Carlos is mine, though he may not know it yet. I can't explain it, but I know that Carlos is meant for me. Whenever he is near, I feel relaxed, calm. I've never felt this at peace before. We don't even have to be talking or doing anything. Just sitting in the same room, Carlos centers me.

Anyway, the guys were playing a cutthroat game of volleyball, attempting to impress us girls, but they weren't doing such a great job. Note to self, Cubans in Miami are not beach volleyball connoisseurs. Any group of Jersey kids can kick their butts. The guys who are still wearing their t-shirts or tank tops start to pull them off, showing off their "physique." Carlos and Lester have the most muscle definition, but there are a few who aren't too far behind. A few guys call over to us girls, trying to get us into the water. All the girls say 'no,' not wanting to ruin their hair or their make-up. Sheesh. What normal girl wears make-up to the beach? I decide that I'm not sitting here, so I start to remove my cover-up. Yes, I'm the nerd on the beach dressed head to toe. While I do tan, it takes my Italian genes a couple of weeks to activate over my Hungarian genes. Until I get a good base, I burn easily.

I know the girls think that by showing off their assets, they'll get Carlos' to look at them, but I know that won't work. He's not interested in swans preening for attention. I finish folding my clothes, then run to the waterline, calling Carlos to get his attention. He pauses, waiting for me to meet up with him.

"How about a race? We'll start here, then swim to where the guys are standing, then race a half-mile to the left, then back."

He looks at me appraisingly, giving me a sly smile. "Lester, you're the judge. Steph and I are racing. The first one back wins."

"Okay. Let me get out to the starting point." We both wait while Lester swims to the starting point.

"You really think you'll win?" Carlos asks me.

"Yup." I say popping the 'p.'

"Then, let's set a prize." I nod for him to go on. "If I win, you must do what I ask for a day, within reason. I can't ask you anything that Abuela wouldn't approve of. If you win, I'll do what you ask for a day, same parameters."

"How about for the rest of today?"

"Deal." We shake to seal our bet. We notice that Lester is ready, so Carlos counts down.

"Ready, set, go!" He yells. I quickly run into the ocean, then dive into the waves when I'm deep enough. I take strong even strokes to reach Lester, mostly swimming under the water to avoid getting pushed by the tide. Once I reach Lester, I start to swim towards the half-mile mark. Carlos is about half of a stroke behind me. We reach the turnaround point at about the same time. Carlos needs to stop to change direction, but I simply dive under the water, do a somersault, and start back. I have about a two-stroke lead on him. I hear him catching up, so I use my final burst of energy when I'm about two hundred feet from Lester. I managed to beat Carlos by a half a stroke.

I tread in the water, excited at my victory. I watch as the guys are ripping on Carlos, in a friendly manner.

"What's up, Manoso, beaten by a girl? I think you're losing it."

Lester chuckles then replies, "Stephanie has been on the swim team since age eight. She was a pool lifeguard last year and was scheduled to work the ocean this year."

"Time to pay up, Carlos. Come over here." I order him. He reluctantly swims to me. "Turn around, let me climb on you back."

"Your wish is my command, Babe."

I put my hands around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. I'm exhausted from the swim since I haven't swum at that pace for a few weeks, since before the incident. I rest my head on Carlos's shoulder.

"You okay, Babe? Do you want me to bring you back to shore?"

"Nah, then I have to sit with those bumps on a log. They don't know how to have fun at the beach."

The guys laugh. "Steph, you're alright. Are you staying down here all summer, Jersey?"

"Yup. Until Labor Day weekend."

"Maybe you can teach those chicks how to have fun." One of Lester's friends, Juan said.

"I'll try, but you know the saying, 'you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink.'"

I'm not sure how long we were hanging out in the water, but soon we all headed back in. I was ready to relax on the beach for a while. I was exhausted. "Hold on, I'll carry you back to the blanket."

"Okay." Carlos got us out of the water more gracefully than I ever could have managed. I usually stumble out of the water, but he just walked out. When we got to the blanket, he gently places me down, handing me my towel.

"You need to dry off so you can reapply your sunblock. We spent too much time in the water, it's probably worn off."

I usually air dry, but Carlos is right. No need to get a sunburn. I quickly dry off, then go to grab my bottle. Carlos whispers in my ear, "let me, Babe."

I nod as he starts applying the lotion to my back, getting the back of my neck and my ears. I laugh when he puts it on my ears. Then he rubs it in on my arms. I can tell he's going to move to the front and my legs, but I stop him. "Thank you, Carlos, but I think I have it from here."

As much as I want him to continue, I know Abuela and the rest of the family is watching us. I have a bad reputation, so I don't want to ruin it any more. At around six in the evening, after we had hot dogs, hamburgers, and salads, the guys decide to play soccer. Once again, the girls want to sit on the sidelines, staring at the boys. I approach the guys. "Can I play?"

"Do you know how to play soccer, Jersey?" Miguel asks.

"Yes. I played a little in Trenton."

"Oh, man, come on, she won't be able to keep up with us," Jay complained.

"We don't have even teams without her. We need her to play." Lester says.

"Well, I don't want her on my team. I want to win." Jay responded.

"Who from my team wants to switch sides? We'll take Steph." Chris volunteered to switch teams, so I was with Carlos and Lester. We all huddled together to discuss positions and strategies. I told the guys where I usually play, that I was on the Varsity team since freshman year. They seem to be impressed. They let me play my position, and we get started.

Forty minutes later, we have won the game, six to nil. Our team is jumping up and down, high-fiving and hugging each other. I reach Lester, and he lifts me off my feet, kissing my forehead. "Way to go, _hermanita_. You did great!"

When I got to Carlos, he picked me up and spun me around. "Damn, girl, you really can play."

"And you doubted me?"

"Not for a moment."

Even the losing team was in awe of my performance. "Hey, Jersey, you can play on my team any time," Jay said. We all laughed at his change of heart.

At eight o'clock, we started to set up the blankets to watch the fireworks. Most of the girls have paired off with a guy by this point. I went to help Tia get the girls ready for bed, and when I returned, Maria was trying to pair up with Carlos. Lester was sitting with Sydney, who was probably the coolest of the girls there. I approved of her. When Carlos saw me, he got up and moved to a different part of the blanket, pulling me down with him. I sat with my back to his front, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me near him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lester's POV**

I'm sitting on a blanket with Sydney next to me, and I can't help but notice how cozy my cousin and Steph seem. As much as I know that I have no right to tell Steph or Carlos what to do, I'm afraid that they are going to hurt each other. Carlos is so much more experienced than Stephanie, and she, well, she is naïve and innocent. While I know that Carlos will never force Stephanie to do something she doesn't want, I'm afraid she'll go along to please Carlos.

I know that there is more to the incident then Steph is telling me, and it kills me to see that she has shared it with Carlos but can't talk to me. I've spoken to Abuela about it, and she said to give it time. She said that Stephanie and I are too close, that she probably feels embarrassed talking to me about it, but she did tell Carlos. She also told me to relax that Carlos and Stephanie will be good together. I don't know how she knows that, but I hope she's right, for Steph's sake.

I watch as the other girls eye Steph, clearly not happy with the attention Carlos is paying her. He's ignoring everyone else, even the girls he was trying to seduce last week. Since Steph has arrived, the other girls are invisible to him. The rest of the guys are in awe of Steph, and either see her as a sister/best friend or as a potential conquest. I think I squashed the conquest desires, but I know seeing her cozy with Carlos will help to end those thoughts quickly.

It's in the upper 70s, but Stephanie seems to be cold. Even though she was keeping up with us and having fun, she looked a little off today. Steph also looked a little pale yesterday. I hope she's not getting sick. I see Carlos pull her closer to him, taking a towel and placing it on her legs. Carlos and I both have a high body temperature and tend to give off a lot of heat. I'm sure he'll warm her up in no time. As the firework display starts, I turn my attention to the sky and to Sydney, sitting next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She turns her head, and our lips meet. As I've done the previous two Independence Days here in Miami, I spend the whole display making G-rated fireworks with my girl du jour. When the show is over, I turn to look for Carlos and Stephanie, only to see that they are missing. Shit. Where the fuck did they go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlos' POV**

We are sitting on a blanket, together, watching the big firework show. Steph is leaning against me, with her hair tickling my nose. _Dios_, all I want to do is kiss her. She places her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. She doesn't look right. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little nauseous. I guess I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Maybe it was the three pieces of flan, Babe."

"No, it wasn't that. I'm cold. I can't seem to get warm."

I feel her head, and she's burning up. I look at her face, seeing that she's pale. "Do you think you can walk to the picnic tables? I'd carry you, but I don't think you want to draw attention to yourself."

"Yeah, I think I can make it." I stand, helping Stephanie up. I put my arm around her waist, and she leans on me as we walk to the adults. I hear her groan while grabbing her abdomen.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a sharp pain in my stomach. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up." I pick her up, wanting to get her to Tia and Abuela as soon as possible. She doesn't look right, and I'm concerned.

"_Carlito_, _mi nieto_, what's wrong?" Abuela asks.

"I don't know. Stephanie says she cold, but she feels boiling. She doesn't feel good, and her stomach hurts. She said she feels like she's going to vomit."

Tia places her hand on Steph's forehead. "She's burning up. Steph, what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts bad. Too much pain. I feel like I'm going to be sick, and I can't get warm. So much pain." Tears start to flow down Steph's beautiful face. I feel my heart clenching that I can't help her.

"Come, _mi hija_, we're going to the hospital. Those symptoms don't sound good." Tia Celia says. I continue to carry Stephanie to the car, when I gently place her in the back seat, buckling her in before sitting next to her on the other side. My father hands me a shirt and sneakers, and I put them on. Steph is already wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with flip flops. Dad gets in the driver's seat and starts to drive to Miami General. During the drive, Steph is holding her belly and crying. "Ssh, _querida_, it's okay." I try to calm her, to console her. When we arrive, I jump out of the car and help her out.

"Can't stand. Too much pain." I once again lift her, following Lester's father into the ER. We tell the nurse Steph's symptoms, and she has us talking to a different nurse in no time. Steph's blood pressure is too high, her breathing is labored, and her pain is a twelve. The nurse immediately sends her into a bed in the ER. A doctor comes to exam her about ten minutes later.

After once again rehashing her symptoms, he asks her. "Is there any chance you are pregnant?"

"Maybe." Stephanie squeaks out.

I reply, "she was raped about two weeks, in New Jersey."

"And you are?" The doctor asks Tio Paul and I.

"I'm her guardian right now. We hired her for the summer to help us with our younger children while here in Miami. My mother-in-law is having a knee replacement surgery tomorrow. My wife asked Steph to join us to help with our young girls. I have a notarized letter here from her parents giving me temporary medical power of attorney."

The doctor examines the letter, then continues, "do you know if the rape was reported?"

"It wasn't," Tio responded.

"Okay. I am going to have to send Stephanie for imaging, but I'll send her for a sonogram instead of an MRI. The sonogram will let us know if there are any problems, and we may be able to determine if she is pregnant. It might be too early to tell, though. I'll also run a blood test and urinalysis. There is a chance that we won't be able to determine if she's pregnant at this point, as it's close to possible conception. I think she may have a ruptured appendix based on her symptoms. I'm also going to give her some morphine. It will help with her pain."

"Okay, doctor."

"Miss Plum, when was your last period?"

I watch Steph close her eyes, trying to think back. "About a month ago, maybe a little longer. I think I had it around Memorial Day, but I don't have a regular cycle. I never know when it's coming."

The doctor nods her head, then leaves the room to order the tests. Five minutes later, the nurse if giving Steph morphine through her IV, and ten minutes after that, an orderly is wheeling her off to imaging. When she returns, she's about to pass out from exhaustion.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, but the doctor returns, looking grim.

"What's the verdict, Doctor?" Tio asks.

"Mr. Rizzi, Stephanie does indeed have a ruptured appendix. We need to operate immediately. However, she is also pregnant. There is a chance that she could lose the baby during surgery. We will try to be as gentle as possible, but we can't guarantee the fetus' survival."

I look at Stephanie, to see her eyes are wide open, with tears flowing once again. "Are you sure? Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes, dear. We saw the gestational sac during the ultrasound. You are about five weeks pregnant. Your tentative due date would be at the end of February, the beginning of March."

"Oh, God, my parents are going to kill me! This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant."

"Miss Plum, it will be okay. Don't worry. We have a great program here that will help you. But first, we need to remove your appendix."

"Okay. Can I have a minute alone?" Steph asked.

"It will take about ten minutes before the OR is ready. You can have the wait time for yourself."

Tio Paul and the doctor leave the room. I'm about to leave as well when she calls me. "Carlos, please stay."

"How do you feel, Babe?"

"Scared. I don't want to be a mom, at least not yet. I'm not even seventeen yet! If my mother finds out, she'll make me marry Joe Morelli. I don't want to marry him. I hate him."

"Stephanie, it will be okay. We'll help you. We won't abandon you. Please stop crying."

"How will I ever lead a normal life?"

"You will, Steph, you'll see. Don't worry about that now. We'll have time to figure out your options. Just relax."

"Please be in my room when I wake up?"

"I'll do my best to be there. Feel better, Babe." I say as the orderly and nurse enter the room.

"Time to roll, sweetheart. When you wake up in a couple of hours, you'll feel a thousand times better."

* * *

**A/N: I based the number of weeks Steph is pregnant based on the first day of her last period. That is what the OB/GYN did for me during my two pregnancies. That's why she's five weeks instead of two.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mr. Rizzi's POV**

I can't believe that Stephanie is pregnant. Poor girl. First, she has her innocence stolen from her by that no good piece of shit, then she has to have his seed planted in her. She is so petrified that she'll be forced to live the Burg life. Though I grew up in the Burg, I don't understand the Burg mentality. I am definitely not raising my girls to "Burg standards." If it weren't for the excellent school that they were going to and my job in the State government, I'd move to northern Jersey or New York. However, I need to stay in Trenton for the foreseeable future. I understand why my stepson, Lester, felt like an outsider. Why it never mattered to my family or me that Celia was Cuban, most inhabitants of the Burg aren't as open-minded. It's really a shame, considering that almost the entire Burg is inhabited by immigrants and first or second-generation Americans.

I wasn't looking forward to the phone call that I had to make to Ellen Plum. That woman is a viper. She is respectful and talks politely to me, but she treats Celia like she's garbage. I'm glad that Celia's first husband, Lester's father, was a Spaniard because Lester has a more European look than Celia, so he is slightly more accepted, but not much. The only reason why I even talk to Ellen Plum is that Stephanie is her daughter, and in many ways, a fourth daughter to me. Stephanie and Lester have been inseparable since we moved to the Burg, and it crushed her when Lester came here to Miami. I've seen her flourish since she was reunited with Lester. Getting to know Carlos doesn't seem to be hurting easier. As much as I don't want to admit it, I think she and Carlos are attracted to each other. The way that they connected almost immediately is scary. Carlos, who was always so distant, so introverted, has talked more with Stephanie then he has nearly anyone else, aside from Lester and Mama.

I find a payphone and make the call that I'm dreading. I decide not to mention the potential pregnancy yet to Ellen Plum. I'll wait until I have to tell her. I'm not going to let Stephanie deal with the stress and unreasonable expectations of her Burg mother. She picks up the phone after the second ring.

_"Hello, Plum residence."_

"Hello, Ellen, it's Paul Rizzi. I'm sorry to bother you on a holiday, but there is a situation here with Stephanie."

_"Please don't tell me she set fire to your mother-in-law's home trying to cook. I told her to never attempt to cook again. She's is hopeless."_

I am at a loss for words. I can't believe that Ellen thinks the emergency has to do with Stephanie setting fire to a kitchen. What the fuck is wrong with Ellen? "No, Ellen, nothing like that. Something more serious." I pause before continuing, "Stephanie is in Miami General. She needs to have her appendix removed. It ruptured."

_"Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry that Stephanie ruined your holiday. Don't feel you need to stay in the hospital with her. She'd be fine by herself. If you don't want to deal with her when she's recovering, just put her on a plane and send her back to Trenton."_

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll be honored to help Steph during her recovery. It's no problem at all. It will probably do Mama well to have someone to convalesce with."

_"If you change your mind, just give me a call. I'll talk to Stephanie sometime next week to make sure she's okay. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to my guests."_

"Goodnight, Ellen, and again, I'm sorry for disturbing your evening."

_"Goodnight, Paul."_ She answers as she hangs up the phone. I stare at the payphone as Lester walks into the waiting room.

"Paul, what's wrong with Stephanie?"

I sigh, I hate that Lester was uncomfortable with calling me Dad or something similar, especially since I've been his father figure for more than ten years. "She has appendicitis and needs to have her appendix removed. The doctors also said that she's pregnant."

The moment Lester heard that Stephanie was pregnant, he stood up and kicked the garbage pail. "The fucking cock-sucking _pendejo_! When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him for hurting Steph like that."

"Lester Santos, control yourself," I say.

He looks at me, a glare really, then replies. "Sorry."

"I understand how you feel, but you need to control your temper. It won't do Stephanie any good for you to be banned from visiting her."

"You're right. I just hate that Morelli did that to her. He's always been a viper. I know that he had his sights set on Steph for a while. I never should have left her. Me not being there, in Trenton, made her vulnerable to Joe."

"Lester, you can't control another man. You being there wouldn't have made a difference. Who's to say he still wouldn't have touched her."

"He wouldn't have, not with me there protecting her. Anyway, does she know?"

"Yes, and she's petrified, rightly so. I just got off the phone with that viper who claims to be her mother, and she thought I was calling because Steph set fire to the kitchen. Ellen told me if we didn't want to deal with Steph, to send her on a flight back to Trenton by herself. I can't believe that woman."

"Nothing's changed, she's always been dismissive of Steph. If it were Valerie here, though, she'd be on the first flight out of Trenton."

"Do you think Stephanie would want to stay here in Miami?"

"You mean after the summer?"

"Yes, I'm thinking of asking Mama if she'll keep Steph as well. If she is pregnant, we need to keep her away from the Burg, or her mother will have her married off to that Morelli scum."

"I'd love for her to be here. I think she's enjoying herself here. But, do you think it's a good idea to have her and Carlos under the same roof."

I look at my stepson and see a protective and possessive older brother. I smile, then answer, "Les, if there is a connection between those two, being a thousand some odd miles away won't help. You're Abuela is not a pushover. She'll keep those two honest, but I think Steph is good for Carlos, and he's good for her."

"Where is he?"

"With Steph. She didn't handle finding out she's pregnant well. He's calming her down."

"Let me go to her."

"No, Carlos is handling it. She wanted him to stay. Let him help Steph."

I watch as Lester sighs, visibly not happy that he's been pushed aside in favor of his cousin. As much as he loves Steph like a sister, I know that he is starting to see her for the beautiful young woman she has become. I don't think that either of them would ever date the other, but I do know that she will be the one that Lester will be comparing women to from now on.

Carlos finally comes and joins us in the waiting room. "They are bringing her into surgery. Uncle Paul, can we wait until the surgery is over before we leave?"

"Carlos, we'll stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

"How is Steph?" Lester asks his cousin.

"Steph's okay. She's scared. She knows that when her mother finds out, she'll demand that Steph return to Trenton and marry Joe immediately. While she does want to be a mother someday, she doesn't want a baby now. _Dios_, I could kill that jerk."

"You and me both, bro."

We settle into a comfortable silence in the waiting room, each locked in our own thoughts. I haven't seen the introspective side of Carlos in several years. When he was a child, he was often quiet, but he would become rambunctious and energized when we would visit. He was thrilled to have his cousin Lester over, for it gave him a break from his sisters. I think being the living doll to three older sisters was tough on him. He learned to be quiet, to, in essence, hide in plain sight. I can't tell you how many times his mother shared stories on how they were looking all over for him to find him sitting on the couch playing with his GI Joes or his model cars. While most boys would play with any toy cars, Carlos only wanted the expensive ones. I don't know how he knew it, but he seemed to know which brands were the status models from a young age. His favorite cars were always the Porsches. Though he did like his Jeep for his Army men.

Before the twins were born, and up until they were about two, Carlos was doted on by his parents. He was the center of their world. Then, once the twins started moving and grooving, the priority shifted from Carlos to the twins. It didn't help that he was starting school. The older girls struggled, especially Celia, since she didn't speak English until she started school. Maria and Ricardo spent hours with the girls on their homework. Carlos wanted to play soccer, take karate, and play football, but he wasn't able to past second grade because they didn't have the means to take him to and from practice with the schedules of the girls. He started to resent his siblings, for it seemed they always got to do everything, and he got to do nothing. Then, when the girls were finally straightened out, the twins needed Julianna's and Ricardo's attention. Once again, Carlos's parents pushed him aside. I'm not surprised that he joined the gang. It was his way of belonging, of feeling important. His intelligence only helped, because he was able to do bad things that the other members couldn't do, like jumping cars at 14.

The best thing that happened to Carlos was Mama agreeing to take him. It was either move to Miami and start over or face time in juvie. Mama, being all alone in the house, can give Carlos the love and attention he needed. She put him first and got him enrolled in the activities he loved. She signed him up for karate, soccer, and football. He played both soccer and football on the high school team until the coaches made him choose one. They both wanted him on their sides, as he was one of the best players, but Carlos chose soccer. He excelled in karate and took additional martial arts lessons. He is on his way to a black belt in two different martial arts.

Once Lester joined him, they became partners in crime. While they never did anything illegal, they were always together. Lester also played soccer, and they both appreciate the girls. However, I know that Mama has explained, numerous times, that they are to respect the girls and be careful. She told my wife Celia that she had one of her godsons explain to the boys how to put on a condom correctly, and also explained the ramifications of knocking up a girl. Now, if they are anything like me, I know they've explored the opposite sex. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Lester is sexually active, and I suspect Carlos is, especially since Lester is acting so protective over Stephanie. However, I know without a doubt that Carlos would never knowingly hurt Steph.

I'm not sure how long we've been waiting, but the doctor approaches us, taking us out of our inner musings.

"Mr. Rizzi, Stephanie is out of surgery. Her appendix was ruptured, but we were able to remove it without any issues, laparoscopically. She won't have any scars. As far as the pregnancy, we're not sure if the fetus is viable. It's too soon to hear a heartbeat. She needs to follow up with an OB/GYN in about a month. At that point, the doctor will be able to determine if the fetus made it. If she menstruates before then, that would mean that she has miscarried. If she does miscarry, though, she shouldn't have any problems having children in the future. She is in recovery now. In about ten minutes, one person may go back and sit with her if you'd like."

"May I see her?" Carlos quickly asks. The doctor looks to me, and I nod my head in consent.

"Okay, young man, you may see her, but you must be quiet. I cannot have you disturbing the other patients."

"Yes, Sir," Carlos replied.

The doctor walked away. We all sat back down. I'm not even sure when it was that we all stood.

"Carlos, I think I should be there when she wakes up," Lester said.

"She asked me to be there."

Once again, I see hurt and disappointment pass on Lester's face. Carlos sees it too. "Les, I'm sorry. I don't want to come between you and Stephanie, but she is embarrassed. The incident has her out of sorts, and she's ashamed of what happened. She told me some more details, and she said that she wasn't ready to tell you because it's hard for her to talk to you about that because you are her older brother, and she can't discuss that stuff with you. Steph promised me that she'd tell you before she leaves Miami, but just understand that she's feeling conflicted."

I see that Lester now understands, and some of the hurt leaves his face to be replaced with anger. Right now, if I were Joe Morelli, I'd stay far away from Trenton, because three angry men want nothing more than to put him six feet under.


	12. Chapter 12

**ephanie's POV**

I'm trying to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. I hear a beep and feel pressure around my arm. I feel a hand holding mine. I concentrate and force my eyes to open, to see two gorgeous brown eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning, Babe. How are you feeling?" Carlos asks.

"My throat is scratchy, and my body hurts."

Carlos lets go of my hand momentarily so he could pour me some water. He placed the bendy plastic straw in the cup and held it up to my lips. I took a few sips, and it felt like I was delivered a life-line as the cold water flowed down my throat. Once I finished, Carlos placed the cup back on the bedside table.

"Steph, you had your appendix removed. Don't worry, you won't have a big scar. The doctor was able to do it laparoscopically." I saw him pause, taking a deep breath before continuing, "he is not sure if the baby is still alive. You need to follow up with another doctor in a month to find out."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. A baby. Fucking Morelli. When I opened them again, I saw Carlos staring at me. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not. Carlos, I can't do this. I can't be a mother. I'll only be seventeen. There are so many things I want to do. I want to go to college; I want to see the world. I've considered joining the military to get away from the Burg, but I hate guns. I want to go clubbing, to have boyfriends, to be like every other girl my age. I don't want to be married by twenty, barefoot, and pregnant for year upon years. I want to live my life, but when I have this baby, my life will be over."

"Babe, it doesn't have to be. You can still do all of that if you want. I'd help you; my family would help you. You don't have to keep the baby. You can put the baby up for adoption. Your life doesn't have to end."

I shake my head as the tears start to escape. "In your world, that is possible. In my world, there is only one outcome. Once my mother finds out, she'll be on her way to Miami to drag me back to the Burg. She'll head straight to Angie Morelli's house, where she and Mrs. Morelli will start planning our wedding. When Joe returns home on leave, we will be quickly married, hopefully before I start to show, and then I will be expected to act as the doting, loving wife. I will have this child and stay home with him or her, having my life revolving the child. When Joe is around, he'll sleep with me, in hopes of adding to the family, leaving me at home with the kids while he goes out, earning a paycheck. I'd rather kill myself than live that life."

At that moment, Lester walked into my room. "How's my little sister?"

"Not so hot, Les. I'm a mess, a complete and utter disaster."

"No, you're not, Steph. You're perfect, and always have been."

"Yeah, right. If I were perfect, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Steph, even perfect people get appendicitis."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Steph, it is not your fault that Morelli took advantage of you and got you pregnant. You did nothing wrong. He is the one who was in the wrong. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"Steph, you need to tell Lester everything. He needs to understand." Carlos said. I know that Carlos is right, but for some reason, while I can easily talk to Carlos and share my fears and innermost thoughts with him, I can't do that with Lester. Not to mention, he's not the same Lester who lived in the Burg. He's escaped, and I can see that he won't understand me as well.

"Please, Beautiful, tell me everything. I need to know what that _pendejo_ did to you."

I smile before I start to laugh. Both Lester and Carlos stare at me, confused. "I'm sorry," I reply once I've calmed down, "it's just that you never curse in front of me in English, but you curse all the time in Spanish as if it isn't as bad to curse in another language as it would be to curse in English."

I see them both come to that same conclusion, and they look dumbfounded. "Fuck, you're right, Beautiful."

"That's better," I reply. "Fine, Les, I'll tell you everything, but you must promise me to NEVER go after Joe. I will take care of him in my own way, but I want you to stay out of it."

"But Steph, I can't do that. I should have protected you."

"How could you protect me from Miami, Les? Did you think of that before you decided to screw up so your parents, who actually love and support you, would send you to your grandmothers? No, you didn't. You just thought about you. You never understood that your sisters, who were babies, needed your parents more because they were unable to do anything for themselves. All you thought about was how they had no time for you. It didn't matter to you that I was always there, that I support you, that I leaned on you for courage and support. No, you were a selfish, butthead. Now, you feel bad because you didn't protect me. You stopped protecting me the minute you started to screw around." The tears were now flowing quickly, and I got out all the anger and frustration I felt for Lester in that one speech. He looked at me as though I slapped him across the face. I don't think he ever realized how his leaving affected me.

"Steph, I didn't realize it. What else happened to you after I left?"

At that moment, a doctor and nurse walked in. "Boys, we need to ask you to leave as we examine Miss Plum. When we finish, you can rejoin her."

"See you in a few, Stephanie," Carlos said.

"_Hasta tarde, hermanita._"

"Later."

The doctor examined my incisions once they left and asked me a bunch of questions about my pain level. Seeing the tears, he asked me if I wanted to be alone. I told him no that I was just dealing with everything with the help of my friend and brother. He nodded his head.

"Steph, we are not sure if the baby is still alive. You may be pregnant, or you may not be. Anesthesia this early in the pregnancy usually isn't a problem for the fetus, but since the appendix ruptured slightly, some bacteria did go through your system. It's that bacteria that would be harmful to a developing fetus. We won't know for sure until you see an obstetrician. However, if you start menstruating, that would be a pretty strong indication of a miscarriage."

"So, there is a possibility that I'm not pregnant anymore?"

"Yes, dear, there is. Either way, though, you have options. Feel free to discuss them with your doctor. Stephanie, even though you are sixteen and a minor, it is still your body. You have a right to decide what is right for you. Don't let anyone pressure you to do something that you don't want to do."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson. When can I leave?"

"You need to stay here until tomorrow to make sure everything is okay. You can't have food until you pass gas or have a bowel movement. Once you do that, then we'll give you something to eat. If you have no problems, then you can go home tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Once the doctor and nurse left my room, Carlos and Lester came back in. "Is everything okay?" Asked Lester.

"Yes, everything is good. Oh, my goodness! Today's Abuela's surgery. I was supposed to help your mom with your sisters today, I was supposed to babysit them. When she said I was coming with them, she said that today was the only day she needed me. Now, I'm here, and she doesn't have anyone. Why do I always mess things up?"

"Stephanie, relax, it's okay. Mrs. Rivera's granddaughter, Jasmine, is watching the girls today. It's not a problem. You didn't screw anything up. There was nothing you could do to prevent this from happening to you when it did. You need to relax, Beautiful."

"Are you sure your parents aren't mad at me?"

"Yes, _Querida,_ we're sure. Uncle Paul and Tia Celia could never be mad at you over a necessary emergency surgery."

"How is Abuela? Do you know?"

"She's in the OR now. It is a routine knee replacement. She should do fine."

"Okay. So, do you guys wanna play cards?"

We settled into playing Uno to pass the time away. I lost track of how many rounds we played. All I know is that we each won at least once.

Shortly after lunch, Tia Celia came in to see me. "Boys, it's time for you to go visit with Abuela. She wants to see you both. I'll sit here with Stephanie while you go."

"_S__í_, Mama," Lester responded.

"We'll be back soon, Babe."

"Tell Abuela I send my love."

"Will do, Steph," Carlos replied as they walked out of my room.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm in a little pain from the operation, but mostly, I'm scared."

"About the baby?"

"Yes. I don't want to be a mom yet, I'm too young. Besides, I can't even cook! I don't have a job. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Stephanie, you have options. No one is saying you must have this child, that you must raise this child. That is up to you. Look, Steph, you have my support in whatever you decide. I will be here for you. You have choices. Your first choice is the have the baby and raise him or her. Choice two is that you have the baby and give the baby up for adoption. Many couples cannot have a child on their own but would provide a loving, stable family for your baby. The third choice is to terminate the pregnancy. Although our religious teachings tell us that abortion is immoral, it is a legal option for you. I, for one, do not think you'd go to Hell for terminating this pregnancy if you so choose, especially considering the way this child was conceived. However, the choice is fully yours. As to your mother's wishes, you don't have to do what she wants you to do. There is no reason for you to marry Joseph Morelli. Chances are, if you were to marry him, he'd cheat on you, probably abuse you, at least mentally and emotionally if not physically, and you'd be miserable, taking it out on the child or children you never wanted. It wouldn't be a good situation for anyone involved."

"I understand what you are saying, but you don't know my Mom. Once she finds out, she'll start planning the wedding with Angie Morelli. I can't do this. She can never know."

"Steph, would you like to stay in Miami with Abuela Rosa? You could go to school here, finishing your high school career with Carlos. Carlos and Lester would look out for you, and Abuela would provide you with the support you need. If you choose to keep the baby, Abuela will help you. And before you ask, this was Abuela's suggestion."

I am shocked at what I'm being offered. I do love it here in Miami, but granted, I've only been here a short time. I do think that this is an option that I must keep open, but not one that I can make today. "Tia Celia, thank you for the offer. Right now, I can't accept it, but I will think about it. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is, Stephanie. Remember, we love you. Now, would you like to get cleaned up a bit?"

"I'd love that. I feel all sweaty and gross, and I'm sure my hair is a disaster. Goodness, I can't believe I let Carlos and Lester see me like this!"

"There was no way we were keeping Carlos or Lester out of here. You look beautiful, Stephanie, don't doubt that."

Tia Celia helped up from the bed and into the bathroom. She stood by while I washed my body and my hair. Tia helped me to dry, then helped me into a pair of soft cotton pajama pants and a clean hospital gown on top. I had a convertible bra with me, so she was able to undo the straps so I could wear it under my gown. She said once they removed the IV, I would be able to put on a regular shirt. I was thankful for the pants and bra, as I didn't need to sit here with my sheet pulled all the way up while the guys were here.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Would you like me to braid your hair? I think that would be easier for you."

"Yes, that would be great." I sat down while Tia stood behind me. In no time, she had expertly braided my hair. As Tia finished, I felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She helped me back in, and as I was there, I felt myself release gas. There was nothing else, but I knew that meant I could eat, and at that moment, my stomach let out a roar.

"Tia, can you call the nurse? I'm starving."

"Okay, Steph."

A few minutes later, the nurse came in. She was a pleasant woman in her 40s. "How are you feeling? You called?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. What can I have to eat?"

"Did you have a bowel movement, or did you pass gas yet?"

"I passed gas."

"Okay, lie down and let me check you quickly."

She did a quick check of my abdomen, then took my vitals. She noted some information on my chart then said, "Okay, it looks like you're cleared to eat. Your first meal will be bland, but you can have a better dinner. I'll bring you some chicken broth, chocolate pudding, bread, and apple sauce. You can't eat solids yet."

"Okay. That's fine."

The nurse quickly left. As she returned with my lunch, Carlos and Lester returned from their visit with Abuela.

"Before you ask, Beautiful, Abuela is doing great. She's more concerned with how you're doing. We told her you were fine. She said that if you feel up to it and are allowed, please visit her today. Otherwise, she'll wait until tomorrow."

"Tia, she also said that you can go home. She doesn't need you here today since she'll be in bed all day. She wants you to spend time with the girls."

"I'll go say goodbye to Mama, then I'll head home. Stephanie, is there any special that you need or want?"

I paused from my eating to respond, "I'll just need clothes for tomorrow. Something to wear home. Maybe you can bring me a sundress. The doctor said to avoid any tight waistbands for at least a week."

"Are the PJs okay? I can bring you a nightgown instead?"

"The pajama pants are fine. They aren't tight."

"Okay. I'll come up tomorrow morning to help you get dressed. Call me if you need anything, the phone is on, and the tv is also available."

"Thank you once again."

"No problem, _mi hija_." After a quick kiss to my forehead and one to both Carlos and Lester, Tia Celia left my room.

"What happened after I left Trenton, Stephanie?"

I look at Lester, annoyed. I was hoping he would forget about what I said, that he would drop it, but I know he won't. I don't want to remember. Somehow, Carlos sensed my changed mood, and he moved to sit behind me on the bed, letting me lean against his chest. I don't know why, but I seem to draw strength from Carlos. I sigh before I begin.

"Everything was okay for the first few weeks. Then, slowly, my mom started in on me. She was even more relentless in making me into the perfect Burg girl. My Latin dance classes were changed to traditional ballroom classes, cooking lessons resumed, and I was compared to Saint Valerie even more. I was already on the soccer team, and my mom tried to make me quit, but the coach stepped in, and only because of Ms. Hendrickson's threat to call CPS was I allowed to continue to play. I was discouraged from being around Carl or Eddie because it wasn't proper. She tried to make me hang out with girls like Val, but I stuck with just Mary Lou. When your mom first asked me to babysit, she told me I wasn't allowed to, but then your father spoke to my mother, and somehow, I was allowed. The only time I wasn't under her scrutiny was when I was babysitting your sisters. She was thrilled when Eddie and I started dating and was devasted when we broke up. Mrs. Molnar managed to convince my mom to let me stay with them this summer in Point Pleasant, where Mary Lou and I were hoping to be lifeguards. Then, when Joe did what he did, those plans were canceled. My summer prospect was being on house arrest, stuck with my mom, who would redouble her efforts to make me conform to Burg standards. Joe, well, he destroyed me in more ways than one. My father wanted to press charges, but my mother told him that I lead Joe on, that I flirted with him, and that I initiated the act. My father chose to believe my mother. They both called me a useless whore, a slut, and a disgrace. Once they find out about the possible baby, I'll be the outcast."

"Steph, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me when we spoke? I would have tried to help."

"How? How were you going to help me from Miami? There was nothing you could do. Besides, you sounded so happy, so content that I didn't want to take that away from you."

"What are you going to do in September?"

"I'm going to go home, go to school, and pray that I'm not pregnant. I just need to make it to my eighteenth birthday. Once I turn eighteen, I'm out of Trenton, and I'm separating myself from my so-called family."

"And what if you are pregnant? Then what?"

"All I know is that I won't marry Joe Morelli. I don't think I could ever give up this child, and I know I can't terminate the pregnancy, so I guess that means I'll be raising the baby on my own."

"I'll help you; in fact, I'll even…"

"Don't you say it, Mister. You will NOT marry me. I will not have you stuck to me out of a feeling of obligation. If you want to help me as the most amazing uncle this child could have, then I'm all for it, but you will NOT be this child's father. You did not have anything to do with the making of this child."

"And neither did you, Steph. You didn't actively participate. Your choice was taken away."

"I know, and I won't do that to you."

"What else did Joe do?" Les asked.

I relented, telling Lester all the gory details. I knew that he was beyond angry, and so was Carlos, though Carlos was better at hiding his emotions. I knew it wouldn't be too much longer until I broke down crying, and for some reason, I didn't want Lester to see me cry, at least not yet. It was almost as if Carlos read my mind.

"Les, why don't you go for a walk. You need to let out some of your aggression. You're not helping Stephanie."

"You're right, I'll be back in a little while. Stephanie, I'm sorry. Please remember that I am here for you, always and forever. _Te amo, hermanita._"


	13. Chapter 13

**Lester's POV**

It's been a week since Stephanie told me everything that happened to her in the Burg since I left. Morelli. Huh. I can't believe what that ass did to my little sister, my Stephanie. If I ever come across him, I'll make him pay. Oh, no, I won't make it obvious, little things. He'll get his day. I still can't believe that Steph didn't want to tell me. I mean, we used to be able to share everything with each other. But then again, if my half-sisters told me what Steph did, it would be very awkward. I guess that's the way it is when you get older. I hope that in the future, we reconnect the way we were in Trenton.

I'm glad that Steph can confide in Carlos and finds support in him. I can tell, he's hung up on Steph. Before she came, he couldn't stop talking about trying to get into Maria's pants. Then, on the beach, he completely ignored her. I know she's pissed, and I can't wait to see the fireworks between her and Stephanie.

I'm concerned about Steph being pregnant. I know if she were to go back to Trenton, she'd be married to Morelli inside a month. Can't have any scandals in the Burg. It won't matter that Steph is barely legal, all that will matter is that the father is married to the child's mother. I was serious when I told her I'd marry her. I know that with me, Steph would be safe, and the baby would be provided for. However, for Stephanie's sake, I hope that she miscarries, even though I know it will crush her. With Carlos and me by her side, though, she should pull through this event fine.

Tomorrow she has an appointment with the doctor to check on the status of the baby. Fortunately, Stephanie has shown no signs of morning sickness. She walks around with a smile on her face, being brave and happy in front of us, but Carlos and I hear her crying in the shower and in her room at night. While neither one of us can do anything for her when she's showering, we go to her at night. Usually, it's Carlos. For some reason, she calms down faster in his presence then she does in mine. As much as it hurts, I'm glad that Carlos can provide her with the comfort she needs.

Carlos and I are waiting for Stephanie to come downstairs so we can go to the beach. We have a standing soccer game on the beach that starts at ten. It's now 9:30, and we need to get going. We hear Stephanie slam the bathroom door closed, then she opens it, running into her room. After a few minutes, she runs into Mama's room. Then Steph's back in the bathroom. When she comes downstairs, she has a massive smile on her face.

"I'm not pregnant! Can you believe it? I'm not pregnant!" Steph says as she comes running over to us, barely containing her excitement.

"How do you know?"

"I got my…you know…my friend." She said. I guess we looked at her strangely because she added, "you know, my monthly visitor." We still stared at her. Finally, she rolled her eyes and whispered, "I got my period."

Both Carlos and I immediately got what she was saying and then winced. We know chicks have that thing, but we don't like to talk about it. All we know is that having their period means that they are whiny, bitchy, cranky, and they withhold sex. You would think they'd be all over having sex when they knew, without a doubt, that they couldn't become pregnant.

"That's wonderful. What did Mama say?" I ask.

"Stephanie, I got you an appointment today at one. The doctor will confirm that you are not pregnant anymore. They need to make sure if you did miscarry, that the fetus is no longer inside you."

"Oh, okay. Can I go to the beach with the guys?" Steph asks.

"Sure. Just be back here by noon, and not a minute later. Got it, boys?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Yes, Tia Celia."

Stephanie has a genuine smile on her face for the first time since arriving in Miami. I only hope that nothing takes that smile away from her today. We quickly don our shoes and head down to the beach. The guys are all there, and they are thrilled to see Stephanie.

"Stephanie, are you going to play today?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to give you guys a break."

Steph is still recovering from her appendectomy, so she is wearing shorts and a tank top with a t-shirt over it. She can't get sand in the incision and can't go in the ocean yet. However, even with her restrictions, she still goes everywhere with us.

We get our teams situated and start playing. Several of the girls begin to arrive to watch the game. I eye Maria, staring at Stephanie, and I know she's up to no good. I can tell Steph senses that Maria is going to cause trouble, but she doesn't seem phased by it. She continues to sit on the chair we brought for her, watching us play, calling out advice, and being our biggest cheerleader. After forty minutes, we take a break. Carlos goes over to Stephanie, and she hands him a towel and a bottle of water. She tosses another my way. I chug my bottle, then head into the ocean. Nothing like a quick dip to cool you off before we resume our game. Carlos usually comes in, but he's sitting on the sand in front of Steph, talking to her. I watch as she sends him to the water. I see Carlos reluctantly stand, then he runs into the ocean to join us. He swims over to me.

"She needs an umbrella. She's going to get a sunburn. She didn't bring any extra sunblock."

"That's not good. Maybe one of the girls has some she can borrow."

"I don't trust any of them. The girls are all friendly with Maria, and she is not happy with Stephanie or me right now. Maria thought that she was going to be my girlfriend this summer, and while a month ago, I wouldn't mind tapping her, she's not someone I want to associate with. She's a bitch. But now that Steph is here, I have no desire to touch Maria with a ten-foot pole."

"I hope you are not thinking about tapping, Stephanie," I say, letting my protectiveness show through. Carlos is not to fuck with Stephanie.

"Lester, after everything she's been through, I am not going to take advantage of her. Stephanie is my girl. I'm staking my claim on her. No one is allowed near her, or they will have to face me. I am going to marry Stephanie someday."

"Good luck with that, bro."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't understand the Burg. Stephanie is the Burg, which means she is destined to be a housewife and mother, married to an Italian or Hungarian man. Steph is to spend her life barefoot and pregnant. Women wait hand and foot on their husbands in the Burg. Carlos, you are an outsider. The only reason why I'm somewhat welcomed is that my father was Spanish, and Paul is Italian. I also look more European than Hispanic. One look at you, and they will cross themselves while watching you, making sure you don't steal the valuables."

"But that's not Stephanie, and you know it. She would never be happy living that life. I'm going to be something, and I'll be able to support her. I don't care if she works or not, I don't want her waiting on me. I don't have anyone doing that now. I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't care what anyone thinks. Les, I'm drawn to her, I need to be near her. I don't know what I'm going to do when she goes back to Trenton. I only hope that we can convince her she should stay in Miami with us. Maybe Abuela can work her magic on Steph's mother."

"I doubt it. You don't know Mrs. Plum. She is one of the two Queen bees of the Burg…her and Mrs. Morelli. Mrs. Morelli holds that title because no one wants to cross her mother-in-law, the witch, Grandma Bella."

"Come on, let's get the game started again. We need to get Steph home in an hour."

We motion for the guys to get out of the water, and we quickly regroup. We start up our game again, watching as our audience of girls are staring at our bodies, looking at us with interest. However, I see Maria watching Steph. After about twenty minutes, Carlos finally scores a goal, and we all gather around him, high-fiving him. Steph jumped up and cheered just as loudly. Carlos winked at her, and she broke out into a beautiful smile. She sat back down, and I noticed a wince. Carlos did too. I guess she pulled at her incision. We resumed the game, and soon, it was over. Our team won. We all went back to the girls, who immediately started to try to slide up to one of us, eyes on the prize. Steph, though, just sat and waited for Carlos to go to her. She was waiting for me as well, but more as a brother than as a potential boyfriend. Carlos ignored Maria's advances and didn't even give her a second glance when she offered him water, taking the bottle that Stephanie had just sipped from and downing it in one gulp.

"Come, Babe, we need to get you back home," Carlos extended his hand, and pull Steph up. Once she was standing, he folded the chair and put it back in its carry case before swinging it over his shoulder. He took Steph's hand and started to walk towards the boardwalk. She handed him his tank top. I was going to go but decided to stay here. I can see that I wasn't needed. Sydney stands next to me, and I place my hand in hers. I look down at her, deciding that I made the right decision to stay here. I gently tug on Sydney, leading her to the ocean, where we spend a good portion of the afternoon, making out and swimming. Life is good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm nervous as heck. I'm so grateful that I got my period today. I have never been so excited about it, cramps, and all. When I panicked this morning, not being able to find maxi pads, I ran into Tia Celia. She had some on hand, and I told her I had my period. She was relieved but said I need to go to the doctor to be sure. I know deep down that I miscarried, and though I'm upset about the loss of this innocent child, I'm glad that I'm not being forced to make an impossible decision regarding his or her future.

I know that I want to be a mother. Someday, when I'm older and married to a man I love. Now is not that time. I still wanted to go with Carlos and Lester to watch their friendly soccer game. Carlos took a chair for me, while Lester carried the beach blankets and water in a backpack. I still am not allowed to go into the water or to get sand on my incision, but sitting on the chair will enable me to enjoy the beach while keeping everything clean. Hopefully, by this time next week, I'll be cleared for normal activities.

When Carlos and Lester were playing, I knew that the other girls were not happy to see me, especially Maria. I know that she has her eyes on Carlos, but he belongs to me. I don't know why I'm feeling so possessive of him, but I do. It's like I know that he belongs to me. I hope I belong to him. She is not thrilled that he is giving me all his attention. When they took their break to cool off, Carlos came over to me and sat on the sand in front of me. I gave him bottled water, and he downed it. I asked him why he didn't go into the ocean, and he said he didn't want me to be lonely. I told him I was fine, that I was enjoying my time outdoors, knowing that I'd have to stay inside this afternoon because I forgot to bring sunblock to reapply. Any more time outdoors today, and I'll be a lobster tomorrow.

I finally convinced him to go into the ocean, and he reluctantly went in, joining Lester. Soon enough, though, they resumed their game. When Carlos scored the first goal of the match, I was thrilled. He really is a great player. I am learning a lot from watching his technique. I will ask him to show me some of his footwork before I go home. I know I could be a much better player if I work with Carlos.

When the match ended, the guys are high fived and fist-bumped each other, ragging on each other the way guys do. It was great to see. As the guys walked over to us, the girls swarmed them like flies on food. I didn't bother getting up. I knew that my Carlos would come to me, there was no need for me to chase after him. I saw Maria glide over to him, offering him a water bottle. Instead, he stood in front of me and took my water out of hands, gulping it down in one shot. It was a gesture that implied that I belonged to Carlos, and Carlos belonged to me. Once he finished, he helped me up, packing up my chair so we could head home.

I was glad that Lester didn't join us. It's not that I don't love Lester or enjoy spending time with him, because I do, but I am enjoying getting to know Carlos. When we are alone, he opens up to me, tells me his fears and his dreams. Today was no different.

"I'm afraid to go home to Newark."

"Why? Are you afraid that the gang will pull you back in?"

"No, I'm not worried about the gang. I'm good with the gang. I wasn't fully pledged yet, so I didn't have to go through the severing of ties like most do. That is almost impossible. When I was caught, I kept my silence, knowing that if I did, my family would be safe from them. I'm not worried about the gang."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Being with my family. I am still angry at my parents for abandoning me. Yes, I know that they are only doing what they think is best for my survival and well-being, but I felt like they dumped me. My sisters always got more attention, and then the twins. The only time I ever wanted my parent's support was when I was playing soccer. I wanted them at the game like all of my friends' parents. Instead, they never showed up, always too busy. Then, I was struggling in school with some bullies. When I tried to talk to my parents about it, they didn't have time. That was why I turned to the gang. I feel as though I didn't fit in. My Abuela is my mother, for all intents and purposes, and Lester is my brother."

"I'm sure that sending you here was a tough decision for your parents. I know that they must feel horrible, as though they failed you. I'm sure if they could go back, they'd do something different, give you a little more attention. But they knew they couldn't give you what you needed but found someone who could. I'm sure you'd do fine. At least they love you enough to help you fly."

"Come on, your parents love you."

"No, they don't. My parents hate me, I'm the screw-up, the reject. I'm the one who doesn't do anything right. My sister, Valerie, is a good child. She is the one they are proud of. She is the only one worthy of their love."

"That can't be true."

"It is. My parents blame me for what Morelli did, saying that I lead him on somehow. Made him think that I wanted him. No good Burg boy like Morelli would ever take advantage of a good Burg girl. It's because I was friendly with the likes of Lester that I was the way I was."

I can tell that Carlos was not happy with what I told him. "I wish you could stay here in Miami, at least until you turn 18. Then, you'd be free to live your life the way you want to live it."

"I'd love to stay here, but I doubt that will happen."

"You have no idea how persuasive Abuela Rosa can be, especially when Tia Celia joins her."

"We'll see." By now, we've arrived back at the house. We enter the kitchen, seeing Abuela eating her lunch.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I want to go with you, Steph, so please don't leave without me."

"Okay," I say as I sit down across from Abuela, taking a piece of tres leches cake.

"It seems that God answered your prayers, _mi hija_, and made the decision for you."

"Yes, Abuela. As much as I'm relieved, I'm also sad. I know that making a life is precious, and I will mourn the loss, but I can't say that I'm too upset."

"I understand, and so does God. _Estefan__ía_, the offer still stands, though. Do you want to stay here in Miami?"

I pause from eating my cake and look at Abuela. It would be a dream come true for me to stay here. The love I feel from Lester's family is nothing like the hatred I feel from my own.

"I'd love that, but I doubt that my mom would go along. What would the neighbors think?"

"_Estefan__ía_, you are in a toxic environment. You are not safe there. I will make sure that you stay with me here. Don't worry, _mi hija_."

As our conversation finished, and I shoved the last bite of cake into my mouth, Carlos entered the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, sneakers, and a grey Yankees t-shirt. Tia Celia followed behind Carlos.

"Mama, are you sure you're going to be okay without me for a couple of hours?"

"Yes, _carina_, I'll be fine. You go with _Estefan__ía_ and make sure she's okay."

"Okay, Mama. You have my pager number if there is a problem."

"Go, _mi hija_, I'll be fine."

Tia Celia, Carlos, and I all went outside and climbed into her SUV. It didn't take us long to arrive at the doctor's office. Once we walked into the waiting room, though, my belly filled with butterflies.

"It will be okay, _Querida_, I promise," Carlos tells me as I sit down after signing in. After a few minutes, I'm called to the back. The doctor, a female who looks to be around Tia Celia's age, examines me. She does a sonogram and takes my blood. When she finishes her exam, she asks if I want anyone with me when she tells me what's going on. I shake my head. I want to hear this by myself.

"Stephanie, you had a miscarriage. Fortunately, there is no damage to your uterus, so you can expect to have successful pregnancies in the future. I firmly believe that the miscarriage is a result of your appendectomy. The anesthesia and bacteria would have been too much for a fetus to survive."

I let out a sigh of relief, barely containing my tears of thanks. "So, I'm good, Dr. Alvez?"

"Yes, Steph, you're good. However, I would avoid having sex for at least another month, and I would highly recommend that you never have unprotected sex. Those who get pregnant from one act are often very fertile and likely to get pregnant quickly."

"Will it always hurt so much?" I don't know why I asked that question, but it just slipped out.

"Will what always hurts so much?" The doctor asked.

"Sex. When, when the guy put his thingy in me, it hurt so bad. I just remember it being painful. It hurt to walk, and it still hurt the next day. I don't think I want to have sex again."

I guess Dr. Alvez wasn't aware of my history. "Sweetheart, were you raped?"

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. No, sweetheart, it won't hurt every time. Usually, it doesn't feel painful, but maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but then your body usually accommodates to your partner. You see, Steph, some men are bigger than others. Those who are smaller usually don't hurt at all, but sometimes, a larger man will hurt when he first enters. But anyone who is looking to make sure that you are pleasured will go slowly initially until you are ready for him."

"I don't think I ever want to have sex again."

"I know you feel that way right now, but someday, you will meet a man who will love you, and you will love him. You will want to connect with him in the ultimate act of love. Now, there is nothing wrong in waiting until you find that right man, there's nothing wrong with waiting until you're married, but whenever you feel that you are ready, you will know, and it will be good."

"I guess you're right."

"Stephanie, no one has the right to have sex with you against your will. That includes oral sex or groping. Remember, your body is your body; you have complete control. Never let anyone force you to do something you don't want. And if someone does, make sure you go to the cops immediately. That person deserves to be punished. What happened to the boy who attacked you?"

"Nothing. The guy left town the next morning to join the Navy, and I was grounded for the summer, that is until Tia Celia asked me to help her here in Miami as a mother's helper while she is here to help her mother deal with a knee replacement surgery. My parents blame me. They said that I led him on, and I sent him a message that I wanted him. Yes, I had a crush on him, but I didn't want what he did. I didn't want to have sex until I was married. I was going to wait, but now everyone knows I'm a slut, and no one will think of dating me."

"Stephanie, you are not a slut, and you did not ask for it. Rape is about power, about control. The man who did this to you wanted to exert his power over you and wanted to control you, which he succeeded in. The fact that he got pleasure from the act only reinforced, in his twisted mind, that what he did was okay. Did you have an orgasm?"

"I think so. I'm not sure what one feels like."

"I think you probably did as well. The sensations the first time are often intense. Having your orgasm during the rape further justified the act in the attacker's mind because he gave you pleasure. Your body's natural reaction fueled his ego. He will most likely rape again. Stephanie, I would like to recommend that you see a therapist who can help you deal with your attack. You need to understand that you didn't do anything wrong. If you continue to see yourself as a victim, it will only make you more vulnerable in the future. I'll have my receptionist give you the names of two really great female therapists."

"Thank you, Dr. Alvez."

"You're welcome. Now I see in your chart that you have had irregular periods. I also see you were on birth control but stopped it. Did you have an adverse reaction to birth control?"

"No, my mother made me stop. She said that no good girl used birth control. That if it got out that I was on the pill, everyone would think I was a slut. She didn't know the doctor prescribed it to me. The doctor went against her wishes because he knew it was medically necessary for me."

"I'm going to put you back on the pill. Get the prescription filled and start the pack today, tomorrow the latest."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor."

"Would you mind if I spoke to Mrs. Rizzi about your visit, including the miscarriage, the therapist, and the birth control?"

"No, you can speak to her."

"Okay."

"Go to the waiting room, Stephanie. I want to see you in three weeks to make sure everything is good."

"Thank you." I get off the examination chair, put on my shoes, and walk to the exit. I stop at the receptionist, scheduling my next appointment, and getting the names and numbers for the therapists as promised along with my prescription for birth control. When I reach the waiting room, Dr. Alvez is there asking Tia Celia to follow her to her office.

"Is everything okay, Babe?"

"Yes, Carlos. Everything is okay." He sees the tear tracks on my face and looks in my eyes.

"Why were you crying?"

"I can't talk about it here. I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay," Carlos replies, grabbing my hand. We sit like that until Tia emerges from the back. She walks over to us.

"Steph, let me have those numbers. I'll set up an appointment for you as soon as possible. Let's go to CVS, and we'll get that prescription filled. Carlos, do you want me to drop you off at Abuela's or the beach?"

"Neither, Tia, I'll go with you."

"Okay. _Vamanos_."

We finish our errands and arrive back at Abuela's shortly before dinner. I help Tia prepare dinner by making the salad and the dressing. Tia Celia knows my fear of being in the kitchen, and between her and Abuela, they have helped me to gain some confidence. While I haven't cooked anything yet, being their sous chef and helping to prepare the vegetables and other ingredients are building my confidence. It's a lot of fun cooking here. There's always music playing and laughter. Carlos and Lester help when they are home, and today is no different. Carlos has been teaching me the proper way to hold a knife. He does so by standing behind me with his hands on mine. I must admit, I get all tingly when he's showing me.

By the time the table is ready to be set, Lester comes walking in the back door. He comes over to me first. "Are you okay, Beautiful?"

"I'm great, Les. No baby. All healthy."

"That's wonderful. Let me go wash up so I can help set the table."

Lester runs off, and five minutes later, returns freshly showered. He gets the dishes and cutlery out, setting the table while Carlos and I help bring the food to the table. Leah, Maria, and Ana spent dinner telling us about their day at the aquarium. Uncle Paul, Lester's stepfather, has been spending his days with the girls, allowing us older kids to hang out together. Once dinner is over, Lester and Uncle Paul clean up the dishes. Since Carlos, Tia Celia, and I prepared dinner, they are on clean-up duty. When Lester finishes, we head back to the beach, where there is going to be fireworks again. Apparently, the large hotels in South Beach set off firework almost every weekend in the summer. We get to enjoy them from our part of the beach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lester's POV**

I'm glad that Stephanie is not pregnant. It's a huge weight lifted off her. I can already see that her spunk has returned full-force. I also, once again, notice how close she and Carlos are. I guess I have to get used to them being together because this is far more than normal behavior for either of them. One thing is for sure, I need to talk to Carlos and make sure he understands that hurting Stephanie will not be tolerated. If whatever they have between them dies a slow and natural death, that's fine. I don't expect either to come out without scars, but if he pulls his 'I'm the biggest catch in the area, and I'm taking who I want' attitude, I will kick his ass and enjoy it.

As we walk to the beach, Stephanie recounts her doctor's appointment with us. I can tell she wants to share more, but I'm not sure if she's scared to talk to Carlos or me, as her eyes are down, looking at the sidewalk.

"Guys, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, we won't laugh, Beautiful."

"You have our word, Babe."

She sighs, swallows, and then tells us what's on her mind. "I'm afraid to have sex again. Not just now, but ever. It hurt, really badly. It hurt for days after. My mind didn't like it, but it seems the rest of me did. I don't want to feel that pain again, and I'm afraid it will always feel that way. What kind of a girl am I if I never want to have sex with someone?" She finishes, looking at us through tear-filled blue eyes. "I mean, who would want to date me once they find out I won't put out?"

"Steph, not every guy wants to have sex. There are lots of guys who are waiting. They will be fine with waiting." I tell her.

"Also, if a guy really likes you, he won't pressure you. Only jerks do things like that. Besides, sex is overrated."

"Don't bullshit me. I know neither one of you are virgins. Don't tell me that you don't try to get with as many girls as you can, especially seeing how they all throw themselves at you. You guys are apparently the catch of the town. Everyone wants to be on your arm."

"Babe, I won't lie to you, I'm not a virgin, but that is not what is most important to me. My first two times were with girls, no women, who were far more experienced than me. I wasn't ready, but I had to go through with it to save face with my gang. Those girls were, for lack of a better word, prizes, for those soldiers who did a good job for the gang. When I jacked my first car, I was told that I had two hours with Alicia and that she better be satisfied when I was done. I had no idea what I was doing, and she was nice to me, telling me what to do and how to do it. Then, I helped the gang break into a business to set up a rival gang member. I managed to pick the locks open and pick them back closed in a way that no one ever realized we broke in. Then, I was rewarded with Katrina. It wasn't something I enjoyed. I was only thirteen. I got caught and was sent here two weeks later. I haven't had sex since then, and I'm not jumping into bed with someone. I want to have a connection with the next woman I have sex with. Don't get me wrong, I've fooled around plenty, but haven't had sex. There are other things to do besides that."

I was shocked at my cousin's admission. I thought he had sex at least ten times since I've been here. I guess he's more mature than I thought. "Beautiful, I'm not a virgin either, but I've only been with two girls. I know we both have a reputation, but it is not what it is real. Sidney and I have been dating for three months, we haven't done much more than make out. She's not ready to go further, and I won't push her. I know when the time is right, we'll have sex. And if the time is never right, then we won't. It is not something that I would break up with her over. I respect her too much. So, Stephanie, any guy who won't or doesn't respect you enough to follow your wishes isn't worth your time."

"Will it always hurt, though?"

"Babe, we kind of have the wrong equipment, but I would guess no. Neither Alicia nor Katrina seemed to be in any pain, but neither of them was virgins. Maybe it was because it was your first time, and I'm sure that ass didn't give you any foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"Kissing and touching that's done before sex. It helps to get both parties more in the mood." Carlos explained.

"Oh," Stephanie said, blushing a deep red, "no, there was no foreplay, more like wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. One minute my pants were on, and the next thing I knew, they were off along with my panties, and he was inside me. Definitely no foreplay. The only kiss was to distract me while he undressed me."

Shit. I swear if I ever get my hands on Morelli. By this point, we've reached the beach. "Beautiful, are you okay with hanging out with everyone, we can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Sidney is cool, and I'd like to get to know her a little better."

"Just watch your back. Maria's crew is looking to do something, trying to make you look like an idiot in front of Carlos, hoping he turns his attention back to Maria."

"Don't worry, Les, I'll be fine. I'm a Jersey girl, after all."

I see Sidney there, waiting for me, with a smile on her face. I only left her a few hours ago for dinner, but her expression is usually found on the faces of two people who haven't seen each other in weeks.

"Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yeah, Mom made my favorite, pollo con arroz. Then we had caramel flan."

"Lucky you. Where do you want to sit to watch the show?"

"Can we sit someplace semi-private? I don't really want everyone's eyes on us."

"Sure, _dulce_, we can do that."

"Did you warn Stephanie?"

"Yes, I did. I think that Maria and her crew have more to be worried about Steph. She's a Jersey girl with an attitude."

"And Maria is a Latina scorned."

"If Maria thinks that hurting Stephanie is going to make Carlos run to her, she's mistaken. Carlos is very protective of my _hermanita_, more so than me."

"How did you and Steph become friends?"

"Well, that's a long story," I tell Sydney how Stephanie and I first met ten years ago, how she accepted me when most in our community didn't, how she saw me as her hero at first. Then, I explained how I was the only one who truly understood Stephanie, how she was different than the Burg girls, and how we started to watch each other's backs. It's at that moment that I realize that I love Stephanie, not in a romantic way, but in the same way, I love my sisters and my family.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but not the way you think. I could never kiss her or date her, it would be too weird, but I would do anything in my power to protect her and honor her."

"Even now, I mean, she isn't gorgeous, but she's pretty, and her personality makes her even more so," Sidney asks, obviously insecure.

"No, I don't think of her romantically. That's too weird. She is beautiful, and always has been, but I think she only has eyes for Carlos, and him for her. I'm worried about that, though. You know how Carlos gets bored."

"You're right, but Carlos is treating her differently then he's treated any other girl. He genuinely cares for Steph. He won't play his games with her. She's not a conquest. I think the fact that she's not outwardly throwing herself at him is reeling him in even more. The other girls, like Maria, only want Carlos because he's hot, and he's mysterious. He has a reputation amongst us girls for knowing how to use his hands and mouth. No one has slept with him, at least not that I've heard, but I heard he's "magic.""

I can't help but laugh at that description of my cousin. I wonder what is said about me.

"And what have you heard about me?"

"Playboy. Not interested in more than a fling. Great kisser."

"But not magic?"

"No, not magic."

Damn, that hurts. I guess I need to ask Carlos what he does. I can't let him have all the fun."

We find a suitably secluded area, and I place the blanket down on the sand. We sit down, and instead of Sidney sitting in between my legs with her back to my chest, she straddles me, facing me. "I've wanted to do this all day." She says before her mouth crashed down on mine. I think I may be getting lucky tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Maria's POV**

There's the skank from Jersey again with Carlos and Lester. I don't understand why they let her hang with them. I mean, she's so beneath us. First off, she's not even a Latina. Then she has that crazy, curly hair. She isn't that pretty, very plain, but it seems that Carlos is hung up on her. She must be putting out. I mean, that's the only reason why a guy like Carlos would go for a girl like her. At first, I thought she was cool. She knows how to apply make-up and has a decent fashion sense, but then, she challenged Carlos to a race and won! After that, she played soccer and beat the guys. No girl does that. Doesn't she know that challenging Latinos only turns them off?

But then again, the guys all seem to gravitate towards her. I saw the other guys flirting with her openly, that is until Carlos claimed her by letting her hang all over him in the ocean. He's been glued to her side. Now, if only I could get her to leave on her own, do something to destroy her trust and faith in Carlos. I mean, why does he call her "Babe?" It's pathetic. Then, she had to go to some appointment this afternoon, and Carlos went with her. Whatever that was, she seems much happier this evening.

"Lucia, come over here." Lucia comes over to me.

"What Maria?"

"I need you to befriend Steph to get her to leave with you, leaving Carlos behind. I need to get him to see what he's missing."

"I don't know about this, Maria. He seems to really like Steph. I doubt she'll go along with it."

"Lucia, you know that we were on our way to becoming the "it" couple. It must happen. I won't lose out to a skank from Jersey. How can she possibly be what he needs or wants?"

I watch as Lucia sighs. We've been friends since we were in diapers, I can't see her turning me down.

"No, I won't do it. If you want Carlos as badly as you say you do, you need to get him on your own merit. You need to win him. I will not play dirty. First, I respect myself too much to knowingly hurt someone else. Second, I respect Lester and Carlos. They are good guys. I won't hurt them because you have your panties in a twist. Finally, I'm done with your schemes. You don't like Carlos, you just like the idea of being with Carlos. Stop being such a selfish bitch."

It felt like I was slapped in the face. I can't believe my best friend just sided with a nobody. I guess this means I'm on my own. I glance around and see that Lester and Sydney have disappeared. Okay, one less person to stop me. I look for Carlos and observe that he is sitting on the sand, with Steph in his lap. His hands are around her waist, and she is resting her head on his shoulder. Time to break them up.

"Oh, Carlos, there you are. I've been looking for you all evening. I have our spot all set up. I even have the…raincoats…ready. I can't wait to have another earth-shattering night like we had a couple of weeks ago." I say before laying a kiss on his luscious lips.

"Maria, go away. I don't know what your game is, but I'm not interested. You were never anything to me, and you never will be. I don't need sluts like you when I can have someone like Stephanie. Now, as if you didn't notice, I'm here with Stephanie, and I'm not leaving her for you. Go find someone else to seduce because I'm not buying."

"What does she have that's better than me? Certainly, her chest is much smaller, her hair crazier, and she isn't even a Latina. What do you possibly see in her?"

"I see a person who has a huge heart, who is beautiful inside and out, I see a woman who sees me for who I am inside, not just who I am on the outside. I see someone who isn't egotistical and vain. I see someone who is the opposite of you."

I take a step back, and it registers that our friends are laughing at me. Here I am, making a fool of myself in front of everyone from our group. I slowly get up, holding my head high as I begin to head home. I will get Carlos. I just need to try a different tactic. Maybe I should wait until she returns to Trenton this fall. If she's not around, then Carlos won't be interested in her any longer and will turn to me. Yes, that's what I'll do.


	17. chapter 17

**Stephanie's POV**

I've been living in Miami now for a little more than a month, and I love it here. I love Lester's family. I think I love Carlos. I have never been accepted by anyone the way I am here. It's like I don't need to fit into a specific mold. I can be who I want to be. I can fly. Tomorrow is Carlos' birthday, and I can't wait to celebrate. Lester drove me to the mall the other day, and I got Carlos a soccer Jersey with the name of his favorite player on it. I know he'll love the gift because Lester said he was looking at it for a while, but it is expensive. Abuela doesn't have the money to spend on frivolous items like that, especially since Carlos' and Lester's soccer gear is costly. They both play year-round and go through two to three pairs of cleats a year.

We are planning on making his favorite dinner, _Ropa Vieja_. Abuela and Tia insist that I help them prepare the meal. I agree to help, warning them that my track record in the kitchen isn't excellent. They both laugh and tell me that I have nothing to worry about. I hope they are right.

At first, I didn't feel like I fit in with Carlos' and Lester's friends. Yeah, the guys accepted me right away, but the girls were petty and cold. It was only after Maria made a fool of herself that the other girls started to warm up to me. Now, I'm glad to say that I feel like I am part of their group.

I spoke to my mother yesterday, only to be told that Valerie was engaged. She was planning on getting married in May, and that my parents were going to go on a four-month trip to Europe with her fiancé's family. That meant that I would be staying with Grandma and Grandpa Mazur. Now, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, except they lived in Sayerville, which means that I would not be near Trenton and my friends. After talking over the situation with Tia Celia, she called my parents today and asked if I could spend the year in Miami. She told my mother that Abuela Rosa, who was doing better, but still needed assistance, and that she preferred having a female help her with specific tasks, like getting dressed. Tia insisted that I was no trouble and that Abuela had more than enough room to keep me at her house. My mother reluctantly agreed after realizing that she could devote all her time to Valerie with me in Miami. When Tia told me I was staying here, I started to cry. I was so grateful for my new family. Now, if I can stay here until I turn eighteen.

Lester has started practicing with his college soccer team, and Carlos is starting practice with the high school team this week. After the varsity coach came down for one of the beach games, he convinced the girls' Varsity coach to watch me play. She was impressed and offered me a spot on the team. I told her I was returning to Jersey for school, but she said that if plans changed, to contact her because she wanted me on her team. We decided that tomorrow is soon enough to contact Coach Matos.

Tonight, the guys are heading to Dolphin's stadium to watch a soccer match. Meanwhile, I'm going to the movie with the rest of the females in the family. As much as I would love to see the game, I'm glad that Lester and Carlos are getting some bonding time with Uncle Paul. As we are getting ready to leave, Abuela announces that she doesn't want to go, saying that her knee is bothering her too much. Tia is willing to stay home, but I insist that she goes with the girls, I'll stay home with Abuela. After Abuela practically throws Tia out, we're alone for the evening. We settle in the living room, where Abuela starts to knit, her nightly ritual.

"_Estefan__ía_, are you happy here?"

"Yes, Abuela, very. I feel happy and free for the first time. I feel like I am normal, that I'm not a screw up for the first time in my life."

"I'm glad you are happy here. Are you happy with Carlos?"

I blush. I am still surprised at how observant Abuela is. "Yes. I like Carlos a lot. I can't explain it."

"Try, _Querida_."

I pause, thinking about what I want to say, "from the first moment I met Carlos, I felt a connection to him, not an attraction per se, but a connection. It is almost like I knew him my whole life. When I'm with him, I feel safe, like no one will ever hurt me if he's near. It's extraordinary. Most of my friends are guys, always have been, but I don't feel the same way around them as I do around Carlos."

"I'm not surprised. In my family, we find our soulmates, often young. My husband and I met when we were young. I was immediately drawn to him, and he to me. We knew that we were meant to be together. The same thing happened with Carlos' parents, and with Lester's. I watched as my Celia fell hard for her Nestor, Lestor's father. They were perfect together, from the start. If he weren't taken from her so young, she'd still be happily married to him. But Celia is lucky because she found a second soulmate in Paul. I believe that you and Carlos are meant for each other. You are soulmates. I know it won't be easy for you both going forward, but in the end, you belong together. Don't fight what you feel, respect it, and respect each other. Don't allow him to push you away. He's troubled and often internalizes his feelings. You need to coax them out of him, or he will self-destruct. However, the one thing I ask is that you don't make me a _bisabuela_ for at least another four years. I'm too young for that."

"Abuela, trust me, I don't want to be a mom anytime soon. One pregnancy while still in high school is enough for me."

We spent the rest of the evening listening to the radio while she tried to teach me to knit. When Tia came home with the girls, I helped them get ready for bed. Then, once they fell asleep, Abuela went to bed herself. I told Tia Celia that she could go to sleep, that I would be fine up by myself. She nodded, then went up to bed as I settled in to watch some tv. I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I remembered was being carried to bed by Carlos. When we got into my room, Carlos helped me out of my shorts and bra, leaving me wearing his t-shirt that I put on earlier tonight. I felt him kiss me on my forehead before I fell back to sleep.

Carlos's seventeenth birthday is today, and I am excited to give him my gift. I hope that he likes it. Lester has assured me that Carlos will love it, but I'm not convinced. It is finally sinking in that I'm staying in Miami for the next year. I can't believe my luck. For the first time in a long time, I'm thankful that my sister is the perfect Burg daughter. Even though I miss Mary Lou and my other friends, I am so much happier here in Miami.

During the day, Carlos, Lester, and I hung out on the beach as we usually do. The girls have finally stopped giving me grief, and seem to accept that I'm the only girl Carlos is interested in. Maria is the only holdout, though I don't care about her anymore. She's a lot like Joyce from back home, the girl who acts like she's the bomb because she has zero self-esteem. I've tried to befriend her, but she doesn't want it. We leave the beach early to spend the night with the family. Little does Carlos know, but his parents and siblings are here in Miami. They are staying this weekend, only at a hotel because they don't fit in Abuela's house. Carlos' relationship with his parents is getting better. He finally understands why they sent him here and is starting to accept that it was a decision made from love, not anger or disappointment.

When we walk into the house, he is shocked. I watch as Carlos hugs his parents and his siblings, seeming at peace. I stand off to the side, a little awkwardly because suddenly I feel like I'm intruding. It is just when I'm about to sneak upstairs that Ranger's father greets me.

"Stephanie, it's so wonderful to see you again. I hear that you are keeping Lester and Carlos here in line."

"Hello, Mr. Manoso. It's nice to see you again as well, though I don't know if I have any control of those guys." I respond after he kisses me on the cheek. My Burg upbringing didn't fail me.

"Ricardo or Ric, please, my dear. Uncle Ric, if it makes you feel better."

"Okay, Uncle Ric."

"My dear, how are you handling everything? You didn't deserve what happened to you." Carlos's mom said to me. I guess I blushed, because she quickly added, "no need to be embarrassed. I'm glad that my sister-in-law was able to bring you here. This seems to be the best place for those teens who push against the norm."

"I am certainly not the typical Burg girl. I feel like I am normal for the first time in my life, here in Miami with Abuela."

"And that you are, my dear. It's the Burg that is backward. To tell you the truth, I'm concerned for my nieces. I wouldn't want to raise girls in Trenton."

I understand her sentiment, but Tia Celia is nothing like the other Burg women, and thankfully, Uncle Paul isn't a typical Burg man. The girls have a good chance of growing up unscathed.

After a loud and boisterous dinner, we settle in the living room, watching Carlos open his gifts. Abuela made Carlos a beautiful blanket for his bed. I can tell by his expression that the present means a lot to him. Lester's family gave him a gift card to the local sporting goods store in addition to the tickets to last night's game. Lester bought Carlos a new surfboard. I immediately got excited about surfing lessons. I always wanted to learn how to surf.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Carlos said to me. His parents gave him a G-shock watch in black. He was excited to get it. I felt a little nervous as he went to open my gift, which was the last one. When he opened the box to see an official FIFA jersey with his favorite player on it, he was truly overwhelmed.

"Steph, how did you know? I've been wanted to get this jersey for ages. Thank you." He said.

"A little birdie told me that you were eyeing this jersey, so I figured I'd get it for you."

Carlos got up and thanked everyone for his gifts. Tia Celia retrieved the cake, and we all sang Happy Birthday to Carlos. The rest of the evening went pleasantly enough until his parents and siblings left at ten for the hotel. I knew the next few days were going to be a blast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Carlos' POV**

The summer went by fast, too fast, if you ask me. I was annoyed when I first heard that Stephanie was coming here. I thought that she would ruin my rep. But instead, Steph became my world. She's everything I want in a girlfriend; funny, athletic, sassy, sexy, beautiful, and loving. She knew about my past, about what I did, but it didn't phase her one bit. Instead, she accepted me, warts and all. When I heard what that, that fuckwit did to her, well, Lester's not the only one who wants to beat the shit out of him.

Steph's birthday is in two days. Last week, when Steph spoke with her parents, they told her that they didn't have the time nor the money to see her for her birthday, nor were they going to give her a gift, as she wasn't living with them. They were leaving for Europe in a few days, and when they return mid-January, they're planning on traveling with Val to California to help her look for a house since Steve was offered a job out there. Val's fiancé, Steve, will be moving to California in a month and will be living in a company apartment until he and Val get married, or until their home is ready. Stephanie would not be spending the holidays with them either. She was told that she will be Val's Maid of Honor because that is what was proper, but that everything will be done. Her dress was already purchased. Val was getting married on June 2nd, which is the day of our senior prom. I know Steph is bummed, but if I can, I'll go with her to Val's wedding. When she hung up, her eyes were full of unshed tears, and she ran to her room, slamming the door. My heart ached for her when she told me what they said.

Lester assured me that his parents will be invited, and most likely, him by extension since Val is going to have a Burg traditional wedding, whatever that means. He will probably be allowed a plus one, and he'll invite me as his plus one if Steph can't ask me. Steph was told that her dress is Pepto pink with lots of lace. I'm cringing at the description.

For Steph's birthday, I purchased her a year of classes at the dojo I go to. She wants to learn karate, and the best way is for her to be formally trained. She's been to a few classes as my guest and loves it. I like it because it is another opportunity for us to spend time together.

Lester is only home to sleep, as he is attending school full time, playing on the soccer team, and working. I know that Steph misses Lester's presence, but we've grown ever closer. We walk to and from school together, as both the boys and girls Varsity soccer teams' practice at the same time. We even have almost all our classes together. The only difference is that I'm taking Italian and French, while Steph is taking Spanish and dance. I've been helping her with her Spanish, in between kisses.

We are sort of dating. We go to the movies together, hang out together, and make out, but we haven't given our relationship a formal title. I guess it's hard to say that you are dating someone who you are living with, especially when you are living as brother and sister. Either way, the guys know she's mine, and the girls have now learned that I'm hers. We'll be going to the homecoming dance together, and I can't wait. While we do kiss often, we haven't taken it any further. I know she's still working through her issues as a result of what that prick Joe did to her, and I won't push her. I allow her to make the moves, and when she's ready for more than just kissing, she'll let me know. I'll wait forever for her if I must, though my showers are often cold, and a little longer than normal.

Today is a rare day that Steph has a game while I don't. I plan on being in the stands, rooting her on. Abuela goes to every home game for each of us. Usually, our games are at the same time, but one of us is home while the other is away. The boy's team is doing well, we are 5-2-1. We probably won't make the playoffs this year, but we lost three key players. However, the girl's team is phenomenal, mostly thanks to Steph. She is their number one scorer leading her team to their record is 8-0-0 season. They are perfect. Steph is on her way to being named to the All-County team. We have five more games to go.

Class ended, and as a way to show support for the girls, our coach gave us the afternoon off. However, the entire team was ordered to sit in the stands. For me, it wasn't a hardship. For most of us, it was a great idea. Several of the girls on the team were very attractive, so there was no shortage of eye candy.

I immediately saw Stephanie on the field, wearing her orange, black, and white uniform, with the number 23 on her jersey. She's doing her warm-up drills, with her hair in a French braid. Her footwork is impressive and has gotten better since I first saw her play this summer. She has learned a lot from all of us during our impromptu beach matches. I watch her play, and I'm so proud of her. She is clearly the best player on the field. The team they are playing is excellent. So far, 60 minutes into the game, there is no score. And it's not for lack of attempts. Steph has had five attempts on goal, and their goalkeeper has blocked every shot. I can see the frustration creeping up on Steph. Fortunately, the girls play four quarters, so I'm able to talk to her briefly between the third and fourth quarters.

"Babe, the goalie's weakness is high to her right. If you keep your attempts there, you should be able to score."

"Are you sure? She's phenomenal."

"I'm sure, Babe."

"Thanks, Carlos."

I watch as Steph goes back to her position, getting ready to continue the match. It takes another ten minutes before she has a shot at goal, which she aims to the upper left corner of the net. As I predicted, Steph scored. The team crowds around Steph as those of us in the stands cheer. With just shy of ten minutes left, it looks like we will win this game. The other team makes two attempts, which are blocked by the goalie. There are two minutes left, and Steph is bringing the ball down the field. She aims and shoots, scoring the second goal of the game. A minute and a half later, the game is over, and we win. I can't wait to congratulate Steph on a game well played.

I briefly congratulate Steph before she follows her team into the girl's locker room. Fifteen minutes later, she emerges, freshly showered, and changed. Abuela Rosa knew that I would be here, so she didn't come. Instead, she's making us dinner. I meet Steph by the stands, and together, we walk home.

"You played a solid game, Steph. You've come a long way since July."

"Thanks. I can't thank you and the rest of the guys for teaching me everything you have. It has made me a better player."

"Babe, you were a damn good player already. We just helped to sure up your moves."

We continued talking soccer all the way home. When we arrived, we were in for a shock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mrs. Plum POV**

I can't believe that I was forced to fly down to Miami. That good-for-nothing Caterina Ventimiglia suggested that we were hiding Stephanie because she was pregnant. Well, that is such a preposterous idea. If she were pregnant, the Rizzi's would have sent her home, and she'd be married to that sweet, respectable Joe Morelli before the end of the year. So now, to prove that she isn't pregnant, I need to fly down to Miami. The plane lands, and I step into the airport to find it filled with undesirables. I must hold my purse close to my body. I quickly walk to the baggage claim, obtaining my small suitcase from the belt when it arrives. I take my bag, then practically run to the rental car operators. I manage to get a beautiful Buick to rent, along with directions to the house where Stephanie is living. I have hotel reservations at a large hotel in South Beach. From what I understand, South Beach isn't far from the house where Stephanie is staying.

It took me two hours, but I finally managed to find the dwelling. As I saw it, I cringed. I can't believe the colors that these people use! I see pink, turquoise, lime green, yellow, and purple houses. It's crazy. I pull up in front of a white house, thank goodness, and park the car. When I exit, I only see people who look like Mrs. Rizzi and her family around. My goodness, my daughter, is living amid these low-lives. I shudder at that thought. I finally make my way to the door and ring the bell.

A kind-looking elderly Hispanic woman opens the door. I can tell that she was stunningly beautiful in her youth, as she is beautiful for her age. I'm guessing that she must be in her sixties.

"_Hola, me llamo es Rosa. __ʖ__Cu__á__l es su nombre?_" She asks. I just stare. How could this woman not speak English?

"I'm Ellen Plum. I want to see my daughter Stephanie."

"_Ah, Estefan__í__a. Estefan__í__a no est__á__ aqu__í__. Ella esta escuela. Espero su casa en aproximadamente media hora. Adelante. Tomemos un café."_

At that moment, a handsome young man walks over to the door. It takes me a moment to recognize Lester Santos.

"Mrs. Plum, how nice to see you. Abuela invited you inside for coffee. Follow me. Does Stephanie know you were coming down?"

"No, I have to leave tomorrow morning, as we have a flight to Italy tomorrow at two out of Newark."

"I see," Lester replies. We walk to the kitchen, sitting around a table. The walls of the kitchen are mint green and yellow, with a few Cuban inspired pictures. Way too loud for my taste. We make pleasant conversation, with Lester translating between Mrs. Manoso and me.

"Babe, come on, what does your dress look like? Why won't you tell me?"

"Carlos, you know I want it to be a surprise. You'll see it next Friday."

The swinging door to the kitchen opens, and my daughter stops dead in her tracks, staring at me. A boy, I'm guessing Carlos, almost walks into her. I see her stumble, and he catches her before she can fall.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

_"Estefa__n__ía, esa no es la forma de saludar a tu madre. Dale un abrazo y un beso. Ella se asegura de que no est__és embarazada."_

I have no idea what the woman said, but Stephanie obviously does. She walks over to me, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.

"Can we go someplace to talk?" I ask her, clearly seeing that there is no way she's pregnant. She would be four months, and I'd see a rounded belly. With the short shirt she's wearing, I can clearly see that her stomach is flat."

"Yeah, we can sit in the living room. Let me just grab some water." I watch as my daughter goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. She then walks to the counter, picking up the lid of a pot, inhaling the scent. She then turns to Mrs. Manoso. "_Abuela, la cena huele deliciosa. __No puedo esperar para comer."_

_"Gracias, mi hija."_

We walk together into the living room. Stephanie sits on the couch, and I take a straight back chair.

"I'm taking you home with me. We're leaving tonight. You have one hour to pack your stuff up. You will be staying with Grandma and Grandpa Mazur until your father, and I return a month before Valerie's wedding."

"Why? I'm happy here with Abuela Rosa. I'm doing well in school. I'm on the Varsity soccer team, and I will most like make the All-County team. Mom, I don't want to go back to Trenton. I like Miami."

"But this is not your family. You know, everyone in the Burg thinks you are pregnant, and that is why I sent you away. I will not have these rumors sully our good name. I will not have all the nice Burg boys shunning you. You will come home, and you will marry a good Burg man, like Valerie."

"No. I'm not going with you. My home is here. I'm staying here with Abuela Rosa, Lester, and Carlos. They understand me here, they allow me to be me. I am learning how to cook. I help clean the house, and I have a great group of friends. I have a 97.5 average. Please don't make me leave."

"You cook? What do you cook? I'm sure it's not lasagna, pot roast, or cabbage rolls."

"No, Mom, I cook the dishes Abuela teaches me, Cuban food, and I love it."

"Here you go again. What Burg man will marry you if you can't cook the proper foods. This is ridiculous, Stephanie. You are coming home with me, and that's final. Now, go into that kitchen, thank Mrs. Manoso for her hospitality, then march upstairs to pack your bag. You now have forty minutes. If you aren't packed, then it will stay here. I don't care either way."

"No. I will not. I am not leaving. You can't make me leave."

I can't believe my daughter is talking back to me. This is not how I raised her. If she were anything like Valerie, she would be upstairs packing already. If she were anything like Valerie, she wouldn't be here in the first place. Where did I go wrong with Stephanie? I walk over to her, so I'm standing directly in front of her. "You will go do as a said right now. Do you understand?"

"NO!" I reach out and slap her across the face hard, leaving a red mark on her cheek. She stares at me with her eyes wide open, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go. NOW!" I order her.

"NO!" She replies, getting up to run to the kitchen. I grab her hair in anger and pull it, so she's back on the couch. Before I can blink, Lester is moving me backward, and Carlos is sitting next to Stephanie, with his arms wrapped around her. I think I'm going to be sick. I can't allow her to be with someone like _him._

"_Se__ñora _Plum, I don't know what happens in your house, but at my home, we don't strike our children. EVER. We don't send our children away because they embarrass us or because we are concerned about what the neighbors would think. We raise our children with love and provide them with a stable, loving home. Carlos and Lester were sent to me because they were making the wrong decisions, and with their siblings, their parents, my son, and daughter couldn't give them the attention they need to stay on the straight and narrow. Here, I've given those boys the love and care they desire. Since then, they have both excelled in school, becoming the men we always wanted them to be. Lester has a full scholarship to college. He's on their soccer team and is keeping a 4.0 GPA. Carlos is the star of his soccer team in high school, has a 100 GPA, and is on his way to a full scholarship as well. Both of my boys have helped me out around the house and around Miami. They fix things when they break, and my grandchildren take me to the stores, and they help to cook and clean. They stay because they like it here, not because we are forcing them to stay.

"Your daughter came here emotionally broken. She'd wake up every night from nightmares about what she had to endure. She called herself a whore and a slut because some boy, some man, took advantage of her and forced her to do something she didn't want to do. She was forced to face the consequences of that rape, to imagine life as a 17-year-old mother, but, fortunately, God took that child away before he or she could be born, sparing Stephanie that burden. She was a young woman with no self-confidence and a poor image of herself. Now, she is becoming a confident, happy young woman. Miami is right for her, and she will stay. After your little display, I will not allow her to leave with you. You have not provided her with the love and support she needs and deserves. I have no problem with fighting you in court for Stephanie's guardianship.

"I have been supporting your daughter fully since July. I haven't asked you or your husband for any money to help with her additional expenses and won't do so. I keep her here because I love her. After all, _Estefan__ía_ is part of the family. My boys protect her, the way you and your husband should have, and will make sure that no one takes advantage of her. She has learned that she is a victim and still worthy of love. Now, I would like to ask you to leave before I call the cops."

I stand to stare at this woman. How dare she tell me how to raise my daughter. Not to mention, she made me believe that she only spoke Spanish, and those, those miscreants, including my daughter, played along. I'm so angry right now.

"I'll be more than happy to leave once my daughter's bags are packed. She is leaving with me."

"Lester, _mi hijo_, please call the cops. We will have them take _Se__ñora_ Plum away from here. Carlos, please take _Estefania_ into the kitchen to finish dinner. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

I watch as that spic helps Stephanie up, walking with his arm around her waist into the kitchen. I'm drawn back to the woman in front of me when Lester tells her, "they will be here in five minutes,_ Abuela Rosa_."

We stood, staring at each other, neither one backing down when there was a knock on the front door. Lester went to open the door.

_"Se__ñora Manoso, buenas noches. _What is the problem?"

"_Se__ñora_ wants to bring her daughter, _Estefania_ home with her to New Jersey, to dump her on her grandparents because she's embarrassed. _Estefania_ doesn't want to go. She wants to stay here. I observed _Se__ñora_ Plum slap her daughter in the face and pull her hair, throwing her back on the couch when she didn't comply. I want her out of my house, and I want a restraining order, Miguel."

"Mrs. Plum, what do you have to say?"

"I want my daughter to come with me. She is my child, and she is a minor. I allowed her to come here initially for the summer, but then she stayed beyond. She was supposed to return home before Labor Day."

"So, what are you saying, Mrs. Plum."

"This woman is kidnapping my child. Now, she's brained-washed her as well."

I watch as he looks at Lester, watching him shake his head. "Les, can you please bring Steph in here?"

This is such bull. It seems that everyone knows each other. I watch has Stephanie walks back into the room, with Lester on one side, and Carlos on the other. I see that her eye is red and puffy, looking swollen. I couldn't have done that. I didn't hit her that hard.

"Hiya, Steph. How are you? Juan was telling me about the two goals you scored today. He said you were amazing on the pitch."

I watch as her eyes light up and she smiles a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Miguel. The goals weren't all that special."

"Jersey, you realize that no team has scored more than one goal against that team in three seasons. You did, single-handedly, what no other team has been able to accomplish."

"Thanks, really," she replied, looking at her feet, face red with embarrassment.

"Steph, why don't you want to go home with your mother?"

"I love it here, I love it here with Abuela, Les, and Carlos. I feel like I am normal when I'm here. I can do what I want to do. I can play soccer and not be told that I was embarrassing myself. I can do well in school and think about going to college, instead of biding my time until I marry someone. I don't have to be barefoot and pregnant. I can fly."

"Who gave you that black eye, _querida_?"

"She didn't mean it. She just wanted me to go with her. I didn't listen. I deserved it."

"Jersey, who?"

"My mother," Steph replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes are downcast, and she turns to the darker boy. He puts his arms around her, pulls her head into his chest, murmuring in Spanish to her, as I watch her body start to shake from tears.

"I'll leave. I'll allow Stephanie to stay."

"That's a good idea, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie, do you want to press charges?"

"No, Miguel. Thank you for coming out."

I gathered my purse and take out the keys to the rental car. I leave the house, climbing behind the wheel and heading to the hotel. When I arrive, I checked into my single room. I sat down, thinking about Stephanie. When did she become so different? When did she change? When she was a toddler, she was so loving, so caring, so much like Valerie. Then, she morphed into a different child. What made her change? When Steph was three, I was pregnant. We were expecting a baby, a little boy. I had some complications during my pregnancy with him. Then, one day, Stephanie was playing in the dirt, where she knew she wasn't allowed to play. There was a hornet's nest there. She disturbed it and got stung. She went into anaphylactic shock. We had to call an ambulance. She almost died on her way to the hospital. The stress of her injury forced me into early labor. I was only thirty weeks. I delivered our son, Frank Matthew Plum, Jr., who died three hours later. It was all Stephanie's fault that we lost our baby boy. I couldn't look at her or interact with her for almost three months. I didn't want her. I should have known then that she was going to be my cross to bear, my problem. I knew we should have sent her to live with Frank's brother. Then, she would be out of our hands. Well, I've had enough of her. Once Val is married, I'm cutting ties with Stephanie. I can't do it beforehand, too many people will talk, but I'll just tell everyone that Stephanie chose to move away, to renounce us. I'll play the heartbroken mother. I'll have the sympathy of the Burg, and Stephanie will be forever relegated Burg outcast. Perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephanie's POV**

I am still reeling from my mother's surprise visit two days ago. I was on such a high from my soccer match, then was immediately cut down by my mother. I don't understand why she doesn't love me. She never has time for me, never has anything nice to say. I don't know what I ever did to her. I'm just glad that Abuela still wants me here, that she thinks of me as part of her family. I'm also grateful that Miguel was the cop who responded. Miguel is a family friend, so he knows Abuela and me well. I was shocked when my mother left without a fight. I only hope that she won't come back again.

Today, when I woke up, I went downstairs to the kitchen to find balloons everywhere, with a beautiful bouquet of blue flowers from Carlos. Abuela and Lester made me pancakes. Then, Lester gave me my gift, a beautiful locket. Abuela gave me a blue hand-made blanket for my bed. However, my favorite gift was from Carlos. He gave me a year-long contract to his karate dojo. I know that it cost him all the money he earned as an assistant coach to the elementary school soccer team. I am forever indebted to the Manoso family for their acceptance of me into their lives.

Since today is Saturday, we are spending the day at my favorite place, the beach. I have a new bikini, a violet one with a push-up bra top, and a conservative bottom. I know that I look good in it. I put on a lilac sundress over my bikini, and grab my beach bag, filled with sunblock, a couple of towels, a cover-up, and emergency hair ties. Carlos has his backpack packed. Lester, unfortunately, has soccer practice before he needs to report for work at the local computer store. Les helps fix computers and other electronics. He's studying computer science, so this fits right into his plans for college.

We meet the group at the beach, and though I'm glad to have so many people celebrating my birthday with me, I wish I was alone with Carlos. He has become my rock, my anchor, the only one who keeps me sane. My therapist has been encouraging me to pursue Carlos, especially since our relationship has developed out of friendship. I trust him as much as I do, Lester. Carlos and Lester are the only two guys that I truly put my faith in. Though I know that Carlos's friends are cool and won't hurt me, I will never allow myself to be alone with them, but I am often alone with Carlos. After a day in the ocean and on the beach, we head home for dinner. Abuela made my favorite, chicken and rice, and an excellent flan for dessert. Carlos and I went back to the beach after, with our blanket ready. We found a secluded section of the beach, where Carlos put the sheet down. We were able to watch the fireworks from the beach. However, I didn't want to watch them tonight.

Once we were settled, I turned to Carlos and initiated a kiss, something I rarely did. Of course, Carlos didn't take long to get my hint. I started to put my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hand roamed over my torso when he slipped the straps of my sundress down my arms. He brought his mouth down my body, kissing my breast through my bikini top. I felt a sensation journey through my body that felt like fire, like the way the morphine felt moving through my system, igniting my nerve endings on fire.

I moved my hands down, pushing his board shorts aside to release his manhood. I looked at it, panicking at its size, but then I decide to move down and take it into my mouth. As I start my assault, Carlos pulls me off him.

"Babe, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Carlos, I'm sure. I want this, I want you. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. I want to experience how good it could be."

"Babe,"

"Please," I begged before Carlos laid me down on the blanket. He kissed my body, sending shockwaves through me. Finally, his head was between my thighs, spreading my legs.

"I would prefer to be on a bed, but considering…this will have to do. I promise the next time will be better, Babe, because you deserve so much better. Te quiero."

Suddenly, I felt his tongue lapping my center. I started to move my hips up, trying to entice him to do more. I felt a wave start in my head and go all the way down while I said his name. As I was calming down, Carlos continued to kiss my body, back up to my mouth. When his tongue enters my mouth, and I tasted myself on him, I was even more ready for him.

"As much as I want to make love to you, I don't have a condom."

"In my bag, the outside pocket, I have a few."

He reaches into the pocket, pulling out the strip. He tears off one, opening it. I watch as he places it on his length. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Carlos, I'm sure."

"I'm going to go slow. I don't want to hurt you." I nod my head as Carlos lines himself up to my center. He slowly pushes himself inside. Stopping frequently to allow my body to adjust. When he's finally fully sheathed inside me, I know, without a doubt, that he's bigger than Joe, but it didn't hurt me. His thrusts are slow and gentle, building me up once again, as he continues to kiss my body. I kiss his body, as well. We are lost in the sensations. I feel myself on the precipice of another orgasm, when Carlos reaches between us, gently pinching my clit. I feel myself explode once again before I sense that Carlos follows me over.

He collapses next to me and pulls me to his side. "Happy Birthday, Steph."

"Thanks. That was amazing. God, I didn't know I could feel so good."

"I'm glad that I was able to make it good for you. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Carlos."

"I think we need to go for a quick swim. Abuela is pretty perceptive, and I don't want her figuring it out so soon."

"I think you're right. Let's go."

I fix my bikini, jumping up before Carlos has his bathing suit back on. I race to the water and run in. I don't go too deep since it is dark, but I go deep enough to mask our activities. Carlos joins me a few seconds later, kissing me deeply.

After I don't know how many minutes, Carlos glances at his watch.

"Shit, Babe, we need to be home in fifteen minutes. Come on. We need to dry off a little."

We head back to our blanket and grab our towels, drying each other off. I put my sundress back on, as Carlos pulls on his t-shirt. We start to walk back and bump into Lester, a block away. He takes one look at me, then at Carlos, before he shakes his head.

"You better not let Abuela find out. You better be careful and know what you are doing." Lester says to us. I go to reply, but he stops me, "it's obvious, at least to me. Don't deny it. Just don't make it a habit."

Feeling admonished, we both walk back to the house. We slip inside, and fortunately, Abuela doesn't say anything to us. We all head to our separate bedrooms. As I lay on my bed, I can't help but think that this was the best birthday ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lester's POV**

It's amazing how fast my second year of college flew by. I am half-way through earning my degree in computer science. Now, I'm getting ready to work full time over the summer, hopefully earning enough to get a new car, so I can give my current car to either Carlos or Stephanie.

Stephanie and Carlos both applied to and were accepted to West Point Military Academy. I am surprised that Steph wanted that life. I knew Carlos was considering it, but I thought he changed his mind once he met Stephanie.

Today, Stephanie, Carlos, Abuela, and I are traveling to New Jersey for Valerie's wedding. Abuela and Carlos weren't invited initially, but thanks to my mom's well-placed comments to Burg women, Ellen Plum was forced to invite us. Stephanie was thrilled to have us by her side for the monstrosity that will be Val's wedding. Unfortunately, Steph will be staying with her parents for a week and will be missing her senior prom.

I'm seated next to Abuela, while Stephanie and Carlos are sitting next to each other. Steph has her head on his shoulder, fast asleep, as he is watching her sleep.

"Are you going to survive not seeing her every day?" I tease my cousin.

"No. Steph's going to be miserable. I'm glad Mama and Papa are allowing me to visit after the wedding when her family thinks Steph is going back to Miami, so she can accompany me. I know they wanted to spend more time with me, but it will have to do. Besides, we'll be in New York come September, so they can see me more often then."

"I just want to warn you, Joe Morelli is the best man."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently, Steve, Valerie's fiancé, is Joe's cousin on his mother's side. They were close growing up. Steve has no brothers, so he chose Joe. Steph doesn't know yet, but she's going to flip. They will have to dance together at the reception at least once."

"I can't believe that idiot is going to be touching her. Why would her mother pair her with the man who raped her?"

"You've met Mrs. Plum. She's not normal. She wants Stephanie and Joe together. After all, he's a wonderful Burg boy, who will provide Stephanie with the Burg family she doesn't want. Steph's parents are going to flip when she tells them she's going into the military."

"Well, at least we're going to be at the wedding. I can keep Joe away from her then, but she'll be stuck with him at the rehearsal dinner unless I can con my way to that, too."

"Ain't going to happen, Carlos. You're not the right nationality. But Paul could probably get us to the wedding brunch."

"How?"

"Steven has political aspirations. Paul is Senator Juniak's right-hand. Senator Juniak is also Steph's godfather. I'm sure he can apply some pressure. He always supported Steph more than her own parents."

"So that's how Steph got her nominations then."

"Yes, Senator Juniak took care of it," I tell Carlos. I look at Steph, fast asleep. "I can't believe she's sleeping."

"I'm glad she is. She doesn't like flying, especially take-off and landing. I don't know how she expects to be in the military and not like planes, but one never knows."

When we land in Philly, we head to the baggage carousel and retrieve our luggage. Waiting for us are my parents. Mary Lou was watching the girls. Somehow, Mom convinced Mrs. Plum to let them pick up Stephanie. At least she had another hour of peace before facing the Plums.

My parents joined us, giving me a huge hug. I saw them a few months ago, for Easter, but they act as though I haven't seen them in years. They are equally enthusiastic about seeing Carlos and Stephanie.

"I thought my parents were picking us up?" Stephanie stated.

"We convinced them to let us, especially since there are a lot of last-minute preparations. There was no need to take a couple of hours out of their busy day for an airport run when we were going to be here as well." Tia replied.

"Oh, thank God. I'm glad to have a few more hours parent-free. Are you sure I can't stay with you?"

"You know that we'd love to have you. But you know your mother, _mi hija_."

"Maybe I can convince my Grandma and Grandpa Mazur to stay with my parents. Then, there won't be any room for me in the house."

"Do you think she'd do that?" I ask Steph.

"For me, yeah, I think she will. You know she's the only one who's supportive of me being in Miami."

We all piled into the minivan. Paul drove with my Mom sitting in the passenger seat. Abuela Rosa and I sat in the second row, while Carlos and Stephanie sat in the third row. We passed the time from Philly to Trenton with idle talk, catching up on Burg gossip and the happenings of the Plum household. I know that Stephanie was not looking forward to reuniting with her parents. When we pulled up to our house, we saw Mrs. Plum arguing with Mrs. Mazur. I wonder what is going on.

"What do you mean, Stephanie's dress was accidentally ruined? What will she wear? We had to special order the gown for Stephanie specifically. That dress doesn't come in that shade of pink. What will she wear? She won't match the other girls, and that's not proper."

"Ellen, get over it. It will be fine. Stephanie is the Maid of Honor, so she can wear something different. Look, I'll take her to the bridal shop, and we'll find something that will match the other dresses. Don't get your panties in a twist, it will be fine. Oh, and by the way, your father and I are planning on staying here in Trenton until after the wedding. We can't travel that far anymore."

"But Mother, where will I put Stephanie? We already have Val sharing with Steve's older sister; his two younger sisters are on the pull-out couch. Steve's parents only have a one-bedroom apartment here in Trenton, as their main home is in Jersey City."

"Let Stephanie stay with the Rizzi's. She gets along with them, and I'm sure they won't mind."

Mama replies, "it wouldn't be a problem for Steph to stay with us. I know how busy everything is in your household. It would be our pleasure to host your daughter."

It looks like Mrs. Plum had no choice but to relent, and she didn't look happy. "Fine. Stephanie, go with your grandparents. It seems your grandmother was careless and ruined your dress. Now, you need to get a new one."

I guess Stephanie got the memo, or from years of practice, knew how to react because she gave an award-winning performance. "Grandma, how could you destroy my dress? I loved that dress. I was looking forward to wearing it. Now I won't be dressed the same, and I'll have to wear something that I won't like as much."

Carlos and I were holding in our laughter because we both knew the truth. Steph absolutely detested that dress, and we don't blame her. It was the ugliest dress that we've ever seen. However, her mother and sister, who just decided to grace us with her presence, both bought her lie.

"Grandma, my wedding is going to be ruined! How will the pictures look?"

"Valerie, relax. Other dresses came in the same color. It'll be fine."

"But Mom, who's going to alter it if it doesn't fit Steph perfectly? You know nothing fits her bust or her hips."

"I can. I am a seamstress." Abuela responded. "I was a dressmaker when I was a young woman. I can fix her dress in an hour or so if needed."

"See, Ellen, no harm, no foul. Henry, let's go. We need to get my baby granddaughter a dress."

"Yes, dear."

"I'll see you later, and thank you, Mrs. Rizzi, for allowing me to stay with you."

I shake my head. We're back in the Burg, and already Steph is back to her "Burg" manners. Well, I guess she must appease her harpy of a mother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephanie's POV**

I am so thankful for Grandma Mazur. Out of everyone in my family, she is the only one who truly understands me. She gets me and realizes that I'm not like my mother. I think in some ways, my grandmother isn't Burg either. I think that's why she and Grandpa Mazur moved away once they gave the house to my parents. I happily climb into the back of their car, an old blue Buick, and we head to the dress shop. Once the doors are closed and we are on the road, my grandmother lets me in on a secret.

"Don't tell your mother because she would have a conniption, but I destroyed your dress on purpose. It was hideous. All the bridesmaids will look ridiculous. Then again, Valerie's dress makes a Yeti look fabulous. I didn't want you to suffer. I already ordered you a new dress in Princeton. It is much more appropriate for you and will match the other dresses perfectly. It will need to be altered. I'm glad that Lester's grandmother can take care of that problem."

"Thank you, Grandma. I also want to thank you for insisting on staying with Mom and Dad. I wasn't looking forward to being in the same house with them for a week."

"You're welcome. You seem so happy living in Miami. I've been speaking with Rosa, and she goes on and on how you are truly happy, flying. She said how you and Lester are very close and that you seem to be very close to her other grandson Carlos. She thinks that you and Carlos will be married someday that you are soulmates. Tell me about him, Steph."

"I don't know where to begin. Almost from the beginning, I felt at peace when I was near Carlos. I was able to tell him all the details of my attack. I haven't even told Lester everything, yet. There is something about Carlos that draws me to him. I can tell when he's near because the hair on the back of my neck seems to stand up. I think he has the same reaction to me. We spend a lot of time together. I trust him completely."

"Does he understand you? Does he expect you to be your mother one day?"

"No, absolutely not. Abuela Rosa doesn't buy into traditional gender roles, even though she was raised that way. She believes that all work around the house is the responsibility of everyone who lives in the house. We all help with the cooking and cleaning. We each are responsible for our own laundry and ironing. We have chores around the house. Both Lester and Carlos have vacuumed, mopped the floor, dusted, changed sheets, and cleaned windows. I have mowed the lawn, fixed simple household repairs, and taken out the garbage. If a button falls off or we get a hole in our clothes, she makes us fix it. Abuela has taught us all how to sew, cook, and knit."

"You cook? Your mother always said you couldn't cook."

"I can cook. I just couldn't cook with Mom. If I ever asked a question, she'd yell at me. I would try to ask if I was cutting something correctly, and she'd tell me to do it as she showed me, and then when I did it wrong because I didn't understand, she'd berate me for not asking. It was a no-win situation. Abuela and Tia Celia were patient, showing me exactly what to do. If I messed up, they said it was fine, and we went with the flow. I cook a lot of Cuban foods."

"I am proud of you, Stephanie. Where are you going to college? Grandpa and I have some money saved to give you to help pay for your schooling."

"Keep it, I don't need it."

"Why? Aren't you going to school?"

"I am, but I'm going to West Point. No one pays tuition to go there. I will spend four years there and graduate a commissioned officer. I will then have to defend my country for four years after graduation. I'll be able to see part of the world. Carlos is attending West Point as well."

"Proud of you, Princess," my grandfather finally said, joining the conversation for the first time. "I was proud to serve our country in Korea. You will do well in the Army. You think outside the box. People will look at you and dismiss you, thinking that you are some dumb girl. That will only work in your favor. Never underestimate your opponent. What will you do when you finish your tours?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about working with the FBI or the Police. Maybe do some private investigating. I'll be studying psychology, so maybe I'll work in that field instead. I haven't really figured that part out yet."

"I'm sure that whatever you decide, you will be great," Grandpa replied.

We pulled up to a small dress shop. Grandpa said he'd wait in the car while Grandma and I went in to get the dress. She walked over to the sales lady, who immediately brought us to the dressing room. She told us to sit while she went to retrieve the dress. When she returned, my mouth dropped in shock. The dress was still Pepto pink, but it was beautiful. It had a sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps. The bodice was form-fitting, with a tea-length A-line skirt. There was a large bow on my right hip but otherwise was elegant. I couldn't wait to try it on. The sales lady, whose name was Melody, helped me into the dress. As always, the bust needed to be taken in. The hem was a little lower than it should be, but otherwise, it was a perfect fit. I actually looked decent in the dress. Normally, that shade of pink would wash me out, making me look pale and sickly, but since I've been living in Miami for almost a year, I had a slight tan, enough of a tan to make the color look good on me. My sun-kissed highlights stood out even more. I quickly changed back into my clothes. Once dressed, I ran to my grandmother, giving her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Grandma. The dress is beautiful. Mom and Valerie are going to be livid."

"You're right. Ellen and Val will be pissed. You will look much better than your sister. She wanted everyone else to look ugly, so she'd look better."

My grandmother paid the balance on the dress, and we walked back outside to meet my grandfather. On the way back, grandma told me that she would tell my mother that Abuela needed to start on the dress immediately so it would be ready on time. That way, I could skip dinner and not have to report to the house until tomorrow morning. Did I tell you how much I loved my grandmother?

She dropped me off in front of Tia Celia's house, where I exited the car with the dress in hand. I leaned in the window to kiss my grandmother goodbye and to thank her, yet again. I kissed grandpa's hand, watching as they drove two doors down. I quickly made my way to Tia's front door, where Carlos was waiting.

"How do you like your new dress?"

"It is so much better. It actually looks good on me. It needs a little alteration, but it mostly fits."

"When is your mother expecting you?"

"She's not. Grandma Mazur is making excuses for me so that I don't have to be there until tomorrow."

"Good. I missed you, Babe." I followed Carlos into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was settled.

"It that the dress, _Estefania_?" Abuela asked.

"Yes. It needs a little altering."

"Let's go upstairs so you can try it on. I'll pin the dress now so I can work on it tonight."

I follow Abuela upstairs. She motions me into her room, and I enter before her. Whenever Abuela visits New Jersey, she always stays with Celia. Her bedroom here has a beautiful triple mirror, her sewing machine, and a step for me to stand on. I put on the dress, realizing I needed a strapless bra after the dress is on.

"Abuela, I have to go get a bra."

"No need. I can fix it, so no bra is necessary. A strapless will just keep slipping. You'd spend most of the night adjusting it. When I'm done, everyone will think you're wearing a bra. It will be our little secret."

She stepped behind me, adjusting the bust and pinning it. Then, she went into her sewing box, pulling out two cups and some wire-like material. She placed the cups on my breasts, then applied a little tape to the back, so they would stick to the dress in the right location. She took the wire-like material and situated it below my breasts, so they were held up as if my underwire. Once she was satisfied, she went on to hem the length. Once done, she finally spoke to me.

"_Estefania_, this dress is beautiful on you. Carlos will be star-struck."

I blush, thinking about the look he gets in his eyes when we make out, right before he goes down on me. I need to relax, it's too early for a shower.

"I'll have it ready for you tomorrow. It is an easy alteration. Your grandmother did a good job. I gave her your measurements, and we had this dress custom made for you. With your tan, this color looks nice."

"Thank you, Abuela. I didn't want to wear that hideous dress that Val picked out."

"I don't blame you. Whoever designed that dress ought to be shot. Now, take this off carefully then get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs for dinner. Leave the dress hanging on the hook on the closet door."

"Okay."

I quickly remove the garment and hang it where indicated. Today is Tuesday. Val is getting married on Saturday, and the rehearsal dinner is Friday. I need to get through a few more days.

Wednesday and Thursday go by quickly. My grandmother has me helping her with all her tasks, which keeps me away from my Mom and Val. However, today, there's no escaping the witches. At eleven, Valerie and I have appointments for a mani/pedi at the mall. Then, at two, I have an appointment with Mr. Alexander to straighten my hair. He will be fixing my hair again tomorrow, but he said that if I straighten it first on Friday, it will be easier for him to style on Saturday and faster as well. He also gives me a haircut.

"Mr. Alexander, is there something you can do about her hair? I don't like how it is so light. Those highlights need to go."

"Mrs. Plum, while I will do what you request, I think her highlights are magnificent. It would take me a long time to achieve highlights that look this good in someone's hair. It would be a shame to cover up nature's perfection."

"You mean it's not dyed?"

"No, these are natural. Photobleaching. It happens when one spends a lot of time outdoors. It is a blessing for those who naturally have it. Unfortunately, Val's hair is resistant. If Val wants highlights, they need to be done the old fashioned way, with dye."

"No, she's fine. I guess you can leave them if you think they look good."

"Mrs. Plum, they look divine."

After Mr. Alexander finished, we went back to the house. Valerie and I needed to get changed for the rehearsal dinner. Mom had laid out a prim bubblegum pink dress for me. It had a high neckline, three-quarter sleeves, and the skirt ended below my knee. Besides the dress, she had a full-coverage pink bra and pink granny panties laid out, with pantyhose in nude. There was a pair of pink ballet flats on the floor. I sighed as I put on the pre-selected outfit. I looked like I was ten. I walked down the stairs to the living room, finding everyone waiting for Val and me. While I was ready, Val wasn't. However, I couldn't slip by unnoticed.

"Oh, Stephanie, you look so lovely. There won't be a Burg boy there who wouldn't want to be by your side. With that dress on, you will have everyone forgetting about the unfortunate incident that occurred last year." Steve's mother said.

I had to work hard to control my temper and politely replied. "Thank you."

Fortunately, Valerie chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs. Everyone gushed over how beautiful she looked in her white sundress. Her dress was the same cut as mine, but with her larger chest, it didn't look so juvenile. We quickly gathered our belongings to get in the cars to drive to the church. The drive is only ten minutes, then we are getting out of our vehicles. We enter, and the priest and the assistant immediately walk us through the events that will take place. Thankfully, the ushers will all be at the altar with Steve, so I get to enter Morelli-less.

Once we practice entering the church, the motions of the ceremony, and the exchanging of the rings and vows, it is time to practice exiting. I must hold onto Morelli's arm. Ugh. I plaster a fake smile on my face, picturing walking beside Carlos instead. My mother deemed us ready for the wedding. Now, it's time to eat.

We arrive at Rossini's. Mr. Rossini himself ushers us into the back room, where the tables are set up in a U. Val and Steve are sitting in the middle of the U, with their parents on either side. The first spot on each arm of the U is the grandparents. I am sitting next to Grandma Mazur. Morelli is across from me. At least I won't be forced to interact with him too much. Our meal is over quickly. Soon we are being ushered back to the house. I kiss my parents goodnight, and head over to Tia's house, with the strict orders to be home by eight the next morning to start to get dressed. I assure my mother that I'll be there on time. I walk up the steps, relaxing for the first time once I enter the house. Carlos and Lester look at me in my dress and laugh. Once they control their laughter, Carlos frowns, "what happened to your curls?"

"They are just straightened. Once I wash my hair, the curls will be back. My curls are too unruly for the wedding."

"Please don't ever get rid of them again. I like your curls. They fit you, _querida_."

"Thanks, Carlos." I quickly go up to my room and change into sleep shorts and a t-shirt. I return downstairs to join Carlos and Lester in watching a movie before bed.

"What time do you need to be up, sis?"

"I have to be at my parent's house at eight sharp, so by seven. That way, I can eat breakfast and shower."

"I'll make sure you're awake. Wouldn't want the wicked witch of the Burg to cast a spell on us, turning us into flying monkeys."

"Les, you are too much sometimes." We settle in to watch 'Twister,' sharing a bag of microwave popcorn between us. I fell asleep during the movie because the next thing I feel is Carlos carrying me upstairs. I settle my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, relishing in the feel of his arms around me. He places me on my turned down bed, before heading back down to the living room to sleep on the pull-out sofa with Lester.

The next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming into my room, and Carlos was waking me up. "Babe, it's seven. You need to get up. Come downstairs. I have breakfast waiting for you."

I reluctantly get up, dragging myself to the bathroom to answer nature's call, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I head downstairs, smelling bacon and eggs. I grin as I watch Lester buttering my toast for me. I sit at the table, ready to eat my feast.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be lucky if Mom allows me to drink water once I get the dress on. You know she'll be afraid that I'll ruin it. As it is, she's going to flip when she sees it."

"Carlos and I wish we could be there to see her reaction, though we will probably be able to hear it from here."

We continue bashing my mother and sister before I decide it's time to take a quick shower. Mr. Alexander told me I had to take a cool shower, no more than ten minutes, and with a shower cap on. It will keep my hair better. I broke a record with my five-minute shower. Thankfully I had the foresight to shave yesterday morning. I put on a yellow 'Burg appropriate' sundress with flip flops. I arrive at my parents' house at five to eight. I'm early, so I can't be yelled at, or so I thought.

"Stephanie, get in here. You need to clean up the dishes in the sink so I can help Valerie get ready." I head into the kitchen after placing my dress on the hook on the closet door, only to see my grandmother has the kitchen cleaned already.

"This will keep you out of the line of fire a little longer." She tells me conspiratorially.

We talk a little, then the doorbell rings. I quickly answer it to find Mr. Alexander standing on the porch with three other women, who I assume are his assistants.

"Good morning, Miss Stephanie. I see you followed my instructions. Your hair will be perfect today. Josie will be assisting me by styling your hair and Mrs. Mazur's hair. I'll be working on your mother and Miss Valerie. Sheila and Carol will be taking care of the make-up. Now, where can we set up?"

I lead him to the living room, where my mother instructed me to escort them. I watch as they set up their equipment, in awe of the make-up case Sheila and Carol had.

"Mrs. Mazur, what a pleasure. Are you ready for us to fix your hair?"

"Yes, Mr. Alexander. I'll step into my dress, so no need to worry about messing the 'do."

"Good idea." Josie starts setting my grandmother's hair when Mom and Val make their appearance.

My mother sits down while Mr. Alexander expertly twists her hair into an elaborate updo. He places jewel clips in her hair. Then, he turns to Val. "Oh, dear. You didn't listen to me and took a hot shower, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your hair is frizzy. I'll try to tame it, but I may not be able to. If not, I'll have to put your hair up instead of you wearing your hair down."

She settles in the chair, and he gets straight to work. Two minutes later, Josie finished with my grandmother. "Stephanie, please come here. Mrs. Plum said that you are wearing your hair half-up and half-down, with this jeweled clip holding the hair back. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I respond.

"You did a great job on your hair last night and this morning. Not a hint of curl anywhere, nor is there any frizz."

"Thank you," I reply as she quickly makes work of my hair. When the hair is done, it's time for my makeup application, which is light, as per my mother's demands. At this point, I don't care. I just have to get through one more day with my family, then I'll be free of them, back in Miami, via Newark, New Jersey.

Once I am deemed made up, I go to my room to put on my dress. I strip down to my panties, putting on the pantyhose I'm forced to wear before stepping into my dress. It has a side zipper with an eye hook on top, so I don't need anyone to help me put it on. I glance in the full-length mirror, loving my silhouette that the dress gives me, thanks to Abuela's expert tailoring. I put on my kitten heels to begin my descent. Let the craziness begin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mrs. Plum's POV**

I just finish zipping up Valerie's dress when Stephanie comes down the stairs. I'm going to kill my mother. I can't believe Stephanie is wearing a dress like that. It is completely inappropriate. I hope there is a shawl for the dress because she cannot show her shoulders in church. It just isn't proper. She doesn't fit in with the other bridesmaids. I look at her closely, trying not to make Valerie upset. As much as I'm not pleased with the style or cut of the dress, it does fit Stephanie perfectly. It looks as though it was made for her. I may not like her, but Mrs. Manoso knows her way around a dress.

"Mom, is the photographer here yet? We need to take some pictures. Where is Stephanie? She's the only one missing. The rest of my bridesmaids are here. We need to get started, or I'm going to be late."

"I'm right here, Val."

Valerie turns, seeing Stephanie. "Mom, what is she wearing? If I couldn't wear something like that, why can she? It's not fair. She shouldn't look that nice. Her dress is supposed to be big, like everyone else. There she goes ruining my day again."

"Valerie, can it. That is all that they had in that color at the last minute. You should know that only three styles came in Pepto Bismol pink. You are lucky that she is matching. Now shut up and be grateful that your sister is here." I can't believe my mother just said that. I need to restrain myself. I don't want to upset Valerie anymore.

"Valerie, it will be fine. You look stunning. At least now, you know the pictures will come out good."

"You're right, Mother."

Frank and I stand with Valerie to take some pictures, then Stephanie joins us. The photographer wants a picture of Stephanie helping Valerie with her veil, which, of course, is staged. Then, there are pictures with the other ladies, followed by pictures of Valerie with my parents. Once the photographer finishes, we pile into the limousine to go to church. Once we arrive, the ladies get out first, then my parents, Stephanie, Frank, myself, and Valerie last. We enter the church vestibule, where I make the final adjustments to Valerie's hair, veil, and dress. The girls line up, ready to walk down the aisle. The charming best man, Joseph Morelli, is escorting me to my seat. Once I'm at my seat, the procession starts. Stephanie will walk in before Valerie. She better not embarrass us. I hold my breath as she walks down, but thankful, she is okay. I see her face light up, though, when she sees those Cubans. She should look at Joseph that way. Joseph is the one she should be trying to woo. He is a good Burg boy.

Stephanie arrives at the altar, then turns to face the back of the church. The congregation rises, as the wedding march plays. I have to dab my tears with my handkerchief as I watch my husband walk his daughter down the aisle. I see that Steve's mother is doing the same. Valerie is the perfect Burg bride.

Frank hands Valerie off to Steve as Stephanie fixes Valerie's train. I see Stephanie's learned some proper etiquette in Miami since Stephanie is actually bending at the knees, mindful that about three hundred people are sitting behind her. Stephanie then takes Valerie's bouquet, placing it gently on the chair in front of the first pew. The priest, Father Carmichael, starts the ceremony. Once again, I dab my tears away as Valerie and Steve exchange their vows. My little girl is all grown up. After the Mass part of the ceremony is over, it is time to leave the church. Stephanie retrieves Valerie's bouquet, handing it to her sister before once again fixing her train. When those tasks are complete, Stephanie takes her own bouquet from AnnMarie, one of Valerie's bridesmaids. Stephanie takes Joseph's arm, following Valerie and Steven back down the aisle. I once again watch her smile brighten when she sees that Manoso boy. I need to fix this quickly.

I load Stephanie into a two-person car with Joseph. Val and Steve are riding in the other car. We couldn't get a limo to accommodate eight. I'm sure this will help Stephanie to see the Joseph is a wonderful mate for her. At least I don't need to worry about her going to college. Frank and I have no intention of paying for any tuition for her. Anyway, we spent her college fund on Valerie's wedding. Stephanie needs to follow in Valerie's footsteps and get married as soon as possible.

My husband and I get into a limo with Steve's parents, and soon we are off to the hall for the reception. The time passes quickly, too quickly. When we arrive, I see Stephanie standing away from everyone, clearly trying to ruin Valerie's day by being antisocial. Well, I won't allow that to happen. I start to walk towards Stephanie when Joe Juniak and his wife, Elisa, come to offer us their congratulations.

"Frank, Ellen, you must be so proud. The ceremony was beautiful. Valerie is stunning. She makes such a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Elisa. Everything went off without a hitch, except for Stephanie's dress. That was a debacle. I should have known better than to allow my mother to pick something out for Stephanie. The two of them wouldn't know a proper dress if it hit them in the face."

"I think Stephanie looks stunning. The dress is fabulous. It fits her to a T."

"It does fit well. Thankfully, Mrs. Rizzi's mother is a seamstress and was able to alter the dress quickly."

"Mrs. Manoso certainly knows her way around a dress. Mrs. Rizzi's son, Lester, is an All-American soccer player. She must be so proud."

"I'm sure she is, he certainly wasted enough time playing that silly sport. I'm glad my girls aren't into activities like that."

Elisa looks at me like she wants to say something, but Joe quickly ushers her inside. I wonder what that was all about. Time to get Stephanie and Joseph together. I spot Stephanie, standing with that Lester and his no-good cousin Carlos. Hmph. They don't even belong here.

"Mrs. Plum, we need to line up. The bridal party is ready to enter the hall. You and your husband will follow the groom's parents."

We line up, but I'm too far away from Stephanie. She better not embarrass us. The DJ calls our names as we enter, to our family and friends cheering and clapping. The rest of the bridal party enters as couples until it is Stephanie's and Joseph's turn. Fortunately, the brat is smiling. She's doing the right thing, thank God. Valerie and Steve follow. I can barely keep my eyes from tearing. This is such a magnificent day. The dance floor is open to the happy couple. After a minute, Stephanie and Joseph are asked to join in, then the rest of the bridal party, then the parents and grandparents. After the second song, the floor is open to all guests. Frank and I walk to our seats, needing a sip of water when I spy Stephanie dancing with that Carlos. What is she doing? Doesn't she know that it is the job of the Maid of Honor to dance with the Best Man all night long? Why me?


	24. Chapter 24

**Carlos' POV**

I watch as Stephanie enters the hall with Joe, and I can tell that she's uncomfortable. She's smiling, but the smile isn't reaching her eyes. I know that she was scared to be near Joe. I can see that even though they are arm in arm, she is trying to keep maximum space between them. Based on what he did to her last year, I don't blame her for being apprehensive. Steph dances with Joe, as is required as Maid of Honor, but I see that her body is tense. I watch as Joe keeps trying to pull Stephanie closer to him, and I see her pulling way. I also observe him talking to her, and based on her expressions shown through her eyes, she wanted away from him yesterday. The DJ calls for everyone to join the happy couple on the dance floor. I make my way over to Stephanie and Joe, politely asking to dance with Stephanie. Joe, being the Burg 'gentleman,' lets me dance with Steph. The moment we are away from him, I feel the tension leave Steph's body.

"Babe, are you okay? You seem tense, upset."

"I'm fine now. Thank you for getting me away from him. I don't want to be near him again. He keeps quoting his sick poems. I know that if he gets the chance, he's going to try for an encore, he's already tried for one on the way over here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the car that we rode in over here, it was just Joe and I, he tried to put his hand up my dress, but I sat down in such a way that there was no room to go up the skirt. Then, he decided to try to touch my chest, but I use one of the self-defense moves you showed me and twisted his wrist. He was angry and told me that he will have me again before the night is over. I'm scared, Carlos."

"Babe, you're safe. I'm here with you now, and I won't let him near you. You are going to sit with us." I continue as Steph tries to protest, "no, I don't care what your mother thinks or wants; I won't allow you to sit near the bastard. I swear, if he touches you again, I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

"No! You mustn't do anything. As long as I stay away from him, I'll be fine. My parents wouldn't hesitate to have you arrested. Then, you'll throw your future in the Army away. Joe Morelli is not worth it."

"No one should feel they have a right to touch you if you don't want it. Steph, you are my girlfriend. It's my job to protect you. I won't back down from doing what's right. You getting hurt again would be worse than me not going into the Army."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Babe," I respond, smiling at her. I know my one-word response of 'Babe' frustrates her. She's a good sport about it though. "You look beautiful, even though the color is interesting."

"Thanks. Grandma Mazur did a great job picking out this dress. It's what I wanted to wear. I'm sorry that you are here instead of at our prom."

"Steph, I'd rather be here, with you, then alone at the prom."

"You wouldn't be alone, Carlos, there are about fifty girls who all would have loved to be your prom date."

"That may be the case, Steph, but you are the only one I'd want to be with. I will always choose to be with you, Stephanie."

We continue to dance together, with Lester joining us when some more up-beat songs come on. We are then joined by a few of Stephanie's friends. Mary Lou is by far the coolest, and I can see why they are such good friends. There are few more girls, Shirley, Tina, Catherine, Lucille, and Nicole who join us, along with a couple of guys, Carl, Eddy, Sal, and her cousin Vinny, who is strange, to say the least. Everyone seems friendly enough, and genuinely glad to see Stephanie. Being that she is with other Burg teens, her parents are leaving her alone, but I know that they aren't happy that I'm part of the group. The girls head off to the bathroom for their group ritual that I'll never understand. However, this gives me a chance to size up the competition.

"Are you fucking Stephanie?" The one name Eddy asks.

"Excuse me? What right do you have to ask me that question?"

"Stephanie is one of my best friends. She was already hurt once by that prick Morelli; I'd hate to see her destroyed yet again."

"Look, the status of Stephanie and my relationship is none of your business. Stephanie is under my protection. Nothing will happen to her as long as I'm with her."

"And what happens when you go to college, and she's back here. Then what?" Carl asks.

"That's not an issue. We're going to the same college. I won't let Stephanie down the way you did last year."

"Oh shit, this isn't good," Carl said.

I turn around to see an arrogant and pissed off Joe Morelli coming over to us.

"Who are you, and what do you want with my Cupcake?"

"Your Cupcake? To whom are you referring?" I ask.

"Stephanie Plum. I was her first. She is mine. You need to keep your hands off. I've been promised her hand in marriage. Nothing you say or do will change the fact that Stephanie Plum will be my wife this time next year."

"I don't know what world you're living in, but it is not in reality. Stephanie wants nothing to do with you, and in fact, will be my wife someday. You are a nobody who raped Stephanie, stealing her virginity. You think she belongs to you, think again. You won't have any access to her from now on."

"You just wait a minute," he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Now, Stephanie is on her way over to us. Don't upset her. It wouldn't make her parents happy now, would it to make a scene?"

Joe and the other guys looked behind me, seeing that I was right and clearly confused about how I knew that she was returning. They don't get our connection, but maybe now they will. The DJ plays 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias. I take Steph's hand, leading her to the dance floor where we start to salsa. It is the perfect excuse to get her away from Morelli. The Latin dances have become second nature to Steph since we dance them often in Miami. She was a natural, even when she first started taking lessons, so Lester said. But, as with all Latin dances, the more connected the dancers are, the more sensual the dance.

When the song ended, Mrs. Plum looked ready to shit a brick. She was clearly embarrassed, though I'm not sure why, as we were dancing further away then we normally do. She has a stick so far up her ass that I'm surprised she can walk. A different song comes on, so Stephanie and I return to non-Latin dancing. I can see Stephanie slump her shoulders, losing her confidence and her joy.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Carlos."

"Babe, it's something. You know you can tell me anything."

She sighs before responding. "My parents will never accept us. They will never accept you. You are the antithesis of what they want for me. They want me with someone like Morelli, Eddy, or Carl. Someone who is from the Burg, preferably Italian or Hungarian, and white. They don't want me with you. You are, in their narrow minds, black. They don't care that you are Cuban. They don't care that somewhere in your ancestral line, you have European blood. They don't care that I love you and you love me. All they care about are appearances. I disappoint them by not conforming. I was hoping that they would accept me for me, but I realize that will never happen. I realize that after I tell them I'm going to West Point Military Academy tomorrow, I may lose my family forever. While all in all, it doesn't bother me all that much since I have your family, it still hurts that my own flesh and blood don't understand me."

"From everything you have told me, and from what Lester had shared, your parents never treated you right. You've been mentally abused by them your entire life. You have no idea how wonderful you are, how magnificent you are. You don't understand all the great things that you can do. You are such a special person, Babe. You accept me, with my dark past. You trust my family and my friends, who are so different from the people you have grown up with, without hesitation. You are the best person I know, Stephanie Plum, and nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. While I would love for your parents to accept me as mine accept you, I won't lose sleep if they don't. They are prejudice, only looking at the cover, not reading the story. It's their loss, Babe, not mine, and certainly not yours."

"I love you, Carlos. Te quiero."

"Te quiero, Babe," I respond before our lips meet. We kiss each other, getting lost in each other, not remembering we are in the middle of the dance floor at Steph's sister's wedding. Fortunately, Lester's whistle breaks up the moment, and I immediately push Stephanie behind me, protecting her from her irate father and an irate Joe Morelli.

"Stephanie Plum, get into the bridal suite now. We must talk NOW."

"No, Dad, I'm not going. I did nothing wrong."

"You are acting like a slut. What does Joseph think? Your mother told you that he agreed to marry you once you turn eighteen. He's a good match for you. You need to stop this craziness and settle down with Joseph."

"Yes, Cupcake, you need to stop. You are my girl, and always will be. I shouldn't have to stand here watching you screw around with this loser." Joe adds, pointing to Ranger.

"Dad, I will not marry Joseph Morelli. I can't stand him. He raped me. Yes, he raped me on the floor of the Tasty Pastry. I didn't ask him to touch me. I told him, no, but he ignored my pleas. You and mom didn't bother to hear what I had to say. I will not put up with your lack of support any longer."

"What do you think is going to happen when you graduate? Do you think you are going to stay in Miami forever? We are not paying for you to go to college, so that's not an option. Your only option is to get married."

"I've applied to and have been accepted to a school. I will be starting in July, a special program they have for freshmen."

"I told you, I'm not paying. There is no way that you earned any scholarships."

"Actually, Dad, I was offered a full-tuition athletic scholarship from six different schools, but I turned them all down. I'm going to West Point, Dad. I'm joining the Army. There is no tuition for any student. I don't need your money, and I don't need you."

"What do you mean you're joining the Army? That is not what a proper girl does. Are you a lesbian? You are such a disgrace. Why me? Why are you ruining Valerie's day? Frank, do something. I just can't. No one will marry you if you go into the Army. I'm a failure all because of you. You taint the Plum name."

"Stephanie, you better rethink your decisions. You need to marry Joseph." Her father chimes back in.

"No, Dad, I don't. Goodbye." I watch as Stephanie turns away from her father, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. This assertive Stephanie is a huge turn-on. She leads me to Tia Celia and Uncle Paul. "Tia, I think it's time for us to go. We seem to have overstayed our welcome."

Tia smiles, nodding her head in agreement. Lester approaches as we are gathering our things. I can tell that the Plums don't want to allow Steph to leave with us, but they don't have a choice. Mr. Plum is following us when Joe Juniak steps up to him.

"Frank, let her go. She is happy with Celia's mother in Miami. She is a wonderful woman. I will not let you interfere in her life and hold her back any longer. Your Stephanie, your little girl, is meant to fly."

"How did she get in? You need someone to vouch for you. Who did she get?"

"Frank, I got her in, and I don't regret it. I will give her whatever she needs to succeed. You named me her Godfather, and I take that role seriously. If you try to marry her off to that scum Morelli, I will convince her to press charges against him, as she has the right to do."

"Joe, you overstepped your boundaries. Get out of here."

"Fine, I'll leave, but your son-in-law can kiss his political aspirations goodbye. I'll make sure that he's never more than a gopher for someone else. You don't want to fuck with me, Frank."

"Fine, I'll leave Stephanie alone. After tonight, she's no longer my daughter."

We exit the hall. As we are waiting for the valet to bring us our car, none other than Joe Morelli comes prancing outside.

"Steph, you have no chance in the Army, and neither does he. I'm in the Navy, you know. I survived basic. You never will. Why don't you do what's right and come back inside? He won't remember who you are in a year, and you'll be my wife."

"Joe, get away from me. I want nothing to do with you."

"Cupcake, stop being so silly. You enjoyed the way I touched you in the car. If the ride had been a few minutes longer, you would have been riding me the way you did a year ago. Come with me, Cupcake, you know I'm good."

Joe reached to grab Steph's arm, but Lester and I stepped between him and Steph.

"Morelli, I prevented you from hurting Stephanie when she was six, I won't let you hurt her now. You know if I were still in town, you never would have gotten Steph alone last year. The only thing I regret about moving to Miami is that I left her vulnerable to you."

"Get off your moral high-horse, Santos. I know you banged your share of Trenton chicks."

"No, Morelli, that's you who has notches on his bedpost. I don't. I'm not like you."

"Cupcake, you better come with me. Your mother will forgive you if you come with me now. You can be a good daughter, like Valerie."

I walk up to Morelli and stand in his face. I wasn't going to let him berate or belittle Stephanie any further. I feel my fists clench, and I'm getting ready to throw a punch to wipe the smirk off his face.

"You listen to me, Morelli; Stephanie and I will both be in the Army and will both be successful. I will be Ranger, the best there ever was. You'll be lucky to get an honorable discharge. If you ever think about going near Stephanie again, it will be the last thing you do. Stephanie is mine. I don't share. Find your own Burg girl, because Stephanie does not fit that bill. Now get out of my face."

Morelli started to laugh. I bring my hand back and get ready to punch.

"Carlos, no," Steph says as she gently places her hand on my arm. "He's not worth it. Come on, the car is here. We're going home. Please, Carlos."

She said please. Shit. "Fine, but the next time I won't back down."

I let Steph get into the car before me, then I get in, followed by Lester. Uncle Paul and Tia Celia are already in the car. Once the door closes, we drive off.

"Babe, I won't stand by and let someone mistreat you again. Please don't ask me to back down."

"Carlos, he wanted to get a rise out of you. He wanted you to throw the first punch, so he could have you arrested. Your record would be smeared and he'd rise even higher in the eyes of the Burg. He'll get his due. Someday, I'll pay him back for what he did, someday when he has more to lose than we do."

"Fine, _querida_, but if he ever throws the first punch,"

"Let him land it then beat the shit out of him," Steph replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephanie's POV**

After we arrived home to Tia Celia's house, I immediately went to my room to change out of the hideous dress I was forced to wear. I closed the door, pretty sure I locked it, but I must have forgotten to because before I could even undo the eye hook, the door was opened, and Carlos walked in, relocking the door behind him.

"Carlos, you know you shouldn't be in here. If Tia or Abuela find out,"

"Then you have to be quiet, Babe. _Dios_, this is an ugly color for a dress, but it looks fabulous on you. You look _muy_ sexy." Carlos's arms came around my waist from behind, and his mouth was on my neck, under my ear. I felt him slide the zipper down, slipping the dress down my body. God, what he could do to me.

"_Mierda_, you weren't wearing anything underneath but panties?" His hands went up to my breasts, cupping them as he flicked my nipples, pebbling them. I felt heat rush through my body. He turned my head so my face was near his as he began to assault my mouth with his. He slowly led me back to the bed, gently pushing me down on my back after turning me to face him. Carlos kissed down my neck to my breasts, staying there a few minutes before heading further south. His hand cupped my center, and I felt myself building to an orgasm. By the time his lips managed to touch me there, I was primed to explode. He quickly brought me to another orgasm, before kissing his way back up my body. Feeling more relaxed, I turned us so I was on top of Carlos, and slowly starting to kiss my way down his toned chests, towards his soldier who was standing at full attention. I brought my hand around it, stroking it from the base to the head before I placed my mouth over it, sucking it like a popsicle. It didn't take long for me to bring Carlos to his peak when I expertly swallowed all he had to offer. We kissed once again.

"Babe, we need to get cleaned up," Carlos whispered.

"I know. Let me put on my robe, and I'll go in the shower. In ten minutes, I'll be done. How are you going to sneak out of here? Your clothes aren't exactly pristine, they look all rumbled."

"Don't worry, I'll get back to my room without anyone knowing. It only took us ten minutes. Besides, everyone is too busy screaming about your parents."

"I hope you're right. You know Les always seems to be around."

With one last kiss, I put my robe on and grab my PJs and underwear. I open my door as Carlos hides in the closet. When I enter the hall, the coast is clear. I manage to get into the bathroom without anyone hearing anything. I wash my hair, and the rest of my body, more to get rid of Joe cooties. I can't believe he tried to touch me again. Bastard.

I get out, dry myself off, then get dressed. When I return to my room, no one is there. I put my slippers and my robe on heading downstairs. When I get down, Carlos is sitting in basketball shorts and a tank top, along with Lester. Tia Celia and Uncle Paul are filling Abuela in on the happenings at the wedding. Even though she was invited, she didn't go since there was no one to watch the girls and Tia Celia didn't want to ask Carlos's parents. She glances at me, then at Carlos, and I know she knows what went on with us. Shit. I try to remain calm, though.

"_Gracias Dios_, your curls are back," Carlos said as I appear in the kitchen. I smile at him and sit down at the table when everyone's attention shifts to me.

"Stephanie, tell me what Joe did to you," Uncle Paul ordered.

I sigh. I didn't really want to share that with anyone. The only reason I told Carlos was that it was so close to the event. But I know that Uncle Paul won't let it slide.

"My parents made me ride to the reception hall with Joe in the back of a two-person car. Once we got in the car, Joe tried to put his hand under my skirt. I managed to situate myself so that he couldn't accomplish his mission. Then he tried to touch me elsewhere. I grabbed his wrist, twisting enough to hurt, but not enough to break it. He stopped. I tried to keep my distance from him, but whenever possible, he would stand very close to me, touching me in some way, and he kept on touching my backside, my arm, anywhere. My parents smiled every time they saw him touching me, regardless of where he was touching me. Apparently, my parents told him that I will marry him next year. From what Mary Lou told me, on my eighteenth birthday, Joe is going to propose and we'll be married within six months. My mother wants me pregnant before my nineteenth birthday."

By this point, I'm looking at the floor. I can't bear to see the looks on everyone's faces. I know that I'm at a loss here. I'll probably be sent back to my parent's house tonight. No one would want me to be in their family considering who my parents are.

"_Estefania_, look at me." I look up at Abuela. "You will not have to worry about your parents. You are going to West Point in a month. You will not be anywhere near the Burg. We will not allow that slime to go near you. Don't be scared. You are part of our family now. You're stuck with us forever."

Carlos moves his chair closer to mine and puts his arm around my shoulders. I lean against him, taking solace in his warmth, in his strength. I know he'll protect me from Joe. I know he won't let anything happen to me.

"Stephanie, I told you this last summer, and I will say it again. You should press charges against Joe Morelli. He's only going to continue his womanizing ways unless you put a stop to it. I know you don't want to do that because of what the dumbasses here in the Burg will say, but it's the right thing to do."

"Uncle Paul, I appreciate your support, but I'd rather not say anything. I will be made out to be the town slut, the town whore, who sleeps around. I'm sure several guys will all come forward, saying I had sex with them to help keep Joe's reputation intact. I don't have a leg to stand on here. I'm not what you would call a reliable witness. Everyone already sees me as a misfit, an outsider. They will use me moving Miami as being more sinister than it is. They will say that you are brainwashing me, that Carlos is controlling me. I can't go through that, and I won't put you through that. You know it's true."

"Please think about it, Stephanie. Whenever you are ready to press charges, I'm here to support you. And don't worry, your Uncle Joe has a few cards up his sleeve to help you with your credibility."

"Thank you. I truly appreciate everything you all have done for me. I could never repay you for your love and support."

"You don't need to. Your friendship made both Carlos and Lester better men. That is all we need in return," Tia Celia replied.

Tia Celia leaves to go put the girls to bed. Uncle Paul tells Lester and Carlos to help him pack the car. He wants to leave for Newark at six tomorrow, to try to avoid seeing my parents. That leaves Abuela Rosa and I in the kitchen.

"_Estefania_, I know you and my _Carlito_ are…involved. I know that you both have needs. Please be careful. You both have a bright future ahead of you. I don't want to see you ruin your chances to be someone because of a mistake you made in passion. I don't want to be a _bisabuela _yet. You are still taking the pill, correct."

I feel flush in embarrassment. "Yes, Abuela."

"Good. Make sure you take it every day. Use a condom every time. I don't have a problem with you showing your love for each other, just be smart about it. I've already spoken to _Carlito_. Now, I've spoken to you."

I am mortified that Abuela knows, but somehow her acceptance of Carlos and I makes me feel better, makes me not feel dirty. She doesn't think poorly of me because of it. But, now I know we have to be more careful. We need to try to calm down a little, at least until we are at school. I guess if I think of Abuela knowing what we are doing, that will be a good mood killer.

"I know that one day, you and _Carlito_ will be married, and you will have children. When that time comes, I will be your biggest supporter. You are good for each other. Now, go to bed. You had a busy day and will have a long one tomorrow. Good night, _mi hija."_

**End of Part I**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **The first four chapters of part II will take place on 9/11, from different points of view. If that day is a trigger for anyone, please feel free to skip. You can PM me and I will give you a synopsis of pertinent plot points. Most of the information shared in the different points of view come from conversations I've had with people who were in Manhattan on that fateful day.

* * *

**Lester's Sister, Part II**

**Stephanie's POV – 4 years later, age 20**

**September 11, 2001**

Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining brightly through an almost cloudless sky. The air has a feel of summer rather than the fall that's approaching in less than two weeks. I am in the third week of my junior year at West Point with my Carlos. Life has been great. Don't get me wrong, it's not easy attending West Point Military Academy, with the physical training we must endure every day, the academics, and the weapons training, but I wouldn't trade it. I am enjoying living in New York. It's a nice change from Trenton. Even though it's only a couple of hours away, it seems like I'm in a different country. The air is fresh here in the Hudson Valley of New York. I enjoy going to the area surrounding Hyde Park, looking at the eastern bank of the Hudson River from the cliffs. Carlos and I have done some hiking around Bear Mountain. Upstate New York is beautiful. Well, I know if you talk to those who live in upstate New York, this is downstate, but to this Jersey girl, I'm upstate.

I woke up at 0500, as is my routine here at school. I quickly showered, pulling my long hair back in a bun. My hair length is about mid-back. I learned that the longer it is, the easier it is to get into the required bun. I'm not even sure I remember how to wear it down anymore. I put on my fatigues, as is our usual uniform. I make sure that my dirty laundry is in the hamper and that my bed is perfectly made. One never knows where there will be a room inspection. I put on some mascara and lip gloss, ready to face the day. My roommate Jill and I head to the dining room for breakfast with our platoon. Thankfully, Carlos is in my platoon.

After breakfast, we report with our platoon for our accountability meeting. Here, we discuss whatever needs to be addressed with the platoon. Then, it's on to classes, lunch, and back to class. Then, I have soccer practice for three hours. After, I take a quick shower before dinner. After dinner, we have a study period before it's light out. It's interesting learning about different American policies and politics through the years. I can understand why certain events occurred the way they did.

When Jill and I arrive at breakfast, Carlos is already there. We are not allowed to date, officially, anyone in school. So, while we are in school, we act as friends. There's no kissing, hugging, or cuddling. We do save up all our free time for excursions we can take together, where we get to be together. We try to earn our privileges monthly, but sometimes it's difficult. On the upside, we don't need to worry much about an unplanned pregnancy since we are rarely able to be alone. Jill and I immediately get our food, then sit down together at a long table with several others in our class. Bobby Brown is sitting next to Carlos. He's a mixed-race guy from Baltimore, with an aptitude for science. He hopes to go to medical school one day, but in the meantime, he's training to become an Army medic. John Ramsey is next to Bobby. He's of Scottish ancestry, with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He is a great shooter and knows how to handle his weapons.

I guess it helps that he was an avid hunter in Washington state when he was a kid. Next to me is Calvin Wittman. He is German and French. He's from Indiana. Finally, we have Jayden Woodrow. He's from Texas. We became fast friends during our freshman year and have remained friends. There are a decent number of women here, but I tend to understand the guys better. I'm very friendly with Jill Gnecco. She is Italian, like me, and from an oppressive family. She Is majoring in Computer Science.

After breakfast, we head to our room for our first class. Just before class is about to start, another instructor enters our room, turning on the television.

"Holy shit! A plane just crashed into one of the Twin Towers!" Bobby exclaims. Cal, Jay, and I turn around in our seats to look at the tv mounted in the corner. Almost instantaneously, the room became eerily quiet as everyone took in the scene in front of us.

"I bet the pilot had some kind of medical emergency," Cal said.

Jay replied, "I didn't know that planes flew that close to downtown Manhattan. I don't think that area is in any flight plan."

I didn't know what to think. All I could concentrate on is if the people who were above the impact zone could get out. We stared at the television. We couldn't take our eyes off the screen. From what the reporters were saying, it was a small, sight-seeing plane. As we were watching, though, we saw another plane come in and hit the other tower. Holy Mother of God. Now, the tears were flowing from my eyes. I knew, in my gut, that something bad was happening. There is no way that two planes could fly into both towers on the same morning with it being coincidental. We were under attack.

"I need to call Mama."

"What's wrong, Carlos?" I ask.

"It's Mariela, she's working at a school not far from the World Trade Center. I think she's on Chambers Street. She only started there last week. Mama must be out of her mind with worry."

"Go try a landline. There's no way a cell is going to work right now." John answered.

Carlos got up and walked to the payphone, hoping to get in touch with Tia Juliana. Normally, we wouldn't be permitted to leave the room, but the protocol was out the window. If what I think is happening is happening, I doubt we'll have classes today, and I doubt our world will ever be the same.


	27. Chapter 27

**Mariela Manoso's POV**

I love my job. I can't believe I got a job working in this prestigious school. I mean, I just graduated this past May. I am excited and nervous to be teaching Chemistry. It is my passion, but my students are so smart. I'm afraid that some will be smarter than me. Everything about this school is overwhelming, from its sheer size, at ten stories, and the pool located on the first floor. I attended public school in Newark, and many of our schools were larger city schools, but my alma mater did not have the bells and whistles I find here. Thirteen years ago, to mark the 90th anniversary of this institution, a new school building was constructed. I have been in many schools, from the ones I attended growing up, to the schools where I completed my student teaching and observations, but never had I been in a school that was outfitted with both elevators and escalators, the latter which was for student use. Escalators in a school. Definitely, something I wouldn't see in Newark.

Working in downtown Manhattan, on the edge of Tribeca and Battery Park, has its perks. It's a safe place, mass transit is readily available, but the food is expensive. I've been bringing in breakfast and lunch every day. While I am a full-time teacher, the Department of Education doesn't pay as much as I hoped for. Then again, they do pay better than some of the other schools I interviewed at.

I'm in my office, well, I should say the office of the Chemistry department. Shoved into one small room are nine desks. Even though I'm the new girl, I scored and got a desk in front of one of the two windows in the room. I get to look out at the building across the street. It is the fourth day of school, and I'm finally ready to teach my first lesson. Granted, it will be an introductory lesson on measurement and scientific notation, but it is a valuable lesson. My students are much brighter than I anticipated.

I glance up from the legal pad I'm writing on to see smoke coming from a building. I'm not quite sure what building it is because I can't seem to look beyond the smoke. I must have made a noise, because one of my colleagues, Sasha, glances out the window and says, "oh my goodness! What is going on?"

We quickly realize that one of the two Twin Towers is on fire. We aren't sure what caused the fire, but we are looking for a radio that we can put on to find out what is happening. We manage to turn on John's radio, tuning it into one of the all-news stations, hearing that a plane crashed into the Tower. How the hell did that happen? As we are listening to the news and looking out the window, we see emergency vehicles after emergency vehicles come flying down the West Side Highway, or West Street, as it is known downtown. I guess it's a good thing that 1PP is on the east end of Chambers Street. We hear the beep indicating that a PA announcement is about to be made.

"Attention staff and students. Please report to your third period homeroom class immediately. Teachers take attendance. If a student leaves the room, please make sure they sign out. There is a chance that we might have to evacuate at some point. Attendance is critical. We need to have an accurate record of who made it to the building today."

I quickly grab my purse, leaving my sneakers on and head to my room, room 917. Once my students arrive, I start taking attendance. Fortunately, all my students are present and accounted for. I guess my students are all on a 1-9 schedule instead of a 2-10. We have ten periods here, and students either attend from the first period until the ninth period or from the second period until the tenth period. Some, because of schedule conflicts, are in school for all ten periods. From what we heard on the radio, the subway was stopping uptown, and not taking anyone into lower Manhattan. With students traveling to the school from all five boroughs, we needed to have an accurate roll. The kids were curious about what was happening, and I wasn't sure if I should turn the TV on. We were on the Northside of the building, not facing the carnage to our south. I stepped into the hallway to ask one of my colleagues what I should do.

"Mariela, you might as well put it on. They hear the sirens, see the smoke, they know something big is happening. Keeping them informed of the potential danger will only help to ensure that they stay safe if we need to evacuate, which I think is going to happen sooner rather than later." Dorothy said.

"Okay. I'll put it on."

"I'm heading down to Mr. Simmon's office. We are going to discuss what we are going to do. Just be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. If we do evacuate, the teachers in odd rooms will stay behind to sweep the floor before leaving. We need to make sure all students get out of the building."

"Alright, Dorothy, anything you need."

I return to my classroom, turning on the television. Channel 2 is broadcasting, showing the scene from a few blocks away. Everything seems so surreal, so fake. I almost feel as though I'm going to wake up from a bad dream soon. I am watching what is happening, and I'm trying to keep it together. I'm trying to stay calm. I can't allow myself to breakdown and cry in front of these sophomores. They are still babies. Finally, we get the evacuation order, after the emergency personnel arrives here, wanting to use the school as a triage/command center. We tell our kids what is happening, instructing them to walk uptown. Some want to try to walk towards Brooklyn to cross over the bridge, but we don't feel that it is a safe place right now. We instruct them to head uptown, then to go to the east side near 14th Street. We want them to get as far away from the school as possible as quickly as possible.

While this school is for the top academic students in the city, we are a D75 site, as well. D75 deals with those students who have severe disabilities that prevent them from attending a regular school. Some of them have physical limitations that require them to be in a building with elevators, air conditioning, and other amenities. Some are severely autistic or have another learning disability that requires them to have a specialized program of study, often stressing life-skills as opposed to academics. With this building having so many handicap accessible features, it was a prime school to be a D75 site, housing a school within a school where several students have cerebral palsy and require walkers or wheelchairs to get around. Unfortunately, due to the events a few blocks away, the fire department is unable to evacuate them. The elevators can't be used, so these students are trapped on the upper floors, at least until the other students saw them. Suddenly, I'm observing our students carrying these students down seven, eight, nine flights of stairs while carrying their book bags, walkers, and other paraphernalia. I'm touched by the humanity and maturity shown by these teenagers.

Once we make it outside, the reality of the situation hits us all. We see hundreds, if not thousands of people leading an exodus out of lower Manhattan. People are trying to call home on cell phones, people trying to find friends or family members. Some are pausing here and there to feel the emotions of the morning, to cry and grieve for our innocence lost. I try to block my feelings, knowing that it won't do me any good to get worked up. I need to find a way home; I need to get to my Mama. Yes, I'm a 23 year-old-woman who wants her mama. I think anyone would want their mother today.

I keep walking uptown when I hear a rumble. I glance behind me, as do most of the people around me to see what was the North Tower of the World Trade Center collapsing. We start to run, knowing that we need to get as far away as possible. I see the bar owner, holding his door open, ushering people inside. I run in, moving as far into the interior of the restaurant as I can. I don't know what the effect of the collapse will be, but I know I need to get out of the street. The bar quickly fills to standing room only. The door gets closed only when no more people can fit inside. The sound is deafening. After what seems like an eternity, we open the door to see the street and everything in it covered in gray ash. It looks like gray snow fell on the city. I decide that I need to keep moving uptown. I'm not sure if mass transit is working, but I need to get to Jersey. Maybe I can find a ferry somewhere to get me to Jersey.

I pull out my scarf, the one my mother gave me as a graduation gift. It's silk, and absolutely beautiful. However, I know I shouldn't be breathing in the air directly. I tie it, so it's covering my nose and mouth. I then dig into my bags, surprised when I find lab goggles in there. Now I remember. Lois, the lab specialist, was showing me how to do the lab for class yesterday afternoon. I had the googles in my hand when I noticed the time. I needed to leave if I planned on getting my train. I tossed them into my bag and ran out of the building. I made it to the station with about thirty seconds to spare. Now, though, they will come in handy to protect my eyes from the acrid air, and who know what particles that are floating around.

I continue to move further uptown, eventually hitting a pier where boats are receiving passengers. I confirm that the ferry is heading to Jersey and climb aboard. Once I get on the other side of the river, I'll worry about how I'll get home to Newark. I don't care if they drop me off in Jersey City. I can always call Papi from there. I get on the boat, sitting down for the first time in a long time. Once the ferry is filled to capacity, we take off. As we round Lower Manhattan, I can't help the tears from falling as I see the smoking remains of the iconic NYC landmark. I think about all the lives that were lost today and realize that we are entering a time of war. I hope that Carlos and Stephanie don't become casualties of that war. I mean, they are in West Point and will be serving our country. I know they didn't sign up to be wartime combatants. I hope they're prepared. _Dios_, please watch over them and keep them safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your support. I appreciate it. Mariela's POV is based on conversations I had with colleagues working downtown on that tragic day. The students, who were ages 14-18, took it upon themselves to help each other, showing a maturity well beyond their age. They grew up in a matter of hours.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bobby's POV**

I watch as Stephanie follows Carlos to comfort him. As a matter of fact, we all follow their movements. Dating amongst cadets is prohibited, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say Carlos and Steph were dating. I know that they have known each other for a few years and that Carlos' grandmother was Stephanie's guardian. However, if my theory is true, I've never seen any proof of it. The only picture that either of them has of each other is a group picture with Carlos' cousin Lester, who Steph calls her brother. She explained the story to us shortly after we met, but I still don't get it. I know that Carlos and Steph have dated in the past, and I think they will again once we are done here, much to my disappointment. I remember the first time I laid eyes on Stephanie Plum as if it were yesterday.

_Today is the first day of freshman orientation. For the next week, all incoming cadets were getting acclimated to West Point, learning the rituals and routines that make attending a military academy different from any other college. I was rooming with Calvin Wittman, who was a cool dude, though he wanted to become a SEAL. When I asked him why he was attending West Point instead of Annapolis, he replied, "it's my legacy. I had to attend."_

_Today was the only day that we were allowed to wear street clothes, or as we have learned to call them, civvies. I was sitting in the athletic room, waiting to hear about the different competitive and non-competitive sports here. All cadets are required to play sports, year-round. We have been split into platoons, and I'll be with this group all week. We have a little free time to get to know each other each night, but lights are out by ten, and we are up at the crack of dawn to run the track. After this, we have lunch. Today is the only day when we get to choose who to sit with and will be given time to eat leisurely. I'm not sure I'm ever going to get used to this regimentation. As I'm waiting for the Athletic Director to start his pitch, I see an attractive brunette walk in. Now, she isn't drop-dead gorgeous, and her body is average, but she exudes this aura of sex appeal. I was smitten. I watch as she cased the room, looking for a seat. She sat two rows in front of me. She had crazy, curly hair that she contained in a ponytail. She was wearing a girly t-shirt and jean shorts that were short enough to be sexy, but long enough to be decent. When she turned to look behind her, I got lost in her blue eyes. I never saw eyes so blue. She turned back forward, and I assessed the rest of her package. She had a decent chest, a little on the small side, but it was proportional to her body. She had fair skin under a light tan. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. Yeah, I had it bad._

_During roll call, I made sure to pay attention to find out her name. When the AD called Stephanie Plum, and she answered, I knew that her name fit her. I spend more time gazing at her than I did listening to the AD, so I didn't actually notice that we were free to go. It was Stephanie who broke me out of my reverie. _

_"Hey, it's lunchtime. I don't think you want to stay here until tomorrow."_

_"Oh, thanks. I guess my mind was wandering a little. I'm Robert Brown, but please call me Bobby." I offered her my hand._

_"I'm Stephanie Plum, but please call me Steph. Where are you from?"_

_"Baltimore. Based on your accent, I bet you're from New Jersey."_

_"Good guess. I'm from Trenton by way of Miami. I spent the last year living in Miami with family."_

_"Wow. Talk about a big change."_

_"You can say that."_

_"Look, I'm heading to meet with my roommate for lunch. Do you want to join us?" I ask nervously. I see her look at me and send me a flirtatious smile._

_"Maybe." Steph coyly responds through her long, mascara enhanced lashes._

_We start walking towards the cafeteria, and I see Calvin walking with another guy. He looks Hispanic, with long hair tied back in a ponytail. I watch as Stephanie takes sight of him and realize that I don't stand a chance now that she's seen him. I mean, he is good-looking. I'm confident enough in my sexuality to recognize a handsome guy when I see one. I bet he has lots of girls throwing themselves at him._

_"Hey, Bobby. Let me introduce you to my new friend, Carlos Manoso, from Newark. Carlos, this is Robert Brown, who prefers to be called Bobby, from Baltimore."_

_Carlos extended his hand to shake mine. Cal then added, "who's your beautiful new friend, Bobby?"_

_"This is Stephanie Plum. She's a Jersey girl who lived in Miami for the last year. This is Calvin Wittman."_

_"Please call me Cal."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Plum."_

_"Please, call me Steph."_

_"Babe," Carlos says. She once again smiles coyly, responding, "Manoso."_

_"What's your intramural?"_

_"Swimming. That will go well between my two seasons of soccer."_

_"You two know each other?" I ask._

_"Yeah. Steph and my cousin are close, in fact, they call each other siblings from another set of parents. She's been living in Miami with my cousin, myself, and my grandmother for the last year."_

_Now I understand how they know each other. "I guess it's lucky you are in the same platoon. Do you know what's after lunch?"_

_"Uniform distribution and the salon. The other girls have said that if we can't adequately contain our hair in a bun, we have to cut it short. I hope my bun will pass inspection."_

_"Abuela will be happy to see your hair cut short."_

_"Babe," Carlos replied. _

_"So, would you both like to join us for lunch?" Steph asked, looking at Cal and me._

_"Sure, that sounds great, right, Cal."_

_"Yes, that does."_

_We walked towards the cafeteria together. I didn't realize then that this was the start of a lasting friendship. We were placed in the same group, and once placed in a group, you are with them for your entire tenure._

"Do you think Carlos' sister is okay?" Cal asks.

"I hope so. God, it must be awful down there."

We sat in silence, watching the images flash on the television in front of us. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that this one event will change the course of all our lives. We entered West Point during a time of relative peace, but I can see that peace is shattered here and now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lester's POV**

Shit! I can't believe I slept through my alarm. I haven't overslept in six years. I need to be all the way downtown by nine. It's never going to happen. I mean, it's already eight. It's going to take me at least thirty to forty-five minutes to get to the World Trade Center from my apartment in Astoria, Queens. I jump out of bed and into the shower. I take a quick three-minute shower. I shave, brush my teeth, and fix my hair before putting on a pair of navy blue suit pants, a teal button-down shirt, a matching checkered tie, and finally grab my jacket. I pull on navy dress socks and shove my feet into my dress shoes. My watch is the last to go on. I grab my messenger bag after checking to make sure my presentation is there. My laptop is also in my bag. I grab my keys and leave my apartment. I'm about to walk up to the subway when I realize I don't have my power cord. I don't think my battery has enough juice. Fuck! I need to turn back.

I quickly run-up to my apartment, grabbing my charging cable and my phone, which I left sitting next to it. Today is not a good day. I quickly head back to the N subway. I get up the stairs to the platform, missing the train by about three seconds. Bastard conductor. I don't understand why they find joy in shutting the doors on commuters' faces. Now, I'm stuck waiting for the next one, which will hopefully be quick. I glance at my watch, seeing that it's already eight-thirty. Fuck. I'm so going to be fired.

Finally, at eight-thirty five another train pulls in. I squeeze myself on between a bunch of men and stand as the subway moves. We reach the Macy's/Herald Square Station and suddenly stop. The conductor comes over the PA system, in a typically garbled voice, "ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be a fire at the World Trade Center. As a precaution, no trains are operating below 14th Street at this time. Please exit here to get a bus or a cab to take you to your final destination."

Shit. My ass is cooked. I squeeze off the train and head above ground. I get a signal and call my boss.

"_Tyler Hemmingway._"

"Tyler, it's Lester Santos. I'm stuck at Herald Square. The train isn't going any further. I'm not going to make the meeting."

"_Oh, thank God you're okay. Lester, the World Trade Center, was hit by two planes. I'm so glad to hear that you weren't there._"

I feel myself getting light-headed but manage to stay upright. "Was Fitzsimmons there yet?"

"_No, he was running late as well. Listen, go home. Get out of Manhattan while you can._"

Once I hang up, I glance downtown, watching the smoke billow in the sky. I can't help but stare. Then, I hear a car honk. That breaks me from my reverie. I shake my head and begin to walk uptown, hoping to find a bus along the way, but from the gridlock on the streets, I think my best bet is walking. I pass the entrance to Macy's and decide to go in. I can't walk to Astoria in these shoes. I quickly head to the shoe department and grab a pair of Nikes in my size. I pay for them with cash. I put the sneakers on and my dress shoes in the box. I decide to get a backpack, as well. I put all my items in the bag and put it on. I start my trek uptown, hoping to be able to walk across the 59th Street bridge. Once I get on the Queens side, I'll call my buddy to pick me up.

**A/N:** Firstly, I partially rewrote chapters 26 and 28 to hopefully better reflect life at West Point. Thank you to those who graciously offered me a glimpse into life at the military academies while criticizing my lack of authenticity. It's receiving constructive criticism like that, which makes me a better writer. Thank you.

Secondly, these last few POVs regarding 9/11 were inspired by real first-hand accounts from the day. Mariela's are from about three different teachers who I have met and worked with throughout my career. They were teaching in two different schools, both downtown. The first, the school that Mariela is working at is Stuyvesant High School. That school was used as a triage site and was closed for almost one month following the attack. The other teacher worked at Murray Bertram High School, which is next to 1 Police Plaza (1PP), the headquarters of the NYPD. The story of those teachers who had to stay strong for their students is a story that has not been told. There are numerous teachers and students from the schools in lower Manhattan who have suffered and died as a result of being there on 9/11. In September 2019, the NYC Dept. of Education sent letters to 19,000 former students and 3,000 teachers who were in school in Lower Manhattan on that day. BMCC, a community college downtown, sent letters to 20,000 people who were students there in 2001-2002. All 42,000 people are eligible for compensation under the 9/11 Victim's Fund. These individuals were not first responders. They did not leave their home that morning to go face the destruction. They simply went to work or went to school. I believe that their story is often not told when we talk about 9/11.

Fortunately, I was nowhere near Manhattan on that fateful day, but I was teaching in a High School on Long Island. I was teaching tenth graders. We were not allowed to tell the students what was happening. Finally, at about eleven, the principal addressed all the students, but it was challenging to be business as usual when there was a catastrophe a short distance away. The opening scene, with Steph and crew watching on TV, is my recollection from that day. I hope that we, as a nation, never forget how our world changed in a few short hours. I, myself, remember the feeling scared to go to stadiums or concerts for some time after. All afterschool activities at my school were canceled for three weeks, baseball stopped, and the images on tv every night were of Ground Zero. We had a bad thunderstorm a few nights after, and I remember thinking that LI was being bombed, crying in bed, scared. It was truly a nightmare time, especially for those of us near NYC. These chapters are dedicated to all those who lost their lives on 9/11 or as a result of 9/11. May they all RIP.


	30. Chapter 30

**Carlos' POV**

Yesterday was a day from hell. Mama was hysterical, waiting to hear from Mariela. Fortunately, she was finally able to get a call through at about two, asking to be picked up in Jersey City. My father left work to retrieve her. Then, Tia Celia called, saying that Lester had a meeting in the North Tower that morning, and she couldn't reach him. The fucker didn't think to call his mother until almost ten. Said he collapsed on his bed when he finally made it home after walking from Herald Square. He claims he tried calling, but the cell towers were down. When asked why he didn't use his landline at home, he said he didn't think of it. Dumb ass.

I still can't believe what happened. I mean, it's like a scene from a bad movie. My sister spent half the night crying. She's not sure if she can ever go back to that school and teach again. I hope that she does, though. Being around others who witnessed what she witnessed will be good for her. Stephanie, my Babe, kept me anchored. I was on the verge of losing control, but she was able to calm me. With the chaos around us, several of the seniors in the top platoon and some of the faculty spent the day guarding the campus. Classes were canceled, and we were ordered to stay with our platoon in designated common areas. We were allowed to retreat to our dorms. Since it is forbidden for any cadet to date, Stephanie and I keep our relationship secret. We are friends on campus. The most we share is the occasional hug or a kiss on the cheek. When we are on break, visiting home, then we spend our time together as a couple. It's hard being so close, but yet so far.

The men's and women's dorms are strictly off-limits to members of the other sex outside of the common room on the first level. The stairwells and elevators are monitored, so no one can sneak up. Studying together as a group is allowed, and we are encouraged to spend the limited downtime bonding with the platoon. We were fortunate to be placed in the same platoon on that first evening of freshman orientation; otherwise, we'd be virtual strangers on campus. Bobby and Cal, who we meet that day along with John "Ram" Ramsey, became my best friends. They infer that Steph and I are still a couple, but they never ask, and we don't tell. If they don't know, they can't get in trouble for not telling. Jay and Frank round out my crew, and Steph has three close girlfriends, Jill, Allison, and MacKenzie.

Steph excels at containing bombs, as well as making them. She has the logical mind and instincts needed to do well in both. When she first arrived here, she was called 'Jersey,' her moniker given to her in Miami. Since our explosives class, she has a new nickname, 'Bomber.' Steph prefers Jersey but will answer to both. You learn very quickly here that people will call you the nickname they are most comfortable with, not the one you necessarily like.

Spending the day with Stephanie in our common area, with the rest of our friends, kept me centered. The officials are aware that my grandmother was my guardian, as well as Steph's guardian. We lived together as a family, so that is the only reason why we are in the same platoon. If they knew what our relationship really was about, then we'd be separated. An upperclassman told us on that first day of freshman orientation to break up or leave. We chose to "break up." It means we are careful around campus, but we wouldn't change a thing, In some respects, this is preparing us for after graduation, when we are likely to be separated for months, if not years, at a time.

Steph stays with me until curfew when she had to return to her own dorm. As much as I would have preferred to spend the night making passionate love, reaffirming our love for each other and trying to reiterate that we are alive and well, I know that is forbidden. We spoke on the phone until we were about to fall asleep, then I called her the moment I woke up. _Dios_, I miss waking up with Steph. Only two more years to go.

The attacks yesterday have me thinking about going into Ranger's school. I thought about it a while ago, but then I decided I didn't want to commit that much time to the Army. But now, considering the attack on our country, I want to do whatever I can to pay back those SOBs who so cowardly attacked us yesterday. I'm not sure what Steph is going to say. I mean, I'm sure she'll support me, but I know that it would not be something she wants from me. Steph and I have talked about starting a business of some sort together, using the skills we're learning as part of the Army, but I don't know now. Maybe that dream will come later down the line. I glance at the clock, knowing I need to get ready for our morning PT.

I take a shower, then put on my fatigues. It's nice knowing what I'm wearing every day without having to think about it. My closet is ruthlessly organized because room inspection can happen at any time of the day or night. Last year, two freshman cadets were expelled because they were caught in a compromising position when relationships between cadets are strictly forbidden. My hair, which I used to wear long, is so short I don't need to worry about drying it. They take the term 'crew-cut' to a whole new level. I don't think there's any fuzz on my hear. Fortunately, Steph doesn't mind. She, other the other hand, perfected her bun. The first couple of weeks we were here, she had difficulty getting her hair to stay. It got so bad that she was scheduled for a hair cut when MacKenzie showed her how to get her hair into a tight bun. She's learned that leaving her hair a little longer makes it easier. I rarely see her curls down anymore and miss running my hands through her hair. That's one of the things I look forward to when we go home for the holidays.

I report to the dining hall with the rest of my platoon at precisely 0615 for breakfast. We sit at our assigned tables, discussing a few last-minute points for some of our classes later on today. With our majors being so varied, we often sit next to different people each day. My major is Defense and Strategic Studies with a minor in Grand Strategy. Steph is majoring in American Politics with a minor in Terrorism Studies. It seems like her minor just became a hell of a lot more important. I glance at Steph, is talking to Jimmy and Kurt, who are in her first class today, and I can tell that she's not right. Something is wrong. I'm sure it has to do with yesterday's events, except I don't know what her breaking point will be.

Since I won't see her until lunch, I make it my business to leave the dining hall with her. "Are you okay? Yesterday was a stressful day."

"I'm not sure, Manoso. I'm not sure if this is where I truly belong. I think I'm going to try to talk to my advisor today. I don't know if I can finish. Look, I need to get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

She practically ran off, blowing me off in the process. Shit. I can see some of the vestiges of the Stephanie from the Burg emerging, dominating her new, more self-assured Miami Stephanie. I hope her advisor can convince her to stay. She's the top-performing female and ranked twentieth in the class. I only hope she'll call me later tonight to tell me what's going on.

After morning classes, I head to the dining hall for lunch. I see Steph, calling out to her. "Jersey, wait up." She pauses, waiting for me to catch up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know if I can continue. It's just too much. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I need to be alone, I need to think. I haven't been this unsure about anything since I first arrived in Miami."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

"It has everything to do with yesterday's events. I know you, I can see it in your eyes, you're going to go for the Rangers. It's your dream, and you need to face these assholes in the front and center. I respect that, but that isn't me. I won't try to stop you, but I don't know if I can wait here, alone on the sidelines, wondering if I'll ever see you again, wondering if all our plans will ever come true. Carlos, you are all I ever wanted, all I ever needed, but I see you need the Army. I don't want to fight this war. I don't want to go overseas. We entered West Point when we weren't at war. Now we are. I didn't sign up for this."

I feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I've never seen Steph look so defeated. Her spark is gone, her happiness is gone. I glance around, seeing that no one is close enough to hear us.

"I won't go into the Rangers if it means that much to you. You are more important."

"I won't allow you to regret our choice in the future. I won't allow you to ever resent me because I stopped you from doing what you needed to do. Carlos, I love you. Look, I have a meeting with my advisor in twenty. I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

She turned quickly, heading towards the academic offices. I hope that Steph can see that she can play a valuable role in this fight. She needs this, just as much as I do, though she doesn't see it yet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Stephanie's POV**

I need to think. I need to figure out what I want. Is this what I want? Or am I doing this because of Carlos? I need to talk to someone, but who will understand? Lester. I'll call Lester. I dig out my phone as I walk across campus in my fatigues.

"_Hello._" A sleepy female answers Lester's phone.

"Um, hi. Is Lester there?"

"_He is, but he's indisposed right now."_

"Please put him on the phone."

"_I told you, ("Sweetie, who's on my phone?" "Some chick. I'm getting rid of her." "Give me the phone.") Steph?"_

"Yeah, it's me. If you're busy, I can call back." I say, with tears starting to fall down my face.

_"Hermana, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"I don't know, Les. I'm a fucking mess and I'm on the verge of dropping out. I can't do this anymore."

"_Querida, everything will be fine. Tell me what's wrong. ("Are you really going to talk on the phone right now? You were about to fuck me two minutes ago." "Go away, it's my sister. Stephanie needs me." "She's not your sister. You are ridiculous. I'm out of here." "Then go. Don't expect me to call.") I'm sorry, querida, go on."_

"God, now I'm fucking up your life, too."

_"Stephanie, talk to me."_

I tell Lester all about the last twenty-four hours, my fear of having to fight in a war. I tell him about the way I've been feeling all summer. My heart hasn't been into it. I want to do something, I want to be something, but I don't think the Army is it. I can't see myself off in some mysterious place, firing a gun to save my life, to kill others. I still hate using a gun, even though I'm proficient in it. He patiently listens to me, then offers me advice.

"_Querida, I know that a lot of candidates for the FBI come from the military or the police. Why don't you talk to an advisor there and see if you can train for the FBI? You'd be good at gathering intel, in working on computers. Maybe that's your niche, intelligence. I think you may even be able to go into military intelligence. You might be able to stay stateside, informing our troops of where to go and what to do. You can help keep men like Carlos alive. You know, that was one of the reasons you choose your major and your minor. You wanted to understand how things work on a global stage."_

"Really, you think that's a possibility?"

_"It may be, but you won't know until you ask. Don't throw the last two years away. You worked hard, and you're doing great. I'm so proud of you, and I know Carlos is too. Abuela can't believe what a confident, self-assured woman you turned into. You escaped the Burg. If you quit now, I'm afraid you'll fall back into that life. You are meant to fly, Stephanie Plum."_

I feel so much better after talking to my _hermano_. Even after all these years, Lester's still there for me. Now that my problem has been somewhat solved, I ask about the mystery woman.

"_Oh, Sofie. Well, she's good to look at but has a horrible personality. The relationship was burning out. If it weren't for the events yesterday, I wasn't even planning on calling her, but after I woke up, I needed a connection. I saw she called me, so I called her back. One thing led to another, you know how it is.  
And before you ask, no, I was not about to have sex with her. In fact, I just got out of the shower. I was getting ready to gently kick her out. You saved me the hassle, so I'm forever grateful."_

I laugh. "Thanks again, Les. Te amo."

"Te amo, Beautiful."

I reach the office of my advisor, Major Miller. Major Miller is a fair man, he's about forty and served three tours in Iraq in the early 90s. I knock on his door and wait for permission to enter.

"Enter."

I walk in, stopping inside the door and salute.

"At ease. You may have a seat."

I sit down. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Plum?"

"Major, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I'm here to discuss my options. I'm conflicted as to what I want to do. I know that I have committed myself to serve my country upon graduation, but I'm not sure if I can do that. I know that if I drop out, I must pay tuition, but I can't afford that. My parents don't support me."

"Does this have anything to do with yesterday? You aren't the first cadet to see me today."

"It has everything to do with yesterday, but also with the way I've been feeling for a few months. The tragedy that occurred yesterday has made me more emotionally charged. Manoso's sister works downtown, a few blocks from the site. We didn't hear from her until the afternoon. Then, his cousin and my best friend, who I consider my brother, was scheduled for a meeting in the North Tower. I didn't hear from him until after 2200. I guess all of that took a toll on me today, not that it's an excuse. It's just, in light of recent events, I don't know if I have what it takes to be at the forefront of the war. I don't know if I can do it."

"I remember, you and Manoso were both under the guardianship of, if I remember correctly, Manoso's grandmother. I know that you are close friends and only friends." I pick up on the unasked question. I know that people suspect that Carlos and I are more than just friends, but we are careful to never show it here on campus. We don't even hold hands or touch unless we are ordered to do so. I nod in agreement that we are only friends. "I understand the way you feel. My brother is a financial analyst. I was a wreck until I heard from him. I understand your emotional state. I'm disappointed, though. You are the highest-ranked female, the only one in the alpha block. You have a bright future ahead of you. But you're right, I don't think you have what it takes to be a foot soldier. Have you ever considered going into intelligence?"

"Intelligence, Sir?"

"You are a great problem-solver. You see things others don't. Your instincts are second to none. I can make some calls, get you into the US Army Intelligence School in Fort Huachuca, Arizona, but you need to spend at least one tour overseas. You are majoring in American Politics and Terrorism. That course work will leave you very prepared to gather information. Do you think you can handle that?"

"What would that entail?"

"Well, in Intelligence School, you will be trained as a spy, for lack of a better word. You can perform your duties stateside, and with your skills, I think you would be placed in the black ops planning teams. That means that you will gather the information that will be given to our Rangers, SEALs, and other black operatives to have them complete missions that no one will know about. The credibility of your information will keep them alive and safe, or it will kill them. I think you will excel there. Now, you will need to qualify on a weapon, which you already have, and you will be a ranking military operative, but you will be an NCO. You can work your time out in that capacity, you can even make it your career."

I think about what Major Miller is telling me, and I like what I hear. I think I can handle one tour overseas if it's my only tour. I have worked too hard to give up now.

"What do I need to do?"

"Continue to do what you are doing. Now, if your skills are as good as I believe they are, you will work the most difficult missions. You will be keeping your brothers and sisters in arms safe. Well, as safe as they can be behind enemy lines. Some of your peers will be our elite soldiers in a few years. I'm sure they will be more confident knowing that you could be one feeding them the information. Don't blow this opportunity.

"Thank you, Sir. I know that is the path I want to take. I appreciate your time."

"Dismissed."

I salute the major once again and leave. Now, to talk to Carlos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lester's POV**

**May 2003**

Twenty months ago, everything changed. Twenty months ago, I was one late wake up from being killed, assassinated by some unknown terrorist. At least, unknown at the time. Fate stepped in, sparing my life, but so many others weren't so lucky. It was in the aftermath of 9/11 that I decided to change the course of my life. On January 1, 2002, I enlisted in the Army. I didn't tell my family, I didn't , Carlos or Stephanie. In fact, no one knew until I arrived in basic training. Stephanie was livid at first, not because I enlisted, but because I didn't tell her. Carlos wasn't surprised. My family, though, they were surprised but proud.

I finished basic, and because of my college degree, I was put into an officer program. I have since qualified for the Rangers. I want to join them, along with Carlos. During my enlistment, I met another soldier, from Louisiana, named Pierre DuPont. He is about 6'6" and 300 pounds of solid muscle. He is about a year older than me and also enlisted because of 9/11. He earned the nickname 'Tank' in basic because of his size and strength. For a man so massive, he is shockingly light on his feet and stealth. We fast became friends. I know he is also looking to join the Rangers.

Today, though, I'm ready to surprise my cousin and my _hermana_ at their graduation from West Point. They don't know that I am on leave. Carlos told me that he is proposing to Beautiful today. He is still madly in love with her, and she, him. I know they have had their ups and downs, but they are solid as a unit. I only hope Steph accepts. She is such a wildcard. I know Carlos will be crushed if she says no. He is giving her Abuela's ring. She offered it Carlos' sisters, Celia, Rosa, and Mariela, but none of them wanted it. It's too unique for them. They want a huge diamond, and in Celia's case, she has one. Then, Abuela offered it to me. I also declined because I knew Carlos liked the ring, and I know that Steph does as well. I know Abuela sees Stephanie as a granddaughter, and for both, her grandson and granddaughter to have the ring will mean the world to her.

Her ring has a heart-shaped sapphire with small pave diamonds surrounding the heart. The color of the stone is an almost exact match to Steph's eyes. I really hope that Steph says yes. I arrive at West Point, and I am saluted immediately. These must be new cadets. I am an Army Specialist, which does give me rank over them. I salute back. I'm wearing my dress uniform, which is appropriate for the event. It is sad, though, that both Steph and Carlos will outrank me in a few hours, as they will graduate with the rank of Second Lieutenant. Somehow, through some strings pulled, Stephanie will not have to complete a tour overseas before entering Fort Huachuca for Intelligence training. Carlos will spend one tour overseas before joining the next Ranger class. Tank and I will also be part of that class. I think Steph and Carlos' friend Bobby is also going to be with us. Cal, on the other hand, will be joining the next SEALs class. John Ramsey, who now goes by Ram and Jayden Woodrow, or Woody, also want to be Rangers, but they haven't qualified yet. They are in the top twenty-five percent of the graduating class, but it is not high enough to push them into Ranger school with Carlos and Bobby.

I find my family waiting for the ceremony to begin. All of Carlos's siblings are here, which means we are a large and loud group. My mom, stepdad, and sisters are here for Stephanie. She hasn't spoken to her family since the day of her sister's wedding. She joined my family for Christmas that first year, and when her parents saw her, they walked the other way and pretended she didn't exist. It hurt Steph at first, but then she realized how much happier she was without them in her life. We have adopted her into our family.

The ceremony begins. We can't help the feeling of pride at the pomp and circumstance of this moving ceremony. When the class is finally announced as graduates, the cheer is deafening. Finally, Stephanie and Carlos make their way to us, and I immediately pull Steph into a hug, after saluting her and Carlos, of course.

"At ease, Soldier," Steph says, with a giggle. "Lester, you look great. I can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise the two of you."

"Well, you certainly did, right, Carlos?"

"Yup, Babe, he did."

I watch their interactions and see that they are still close, sickeningly close. It makes me happy to see them together, though. I'm glad that they are still so happy together. I know, from talking to each of them, that it was difficult to be a couple but not be allowed to BE a couple. They had to hide their feelings, their emotions, for the last four years. For two people who are so drawn, and naturally so affectionate to each other, it was a trial. After giving the rest of the family a chance to say hi, we all head into New York City for a celebratory dinner. My parents secured a room at a fancy Cuban restaurant for the graduation dinner. Steph and Carlos are sitting in the back of the SUV that I'm in with Bobby, who's joining us and driving. I'm in the front seat, and before we are even on the highway, Steph is asleep.

"Okay, now that we're graduated, what's it with you and Jersey, Carlos?" Bobby asks.

"We've been dating for the last five years since we were sixteen. Since West Point has a no fraternization rule, we had to keep our relationship a secret while we were on campus. That's why we always took our leave together and requested passes together. It helped that Abuela Rosa was Stephanie's guardian because no one ever looked too closely at our relationship. They knew we were raised together, so it was natural that we'd be close to each other."

"You know, Cal, Ram, Jay, Woody, and I all suspected that you were dating, but we could never conclusively say that you were. Just when we'd think you'd do something to make your relationship obvious, you would both cool off. You had us guessing, but I'm not surprised. You two did a good job hiding. You fooled us."

We catch up and talk about the changes in the last six months since we previously saw each other. In no time, we were pulling up to the restaurant. Carlos gently woke Stephanie. When we exited the car, we were a sight. People stopped to look at the four of us in our dress uniforms, entering the establishment. A few women even walked into someone. Steph rolled her eyes and lead the way inside.

Once we entered the restaurant, there was little doubt about Carlos' and Stephanie's relationship, as they were finally able to act normal. They held hands, kissed when they thought no one was looking, and just stayed glued together. It was nice to see them still completely content with each other. You could almost see the love emanating between the two of them.

The rest of the Manoso-Santos clan was at the restaurant, with a party in full swing. After dinner, while the DJ was playing, Carlos suddenly took the mic. Shit, he was going to propose in front of everyone. Steph hates being the center of attention. I hope this ends well.

_"Buenas noches,_ thank you for coming to celebrate our graduation from West Point. The last four years were difficult and challenging, but Stephanie and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Steph, please join me up here."

Stephanie seemed okay with going up. I guess Carlos discussed part of this with her beforehand. Smart man. When she arrived at his side, he switched gears, going down on one knee.

"Stephanie, Babe, I am so proud of the woman you've become, of the soldier you are. I know that your world changed when Tia Celia took you to Miami, and I'm glad that there were circumstances that brought you to me. Babe, _tu eres mi vida, mi amor, mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo. __Por favor, honrame convirtiéndome en mi esposa." _(Babe, you are my life, my love, my heart, my soul, my everything. Please, honor me by becoming my wife.)

Tears were flowing freely down Stephanie's face as she was looking at my cousin. She was nodding her head furiously but finally found her voice. "Yes, Carlos, I will marry you. _ Te quiero._"

My cousin places the ring on her finger, stands up, picks up Stephanie, twirls her around, then kisses her. When they broke apart, he held her while she cried her happy tears, whispering in her ear. I can't say I wasn't a little jealous, because I was. I wasn't jealous because I wanted Stephanie, I was jealous because I wanted to love someone the way Carlos loves Steph and the way she loves him. I haven't found that woman yet, I don't know if I ever will, but I want what they have. I glance at Bobby, and he is clearly in shock.

"Shit, the guys are going to flip when they find out. I guess that means that Jersey is officially off the market."

"Bobby, she was off the market the moment they met."

I am the first to reach my sister, and I hug her tightly. "I'm so glad you are officially joining the family, Beautiful."

"I'm excited, too."

The rest of the family gathered around the happy couple, congratulating them. As the extended family started to leave, the next question that came was when they would marry.

"If it's okay with Carlos, I'd like to marry once we both finish our next round of training. So, once Carlos is a Ranger, and I'm an Intelligence Specialist, then we can marry before you go off on your first tour."

"That sounds perfect, Babe."

"Great! I can't wait to plan the wedding. It's going to be so great. What type of dress do you want?"

"Um, Tia Celia, I'd actually prefer a small military wedding, with just me and Carlos, and our witnesses. You can throw us a big reception, though. I have no desire to wear a wedding gown."

I know my mother was disappointed, but I guess she realized that since Steph's family wouldn't be part of the festivities, Steph would want something more intimate.

"Steph, if that's what you and Carlos want, then that's what we'll do."

"Thank you, Tia," Carlos said.

"I hate to be a pest, but we have to be back to school. We aren't officially finished until tomorrow and still have a curfew." Bobby interjected.

"You're right. Bye, Mama, Papa," Carlos said, and he and Steph said their goodbyes. Soon, they were leaving but would return to Newark for the next two weeks before the next stage in their lives.


	33. Chapter 33

**Steph's POV—Fort Benning**

**May 2004**

I arrive in Georgia. I traded in my nice, dry heat for this disgusting humidity. At least it wasn't as hot as Georgia can get in the summer. Tomorrow, Carlos is graduating from Ranger school. Four months ago, I finished my training. Now, Carlos is finished. We are getting married the day after graduation. No one knows, well, no one except for Lester and Abuela Rosa. I believe the rest of the family knows our marriage is happening soon, but they have no idea when. All they know is that when we go to Jersey in a couple of weeks, we'll be married. They will be our only attendants. We have the paperwork completed and will be married by an Army Chaplain. It will be perfect. In two weeks, Tia Celia will throw us a big Burg bash. Yes, you heard me right. A big, Burg bash.

I felt what better way to give the proverbial finger to the Burg than to rub not only my rank but also my marriage to an outsider in their face. So many people are invited. Some, I look forward to seeing, like Carl Constanza, Eddie Gazarra, who married my cousin Shirley the Whiner, Mary Lou Molner, now Stankovic and her husband, Lenny. My Mazur grandparents will be there. They attended my graduation at Fort Huachuca.

My grandmother said that she will make sure that my parents and sister are there at my wedding reception. She wants to see how my mother will react when I am accepted fully by the Santos (Rizzi) and Manoso families. Since I've been away, my mother has lost some of her status as a Burg wife and mother. Thanks to Tia Celia, many started to question why Joe Morelli was never charged with rape, why my parents never took me to press charges against him for his actions. They don't understand how my mother could make me walk with him at my sister's wedding. They have begun to look at the way I have been treated my whole life and seem to be going against my mother. Yes, it will be good.

I was shocked, to say the least, to discover from Cal that none other than one Joseph Anthony Morelli was training for the SEALs. Cal heard of our tumultuous history and vowed to "help" Joe sees that the SEALs are not a place for him. While Cal will not outright sabotage Joe, which is against the moral and ethical code of conduct, he will make sure that he digs his own grave. He has not talked him out of his bad choices, and in fact, encourages him to stick to his gut by challenging Joe's sense of perfection. So far, it seems to work, because it doesn't seem like Joe is going to make it to graduation.

I know that Carlos and Lester are itching to pay Joe back. They were annoyed they couldn't touch him at Valerie's wedding. I told them that the time will come when they can make Joe pay, but right now, we all have too much to risk. Our careers in the Army are more important than an old vendetta. Carlos, Bobby, Tank, and Lester have become inseparable, the 'fab four' of the Rangers. Together, they are the best achieving team to ever pass through the school, and individually, they are the top four. However, Carlos has far surpassed everyone. He has done so well that those in the class have started to call him Ranger because he exemplifies everything that a Ranger should be. I'm the only one who hasn't taken to his new nickname yet. I know, as an Intelligence Officer, that Carlos having a nickname is a good thing, as long as no one ever gets to know his actual name unless he wants to share that information. Both of our positions put us in danger from enemies if our identities are ever discovered. Though I will be Stephanie Manoso, I will keep my last name as 'Plum' for Army purposes. Anything to make it a little harder for someone to track me down.

I have stopped using credit cards and debit cards. They are too traceable. I have one credit card, which I use to rent a storage unit outside Sierra Vista, which is the town where Fort Huachuca is located. In that unit, I have nothing important, mostly civilian mementos, that can't be directly linked to me. Things like a soccer game ball I received at my last West Point game, a ball from my last Varsity game in Miami. I have some clothing and furniture, mostly my winter clothing, which I don't need right now. I pay that bill on time every month, so I have some sort of credit history if I ever decide to buy a home, start a business, or buy a car. I save as much money as possible because I don't get paid nearly enough.

I know that Carlos will be much better compensated, but he will be on the front lines. I only hope my counterparts who handle his missions will be as good as I am. I wish I could be on his team, behind the scenes, but the brass frowns upon the information gatherers knowing the foot soldiers. They claim it makes everyone too emotional, which increases the likelihood of someone getting hurt. I try to tell them it would do the opposite because no stone will be left unturned to help ensure that the unit returns home. So far, they don't believe me.

I'm at the local airport, waiting for my transport. I want to surprise Carlos and Lester, so I didn't tell them I was coming. They think I'm arriving tomorrow morning. I called the base and spoke to the commander. He is sending out an escort for me. As I sit waiting, I wonder how things will be for the next month and a half while Carlos is on leave.

I am going to be based out of Fort Belvoir in Northern Virginia. Fort Belvoir is about thirty minutes from Washington D.C. and thirty minutes from Quantico. This is the main base of the Army Intelligence division. We will have housing there, and we have already decided to have Lester stay with us when he is stateside. It was cleared with base officials as well. Carlos will go on his first mission as a Ranger in six weeks. The next month is R and R for Carlos, then he has two weeks of pre-mission briefings. Once he gets overseas, he will be incommunicado until the objective is met, or until they are compromised. Then, there will be mission debriefings before he has another R and R period. As for me, I work nine to five, Monday through Friday unless I'm needed in the field, or if my team needs more intel. Then I work until I have what I need. I'm worried about Carlos. I know he is the best of the best, but I still worry. I love him. I never want to lose him, at least not until we are both old and gray.

"First Lieutenant Plum, Ma'am?" A soldier addresses me.

"At ease. Are you my escort?"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am. Do you have a satchel?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Please follow me. My name is PFC Tim Rodgers."

"Lead the way," I tell Rodgers. He takes me out to a Jeep, where I climb in after tossing my duffle in the back. We make small talk on the way to Fort Benning.

"PFC, where are the graduates now?"

"On break. The graduates will be in the mess hall at 1730. Most are going out tonight to celebrate."

"Where is the mess hall?"

"Straight down the road, on the right. Where are your quarters? The commander didn't tell me where you are staying."

"In town."

"Would you like me to drop you off in front of the mess hall? They should be arriving in about five minutes."

"That would be great, thank you."

We arrive outside the mess hall, and I can see the men walking towards the hall. I sigh. I can't believe that in 2004, women still aren't allowed to become Rangers. Maybe someday. I grab my duffle and say goodbye to my escort. I make sure my uniform is crisp and wait for my Carlos to arrive. I see four men walking together, and from the looks of their group, I know they are my guys. I outrank most of the men here, and they are pausing to salute as they walk by. I hate that they do this. I don't deserve their salute. Finally, they see me, and I watch their steps quicken. When they are in front of me, Lester appoints himself the spokesperson.

"First Lieutenant Plum, permission to forgo protocol." He states as they all salute me.

"Permission granted, Santos." I salute them back. One by one, they greet me with a hug and a kiss, starting with my brother, then Bobby, followed by Tank. When they finish, all that's left is my fiancé.

"Babe," he says before pulling me against him and kissing me. We wrap our arms around each other, getting lost in the sensation. God, how I've missed him.

"Second Lieutenant Manoso, you know that fraternizing with a senior officer is not allowed."

"Colonel Whitehorne, may I introduce you to my fiancé, First Lieutenant Stephanie Plum."

"Sir," I respond, with a salute.

"At ease. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. You seem to be our top information gatherer. If rumors are true, I wish all my men have you providing them with their intel."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm only doing my job."

"With integrity and perfection. Manoso is mighty proud of you, as is Santos."

"I'm proud of both Santos and Manoso as well. Becoming a Ranger is no easy feat."

"You got that right, Ma'am. I would be honored if you would join me at my table. Manoso, Santos, Brown, and DuPont, you are also invited to join me."

"Thank you, Sir. We are honored." Carlos replies. We enter the mess hall, following the Colonel to his table.

At dinner, we talk about some of the hijinks the Colonel and his colleagues got into during some of their missions, and how he always respected those of us in MI. He said if it weren't for our work, he'd be dead ten times over. I often get the feeling that many of the soldiers don't think of us as being soldiers, but hearing what the Colonel had to say made me proud of my choice. I only hope that I can keep my teams safe.

"How long have you known each other?" The Colonel asks Carlos.

"Since we were sixteen years old. My aunt hired her for the summer as a mother's helper to get her away from her family. Steph stayed in Miami, never returning to Trenton."

"How long have you been dating?"

I responded, "we started dating about a month after we met. We've been dating since."

"When is the big day?"

"The day after tomorrow. We're having a small ceremony on base, here, before heading back to New Jersey. Tia Celia, Santos' mom, along with my future mother-in-law, has a huge bash planned for us."

"I wish you both the best of luck. It's hard being a military spouse. There are lots of dangers that we face, and the danger rarely is over when we retire. We come home with demons, sometimes they never leave us. To have someone in your life who understands what you are going through, what you experienced, makes it easier to readjust, to keep going. That's why we encourage teamwork. That's why we encourage the powers that be to leave teams intact. There's a level of trust and understanding that gets built between those soldiers who fight together. The longer they remain together, the stronger that bond. It allows the men to anticipate each other, to appear, at least to an outsider, to have ESP. Reading those nuances can mean life or death in the jungles of South America or the deserts of the Middle East."

"As much as it will be difficult being stateside while Carlos is God knows where I could never prevent him from going. He needs the Rangers and the missions that come with it almost as much as he needs oxygen, almost as much as he needs me."

"I would never prevent Steph from taking her role behind the scenes. While she would make a great Ranger, she doesn't have the edge that's needed to be in the field. She's too innocent, even with all we've experienced. She always wants to believe the best in others, though she knows that is usually a façade." Carlos adds.

"I can see that you both are perfect for each other. The road ahead of you won't be easy, but the key to making any relationship work is communication. Carlos, while you may not be able to share the specifics of where you were or what you did, you need to share the emotional toll that those experiences have on you. You can't hold it inside. In her role, she will have a fairly good idea of what you faced and will know best how to help you get through what you need to get through. Trust is paramount. If there ever comes a day when you feel you can't go on together, have the decency to end your marriage before stepping out on the other. There is no faster way for a soldier to end up dead than to be a man or woman scorned."

I appreciate the words of wisdom from the Colonel. I hope Carlos is listening. Even though I can read him well, he's not as forthcoming to me as he once was. I know a lot is the training, the need to keep me safe. I can't tell him much about what I do, but I do share my emotions more. I hope that Carlos will open up to me. If not, I'll just have to find the right buttons to push. Dinner ends shortly after that, and we decide to go into town with the rest of the graduates to celebrate at a local watering hole.


	34. Chapter 34

**Carlos' POV**

I was shocked to see Stephanie here. I didn't expect her here until tomorrow. I wasn't going to go out tonight. I was planning on staying behind, but now that Stephanie's here, I want to go out. When I first arrived, we'd spend any off nights in town, having a few drinks, hanging out with each other. However, I began to hate it. The women in town here are like the two characters from "An Officer and a Gentleman." They try to hook up with us for our benefits, hoping we take them away from this town. Of course, they all flocked to me first. I had no desire to even look at them, let alone spend the night with them. I have my Babe, after all. These women are worse than cockroaches. They don't understand 'no' and don't stay away. So, I stayed away. I know the other guys had some one-night stands, a few dated for a short time, but not me. Now, I get to spend the night out with my pals and my Babe. Hopefully, she'll keep the skanks away. If not, then tonight will be fun.

After dinner, Steph checked into her hotel room to get ready for tonight. It's been so long since I've seen her, that I'm impatient to pick her up. I know, though, that Steph wants to make herself look special for me. I always tell her that she's always beautiful to me, but she does love getting dressed up. I took the time while she was getting ready to request permission to stay off base tonight and tomorrow night since I'm planning on spending my time with Steph. Since Col. Whitehorne was impressed with Steph and approved of her, I got my pass. I told Steph to be ready at 2100, and it is ten minutes to. I parked my car, a gently used Jeep, as I make my way to her room. I check myself in the mirror in the lobby quickly, making sure that I'm good in my dockers, open button-down shirt with a t-shirt underneath, and my boots. My hair is short, so that's not much of an issue. I stopped and got a red rose for Steph, just because I love giving her things. I'm about to enter the only elevator when the doors open, and Stephanie emerges.

I swear, I think my jaw hit the floor, and my eyes bugged out of my head like one of those cartoon characters. She takes my breath away with her beauty. She wears a deep red sundress with about a two-inch strap and a sweetheart neckline. The dress hugs her perfect curves, accentuating her toned physique, and ends above her knee. The skirt has enough body to flare nicely when we dance. She's wearing a pair of four-inch FMPs, in silver. _Dios_, it's a good thing I didn't make it to her room, or we wouldn't be leaving.

"Babe, you look amazing. I don't think I want to go out anymore."

"Oh no, you don't, Carlos. We're going out. I didn't spend the last two hours getting dressed for me not to go out."

"Fine, but I'm making it an early night. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," She replied as I pulled her up against me to give her a proper welcoming kiss. When we break apart, I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her outside to my car. We drive the short distance to the bar, where I help her out of the Jeep. When we get inside, we're assaulted with noise and quickly make our way to Bobby, Lester, and Tank. I see Bobby and Tank checking out Babe, but thankfully, not leeringly. Lester looks like he's torn between reprimanding her and whistling at her.

"Beautiful, you look great. You know, if my cousin ever bores you, you can come to me."

"Ewe, Lester, that's disgusting. I can't be with my brother. Yuk."

The guys laughed at Steph's reaction, even Lester. He loves pulling her leg. Slowly, the men I've worked with these last few months came over, all looking at Steph with interest until they realize that she's my fiancé. I guess seeing us make out is enough for them to get the picture. Steph is alternating between beer and soda. Her alcohol tolerance was never high, and this is the best way for her to stay mostly sober. At about 2300, the DJ comes on with some dancing tunes, and I bring my woman to the dance floor.

Moving together in dance is like foreplay for us. We know how each other's body reactions, what we like and don't like. I love whispering in Steph's ear as I spin her around, barely touching her hot, heated skin. We both feel everyone's eyes on us, but we don't care. This time is about us being together, being with each other. When the music changes to some pop-rock stuff, we head off the floor to cool down.

"Damn, Manoso, you and your woman are putting on a show," Freddy said. "Can I have a dance, hot stuff?"

I can tell that he rubbed Steph the wrong way because she stood tall and responded, "It's First Lieutenant Plum to you. I am your superior officer, and you will respect me."

Freddy, who is overall a jerk, immediately backed down, "Sorry, Ma'am. I meant no disrespect."

Lester and Bobby were trying not to laugh, as was I, at his quick about-face. He suddenly found another person to talk to, away from us.

"Damn, Jersey, you had Freddy quaking in his boots," Tank said, letting out a deep chuckle.

"When you're from Jersey, you learn how to deal with snakes."

After about twenty minutes, Steph excused herself to the ladies' room. I walked with her there, then stood against the wall, waiting for her return. Within moments, a woman approached me. She was 5'4", about 120 pounds, with a large, manmade chest and straight blonde hair. She had skin paler than Steph, with hazel eyes. While she was attractive in her own right, she was nothing compared to my fiancé.

"Hello, soldier. It's a shame that you're here alone. I could help to keep you company tonight. We don't need you to be lonely," she purred.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for my fiancé."

"Any woman who leaves a man like you waiting doesn't deserve you. My name is Yvonne."

"Yvonne, it was nice to meet you, but I'm not interested. My fiancé will be here in a moment. Let me tell you she will not be pleased if she sees you here."

"Handsome, I saw you with that woman. She's nothing compared to me. Come and taste some sugar."

"Excuse me, but I believe Carlos told you he was engaged. Now, please walk away from my fiancé."

That's my Jersey girl, full of fire and sass. _Dios_, what a turn on. I must try to keep my body from reacting, at least until I get my Babe back to her hotel room. Then, I can have my way with her. It's been way too long.

"Puh-lease. You don't have anything he wants or needs. One night with me and you'll be a memory."

"Yvonne? Is that your name? Don't presume to know what Carlos needs or wants. I am all he'll ever need or want. In less than 48 hours, I'll be his wife, and you won't even be a memory because you don't matter. Now, go take your silicon infused tits to a different bar. Stop trying to destroy my brothers in arms. You are not worthy of them."

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Brothers in arms. Hmph. You're a nobody who thinks she's a somebody."

"I'm First Lieutenant Plum, United States Army. If you fuck with me or mine, I promise you, I will find out every secret you have and make sure that everyone knows your business. Now, the exit is over there. I suggest you leave now. You can either go quietly, or I can have you removed."

_Mierda_, I need to get Stephanie out of here. I need to be buried inside her. Time to take control of the situation. Yvonne makes a move in my direction, but I evade, pull my lover into my arms, putting my mouth on hers, kissing her senseless. I feel Steph's legs go weak and know that I've affected her the way she's affected me. When we break apart, I see the desire in her eyes, and I'm sure she sees them in mine.

"Soldier, I think it's time I head back to base. Are you my escort?"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am," I reply, saluting my superior officer. Her eyes take in my body, and I know she sees my soldier is ready for her.

"At ease. Let's go."

"As you wish," I respond, before lifting Steph in my arms bridal style and leaving the bar. Yvonne is left there standing, staring at Steph and me, as we leave together. She thought she was better than Steph. In her dreams. But now, I have my dream in my arms, and I'm not letting her go, not tonight, not ever.

"Carlos, we didn't say goodbye."

"It's okay. The guys understand. Trust me, they all understand. _Dios,_ Babe, I need you," I tell her as I sit Steph on the passenger seat of the Jeep. I buckle her in before walking around to my side. I try to adjust myself, but I'm too hard. It's actually painful. I sit in the car, turning on the ignition and taking off to her hotel, careful to obey all traffic laws. It would really suck to get arrested tonight and get kicked out of Ranger school hours before graduation.

We arrive at her hotel, where I quickly park, grabbing my bag from the back seat. I brought my fatigues for tomorrow with me; that way I can spend as much time with Steph as possible. I place my hand on the small of her back, hearing her breath hitch as I rub my finger along the line of her dress. I can't wait to get this dress off her.

Once we get to her room, which seems to take an eternity, she is finally mine. I slam her door shut and push her against it while locking the door.

"Babe, I want to go slow, I want to be gentle, but it's been too long too much adrenaline. I don't want to hurt you. Please, Babe, I need a blow job first. I need to release some of the pressure."

Steph brings her hand to her side, pulling down the zipper to her dress. She allows it to fall to the floor, leaving her in her FMPs and a red, lace thong. _Madre de Dios_.

"Carlos, I don't want gentle. I don't need to slow. What I need is for you to fuck me, to fuck me hard. I need you to make me cum, to scream out your name. I needed you five hours ago. Take me, Carlos, now."

How could I deny her that request? I rip her thong off before kissing her once again. I run my fingers against her core, making sure she's wet enough. I feel her dripping with need. I coat myself with some of her juices before lifting her so she can join me. I feel my hard length enter her, as her long legs wrap around my waist. I lean her against the wall and start to pound her, feeling both of us build to our climax much too quickly. I try to slow us down a little, but Babe is having none of it. I should know that when she wants it fast and hard, that's what I need to give her. Who would ever think that our libido would be so in tune? Within minutes, we both reach our release, screaming each other's name. I carry Steph to the bed, gently laying her down. I see sleep start to overtake my beloved. It's amazing how whenever we make love the first time after being apart for more than a month, it causes Steph to go to sleep. I would be offended, except I knew that for her, this was the same as an adrenaline crash. I shifted the blankets, so they were covering us before I snuggled in next to Stephanie, spooning her. I love holding her in my arms and miss this feeling. I quickly follow Steph into a deep slumber.

We wake each other up periodically throughout the night, making slow, passionate love, with no screaming or yelling, just connecting on an emotional level. We have more crazy, fast sex, everything, and anything that we need.

When we first got together, we were both fairly inexperienced. Well, I had some "training," but Steph only had Morelli, and that wasn't making love. _Pendejo_. I still get pissed thinking about what he did. When we first started having sex, it was vanilla, missionary, kissing, and touching. Our explorations were tentative and sometimes comical. Stephanie was embarrassed to ask me to try something different or to even tell me if she didn't like what I was doing. According to her "Burg" training, women are to allow the men to do whatever they want and not question them. Husbands rule in the bedroom. Un-fucking-believable. It took some time, but I eventually got Steph comfortable with telling me what she wanted, what she liked that I did and what she didn't like. Now, I know it probably isn't normal, but we watched some porn together. We did laugh at some, but it did give us ideas on different positions to try. It turns out that my Steph is a little vixen. She's willing to try almost anything. So far, the only thing she's not keen on is anal sex, which is fine by me. I don't really like the idea of sticking my cock in her ass. From what the guys have told me who have tried it, it feels good, because it's a tight fit, but I don't need that to make my sex life fabulous, it already is.

One thing we both enjoy is a little bit of bondage. Nothing crazy, we don't do lots of ropes and stuff, but mostly being handcuffed. Not being able to touch each other drives both of us crazy. Now, as a trained Ranger, I don't like being out of control. I had a panic attack the first time I had to try to get out of restraints, but with Stephanie, it doesn't bother me. We both also like it a little rough. Not where we hit each other, but fast, frenzied, out of control. She especially gets turned on when I lose my control. It's amazing how much she plays me, bringing me to the point where my need for her overpowers my control, and I just take her, often wherever we are, which has led us to have sex in some interesting locations, like the dressing room at Victoria's Secret, in various cars, even in the bathroom of a club. Who would have thought that my meek Burg girl was so adventurous?

Knowing that in less than two days, Stephanie will be my wife is an amazing feeling. I can't wait to officially call her mine. I've been hers since the day she arrived in Miami since that night she told Lester and me what that scum Morelli did to her. I'm still angry that she didn't let us hurt him at her sister's wedding, but I understand why. One day, though, I'll get him back, and it will be good. As the Sun is starting to rise, I glance at my watch, 0630. I slowly start to kiss Stephanie's body, starting at her neck, then moving down to her beautiful nipples, which harden as I lick them and nip them. I feel Steph starting to writhe beneath me, her breath becoming more shallow. She moves her hand to her center, starting to touch herself. Damn, watching her pleasure herself is such a turn on. I need to wake her up, to watch her actively pleasure herself, to make herself come while I stroke myself. I kiss her mouth, and I know the moment she's awake, as she joins in the kiss.

"Morning, Carlos. God, I've missed your wake-up calls."

"I know, _querida_, so do I. Play with yourself, Babe. Make yourself cum for me. I want to watch you fuck yourself as I stroke my cock."

I pull the only chair in the room to the foot of the queen-sized bed so I can watch her. She brings her hand to her curls and slowly rubs her nub. Her other hand pinches her nipple as she squeezes her breasts. I watch as a finger disappears inside her, as my strokes increase in speed. I am mesmerized by her hand, doing what I normally do to her. I can't wait to be inside her, to release myself in her, to feel her inner muscles stroking me, pulling me further in. Her moans are increasing, and I know she's close. Just as she's about to cum, I move her hand away, pulling her body down to the edge of the bed. I line myself up and enter her in one move. I move quickly inside her, as we are both on the verge of climaxing, and bring my hand to her clit, rubbing it to make her cum. Once I feel her let go, I explode. I lay down beside her, still inside her, and roll her on top of me until we can take breaths normally again.

"_Te quiero, mi amor, siempre para siempre_."

"Me too, Carlos." We lay beside each other, relishing in our after love-making glow when we decide it's time to get up since graduation starts promptly at 1000. We take a not so quick shower, where we have another round, then Steph pushes me out of the bathroom so she can get ready without me interrupting. I take that time to order room service breakfast for us. When she emerges, she's wearing her dress uniform, minus her top, with a tank top instead. I know she'll put on the top last, ensuring that it remains stain free. We quickly eat our breakfast of oatmeal, while Steph indulges in a donut. I don my fatigues, and Steph finishes getting dressed. We walk out of the room, hand in hand, and head to base. Once there, we can no longer flaunt our relationship openly, at least until after I graduate, and we are the same rank. Once we are married tomorrow, though, ranks won't matter. However, there still is a level of professionalism we must follow when in our uniforms.


	35. chapter 35

**Abuela Rosa's POV**

I watched as _Carlito_ and _Estefania_ approach us. They were together, in the Biblical sense. I always knew when _Carlito_ and _Estefania_ did the act because _Estefania_ glows with such happiness. I knew the first time. It was _Estefania's_ birthday. She was seventeen. I remember going to bed that night, praying that my _Carlito_ had enough sense to use a condom. I'm glad that he has covered up, because I didn't want him to have a child yet, nor _Estefania_. However, they will be married tomorrow, so I no longer need to worry. As they come closer, and I get a better look at _Estefania_, I see that her glow is a little different. She's with a child. I know she doesn't know it, neither does _Carlito_, but those two made a baby last night. I'll keep my knowledge to myself, not like anyone would believe me anyway.

I've always been able to tell when any of my girls were pregnant. I knew the moment that Celia came to tell me she was expecting Lester, and I knew when Julianna told me she was expecting her first, Celia. I also knew she was pregnant with the twins before she did. When I told her she was expecting again, she told me I was crazy. There was no way that she was pregnant, as she and Ricardo were practicing safe sex. Four kids were enough. Well, the joke was on her when her doctor confirmed her pregnancy two months later.

I am excited that _Carlito _is graduating today. This was his dream, for such a long time, to become an Army Ranger. I can tell that he has changed, so has Lester and _Estefania_, but my _Carlito_ has changed the most. I can see that he's always on guard, looking around, making sure that there are no threats. He's a born soldier. He was always more observant than the rest of us, always able to sense danger. I truly believe that _Carlito_ wanted to get caught that night. I don't think he wanted to stay in the gang. He was always able to evade, but that night, he drove right past a cop. When I said that to Ricardo, he didn't believe me. He said that _Carlito_ had no regard for what's right or wrong, that he had fallen in with the bad crowd and was embarrassing him and Julianna. That's when I decided to step in. I know that my son loves _Carlito_, but he didn't know how to handle him. When _Carlito_ came to me, he was sullen, moody, angry, and scared. He was still a little boy in the body of a brooding teenager. When I finally got him to talk to me, he told me how he was often bullied as a kid because of his accent; because of his small stature because of his long, straight hair.

When he would tell Ricardo, my dear son, would tell him to "man-up" to stop being such a "baby." Eventually, _Carlito_ learned to fight back, and that's when the trouble started. Then, he found a protector, one of the gang leaders who would take wayward and lost boys to bring them in young. By giving _Carlito_ his protection, _Carlito_ had to help him, and in turn, help the gang. _Carlito_ told me about his first time having sex, how it was expected that he complete the act, and complete it well. He was lucky he had a girl who talked him through what to do. Even though he was the one doing most of the work, in reality, it was a form of rape. He didn't have a choice. If he didn't have sex with that girl, then the gang would beat him to a pulp. If he did, and she wasn't satisfied, he'd be ridiculed. So, he did what he had to do, and fortunately for him, did a good enough job. The second time wasn't quite as bad since _Carlito_ was more willing, but still, it wasn't his choice. It's no wonder that he and _Estefania_ bonded so quickly.

Now, things haven't always been perfect with _Carlito_ and _Estefania_. There were a few times I thought they were over for good. Both are so stubborn and pig-headed sometimes. After 9/11, poor _Estefania_ was overwhelmed. She was regretting her choices and thought she made a mistake. Fortunately, she talked to someone who believed in her, in her skills and her abilities. She found someone who offered her an option, which allowed her to continue on the path she had chosen. That person helped to further rebuild _Estefania's_ self-esteem after her parents, and the Burg tore her down. Having a virtual outsider tell her she was great at something gave her the courage to move forward. Then, when she and _Carlito_ were first separated, after getting engaged, _Carlito_ tried to break up with _Estefania_, saying it wasn't fair that they were so far away from each other, that he couldn't be there with her. She deserved to be loved, and if he couldn't love her every day, she needed someone who could. When _Estefania_ called me in tears, heartbroken, I immediately called my _Carlito_ and told him to get his head out of his ass, and to support his woman. I told him that she was his from when they first met. He didn't need to be with her to love her, he just needed to support her, and she needed his support and love. He eventually saw reason, especially after Lester beat some sense into him. He got an emergency leave and flew to Arizona to apologize to _Estefania_, groveling for her to take him back. She did, of course, but she made him sweat.

Now my Lester, my poor Lester. That boy is secretly in love with _Estefania_, though I don't think he realizes it. He doesn't see that the only women he dates, for more than a week, are those who resemble _Estefania_ in some way. Now, I don't think he actually wants her, at least not as his girlfriend, because they really are like brother and sister, but I think he likes the idea of her. She is his ideal woman. He wants the connection that she and _Carlito_ have. I hope, for his sake, that he finds his own _Estefania_ someday because he will make a woman very happy. Fortunately, his condom lesson has also stuck.

A lot has changed in these last six-plus years. Three years ago, _mi nieta_ Celia got married. She gave birth a year ago to my first great-grandson, Matteo Cruz. Rosa married a man named Tom Higgins. Even though he's not Hispanic, he fits into our family beautifully. They are expecting their first child, a girl they plan on naming Rosa in September. I think I am the only one, aside from Lester, who knew that _Carlito _and_ Estefania _were planning on getting married after _Carlito's_ Ranger graduation until a month ago. Though I am disappointed that they will not have a church service, I understand why. Poor _Estefania_ will not have any of her family there, and to both of them, the Army is their life. A military ceremony will be fitting. _Mi hija_ Celia is a devious woman, though, and is planning the perfect Burg bash to celebrate their nuptials, with Ricardo's and Julianna's blessing. She wants to rub it in the face of the Plums that _Estefania_ is now, officially, part of our family, that she is a successful married woman, but not a Burg woman. _Estefania's_ grandmother, Edna, has been a big help in making sure that all the appropriate Burg people are invited and going. It's billed as a party to celebrate the graduation of Lester Santos and his cousin from Ranger school. Only after everyone is there will it be announced that C_arlito_ and _Estefania _are married. From what I've heard, Mrs. Plum's "why me" speech should be epic. I can't wait.

"Abuela, thank you for always supporting me and making me the man I am today. If you didn't help me all those years ago, I might not even be alive right now. _Te amo_," My _Carlito_ tells me, as he hugs me, kissing me on my cheek.

"You should be saving your energy for tomorrow night, your wedding night. Though I don't think you need to worry about condoms anymore."

"Steph and I don't want to have kids right now, Abuela. In fact, we're not even sure we ever want to have kids."

"_Carlito,_ you know you can't always control those things. Unless you or Steph have a procedure, every time you make love, you risk making a baby. Will you be okay with an unexpected pregnancy? If _Estefania_ were to be pregnant, what would you do? Would you have the child, would you abort the child, or would you give up the child? You will be a married couple. You will be leaving your wife behind while you are fighting in some unknown part of the world. Make sure she's not worried, upset, or panicked about your reaction. Plan for the unexpected, always, _querido_."

"Okay, Abuela, we'll discuss the possibility. Only, please, don't repeat what you just said to Steph. She'll freak out."

"I won't."

I turn to Lester and hug him as well. "Les, don't go chasing an idea. Look for someone who makes you complete. Don't try to duplicate what someone else has. It would never be the same between you and _Estefania_ as it is with Carlos. If you keep trying to find "your _Estefania_," you'll miss out on your life partner."

"Abuela, I'm not looking to find another 'Stephanie.' She's my sister, if not by blood, then my mind. I choose her to be my family. I'm not trying to find her."

"Lester, you are. Everyone woman you have seriously dated has a name that begins with an "S," they have brown hair, curly hair, or some combination. If they are Hispanic, they are a lighter-skinned Latina. They typically have blue eyes. You are subconsciously trying to date _Estefania_. I don't want you to be alone forever, Lester. Open your heart to someone other than _Estefania_."

"But I never wanted Steph that way, Abuela, you know that."

"I know, _carino_, but you want what she and _Carlito_ have. You will find that, but not by trying to duplicate her."

I watch as Lester takes in my words. My daughter often says that I'm a witch, that I have a sixth sense. I'm neither, I'm just very observant. I watch what happens, I read body language, I listen to what is said and what isn't said. Lester is right, he never wanted to date _Estefania_, but he does want a girl just like her. He wants a girl with her spunk, her fire, and her sass. He's trying to find one who looks like her, not realizing that girls like Steph come in all sorts of packages. He'll find his woman when he least expects it.

Finally, my _Estefania_ comes to me. "Hi, Abuela, I'm so glad you were able to make it. Carlos really wanted you here, even if he won't admit it to you."

"I know, _mi amor_. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm so excited I can hardly wait. I've dreamed of marrying Carlos for so long, for it to finally be happening is beyond everything I thought it would be. I only wish that my family would be happy with my choice, but I've come to terms with their stupidity long ago. I know you and the rest of the family wish we were having a church wedding, but we didn't want that, it's not us."

"I understand, no need to explain. It doesn't matter where the vows are said if when you say them, you are saying them from your heart. It matters that you always honor those vows, until the day you die."

"Thank you, Abuela, for always understanding me and accepting me. I love you."

"I love you, too, and I'm so glad that I will officially be your Abuela tomorrow."

After everyone says hello to everyone else, _Carlito_ and Lester go to join the rest of the graduates. They both look so dapper in their fatigues. One of the higher-ups, not sure who comes over to us.

"Lieutenant, you are requested to join us up-front. You are rank, and though not a Ranger, deserve to be honored as such. Besides, your reputation precedes you. You will have bars before long if you continue on your path."

I watch as Steph straightens up and salutes, honoring her vow to her country, and respecting her superior officer. "General, while I would be honored, I would like to be with my family."

"Ma'am, I understand your sentiment, but it is not a request."

"I understand." She replies before turning to me. "See you in a while."

"Go, _Estefania,_ be proud of who you are. Be proud of your achievements and be honored."

"_Gracias, Abuela_."

She walks with the General to the front, where she takes a seat in the second row. I guess, based on their decorations on their uniforms, they are sitting by rank. The first part of the ceremony begins, which is a tactical demonstration. We see men propelling up and down a huge wall, higher than the stadium we're sitting in, we watch as they jump out of helicopters, fly over water on a rope from the same helicopter, and participate in demolition and hand-to-hand demonstrations. I'm in awe at the things my _Carlito_ and Lester can now accomplish. After that part of the ceremony, which takes about an hour, the official graduation ceremony begins. The ceremony is filled with much pomp and circumstance, and Carlos is given an award for breaking every Ranger school record. He is top of the class, and I see the pride in _Estefania_. Lester is the number two graduate. It seems that their two friends, Robert Brown and Pierre DuPont, are numbers three and four. I predict that these four men will be receiving the toughest assignments, and I know, in my bones, that _Estefania _will be the one giving them what they need to succeed. After a couple of speeches by some higher-ups, the ceremony is finally over, and my boys come back to the family, along with _Estefania_.

Now that the ceremony is over, the boys have attained the rank of First Lieutenant, like _Estefania_. I see their interaction change, now that they are the same rank, from what it was when _Carlito _and _Estefania_ first arrived. I hope they don't need to keep up these pretenses once they are husband and wife.


	36. Chapter 36

**Carlos' POV**

I was surprised to see Stephanie on the stage, but then again, I shouldn't be. She is a ranked officer and does deserve to be there. Her rank is higher than most of us Rangers only until the ceremony is over. I didn't realize that I broke every Ranger school record. I know I broke a few, but I'm overwhelmed. Now I know that the stupid nickname of Ranger is never going to disappear. Well, at least it's not something embarrassing. When I first told Steph about my nickname, she said it was a good thing, that it would help to keep my identity hidden, keeping me safer in the long run. She continues to let the guys call her Jersey, and actually introduces herself as Jersey.

Once the ceremony was over, I waited for Steph to join me, but it seems many of the officers here have heard of her abilities, and they all want to talk to her. As she is a junior officer, she can't break ranks unless dismissed. I decide to tempt fate and join her. I can tell the moment she realizes I'm almost behind her, because she immediately turns to me, after rubbing the back of her neck. Her radar still works.

"Lieutenant Manoso, congratulations on your achievements," Major Mitchell said.

"Thank you, Sir," I reply.

"Do you need anything?" Captain Carter asks.

"Only my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, Sir. Lieutenant Plum is my fiancé."

I watch as Captain Carter takes a better look at Stephanie. I see him glancing towards her left hand, looking for the engagement ring. He notices the ring, and I can see annoyance and frustration in his eyes before he gets himself under control.

"Lieutenant Plum, I didn't realize you were engaged. How long have you known Manoso?"

Now, I know that the Captain not using my rank as a way of belittling me or trying to get under my skin. It's obvious that he's interested in my Babe, but he's not going to get her.

"We've known each other since we were sixteen. We started to date about a month after we met and have been together since then."

"How did you meet?"

"His cousin, Lieutenant Santos, was my neighbor in Trenton. We were best friends growing up until Lester moved to Miami. When their grandmother was having her knee surgery, Lester's parents and his sisters went to Miami to help her. His mother asked me to be a mother's helper for the summer. I went with them to Miami and met Carlos. I ended up staying in Miami until we went to West Point."

"I see. Where are you based out of?"

"Well, I am currently out of Fort Huachuca, but I'm relocating to Virginia. I'll be working there gathering intel."

"That's great. I'm transferring to the Pentagon in two months. Maybe we can get together for lunch or dinner one day."

What the fuck? Captain Carter is hitting on my fiancé in front of me. What the hell is he playing at? I can tell that Steph is uncomfortable and is trying to deflect respectfully.

"Thank you for the offer, but my mother always told me that it wasn't proper for a married woman to be seen out with a man other than her husband, son, brother, or father. Since you are neither of those to me, I don't think it would be appropriate. Besides, I don't think my husband would be too keen on that idea."

"Husband? I thought you and Manoso are only engaged?"

"We are, Sir, but by the time I'm in Virginia, we'll be married."

"Well, I guess I'll have to hope to be working on your team, then, so I can spend some time with you."

"Babe, the family is waiting. We have reservations we need to make."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep everyone waiting. If you, please excuse me, I would like to go join my family in celebrating Carlos's and Lester's graduation. It was wonderful to meet you, and I hope to see you again soon."

"Lieutenant, the pleasure is all ours," Major Mitchell states. I take Steph's hand and gently pull her towards the steps. Once we start walking, I possessively place my hand on her lower back, escorting her to the family. As we turn towards the family, I see the glare that Captain Carter is sending my way. I know he wants my Babe. However, he will never get her. Lester can tell I'm not happy, but I'm not ready to share the story with him. I don't want my parents or Abuela to hear it. They would be upset, to say the least.

We get in the cars and make our way to a local restaurant. It has good Southern food, and we enjoy the meal together. My father and Lester's stepfather are extremely proud of the men we've become. Our family really has no idea what our lives will be like. They have no idea the danger we will be putting ourselves in. We decided not to disclose the full extent of what we do, for their safety. Stephanie, of course, is well aware, as she is one of those who give intel to our comrades. However, Stephanie is equally in danger. If the bad guys were to find out that she was the one to discover their secrets, well, I don't want to think about what could happen to her.

As the night comes to an end, my parents and Lester's parents head to the airport with our sisters and my brother. They are heading back to Newark. Abuela Rosa is staying in the same hotel as Stephanie and will be driving with Lester, Stephanie, and I back to Trenton. She doesn't like flying, and since she is standing up for Stephanie tomorrow, she will stay with us. We'll be stopping in Virginia first, to drop off our clothes and other belongs in the townhouse Stephanie rented for us on base. Lester will have a room there. Besides, there is a garage where we can store some of his items. Les and I are unsure of where we'll be going, but since Steph works stateside at a set facility, it's easier to use our place as home base.

We arrive at Steph's hotel, and I am planning on spending the night. I want to take advantage of every night we have together since it won't be many. I get out of the car and grab my duffle.

"What do you think you're doing, _Carlito_?"

"Staying with Steph, Abuela."

"Oh, no, you're not. You are going back to base with Lester. You will not see Steph until you are about to say your vows. Just because you aren't getting married in church doesn't mean that you don't have to follow tradition."

"But Abuela,"

"No buts. If you want to spend some time with your _novia,_ you can, but at ten, you are out the door. Do you understand?"

"_Sí_, Abuela." Only my grandmother can make me feel like a ten-year-old boy again. There is no one else I would listen to except her. I guess I better take advantage of the last hour I have with my Babe before I am forced to leave. I see Lester smirk as he accompanies Abuela to her room, which is next to Steph's room.

Once we get in Steph's room, I say, "if you can be quiet, we can make love for the next hour."

"No, Carlos. I don't want to rush it. Besides, after tonight, we never have to worry about making love again. We will be free to do so whenever we want."

"Okay. I guess we have a few things to talk about first."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Steph, for the next three to four years, I will be away more than I'm home. There may be decisions that you need to make without being able to talk to me first. I want to try to discuss some possible scenarios so that you can decide without worrying if it is the right one. You'll know my wishes ahead of time."

"Okay, then. What do you want to discuss first?"

I take a deep breath. Abuela's conversation with me is still front and center, but I'm not sure I want to open with the possibility of a family. So, I take the safe route. "Where do you see yourself with your role, your job?"

"Well, I hope to be put on the important missions, the hard-to-find-answers to problems. The situations where only the best are needed. I want to be the best intelligence gatherer, but I don't want to be in the field. I want to do it from a computer, from a desk in an office. I don't mind the occasional meet, the occasional face-to-face, but mostly I want to be a ghost."

"Do you see yourself staying here in Virginia, working out of DC?"

"For now, but I guess if they needed me somewhere else, I'd be willing to relocate, but only in the States. I don't want to live abroad. Shit, do you want to stay in Virginia?"

"No, Steph, I don't care where we live. I only want to be with you. While I prefer a nicer climate or a larger city, I don't really care. Just make sure that my stuff goes with you, and we're good. How long do you want to stay in?"

"Not forever. I don't want to be a career soldier. I never did. I hope that maybe when we're done, we can become PIs or maybe I could work for the FBI or a police department somewhere. We also had that pipe dream about opening our own business. What about you, Carlos? How long do you want to do this?"

"Right now, as long as I can. I can't explain the feeling I get running ops. The training gave me such an adrenaline rush. The only feeling that beats it is when we make love. I know that many Rangers and SEALs are offered black ops contracts. It's something that I, along with Tank, Bobby, and Lester, are considering. However, we know we can't continue to run those missions much beyond the age of thirty. We don't want to stay in until retirement age, we don't want to rise to the rank of General. We want to make money, lots of money. We have talked about opening a business someday, probably security of some sort. Maybe we can roll PI work into that for you, Babe."

"I like that idea. I think you guys would make a great business partnership. Owning a business would be hard work, but we'd get so many benefits from it. Where would you open up?"

"Well, I was thinking about Miami. It is the place that I consider my home, even though I grew up in Newark. Maybe, if we are successful enough, we can open other branches. If we do, Jersey would be someplace to go, since our families are there. Other than that, who knows. Would you want to live in Miami?"

"I did enjoy Miami, but I'm not sure that I'm a Miami woman. I don't feel as though I fit in there. For me, it would have to be North Jersey, possibly Newark or Jersey City. I don't want to be near the Burg or Trenton. I don't know if I ever want to go back long term. But wherever you are, is where I will be. I love you, Carlos."

"And I love you, Babe."

"Carlos, what about a family? Do you ever want to have kids? Should I continue to stay on birth control?"

Oh, thank goodness, she's bringing it up. So much easier now. "Babe, I'd love to have a family with you. For now, I would prefer that you stayed on your birth control. I don't think we're established enough to be able to support a family right now, but if by some chance we were to make a baby, I'd want that child. Any child that would be produced by us, whether planned or unplanned, is a blessing, and I would welcome that child. What about you?"

"Well, while I agree that I don't want a baby now, I would not be opposed to having a couple someday. And if I were to get pregnant, I know I couldn't abort the baby. I knew when Morelli got me pregnant that I could never give up or kill my child, even though I was raped. Knowing that the child I was carrying was yours, my only choice would be to have that baby."

"Babe, you are free to do whatever you want to do regarding your career. I will always support you one hundred percent. I know my job is much more dangerous, and before I make any decisions that could affect our future, I promise to discuss it with you whenever I can. Just always remember, _te quiero, Stephanie Manoso_."


	37. Chapter 37

**Lester's POV**

I am so happy for my cousin and my sister. They are truly made for each other. They have been inseparable since they met, and their bond only grows stronger with time. I am honored that they both want me to witness their union and that my sister wants me to give her away. Abuela is equally thrilled. Now, I'm sitting with Abuela as Carlos and Steph are spending some time together before I take Ranger back to base. Yes, I call my cousin, Ranger. With Abuela and our family, he will always be Carlos, but when he's working, when he's in the field, Carlos disappears, and Ranger appears. He is different. He is even more introverted, if that's possible, and even more aware of his surroundings. He, like Abuela Rosa, has an uncanny ability to see things that others don't, and I see that same skill in Stephanie. I think it is what draws them to each other.

There were times during our war games that, for some unknown reason, Ranger changed tactics at the last moment. By doing so, we avoided getting "killed" and taken out. That is the only reason why Tank, Bobby, and I finished so high. Ranger is truly unstoppable in the field. He can fire any weapon, from guns to rifles, to grenade launchers, to knives and spears. He can kill someone with his bare hands. He is almost unbeatable in martial arts. In fact, it took four of us taking him on to beat him.

I also noticed that he wasn't too pleased with one of the brass which was talking to Steph after the ceremony this afternoon. I'm not sure who pissed him off, but he was even more possessive of Stephanie than he usually is. Steph didn't look too pleased herself. I hope it wasn't anything bad or anything that we need to worry about. I know that Carlos trusts Steph, and I know she would never stray, but being in the field, being away from home, well, there's always that fear that when you come home, you'll find that your woman has moved on. It has happened to too many soldiers for it not to be a concern. Being an Army wife is not an easy life. But, with Steph also being enlisted, they should have an edge.

"Lester, it's time for you to bring _Carlito_ back to base. Make sure he doesn't leave. I want them to have the best of luck because they are going to need it."

"Okay, Abuela. You're going to help Steph get ready?"

"Of course. Steph is my granddaughter and will officially be tomorrow."

"Good night, Abuela. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Lester. _Carlito_ doesn't need to say goodbye. I'm going to bed now."

I walk out of Abuela's hotel room, waiting to hear her lock the door behind me. I then knock on Steph's door, to see Carlos open it a moment later. I look at them both and see that both sets of clothes are in the same condition as they were when I last saw them. I nod my head with approval.

"Beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, sis."

"Good night, Lester. Love you too." Steph turns to Carlos, and they kiss once again. "See you tomorrow, Lieutenant Manoso."

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant Plum."

We get into the Jeep, with Carlos driving, heading back to base.

"I'm not going to have to stay awake all night to make sure you don't go to Steph's hotel, do I?"

"No, Les, I told Abuela I'd stay away, and I will. You know I won't disobey a direct order from Abuela."

"Yes, I do. Just making sure, though." I watch as he gives me the finger, and I know that I've gotten to him. Score one for me.

"Who made you and Beautiful so uncomfortable this afternoon. It looked like you wanted to kick someone's ass."

"Captain Carter. It seems he is taken with Steph. He was openly flirting with her and hitting on her, with me standing there. He knew that we are engaged and that we are getting married tomorrow, but he still tried to pick her up. I think he's being transferred to Virginia, so I have a feeling he's going to continue to go out of his way to "bump" into Steph, trying to get her to go to him. Now, before you say anything, I trust Steph, I know she would never betray me, but I don't trust him. I'm afraid he might try to manipulate her, to make her do something she doesn't want to do to protect me. I just get a bad feeling."

"I hear you, man, you both looked like you could spit nails. I didn't want to bring it up in front of the family, but I could tell that you both were unhappy."

"Do we know anyone who will be working behind a desk who can keep an eye on Steph?"

"No, but I wouldn't worry. Steph can handle herself. Remember, Ranger, her job is to collect intelligence, to collect evidence. She has great instincts. I don't think that Captain Carter will be able to do anything that she won't document. It will be his career, not hers, that will be destroyed in the long run."

"I hope you're right. It's just, there are times when she reverts to her sixteen-year-old self, the girl who was beaten down, who had zero self-esteem. The girl who thought of herself as a screw-up, a mistake. When she gets stressed, or when she can't find a solution right away, that girl makes an appearance. Without you or me beside her, who will remind her of how perfect she is? Who will tell Stephanie that she is smart, intelligent, and capable? I'm afraid that in a moment of weakness, Carter will be able to break down her walls. Shit, Lester. There's nothing I can do, and I feel helpless."

"Then you need to speak to Beautiful and tell her what you just told me. If she is prepared for the games, then she'll be better able to defend against them. You know Steph, she does better when she has a plan, though she is more than capable of flying by the seat of her pants."

"I guess you're right. Are you ready to give Steph away tomorrow? Or do I need to worry that you'll steal her from me?"

"Only to you would I ever give her. I'm warning you now, Ranger, cousin or no cousin, you better treat her right. I swear, if you ever hurt her, if you ever break her heart, I will kill you. You must remember that no matter what hell-hole we're put in, you need to return home for Stephanie. She won't survive without you."

"Lester, you know I will never knowingly hurt Steph."

"I do. I just want to remind you of how important she is. Always remember that, Carlos."

"Oh, I'm Carlos again. No more Ranger?"

"You'll always be Carlos, but lately, Ranger seems to take over more and more. It suits you, just make sure to always be Carlos to Steph behind closed doors because Ranger can be a downright asshole."

I watch as Ranger chuckles before we fist-bump good night.

I wake at my normal 0500, knowing that Ranger is up as well. I meet him outside, where we do our normal run. We run silently, both lost in our thoughts. I'm sure Ranger is thinking about tonight, how he is going to spend it with his wife. Me, though, I'm thinking about what I want in life. I do like the bachelor life. I know, right now, I don't want a girlfriend. I'm not looking for someone to tie me down. I know my life is not really my own, that the government can and will send me God knows where. I don't want to have a woman deal with that aspect of my life right now. So, instead, I choose to remain unattached.

I do know, though, that in the future, I would love to meet a girl like Stephanie. Abuela is right, Stephanie is my ideal woman. I know that there is not another person who is like her, but I hope that the woman I find will be sassy like her, self-assured, sexy, and caring. While the women I've dated have been a little of each, they haven't embodied everything. Maybe someday.

When we get back to our room for the last time, I shower, shave, then throw on some clothes to go to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Ranger accompanies me, dressed similarly. I can see his nerves starting to get the better of him. I don't know why he's nervous, he and Stephanie are made for each other. We finish our breakfast, and then it's time to get dressed. We once again don our dress uniforms, showing our new rank. We throw our duffles into the Jeep that belongs to Carlos. My car is with Stephanie and Abuela. I have a Ford Taurus, which is more comfortable for Abuela to ride in.

We drive to the site where the ceremony will be performed, waiting for Abuela and Steph to arrive. Ranger pulls out the ring, a five-stone diamond band set in platinum for Steph, and a plain platinum band for himself.

"How long did you save for that band?"

"I've saved every penny since we started dating. I want only the best for Steph. When Abuela gave me her ring, I was able to put that money towards her wedding band. I know she's not showy, but I wanted her to have this."

"It's beautiful. I know you are both going to be happy for a long time."

At that moment, we see my car pull up. Steph gets out, wearing the green dress uniform. While Army green is not the best color on Steph, she looks stunning. It's amazing how she can make an Army uniform look sexy. Abuela gets out as well and is beaming at the bride and groom. Major Mitchell approaches, as he will be the officiant.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, Sir, we are," Ranger replies.

I go to Abuela and Steph and walk Abuela to the front. Then, I return to escort Stephanie to Carlos.


	38. Chapter 38

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe I'm about to marry my best friend. I can't believe I'm about to marry my one and only boyfriend. I can't believe that I'm marrying someone at twenty-three. Shit, I'm fulfilling my Burg legacy, only I will not be a housewife and mother. I will not be my mom, and I certainly will not be Valerie. There is a part of me that wishes I was wearing a white gown, and Carlos was in a tux, but this, our dress greens, are more appropriate for who we are. Maybe, when we have our surprise reception in a week, I'll wear a white dress. Then again, wearing white is a little hypocritical since I'm not a virgin. Everyone knows that Morelli took that from me. And since I was seventeen, Carlos and I have been intimate. No, white is definitely not appropriate.

I finally lay eyes on my handsome fiancé, and handsome isn't the proper word. I've seen him in his dress uniform many times before, but today, he's just so much more. His hair is still short, which is a bummer because I prefer it long, but hey, we're in the Army. He put on some more bulk since West Point. I can see where the uniform is straining over his muscles, which makes him even sexier if that's possible. We lock eyes as Lester walks me to Carlos, giving me to his cousin, officially. Major Mitchell begins the ceremony, which is beautiful and poignant. We exchange our vows and rings, symbolically showing our union. Then, we are allowed to kiss to seal our marriage. Abuela hugs both of us, with tears in her eyes. Happy tears, tears of joy.

"_Mi Estefania, _I'm so happy to see that you are finally _mi nieta_. Finally, a Manoso, like you always were destined. I'm also glad that it is you who is wearing my ring because you and _Carlito _are so like Abuelo and me. We knew, the moment we met, that we were meant for each other, much like you and _Carlito_. I wish you both many years of love, health, and family. _Querida_, I know that the idea of becoming a mother frightens you right now, but I know that when God wants you to have a child, you will be the best mother ever. You have such a big heart, _Estefania_, and would do nothing but love your child like a child deserves to be loved. Don't be scared. God has a plan for everyone, and when He decides it's time, you will have a child. You weren't meant to be a mother at sixteen. That's why He took that child from you. When He wants you to have one, you will."

"Abuela, I do want to have a child, but I'm afraid I'll be like my mother."

"You could never be, _querida_. You will never stifle your child. You'll allow your child to fly, as you are. Besides, you have me, Tia Celia, and now, your mother-in-law, Julianna, to help you. You will never be alone."

I had tears in my eyes, knowing that everything that Abuela Rosa said is true. "Now, let me treat you to dinner. Then, I'll let you two have the night to yourselves. Your first night as a married couple is special."

We go out to a nice restaurant in town, celebrate our nuptials. Afterward, we return to the hotel. Lester is heading back to base to finish packing his stuff and Carlos' stuff. Abuela is going back to her room, and we to ours. Fortunately, Abuela is across the hall. Once we see Abuela into her room, Carlos lifts me in his arms to carry me over the threshold.

"My wife, I think we are both wearing far too much clothing," he says as he places me back on my feet after shutting and locking the door.

"I do concur, my husband. But what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you." He starts by removing my jacket as I step out of my shoes. He gently tosses the jacket on the desk in the room. I remove his jacket, starting to unbutton his shirt. Once I'm finished, I take his shirt off him, finding a tank top on underneath. He stops my hands from doing any additional work while he unbuttons my shirt when he opens it, he finds a sexy, white lace corset underneath. He groans.

"Babe, the way you affect me, only you, _mi amor._" He continues by removing my skirt, seeing the garter belts holding my thigh-high stockings up, with no panties on. "This is definitely not regulation, Lieutenant. There are consequences to not dressing appropriately."

"Consequences, Lieutenant? What consequences?" I ask him through hooded eyes, standing submissively before him. I glance at his crotch, watching his manhood hardens even more for me. I want him to be a little rough. I want him to lose some of his control. Then, after we satisfy each other, we can go slow, passionately, and lovingly. I see the moment he realizes what I want, and I know he's going to give it to me.

He spins me around, pushing my chest against the wall, spreading my legs. He puts his right arm around my waist, reaching down to my curls, stroking me while his left-hand pinches my nipples alternately. "A violation like this means no kisses, no licking or sucking. It means that you get me inside you, pounding you from behind. Is that what you want? Do you want me to take you whichever way I want you?"

"Yes, please, fuck me. I'm yours. I am yours for the rest of my life. Your cock is the only cock I will ever have inside me. Mark me as yours, make me yours."

Before I'm even done begging, he's inside me, pounding me hard, pinching my rock hard nipples, skimming over my bundles of nerves. Carlos is building me up to a release, but not letting me get there yet. God, I want to cum. I want to fly with my husband. I concentrate on squeezing him, tight, knowing that by squeezing, I'll make him cum inside me, spilling his seed. I finally can't take it anymore and allow myself to fly. Seconds later, I feel Carlos follow me over the edge. As our breathing slows back to normal, Carlos once again lifts me this time, placing me in the center of the bed.

"Now, I worship at your altar."

Carlos leans over my body, nibbling on my ear, tracing a line down to my shoulder, nipping, kissing, and sucking periodically. Not enough to leave a mark, as I must report in two days to my commander in D.C., but enough to get my engines revving once again. His mouth and tongue are soft, a complete contrast to our first frenzied coupling. I'm still amazed at how he can read my body, read my moods, knowing exactly what I want and how I want it. He knows when I want slow and steady, as well as when I want seductive, domineering, or downright primal. Right now, though, I want the passion. I allow my hands to roam down his back, placing kisses on his body when I can. I try to reach down to his manhood, to allow my hand to stroke him, but he keeps his hips angled away from me. His soft lips move to my breasts, and my nipples, which he twisted and pulled moments ago, he's now laving with gentle sucks and licks, making them hard enough to cut glass. He continues down my abdomen, tracing my pathetic four-pack, french kissing my belly button before coming back up to my mouth. We kiss, our tongues battling gently, for a good ten minutes before he's between my legs.

"_Dios_, Babe, you're so wet, so ready for me. I love the way you taste. You're sweet, with a hint of something so uniquely you. I could feast on only you for the rest of my life with pleasure. Thankfully, you are mine, and mine alone." He brings himself down, so his face is level with my center, his arms wrapped underneath my legs and over the top, spreading my lower lips. He runs the tip of his finger in between my lips, eliciting even more juice to escape. He starts to lick around where I want him. Carlos leaves his mark on my inner thigh before moving to where I want him. His tongue darts out, teasing and tasting, causing my hips to jerk off the bed. Finally, he starts to put his mouth on my center, slowing teasing me, bringing me to the brink before he kisses down my left leg then up my right. He continues the tease, the climb, and the letdown, for I don't even know how long. All I know is that when he finally allows me to release, it will be epic. I'm about to explode once again, but Carlos stops, kissing up my abdomen, between my breasts, and finally, to my mouth. We kiss, and I taste myself on his mouth, making me even hotter than I was. I feel him at my entrance. Now is the waiting game, waiting for Carlos to decide to enter. He enters me swiftly but moves at a frustratingly slow pace. He adjusts his position, so he's sitting on the bed, with his legs out, and adjusts me, so I'm straddling him. I have the control of the pace, and Carlos gets to play with me, everywhere. This is my favorite position, and we continue together until we both have an intense orgasm. Once peaked, we spoon next to each other, and I drift into a peaceful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Carlos' POV**

We arrived in Newark three days ago, and tonight is our big reception in Trenton. Stephanie is a nervous wreck, not sure how her parents are going to behave. I keep telling her to relax, but she's not listening. I guess it's easy to relax when your parents are fully supportive of you. My mother was a little miffed that I didn't want her at our wedding, but she was pleased that Abuela and Lester were at least there to witness it. Stephanie and I spoke, and we decided to ask my family priest if he would marry us a second time at the reception. Technically, Roman Catholic priests are not supposed to marry anyone outside of a church. Still, since we are both military and already married, he decided to make an exception for us. He feels military couples need all the blessings they can get. The second ceremony will go a long way in appeasing my family, especially my mother and my Tia Celia.

Stephanie found a beautiful pale blue dress to wear after we make our debut in our uniforms. Right before Father Cruz marries us, we'll change. Steph into the dress, and me into a black suit with a blue shirt to compliment Steph. Her dress has a fitted bodice with a halter top, a skirt that ends just below mid-thigh, which moves as she does. It looks great on her and will be good for dancing. Tia Celia rented the Polish National Hall, which is apparently "the" place to have an affair in the Burg. Steph and I will arrive with Lester.

It is now 1730 and time for us to leave. Steph walks down with her hair tied back in a bun, typically for how she wears it with her uniform. I know she's planning on taking out the bun when she changes her dress. She hasn't seen her family in several years. I can see the nerves in her eyes. "Babe, I am here for you. I love you, and I support you. My family will make sure that everything goes well tonight. We all have your back. There is absolutely nothing that your family can do to change the way I feel about you or the way my family, now your family, feels about you."

"I know that, Carlos. I know that I have the support of Mama and Papa, and Tia Celia and Uncle Paul, but it isn't enough sometimes. I don't understand why the thought of being in the same room as my mother causes me such anxiety."

"It's because your mother abused you, mentally and emotionally for sixteen years, until we were able to save you. From what you and Lester told me, almost every conversation with your mother ended with how someone else was a far more superior daughter than you. You call your sister 'Saint Valerie,' which means that you were constantly being compared to her. In your mind, being around your mother makes you feel inferior, weak, and inept. But, I'm here to tell you none of that is true. You are a great soldier, one of the best at gathering intel. I am honored to be able to call you my wife. Now, give me a kiss so we can leave."

"Thank you, Carlos. I love you so much. Please, always be here to support me."

"Whenever I can, Babe, I'll be by your side."

I take Steph's hand, leading her outside to my "new" car, an eight-year-old Porsche SUV. It's silver, with leather seats and a sunroof. My Jeep finally died when we reached Virginia, so I decided to invest in a better car. I know that this car will be safe for Steph, and the child, my Abuela, insists that she's carrying. I guess we'll find out soon enough. We stand next to my car, waiting for Lester to emerge. About five minutes later, he's out of the house in his dress uniform, as we are. We climb into the car, taking off for our unofficial reception.

When we arrive, it's apparent that almost the entire Burg is here, by the onslaught of American made cars. I also see the cars from the Manoso-Rizzi clan. There must be over 300 people here. As we step out, I see Steph pale, her shoulders slump, and her confidence disappears. Lester sees it as well.

"Beautiful, stop that. You are not the Burg. You are not a loser, a waste of space, or a disgrace. You are a beautiful, confident, sassy, intelligent, and loving woman. Our entire family loves you for you. Don't revert back to who you were before Miami.

"Babe, Lester's right. I don't want to be with this timid girl. I want my strong, confident wife back. Please, Babe, stop worrying."

I watch as some of her fear, some of her insecurity leaves, and I watch as her spine straightens and the soldier within come out. This is my wife. I'm so proud of her. "Okay, I'm ready. I'm Lieutenant Stephanie Plum-Manoso, United States Army. I can take on the bad guys overseas, I can take on the Burg."

A genuine smile graces her face, warming my heart immensely. We walk into the hall. We are the last to arrive, as planned. The family immediately surrounds us. We asked my parents, Tia Celia, Uncle Paul, and Abuela, to keep our marriage a secret. Steph and I aren't wearing our wedding bands, but that is because of the ceremony we're going to have later. We will exchange vows and rings a second time. I can tell that most of the Burg doesn't recognize Steph yet, as everyone is concentrating on Lester. I guess seeing her in uniform with her curly hair secured in a tight bun is a good disguise. Several of the young men of the Burg approach Lester, and I see the moment they recognize Steph.

"Stephanie Plum? You're an officer? Holy shit! Congratulations." Eddie said. Eddie married Steph's cousin Shirley. Therefore, I was able to recognize him. Eddie, along with the rest of Steph's old friends, hug and kiss on the cheek. After they praise Steph for her hard work, I have a newfound respect for them. I see that they really do care about Stephanie.

"Hi Carl, hi, Brian. Yes, I graduated last year from West Point and from Military Intelligence school a few months back. I'm a First Lieutenant, as is Carlos," she says as she points to me, "and Lester. They both completed Ranger school a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that's amazing. I heard that Morelli went to SEAL school and failed. He was responsible for someone on his team getting injured in the last test because he failed to have their back. Rumor is that he's planning on applying for TPD." Carl informed us.

"I'm not looking forward to having to work alongside him. I don't trust him, and I never will. But he has that damned Morelli charm, so I'm sure he'll rise quickly. I mean, around here, he can't do any wrong. He's the golden boy of the Burg." Eddie said with bitterness.

"Well, he was always able to get away with everything. I'm not worried about Joe, though. I actually should thank him. If it weren't for Morelli's actions, I would have spent my summer in Point Pleasant. I never would have been asked to go to Miami, and I would never have met Carlos. However, he should watch his back, because if he tries to fuck with me, he will pay." Steph said.

Her sentiments were the same as Lester and me. Neither of us could wait to get our hands on that pig. Huh, and now he'll be a cop. Figures. It was at that moment that we heard the shrill voice of Steph's incubator.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what are you doing dressed like that? How will you ever find a husband and settle down to have babies? You know, if you would just dress like a normal woman, Dickie Orr or Joe Morelli might be willing to marry you."

"It's Lieutenant Stephanie Michelle Plum. I worked hard for the title, please use it. I see you haven't changed at all since Valerie's wedding. I'm fine, by the way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to go talk with Lester's cousins."

Steph walked away from her mother, who stood there with her mouth wide open, catching flies. I quickly followed, needing to make sure she was alright. When we finally got to a private location, she exploded.

"Why does she seem to think that she still has a say in how I live my life? Doesn't she get the fucking hint that I want nothing to do with her? I mean, I haven't spoken to her since Val's wedding. This is so ridiculous. Carlos, can we find the priest so we can get married again now? I don't want to want another second."

"Yeah, Babe, I'll get him. Are you sure this is the right time?"

"Yes. I only want to change into my dress. I love you, Carlos, and I'm ready to declare my love for you in front of the bigoted, small-minded Burg. Maybe now they'll finally understand that Stephanie Plum is not a Burg woman."

Steph entered the small conference room that was doubling as our changing room. I went in search of Father Cruz. I bumped into Lester, telling him we were moving up our surprise. He knew where Father Cruz was, promising to get him for us, as well as informing the DJ so we can have the floor. I walk into the room to change, seeing Stephanie already in her dress. I paused inside the door and just stared at my wife. Standing before me was a vision, the vision of an angel looking beautiful, stunning, sexy, and perfect. _Dios_, I want her right now. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Like what you see, Lt. Manoso?"

"Like isn't the word, Lt. Manoso. Love is more like it."

Now I know that she's using her maiden name for work, and is officially Lt. Plum, but I can't help using my last name whenever I can. I love the sound of 'Stephanie Manoso.'

"I have to fix my hair. By the time you change, I'll be ready." I followed her advice and got changed quickly. True to her word, her hair was hanging in soft curls around her face. She was perfect, as usual. I offered her my arm, which she gladly took. We started to walk to the hall when I saw Lester. He nodded, letting me know that he would get the room's attention and that everything was set for us. We waited for Lester's cue.

"Good evening, everyone," Lester said to the room from the mic the DJ handed him. "I want to thank you for coming to celebrate my graduation from the US Army Ranger school. I am honored that so many people wanted to be here. However, I have a surprise for everyone. Two people, who mean the world to me, are here and would like to get married. So, Father Cruz, can you please come to the stage."

We waited, hearing the murmur of voices wondering who was getting married while, we assumed, Father Cruz was walking up to the stage. "Miguel?" Lester said to the DJ, who began to play the wedding march. That was our cue to enter. When we reached Father Cruz, I took a moment to glance around the room, seeing mostly shocked faces. But I quickly forgot about them and only thought about the woman who was about to marry me for a second time.

Father Cruz went through the ceremony quickly and conveniently forgot to ask if anyone had any objections. It was twenty minutes after he started that he pronounced Stephanie and me 'husband and wife.' I took full advantage of the moment and kissed my beautiful bride deeply.

By the time our kiss was finished, we were surrounded by my family, thrilled to have Stephanie, an official member of the Manoso clan. Mama was in tears, grateful that she was able to see me marry Steph, even if it was the second time and only done for the show. However, when I saw Mrs. Plum walking in our direction, I knew that all hell was about to break loose.


	40. Chapter 40

**Stephanie's POV**

"What is the meaning of this? I can't believe that you would do this to me. Why me? Why do you insist on embarrassing us like this? Marrying this…this…this, well, he isn't a Burg man. If you only would have kept your legs closed back when you worked at the Tasty Pastry, you could have found a good Burg man. Now, you are a disgrace. Marrying someone who isn't like you. I don't know where I went wrong."

I feel the rage building up in me. I can't believe my mother still thinks that I'm to blame for being raped by Joseph Morelli. I was raised not to air dirty laundry, but this is an accusation that I can no longer let slide without addressing. I grew up into a strong woman, one who doesn't get pushed around. It's time to stand up to my mother and all her idiotic ideas once and for all. I only wish it didn't have to be so public. But, since she screeched at the top of her lungs, and the entire room is watching us, I guess I have no choice. I take a deep, fortifying breath and feel Carlos squeeze my hand, silently giving me support.

"Mother, you have done nothing but put me down, telling me how I'm a screw-up, a waste of space, a mistake. Yes, Mother, after I broke my arm at the age of eight, you told me that you wish you never had me, that you didn't want another daughter, as you already had a perfect daughter in Valerie that you wanted a son. You said how you should have thrown yourself down the stairs once you knew that you weren't having a boy. Then, you could have tried again to become the perfect family. Instead, your Catholic guilt stopped you from killing your own child. You made me feel worthless, insignificant, and unloved. When I started playing soccer in high school, you tried to stop me, banning me from going to practices and games. It was only when the coach came to the house, threatening to call a Social Worker, did you allow me, begrudgingly, to play.

"However, the icing on the cake was when Joseph Morelli stole my virginity from me, then wrote those disgusting poems around town. He raped me. He forced himself on me. He took from me something I didn't want to give up. When you found out, you called me a slut, a whore. You told me I asked for it, that I wanted him to rape me, that I was looking for someone to spread my legs for, that I got what I deserved. I was then punished for the summer. Thank God for Tia Celia and Uncle Paul, because if they didn't offer to take me to Miami, my life would be so much different.

"In Miami, for the first time in my life, I knew what it felt like to be loved. I was reunited with my brother, not by blood, but by heart, Lester. I also met my soulmate, the person who is now my husband, Carlos. Tia Celia and Abuela Rosa showed me how a mother is supposed to act, how a mother is supposed to love and support her daughter. They gave me unconditional love, emotional support, and most of all, they accepted me for who I am. I wasn't expected to fit a mold to be someone I'm not. I was told I had possibilities that I could be whatever I wanted to be. If I chose to be a housewife and mother, like you, that was great. If I chose to have a career and a family down the line, that was also fine. I wasn't pushed into being a teacher, a nurse, or a line worker at a factory somewhere. While there is nothing wrong with those jobs, I was allowed to find something I loved that I had a passion for.

"I decided to go to West Point. I knew you and Dad wouldn't pay for me to go to school. Even though I had been offered a full ride to three different schools, I didn't know what I wanted to do. But I didn't want to be alone. West Point seemed like the perfect opportunity. School year-round, no tuition, and I got to be with Carlos. There I met some great people and some of my closest friends. I found that I was strong and capable. I decided to venture into a pathway that would keep me stateside, but where my strengths were being used. I am excelling, and I love my job. Everything that I am today is due to the love and support I received from my new family, from the Manoso and Rizzi clans. I have been their daughter, granddaughter, and niece since I was sixteen, and now I will forever be in their family. I no longer need or want your approval or your support. I will not be seeking you out. Please forget that I exist. You have your wish. I am no longer your daughter, and therefore, no longer your problem."

Ellen Plum was clearly mortified. Her embarrassment only increased ten-fold when those in the room started to applaud. I never realized how despised my mother was in the Burg until this moment. I, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. Tears over the loss of my birth family, of realizing that regardless of all I accomplished, I'm still inadequate in the eyes of my mother and father. I know I shouldn't care, but I do. It hurts. Carlos can sense that I'm on the verge of an emotional breakdown that I don't want to have here, in front of Trenton. He nods to the DJ, indicating that he should play a song.

Suddenly, the opening stands of "My Baby You" by Marc Anthony is heard, and Carlos is leading me onto the dance floor. "It's time for our first dance as husband and wife, Babe."

I smile, feeling his love envelop me, making me relaxed, at ease. We move together in a practiced routine, one that was perfected during our relationship. No, we never took dance lessons, nor did we choreograph our first dance, but we know each other well, we anticipate each other. It has always been that way, and I can feel the eyes of Trenton on us, watching us. I see Tia Celia and Mama Manoso with tissues in their hands, dabbing their eyes. I see Abuela Rosa with the smile that she gave to Carlos. Those three women are over the moon that Carlos and I are now married.

"Babe, I'm proud of you for finally standing up to your mother and the Burg. I am proud to call you my wife. _Te quiero, para siempre._"

"I love you too, Carlos, until I take my dying breath, I will love you. You have my heart, guard it, and protect it."

"With my life. You know you have my heart as well."

"I know. I will protect it with everything I am." The song is ending, and Carlos dips me. As he pulls me, he crashes his lips against mine, and we kiss. This is a kiss that is a promise of the life we have vowed to each other, of the love we feel and is awaking needs that we both have, and always have, for each other.

"I can't wait to get you home, Babe. Let's go away for three days. We need a honeymoon. You don't have to report until Wednesday. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Point Pleasant, Seabright, you name the place. I would prefer to travel somewhere exotic, but it's not something we can afford right now."

"Point Pleasant. But where are we going to stay?"

"My parents have a house there. They go there on the weekends."

"Since when?"

"Since we started at West Point. When they realized that they didn't have to pay for my school, they offered me the money they saved for me to buy a house or to save. I told them to keep it, that I would get housing from the government, and would be earning money to support myself. They decided to get the summer house they always wanted. The house is mine, my name is on the deed with theirs. It's ours, Babe. So, you want to go to the beach?"

"Yes, Carlos. How soon can we leave?"

"I think Tia and Mama will have a conniption if we leave before the end of the party, but how about right after?"

"That's perfect."

We move to a table where Lester already has a dish made for me, filled with my favorites. I move to sit in my own chair, but Carlos pulls me into his lap. "We're now married twice, we don't have to hide our love anymore."

Carlos has always been demonstrative of his feelings for me, especially when we were alone. When we were at West Point, the idea of two cadets dating was frowned upon, though not forbidden. We learned to be more subtle in public. Once we graduated, becoming soldiers officially, it was okay to date, if we were the same rank. When I graduated before Carlos, it was technically a forbidden relationship. However, all the higher-ups knew that we were engaged, that we've been dating for so long. They turned a blind eye to us. Then again, it could be that because Carlos and I both had exceptional skills, they decided to overlook our relationship to keep us working for the government. Whatever the reason, no one gave us a hard time.

Carlos starts to feed me, and I can't help but moan as the tastes explode on my tongue. I know that Carlos is affected by my eating, as I can feel the effect I'm having on his body. It only makes me want to moan more. I know, teasing Carlos is never a good idea, but I enjoy everything he does to my body. There is time for more dancing once we've finished eating. The DJ finally plays the Spanish songs that the Manosos prefer. Carlos and I hit the dance floor in perfect sync. Our bodies are perfectly in time, and we can rumba, salsa, tango, bachata, and cha-cha with the best. I dance with Lester, Papa Manoso, Carlos's brother Javier, and Bobby. Tank looks on, clearly unfamiliar with these dances. I'm proud to know that those Burg dance lessons actually paid off.

The Plums stayed until the end of the event, as is Burg appropriate. They wouldn't want people to talk about how they were rude and left before the end of the event. The acceptable reasons to leave an event early are if your child is having a baby, you are having a baby, you're an emergency responder and need to report to an emergency, or you need to go to the hospital. Otherwise, you stay until after the coffee and dessert are served. As the evening is winding down, I notice the Morelli clan is missing.

"Tia Celia, where are the Morellis? Not that I'm upset that they didn't come, but I am surprised they're not here. Isn't Mrs. Morelli and Grandma Bella still queen bees?"

"They are, _querida_, but rumor has it that Joe was injured. It seems some woman he slept with while at SEAL school was furious with him over something he did to her and she hit him with her car. He broke his leg in two places. She claims that she accidentally hit the gas pedal instead of the break. She wasn't charged. The Morelli matriarchs had to rush to be by poor Joseph's side, to nurse him back to health."

"Good for her. Too bad, she didn't break a different appendage."

Shortly after that, we were finally able to leave. My homecoming was well-received by most. Of course, there are those Burg few who hold on to tradition with every fiber of their being. For them, I'll never measure up, but I couldn't care less. When Carlos and I returned to our hotel room, we made love yet again, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next few days went by in a whirl. The house in Point Pleasant is beautiful. I'm glad we have an escape there. I've always loved Point Pleasant. While the New Jersey beaches will never be as beautiful as the Miami beaches, they do have their own allure, especially for this Jersey girl.

We arrive in Virginia, heading straight to our house. Lester arrived on Tuesday, receiving our furniture while setting up his room. He'll crash with us between missions, not wanting to set-up his own space that will be vacant for months, if not years, on end. We also know that there will be times when Lester will be stateside while Carlos is off on a mission. That way, I won't be alone for long periods. I was dismayed to discover that Captain Carter was living across the street. Somehow, he pulled some strings and got his reassignment moved up almost two months. Thank goodness our bedroom is at the back of the house. I don't know why, but Captain Carter is setting off my intuition or spidey sense. At least, that's what my colleagues in Arizona called it.

We arrived at 1700, just enough time to unpack and wash up for dinner, which Lester prepared for us. Thanks to Abuela Rosa, we are all competent in the kitchen. We eat an easy meal of grilled chicken, asparagus spears sautéed in garlic and olive oil, with wild rice. Carlos and I clean up. Les and Carlos decided to go on a run to scope out the neighborhood. I decided to take a look around the outside of the house. I want to have a nice flower garden in the front, filled with different plants that will bloom from March to October. I look at the existing bed, trying to determine how to make my dream come true.

"Lieutenant Plum, I didn't know this was your house."

"Captain Carter, nice to see you again. Yes, Carlos and I live here. Lester Santos will also be staying with us when he's home."

"That's a very unusual arrangement for newlyweds."

"It may be, but Lester is my brother, as far as we are concerned, and he's Carlos' cousin. We've lived in the same house for two years. We're used to each other."

"So, you went through with your marriage. You married Ranger."

"No, I married Carlos. You may know him as Ranger, but to me, he will always be Carlos. While Ranger is a part of him, it's only one aspect of his persona. It's his game face, his Army self. Behind closed doors, Ranger doesn't exist."

"Well, when Ranger is away, if you ever need anything, feel free to stop on over. I'd be more than happy to help you around the house with whatever you may need."

I wasn't born yesterday. This Jersey girl has been around the block a time or two. I can read between the lines, knowing that he's offering to be my lover while my husband is risking his life for our country. It is confirmed, Captain Carter is scum. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I'll be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to attend to. Good night, Captain."

I reluctantly reenter the house, not wanting to be near him any longer. Now, I can't take my measurements or draw my sketch. I am not looking forward to informing Carlos about Carter. He needs to know. Something is not sitting right in my gut. I will get to the bottom of it sooner or later.


	41. Chapter 41

**Carlos' POV**

Steph and I were enjoying our time together. It was fun setting up the house. We picked out a leather sectional for the living room, a nice, oak dining table for the dining room, and a little Formica table for the breakfast nook. The appliances were new, decent quality, the best that we could afford. The living room held a 50-inch television with a Blu ray DVD player. Lester's room was actually the basement, which was a separate apartment. He had his own little kitchenette, bathroom, main room, and bedroom, the perfect bachelor pad for him. He had access to the main house from his apartment, but also separate outside access. It gave him privacy to come and go as he pleased.

Now, our bedroom was where we spent the most money, especially considering how much time we spend there when we are together, time that's not spent sleeping. We got a nice king-sized bed with a mahogany headboard and footboard. The set came with an armoire for me and a triple dresser for Steph. We had two end tables with one drawer and door storage. They were perfect for storing my condom stash and a couple of the items we used occasionally. Massage oils are big for us, and sometimes lube, but Stephanie also has a vibrator. She was never one for toys, but after being separated these past few months, Steph realized she needed a release. I don't mind. I don't want her to be frustrated. I know that I'm relieving my pressure, so she can, as well.

When I got home to find Stephanie in a foul mood, I thought Lester or I did something wrong. However, when she told me about that ass Carter living across the street, I became livid. There is something wrong with a man who knowingly flirts with a woman in front of her fiancé. I know that Steph doesn't like Carter, but unfortunately, she will probably cross his path often. The cynical side of me thinks that Carter is in D.C. because that is where Stephanie is. However, there is no way for me to determine what is true.

Over the next few days, I was annoyed to discover that every time Stephanie was outside the house alone, Carter found some reason to be outside, watching her or engaging her in conversation. Steph was polite and respectful, given his rank, but she didn't like him. Today, Steph starts her new job. She's excited and apprehensive at the same time. For the first time in her military career, her decisions and interpretations will impact whether those of us in the field will succeed. Failure could mean death. I know the gravity of the situation weighs heavily on her.

I know that Steph is aware that she is doing the job that others will be doing for Lester and myself when we are in the field. In her head, I know that she will always be wondering if the intel she's gathering is for the mission I am on. I also know Army policy. Since Stephanie and I are married, she will never work on a mission that directly involves me. The Army is afraid of emotion, clouding sound judgment. It's easier sending someone you don't know into a death trap then sending the love of your life. Lester and I received notice to report this afternoon. We are both supposed to be on leave for another three weeks, but I have a feeling that the rest of our leave is going to be canceled. I didn't tell Steph yet, because I don't want her to worry about us. She'll be distracted today if she knew, so we decide to keep the news just to us.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving in ten minutes. I'm so nervous. I hope I get along with the rest of the team. I'm aware that I'm the youngest working on the team. I hope they all give me a chance to prove myself."

"I'm sure they will, Babe. You have a great reputation that precedes you. I'm sure they are looking forward to working with Jersey."

I kiss and hug Stephanie goodbye before walking her to the door. I escort her to her new car, a year-old white Nissan Sentra. She backs out of the driveway, heading off to the Pentagon for day one. Once I can no longer see her car, I go back inside the house.

"What do you think they want, Ranger?"

"I think we are leaving on our first mission. I have a feeling we won't be back home tonight."

"Shit. Jersey's not going to be happy."

"No, and I'm not happy about that either. I think Carter may have something to do with us being called."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think he wants me out of the picture. I think, no, I know he wants Stephanie. He doesn't see me worthy of her. He sees her, knows her reputation, and wants her to be his wife. I know, deep down, that he wants to make Stephanie a widow so he can swoop in and take my place. Les, promise me that you will always look out for Steph, and if, God-forbid, something was to happen to me, that Steph will never be with Carter."

"Carlos, don't talk like that. I've been watching Beautiful's back for the last sixteen years. I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. But don't talk like that. You're too good and too young to leave Steph behind."

I understand where Les is coming from, but he doesn't understand what I feel in my gut. All I know is that I hope Babe is on our team because if she is, she'll make sure our asses are safe.

We spend the rest of the morning, making sure that all the tasks we needed to do at the house are done, so Steph doesn't need to worry about the menial shit. I write a bunch of e-mails that will be sent to her on a regular basis. That way, she'll always know that I'm thinking of her.

Abuela calls around 1300, just because she had a weird premonition. I somethings think that Abuela is a witch. We both assure Abuela that we will watch each other's back, and she assures me that she'll watch out for Stephanie. She informs me that she has a good friend's daughter here in the DC area who works as a housekeeper. She has her own little company. I get her name and number, promising Abuela that I will have Stephanie call her for help. Abuela still insists that Steph is indeed pregnant. I've learned long ago never to fight with Abuela because she is usually correct.

At 1400, we get a call to report in our fatigues with our go-bags. Shit. We definitely won't be home. I hope Steph is okay tonight. I try to call Steph, but my call goes directly to voicemail. Maybe they'll let me talk to her before we are sent off.

Les and I get dressed, pack our bag, and take one last look at our new home. I hope that leaving becomes easier with time because it completely sucks right now. If Steph is indeed pregnant, I'm pissed that I won't be here with her, helping her navigate the pregnancy, dealing with the hormones, mood swings, and growing belly. She is so much more confident, more self-assured than she was at sixteen, but she still has feelings of inadequacy. I can see those thoughts coming to the surface now. Her therapist in Miami helped to teach Steph that she was exactly the person she was always meant to be, the woman that she was made to be. She told Steph that because she wanted a career, a life other than housewife and mother, she was perfectly normal. After that first year, she continued to see a therapist, but on a monthly basis. Even now, she still sees one once a month. It has helped her tremendously, and I hope she'll seek more help if she feels she needs it once I'm gone.

We leave the house and drive to the pentagon where we are briefed. We're being sent to some hell-hole to take out a prominent drug lord. We have our orders and are pleased to see that Tank and Brown are joining us. We're going to be a four-man team for the foreseeable future. We are expected to be gone three to four months. I asked if I could say goodbye to Steph and was granted permission. I walked over to her division, finding her at her desk.

"Babe," I say as she turns around. I see a beautiful smile on her face before she takes in what I'm wearing. She seems to realize what's happening, and I watch the tears pool in her eyes. Fuck, this is difficult.

"Carlos, when are you leaving?"

"Now. Les and I will be gone for at least three to four months. We just received our orders."

"I thought you were on leave for another month."

"So, did I, Babe. Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you just now, but I must. You know it's what I signed up for. I'll be okay. With Brown, Tank, and Les by my side, we'll be fine. I love you. Take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"God, Carlos, I wish we had one more night together."

"Me too, Babe, but we don't. Listen, I spoke to Abuela Rosa. One of her friends has a daughter who owns a cleaning business in the area. She said to call her to help you out around the house. Her name is Ella, and she is a sweetheart. I think it will be good to have someone helping you out, especially while we're gone."

"Okay, I'll call her. I love you, Carlos. Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy. Te quiero, mi amor, siempre para siempre."

We kiss, and I hold her as her tears start to flow. I know that she would never tell me not to go, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when I do have to leave. We are both aware that this could be the last time we will ever see each other, and while I hope and pray that we have many years together, I know that things can go FUBAR.

"I'm okay, Carlos, go. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk away from Steph, knowing that the rest of her colleagues will support her, understanding what we're up against. I meet up with Les and the rest of the team at the helipad, sending a silent prayer for Stephanie to stay safe while I'm gone.


	42. Chapter 42

**Stephanie's POV**

It's been a month since Carlos and Lester left on their mission. I have no idea where he is or what he's working on. The night that he left, I went home and cried myself to sleep. I support Carlos one hundred percent; I know that these missions are what he needs to do. However, it doesn't do anything to lessen the pain of being apart. It is different right now then it was when he was in Ranger school. While there was always a risk of Carlos getting hurt, for the most part, he was safe. Now, he's in some dangerous area, hoping that the intel being sent to him by my counterparts is accurate. I've been working on gathering intel on a terrorist sect in the Middle East, which is demanding in and of itself. I am enjoying my work, and I hope that everything I gather and send off keeps our men safe.

I called Ella the next day and interviewed her the following day. She was perfect. Though I don't really need her help, it's nice having someone around. She comes over on Saturday, so I'm not alone when she does her cleaning. She stays for dinner, so it's nice to have someone to talk to.

I've been feeling a little under the weather for the last two weeks or so. Not sick, per se, but off. I've discovered that I no longer like the smell of peanut butter, that having eggs in the morning makes my stomach turn and that I prefer to drink ginger tea. One of my colleagues was drinking it one day, and it smelled so enticing. I drank some, and it's my new addiction. I spoke to Ella about it when she was here the other day. She thinks I might be pregnant. At first, I told her that it wasn't possible, but then I remembered that Carlos hadn't used condoms since we've been together. I am on the pill, but becoming pregnant on the pill isn't unheard of. So, I have an appointment with an OB/GYN recommended by Ella today, after work. I'm not quite sure how I feel about being pregnant, having a baby right now. I mean, everything is still so new with Carlos and me. It's not what we planned, but he did say he would welcome a baby whenever it happened. I guess I just need to go with the flow, though I'm not sure how I'm going to get through this pregnancy on my own.

I arrived at Dr. Steiner's office promptly at 1630 for my 1645 appointment. I was surprised when Ella walked in five minutes after me. "I knew you'd be here by yourself and felt you would need some support. I hope you don't mind."

"No, Ella, thank you. It's hard not having any family here. Carlos' family is back in New Jersey and Miami. My family doesn't exist, except for my Grandma, but since grandpa isn't doing great, I can't take her away from him."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Do you want me to come in with you?"

Now, here was a woman that I have only known for a short time, but I felt like I've known her forever. I felt comfortable with Ella and safe. I realized that since Carlos wasn't here, Ella would be the best person to accompany me. "Ella, I'd love that. Thank you."

Once I finished filling out the paperwork, the nurse brought me to the back. She took my weight, my height, took blood for testing, then asked me to give her a urine sample. I took care of that business, then was escorted into an examination room. "Lt. Plum, we are going to perform a sonogram first. Based on the date of your last period, it's too soon to do an external sonogram, so we will be performing an internal one. We will take a probe and place it inside your vagina to your uterus to look for the fetus. It is non-invasive and perfectly safe for both you and the baby. It is the only true way to confirm a pregnancy at this point in time."

"Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt but is often uncomfortable. It's like having sex with a very well-endowed man for the first time. Your body will adjust."

Not that I have much first-hand experience, but I know that Carlos is fairly large. He is bigger than Morelli, and from what I understand from talking to some of my girlfriends, he's bigger than most men. I guess I lucked out with him. I nod my head as the nurse instructs me to remove my clothes from the waist down. I then sit in the chair of torture, with my feet in the stirrups, and my legs spread wide open. I watch as she puts a lubricant of some sort on the penis-shaped probe and then enters. Well, that confirms it, Carlos is a big man. I barely feel the probe entering me. I watch the screen in front of me, not really knowing what I'm looking at. Suddenly, a round circle appears.

"Ah, there we go. That's the fetus. Well, Lt. Plum, you are indeed pregnant. I just need to take a few measurements." Once she finishes her measurements, she looks around some more. "Just making sure there's only one in there."

"Congratulations, you're pregnant, my dear, and based on the measurements, I'd say about five to eight weeks. Dr. Steiner will be with you shortly to discuss the prenatal care you'll need and your appointment schedule."

"Thank you."

"Before you get dressed, I'm just going to perform a pap smear. It's routine."

"Okay."

She once again moves between my legs and does her test. I'm finally allowed to get dressed. Once done, I enter the hallway, where the nurse brings me to the doctor's office. I sit down, with Ella next to me, overwhelmed and elated at the same time.

"Good afternoon, Lt. Plum. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is doctor Amanda Steiner. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Is this your mother?" She asks, pointing to Ella.

"No, she's a good friend of the family. My family is in New Jersey and Miami."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Ella Guzman."

"Ella. Stephanie, you are about five to eight weeks along. When was the date of your last menstruation?"

I give the nurse my personal information and confirm my medical background. Who knew they needed to know the history of my mother's pregnancy with Val and with me?

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"When I was sixteen."

"And what happened with that pregnancy?"

"I miscarried. I had appendicitis and lost the baby as a result of the rupture."

"I see. Was that a planned pregnancy?"

"No, I was raped."

"I'm sorry. I guess the miscarriage was a blessing then."

"Yes, it was. Dr. Steiner, do you think there is a chance that I will miscarry again?"

"No, I don't. It is highly likely that the previous miscarriage was solely due to appendicitis. It is a common occurrence, especially early in a pregnancy. Now, is the father in the picture?"

"Yes. My husband, Lt. Manoso, is overseas right now. I'm not sure when he'll be returning."

"I understand. I have many women here who are pregnant while their husbands are overseas. We actually have a support group. You may consider attending. It's nice to have a group of people to talk to who understand the emotional drain of being pregnant while your child's father is away, and often, doesn't know. It will help to keep your stress levels down, which is paramount."

"I will consider attending. What else do I need to do?"

"Well, Stephanie, you are in excellent physical condition. I recommend you keep up with your workout regime until it becomes too difficult for you to do. Yoga and swimming are often great to do once other workouts become too taxing. The yoga helps with flexibility, which will be beneficial once you are in labor, and the swimming takes the weight off your joints while allowing you some cardio. In addition, you need to eat healthy, well-balanced meals. Now, regardless of what some women eat and how they exercise, some gain a lot of weight during pregnancy. Other women eat everything in sight and gain very little weight. Each pregnancy is different, and each woman is different. The most important component is that the baby is developing properly. Now, I will monitor the baby's development, so unless I tell you that you need to worry, don't worry."

"Thank you. While I am a little scared, I feel better having you as my doctor."

"I'm glad I can reassure you. You'll do fine, Stephanie. Now, I'll see you in six weeks for a follow-up. Feel free to call the office if you have any questions or problems. I'm always available to answer your questions."

I leave the office and make my next appointment with the receptionist. When we get outside and in my car, I break down.

"Ella, how can I go through this pregnancy without Carlos here? He will be missing out on everything. It's not fair. I can't do this without him." I say through tears.

"My dear, you can do this, and you will. Look, when we get home, I'll take a picture of you. You can take a picture every couple of weeks and create a baby album. That way, he can see your progress. I can even video you talking to him if you want, or I can help you set up the camera. You can write a pregnancy diary. There are many things you can do to document this pregnancy so Carlos can experience it when he returns."

"I don't want to tell our family before he knows. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, Steph, it isn't. Look, you won't be showing for a few months. Hopefully, by the time it becomes obvious that you're pregnant, he'll be home, and you can share that news with Carlos' family together. And if he's not home, you'll them by yourself, but I promise you, knowing the Manoso clan, they will be by your side and supporting you all the way. You won't have to worry about doing anything alone."

"Ella, what if he never makes it home?"

"Then Carlos will live on through your child. Stephanie, creating a baby, is a way of ensuring that neither the mother nor father dies. They live on in their children and continue to live through their grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Once you have a child, you are immortal."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now, don't think like that. Carlos is a strong, smart young man. He has a lot to live for, in you. Now, once he finds out about this precious gift, he'll have even more reason to survive. Don't worry, Stephanie. Carlos will come home to you."


	43. Chapter 43

**Joe's POV**

I'm not sure why I'm here. I didn't think I needed a meeting with brass to sign on for another tour. I mean, I'm waiting for my orders to come through for my next placement. I'm hoping they send me back to SEAL school, but I know that I may be sent back on a ship. Either way, I don't want to go home. I like seeing the world, and l like meeting the women. I really like meeting women. It's amazing all the different things I learned about fucking someone. I was the Italian Stallion before I left the Burg, when I go back there, in another ten years or so, I'll be the king of the Burg, or anywhere, for that matter.

My CO has made my life hell during my last stint at sea. I'm not sure why. I mean, I was a great boxer, and I kept winning for our ship. I made us look fucking amazing. But still, I always got the shit assignments, like cleaning the mess hall or the latrines, even though that wasn't my job. I could never do anything right. That's why it was so refreshing to be in SEAL school. I had a new start. I wasn't marked, I didn't have a reputation. I was on an equal playing field, or so I thought. Whatever. As I'm sitting, waiting to go into the room to discuss my new orders, I see a hot chick leave the room in front of me. She's Army, based on her uniform, and a Lieutenant. Shit, she outranks me. Damn, she's smoking hot. She has the pale, alabaster skin that's glowing, sunkissed brown hair pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her neck. From a couple of stands that have escaped their confines, it appears to be curly. I'm eying her, trying to figure out the best way to get her attention. When she turns to face me, I almost fall on the floor.

Holy shit! It's Stephanie Plum. I guess Army standards aren't as high as Navy standards because she's a little plump around the middle and in her face. She obviously won't pass her PRTs whenever she has to take them next. As I'm about to greet my Cupcake, I'm called into the room.

"Petty Officer Morelli, you may enter the room. Please have a seat."

I enter into a fairly large conference room. There is a long, rectangular table in the room, running perpendicular to the wall. Standing on the other side of the table are two men. I enter the room, waiting for permission to be seated. The highest-ranked officer, a Captain, tells me to have a seat.

"My name is Captain Nichols and you should know Commander Hayes from your last commission. We are here today to discuss your future in the Navy. If my records are correct, you were a Hull Maintenance Technician aboard the USS Freedom for eight months. At the end of the stint, you entered into SEAL school. You did not graduate from SEAL school. For the last two months, you have been awaiting your orders, working at a local recruitment office, correct?

"Yes, Sir, that is correct."

"Well, HT, I am here to inform you that you are not eligible to resign. Your Naval career is over."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. I have an exemplary service record."

"No, you don't. You are a trouble maker, HT. No matter where you were stationed, there were always problems. You had difficulty getting along with your fellow sailors, you often got into fights, outside of the boxing ring, and you have difficulty following orders. There was also a complaint made against you that you forced someone to take your exams for you in SEAL school, though those accusations could not be substantiated. Additionally, you failed your most recent PRT. You are not fit to be in the Navy."

What the fuck? I'm in the fucking pudge club? No fucking way. I don't understand how I didn't pass my PRTs. Granted, since I've been waiting for my next assignment, I haven't been working out as much. I still run every day, only it's been four miles instead of ten. I've swum about twice a week. I'm still in excellent shape. And getting in trouble? It has never been my fault. Others are always out to get me because of my good looks and skills. Why me?

"Sir, I know that my numbers for my PRT might have been a little low, but I had just recovered from a bout of the flu. I wasn't fully recovered."

"Morelli, you missed your marks for all tests by more than ten percent. You didn't see any physician on base and had no record of any illness. You know that if you have a note from a doctor citing an illness, your PRTs are rescheduled. Since this is the first we hear of your illness, it is too late to matter. We would like to thank you for your service. You are still eligible for an honorable discharge. Listen, HT, this is a good thing. With an HD, you can get a civilian job without much hassle. Your years serving in the Navy will benefit you. I understand that this isn't how you envisioned your career going, but this is what is in your cards."

"I understand." I respond, numb, and in shock. As I'm about to reply further, my former CO speaks for the first time.

"HT, you have an anger management issue. I strongly suggest that you get counseling upon your return to civilian life. Your last psychological is a little disturbing. You have some unresolved issues to deal with. We wish you luck in all your future endeavors. Dismissed."

I nod my head and rise. I turn, leaving the room. Once outside, the secretary, a civilian, hands me a packet of papers that I need to fill out, formally severing my ties with the United States Navy. I finish filling out the forms, trying to decide what my next move will be. The elevator arrives, and I step on it. As the doors are about to close, they reopen, and who else but my Cupcake enters. She's looking at a file in her hand, not paying attention to her surroundings. Once the door closes, I speak.

"Hello, Cupcake. Fancy a repeat of our last encounter?"

She looks up as shock registers across her face before anger sets. She stares at me, standing tall and proud. "My name is Lieutenant Stephanie Plum. You are to address me as Lieutenant. Now, Officer Morelli, you wouldn't be prepositioning a superior officer?"

"Considering I just received my discharge papers, no. I am not longer in the military; therefore, you are not my senior officer. Come on, Cupcake, let's go out to eat, then you can come to my apartment. I've learned a lot more since I first had you."

"Morelli, I'm sure that by now, your mother has told you that I am married. I will not cheat on my husband. What happened? Didn't pass your PRTs? Couldn't hack SEAL school? Not smart enough? In case you didn't know, I'm an Intelligence Officer. There's not much information that I can't find out, and there's not much that I'm not cleared for. So, let me offer you a piece of advice. Forget me. Pretend you never met me. Leave me alone, or I promise, your skeletons will be found."

The elevator doors open up at the lobby and Cupcake confidently walks out as a man steps in sync with her. They seem to know each other, and I watch them walk out the door. How the fuck did everything get so screwed up? Cupcake, the Burg fuck-up, is an officer in the US Army and I'm on my way back to Trenton with an honorable fucking discharge? Wait a minute. I just realize that she was the one who compiled the file on me. That is the only way she would know what she knows. Fuck my life.


	44. Chapter 44

**Lester's POV**

I can't believe everything went so FUBAR at the last minute. We completed our mission successfully. We took out our target, no one saw us coming. We were perfect. Then, while we were waiting for our extraction, we got made. I still don't know how, but I will find out. The chopper was three minutes out, and we were fired upon. Ranger, being our team leader, told us to go forward, he would hold them off. He was doing a great job and seemed to be making headway. The chopper finally arrived, with Tank and me going in first. We both tried to provide cover for Ranger as Bobby got pulled up, but before we could get Ranger, the enemy got to him. They must have hit him with a tranq because he went down without any blood loss. Unfortunately, we were not allowed to go back down. But now, we don't know who has him or even where he is. I'm not looking forward to telling Stephanie that her husband is MIA.

We arrive in DC early on a Tuesday morning in September. We aren't given a chance to call anyone, we are shuffled directly into separate rooms for our individual debrief. Then, when the suits have satisfactorily received our information, we will go through the debrief together. Only then will we be permitted to let our loved ones know that we are home, safe, and sound. Since I made it without my cousin, I'm thankful for the reprieve. Tank and Brown are calling me a wuss, but they don't know how the Manoso women can be, and Stephanie is worse than all the Manoso women combined. Shit. This is not going to be easy.

After two days of reviewing minute details, we are finally able to leave our hold area. As much as I don't want to tell Steph at work, I don't want to be alone either. I'm afraid that if she gets too emotional, I won't be able to handle her. At least here, there are others who can help her. I walk to her section and thankfully have clearance to enter. I find her cubby, but she's not there. Instead, she's in a room, meeting with her team. I need to interrupt the meeting. As I go to knock on the door, I'm stopped.

"Soldier, you are not permitted in that room."

"I'm sorry, sir. I must speak with Lt. Plum, though. I have information about her husband that she'll be better off hearing from me than some uniform."

"You're name?"

"Lt. Lester Santos."

"Lt. Santos, give me a moment."

The unknown suit knocks on the door and enters. After a brief conversation and a wiping of the computer screens, I'm permitted to enter.

"Lester? You're back? When did you get back? Are you hurt? Where's Carlos?"

"_Querida_, yes, I'm back. I got back a couple of days ago, no, I'm not hurt. But I think you need to sit down." I finally get a look at Steph and notice a small bump. Fuck me! Please don't let her be pregnant.

"Les, where's Carlos? You're scaring me."

"Steph, _hermanita_, Carlos is…Carlos is…he's MIA. We made it to the extraction point and were minutes from being extracted when we were fired upon. We couldn't get to him. We tried, but we couldn't. I'm sorry, Steph. But he was alive when I last saw him."

I watched as my sister instinctively held her abdomen, then collapsed on the floor in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. I sat down, pulling her into my lap, trying to soothe her the way I saw Carlos soothe her so many times before, by rubbing her back and speaking to her in Spanish. When Steph finally relaxed enough, the person leading the meeting, who was a Captain, gave Steph the rest of the day off.

I escorted her as she got her stuff from her cubby, under lock and key, of course, and then we walked to the garage. I was looking for her car when instead, I found an eight-year-old Saturn.

"What happened to your car?"

"One night, some drunk driver crashed into it and totaled it. Then, I got a nice two-year-old Buick, which was destroyed when the engine caught fire. Something about faulty wiring. So, I'm stuck with this car now."

"Thankfully, you are okay. Steph, I don't mean to be rude, but I know your body, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm about four months pregnant. My due date is February 6th."

"I'm going to be an uncle? I'm really going to be an uncle. This is great, Steph. Congratulations."

"It will only be great if Carlos is home. But listen, you can't tell anyone in the family. No one knows. Well, I think Abuela Rosa knows, but outside of her, no one else knows. I want Carlos to find out first."

"Steph, Ranger is smart. I know he will survive. We just need to find him."

"Were you in Venezuela?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I was just put on a team to rescue a soldier in Venezuela. Please, am I looking for Carlos?"

"I think you might be. Look, Steph, you know I can't tell you specifics, not unless you've been read in, and I receive the go-ahead from a higher up."

"Don't worry, I won't put you in that position."

We enter her car, and she changes the subject to benign conversations about the weather, gossip from the Burg and Miami, as well as telling me about an article she read on gardening. This is not like Steph. I know there's a good reason, so I play along. When we are pulling to the driveway, Steph asks, "can we go to a park? I think I want a picnic dinner."

"Sure. Do you want to go somewhere to pick up food?"

"No, we'll go into the house. There's probably stuff we can take with us there."

Once we enter the house and reset the alarm, Steph goes to her room to change. I look in the fridge and grab some food that we can eat cold, with a few bottles of water. Steph returns downstairs with a large tote, wearing leggings and an oversized t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Les, why don't you go get changed?"

"Okay. I'll be back in five."

I run down to my room, taking off my fatigues. I carefully search every pocket, every seam for a bug, but find none. Stephanie is acting so strange and is being so evasive in her conversation since we got in the car, I'm feeling a little paranoid. I check the t-shirt I'm about to put on along with my shorts, socks, and sneakers. It seems Steph is paranoid, so will I be as well. Once I'm dressed, I return upstairs.

"Ready, _querida_?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I grab our dinner, and we head out. Steph catches me up on family gossip, also sharing some stories from the women she's met in her support group. I'm glad that Steph seems to have made a good core group of friends. We arrive at the designed park, but Steph motions for me to leave the food and step out.

"It's such a beautiful day. I'm sure there won't be many more like this now that September's here."

She pulls out a scanner that can detect bugs. She runs it over me, then I do her. We both come out clean. However, there's one in the car. Steph removes it, places it on the floor, and stomps on it.

"Come one, let's go to our secondary location."

We get back in the car, driving to a different, more peaceful park.

Once we settle down to eat, I ask my questions. "Steph, what was that about?"

"Someone keeps bugging me, the car, and the house. I think I know who it is, but I haven't been able to catch them yet. I think this person may be involved in your mission going FUBAR and Carlos being taken. If the case I'm working on now is indeed to find Carlos, then I know why I was put on that mission, even though I shouldn't be." She pauses, trying to figure out the puzzle. "He wants me to miscarry. He wants me to be a widow. He wants me to marry him."

"Who?"

"Captain Carter."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. Right now, it's just my gut. Each time that my car was incapacitated, he would be the first one on the scene to offer me a ride home, a ride to work, or anywhere for that matter. He's offered to tend to the lawn, but I told him that Luis was taking care of it. He didn't like that. Then, he offered to help me find a housekeeper, but I told him I already had one. I've avoided him as much as I can, but there is only so much. I'm afraid he'll get more desperate now that you're home because I don't think he intended on you making it home, either."

Shit. If anyone other than Stephanie was telling me this, I would yes them to death, not believing a word they say. But this is Steph, and her instincts are almost as good, if not better than Ranger. Ranger felt that someone was following us for the last day and a half. None of us felt it, but he did. Maybe if we listened to him, he'd be home right now.

"You think Carter would risk a court-martial just to get you?"

"I think he would. Even Ella thinks he's weird. She doesn't like him either."

"Who's Ella?"

"Oh, our housekeeper and my good friend. She is who Abuela Rosa recommended. She has been coming with me to my doctor's appointments. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Now, I don't want to replace Ranger by no means. After all, he is Steph's husband and the father of that baby, but I am hoping that maybe I could be the one going with Steph to the doctor in his absence. I mean, I am her brother. Just, how do I ask this of Steph without seeming insensitive? I allow my mind to wander, and I decide that if, for some reason, we are too late to save Ranger, which I pray to God that we are not, but if we are and Stephanie is a widow, I will support her. I will raise that child for Ranger, making sure that he or she knows how wonderful their father was. I will be the best uncle that I can be. I will make sure that Captain Carter doesn't get close to Stephanie. No one will hurt my sister that way.

"When is your next appointment?"

"It's in a week. I may be able to find out the sex of the baby then, but I don't think I'm going to if Carlos isn't here."

"Can I come with?" I ask tentatively.

"Sure! I'd love to have you there."

I sigh in relief. That was easier than I thought. Now, to find out more about Captain Carter. "Steph, tell me what's been happening."

"Well, I already told you about the cars, so I guess I'll tell you the rest. Carter works in the same division as me. He is in another office, on another team, but in the same general area. Since you left, he is constantly asking me for assistance or help, small things, like using a search program or in interpreting a statement. Now, I never know the specifics of the information he shares with me, but it's little things. Then, he always goes to lunch when I do. Even on the days when I take a late lunch or an early lunch, he's at lunch. He would sit with me in the cafeteria, even though I would tell him I wanted to be alone. I would call Mary Lou and talk to her, or Tia Celia, and he'd still sit there. He never took the hint. Finally, I just started to go shopping, but he would find some reason to go with me.

"After about a month, I became friendly with a few other women who work here, so we started taking lunch together. Finally, he started to back off. But then, he ramped up at home. No matter when I try to go for my run, he's going for a run. If I'm gardening, he comes over to talk, to assist, or offer advice that I don't ask for. Mariela came to visit, and he sat with us the whole time. It was creepy. Even Mariela was weirded out by him. I'm not sure he knows I'm pregnant, but I think he suspects that I am. I have only told my direct supervisor at work so I can leave early for my appointments, but other than him, you and Ella, no one else knows.

"I've been wearing Carlos's Ranger's t-shirt so I can feel closer to him. Every time Carter sees me in it, he passes some disparaging remark. He says things like 'training and brawn only get you so far' and 'just because he was the top dog doesn't mean he's the best.' It's almost like he's trying to plant doubt in my mind so that if something were…that I wouldn't question it. I'd think that Carlos did something wrong. But he doesn't know that I know that Carlos is the best. I had a feeling he was in trouble. I can't explain it, but I woke up a few days ago in a cold sweat. I know he's still alive. I just hope he's okay."

"Stephanie, Carter is a stalker. He's going past all boundaries. Look, I'm going to take you to and from work, and I'll meet you for lunch until further notice. I don't trust Carter. I'm going to see what digging I can do on him. Cal has an uncle with high clearance. I'll see if I can call in a favor. I know Cal has spoken highly of both you and Ranger to his uncle. I think his uncle was the one who approved you going to MI school instead of serving your tours like you were supposed to."

"So, I'm not crazy?"

"No, Steph, you're not. Once again, your instincts are spot on. Do you mind if I sleep on the couch? I don't want to be far from you. I don't like the vibe I'm getting."

"No, I don't mind. You can use the office if you want to. I put a day bed in there. I find I like to review the files and go over the intel there instead of at the desk. It helps me think clearer."

"Okay. That's where I'll sleep. Stephanie, there's no need to worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure I'm home until Carlos returns. I won't leave you alone right now. _Te amo, hermana_."

"_Te amo, hermano._"


	45. Chapter 45

**Carlos' POV**

It's been five weeks, four days, sixteen hours, twenty-eight minutes since everything went FUBAR; since I got left behind in this hellhole since I've been stuck in this cage. While I can't say that things have been all that bad, they haven't been good either. About a day before our extraction, I started to get the feeling that someone was watching us, that we were being followed. I shared my thoughts with my team. Even though we enacted some fancy counter maneuvers, we couldn't find any evidence that we were being tailed. It wasn't until the helicopter was coming in that they made their presence known. At first, I thought we were targeted for the role we played in taking down a big-time drug lord, which was the reason why we were sent here in the first place. But it seems that I was the target. From what I have gathered, my captors were under strict orders to bring me in, preferably alive, but dead was also fine.

I got taken out with a dart gun. There was no way for me to counter the fast-acting drugs that moved through my system. I don't know how far I am from the rendezvous point because when I woke, it was in the middle of the night. I found myself naked in this cage, with no dog tags, no ID, no uniform. I only hope that they didn't send my dog tags back or leave them with a body. I would hate for my wife, for my Stephanie, to think I was dead. It's been five and a half months since I've seen her, and if Abuela was right with her prediction, Stephanie would be about six months pregnant with our baby. My baby. _Dios_. I hate that I'm not there with her, that I'm not watching her grow round with our child. I can't think about what I'm missing out on, I have to focus on getting out of here so I can meet my child, so I can know my child, so I can make sure that they at least have one picture taken with their father.

For the first week that I was here, food and water were dropped off once a day while I slept. It wasn't much, a piece or two of fruit, a piece of bread, and the equivalent of about a liter of water. While not sufficient to keep me going if I were active, it is more than enough for me to keep strong while locked in a five by five cell. Week two was the first time that I had some interaction with someone. A guard, male, mid-forties, came to deliver my food while I was awake for a change. I questioned him, trying to find out what I was wanted for, why I was being held. He simply told me that someone had requested that Ranger did not make it back to the States, that they were free to use me for whatever purposes they wanted to. Right now, his Mistress was trying to decide what she wanted to do with me.

I kept waiting for the torture to begin, for the information gathering to start. After all, it is what we trained for. However, that never happened. At the start of week three, someone came down to take pictures of me, from every angle, paying extra attention to my manhood. I started to get an idea of what my use might be once that happened. I've heard of the human sex-trafficking of women, but I know there is also a market for men, and I'm afraid that I might be on that market. While there is a chance that if I am sold, I might be able to run, I have no idea where I am or how I'd manage to get home without any official documentation. It's not like I can just call the Pentagon and say, "Hi, it's Carlos Manoso. Come pick me up at the corner of Jungle Hell and Jungle Fever. I'm the one in the nude." I just hope the rest of my team made it home, and that Lester is with Steph.

All I do know is that someone wants me, specifically, out of the picture. I keep wracking my brain, trying to figure out who it could be, but I keep drawing blanks. I haven't been in the military long enough to make enemies. Yes, some guys were jealous of me in Ranger school, hell, I beat all of them repeatedly, but none of them have rank or connections high enough to cause me to be held against my will in a foreign country, yet. At the start of week four, I was given one hour for a workout, in the gated yard, with only a pair of sneakers to wear. I guess I needed to keep my physique up. Yesterday, the "mistress" came to see me. I've never felt so worthless and objectified before. Now, I've always had girls and women flaunting themselves at me, trying to get me into their beds, but I've always had the power to reject them. I thought them amusing, but with the way the mistress leered at me, I felt dirty. I guess that is way Morelli made Steph feel all those years ago.

She's a beautiful woman, in her fifties, but with the natural body of a younger woman. She takes good care of herself and obviously has good genes. She has long, dark brown hair, streaked with gray. Instead of making her look older, it makes her look mysterious. Her eyes are the color of whiskey, and her skin the color of hot chocolate. She walked around me, pinched my ass, grabbed my cock and my balls, and ran her finger down my abs. She stroked me until I was hard standing at full attention when she took out a tape measure to determine the length and girth of my cock. As much as I hated what she did, I couldn't help but feel a little pride when she claimed that I was the largest one yet. Then, she walked away, leaving me needing release with two male guards standing watch. I know that was part of her game. Leaving me in a state where I had to either deal with my hard on myself, with two guards watching, who undoubtedly would comment along the way or just suffer. However, the mistress didn't know how often I had to talk myself down to keep myself from jumping my wife at inopportune moments. So, within five minutes of her leaving, I managed to deflate my manhood and remain unsatisfied.

Now I know some men may be uncomfortable parading around twenty-four/seven in their birthday suit, but it doesn't bother me one bit. I've always preferred sleeping in the nude, and never had problems remaining nude until I showered, as long as I didn't have to worry about my sisters, mother, grandmother, or aunt seeing me. Stephanie still doesn't understand how I'm fine with walking from our bedroom to the bathroom naked, and even down to the kitchen, especially at night. While I'm glad that she's more conservative, because I don't want anyone seeing her, I don't care. In Ranger school and when I was overseas, we had open bay barracks, and the bathrooms were all communal so we just got used to hanging all out. I don't even think we looked at each other, well, at least not after the first assessment. Come on, all men's egos are directly linked to the size of our cock, so there was always a little bit of an assessment of who had longer, thicker, or straighter than you. Fortunately, for me, I was always the top of that list, and fortunately for Stephanie.

While I have gotten accustomed to my captivity, I keep looking for an opportunity to escape, except there is none. I'm never removed from my cell, except for that one hour, and then, I have ten armed men surrounding me. Even if I managed to overpower one of my guards when they gave me food, I couldn't get out of the cage because they don't have a key. Only one guard has the key, and he comes for exercise duty.

* * *

Today, I'm feeling restless, like something is going to happen. I'm not sure if that means that I'm going to be sold today, or if it means that someone is coming for me. I hope and pray that it's the latter because I want to get home to my Babe, but if it isn't, I hope that I will have an opportunity to get out there. I decided to meditate, to think back on what I was taught in Ranger school. I know that if a prisoner extraction is planned, it's usually planned for nighttime when there are typically fewer guards and the cover of darkness. I know that the moon is waning towards a new moon, so it will be darker outside. I know I need to be ready, so I make sure my sneakers are accessible and ready to be put on in a moment's notice. While I don't mind starting my escape without clothes, I do need shoes to help get over the terrain. Once we are at a safe point, I now my rescue team will have fatigues for me. Though I haven't had any weights, I have been able to keep up with my core training, and I complete two hundred push-ups and two-hundred various crunches a day, with other abdominal training. I do as much as I can to keep myself a bulked up as possible. I need to make sure I am still lethal with my hands.

When the guard comes with my dinner, I try to keep my nerves at bay. I don't think he noticed anything, which is good. But then, he spoke.

"You're on the block. Bidding closes in twenty-four hours. I hope you don't mind being dragged around by your cock, by some bitch because that's what you'll be dealing with. I certainly hope that you have stamina in that cock, or your time will be short-lived."

I ignore his comments, resuming my silent prayer that tonight is the night that I will be rescued, that by this time tomorrow I'll be on US soil, and hopefully, have my Babe in my arms. I also vow to hunt down the son of a bitch who ordered me here. It would be my pleasure to make sure that he never had freedom again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Stephanie's POV**

I've been living in Hell for the last month. Never did I think that my life could be worse away from the Burg, then it was in the Burg. First, I had bumped into Joe. Well, that wasn't a bad thing. I knew for a while that Joe didn't finish SEAL school. Cal told me as much since they were in the same class. I had a meeting in conference room D that morning and noticed that there were no more manilla folders or legal pads in the room. We always need those items when running meetings, so I decided to restock it. Little did I know that Morelli was waiting to meet with his COs. I noticed him when I exited but pretended I didn't see him. I didn't want to confront him, at least not at work. When I returned to my desk, I got back to work. I was busy that day, investigating a possible supply chain of heroin into the States, through one of our Army bases. I was so enthralled in reviewing my notes that I didn't notice Morelli in the elevator until it was too late. When he propositioned me, I had enough.

I noticed that his uniform was a little snug around the middle. I know he has a propensity for donuts, meatball subs, and pasta, not that I can blame him, but he has an aversion to exercise. I'm surprised he kept up with standards while enlisted. Then again, COs do remind us to complete our PT. When he paled at my mentioning of him failing SEAL training, and then again the PRTs, I almost lost it. I guess I hit a home run there. I was feeling a little better after my confrontation, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Then, Lester arrived home, alone, without my Carlos. About a week later, a body came, one charred beyond recognition, with Carlos's dog tags. There was also a report stating the DNA recovered from the remains was a match to Carlos. As much as the Army told me that the remains belonged to Carlos, in my heart, I knew that it wasn't him. There was no head, so there was no way for us to compare dental records. That was the first thing that caused my Spidey sense to tingle. Secondly, I still felt Carlos. I can't explain it, but we have a connection. No matter where he is, I can always feel him. I knew he was alive. I spoke to Lester, trying to determine if there was any way for us to confirm that the remains belonged to Carlos without dental records and a positive DNA match. As we were talking, I remember a story Carlos once told me.

When he was about eight, he got a new bike. He thought he was invincible. So, being a dare-devil, he would ride his bike around Newark without holding onto the handlebars. Well, he did well until he hit a bump, then he went flying. He ended up with a broken right ulna. That would be something that we could confirm from the pile of bones that was sent home to us. When I contacted the ME, he was at first hesitant to listen. But eventually, I persuaded him to look at the arm bones more closely. I called Mama, got her to send copies of the x-rays. It helps that she has worked for the hospital in their medical billing department. Once the ME re-examined the remains, he concluded that the body sent to us was not Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but that of an unknown male. I was encouraged at the news, and the rest of the family was relieved. I, though, was concerned about who would be able to switch the DNA records. Who wanted us to believe that Carlos was dead? It was that discovery that made me march my way into my superior's office.

I demanded that my superiors read me in on the mission. Initially, they placed me on the team investigating Carlos's disappearance. Still, once they dots connected the dots that I was Lieutenant Manoso's wife, they dismissed me from the group. I needed to be back on the team. No one would be able to find him other than me. From my discussions with Lester, we concluded that Captain Carter was most likely behind Carlos's abduction and subsequent disappearance. The hard part was now gathering the intel we needed without alerting Carter. Thankfully, Lester bumped into an old friend from college, Hector Morales, who is a genius with electronics. I remember the day I met him well.

* * *

_I had just gotten home from work. I was tired, scared, and preoccupied with trying to find my Carlos. I pulled into the driveway, parking my car without taking in my surroundings. Lester was home, after all, so I knew I'd be safe. I drove myself to work that day because Lester needed to report for a physical readiness assessment. I got out of the car, grabbing my purse and leather briefcase. I locked my car doors and proceeded to the front door. I unlocked the door, letting myself in where I placed my keys on the key hook above the entrance table where I would stash my briefcase and purse. With those tasks completed, I take my gun off, placing it in the drawer after unloading it. I had a gun in my bedroom, one in the bathroom, and in the kitchen, all of them loaded and ready. This one was my workpiece, so I left it here. I didn't want to deal with the paperwork if I happened to shoot someone with my service weapon._

_I just slipped off my heels when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I knew someone was watching me, and that person was not Lester. I closed my eyes to concentrate on any sound that was made, which was minimal, I'll admit, and braced myself to defend then counterattack. When the unknown man was within striking distance, I turned, executing a perfect round kick, followed by a jab-straight combination to the abdomen. I was just about to follow up when Lester grabbed me._

_"Woo, Jersey, relax. He's friendly. I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Mr. Hector Morales."_

_I extended my hand to him, embarrassed at my response, but instead of being angry with me, he smiled._

_"Chica, the pleasure is all mine. Ranger and Lester told me you were a formidable opponent. Still, I didn't believe them that someone who looked as fabulous as you do could be so lethal, and while pregnant."_

_"Beautiful, I told him." Lester quickly explained. "It was the only way I could get him to help us. We need his expertise."_

_"What is your area of expertise, Mr. Morales?"_

_"It's Hector. Computers, bugs, and electronic surveillance. I got here about two hours ago, swept your house. There were three bugs placed throughout, plus a couple of cameras. Don't worry, Angel, none of those cameras were in private areas. I found them in the kitchen, the living room, and your office. Your special screen protector is good; nothing can be read from a distance on your computer monitor. There have been several attempts to hack into your system, but your encryption is holding up so far. Who set up the firewall?"_

_"I did. We've been sweeping for bugs and cameras and haven't found them. How did you manage?"_

_"I have several devices that I've created for that purpose. They are more advanced and more sensitive. They pick up a lower level of electromagnetic radiation that is emitted from said devices. I can also scramble the signal, so nothing can be heard, in essence, jamming them."_

_I take a good look at Hector. He's about my height, darker than Lester but lighter than Carlos. He appears Mexican. He has dark hair, cut short, but not crewcut short. He's muscular but hides his physique with baggy, loose-fitting clothes. He had the look of a gang leader and has two teardrop tattoos under his eye. He's killed, and I don't doubt that he'll kill again. My instincts are telling me that Hector is a good guy, and we can work with him. However, my training is telling me to investigate him further, find out his secrets, confirm his story. I love Lester, and I trust him implicitly. But with the stakes so high, I'm not about to agree to do anything that could jeopardize my Carlos. The baby growing inside me needs their father as much as I need my husband._

_"So, Hector, you are telling me that we are free and clear right now. No eyes or ears."_

_"Yes. We are clear."_

_"I'm going up to my room to change. Lester, please bring Hector to the kitchen. I'd like to get to know Hector a little better before reading him in."_

_"Okay, Beautiful. Hector, my brother, come with me. We'll have a snack while we talk. Steph will be done quickly. She's not the typical girl where it comes to primping and prepping if you know what I mean."_

_I shake my head. If Lester thinks I have any intentions of making myself look good, he's mistaken. I am dead tired, the second trimester is killing my ability to stay awake. I'm merely going to put on maternity yoga pants and one of Carlos's t-shirts with a maternity support tank. Gone are the days of walking around braless. I pull my hair into a ponytail and head back downstairs. As I go to sit in a kitchen chair, I have second thoughts. "Let's move this party to my office. I need a better place to sit."_

_We walk up to my office, where I plop my pregnant backside down on the day bed, reclining in a much more comfortable position. I feel sleep trying to overtake me, but I push it away._

_"Hector, tell me about yourself. Why do you have those tattoos? Please don't evade or lie. I will find out the truth eventually. And you don't have to worry about me reporting you. It doesn't matter to me that you've killed, I just want to know the justification for it."_

_I watch Hector wage war inside his head. Then, he gets up and starts pacing._

_"I came to this country when I was eight. My father worked hard to bring me here with my sister. My mother followed us two years later. We didn't have a lot of money. The legal fees to pay for our citizenship were high; but worth it. I lived in Newark, in one of the many Hispanic communities. I got sucked into gang life when I was thirteen. It gave me status, it gave me a sense of importance. I was so wrong._

_"I was making a name for myself, rising up in the ranks. Too quickly, because the other gangs took notice. Then, one evening, my sister, who was a year younger than me, was recruited by a rival gang. You see, one of their leaders took an interest in her, made her feel pretty and sexy. She wasn't often looked at in that fashion. She had frizzy, curly hair was a little on the plump side, and was very forgettable. Her friends were all lookers, so Esmeralda often felt left out. When she was doted on, courted, and eventually brainwashed, she was too much into the fantasy that was created. The other leader never intended to make her his girl, never intended to keep her. He was using her to try to undermine me, to break me. Only it didn't work. When I finally got through to Alda, it was too late. She found out she was pregnant at only fifteen. I was livid. When Alda went to confront the baby's father, the other gang leader, he told her that she was worthless. She overstayed her use, and now, she needed to disappear. He denied that the baby was his, claiming that she slept around, which Alda did not do. So, to punish her, he allowed his lieutenant to have Alda, and she was raped._

_"Alda was angry, hurt, and her self-esteem was shattered. My father was disappointed but willing to help Alda raise her baby. My mother took it as a sign that we were to move back to Mexico, at least she and Alda. When my parents told Alda that she was returning to Mexico and would live there to raise her baby, she flipped. She loved New Jersey and didn't want to leave. She ran out of the house, hysterical. I searched for her all night, but I didn't find her. Instead, two days later, she returned home, bleeding. She somehow had an abortion, done not by a reputable doctor. I'm not even sure the butcher was a doctor. We rushed her to the hospital, but we were too late. She had lost too much blood. She died four hours after we found her._

_"I later discovered that Esmeralda was driven to the doctor by the other gang leader and his second. They held her down while the "doctor" cut her open without anesthesia, without cleaning the area first, without cleaning his tools. She screamed and yelled, hoping for me to find her, to rescue her. When she was done, they dumped her three blocks away, making her walk home in her weakened state. I saw red. I waited until after Alda was laid to rest; until after my Mama returned to Mexico after my father moved away, to exact my revenge. I found the two bastards, and I killed them. I tied them down, opening their veins so they would bleed to death slowly. I watched as their life ended._

_"However, their death did not bring back my sister, nor did it take away the guilt and pain. So instead, I vowed to leave the gang life behind. It wasn't easy getting out, but I did. I went to school, made something of myself. Now, I still have connections, still have those who are loyal to me and always will be, so I often slip into my gang persona to gather intel. I met Lester two weeks after I killed the fuckers. He helped me cope, helped me to deal. I learned then that Carlos was part of that rival gang, but he was too young to be involved with Alda. Word on the street was that he wanted to get caught, he wanted a way out. If that is the case, I have a tremendous amount of respect for him. If that isn't, I still respect him for being able to escape the clutches of gang life without consequence."_

_By the end of Hector's story, I'm sobbing. Damn pregnancy hormones. I ease myself up off the bed and walk over to Hector. I kiss the two teardrops, "I know Esmeralda is in a better place. I know that she is happy where she is. She is thankful that you avenged her, but I know she wouldn't want you carrying this guilt around. It wasn't your fault. You tried to protect her, you tried to save her, but you couldn't. Those were her choices. Now, are you ready to help find an Army rat?"_

* * *

With Hector's advanced bug detectors and jammers, we were able to have conversations about Captain Carter without his knowledge, as well as planting misinformation. We made Carter believe that we suspected that those loyal to the drug lord who Carlos had taken out had him. We had tons of intel on this Cartel, and it was a great way of lulling him into complacency. That lead to him making mistakes, mistakes that allowed us to find who had Carlos. I made the connection to human trafficking before we had any substantial evidence and started hunting the dark web for information on Carlos.

Early in October, there was a lot of chatter about a superb specimen coming to auction within two days. Based on the descriptors being shared, I suspected it was Carlos. On October 5th, Carlos went up for auction. Thankfully, we had already planned his rescue with the team in place before the sale went live. My job was to continue to bid, to make sure interest stayed high, to prolong the auction. I needn't worry. When his stats were shared, all bets were off. I never saw numbers climb so high so fast. Now, I guessed that Carlos is well-endowed, but having only had sex with two men, and seeing one other penis, I really didn't have the expertise to know just how lucky I am. But from the chatter of those bidding, he was wanted.

Right now, the rescue team is in position, ready to infiltrate the compound where he is being kept. I am listening to the coms, waiting for any word on Carlos. I listen to the banter as Lester leads the team in, taking out the guards on the perimeter, then the guards closer to the cells. I hear the woman, who runs the operation, give her orders to fire, but before I could hear any enemy fire, she's is shot dead. My heart is pounding in my chest. Where is Carlos?

I'm still watching the auction. It hasn't been pulled yet, which is a good sign. Suddenly, I hear what I've been longing to hear for nearly five months, "Ranger, your escort is here."

"Santos, _gracias Dios_. I need clothes." That's it, I heard his voice. The sweetest sound I've ever heard. Tears start to fall down my face, tears of joy, tears of relief, and tears of fear. I know that I came so close to losing my love. Now, I need him to return to me.

* * *

Today is my twenty-third birthday, and I still haven't seen Carlos. I was allowed to talk to him for exactly five minutes on October 6th, but that was it. I am so anxious to see him. I'm scared that he won't be happy to find out about our baby. I'm afraid that he won't find me desirable anymore. I'm worried he won't want me; that he'll reject me because this was not part of our plan. I try to push those thoughts out of my head, but it's hard. Even though I am still in therapy, I can't help those old feelings of inadequacy from taking hold of me occasionally. I was told there was a possibility he would be released today, his debriefing finished, so he can come home, but I'm not holding my breath. We do work for the government, after all.

I somehow manage to get through the day and head down to my car. I get in, driving that familiar route home, feeling melancholy. I know Lester is planning a birthday feast for me. I will try to smile and have fun, but I know that I will just be pretending. I won't truly feel happy again until Carlos is home.

I park my car in the driveway, gathering my bags as I do every day. I enter the house, seeing no signs of life. I put my stuff away, then head up to the bedroom to change, and I consider taking a nap. Once I arrive in our room, I take off my fatigues and slip Carlos's shirt over my head. I forgo pants and decide to crawl under the covers. I'm exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I close my eyes, falling asleep immediately.


	47. Chapter 47

**Captain Carter's POV**

How did I wind up in the brig? How did that whore bitch outsmart me? ME!? There should have been no reason for her to doubt that the body we sent back was that of Lt. Manoso. It had the remains of his uniform, his gear, and his dog tags. Everything that pointed conclusively that the remains were that of Ricardo Carlo Manoso. But no, she had to doubt it, with such ferocity that she had a separate medical examiner study the remains. It was the outsider who confirmed that the body didn't belong to Manoso. All that was returned were bones. The body was burned, the head was missing, so no dental records were available. Nothing but bones and a DNA test that said it was Ricardo Carlos Manoso, yet she still outmaneuvered and outfoxed me. BITCH!

Fifteen years. For fifteen years, I gave my blood, sweat, and tears to the good ole US of A only to lose my woman, my Emily. She couldn't handle being a military spouse. She couldn't deal with me being gone for months at a time, incommunicado, and sometimes, forced to be with another woman. I was the best. I could get intel from anyone, anywhere, anyhow. I could charm men and women into bed when the need arose. I could make kings and other influential people bow to my wishes, but I couldn't get my Emily to comply. Instead, she left me.

Then, I met her, Stephanie Plum. She is beautiful, sexy, sassy, confident, smart, and an Army woman herself. She understood our life. She accepted it. She was there, at the Ranger graduation, to see her beau graduate. Of course, it had to be the pretty boy Manoso. I could tell that he was one of those men, those peacocks who walk into a room and have the peahens prancing around in seconds. She was too good for him. Men like him don't stay faithful. Men like him stray. She doesn't deserve a man who will step out on her.

I tried to intervene, I attempted to show her she was mistaken, only to discover that they had already applied for, and were granted, a marriage license. The next day, they would be husband and wife. When I had my orders to transfer to Virginia, I was crushed. However, soon I learned that she would be there, my light, my salvation, my Stephanie. I knew that if I could get Manoso out of the picture, I could get her to fall for me. But no, she avoided me like the plague. Whenever I would approach, she'd disappear, suddenly having something else to do in a location where I wasn't invited. I decided to get Manoso away. I got his call moved up, him and his team. If I only knew how close Manoso and Santos were, then I would never have sent them out together. Fuck protocol. I would have let Manoso go with a new team. Now, he was gone, away, out of the picture. However, the bitch still didn't turn to me for comfort, for support, or for guidance.

Instead, she hired that woman, that Ella, to clean her house. That woman became her friend and confidant. She is the one who kept Stephanie from me. I went over to help Steph with some of the more manly chores, but Ella had already seen that her husband, Luis, took care of everything. Then, I made sure Stephanie's cars became incapacitated so that I could give her a ride to and from work. Still, no, she got someone else to take her until she was able to purchase another car. Just when I thought things were going in my favor, Santos returned. Fucker.

Between him and Stephanie, all my bugs were found. There was no way for me to get inside to plant new ones. Lester made sure of that. He jerry-rigged a security system in place that I couldn't breach. Santos's dossier said nothing about him being good with electronics. He had help, though, from some gangbanger. I don't know how he met that kid, but between the two of them, I was cut out of her life. Suddenly, I noticed in a change in the way Steph dressed. She was wearing baggier fatigues; the cut was different. I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me when I saw her from the side at work one day. She was pregnant. I dug into her files, only to discover that the baby's father was none other than Manoso. Now, I needed not only to get rid of the husband but also her child. No way was I raising another man's brat. I decided it was time to make my move to end Manoso.

I called Pilar Reyes, told her to move Manoso's bid up. It was time for him to face his fate, being dominated by women for the rest of his life, being used as a sex toy, which is the only thing he's worthy of. I found a suitable candidate to be Manoso and used him to stage Manoso's death. Killing him was a child's play. He was a whore, after all, a transient who looked to fuck whoever would give him the money he needed for his next hit. He was the right height, the right blood type, and ethnicity. Even though I planned to burn the body, I couldn't be more careful. But somehow, I fucked up.

Two days ago, I arrived home to find an MP on my doorstep. I had no idea why they were there, but I figured it had something to do with a case I was working on. I was relegated to dealing with domestic terrorism, so I often interacted with the MPs. Instead, they were waiting on my porch to arrest me. They slapped their restraints on me, removed my weapons, and ready me the military version of the Miranda rights, and put me in a vehicle. I immediately requested a lawyer, and I was able to contact my good friend, Victor Zimmerman. He is one of the best military lawyers in the country. With him by my side, I should be able to get our of whatever mess I'm in. It's only after he and I first meet that I am told that somehow, they traced my phone calls to Pilar. They knew what I was doing to Manoso. Now, I am sitting in this cage, waiting to find out if Manoso was rescued.

Since I decided to cooperate, look, I'm no fool; if Manoso returns safe and sound, I will avoid a death sentence. Pilar put him up for auction. He was set to be sold tomorrow, now I'm in lock up. Waiting. Maybe, if he returns, I'll find out how that bitch caught me. I should have taken her when I had the chance. Fool. The door opens, with the MP standing before me, beckoning me to come forward.

"Carter, you are heading into the interrogation room. I think we are safe to say that a dishonorable discharge is your near future, as well as a term at Leavenworth. I'd be forthcoming if I were you, or you can plan on spending the rest of your worthless, traitorous life there."

I am shackled before being escorted to the interrogation room. Zimmerman is already in the box they use for interrogations, standing next to the chair that is mine. Then, I'm forced to sit in a chair, where I am restrained. I can't believe I'm reduced to this. Me, Captain Carter. I am the best. I shouldn't be here. In walks Colonel McCann. He has a thick file in front of him. Shit. I know there isn't that much information on Manoso. Did they find out about the others? I mean, I had my files hidden well. There is no way anyone should have been able to get those files and see them. I feel the sweat start to pool at my back, knowing that things could be much worse for me. I take a deep breath, getting ready to evade and deny.

"Captain Carter, you are being detained and charged with eight counts of 94 treason, in which you gave up government secrets for your own financial gain." The charges continued to be listed with the specific offense after it. I'm in shock at the number of charges, as I think Zimmerman is as well. The list includes article 106a espionage, article 125 kidnapping, article 133 conduct unbecoming, and article 134 for extramarital affairs. "How did you first become acquainted with Pilar Reyes?" McCann asks.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Really? I find that hard to believe since we've uncovered over five hundred e-mails between you and Ms. Reyes over the last three years. You give a lot of personal information to Ms. Reyes, and she to you."

Fuck. McCann knows more than I anticipated. Keep cool, Carter. "I'm telling you. I don't know a Pilar Reyes."

"Carter, you know I wasn't born yesterday. In a series of e-mails, you detail how you have a desire for your neighbor across the street, one who is married to someone who is beneath her status, how she should be married to someone more like you. You talk about 'her chestnut color hair, that curls like fusilli. Her azure eyes that see into your soul, and her fair porcelain skin that could make a china doll jealous.' You are describing Stephanie Plum to a T. You go on to explain how similar she is to your ex-wife. How you see her as being the perfect woman to replace Emily because she will understand you. You believed that you can work together, becoming the crème de la crème of the Army intelligence team. Don't evade, Carter, we know."

"You think you are so smart. You think that you know everything. It only took you ten years to finally catch me. Ten years to realize that I got rid of more of our men than you thought possible. I got rid of men who were unworthy of procreating. I got rid of men who would have created an inferior specimen. Their wives were too blind to see that those men weren't worthy of their love. I made them see how they were supposed to be loved. But then, those bitches turned on me, left me high and dry. Well, then I just found my new target. I'm not really worried, though, because even though that little skank, that Lt. Plum thinks she's nailed me, she hasn't. In less than twelve hours, her precious Carlos will be gone forever. Never to be returned. Now, there are ten other men just like him. Ten other men who are thought to be dead. In their graves lie imposters. I still don't know how she knew Manoso was alive, but it doesn't matter."

"Where are those other men, Captain?"

"How the fuck should I know? All I did was play middleman. Provide a dealer with the merchandise. What she did with her merchandise after she received it is her business. I suppose they are chained up somewhere, at the mercy of some woman who is using their cock for her pleasure. There could be worse places to be, don't you think, Colonel?"

"So, you are taking part in human trafficking?"

Fuck me. I walked into that. I don't even know if McCann knew that or not. Shit. I'm heading up the creek, and I think I just lost an oar. "I don't know what she did. She told me what she wanted. Most recently, it was a 20 something-year-old male, Hispanic descent, muscular, handsome, dark hair, eyes, and skin. I found someone to fulfill her needs and sent him her way."

"Let me get this straight. You told a woman, a foreigner, where an American soldier would be at a particular time. You had him ambushed, then you helped to frame his death. You allowed his parents, his wife, his friends, and his team to believe he was killed so you could try to make a move on his widow. How much did she pay you?"

"Five hundred thousand a pop. Easy money." Fuck! Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Suddenly, McCann gets a text message. He pulls out his phone, reads it, then looks at me, smirking.

"I am happy to inform you that Lt. Manoso is back on American soil. He will arrive here in a few hours, where he will be reunited with his wife and family. We have the names of the other men you betrayed. We just needed to keep you busy until we could get Manoso out of his prison. By the way, Signora Reyes won't be contacting you again, and you won't be getting the rest of your finder's fee. Guards, return him to his cell."

I am enraged. I'm shocked. How the fuck did the Army find Manoso?

"Oh, Captain Carter, it was Lt. Plum, who dug up all the information on your treachery. She found out all the information you shared with us. We didn't need your confession, but it was the icing on the cake. Goodnight, Captain."


	48. Chapter 48

**Carlos's POV**

The last week has been more torturous to me than my five weeks in captivity. To be so close to my Babe and not to be able to see, touch, or kiss her is slowly driving me insane. All I want to do is go home and make love to my wife. I want to feel myself inside her as she squirms underneath me, breathing short. To be able to watch her deep sapphire blue eyes, entirely focused on the pleasure only I can give her. I shake my head. I need to get these thoughts out of my mind, I don't know how much longer I can control my hormones. It's been too long, and the Mistress did her best working me up and leaving me hanging.

I don't understand why the suits need to go over the same details over and over again. The first day I returned, stateside was spent getting a physical examination. Had to make sure I was healthy, that I hadn't contracted any communicable diseases. Blood was drawn, fluids were given, and the few abrasions I received were cleaned and treated. After my exam, they allowed me to talk to my Babe for five minutes. Five minutes exactly. They were ready to hang up if I didn't end the call on time. At least I got to hear her voice, to know that she was safe. Her voice wavered with the tears that she was trying to hold back. I know this has been hard on her. Shit. Rangers don't make good husbands.

I am sitting in a small conference room, with three brass in front of me. The first is Major Thompson. He seems to the secretary for the meeting, because all he does is take notes. I don't think he's said a word in the six days I've been dragged into this room. He is an African American man in his mid- to late forties, with a bald head. He's about 6'1" tall and 170 lbs. The second man, who is asking all the questions, is Colonel MacNamara. He's about 5'11" and 185 pounds. He is about the same age as Major Thompson, but from some of the scars I see on his arms, he has more frontline experience. He seems to be a stickler for details, which is annoying right now. The final person in the room is Colonel McCann. From what I understand, he oversaw the MI team that got me out. He worked with Stephanie, listened to her, and read her in.

"Lieutenant Manoso, were there any other men held captive with you?"

"No, not that I ever saw or came in contact with."

"Did they try to get any information from you, any government secrets?"

"No. My only worth was my physical body."

"Did they speak to you in English or Spanish?"

"Spanish."

"Did they know you are a US soldier and a Ranger?"

"I don't know for certain, for they never addressed me as such, but someone removed my clothes and took off my dog tags. That person, at least, would know."

"Now, describe your cell."

"Why do I need to describe it to you again? You have pictures of the cell. I have described it, in detail, at least three times a day in the last week. I don't see how another description of that place is going to help this report any further."

"MacNamara, let it go. Lieutenant Manoso, you are free to go. We have completed your debrief. I want to remind you that you cannot share your experiences with anyone. Doing so can lead to a dishonorable discharge. Do you understand?" Col. McCann finally interjected.

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes, please."

"Lt. Manoso, you are a lucky man to be going home to a woman who not only supports you but understands the parts of this life that are beyond our control. She never wavered in her support of you, nor in her belief that you were alive. She pushed and didn't back down until we looked at all the evidence again. Don't push her away. Ranger, you are one of the best we have. You can have a long and lucrative career ahead of you, including the opportunity for black ops if you so choose. You'll need your wife to help you cope, to help you center yourself. Don't throw away what so many men would love to have."

"Thank you, Sir. Stephanie is one in a million, and she's been mine since the day we met. I have no intention of ever letting her walk away."

I see an approving nod, then head out of the conference room, finally free. Col. McCann directs someone to drive me home. Home. I won't really be home until I have Stephanie in my arms. I glance at my watch, seeing that it is after five. She won't still be here. If she were, then I wouldn't bother to go home, I'd go to her, and drag her away with me. Maybe this weekend I'll take her to Pt. Pleasant. We need that time together alone.

Knowing that Les was with Steph during most of my captivity makes me feel better, knowing she wasn't alone. He told me that she was doing fine, that she was holding up well, still sassy as before, fire burning in her eyes whenever someone tried to tell her I was gone. I am proud of her, so immensely proud. Fuck! Today is Steph's birthday, and I don't have anything for her. I must get her something. I check my wallet, seeing that I have about a hundred in cash on me. That's more than enough for what I need to get.

"Can you please stop at a florist, a bakery, and a stationery store?" I ask my driver.

"Yes, Sir. My orders are to take you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you."

Soon we pull up in front of a bakery. I see it is about to close, so I rush in.

"How can I help you, soldier?" The middle-aged woman behind the counter asks me.

"I need a birthday cake for my wife."

"Ugh-huh. Forgot it was her birthday?" She replies with a smirk.

"No, just returning home, coincidentally on her birthday."

"That's just too sweet. We have chocolate mousse filling with white cake, cassata filling, and a cake made with fresh fruit and cream."

"I'll take the chocolate mousse. Can you please write on top 'Happy Birthday Stephanie'?"

"Of course." I watch as she pulls a cake from the display and places it on the counter behind her. She picks up the icing, expertly writing on the cake. Then she adds a couple of items to the top of the cake but won't let me see them. Finally, she closes the box, tying it with a string.

"Here you go."

"How much, Ma'am?"

"No charge. Thank you for your service."

I place a twenty into her tip jar, then leave with my cake. I settle back into the car. A few minutes later, we are in front of a florist. I rush in, overwhelmed with the scent of flowers. I look around, eyeing a stunning bouquet of purple and pink flowers. I ask the gentleman behind that counter about the display.

"Ah. You have excellent taste, young man. The flowers in the spread include hot pink roses, light pink spray roses, lavender alstroemeria, lavender Matsumoto asters and lavender cushion spray chrysanthemums accented with fresh greenery. I can add some Baby's Breath if you want. What's the occasion?"

"My wife's birthday. I've been away for the last few months and finally am going home today."

"The perfect birthday gift. Would you like me to put the flowers in a vase or wrapped?"

"Vase."

"Perfect. Just give me a few minutes to get them ready." He grabs the necessary flowers, the vase, and a pair of scissors. He expertly arranges everything inside the vessel, adding enough water to keep the flowers fresh. He places the arrangement in a special box and wraps it in cellophane. Then, he sets the whole piece in a large bag. "If you are anything like me, and if your wife is like mine, you either have or will be stopping for a cake. This will enable you to carry everything in. Don't worry about the card. She'll be so happy to see you; she won't need one. Trust me."

He charges me fifty for the bouquet, and I am once again off. I take his advice and skip the card. Steph never does keep them. Twenty minutes later, we're pulling in front of the house. I glance at my watch. It's 1815, and the sun is about to set. I see that the house is dark. Steph's car is in the driveway. Lester told me about a couple of her car mishaps while I was away. I'm glad that she is okay. We can replace cars. I have my key out and carefully juggle the cake and flowers. I thank my chauffeur for the ride and enter my home.

Lester told me the codes to deactivate the alarm when I saw him yesterday. I quickly reset the alarm. I texted Lester when I was in the car heading for my home, and he said he won't be here tonight. I bring the cake to the kitchen, placing it on the counter and the flowers on the table. I carefully open the cellophane, leaving the vase in the center of the table. I open the fridge, clearing space for the cake. Now, it's time to find my wife. Based on what Les told me, she often heads to her office to work or takes a nap. She probably hasn't been sleeping well. Les didn't mention anything about her being pregnant, so I don't know what to think. I carefully climb the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise. I open the door to see my love asleep in bed, curled up in a ball. I sit in the chair and begin to pull off my boots, my socks, and my cargoes. I plan on taking a quick shower before joining her. A nap sounds like a great idea. Just as I'm about to enter the bathroom, I hear movement behind me. I slowly turn, seeing Steph with a gun aimed at me, sitting up in bed.

"Carlos? Is that you?"

"Yes, _mi amor_. I'm home."

"Come here."

I walk towards the bed, finally getting a good look at my Babe. I see she has gained a little weight, which I can tell by looking at her face. Her boobs are also more prominent, which is definitely a pleasant surprise. Then I notice the bump.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. The baby is due at the beginning of February. I'm finishing my second trimester. No one knows yet except for Les, the people at work, and Ella, our housekeeper."

I kiss her, plunging my tongue in her mouth, wrapping my arms around her. I am filled with so many emotions. I'm excited, most of all. Once I get done tasting Steph once again. I gently lay her down. I push back the blankets and lift the shirt she has on. I look at her bump, at our child growing inside. I rub my hands over, feeling a push.

"The baby says hi," Steph tells me.

I lean down, kissing Steph's belly. "_Hola, mi pequeño bebe. Es tu papa. __Te quiero._"

"Lay with me."

"Babe, I need a shower first. Give me five minutes."

"Okay." I kiss her once again, then hurry to get clean. I dry off, noting that my hair is getting long, and enter back into the bedroom. I'm about to pull on a pair of boxers when I hear Steph.

"Carlos, don't you dare cover-up your mighty impressive dick. I need you."

Who am I to turn down such an invitation? "My mighty impressive dick?" I respond with a smirk.

"I saw the stats," Steph replied, blushing. "I found the auction. I was watching, waiting for you to go on the block. Then, suddenly you appeared. She had your pictures posted. The first was of your ass, followed by your groin, then your abs, biceps. She was showing you off as one would show a piece of art. Finally, we saw your face. She listed your stats, height, weight, approximate age, size of your, you know."

"Of my dick?"

"Yes."

"Babe, why are you embarrassed? You've seen it before, you've had it inside you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's how you ended up in your current condition."

"It's just, I don't think of you in those terms. I mean, I knew from my limited experience that you were more endowed than most men, but I didn't realize that you were _that_ big. I fell in love with you when I was sixteen before you became this handsome, sexy as sin man. Don't get me wrong, you were hot then, but you've only become more so as you've matured. You were the man who accepted me, who helped me cope with my rape, who showed me what it was like to be loved, nurtured, and worshipped. You still show me that. To me, the outside, the physical appearance, is a bonus. I've always known that other women lust after you. I know that whenever you are out, numbers find their way into your hands, your pocket, anywhere, just hoping that you'd notice them. I watch them flaunt themselves in front of you. I watch as they dismiss me, and still try to take you away. Part of me always fears that one day, you'll wake up and say, 'why am I with Stephanie when I could have her.' I'm not attractive enough for you, I'm not sexy enough, and I'm definitely not worldly enough. I guess, now that I'm aware of how special you are, I'm just feeling more insecure."

My heart breaks whenever I see her old insecurities come to the surface. Even though she's grown so much since we first met, there are still these dark spots in her psyche, places that I'm not sure will ever go away. I sit next to my lifeline, and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. "Babe, I fell in love with you when I was sixteen as well. You came to Miami, and I was ready to hate you, to ignore you, to pretend you didn't exist. But when I found out what happened to you, when you chose me to tell, I felt such a strong desire to protect you. You were the first girl, no woman, I met in such a long time who didn't try to get in my pants the first night.

"I had a reputation for being a player, and though I did fool around a lot, I didn't have sex. But here you were, this fragile, sassy, strong, beautiful woman who craved me to comfort you. After that first night, when you saw me as an equal, a friend, not as a conquest, I started to fall deeper and harder for you. I'll admit, before you arrived, I was trying to figure out how to get Maria in my bed. She had a reputation as well, one of being a quick, easy lay who knew how to give head. I'll admit, the player in me wanted that conquest. I was ready to have sex again, this time on my terms, and I figured an experienced, willing partner, would be perfect. Then, you arrived. _Dios_ that bikini you wore the first night. Do you remember it? It was a pale pink bikini that from a distance made it seem as if you weren't wearing one. I was never so drawn to someone as I was for you. The more I got to know you, know your heart, the more I wanted you. I was ready to make love to you almost immediately. I wanted to be the man to show you how it should be. But I knew you weren't healed. I vowed that I would wait until you were because there was no way that I was letting someone else have that honor.

"When you finally let your guard down, finally decided to let me in fully, I was thrilled. I didn't want our first time to be on the beach, but that was where you wanted it. You know, it was six years ago tonight that we first made love. I've been dreaming of making love to you for the last four and a half months. Please, Stephanie, _mi amor_, never doubt my feelings for you, my love for you, or my devotion to you. You are my everything, Stephanie. And, even when this child that you are carrying, that is growing inside you is born, you will still be my everything, first and foremost. I love you, Stephanie Manoso, completely."

With that, Stephanie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her for a glacier melting kiss. I managed to roll myself on the bed and pull her, so she was partially on top of me. We kissed, sharing in an intimacy that can only be shared between two people who are as deeply in love as we are. We shifted, so we were lying on our sides, facing each other.

"I don't think some of our usual positions are going to work, Babe. Rollover onto your other side."

She complied, and I wrapped my right arm under her, cupping her breast in my hand. My left arm went around her waist, to her core. I gently nudged her left leg over mine, lining myself up to enter her. I heard her gasp as I sheath myself inside, and I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her tight walls squeezing me. _"Dios, _Babe, I've missed this, I've missed you."

I moved slowly, allowing our pleasure to rise gently. I continued to explore Steph's new curves, brought on by her pregnancy. I didn't know it was possible to find her even sexier. I continue to pump into her, relishing in the feel of our bodies together. I gently rub her nub, allowing her to have her first orgasm. I kiss her neck, continuing my assault on her body. She is about to cum once again, and I can't hold back any longer. "Babe, let yourself go. Come for me, _querida_."

She did, with a soft cry of my name on her lips, and I followed right behind her. We continue to lay spooned together until we both find ourselves relaxed and sated, at least for the time being.

"Happy birthday, Babe. Are you hungry?"

At the moment, her stomach let out a rumble. We both chuckled at the roar. "I guess that that means you are. Come, I'll make us something to eat, then you can have your cake."

"Cake? You got me a cake?"

"Of course, Babe. It's your birthday, after all."

I get up, pulling on pair of sleep pants. Steph grabs my t-shirt and pair of shorts. We both pad downstairs, ready to enjoy our first dinner together, which I'm sure will be followed by more lovemaking as the night progresses.


	49. Chapter 49

**Abuela Rosa's POV**

Christmas Day has finally arrived. I haven't seen my entire family together since _Carlito's_ and _Estefania's_ wedding. When _Carlito_ went missing, I was heartbroken. I couldn't imagine him being taken from _Estefania_ so soon. Fortunately, though, she was tenacious and stubborn and managed to gather the information she needed to get her husband back. I'm still waiting on word that _Estefania _is pregnant. I've never been wrong. I don't intend on starting to be wrong now.

We have Christmas in Newark. Celia wanted to host, but _Estefania_ was adamant about not wanting to return to the Burg. I don't blame the poor girl. So, Julianna agreed to host instead. I know Celia is hurt, but I'm sure _Estefania_ has her reasons.

We arrived at Julianna's early this morning to help prepare the feast. We have lots of food and desserts to make. All the kids are expected to arrive here at one, or shortly after that. I have seen all my grandchildren except _Carlito _and_ Estefania_. We are all most anxious to see them. At ten to one, the doorbell rings, and Mariela walks in with her fiancé, Victor. Victor is also a teacher like Mariela, but he works in a middle school in Queens, teaching Spanish and French. Following closely behind are Rosa, Tom, and baby Rosa with Celia, Miguel, and Matteo, who is now a year old. Lester arrives at the same time as Javier and Isabella. Now, we wait for _Estefania _and_ Carlito_. Lester told us that they are on their way, that _Carlito_ had to pick up a last-minute gift. Finally, at a quarter after one, _Carlito _and_ Estefania_ arrive. In their hands are two bouquets of pink roses. Does this mean what I think it means?

"_Feliz Navidad_, _Abuela._ These are for you." _Carlito_ says as he hands me my flowers. He then whispers in my ear, "you were right, as always."

"Mama, Merry Christmas. Here you go." _Estefania_ says as she hands Julianna the flowers. Once her coat comes off, we all stare at her abdomen. Julianna recovers first.

"You're pregnant? Stephanie, you and Carlos are expecting a baby? When?"

"Yes, we are; she's due February 8th."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" my daughter-in-law asks, confused and a little hurt.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything until I could tell Carlos. Since he was overseas when I discovered my pregnancy, I kept it a secret from everyone. Then, we were planning on telling everyone at Thanksgiving, but when I got sick, we decided to wait to tell you in person. So, surprise!"

"You said 'she.' The baby's a girl?"

"Yes, you will have a new granddaughter."

Julianna hugs and kisses _Estefania_, then her son. I've never seen _Carlito_ so happy before. As everyone crowds around them, _Carlito_ gently guides _Estefania_ to the most comfortable chair in the room, helping her to sit. He lifts up the footrest and places a pillow behind her back. He then disappears into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water for her. Then, he nods to Lester, to accompany him outside to bring in their packages.

"How has your pregnancy been?" Mariela asks.

"So far, so good. I was an insomniac during my first trimester, an utterly exhausted woman my second, and a combination during my third. There are some days I have endless amounts of energy, and then other days, it's hard just to roll over in bed. However, it's been much easier since Carlos came home."

"Is my brother being a good Papa to be?" Celia asked.

"Yes. Carlos is very attentive. The day we found out the baby was a girl, he drove us to Home Depot to purchase pink and purple paint for the nursery, then to Buy Buy Baby for the bedding, decorations, stuff animals, and other stuff. Finally, we went to the furniture store to buy a crib, dressers, and a changing table. In three days, he and Lester had the nursery ready. My present was a beautiful hand-made rocker that he specially ordered for me."

"Have you discussed any names yet?" Rosa asked.

"Yes, we have, but we haven't decided on one yet. We're going to wait until she's born to make the final determination. This is why, Tia Celia, I didn't want to go to Trenton. I didn't want to risk bumping into my family. My mother is liable to induce labor."

I observe_ Estefania_ while she's speaking. She already decided on the girl's name, but she doesn't want to share, doesn't want to offend anyone or deal with everyone's opinions. She still doesn't understand that that is not our way. But, given where she spent the first sixteen years of her life, I can understand her feelings.

I'm also keeping my eyes on both _Carlito_ and Lester. Both keep eyeing _Estefania_, making sure she's comfortable and happy. It's leading me to believe that she's been having some issues, most likely false labor, but issues just the same. Now that everyone has arrived, the women, minus _Estefania,_ return to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. There is no way that we expect her to help at about thirty-three weeks pregnant. In three weeks, if she goes into labor, the baby will be delivered. I see her attempt to get up to help, but Julianna and Celia convince her to rest, with her feet up. There are plenty of women here to get everything done. Leah, Maria, and Ana are excited about the new baby. To them, _Estefania_ is their big sister. Leah, who is turning fifteen in a couple of months, is especially close to _Estefania_. They are chatting away on school, Burg gossip, and of course, boys.

We get everything on the table, ready for a feast by two-thirty. Once again, Carlos helps _Estefania_ to her seat, making sure she's comfortable. The food gets passed around, with everyone taking what they want. I notice, though, that _Estefania_ is taking mostly vegetables, meats, and very little bread or rice. I will find out what's wrong.

"_Estefania_, you're only eating that? What about the _pollo con arroz_. It's one of your favorites." I watch as she glances at _Carlito_ before replying.

"I have gestational diabetes. I need to watch my sugar intake. My mother had it when she was pregnant with Val and me. My Grandma Mazur also had it, though they didn't do a great job diagnosing her."

"That's nothing to be concerned about. It's prevalent in pregnancy. I wish you would have told us, though, we would have prepared a couple of different dishes for you, dear." Julianna said.

"If we would have told you, Mama, then you would know that she was pregnant, and it would have ruined the surprise. It's okay. She's good a determining what she can and cannot eat."

Once we all finish eating, the ladies stay at the table while the men clean up. They all put away the leftover food, clean the pots, and load the dishwasher. When they finish, we move to the living room to open gifts. Leah, Maria, and Ana are the elves, distributing the presents to the proper person. Once all packages are sorted, and with the appropriate recipient, the wrapping paper goes flying.

My son and daughter, along with their spouses, purchased me $2000 in airplane vouchers so I can travel wherever I'd like when I'd like. I will put that to good use when _Estefania_ has her baby. Celia, Rosa, and Mariela chipped in to pay for a house cleaning service to come and clean my home once a month for the next year. It is a gift I do appreciate. Lester and _Carlito_ have paid for a year of landscaping. The twins, Javier and Isabella, got me a new KitchenAid mixer. Finally, my youngest three granddaughters made me a beautiful scrapbook. I love all my gifts.

However, the best gift is what my _Carlito_ gave to_ Estefania_. He gave her a locket, but not an ordinary heart-shaped pendant, but one made from one of his dog tags and one of hers. Inside is room for two pictures. She becomes emotional over that gift because it means so much to her. The chain is a long, twenty-four-inch chain, so it will be hidden under her clothes, for safety. We all look at them, proud at how well _Carlito_ knows _Estefania_.


	50. chapter 50

**Lester's POV**

I have decided to accompany Abuela back to Miami, not that she needs an escort, but I need a change of scenery. I am regretting setting up my pad in Carlos and Steph's house because when I'm there, I feel like a third wheel. Don't get me wrong, they include me when I want to be involved, but with the baby on the way, I just feel like I'm in the way. I never expected to be stateside for such a long time, but due to Steph's pregnancy and Carlos's capture, our team has been given an extended break. Carlos was adamant about not leaving again until after the baby is born, preferable until she's baptized. Fortunately, we're good enough that they comply, but I'm inching to go somewhere. I have a lot of pent up energy that I need to release.

As much as Abuela wants me to stay with her, I decide to stay in a hotel. Bobby and Tank are meeting me here tomorrow. We're going out for New Year's Eve. I'm hoping to at least pick up a chick for the night because I really need to get laid. Today, however, I plan on spending the day with Abuela. I know there are a few things around the house that need to be fixed, so I will take care of those chores. I arrive at 1000, prepared to begin work. I change out the light bulbs in the front of the house and the rear. I fix the door that gets stuck going into the garage. I weed the garden. By now, it's 1300 and time for lunch.

"Lester, just in time. I fixed a little something for you. Here, sit down. I made you some lemonade."

I sit at the kitchen table, picking up the fork and knife to eat the _pollo con arroz_ that my Abuela made for me. She sits opposite me, with a dish of her own.

"Lester, I'm concerned. You don't seem happy. On the outside, you joke and fool around, but I can see, in your eyes, that you aren't happy. What's wrong, _mi hijo_?"

"I guess I don't know where I belong, Abuela. I thought I would be seeing more action, not that I'm unhappy about spending the holidays with the family, but I want to fight the fight. I love staying with Carlos and Steph, but now that the baby is almost here, I feel like an intruder. No, Abuela, before you ask, they never claimed to not want me around. In fact, Steph is thrilled I'm home. It's just me. I guess in some ways, I'm still jealous of what they have. Part of me wonders if Carlos met Steph first, and I met her here in Miami if I would be him."

"No matter when they were destined to meet, they were destined to be together. They are the other half of each other's soul. You could never make _Estefania_ as happy as _Carlito_ can. Are you dating anyone?"

"No, nothing serious. I've gone out with women. Most don't go beyond the first date, a few progress to a few weeks. My longest was four months, and that was before 9/11. My longest relationship was with Sydney, here in Miami."

"Ah, I remember her. She was a sweet girl. Smart, pretty, a take no-nonsense girl. She was good for you. Whatever happened?"

"I moved to New York, and she went to UCLA for school. We just drifted apart by growing up, by becoming adults. We tried to keep in touch. At first, we spoke every night, then every other night. Before long, it was a weekly call or e-mail, which turned into a bi-monthly check-in, and so on. It just happened. Then, I decided to join the Army. The last time I spoke to her was the day I enlisted. She wasn't happy with that choice. She said I was being stupid and would probably get myself killed. Maybe she was right."

"Rubbish. Look, I know it's hard. It's not easy to have that kind of connection shoved in your face day in and day out, but you mean an awful lot to both of them. Don't push them away."

"I won't, but I think I need to stand fully on my own a bit."

"Why do you get an apartment here. You now, Senora Aristega is renting a basement apartment. It could give you a place to crash when you need to be alone."

"That sounds like a good idea, Abuela. I can tell Carlos and Steph that I'm coming here to visit you. They won't be hurt or think I don't want to be with them."

"And then, when you're centered, you can go back to Virginia."

I feel better talking to Abuela. I don't know why I always avoid talking to her. She still has the best advice and insight. Stupid me. I start to eat with more gusto, and soon, Abuela and I are talking about the Miami gossip.

I leave after dinner, heading back to my hotel. When I get there, I'm greeted by Tank and Bobby.

"Hey Santos, we managed to get an earlier flight, so we're here. Can we crash with you tonight? Our room won't be available until tomorrow." Tank said.

"Sure, no problem. I'll add you to my room for tonight so you can get keys. Did you guys eat?"

"Yes, we did. Why?" Bobby asked.

"Well, if you didn't, we were going to take a trip back to my Abuela. She made enough food to feed an Army."

"Can we go tomorrow?" Tank asked eyes lit up.

"Sure. I'll call Abuela in the morning."

Once I got them registered in my room, we went up. Thank goodness I got a small suite. I had two pull out beds plus a master bedroom. "Brown, maybe we should just stay here with Lester. I'm sure with the three of us paying for this room, it will be cheaper than the room we reserved."

"I think you're right. What do you think, Santos?"

"That's fine with me."

"How's Jersey and Ranger doing?" Inquires Bobby.

"They are doing well. Jersey is getting rounder and crankier. She has gestational diabetes, so the base of her food pyramid is wiped out. Ranger, though, is keeping her in check. They are both over the moon about becoming parents. Especially Ranger."

"It's so hard to picture tough, bad-ass Ranger as a father."

"To a baby girl."

"No, shit. Tank, there's going to be a mini-Jersey walking around."

"And our boy Ranger is going to be wrapped around her finger the moment she's born."

Yup. Their assessment of my cousin is spot on. He'll be bowing to the needs and wants of his daughter from the first moment. We discuss our plans for the next day and for the New Year's Eve party tomorrow night.

"We should keep your room. If two of us get lucky, we have two rooms to use. If only one of us does, we have another room to crash in." I suggest.

"How will we know which room to go to?" Bobby asks.

"We'll have to discretely text each other. How about this. We'll try to go to the chick's room first. It's always easier to sneak out that way." Tank states.

"Perfect plan."

The next day comes and goes, and before we know it, we're inside the hottest club in Miami, getting ready to ring in 2005. There is no shortage of hot women here tonight, and I think we're all going to be ringing in the New Year with a bang.

"Lester? Lester Santos? Is that you?" I hear someone call me from behind. I turn around, only to see Sydney standing before me. She's even more beautiful now then she was the last time I saw her.

"Sydney. How are you?" I ask as I lean in to kiss her cheek.

"I'm doing great. I was here to see my family for the holidays. I'm heading back to San Diego on the second. What about you?"

"I came here with Abuela after Christmas. I met up with a couple of friends from the Army. They're here, somewhere."

"So, you joined. Have you seen any action?"

"Yes, I did join. I actually went to Ranger school. I'm a Ranger now, and I've been on two missions. I'm due for my next soon. We're just waiting on Ran…I mean Carlos. He's our team leader. He and Steph are expecting their first child in February."

"They are still together?"

"Yeah, they are married. They got married that day after Carlos and I graduated from Ranger school. Steph went to Military Intelligence school and works in Virginia."

"Wow, I have a hard time picturing Steph in the Army."

"Stephanie's good. If she had the desire and a Y-chromosome, she would have made a damn good Ranger. She'd give Carlos a run for his money. Her niche, though, is right where she is, in the gathering and interpreting of data and information.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not right now. You?"

"Nope. I'm single. I just broke up with my boyfriend of three years. He decided he wanted to move home to New Jersey. I'm not a winter girl, so we broke up. I'm okay with it. I didn't really see us together long-term."

From her tone of voice, I could tell that she was telling me the truth, at least the truth she wanted to believe. I knew that she was still hung up on her ex, but since the music was pumping, I remembered that Sydney was a great dancer, I asked her to dance with me. We spend the next couple of hours dancing, drinking, talking, and making out. Finally, the clock struck midnight.

"Les, spend the night with me, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I have a room in the hotel next door."

"Let me just text my friends, so they know where I am."

"Okay. I'm going to text mine as well."

Once we took care of informing our respective groups, we took off. When we got to Sydney's room, she opened the door. It barely closed when I had her backed against the door, kissing her and undressing her. Her dark brown hair was fixed in soft curls that were becoming straight once again. Her beautiful brown eyes were the color of fine whiskey. Her curves were more pronounced and fit well in my hands. I fumbled in my pocket for my condoms, taking out four. Hey, I'm a guy. I got to be prepared. I quickly cover up and enter Sydney against the door of her hotel room. Not the most romantic, but definitely hot. When we recover, we move the party to the bed, where I make use of the other three condoms. Finally, we have one last round in the shower.

"Syd, I have no more condoms."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." We finish our last two rounds in the bathroom and then go back into the bed. I make love to her once again before she falls asleep. Right before she's about to drift off to sleep, she speaks.

"I love you, Lester Santos. Always have and always will."

Fuck me. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I lay there, with my heart pounding in my chest, listening carefully to Sydney's breathing. Once I know she's asleep, I sneak out of bed, careful not to disturb her. I get dressed, finding the pad and pen that are in every hotel room. I decide to leave her a note.

_Sydney,_

_I am glad that I bumped into you. You are indeed a wonderful woman, and any man would be lucky to call you his woman. But right now, I am in no position to be in a serious relationship. On our first mission, Carlos was captured. Thankfully, Stephanie was able to convince everyone that he was still alive, but I don't want that pain for you. Please don't try to find me. If our paths cross again, then it will be fate giving us a nudge. Otherwise, I'll see you when I see you._

_Lester_

_PS. I did love you, and I possibly still do, but I have no fucking idea._

I sneak out after giving her one last kiss to her forehead. I make sure her door is secure, then check my phone, seeing it's safe to go back to my room. Happy 2005 indeed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

My life, as I have known it for the last 51 years, is over. My Henry is gone. He's been having some health problems for the previous year, but I didn't think his time was nearly over. But, last night, he died in his sleep. Tomorrow we will wake him at Stiva's, and we'll bury him the following day. I only wish he had a chance to meet his great-granddaughter, Julie.

Stephanie went into labor a couple of weeks early. Fortunately, Carlos was home with her when it happened. He took her to the hospital in Virginia, where, ten hours later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Julie Michelle, to honor Carlos's mother and Stephanie. Steph sent up pictures for us to see. So far, Julie has her father's inquisitive brown eyes, his straight, black hair, and his skin tone. But she has Stephanie's mouth, nose, and build. Julie's a beautiful combination of both of them. I know, from my conversations with Stephanie, that she is worried that she won't be a good mother, but she has nothing to fear. She'll be phenomenal. I've spoken with Rosa at length. I'm thrilled that she's staying with Stephanie for the first three months. That's the hardest time adjusting to the new routine, trying to decipher what each cry means, and just getting over the hormone overload. Rosa stayed with her other granddaughters, Celia and Rosa after they had their babies as well.

Henry and I were all set to meet Julie when a winter storm hit. In typical south Jersey fashion, there was a lot of hoopla about it being a huge storm, aiming to dump up to a foot and a half of snow, only to arrive as a severe ice storm. We got no snow, but the ice made the roads too treacherous to drive. That sweetheart Lester Santos offered to drive up here to drive us to Virginia and back, but Henry wasn't feeling up to it.

I know for that last 51 years I played the role of proper Burg housewife and mother, but that is all about to change. I was very wild for my time. Even though Henry and I married when I was eighteen, I wasn't a virgin. Henry had been courting me for two years, and we were both a little wild. Very few know that I was pregnant before our wedding. Sadly, our first child, a boy named Edward, died at birth. I had several miscarriages before I had Ellen at twenty-one. It wasn't until my pregnancy with Ellen did the doctor realize I had issues with my sugar. I think that is what caused my miscarriages. We tried again after Ellen but were unsuccessful.

Now, I love my Henry. He was my everything, my soulmate, but he fell into the gender-specific roles of our time. I couldn't be who I really wanted to be because it was unacceptable. When Ellen was in grade school, I had a part-time job as a secretary for Henry's best friend, Lukacs Stankovic, at his plumbing business. Luke was a good man, and I enjoyed that time out of the house. When he handed his business over to his son, his daughter-in-law took my role to save money. I couldn't blame them. They were just starting out and already had three boys.

By then, Ellen was engaged. Together, we planned her wedding. She wanted nothing more than to be the perfect wife and mother. That was what she aspired to become, and she succeeded, at least in part. Her wedding was beautiful, and she was so happy. Frank is a good man. He is a Vietnam vet, worked for the Post Office, was able to provide monetarily, but he was an absentee husband and father who didn't participate in the rearing of his children. Now, I think he was and still is suffering some PTSD. Whatever the reason, that's the way it was. When Ellen had Valerie, I helped her. After two days, she sent me home, telling me she had everything covered and didn't need me underfoot. I was hurt, but I let it go. After all, she was so fiercely independent.

Then, Stephanie arrived two years later. Stephanie was, in all honesty, a better baby than Val. But, in Ellen's mind, Stephanie was trouble. You see, Val entered the terrible two stage just about the same time as Steph was born. Val was all over the place, never content to be alone, wanting Ellen's attention every waking moment. She would do something terrible to pull Ellen away from Stephanie, which would then make Steph cry because she was hungry or dirty. Ellen would start to get ready to feed her, then she would be forced to stop to take care of Valerie. However, all she saw was her second daughter did nothing but cry. The few times I watched the girls when Ellen and Frank went out, Stephanie was an angel. Val tried her act on me, but I ignored her, taking care of her well-behaved sister. After an hour, she was content to sit at the table and color or play with her dolls. When I tried to give my daughter advice, she rebuffed me.

Then, she lost the third baby, the boy. She once again blames Stephanie because of the fiasco with the hornet's nest, but it was her sugar that caused her to lose the baby. Ellen was diagnosed as having a sugar problem and was given a specific diet to follow. She ignored the doctor's orders. Then, when Steph went into shock, her system couldn't handle the adrenaline, and Ellen crashed. That's why she lost the baby because of her own stupidity. However, in her eyes, it was, once again, Stephanie's fault.

From that day forward, Stephanie could do no right, and Valerie could do no wrong. While Ellen patiently showed Valerie time and time again how to help in the kitchen, she would show Stephanie once. If Steph didn't get it and messed up or asked questions, Ellen dismissed her. The day Joseph Morelli tried to touch Steph when she was six was the day I should have removed her from my daughter. I'll always regret not intervening. Thankfully, God sent Steph a protector in the form of Lester Santos. He would become her big brother, making sure no one messed with Steph. In turn, she helped the families of the Burg to accept the Rizzi family, even though Mrs. Rizzi is Cuban.

Enough of the trip down memory lane. I need to call Steph and tell her. I pick up my phone, checking the time, then call my baby granddaughter.

"_Hello, Manoso residence. This is Ella_."

"Hello, Ella, this is Edna Mazur. Is Stephanie available?"

"_Yes, Edna, she is. How are you doing? Is everything okay?"_

"I'm fine, but that's why I'm calling. I guess I should tell you so you can be prepared. My Henry passed away last night."

"_Oh, Dios mio. I'm so sorry to hear that. You have my sympathies. Please, give me a moment. Stephanie was just laying Julie down for her nap. Hold on_."

I hear Ella place the phone on the counter, and a minute or two later, Stephanie picks up.

"_Hi, Grandma. How are you?_"

"I'm good, but I got some bad news."

"_What's wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen to mom or dad? What about Val? Did she lose the baby?"_

"Relax, sweetheart. None of the above. Your grandfather, he's gone, Steph."

"_Gone? You mean, dead?"_

"Yes." I hear the tears in her voice, knowing that this news is going to hurt her.

"_When and where are the services?_"

"Tomorrow, at Stiva's. From 2-5 and 7-9. The Knights of Columbus are going to give him a nice send-off. We're burying him the next day."

"_Okay, Grandma, we'll be there. I'm sorry, Grandma. What are you going to do? You can't stay in that house by yourself. Why don't you come live with Carlos and me?_"

"No, Stephanie, dear. I'll move in with your mother. You and Carlos need to enjoy your time together, alone. You don't need me there. Besides, someone has to embarrass your mother now that you aren't around."

"_Are you sure? You're always welcomed here._"

"I'm sure, Stephanie. If you don't want to come, it's okay. It's cold outside, and I don't want the baby to catch a cold."

"_It will be fine. Abuela Rosa is still with us. I'm sure she won't mind coming to Trenton. She, or Tia Celia, can watch Julie during the funeral. She'll be fine when we're at the wake."_

"Okay. Drive carefully. I love you, Stephanie. Give your little a girl a hug and kiss from me."

"_Will do Grandma. Bye._"

"Bye, Steph."

I know in Ellen's mind, Stephanie doesn't belong here, but she is my granddaughter, and I will have her with me. If Ellen doesn't like it, she can leave. I still don't understand, though, how Steph can be so concerned about Val when I don't think Val has spoken to Steph since her wedding. I mean, Ellen, Frank, and Val have no idea that Stephanie has a child. That's right. They're clueless. Oh, this will be good when Ellen sees her daughter show up, married and with a baby. She's turned into the Burg wife and mother. Only, unlike her counterparts here, she'll be working in a few months. Henry, too bad you're going to miss the fireworks.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ellen's POV**

Today, we celebrate my father's life. I still can't believe that he's not with us anymore. He was a great man who provided for his wife and family. I know my mother angered him when she worked briefly, but he never let it get him down.

I put on my conservative black dress, with three-quarter length sleeves and a modest scope neckline. It is form-fitted to the waist, where it flares slightly, ending just below my knees. There is a wide belt to give it shape. I put on a pair of nude pantyhose and my two-inch leather pumps with a sturdy heel. My hair is in a French twist, low enough so my hat can fit on my head. I take out my black gloves and place three packets of tissues in my small black clutch. I have minimal make-up on, enough to enhance my beauty, but not too much that I will have mascara lines. I grab my black dress coat from the closet, prepared to go to the funeral home. My mother comes in dressed in a similar style to me, and I help her to Frank's Buick. Frank is wearing his only black suit with a crisp white dress shirt that I starched and pressed this morning. His shoes are shined, and he's wearing a black and gray tie.

We arrive at twenty to two. As the daughter and widow, we are allotted a few minutes with Dad before the rest of the mourners arrive. Just as we are about to enter the slumber room, Valerie comes in with her sister-in-law Diane.

"Valerie, you shouldn't have traveled here from California. It isn't good for you to be flying in your condition." Valerie is six months pregnant with her first child, a girl, and I am so proud of her. Val is wearing a pretty black maternity dress with sensible black flats. No heels for a woman in her condition.

"It's okay, Mommy. The doctor cleared me to fly. Besides, Angie here never got to meet Grandpa. I only felt it fitting for her to be here," she replies with her hands on her belly.

"Come, let's go in the room so you can sit down." I escort my eldest daughter into the room where my father is in repose. My mother finishes her prayers, then sits in one of the big chairs in the front row. I bring Valerie up to the casket. Suddenly, I hear the door open. I'm about to chastise the rude person who is interrupting our time when I see it's her, Stephanie, walking in. I observe that her so-called husband is nowhere to be found. Hmph. Serves her right.

"Grandma, I can't believe it. I miss him already." Stephanie exclaims as she hugs my mother, sobbing in her arms.

"I know, Stephanie, but he's in a better place. Now, he can eat all he wants of whatever he wants. Don't be sad. Where is that granddaughter of mine?"

"She's with Carlos. He's changing her diaper. I finished feeding her as we pulled off the highway."

I take a moment to look at the harlot. She's wearing a black dress that is too low and too short. It's tight, and definitely not appropriate. A skirt that ends above the knee? And a neckline that plunges below the collar bone. Where did I go wrong?

"Steph, you look great. I can't believe you only gave birth three weeks ago."

"Well, I didn't gain too much weight, to begin with, and I immediately went back to my exercise regimen once I got clearance. I still have about ten pounds left to lose. I already lost ten."

She already lost ten pounds? Only has ten more to go? How much did she gain?

"You only gained twenty pounds?"

"Twenty-seven. But since Julie was seven pounds on the nose, I don't count that weight."

At that moment, I see her husband walk in, wearing a perfectly fitted black suit with a gray button-down shirt and tie that matches Frank. He also has on cufflinks. His shoes are so shined that you can see your reflection in them. And, he's carrying a baby girl who looks like him, with his dark skin, dark eyes, and hair. She's wearing pajamas with a little dog on them. I have no idea how old she is.

"Carlos, my boy, let me see my great-granddaughter. I want to meet Julie."

"Grandma Mazur, here you go."

I watch as my mother takes the child from that Carlos. She holds her as the baby looks at her intently. "You have your mother's nose and her cute little mouth. But you have daddy's hair, which you should be thankful for. Your daddy has great hair. I'm your great-grandma Mazur. You better be like your mother and fly. Your mommy and daddy will let you fly."

"What is that?" I ask my mother.

"What is that!? _That_ is your granddaughter. Yes, Ellen, your wayward daughter, the one who would never amount to anything worthy of the Burg is happily married, with a beautiful baby girl, Julie. She has a home, a good job, and her husband supports her. She is living her life the way she wants to, not the way you have tried to force her to live her life. Don't embarrass me by talking about your own flesh and blood like that."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew, Ellen. Stephanie and I have always been in contact. In fact, she came over the day after Christmas to tell me in person that she was pregnant. Her husband, who might not be a Burg man, treats her better than any Burg husband I've seen. During her visit, he was always making sure she was comfortable, had water, and helped her get up from whatever chair she was sitting on. Since Julie's birth, he's been helping her with the feedings, diaper changes, baths, and everything else. His grandmother, Rosa, has offered to stay with Stephanie for a few months to help her get acclimated to being a mother, to help her get a schedule that works for her and Carlos. Carlos and Stephanie prepare dinner together and clean up together. Lester, who rents an apartment from them, also helps by doing the grocery shopping, watching Julie so Steph can take a nap, or just being there to help capture Julie's first moments. It's what a family should be. I'm proud of Stephanie for all that she's accomplished, and I'm pleased that she's not 'Burg worthy.'"

I can't believe my mother approves of her. Stephanie is a disgrace, marrying that…that…man. Now she disgraces my family by having a child that looks like him. Thank God Valerie did the right thing and married Steven. I don't know why my mother doesn't see what a good husband, Steven, is to Valerie.

"Ellen, where's Steven? How come he's not here with his pregnant wife? Why is she here with Diane?"

"Mother, you know Steven has an important job. He couldn't just pick up and leave to fly across the country. Now really."

"Ellen, don't be stupid. Everyone knows that you get at least three days for the death of a close family member. I'd say that your wife's grandfather would be considered a close family member. He should be here with Valerie, not back in California. He's probably banging his secretary."

"Mother, now, please. The rest of the mourners will be here in a few minutes. We mustn't talk like that."

"If you want me to 'behave,' then you better treat Stephanie with respect as she deserves, and you better respect your son-in-law who is here."

I have no idea what has gotten into my mother, but I have had enough. I go to sit in the second big chair and see that Stephanie is sitting in it, with her daughter sleeping in her arms. Her husband is beside her, holding her hand as she stares at my father. I guess I'll just wait for her to get up so I can take my rightful seat.

"Ellen, dear, you need to calm down. Don't worry about Stephanie. I'm sure she'll only be here for the afternoon. You know that the baby will need to be put to bed early. Then, after tomorrow, she'll go crawl back under whatever rock she came out from, and we won't need to see her again."

"I hope you're right, Frank. I don't know if I can put up with her for two full days."

It is with that hope that I started to greet the family and friends who came to say their last goodbye to my father. I was thankful when Stephanie and Carlos didn't join us for dinner, instead choosing to go to the Rizzi house. I was, however, shocked when she returned in the evening. I insisted that Valerie stay home to rest, thinking that Steph wouldn't be here. Now, Val will look like the bad granddaughter. But I do see that she's here without the brat.

"Where's the baby?"

"Your granddaughter, Julie, is with her great-grandmother and her Aunt at Tia Celia's house. Tia Celia and Abuela Rosa are watching her for me tonight."

"Shouldn't you be with her? How will she eat?"

"She's on formula. She wasn't able to nurse."

"Can't even feed your child properly."

"There is nothing wrong with formula feeding. Julie is getting all her nutrients and is growing on schedule. She's a healthy little girl. That's all that matters."

At that moment, Joe Juniak and his wife enter the room. He immediately walks over to Stephanie and Carlos.

"Stephanie, Ranger, I've heard some great things about both you. What is it that I heard you broke every record at Rangers school?"

"Well, it wasn't all of them."

"Yes, it was Carlos. You know that."

"I just want to be the best I can be, Sir."

"There's nothing wrong with that, son. Stephanie, I hear that they want to move you up when you return from your maternity leave."

"It's true. I'm not sure, though. With the higher clearance, comes more danger. Now that I have Julie, I'm not sure I want to make my life more dangerous."

"I think it would be foolish to waste that opportunity. Stephanie, I'm so glad you came to talk to me about going to West Point. I knew that if you went, you would fly, and so far, you have. I want to see you reach new heights, to be the best ever. You have the potential. Go for it. As for you, Ranger, you need to be careful. I don't need my goddaughter to be a young widow. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir. I will make sure I come home to Stephanie, always."

"Stephanie, your grandfather was a good man. He supported me more than my father did, and for that, I will help you in any way I can. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Uncle Joe. I appreciate it. I hope I continue to make you proud."

"Where's your daughter?"

"She's with Abuela at Tia Celia's."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll have to wait until next time." Joe stated. I'm shocked he knows so much about my younger daughter and her disgrace of a husband. I need to try to get the gossip from Elisa Juniak. I guess it's time I invite her to the next brunch with Angie and the other proper Burg women.

"Have you thought about what you might do when you decide to retire?" I overhear Joe ask Steph and that man.

"We've talked about opening up a security business of some sort. With our training, we feel we can offer people things that others can't. I have a few buddies I might bring on board. But that won't happen for at least five or six years. We need to build more capital, Sir." Her husband replies.

"I think that's a great idea. I know that whatever you and Stephanie decide to do after you retire from the military will be a success. If you ever need anything, please, call me. I'll always be here for you." Joe responds.

I can't believe that Joe is so supportive of Stephanie and Carlos. Doesn't he know that what they do isn't right? When the night ends, Frank, my mother, and I all return home to my house. I get undressed, neatly folding my dress to bring to the cleaners. I carefully hang Frank's suit, inspecting it for stains, before I retire for the night. I called Val, checking on how she was feeling. She was sleeping, or so Diane told me. Once I knew mom was set, I turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Sun was shining. We had an unseasonably warm day for February, in that it was 50 degrees at seven. The high was supposed to be about 62. Thankfully, we wouldn't be freezing at the cemetery.

I once again dress carefully, this time wearing a black suit. I place a white blouse under my black skirt suit, with a string of princess length pearls around my neck and small pearl earring in my ears. My wedding band and engagement ring, along with my watch, are my only other pieces of jewelry. My hair is coifed in a bun, with no stray hair hanging. Frank once again dons his suit, pairing it this time with a blue shirt, tie, and handkerchief. My mother walks down the stairs wearing another black dress, looking frailer then she had yesterday. I hope she's okay.

We arrive once again at the funeral home, where, after a brief service, my father will be brought to the church. There, we will have a full funeral mass before heading to the cemetery to bury him. Valerie enters wearing a different, tasteful maternity dress, with her hair also in a bun. I can tell she's wearing stockings, which is appropriate, though I hope they are thigh highs or maternity stockings. Regular pantyhose aren't suitable for a pregnant woman.

Stephanie once again arrives with her husband and baby. She's wearing a form-fitted suit dress, without stockings, and three-inch black stilettos. She has on dog tags. What woman wears dog tags. I swear, she has no sense of propriety. Her hair is down, and she's wearing mascara. Where did I go wrong? Her husband, at least, knows how to dress. He's wearing another well-cut suit, this one is black pinstripe, with a white shirt, black and white tie, and white handkerchief. I once again notice the cufflinks and the shiny black shoes. Now, my father was never in the military, but a few of his friends were, along with some of their sons. His best friend, Sal Biondo, and his son, John Paul, arrive. John Paul was in Vietnam and stayed enlisted. I think he holds the rank of Colonel.

"Ellen, I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a good man."

"Thank you, Mr. Biondo. John Paul, I didn't know you were in town."

"I only arrived a few days ago to celebrate the first birthday of my niece's daughter. We would have been here yesterday, but Mom's knee was giving her some issues. She claims rain is on the way."

"Please give her my love. I hope she's feeling better." I reply. I notice John Paul look up and smile.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Plum. I see someone I know from the Army." I watch as he walks towards Stephanie and her husband.

"Lt. Plum, Lt. Manoso, what are you doing out of uniform?" he barks, causing them both to jump and immediately straighten up.

"Col. Biondo, what are you doing here?" Steph's husband asks.

"My father was good friends with Stephanie's grandfather, Ranger. How are things going? I heard about your first mission. I thank God that you are safe, and we were able to get you."

"Thank you. It was crazy, but I am itching to go on another one, what that hopefully will end more smoothly."

"As much as Julie and I don't want to see him go, I know that he's getting restless. Tank, Lester, and Brown just returned from a small operation. They were gone for two weeks."

"That must've been difficult, sitting on the sidelines."

"It was, but with Stephanie due to give birth, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. As it was, I missed most of her pregnancy. I didn't want to miss my daughter's birth."

"I understand. If either of you ever needs anything, please give me a call. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir," Stephanie replies.

The funeral director comes out, saying a small prayer so we can proceed to the church. I got a limo for Frank, Mom, Valerie, Diane, and myself. I will not sit with that brat and her family. I know my mother is annoyed, but she'll have to deal with it. If she wanted Steph to come with us, she should've handled the arrangements herself. I see Steph and her husband get into a relatively new black BMW. How do they afford that car? Valerie is driving a Honda minivan that is four years old, and her husband is a lawyer. It must be stolen.

Once we arrive at the church, we enter. I am appalled to see Stephanie holding her baby. Doesn't she know babies don't belong at a funeral mass? The baby and her father should be waiting in the car. That baby better not make a sound. We process down the aisle, following my father's casket, until we reach the front of the church. Valerie and Diane enter the first pew, followed by Frank and me. My mother, the widow, chooses to sit in the second row with Stephanie. "Mother, what are you doing? You should be in this row." I whisper.

"Then make room for Stephanie. Val, move down to the end." My mother replies. I watch as Valerie complies. My mother sits next to me, with Steph sitting next to her and that man on the end, holding their baby, who is, thankfully, asleep. The mass is beautiful, and Father Carmine delivers a heartfelt eulogy. I am eternally grateful. When we move to exit, I notice that the baby is awake. I wonder when she woke up. At least she was quiet. We once again piling into our vehicles to head to the cemetery.

Once again, my disgrace of a daughter Stephanie brings her baby to the graveside. I can't believe how she is embarrassing me. I mean, she has all of his family here to take care of the brat. Once we get there, I take one of the seats, my mother the second, and Stephanie the third at my mother's insistence.

"Mother, Valerie needs to sit. She's with-child."

"Then give her your seat. Stephanie is holding her daughter and shouldn't be standing. She's still recovering from childbirth. You remember what that was like, don't you? I know I do, and I had you a long time ago. The proper procedure would have been to ask for four chairs for your father's wife, daughter, and two granddaughters. Stephanie was always his favorite, you know."

I stand, giving my chair to Valerie as I lean on Frank. He tells me to calm down that we are almost done with Stephanie. I take a deep breath, knowing that my father wouldn't want me to make a scene. Once again, the short service was lovely and incredibly sorrowful. Steph stands to place her flower and one for her daughter on the casket. When she releases the flower, she starts to cry. Her husband pulls her into his arms, effortlessly taking the baby out of her embrace. He's whispering to her, running his hand down his back, comforting her. He hands her a handkerchief from his pocket, which she uses to dab her face. She seems to get her control back. I watch as my mother talks to Stephanie.

"Okay, Grandma, we'll meet you at Marsiello's." Now, I'm pissed. Why does she need to come for lunch? Why me?

Now that we are back in the limo, it's time to talk to my mother. "Why did you invite Stephanie? You know that baby shouldn't be there."

"Can it, Ellen. Stephanie is my granddaughter, and her daughter Julie is my great-granddaughter. I would like to spend some time with them, as I haven't seen her much in the last year. She stopped over at Christmas, but I wasn't able to see her or Julie until yesterday because of your father's illness. She is expected to eat with us, you wouldn't want people to talk now. If you don't treat your daughter with respect, Ellen Angelina Mazur Plum, I promise that you will be sorry. I am still your mother, and you must listen to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," I reply. This is going to be a long day.

**End of Part II**


	53. Chapter 53

**Part III**

**May 2011**

**Ranger's POV**

"Julie, come over here."

"What, Papi? I want a puppy. Puppy over there."

"Princesa, you can't just run over to any dog you see. Not all dogs are friendly." I take Julie's hand and bring her into the building. I put her on my shoulders as we walk up to the control room on the third floor. The whole time, she's continuing her commentary.

"But I want a puppy. Why won't you get me a puppy?"

"Julie, we've discussed this. A puppy is a lot of work and a lot of commitment. With Mommy and Daddy's jobs, we can't take care of a puppy properly."

"We have Tia Ella, Tio Lester, and Tio Hector to help."

I place Julie on the floor, responding once again to her request. "Julie, I said no puppy. Stop asking."

"You mean, Papi. I going to Mommy." I shake my head as I watch my daughter run into my wife's office.

"Ranger, you know you're going to get her a puppy. In about three minutes, Stephanie's going to call you into her office, and they are both going to start in on you. Julie will look at you with her big brown eyes. Stephanie will make an innuendo about withholding sex from you, and in ten minutes, we'll be on our way to a breeder." Tank says, laughing.

"You're my SIC. You are supposed to have my back."

"I know better than to cross your wife and your daughter. If you want an ally, your best bet is Lester. He's the only one who doesn't seem to quake when either of you orders him to do something."

"That's only because I've known this one," Lester says, pointing to me, "since he was in diapers and Beautiful since we were in elementary school. They don't scare me. All I have to do is call Abuela, complain that they are ganging up on me, and she'll take care of them."

"Papi, Mommy wants to talk to you." I try not to cringe as I hear my daughter's order. I walk into my wife's office as Moe and Larry are laughing at me. They'll get their payback. I close the door behind me.

"Yes, Babe. What can I do for you?" I ask, giving her my 1000 watt smile. She may be my wife of seven years, but she isn't immune. I watch as her eyes momentarily glaze over. However, Julie is not affected.

"Mommy. Tell Papi what you told me." Julie stood before Steph, with her hands on her hips, mimicking Steph's 'I mean business' stance.

Steph shakes her head. "Carlos, Julie's been asking for a puppy for the last six months, since Christmas. She's been a good girl and has been doing really well in kindergarten. We have a set schedule, with a lot of help. I think it would be good for her to have a puppy."

I sigh, "Steph, who's going to walk the dog, train it, groom it? You are swamped during the day between the searches for Rangeman, the government research, and the meetings you attend. When Julie gets home, you help her do her homework, then take her to dance, gymnastics, and swim class. We then prepare dinner, have family playtime, then bedtime. When in the day are you fitting a dog into the mix."

Apparently, I said something wrong. I'm trying to mentally replay what I said as I see Stephanie's body language change subtly. Her eyes are no longer azure, but now swirling midnight blue. She's pissed. She stands, placing her hands on her hips. Fuck. I'm in trouble. I take a step back.

"Who said that the puppy would be MY lone responsibility? You still go running every morning, most days outside. You can take the puppy with you. Then, you can walk the dog while I'm bringing Julie to school. After school, you can take the dog out. During the day, if we are too busy, I'm sure that some of the guys here would be more than happy to help. Besides, didn't you tell me that Connor trained military dogs? If he was able to train them to find bombs, land mines, and subdue enemies, I'm sure he can train a dog to sit, stay, heel, and come."

Well, I guess I could walk the dog. It would be nice to have a running companion again. Though I miss my runs with Steph, which often ended with another form of cardio in the shower, I know she likes to spend her morning with Julie. Connor could train the dog to go into bodyguard mode, protecting Julie. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Now, I need to put my foot down on the breed.

"Fine. You win. What type of dog did you have in mind?" Yes, I know I'm whipped, but I rather my girls be happy, because when they are happy, especially Stephanie, I'm thrilled.

"Well, I've been researching different breeds. It seems to me that our best bet would be a herding dog. They have a fierce sense of loyalty to their family, are good protectors, but are also gentle and make great family dogs. They tend to be a little larger, so they are more imposing. I'm leading towards a smooth collie, a border collie, or an Old English sheepdog. My first choice, though, is the smooth collie. That dog has a short coat, so the grooming won't be so bad. It's also a little larger, and depending on the color, it can look like a shepherd to someone who doesn't know dogs. My second choice is the border because even though they have longer hair, it's not too long. Here are pictures of the breeds."

I look at Steph's computer, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, the light aroma of her perfume, and my blood starts rushing south. _Dios_, even after all this time, I still need her more than I need oxygen. I nibble her ear, feeling her lean back against me. It's nice to know that I still have that effect on her.

"Mommy and Papi, really. I want my puppy."

We both laugh, then look at the screen. "I like that one, the smooth collie. I wouldn't mind having that type of dog."

"I like that one too!" Julie piped in.

"Okay, where do I go," I say, resigned that my wife is in charge in this relationship.

"Yay! I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy."

"_Basta_!"

"Sorry, Papi. I'm super excited."

"Sweetie, why don't you go see if Tia Ella needs any help?"

"Okay. I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy." We hear her sing as she goes to find Ella.

"Carlos, are you really okay with this? I think it would be good for Julie. She doesn't have many friends. I mean, how many people want their little girl hanging around with a girl whose parents walk around with two guns and a knife 24/7?"

"No, you're right. And if Connor trains the dog, we can train it to guard Julie too."

"That was my thought as well."

"What do we need to do now?"

"I contacted the breeder. She has a couple of pups ready for adoption. I told her about our lifestyle, and she has two that she thinks would fit well. One is a female, the other is a male. I'll let you decide."

"Okay. Do I have an appointment with this breeder?"

"Yes, in one hour. It will take you about forty-five minutes to get there."

"I'll head out now. _Te quiero,_ Babe."

"_Te quiero_, Carlos."

"You owe me, Babe, a weekend away. Just me and you. It's doesn't even have to be a full weekend, but at least eighteen hours."

"Your sister Rosa and Tom are visiting Abuela Rosa. Maybe she'll watch Julie. I know that Rosa and Isabella love spending time with her."

"I'll offer our house to Rosa to use so we can go away. They will be more comfortable there than staying with Abuela."

I lean down and gently kiss Stephanie. Any more and clothes would go flying. "Thank you, Babe."

"Thank you for what?"

"For understanding me, for staying with me, for believing in me. I love you so much."

"You're welcome. I love you so much. You saved me, all those years ago, You saved me. I don't know if I would have been able to recover from what Joe did to me without you."

"You would have, you're a strong woman. Now, let me go get us a dog."

I kiss her once again, then head out onto the floor. "Santos, Connor, you're with me. Let's go."

"Sir, I'm supposed to be on the monitors in ten," Connor said.

"Tank, you need to assign someone to cover Connor. He's with me."

"Got it, Ranger. How long?"

"About three to four hours."

"Roger."

Once we get down to the garage, I walk over to one of the Broncos. I figured that the vehicle will be large enough for a dog. I get into the driver's seat, with Lester riding shotgun and Connor going to the back.

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"We're going to get a puppy for Julie."


	54. Chapter 54

**Joe Juniak's POV**

"Senator, what are you going to do about the rampant crime in Trenton? Businesses are starting to close, long-term residents are looking to sell. This is not good for the economy of South Jersey." A reporter from ABC News asks.

"I have been talking with the Trenton Police Chief. We have a few options to try to reel in the criminals. First, is a new gang task force. We also will be starting a new drug task force. We urge our residents to be vigilant to keep their doors locked and valuables out of their cars. We also are recommending that those who can afford it to get a quality security system for their home or business. These steps will help to deter the criminals by making it harder for them to get away with their crimes or to commit them in the first place. I have co-authored a bill that will go before Congress next week to help combat these issues in several of our mid-sized cities throughout the country. The influx of money from the federal government will help to offset the additional costs of these initiatives. Thank you."

I step away from the microphones, heading back inside to the sanctity of my office. I hate press conferences. But, as a politician, I must partake in them regularly. I know what I must do, what I should do, but this is not something that I really want to do. My goddaughter is doing great, living the life she was meant to live. I'd hate to drag her back to the cesspool known as Trenton and the Burg, especially, but I can't think of anyone else who can offer Trenton the skills that Rangeman can. They have done wonders in Miami and Boston, and I'd love to see what they could do here. I guess it won't hurt to inquire. Just because a branch opens here doesn't mean that this is where their headquarters will be. They can just as easily manage everything from Miami or Boston. Here I am, making justifications again. Joe, do what you must do and make the damned call already.

I dial the familiar number, waiting for one of the efficient ex-military employees to answer.

_"Good afternoon, Rangeman Miami. This is Tom speaking; how may I address your call?"_

"Tom, this is Senator Juniak. I need to speak with Ranger immediately."

_"Senator, Ranger is not in the building at this time. May I take a message?"_

"Is Jersey available?"

_"I believe she's in the office. I'll transfer the call. Please hold."_

I hear the sound cut out, then the ringing of the phone. After three rings, Stephanie picks up.

_"Good afternoon. Stephanie Plum speaking. How may I help you?"_

"How's my favorite goddaughter doing?"

_"Uncle Joe, how are you? I'm doing great."_

"I'm doing well. How's Julie? Is she reading yet?"

_"Julie is good too. She is reading on a first-grade reading level already. She managed to finally convince Carlos to get her a dog."_

I smile at that remark. Ranger may present the persona of a bad-ass to the outside world, he may be a fierce leader and a slightly harsh boss, but when it comes to his wife and daughter, he's a pussy cat. He aims at making sure that both Stephanie and Julie are always happy.

"I'm not surprised that Julie was able to convince him. He really is a big softie where the two of you are concerned."

_"Please don't ever let him hear you say that. He'll have to go and do something macho to prove that he's a real man."_ Stephanie replied, laughing. _"How are things in Trenton? Is everything okay?"_

"I'm fine, and so is the family. I'm actually calling you about a business proposition. It's one that I really don't want to make, but I feel that I must do to try to save Trenton."

_"What do you need, Uncle Joe?"_

"Have you and Ranger considered opening a Rangeman branch here in Trenton? Before you reply, hear me out. The crime rate has nearly tripled in the last eighteen months. Criminals are being bonded out, skipping bail, and not getting caught. Then, they manage to commit more crimes before the cops can capture then again. Trenton doesn't have any decent Bond Enforcement Agents. Also, our businesses need a good, reliable security company to turn to. There are none here in Trenton. You could make a fortune. However, I understand if you say no. I understand that you probably don't want to be anywhere near Trenton."

_"You're right, Uncle Joe, I don't want to be in Trenton. However, from a business standpoint, opening a Trenton branch could be very profitable. Besides, the core team would only need to be there until the branch gets established. We'll need to find someone, then train them, to manage the branch. Look, as much as I don't like the idea of being near the Burg, I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you. I will run it by Carlos and the rest of the Core team and get back to you within forty-eight hours. Is that okay?"_

"Stephanie, that's perfect. Thank you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

_"I will. Bye, Uncle Joe._"

"Bye, Stephanie."

I hang up the phone. That conversation went a lot better than I thought it would go. She didn't outright tell me no. I know that Ranger and his team will research the area, pull up crime stats, cost of living, and building codes. When they do call, it will be after they make a thorough assessment of their probability of being successful. I only hope that they say yes.

I start working on some of the paperwork on my desk when I come across information on a terror cell that's operating out of the Middle East. As part of the Senatorial committee that oversees the armed forces, I often get the intelligence before the mission is set up. Based on the data presented, I'm afraid that they will call Ranger to take care of this. I know he can handle it because he is the best, but I'm not sure how many more missions Steph can handle.

From some of our recent conversations, I know that she wants to expand their family. She'd like to have at least one more child, possibly two. She was pregnant again about a year and a half after Julie was born but miscarried due to stress when Ranger was away. Fortunately, she was only in her first trimester, but it took her about a year to get over it. I didn't understand at first until she told me that she had miscarried before. That was the first time I found out how Joe Morelli got Steph pregnant when he raped her.

I've tried to convince her to press charges time and time again, but she never wants to. I keep hoping that one day she will press charges since there is no statute of limitations in New Jersey for rape. She keeps telling me that Joe raping her turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to her because that was the catalyst for her going to Miami. If she didn't get raped, she never would have left the Burg and would be miserable right now. I, though, am not pleased that a rapist is working as a cop for TPD.

There is a knock on my door. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, Mayor Orr is here to talk with you. He didn't have an appointment."

"It's fine, Olivia, you can show him in."

"Mayor, Senator Juniak will see you now."

"Senator."

"Mayor," we say as we shake hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I want to know why you are blocking two officers from the drug enforcement task team. Both of these officers have extensive knowledge of Trenton, as well as with the Mafia players. They will be able to gather information quickly without many knowing."

"They are both well-known cops, though. Everyone knows they are cops. Besides, in my opinion, one of them shouldn't even have a badge. If I had anything to do with it, Morelli would be off the force tomorrow. But, unfortunately, I can't do anything about it right now, though I'm still working on it."

"Oh, please. You can't believe that Detective Morelli raped that little slut. Everyone knows that she was loosy-goosy. She was always hanging out with boys, especially that no-good Santos. It's a wonder she didn't get knocked up. She was always spreading her legs for someone. I told my boy, Dickie, to stay away from that Plum girl, that she wasn't Burg material."

"I still can't believe I grew up here in Trenton." I stated under my breath before continuing, "look, Mayor Orr, I have it on good, solid evidence that Stephanie Plum was raped fourteen years ago by Joseph Morelli. My goddaughter told me what happened, in detail, and her therapist confirmed her story. Fortunately, she managed to escape this toxic hellhole by going to Miami. She was able to rise above the abuse she received and is co-owner of a multi-million dollar security firm. So, I'm actually glad you mentioned her. As it is, I just hung up from talking to Stephanie, and it seems she, her husband, and their partners are considering opening a branch here in Trenton to help clean up our city. They are Bond Enforcement Agents, residential, and commercial security experts. Their presence in Boston and Miami have dropped their crime rates to all-time lows. They are also able to infiltrate the gangs, gaining trust and shaking down information. They will have our city on the right track within six months, if not sooner."

"Our police force is capable of doing just that. We don't need them."

"We do. Rangeman's response time when an alarm goes off at one of their clients is faster than the cops. They have often been cited with making citizens arrests of the people who have broken into those businesses. The TPD will be required to work with them and to allow them a certain amount of leniency. Ninety percent of the employees are either retired military or Special Ops. They are all licensed to carry various concealed firearms, and often go around with knives and other weapons. They don't use them unless necessary. In fact, they also carry stun guns. Usually, though, their sheer size and attitude are enough to have criminals going with them without too much hassle. If they choose to come here, all paperwork will be forwarded to TPD, and I expect there to be no issues between the cops and Rangeman."

"I guess I don't have a say in what happens in my city."

"No, Richard, you don't. Since you took office three years ago, the city has gotten worse. If you were less concerned with sneaking your mistresses into the Mayor's mansion and more concerned with what was happening in the community, we wouldn't be in this situation. By the way, Dickie needs to be more careful. I don't see Lisa putting up with him screwing Joyce Barnhardt. If you want him to have any chance of a future in politics, he better learn to be more subtle, or better yet, just to keep his dick in his pants. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do before I return to Washington in two days. I'll contact you once Ranger and Stephanie give me their answer."

I can tell that Mayor Orr is pissed. He doesn't like it when I throw my weight around. I've been watching him, along with his pervert son, for the last twenty years. I know Dickie had his eye on Stephanie. I'm glad that she managed to dodge that bullet. I don't understand why so many of my colleagues in politics find it necessary to have extramarital affairs. I know I never once thought of straying on my wife, but then again, I love my wife fully and married her because I loved her, not for her pedigree. Maybe that's the difference.

Joe fucking Morelli. The golden boy of the Burg. I can't wait to see his imperfections broadcasted for all the Burg to see. I know his Navy record wasn't as perfect as he says. I know he flunked out of SEAL training. He wasn't 'injured during a mission' as he says, but instead injured when he chose not to follow orders and got caught in a trap. He's lucky he got an honorable discharge after he was accused of cheating, even though it was unsubstantiated. If anyone can keep track of him and make the Burg see him for who he really is, it's Ranger. I know Ranger and Lester have been dying to pay him back for what he did to Stephanie, and I'd love to give them that opportunity, legally, of course. Yeah, this could be good. If I don't hear back from them by noon tomorrow, I'll call Ranger myself and apply some pressure. Dangling what I know about Morelli in front of Ranger will be enough for him to convince Stephanie to return home.

Let the games begin.


	55. Chapter 55

**Stephanie's POV**

After Uncle Joe's phone call, I finished up a few items that needed my attention before the end of the day. At seventeen hundred, I gathered Julie, and we left to go home. I texted Carlos, and he said he would be at least another ninety minutes. I guess that means we're getting a dog. When I got home, Ella was there, even though today wasn't her day. After I had Julie, Abuela Rosa stayed with me for the first three months, helping me with Julie. When she was getting ready to leave, I realized I needed a nanny. I was going back to work, and Carlos was on a mission. I only knew a few mothers in the area, none of whom needed a nanny, so I didn't know who to ask for help. Then, Ella came to the rescue. She offered to be my nanny. Ella said that she was getting tired of cleaning multiple houses, that it was getting to be too much. She offered to take care of Julie, saying that she would do some light cleaning and cooking as well. I was shocked, not sure if we could afford that, but after seeking advice from Abuela and Grandma Mazur, I accepted her offer. Ella's been with us ever since.

In many ways, Ella has become my mother. She is forty-five years old, fifteen years older than me. Ella and Luis married young, but she couldn't have children. She worked as a waitress for years in catering halls before deciding that she'd prefer to work during the day than at night, so she switched to cleaning homes. They started their own business and made good money. She saved a lot and invested well, so they weren't doing poorly in finances. I can seek advice from Ella, and she's always willing to help me. She tells me when I'm wrong, but in a loving, caring manner.

Now that Julie's in school full-time, I don't need Ella as much for a nanny, so she works for us at Rangeman, as the "company mother" cooking and cleaning for the men who stay on site. Twice a week, she cleans our home and is always available to watch Julie in a pinch, though that is not as often as it once was. The men of Miami have become Julie's 'uncles,' so whenever she is in the building, they are always fighting to have with them.

"Hi, Ella, I didn't expect you to be here."

"I heard that Carlos went to get a dog for Julie, so I picked up a couple of items you would need right away. I have water and food bowls, a dog bed, some wee-wee pads, and a couple of gates. I suggest you leave the dog in the kitchen the first few nights, or even possible crate train the dog. As a puppy, the dog will need to be walked often, so if you don't get up quickly enough, it's best to be in the kitchen with the easily cleaned tiled floor."

"Thank you, Ella. I didn't even think of any of that stuff."

"No problem, _querida_. I know it's a lot. What's wrong? You look distracted."

"Julie, why don't you go to the playroom and color for a little while."

"Okay, Mommy. See you tomorrow Tia Ella." Julie replies as she hugs Ella around the legs before running into her playroom.

"Uncle Joe called. He wants us to open a branch in Trenton. He said that they could use our expertise up there because crime is rampant, and the security companies aren't able to provide the businesses and residents with what they need. Many places are shutting their doors, and property values are plummeting. I told him I'd discuss it with Carlos and the rest of the team. However, I'm not sure if I can go back to Trenton. There are no good memories there. I'm not sure I can face the ridicule and ostracization. I'm not sure I want to subject Julie to that."

"Stephanie, I understand your hesitation at returning to Trenton, but until you face your past straight on, you are never going to get over it. You have accomplished so much since you left. You need to embrace your differences, show the Burg how you overcame them to be a better, stronger woman. My dear, you are the co-owner of a multi-million dollar company. You employ over seventy-five people in two cities, most of which are veterans. You provide housing for those employees that don't have housing available, along with three meals a day. You are one of the leading military intelligence agents, holding a rank of Major. Your husband is a Lt. Col. You have a beautiful, intelligent six-year-old daughter. You are a success. Don't be afraid to flaunt what you have accomplished."

As I listen to what Ella says, I realize that I avoid facing my past. She's right. I can't continue to avoid Trenton. If opening a branch in Trenton is a sound business opportunity, then we will do it. I will show them what I have become. "You're right, Ella. Thank you. Now, would you be willing to relocate with us to Trenton? I don't know if I can survive without you. We would probably be there at least eighteen months, possibly two years. After that, we can return here or who knows where."

"Stephanie, wherever you and Carlos go, I go. You are my children, and Julie, my granddaughter. I've never had children of my own, but I like to think of you both in that light. I'd be honored to go with you, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Ella. I'll let you know what the team decides."

"Even if you don't open there, you need to go back to Trenton and face your demons. Don't waste any more time."

"I won't. You have my word."Ella gives me a reassuring hug then kisses me on the cheek. She has always shown me more affection than my own mother. I like to think of her as my maternal role model.

With our conversation at an end, Ella packs up her supplies and heads home. I go into the den to find Julie drawing a picture of a dog and three people, who I assume are Carlos, Julie, and me. I watch from the doorway for a few minutes, still amazed that she is our daughter. I was so fearful of becoming a mother, afraid I would do what my mother did, but, fortunately, I'm nothing like my mother. I'm raising Julie in a loving, supportive environment. My daughter is not a girly-girl, and definitely not a Burg girl. She doesn't like to play with dolls or Barbies. Instead, she prefers her stuffed dogs, remote control cars, and GI Joes. She takes karate and plays soccer. The only "girl" activity she does is dance, but that is her choice. However, as much as she plays with typically boy toys, she loves dressing like a girl. Pink and purple are her favorite colors, and she prefers to wear dresses whenever possible. She is such a dichotomy at a young age.

"Mommy, how much longer until Daddy is back with my puppy?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. I would guess about another thirty minutes."

"Oh, that take FOREVER!" She says dramatically, collapsing on the couch behind her.

"He'll be home before you know it. Let's go upstairs and get changed. Then you can help me get dinner ready."

"Alright, Mommy."

I follow Julie up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room is painted a lilac color, with butterflies accenting one wall. She has a white twin canopy bed with a matching dresser. There's a small desk in the corner of the room, where she can draw, and a hope chest that had several stuffed animals sitting on top of it. Her bedding is white with purple and pink butterflies. She runs to her dresser, opening the drawer to pull out her pajamas for the night, which features Minnie Mouse. Once she is changed, I pull her long, silky hair into a ponytail.

"Mommy, can we go to Disney next Saturday? It's been two weeks since we last went."

"I don't know, sweetie. It depends on what Mommy and Daddy must do for work. Also, with your new puppy, we might not be able to leave him or her alone all day."

"Oh, but can't we bring the puppy?"

"No, Jules, they don't allow puppies in Disney, unless they are a service dog. Your puppy will not be a service dog."

"Can we make him a service dog?"

"No, we can't." I need to change the subject and fast. "Julie, how would you like to spend the weekend with Tia Rosa and Tio Tom?"

"You mean we have a sleepover?"

"Yes, Munchkin."

"Will you and Papi be here?"

"No, Papi and I will be away." I watch as Julie thinks it over. She seems to stare into space then announces her response.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only overnight. We'll leave Saturday morning and be home by dinner on Sunday."

"Okay. That's fine. I get to play with Rosa and Bella. I get to play with Rosa and Bella."

I laugh at Julie's exuberance, then start to head back to the kitchen. Julie follows, clearly excited about spending the weekend with her cousins. That further assures me that moving to Jersey, though hard for me, will be good for Julie. She'll be near her cousins and will have some semblance of a normal childhood.

I start to pull out the ingredients for a salad, take out the salmon Ella left in the fridge, and begin to boil the water for the brown rice. Julie brings her stool over to the sink so she can wash the vegetables as I start to season the fish and prepare the rice. I turn on the radio, and we sing and dance along to the music while dinner is being made. I have everything almost ready when the security signals the arrival of a vehicle. I'm pretty sure it's Carlos, but I take my Sig out, checking the monitors. You can never be too careful. I watch as the car stops momentarily as the garage door opens, then I see Lester in the passenger seat. I put my gun back in its holster and continue with dinner. I'm glad I decided to make seven pieces of salmon. I take the rice off the burner, fluffing it into a bowl while Julie finishes setting the table with the napkins. I pull the salmon out, placing it on the back of the counter, as the door from the garage opens, and two blurs come rushing into the kitchen. Wait a minute. Two?

"Babe, I'm back, with Lester in tow. Connor's going to stop by tomorrow to evaluate the puppies."

"Please tell me one of them is Lester's dog."

"I told you that would be her response. No, Beautiful, they are both yours. Julie, you have two puppies."

"Yeah! I have two puppies! I love you, Papi!"

Julie sits on the floor, and the two dogs immediately go over her, smelling and licking her face. I shake my head. "Explain."

"Well, the breeder said that both dogs would be ideal for our situation. Connor did a quick evaluation, and both responded well. I had decided on the female because she was a little more docile. As we went to take the puppy outside for a walk, the other one, the male, followed me. In fact, he wouldn't leave my side. I already signed the paperwork for the female and bonded with her. But there was no way I could leave the male behind, so I decided to get both dogs. I hope you don't mind. I know it'll be more work, but they seem to be really good and smart."

"I guess we should sit down and eat before the food gets cold. Carlos, it's okay. I had a feeling you'd come back with two."

Carlos and Lester wash their hands and stow their guns in the safe. I gave Carlos my Sig, which he stowed for me. We have a few weapons hidden around the house, in places where the munchkin can't get them. When we are here together, we rely on those concealed guns. I only wear mine when I'm here alone, with Julie.

We sit at the table to eat dinner, talking about the dogs, the breeder, and family gossip. Once we are finished, in the time-old tradition Abuela Rosa instilled, Lester and Carlos cleaned up the kitchen while Julie and I became acquainted with our puppies.

"I want to name the girl Duchess," Julie said. Julie is into everything princess, so we read about the royal families around the world. She is enamored with everything regal.

"I think then King would be a good name for the boy," I say.

"Nah, Mommy, that's not goooood. Don't you know that a Duchess is married to a Duke? His name should be Duke. That works for me. Now, we have a royal family."

"Carlos, what do you think about Duke and Duchess?"

"That works. I won't mind calling either name. They aren't sissy names."

"Ella mentioned something about crate training the puppies. She also picked up some dog bowls and other stuff we'll need. But I don't think she anticipated two dogs."

"The breeder and Connor also suggested crate training. We have two crates in the car. We'll put them together. I guess we should leave them in the sunroom. It's closest to the yard."

"Do they always sleep in the crates?"

"No, from what Connor said, we use the crates until they can hold it all night. Then, we can leave them out of the crates. He also suggested we get travel crates for the car, so they will be safe in the event of an accident."

"That's good. I plan on bringing the dogs to work every day. I want them socialized, used to being around people."

"The guys are going to go crazy. Rangeman will have two mascots. I don't think you'll have a problem having them walked throughout the day."

"You're right, Les. Maybe we should set up a rotation. However, are any of the guys allergic to dogs?"

"I don't think so. I can have Bobby check the records. Come on, Les, let's get the crates."

Carlos and Lester head back out to the garage, and I momentarily pause to think about our immediate future. Yes, it's time to go home. With my dogs, my husband, and my daughter by my side, I can face anything.


	56. Chapter 56

**Lester's POV**

I always enjoy watching, Ranger, Stephanie, and Julie interact. They are so different when they are alone than when they are at Rangeman or in public. Both Ranger and Stephanie relax, letting their guard down. Don't get me wrong. If there is a threat, they are battle-ready in under ten seconds, but they can shed their bad-ass personas and just be Carlos and Steph. I thought for sure that Steph was going to flip about the two dogs, but she was okay with it. It has me thinking that she knew that was going to happen all along. If Steph had balked at the idea of two, I would have taken one of them. There is no way that I was going to return either dog to the breeder.

We have our morning meeting scheduled for 0915. We used to meet at 0830, but since the munchkin is in school, it was necessary to push the time back. None of the employees minded the change in time. It doesn't make a difference in the schedule. It works a little better because it gives the Core team, minus Stephanie, a chance to go over some details before the meeting. Ranger usually brings these things to our attention, and often, he's already spoken about them with Stephanie. Today, however, as I walk into Ranger's office for our pre-meeting, I'm surprised to see Stephanie, Duchess, and Duke instead of Ranger.

Bobby and Tank enter the room right after me, all confused by why Stephanie is here.

"So, you got two puppies, huh?" Bobby states the obvious.

"Yes, we did. The blue merle is the male. We named him Duke. The tri-color is the female. Julie named her Duchess."

"What breed are they? Shepherds?"

"No, Tank, they are smooth collies. They are the same breed as Lassie, only they have a short coat instead of a long one."

"Where's Ranger?" I ask.

"He's bringing Julie to school. Ranger and I spoke about a business proposition that was made to me yesterday, and we want your take on it. So, I will be presenting it to you."

We all sit down in our usual seats, Tank on an oversized leather chair, Bobby and me on the couch. Steph is sitting in a comfy reclining chair. Duke is sitting on his dog bed, staring at the door, watching for who may enter. Duchess is seated next to Steph, also watching. It seems that their guarding instinct as herding dogs is thoroughly ingrained in these two as they tend to their flock. We wait for her to continue.

"Okay, Jersey, what's this proposition?" Bobby inquires. Even though we all knew Ranger and Stephanie for a long time, Tank and Bobby tend to call her Jersey, back from her earlier days in Miami and then at West Point. The men who work for us refer to her as Jersey as well. Only I have an issue using her nickname. For me, the only nickname for Stephanie is Beautiful. Carlos became Ranger in Rangers School and the name stuck professionally. I use it more than his real name. Steph is the only one who rarely uses Ranger.

"Well, Uncle Joe called me yesterday while you guys were out getting the puppies. Trenton is in trouble. The crime rate is rising faster than you can say 'special task force.' Businesses and residents alike are closing shop and getting out of town. The few security companies there are inept. The attempts by TPD to control the gangs and the mob is not working. Criminals are skipping bail and are adding to their charges before the cops can get them back into the system. He said that Trenton needs us, needs Rangeman. Lee Sebring and Vincent Plum, the two bails bondsmen, need reliable bounty hunters. The businesses need someone who can provide them with quality security, and actually prevent criminals from breaking into their premises. Residents need to know they will be safe. We've done wonders here in Miami and in Boston. Therefore, he asked if we would consider making a move to Trenton.

"Now, up until yesterday, I would have said no way in hell was I returning to Trenton, but after talking it over with a few people, I realize that I need to go back to Trenton, to face my past, to fully get over it. I am fine with going back, and so is Ranger. It will give us an opportunity for Julie to get to know her Manoso cousins in Newark."

"Look, Steph, if you want to go to Trenton, we'll go to Trenton. We have your back. From what you are telling us, we can make a killing there, but we have a lot of work we need to do, and quickly." I said.

"Yes, that's what Ranger and I spoke about. First, we need to secure a building. Uncle Joe will help us with that. Then, we need to get a start-up staff. Enough people to help start installations and monitoring accounts, as well as with the bounty hunting. I figure we put an announcement out company-wide to see if anyone would want to transfer to Trenton permanently. There may be some that will be willing to relocate temporarily to help train staff. We can start hiring prospective employees, training them in Boston or here until we're ready to move. We will get office space that will be our satellite/back-up office that we can use as our base from the beginning.

"We need to hire men that can blend in with the mafia and/or the gangs. They need to be our ears on the ground. Hector would be great if he wants to join us. We also need to increase our pitch to Caucasian men. The Burg is still backward, and we will need men who the Burg will feel comfortable with, at least as our first line, those that are doing installations or answering calls. Eventually, they may get over that, but we need to account for their bias.

"Finally, if we are all going, we need to temporarily move headquarters to Trenton. As of now, we are planning on returning to Miami once everything is up and running. You guys, of course, will be free to go wherever you want."

"I think we got a good plan going. Let's put it into motion. From the way I see it, we can be operational in Trenton inside three months, fully operational within six to ten months, depending on the building we acquire and permits to build it to our needs. I'm all for it." Tank said.

"I think it's a great opportunity. I'm in too." Bobby answered.

"Beautiful, you know I'll go wherever my _hermanita_ goes."

"Then we'll be moving to Trenton. Carlos and I will start looking for a house for the three of us. We need to make sure we are settled by the start of the school year for Julie. We may be taking some extended weekends in Jersey to start scouting."

"Do what you have to do, Jersey, we got everything covered here. Come on, Bobby, let's go figure out how big of a building we'll need."

Bobby and Tank leave the office, leaving me alone with Steph. "Are you sure you are ready to go back to Trenton, Steph. There are not a lot of good memories there for you."

"Lester, even though I'm scared and apprehensive, I know this is something I must do. I must keep telling myself that I'm not the same girl I was when I left at sixteen. Then, I was an insecure, abused, and miserable girl. I'm now a strong, confident woman. I have a wonderful husband who I love dearly, a beautiful daughter who is the apple of my eye, great friends and family. I'm Major Stephanie Plum, US Army. I am a co-owner of this company. I need to show Trenton that I won, that they didn't beat me. The only way to do that is to go home."

"There's my sassy, confident sister. I'm glad to see you back."

The door begins to open, and Duke jumps up. Duchess follows but stays glued to Steph. Duke is staring at the door. I try not to laugh because watching two puppies who each weigh about ten pounds try to look all scary is funny, but they are doing a good job. Once they see it's Ranger, they walk over to greet him, before taking their guarding positions.

"Did the puppies go into combat mode?"

"Yes, Ranger, they did."

Ranger pulls two treats from his pocket, giving one to each dog, praising them for being good guard dogs. "What did the team say?"

"We're moving to Trenton."

"Great. I guess now would be a good time to call the Senator. We need him to pave the way for us."

"Ranger, I heard Cal is looking to semi-retire. Rumor has it he's going contract, like us. I think Cal would make a good leader for our team in Trenton. We know him, and he knows us. He's a SEAL, so he already has much of the training. Should I call him?"

"Yes, I think Cal would be perfect for Trenton. Let's ring him together after we talk to the Senator. How much time before the morning meeting?"

"Fifteen minutes. How was Julie?"

"She missed you dropping her off, but we had a good time. Please don't make me go solo again, though. The other moms were on me like white on rice. It was embarrassing."

"You know, I thought I saw Sydney's sister, Ryleigh, there a few times. I don't think she has a child in kindergarten, but she may have one in the pre-K program. It's a half-day program, and usually, the drop-off and pick up doesn't coincide with the rest of the school. I didn't realize she had a kid. Do you still keep in touch with Sydney?"

"No, we lost touch a long time ago. Last I heard Sydney was living in San Diego." I reply, not wanting to share the night we spent together. I often wonder how she's doing, but I'm too much of a chicken shit to call her up and ask. My mind wanders back to that night, and I see her beneath me, her beautiful brown eyes locked on mine.

"Les, are you okay? You seemed to zone out there for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. What do you need?" I answer as I shake the memory out of my mind.

"I need you to check on what paperwork needs to be completed for us to be BEAs in Jersey. Make sure that whatever permits or classes are necessary are scheduled for us to take. I'd like for the five of us, at least, to be licensed to apprehend in Jersey before we get there. I'll see if Juniak can help to smooth our path."

"Got it. I'll work on that later today."

I watch as Steph puts the phone on the speaker then dials her godfather. A woman picks up the phone, obviously his receptionist.

_"Good morning, Senator Joseph Juniak's office. Olivia speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Hello, Olivia. Can you please tell Senator Juniak that Jersey and Ranger are on the line for him. I'm sure he'll take our call."

_"Certainly. Hold on one moment."_ We wait as we listen to some classical music that piped through while we are on hold. Less than a minute later, the line is picked up.

_"Since you have called me so soon, is it safe to assume you're coming to Trenton?"_

"Yes, Uncle Joe, we've decided to open a Trenton branch."

_"Oh, thank God. We need some competent people here. Between Mayor Orr and Chief Filippelli, the city is going down the sewer. The Chief isn't so bad, but the Mayor, he doesn't know his ass from his elbow on a good day. If he wasn't so busy covering for little Dickie, maybe he'd do a better job."_

I can't help the laugh from escaping. Little Dickie Orr was a jackass back in the day. I'm glad to see things didn't change for him.

"To open there, we need a few things taken care of, if you can help us, we'd appreciate it."

_"Ranger, anything for you and Jersey. You are still taking good care of my Goddaughter, right?"_

"Yes, Sir. You know she's my everything, her and Julie, that is."

_"Yes, I know that Ranger. What do you need?"_

"We need a location to build our offices. Preferably, we need something centrally located in Trenton, in the business district, but can be elsewhere. However, not in the Burg. It would work best if the property is already zoned commercial and residential. We plan on building a six to ten-story building that will have several small one- or two-bedroom efficiency apartments for our staff. Many of our staff are veterans who often don't have roots anywhere. We provide them with housing until they choose to get a place for themselves or move on. It needs to have room for at least twenty to thirty vehicles. All my employees are licensed to carry firearms, most of us are former or current military. We need to make sure that our applications to carry concealed are accepted and signed off on. Our facility will also have a gun range and holding cells, as we are licensed for out of state apprehensions, and sometimes help out the Feds. I have two guys that will mostly be seen mingling with the gangs, but they are there to keep them in line and to gather intel. I don't want TPD hassling them. Finally, we need cooperation from TPD. If we don't have them to help us, we can't do our job."

_"No problem. I'll have a list of some properties that will fit your specifications sent to you within forty-eight hours. Anything else?"_

"Yes, we need a home for Steph, Julie, and me. I prefer a location outside of Trenton, at least a half-acre, preferably an acre or more. I want someplace that I can easily secure. I don't have a problem building a new home or renovating an existing home. I would like the property within a twenty-minute drive to our headquarters, with good schools nearby. It can be private schools or public schools. I won't subject Julie to the irrational attitudes of the Burg."

_"I'll get started on that as well. As you start selecting people to work in Trenton, send me their dossiers, and I'll get started on the necessary permits. You will receive any help you need from my office, and I'll make sure Chief Filippelli knows he should work with you. When you come up here, I'll set up a meeting with the Chief so you can explain your operation to him. I'm sure once he knows what you will be doing, he will be more than happy to offer you whatever assistance you need."_

"Thank you, Uncle Joe. Is there anything you need from us?"

_"Only one thing, Stephanie, how much are you willing to spend?"_

"Whatever is necessary to get what we want. Cost is no issue. We'd prefer to pay cash, or mostly cash, to avoid carrying a mortgage. We are willing to tear down a building but would prefer an empty lot for the business location."

_"I'll let my people know. Steph, I can't wait to have you back. Don't worry about your family. I'll handle them."_

"Uncle Joe, I'm not worried. Besides, I need to face them someday. Might as well be now."

"Joe, is there anyone who may cause problems for us."

_"Hi, Lester. Unfortunately, yes, there is. Joe Morelli is a detective. He just earned his shield. Morelli's power-hungry and enabled by the women of the Burg. He's the golden boy who does no wrong. He will try to make your job difficult. I can see him pulling you over for any minor infraction, just because of who you are. He's still pissed that he lost to you, Ranger. He wants Stephanie. But I have some interesting information on Joe, and Lester, I think you would like to follow up on some of it. I want him to be stripped of his badge. He doesn't belong on the TPD force, nor does he deserve a badge."_

"It will be my pleasure to take him down," I answer with a smirk.

_"Good. I'll talk to you soon. Thanks."_

"Bye, Uncle Joe. Give my love to Aunt Elisa."

_"Will do, Jersey."_


	57. Chapter 57

**Ranger's POV**

"Rosa, are you sure you don't mind keeping Julie this weekend?"

"No, I don't mind. Julie's an angel, and besides, Rosa and Isa love Julie and miss her. You and Steph go have some alone time. You need to give me another niece or nephew already."

"Don't let Steph hear you say that. She's still sensitive about the miscarriage."

"She shouldn't be. It wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. I know, it stems back to that _pendejo_, but she shouldn't be so hard on herself. Are you still under contract?"

"Yes. I have one more mission to go before I can terminate my contract. There are only eight months left, so I know the call will be coming soon. I highly doubt they will let it expire without sending me out one more time."

"What about Les?"

"He's the same as me, though I think he's considering signing up for one more term. Bobby is done in a year, and Tank retired last year."

"Well, we'll just have to talk some sense into Lester. Don't you get enough of your adrenaline rushes doing what you do?"

"We did when we first opened, but things have settled down here in Miami. Our reputation precedes us, so we don't need to go all ghetto as much. Maybe Trenton is the change we need."

"Trenton? You're opening in Trenton? When did this happen?"

I cringed at my slip of the tongue. Rosa will never let me get away without filling her in. All my sisters are very concerned about Stephanie, and none of them want to see her hurt. They know Trenton will not be easy on her.

"Yesterday. Before you start in, it was Stephanie's idea. Senator Juniak called her, and she decided that if the rest of us were on board, we'd go to Trenton. She feels she's finally ready to face her demons. Don't worry, Rosa, I don't intend to live in the Burg. I intend to avoid the Burg as much as possible, not just for Stephanie, but for Julie as well."

"As long as it was Stephanie's idea, I guess it's okay."

"Look, Rosa, please don't tell Mama or the rest of family yet. There still is a lot of legwork we need to do before we head up to New Jersey. I'll tell the rest of the family once we have a more definitive date set. I also want to talk to Abuela."

"Fine. I won't say anything. Where are you taking, Stephanie?"

"To the Keys. Marco has a house on the beach. It's secluded, private, and secure."

"She'll enjoy it. Don't worry about Julie. She'll be fine."

"Carlos, I'm all set finally. Julie's taking a nap. The puppies must be tiring her out. I told her we'd be back tomorrow for dinner. Thank you, Rosa, for watching her."

"As I was telling my little brother, it's no problem. Julie is a sweetheart. I have the instructions for the puppies and Julie. We'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself. You need some alone time."

We hug and kiss my sister goodbye before heading out. We get into my Porsche Turbo. "Where are we going?"

"The Keys. Marco's house."

"That's perfect. I'm glad we'll be alone for a night. I miss you."

"I know, Babe. It isn't the same when we are constantly worried about Julie coming into our room."

"Yeah, it's harder to have some of our more inventive sessions."

I look over at my wife and feel the blood start to move south. She's wearing a black tank top and jean shorts. Nothing fancy, nothing overtly sexy, but to me, she's a sex goddess. She wears her hair longer now then we were we younger, and since Julie, it seems to be less frizzy, and her curls are looser. Right now, though, her hair is in her signature ponytail. She's leaning back in the seat, looking at the scenery, and I can tell she's going to fall asleep. She was always good for falling asleep in the car.

I remember when my father and Uncle Paul drove us back down after Valerie's wedding. We left Newark on a Thursday morning, after breakfast. Uncle Paul sat in the front with my father driving the first leg. Abuela Rosa and Lester sat in the middle row of the minivan in the captain seats. Stephanie and I were in the back, in the third row. We buckled in and started driving south on I95. Before we even hit the outskirts of Trenton, less than an hour away, Stephanie was passed out, her head in my lap. I sat there, running my hands through her curls, putting the blanket we always kept in the back around her. It made me feel so special, so manly that she felt comfortable enough to sleep on me.

Then, two weeks before we left for West Point, a bunch of our friends got together for a weekend to celebrate our graduation. We rented a six-bedroom house for eight couples. Steph and I secured our own room. That first night there was the first night we ever shared a bed together for an entire night, that is. I knew that I wanted to make love to Steph, but she was embarrassed. Somehow, being in a house with everyone else, knowing that they knew we were having sex made her feel cheap, insecure. As much as I wanted her that night, I would never force myself on her. Instead, she put on my t-shirt and a pair of panties, climbed into bed, and basically slept on top of me. That morning, though, I was rewarded for my gallantry when Stephanie woke me up with the most intense blow job I ever had, well at least at that time. Needless to say, I made love to her after, and the second night, she had no reservations about being with me.

Over the years, many have thought that we would break up, that there would be no way that we would stay together. The guys all said that I would lose interest in Steph, that she was pretty and sexy, but there were far better specimens out there. Women tended to throw themselves at my feet, to openly invite me into their beds, but I never wanted any of them. Even the few times I went to strip clubs with my friends, I never wanted any of the dancers. Yes, some of the dancers were beautiful, some had large, fabulous breasts, but they weren't my Babe. They weren't Stephanie. Yes, I appreciated them for their assets. I am a warm-blooded American male. I could enjoy looking at them, but I never desired to be with them. The only woman who can make me hard with a touch, a look, or word is my Babe. I still can't believe how much I still want her and need her. I can never get enough.

I adjust the air so that it's not too cold. Steph's body temperature drops when she sleeps. I'd prefer that she stays sleeping so she'll have more energy tonight. I don't expect her to get much sleep. Steph's sister Valerie has two daughters. One who is a few months younger than Julie named Angie, and another girl, called Mary Alice, who is four. From what Grandma Mazur says, Mary Alice is a lot like Steph. Val remains living in California and her husband is trying to get into politics, but Joe Juniak is still blacklisting him.

Shortly after Mary Alice was born, Stephanie tried to contact Val. She wanted to develop a relationship with her nieces, and between her nieces and Julie, but Val shut her out. She told Steph that she wanted nothing to do with her or her brat, that Steph was a disgrace because she married me. Steph was upset but has abided by Val's wishes. That was the last time they spoke.

As we get closer to the house, I can't help but wonder how going back to Trenton is going to affect Steph's well-being, her mental stability. I know it will be tough for her, but I will be by her side. I will make sure that no one mistreats my Babe. I will protect her in any way that I can. If I see that it's too much, I'll leave Trenton in Bobby, Tank, and Lester's capable hands and return here to Miami, to the only place where Stephanie has felt truly at home. Where she knows she belongs. As the car starts to slow as I approach Marco's house, Steph starts to wake.

"Sorry, Carlos. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay, Babe. I'm used to it. Besides, now you'll have more energy for what I have planned for us for tonight. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Ocean or pool?"

"I suggest the pool. The water here is a little rough, and we are approaching high tide. Considering what I have planned, the pool is a safer option."

I watch as her eyes glaze over, and I know that she is anticipating our coupling. We still make love almost every day, but it's become tame and predictable. We can't go crazy as we did before Julie, and before Julie was old enough to walk in on us. Then, there was no off-limits place. We'd make love on any surface, in almost any position. I miss those days, those days of losing control and taking what's mine. We'll be able to capture some of that lust and passion back tonight.

"We're safe here?"

I know she's asking out of necessity. Since we joined the Army, especially since the whole fiasco with Carter, we always have to be secure. Even though we don't walk around with our guns and knives on our person in our house, we have weapons placed strategically around the house. We are also monitored by Rangeman. I have a very sophisticated and sensitive system that will recognize any outside threat. Even when we are out in the yard, we will know if someone steps foot on the property who isn't cleared. Since Marco lets the Core team use this house regularly, we have the same security set up here. Cameras are only on the exterior, and the cameras for the yard and private outdoor areas only go on when we set the household alarm for the night.

"Yes, Babe. Same as our home."

"Okay, then."

I pull up to the gate and enter my code. There is a fingerprint scanner as well. Once we are cleared, the gates open, and I drive onto the property. I follow the driveway up to the house, where I go around to the garage on the side. I key in the code for the garage and wait as the door opens. Once it's open, I drive the Porsche in. I park the car, and both Steph and I exit the vehicle. I grab our overnight bag from the backseat, and we head into the main house. We enter the kitchen, where Steph immediately goes to the fridge for a drink. When she opens it, I see it's been stocked as per my request. Steph grabs seltzer water, then opens it and gulps it down. I shake my head. I don't get what she loves about the carbonation.

"I think I'm going to head outside for my swim," Steph says as she pulls off her tank top, then her shorts. She's wearing a tiny string bikini, and I'm rooted to my spot. She looks at me over her shoulder, gazing down to my waist, before she walks outside, putting extra sway in her hips. _Dios_. I quickly snap out of my stupor and rip off my shirt, shoes, and socks, waiting to take off my shorts outside. I was going to get board shorts, but they won't be on long. Might as well skip that step.

I follow her outside, to see her already in the pool, swimming strong laps. I pull off my shorts and dive in, meeting her in the middle. I wrap my arms around her waist, crushing my mouth down on hers. I undo the top of her bikini, letting it float away as I lift her so I can attack her breasts. Steph's breath is already uneven, coming in short spurts. I feel her hips grinding against me. I put her down, to remove her bottoms, and lift her once again, only this time I impale myself inside her. I feel her muscles clench around me, and we both moan in ecstasy.

Our movement is steady, with hands exploring and mouths nipping. We aren't rushed, we're savoring the moment. Steph is kissing my neck when she bites down on my shoulder. The pain is enough to bring me to the brink of explosion. I bring her nipple to my mouth, then I gently nip, causing Steph to fall over the cliff, and I follow her. I slowly make my way over to the edge of the pool, with Stephanie wrapped around me. I place her on the patio, then pull myself out. I help her up before we walk over to the lounge chair. I sit, and Steph straddles me. We kiss again, and I find myself hardening once more. I can never get enough. As our bodies rub against each other, I gently guide Steph onto me. She does most of the work, lifting herself almost entirely off me. I relish the feeling, knowing that this is what being home feels like, Stephanie is my home. While we kiss, moving together slowly, we push ourselves to another climax, moaning each other's names. Steph rests her head on my shoulder, and I hold her, gently running my hand along her spine.

"Go to sleep, Babe, we have plenty of time."

"I love you, Carlos."

Once I feel Steph's breathing even out, I slowly stand, bringing her inside, to the bedroom, where I tuck her in bed before I climb in next to her. A nap sounds like a good idea. Then, we'll both have more energy for later.


	58. Chapter 58

**Lester's POV**

In two days, we're relocating to New Jersey. Huh. Whoever would have thought that we'd leave Miami for New Jersey. I always thought our next branch would be in DC, Atlanta, or New York. I never imagined Trenton, mainly because of Stephanie. But the fact that she pushed for this, well, we'd never deny her anything. The two dogs, Duchess and King, are great family dogs and guard dogs. They are both fiercely protective of Julie, and never leave Ranger or Steph's sides. Considering they're still under a year shows that they have great potential. Julie is excited to be closer to her cousins. All in all, this will be a good business move.

Stephanie and Ranger found a beautiful home in Cream Ridge, which is about 19 miles away from Trenton. It's a little further than they wanted to be, but the house and property were everything they were looking for. Their home is over 3,700 square feet, sitting on a little over two and a half acres. The house is new, built four years ago. The couple who originally purchased the home was recently relocated to Chicago. Aside from adding a fence around the property, adding a six-car garage, and installing security, nothing needed to be done. For $700,000 cash, they bought themselves a house. I still can't believe how far we've come.

As for me, I'm renting an apartment in an upscale building in Trenton. Once we have our headquarters built, I'll move into an apartment there. Ranger and Stephanie are going to have a penthouse apartment there, in the event they need to stay in headquarters, or if Ranger is away. Stephanie doesn't like staying by herself when Ranger is gone. I've offered to stay at the house with her, but she rather stay in their penthouse at our office building. I know it's because she's afraid that she won't be able to protect Julie by herself. I don't blame her. No one knows better than us what trouble we can be in.

Next Saturday, the Core team, Bobby, Tank, Ranger, Stephanie, and I will be dining at Senator Juniak's home with Mayor Orr, his fucking idiot of a son, Dickie, and Police Chief Filippelli with their wives. It's a 'Welcome to Trenton' dinner, guaranteed to piss off the Mayor and hopefully, get us an in with TPD. For our Miami office, we have Eagle who will take over and run things. Eagle was in basic training with me, then went into the SEALs. He retired two years ago, coming to us to work. He's a good leader and will do well in Miami in our absence. Marco will be his SIC and the medic. We have a team of 20 who will be opening Trenton. Five are the Core team, six are from either Boston or Miami, and the other nine are new hires who have been training with the Boston crew or here with us in Miami.

Ranger reached out to Calvin Wittman, Ram, and Jay, who prefers Woody, to work with us in Trenton. They all accepted. We think that Cal, as a former SEAL as well, could be the perfect person to run Trenton when we return to Miami. We hope to be in New Jersey for eighteen months, two years on the outside. After that, we will return here to the home base. Ram, Cal, and Woody all have European ancestry, so they will be better accepted by the Burg. We decided that they will lead any teams that are forced to go into the Burg, at least initially. We feel that once we get ourselves established, the community may be more open to seeing and embracing our diversity.

We were surprised when Hector said that he would come with us to Trenton. We are thrilled because he is by far the best electronics guy we have, but he has a history in Jersey. I hope Filippelli doesn't try to give Hector a hard time. Somewhere along the line, and I'm not quite sure when it happened, Hector has taken to guarding Beautiful as his personal mission. I know Ranger appreciates the extra mile he goes to keep her safe. And, believe it or not, he's the only one that she will allow to act as her bodyguard. They truly have a special relationship and bond.

"Les, did the movers leave on time?"

"Yes, Tank, they left on time, with everything they needed to take. We only have to leave whenever Ranger and Steph give their go-ahead. I'm sure Julie is holding them up, as any six-year-old would."

"Are they meeting us here, at Headquarters, or do we have to meet them at the house?'

"They are coming here. Ella and Luis are flying up, Marco is driving them to the airport. The dogs are traveling with them in the Jet. Steph didn't want them cooped up in the car for so long. That's part of the reason why the jet is going. Then, the dogs can have free reign after takeoff."

Tank nods in agreement. "Any word on if they are on their way here yet?"

"No, I was about to text him."

At that moment, my phone ring. "Yo."

_"We're on the move. ETA fifteen minutes. Be ready to roll out."_

"Gotcha," I reply before I hear dead air. "That was Ranger. They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Now, we know Ranger, and we know him well. He wants us in the cars, with them idling, ready to roll the moment he arrives. He won't be happy if he must wait for us. So, we call Bobby and tell him to get his ass down to the garage. Tank and I then both go to take a final leak. We make sure that we have water, nuts, fruit, and some other healthy snacks. Ranger isn't one to stop often, but we know that with Stephanie and Julie riding along, we will stop more frequently.

Ranger is driving his Cayenne while Tank, Bobby, and I are driving up in Tank's Hummer. We'll stop in North Carolina tonight to sleep, then will make the rest of the trip to Jersey tomorrow night. We hope to pull into their house by eight. Exactly fifteen minutes after the text, Ranger pulls into the garage, but surprisingly, he parks the car. The passenger door opens, with Stephanie taking Julie out of the backseat. I roll down my window.

"What's going on? Is the munchkin okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She wants to say one final goodbye to everyone." Steph and Julie then head for the elevator. I guess it will be at least another ten to fifteen minutes.

"I should have made you guys meet us at the house. Julie and Steph have been driving me crazy. Not only did Julie want to say goodbye, but so did Stephanie. Stephanie has our route planned and asked me to give you this. As you see, we are frequently stopping. Steph says that Julie shouldn't sit in her car seat for so long. We're never going to get there."

"Ranger, we're not on a time schedule. We're not set to open until next Monday. The rest of the team is already there, getting things ready. It will be fine. They know what they're doing. Ella and Luis will have our temporary office space set up. We have enough rooms at the hotel secured so that the staff all has a place to stay. It will be fine. The building is expected to be completed in two months. Everything will be fine." Tank reassures our leader.

Ranger sighs. "I'm not concerned about business; I'm concerned about Stephanie. She's been dragging the last couple of days. When she doesn't think I'm watching, I've seen her trying to give herself a pep talk. She's been getting up in the middle of the night when she thinks I'm sleeping to sneak into the bathroom to cry. As much as she says she's ready to face the Burg and her past, I don't think she really is. I'm afraid that she's going to revert back to that abused girl she was when I met her. She's so much more than that, such a strong woman, I hate seeing her hurting. I've tried to talk to her, but she's shutting me out. I don't know what to do." He finishes, running his hand through his hair, his nervous tell that he's usually able to hide.

"Carlos, Steph will be fine. We won't let anyone hurt her. She's come too far to revert back. We'll insulate her. You don't need to worry. We got her back."

"I just hope I don't get called soon. My contract expires at the end of the year. I'm not signing a new contract, but as far as the brass is concerned, I'm going to re-up. I'm afraid if the brass knows I'm done that I'll be sent on a suicide mission. Les, what about you? Are you retiring?"

"No, not yet. I think I want one more go."

"Bro, don't you think you're getting too old for this shit? I mean, you're thirty-two. If you re-sign, you won't be finished until you're thirty-six. You need to rethink things, man. The next generation isn't as good as we were."

"I know, but what do I have? I don't have a wife and kid to worry about. I'm on my own."

"But you have a family who loves you and worries about you. Les, Steph worries about you. You know it would destroy her if anything happened to you, almost as much as if it were me."

"I'll think about it, but no promises."

At that moment, we hear the ding of the elevator and watch as Steph and Julie emerge. Both have tears in their eyes. I watch as Ranger walks over to his girls, wrapping his arms around them. I feel a pang of jealousy. Why can't I have what he has? I think back to Sydney, who I try not to think about, and wonder what could have been. If I'm honest with myself, I'll admit that she is the only woman I love. I am in love with her. Why couldn't I have kept in touch after that night? Why did I treat her like a whore? She's so much better than that. I often wonder if I should look her up, but what would I say? I shake my head. It's no use thinking about what could have been. I just need to focus on the future.


	59. Chapter 59

**Carlos' POV**

We arrive at our new home later than expected, about four hours after our ETA. There was a multi-vehicle accident outside of Baltimore, which held us up. Steph insisted since traffic was so bad that we stop and spend some time on the Baltimore waterfront, for Julie's sake. However, I know that she was trying to put off returning to New Jersey. Since our marriage, we only return here for holidays and major celebrations, never staying more than a weekend, either in Newark or in the house at Point Pleasant. We finally arrive, and Steph takes an exhausted Julie to her room, which is beautiful and sets her to sleep. We want to set up the guys in our guest rooms, but instead, they want to stay in the basement. They are heading to their own apartments in the morning.

Once she ensures that everyone has adequate blankets and such, she returns to our master suite. It was there that I found her, back against the headrest in the middle of the bed, crying with her knees to her chest.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask as I sit down next to her, pulling her on to my lap."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"No, Querida, you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know why I thought I could do this. I don't know why I thought I could come back to New Jersey, to Trenton, to the Burg. I can't do it. I haven't been able to sleep, I keep having nightmares, and on top of it, I think I have some type of stomach bug."

"You can do anything you want, Babe. You know that. I am so proud of the woman you are today. You are strong, resilient, confident, sexy, intelligent, and loving. You are a wonderful mother to Julie, and the best wife a man could ever hope for. I love you even more now than I did when we were younger. I want you even more. I never tire of you. I can't get over how much I need you, Stephanie. I am here, next to you, always. I will support you and back you up. No one will be able to hurt you on my watch. You have men who will give their lives willingly for you, who will protect you to all ends of the Earth. Never doubt your importance or your worth. The Burg isn't worthy of you. You and I, together, are going to show them how wrong they are and how perfect we are."

"What if Joe corners me? I don't see him backing off or staying away simply because I'm married. I can't go around everywhere, with someone guarding me. I need to be independent here like I was in Miami. When I'm working, I'll have a partner, but in my time, I want to feel comfortable buying donuts or getting pizza from Pino's. What will I do?"

"You will be you. You will have your gun and your knife. You will be aware of your surroundings, and you will fight back. You won't let Joe get away with taKing something from you again. You know, you can still press charges. Uncle Joe will back you up."

"I know, Carlos, but I don't want to go there. I don't want to relive it. It's bad enough, I must relive it in my dreams. God, Carlos, I feel so weak, so…so…unworthy of you. I don't know why every time I enter this state, I feel so inadequate."

"Look, we'll find you a therapist here, someone who can help you cope with the transition, deal with facing your past. Call your doctor in Miami tomorrow and ask for recommendations. Maybe they have an associate up here. But regardless, tell me how you feel, please don't shut me out. T_e quiero, mi amor_."

I feel her sobs start to subside and know that she'll be better in the morning. However, I'm concerned about this bug she thinks she has. I've noticed that she's been spending more time in the bathroom in the morning, but by the time she emerges, she looks healthy. "Tell me about the bug."

"Well, it's really kind of stupid. It seems that every morning for the last week when I get up, I feel really sick. Almost as if I'm going to vomit. Then, it goes away, but I don't have much of an appetite until around ten. I hate the smell of coffee, and I don't want to look at peanut butter."

By the time she finishes her little description, I have a smile on my face. She glances up at me. "Why are you smiling? You think this is fun?"

"No, Babe, but I think this means Julie's going to be a big sister."

I watch her face as the look of shock vanishes to fear of happiness. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, Babe. When was your last period?"

"Before we went to the Keys. Holy Mother of God, I'm pregnant. Do you think Bobby has a pregnancy test?"

"Babe, probably not, but I'm sure Ella will pick one up for us if we ask. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if there was one in the bathroom. You now, Ella is highly observant."

Steph jumps up and runs into the bathroom. I hear doors open and close; finally, I hear her shout, "yes."

"I take it, Ella purchased one."

"She did. I'll take it in the morning. That's the best time. I hope I don't lose this one."

"Babe, you won't. Think positively. You'll be fine. Besides, we have our family nearby. I'm sure Celia, Mariela, Rosa, and Isabella will be more than happy to help us, along with Mama and Tia Celia. Leah, Maria, and Anna are also old enough to help out. I don't think you need to worry."

"But what if you are called out on your last mission? What if something happens to you? How will I do this without you?"

"It's a real possibility that I could be called out, you know that. I'm in the twilight of my contract. But remember, I am the best. I'm not saying it to be cocky or arrogant, but I know that I can protect myself. I have a lot to lose, a lot to fight for, to come home to. I didn't stop fighting that first mission, and I won't stop now. Then, I only had you. Now I have you, Julie, and another potential child. I won't go down without a fight. However, if God decides that it's my time, you will never be alone. You have Lester, you have all the Rangemen, you have Ella and Luis. You have our family. You will never be alone. Now stop thinking about the worst-case scenarios. Stressing yourself out isn't good for you or for the baby. Right now, I'm here, and I will stay by your side as long as I am breathing. Te quiero, mi amor."

I help her get undressed, then hand her one of my t-shirts. She slips it over her head, then slides into bed. I pull on my boxers, climbing in next to her. We used to sleep in our birthday suits, but an inquisitive and sometimes scared six-year-old trained us to wear clothes to bed. We still keep her monitor on, so we know if we need to stop what we're doing. We don't get interrupted by Julie as much as we used to, but nonetheless, we don't want to take any chances.

I pull Stephanie into my arms, rubbing circles on her belly, where I hope our second child is growing. I am excited at the prospect of becoming a father again; hopefully, this time getting to see the pregnancy through. I pray, for Stephanie's sake, that if we are indeed expecting, that this baby goes to term and is born healthy. I don't know if Steph can emotionally handle a third miscarriage. Once I hear her breathing even out, I allow myself to follow Stephanie to sleep.

* * *

We wake up at six, which is late for us, but not surprising since we spent the last two days driving from Miami to New Jersey. After I take care of business, I pull on shorts and a t-shirt. I sit on the bed and wait for Stephanie. She comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing yoga pants and one of my t-shirts on, with the pregnancy test in her hand. We wait for the requisite three minutes then look at the little stick.

"There's a plus sign! That means I'm pregnant. Carlos, we're having another baby."

I kiss my Babe, so happy and excited. "Thank you, Querida."

"For what?"

"For giving me the gift of fatherhood."

"You did have a part in this."

"Yes, but if you weren't open to becoming a mom, we wouldn't be here. _Te quiero_."

"_Te quiero_ Carlos." We kiss once more. "I don't want to tell anyone until I get through my first trimester. Especially Julie. I don't want her to be hurt if…"

"Babe, everything will be fine. You need to think positively. Come on, let's get downstairs. The guys will be up here soon, thinKing we're in trouble."

We get up, heading out our door going downstairs. Our home is in Cream Ridge, which is about twenty miles from Trenton, and about a forty-five-minute drive there. While part of me would like to be closer, our commute is about the same as it was in Miami when you factor in the traffic.

We found this four-year-old colonial for sale in July. The owners, who had the home built, worked for one of the pharmaceutical companies in Delaware. They were being transferred to another facility in Chicago. The house is 3,756 square feet and sits on 2.6 acres. I was able to put a wall around the perimeter, setting up our top of the line security. When you enter the home from the main entrance, you walk into a two-story foyer with a double-faced staircase leading to the second floor. On the second floor, we have our bedrooms. The master suite takes up about a quarter of the second floor, where we have an ensuite bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi tub, separate roomy shower stall, toilet, and double vanity. There is a linen closet, also in the bathroom. There is white tile with burnt toast accents from floor to ceiling, with a white tile floor. The shower has glass doors which are frosted for privacy. Ella and Stephanie picked out towels that match the colored accents of the tiles. Our bedroom itself has six windows, all bullet-resistant tinted glass. We have blackout shades that close using a remote, and shutters that can cover the outside of the windows. There is enough space for us to have a small desk, suitable to work with a laptop if we chose. We purchased a California King bed and have the most beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets that are very soft and luxurious. There are his and her walk-in closets, where we installed a gun safe and a traditional safe.

The second bedroom is a princess suite, which is Julie's room. Her room is slightly smaller than ours, also with an ensuite bathroom. Her bathroom has a tub, toilet, and vanity. It is done in white tiles halfway up the wall, then a lilac paint to the ceiling. Julie has towels that match the color. Her room is painted almond, with a purple accent wall. She also has several windows, with the same safety features as ours. We got her a twin canopy bed. Her bedding is white with purple and pink butterflies, and we have several framed prints of butterflies on her walls. She also has a desk in her room and a walk-in closet.

On the other side of the hall are two bedrooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom between them. Those rooms will be perfect for the baby and as a possible playroom. Our bedroom is big enough that we could keep the bassinet in the corner, at least for the first few months. Though, if this baby is anything like Julie, he or she will prefer their own room, which is fine by us, especially once Stephanie is cleared to resume all normal activities. You would think for two people who have been separated for months at a time that we could better handle being celibate, but being in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, and not being allowed to make love to Steph is the worst form of torture for me. I'd rather be waterboarded.

As I head downstairs, I take a good look at the decorating Stephanie and Ella did from Miami. We had pictures and measurements of all the rooms at various times in the day and devised our scheme based on those pictures. All furniture, art, rugs, and paint were picked out in Miami. To the right of the main entrance is our living room with a fireplace. The living room has enormous two-story windows that let in a fantastic amount of natural light. We painted this room a light tan. We wanted to capture the sunlight, but not make it blinding. The couch is a light sandy leather sectional with recliners at either end. There's plenty of room for the three, and soon to be four, of us to relax together. We have two comfortable oversized chairs that match the couch in front of one of the windows. The tables are oak with a light finish. On the wall that gets the least amount of light, we have a large portrait of Stephanie and me in our dress uniforms from our wedding day. Around that picture is frames of various sizes and shapes, documenting our past, from infancy until now. Julie has a starring role in many of those pictures.

On the mantle, Stephanie has a vase of fresh flowers that we will replace at least weekly. Stephanie loves fresh bouquets, and I love buying them for her. Next to the arrangement are family pictures, along with Julie's school picture. When you walk through the living room to the back of the house, you enter the formal dining room. The dining room is big enough to fit a table for 20, a china cabinet, and a server. The walls in this room are painted a vibrant, emerald green that brings out the jewel tone. We have oak furniture here as well, in a traditional design.

The kitchen is painted harvest moon yellow, which is bright enough against the cherry cabinets without being too bright. There is a black granite countertop with an eat-in kitchen, a center work island, and a breakfast bar. Beyond the kitchen is our solarium, which is white, with wicker furniture. On the other side of the house are a den/playroom for Julie and our office. There's a small room near the garage entrance that houses the security equipment.

When we go into the basement, we have even more space. There, I have a small gym with a total body workout machine, a treadmill, a stationary bike, and mats, where Steph can do yoga or Pilates, or where we can work on our hand-to-hand. In another section is a small but efficient laundry room. There's a home theatre that seats sixteen, and finally, a 'man cave' complete with a wet bar. The couch there pulls out into a bed, and we also have a couple of air mattresses, which I'm sure Lester and Bobby put to good use last night.

The house has central air and heat. When we exit to the backyard, we have a sizeable two-level patio of pavers in a blue and tan scheme, which leads to a built-in kidney-shaped pool. Beyond the patio, we also have a huge swing set and jungle gym for Julie, plus a giant trampoline. The swing set and jungle gym were built by the Amish from Lancaster, Pennsylvania. You pick a design, and they come to your home to put it together. It's hand-crafted and guaranteed to last a lifetime. It was more money than a commercial constructed set, but well worth it when it comes to quality. Off to the side, we had a dog run set up, which is concrete and grass. That is where we want the dogs to do their business. We don't mind them running around the yard, but we don't want to risk Julie stepping in any doggie land mines. There's a small wooden fence around the dog run, but no gate. We want the dogs to guard us when we are outside. They can't do that if they can get locked into a run. However, the fence is low enough that they would be able to jump over it. It is only there to keep the people, namely Julie, out.

I am impressed with how great the house looks. I never realized Stephanie has such an eye for decorating. Our Miami home was a new home when we purchased it and came mostly furnished since we opted to buy most of the staging furniture. Our house in Virginia wasn't anything we put effort into, knowing it was temporary. But this home has our stamp on it.

Lester, Tank, and Bobby are in the kitchen, eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs. I smell the coffee, and I am grateful that my friends are here. I think that things are off to a great start here in New Jersey.


	60. Chapter 60

**Stephanie's POV**

We arrived in New Jersey a few days ago, on Tuesday night. Since then, I've spent most of my time organizing our home. Ella did a great job of decorating and taking care of the household supplies. Still, I needed to put our clothes away, arrange our office, and get Julie's room set up. I also had to register Julie for school. She will be attending a highly rated private school halfway between our home and Trenton. Since Rangeman is their new security company, we know Julie will be in good hands.

Tonight, we are going by Uncle Joe's. It's our coming-out party, so to speak. He has invited the Core team to meet and schmooze with Mayor Orr, his sleazy son Dickie and his wife, Lisa, and TPD Chief Jim Filippelli. From what I gathered after talking to Eddie and Carl, who are both officers with TPD, Chief Filippelli is glad that we are coming aboard. He is looking forward to the support we can give his officers. Mayor Orr and his son, Dickie, on the other hand, are not happy. They wanted a different company here, apparently, one run by Dickie's college roommate. I think Dickie is more concerned that we will find out about how he sneaks his mistresses into his office.

I don't know much about Dickie's wife, though. Her name is Lisa, and he met her while attending school in California. They dated for a while, then broke up for about two weeks the Christmas before they married, later they reconciled. They got married in 2005, on Valentine's Day. Everyone was surprised that they got married, but when Lisa had a baby at the end of August, it made sense. She had the start of a decent career. Still, once she had her daughter, Layla, she was relegated to stay at home mom and housewife, as a good Burg wife should be while Dickie continued to rise through the law firm, he works in. Now, he is a partner.

Uncle Joe moved out of the Burg when he was elected Mayor of Trenton about twenty years ago to a lovely estate in Hamilton Township. He is now living in a charming colonial with a lot of space for entertaining. We pull up to the house, parKing in the spacious circular driveway, and walk up the steps to the front wrap-around porch. We ring the doorbell, which is immediately answered by Aunt Elisa. Aunt Elisa is wearing a pretty burgundy suit dress, with stocKings and sensible heels that match. Her short hair is elegantly styled, similar to the way Annette Benning's hair is styled in "The American President." She definitely has the role of Senator's wife down pat.

"Stephanie, Carlos, I'm so glad you both could make it. It is nice to have you nearby again. I daresay we are looking forward to switching over to your company for our security. Where's your precious Julie?"

"Hi, Aunt Elisa. Julie is with Ella tonight. She wasn't feeling great and has a slight fever. We thought it best to keep her home. Plus, we don't want her too close to the Dick."

"I understand, dear. Well, I know Lester here, but who are these other two imposing gentlemen?" Aunt Elisa asks after kissing my cheeks and inviting us in.

"I'm Pierre DuPont, but everyone calls me Tank, ma'am." Tank said with his Louisiana accent seeping through since he turned on the charm. "This skinny guy next to me is our company medic, Robert Brown, but he prefers to be called Bobby."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Please, make yourselves comfortable out on the patio. Since it is such a beautiful evening, we decided to start outdoors. Stephanie, I love that dress. Where did you get it?"

"Thanks. I got it in a small boutique in Miami. They have the best clothes and are incredibly reasonable. Perhaps if you ever visit us in Miami, I can take you there." I tell her. I am wearing a teal dress with a modest neckline and cap sleeves. The dress hugs my curves, tight enough that it accentuates my figure but loose enough that I can move quickly, and it doesn't cling. It ends about three inches above my knees. I'm wearing a pair of matching FMPs. I don't get to don my heels often, but when I do, I make it count. My hair is down since the lack of humidity is allowing my curls to fall softly.

"Jersey, Ranger, gentlemen, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad you decided to come home to help us out here."

"Hi, Uncle Joe. You know you can call me Stephanie."

"I know, dear, but I'd rather use Jersey when we're in business mode. It will help to make the Orrs take you more seriously. Santos, nice to see you. I heard you are considering signing a new contract. I'd like to advise against that. You're too old, you need to retire while you are still healthy."

"Hello, Senator. Thank you for the advice. I'll take it into consideration. I know Jersey keeps telling me I should retire as well. Hey, did she put you up to this?"

"No, Lester. I'm saying it as someone who respects you, someone who cares for you. You always protected Stephanie, did your best to keep her safe. I'm repaying the favor."

We hear the doorbell ring and know that the rest of the guests have arrived. Aunt Elisa leaves to let them in, while I move next to Carlos, needing to be close to him to have the strength to face these ghosts from my past. Carlos, Lester, Tank, and Bobby are each wearing black suits and button-down dress shirts, Carlos is black, Les in a wine red, Tank in gray, and Bobby in navy blue with matching ties. Uncle Joe is dressed similarly, except his shirt is white.

We hear their voices before we see them, and I swear, one voice sounds vaguely familiar. "Lisa, you know where the bathroom is, we'll be on the patio."

Out walks Mayor Orr, his creepy son Richard, who everyone calls Dickie, Mrs. Orr, who has always been kind to me, and a man with another woman who I guess is the police chief and his wife.

"Mayor Orr, Chief, I'd like to introduce you to the owners of Rangeman Securities, Ranger, Jersey, Lester, Bobby, and Tank. Trenton is their third branch. They already have branches in Miami and Boston. Gentlemen, and Jersey, this is Mayor Richard Orr, his wife Delia; I believe you are already acquainted with his son Dickie. This is Police Chief Jim Filippelli and his wife, Ava."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that this will be the start of a wonderful friendship and business partnership." I say, as the go-to people person of the group. While Ranger and Lester can schmooze the best of them over negotiations, they aren't great at small talk. Tank tends to scare people because of his sheer size, and Bobby, well he can be a little shy sometimes.

"Stephanie, right? You're Ellen and Frank Plum's daughter." Mrs. Orr said.

"Yes, ma'am, though I prefer to be called Jersey now, especially when discussing business. It's safer that way. It's a name I got in college, and it stuck."

"I understand, dear."

"Ah, here is Dickie's lovely wife, Lisa."

Carlos, Lester, and I turn to look at Lisa, and we almost fall over. "Sydney?" I exclaim. "How the heck did you end up in Jersey?"

"Oh my God, Steph? Carlos? I didn't realize that Ranger and Jersey were you. Are you both still together?"

"Yeah, Syd, we've been married for seven years now. We have a six-year-old daughter, Julie."

"Wow! That's great, Stephanie, we'll have to schedule a playdate so our daughters can get to know each other. Our daughter, Layla, will be six years old in a week. She's home with her nanny." I hear the disdain in Sydney's voice when she talks of using a nanny.

"Why are you going by 'Lisa?'"

"Lisa is my middle name. When I was in school, Dickie and I met in a class. Somehow, on the roster, my name was listed as Lisa instead of Sydney. I tried to explain to the professor that my name was Sydney, but he kept calling me Lisa. Since Dickie said that when we met, I was Lisa, I will always be Lisa to him. So, I just started using it instead."

I noticed that Syd is completely ignoring Lester and that Lester has walked as far away as possible, engaging in a conversation with Chief Filippelli. I wonder what happened between them. When they broke up, I thought it was amicable, at least, that what Les told us.

"Do you have any pictures of your daughter, Steph?"

"Yeah, I do. Just give me a minute." I grab my purse and pull out a small photobook I have in there. I brought it to show pictures of Julie to Aunt Elisa and Uncle Joe.

"My goodness, she's precious. She's the perfect blend of you and Carlos."

"Thanks. Do you have pictures of Layla?"

At that, Mrs. Orr came rushing over. She practically threw her "Grandma's Brag Book" in my hands. "My little Layla is so pretty and perfect. She has the most piercing green eyes."

I open the book and look at a pretty little girl with Sydney's face and body type. Her hair is lighter, a blend between Sydney's and Dickie's, but her eyes, I know those eyes well. There's only one person who has those eyes, and he's standing on the other side of the patio. I can tell, from the shift in Carlos' weight, that he sees what I see. Unless I am mistaken, and I rarely am, this child, Layla, is Lester's daughter. Now I think I understand why they are both ignoring each other. The question is, when did they have sex?


	61. Chapter 61

**Lester's POV**

Saturday night was a night from hell. I haven't seen nor talked to Sydney since New Year's Day, six years ago. Now, she's married to that dickhead Dickie Orr. I don't buy her story of why she's being called Lisa. Sydney doesn't sound Italian or Hungarian, Lisa does, so she fits Dickie's image better. I saw pictures of their daughter, and I felt as though I was looking at one of my sisters. It left me wondering if that little girl is my daughter. If she is, I want in on her life. It wasn't right for Sydney to just leave me out, to not inform me that I had a daughter. If she wants to stay with Dickie, that's fine, but I want to at least be "Uncle Lester." I doubt that Dickie knows, though. I can't see him raising a child that doesn't belong to him. Then again, he is manipulative enough to use that knowledge as a bargaining chip.

I'm in my office, trying to decide if I should run a background search on Sydney when Stephanie comes storming in, slamming my door closed behind her. I glance up, seeing her hands on her hips, her glare in place, and steam rising from her head. Shit. I'm in trouble.

"When did you fuck Sydney and walk out the door? When did you toss her aside? I thought she meant more to you than a one-fucKing-night stand. You could barely look at her, and I saw hurt, pain, and humiliation flash through her eyes when she looked at you. I saw your eyes on her daughter. What did you do, _hermano?_" By the end of her rant, she had calmed down a bit and collapsed into a chair. I know I should come clean with Steph.

I sigh. "Do you remember when I accompanied Abuela back to Miami that first Christmas that you and Carlos were married, after that mission from hell?"

"Yes."

"Well, Tank, Bobby, and I bumped into Sydney at a party in Miami. She was newly single, and we started to hang out. We danced all night long, and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, I was in her hotel room, and we were making love. I don't remember how many rounds we went, all I know is that I used up my supply of condoms. She told me she was on the pill, and that it was fine. Then, in the morning, when I woke up and realized what I did, I couldn't face her. I left her a letter telling her goodbye that I wasn't the man for her. That even though I loved her, I couldn't be her mate. I walked out of the hotel room and never looked back. The timing of the birth of her daughter, Layla, matches with our night together. There is an excellent possibility that Layla is my daughter."

"So, what are you going to do about it? You know, there's a chance that Sydney doesn't know that Layla is yours. She may believe that Layla is Dickie's daughter. Are you going to break up and destroy her marriage?"

"No, I won't do that. I just need to know. Look, Stephanie, I was an ass. I fucked countless women. I don't even know how many, all over the world. I always covered up, started carrying more condoms with me on a night on the prowl. I was, and still am, searching for my perfect woman. I don't think she exists. Sydney was the closest I ever came. I regret that night. Not seeing Sydney, not making love to Sydney, but the way I left. I wish I was more courageous and honest with myself to have tried for a real relationship with Sydney. We might have burnt out, but we could have been good. Instead, I was too fucKing scared, too fucKing honorable. After what I saw you go through when Ranger was missing, I didn't want to do that to someone, I didn't want to do that to Sydney. She wouldn't understand the way you did. I fucked up."

"Yes, you did. Look, don't do anything. Let me hang with Sydney. She called yesterday to set up a playdate with Julie and Layla. Layla is going to the school Julie will be attending. I'll see what I can find out. She's likely to tell me more than you. You're right, Les, you are a fucking coward. I only hope you didn't throw away your one chance at happiness."

I watch as Stephanie gets up, walks out of my office, leaving my door closed in her wake. I decided to open my computer and run a search on Richard Orr Jr. and Sydney Lisa Orr. I type their names in the search engine and wait for the computer to spit data back out at me. Do I want a six-year-old daughter? Do I want to be an instant father? I think of Ranger and Julie; I know that I love Julie as if she were my daughter. She has me wrapped around her finger just as she has her father. I would do anything for that little girl. Now, I think of my contract. If I re-sign, if I take another chance, I could risk never knowing my daughter, of her, never knowing me. I feared that lifestyle six years ago, but now, it doesn't scare me so much. I want a family. I want what Ranger has with Steph. I guess I need to face this head-on, to see what happens.

My computer dings and I see the results in front of me. As I read Dickie's file, I know, without a doubt, that Layla is mine. Now, does Sydney know?


	62. Chapter 62

**Sydney's POV**

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners._ I am sitting in church, saying a rosary, praying for a sign to tell me what I should do. I never thought, in a million years, that I would run into Lester. I never thought, in a million years, that my daughter, my beautiful Layla, wasn't Dickie's daughter. But now, after seeing Lester again, I know, without a doubt, that Layla is his daughter. What am I going to do?

New Year's Eve. That was the night Layla was conceived. I didn't realize that was the night. Now it makes more sense that she was early, or at least I thought she was ahead of schedule. Who would know that a chance encounter one night would lead to me getting pregnant? Dickie and I dated in college and were on our way to an engagement and marriage, but then, we had a fight. We broke up right before Christmas. That's why I returned home to Miami for the holidays. I wanted away from California, away from Dickie. When I met Lester that night and felt that spark that was always between us, I thought that it was a sign, that he would return to my life. The future I envisioned in high school would become a reality. But that didn't happen. Instead, he left me heartbroken, and now I realize, pregnant.

When I returned to California the following week, Dickie and I reconciled. I discovered a month later, on Valentine's Day, that I was pregnant. Fortunately, we got engaged the weekend before, so we were able to elope without too much suspicion, at least until I announced my pregnancy after we tied the knot. Although my in-laws were concerned about how it would affect Dickie's political aspirations, they felt that since we were married when Layla was born, everything would be fine. I could care less.

When Layla was three, we moved to New Jersey, to Hamilton Township, a short ride from the Chambersburg section of Trenton where Dickie grew up. He immediately started working for a very prestigious law firm, making a name for himself. We spoke about having another child, but Dickie wants to wait a little longer. Something about him wanting a newborn or pregnant wife for his first political campaign. He made me drop Sydney, said that it wasn't a "Burg" name and that my middle name, Lisa, fit the Burg better. I didn't really want to argue. I learned early on that arguing with Dickie was pointless. He's never been physical with me, but he comes from the mindset that the man is always right, and the good little wife must obey her husband. When we were in California, I was able to have my own life and career, but once here in Jersey, that went away. I finally understood what Stephanie had told me years ago, sitting on the beach in Miami. I should have listened to her and run away once I found out Dickie was from the Burg.

Don't get me wrong, I love my husband. He is a good man and a good father. He treats me well. We have a lovely house, I drive a high-end vehicle, Layla goes to an excellent private school, and I wear beautiful designer clothes. I volunteer for a few different organizations, maKing use of my Public Relations degree to help those organizations make more money by better advertising their events. Dickie says my philanthropic endeavors are worthy and make him proud. He's only pleased because he can publicly benefit from my hard work, but then again, I am his wife. However, our sex life isn't great. Dickie is a selfish lover. I guess with a name like Dickie, what should I expect? We have sex often, but I rarely climax. The few times that I was with Lester, I always climaxed multiple times. He was such a generous lover, even when we were both young and inexperienced. That night we conceived Layla; well, that was a magical night.

I still can't get over Steph and Carlos. Stephanie is such a different woman from the girl I first met. She is so strong, so confident. I'm glad that she's found herself. Seeing her and Carlos together was heartwarming. They still are completely and utterly in love with each other. I couldn't help but notice how they always sought each other out, that whenever they were within touching distance, they held hands, or caressed each other. It was subtle, a hand on her lower back, the tucking of a loose curl, the hand on the shoulder. When we sat in the living room, after dessert, Carlos pulled Steph on his lap to make room for everyone to sit. His hands wrapped around her waist, gently resting on her belly. She leaned back into him, clearly content. She and Lester still have a great friendship, and I can see that Tank and Bobby fit right in with them.

I know that Stephanie suspects that Layla is Lester's daughter. I have no doubt that she is probably interrogating him. I wonder if he ever told her about that night? She was always so damned intuitive. I know she will figure it out. I just don't know how I'm going to react if she confronts me about the situation.

I know that Dickie won't release me, he won't let me divorce him, ever. I signed a strict pre-nuptial, which prohibits me from getting any money from Dickie in a divorce unless he is unfaithful. Unfortunately, I know that he is faithful. I don't want to keep Lester from Layla, he deserves to know his daughter, but can I pull off him being "Uncle Lester?" Will Dickie allow him to be in her life? As I sit here in this pew, I wonder how my life would have been different with Lester. I'm sure, by now, that we'd have a few kids. He came from a large family, as did Carlos. In his family, the men catered to their women. I saw that in Carlos' father, in Lester's stepfather, and when Abuela spoke of her own husband. I saw first-hand that Carlos was most concerned about Stephanie.

It was strange. When dessert was served, Stephanie declined coffee, and instead, asked for tea. She settled for an herbal tea, and Carlos did the same. I saw how Carlos made sure the coffee pot was not near Steph. I wonder if she's pregnant. I remember having such strong aversions to random smells. To be honest, I'm surprised they don't have a brood of children. They were, and are, so connected.

I finish my rosary, glancing at my watch. It's noon. Typically, on Mondays, I spend time at the St. Francis Blood Donation Center, but they aren't running a drive today. I decide to spend that hour shopping. We have a couple of significant fundraisers coming up, and I need appropriate evening wear. I sigh. That means conservative with a capital 'C.' No more sexy little numbers, no more seductive but classy dresses, no more FMPs. Instead, it's modestly cut dresses that show no cleavage and covers my shoulders, a skirt ending at the knee or below, and a high enough back that I can still wear a bra. I must wear sensible heels and my hair in an updo from the 1950s. I swear I wear the same dresses Queen Elizabeth wore when she was thirty.

I turn on my phone, seeing a message from Stephanie. She wants to get the girls together this week for a play date. As much as I want Layla to meet Julie, I'm afraid to be with Steph. I know she'll ask, but will she pry if I don't want to tell? Maybe I should confide in her. I know she is trustworthy and loyal. If I avoid her, then she'll get even more suspicious. Hell, here I think that Lester is available, that he wants to be in Layla's life, and that he still, in some part of his heart, loves me. I'm not sure anymore that Lester ever did love me.

I decide to text Steph back, setting up a meeting time on Friday. Steph texts back to meet at her home. Shit. Oh well, why not. At least I won't have to worry about Dickie finding out. As I pull into the parking lot of the boutique where I buy my gowns, I can't help but believe that my life as I know it is about to change.


	63. Chapter 63

**Stephanie's POV**

Today, Sydney, or as I should call her now, Lisa is coming over with Layla. I get to meet my niece for the first time. I wonder if she is like Lester in any way other than just her looks. I know that Lisa might try to deflect, to deny that Layla is Lester's, but I know Les almost as well as I know myself. I also know his family, my family, well. Layla is a Santos. No doubt about it. I invited them here, mostly because I don't want any possibility of bumping into someone I know. I'm not yet ready to face the ghosts from the Burg. That will happen next Saturday, at the big fundraiser for St. Francis. Rangeman is a prominent benefactor of the hospitals in Miami, Boston, and now Trenton. We know that our men could get injured in the line of duty. We want the ability to have guards posted and to get Bobby or our local medic in with the doctors in the event of a severe injury. The best way to accomplish that is to throw exorbitant amounts of money at the administrators. Besides, it helps to ensure that the best medical equipment and doctors are available if we need them. It is a win-win for everyone involved, including the general public. The philanthropy also helps our image within the community. Lord knows we need all the help we can get here in Trenton.

At one, I hear the alarm sound, informing me of a guest. I go to the monitor, seeing Lisa at the gate. I buzz her through, closing the gates behind her car. I watch the monitors as she drives up to the house. I open the door for her as she and Layla exit. Julie, who finally realized someone was here, comes running to the front door.

"Mommy, is this my new friend Layla?"

"Yes, Julie. This is Layla and this is Layla's mommy Aunt Lisa. Lisa knew Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Lester, when we were in high school, living in Miami. We were friends then."

"Wow. That's cool. Hiya Layla. My name is Julie. Do you want to see my puppies?"

"I hope you don't mind Julie showing Layla our dogs. They are six months old but are on the larger side. They are adorable, but great guard dogs."

"No, I don't. In fact, Layla loves dogs."

"Please, come in. I don't know why I'm letting you stand on the porch. Come, we'll go in the yard. Then, Julie and Layla will have more room to run around and play."

"Thanks, Steph. Layla, sweetheart, give Aunt Stephanie the ice cream."

"Here, Aunt Stephanie. Mommy and I brought ice cream. Here."

"Thank you, Layla. Julie and I love ice cream."

"Mommy and me too. Mommy, can I go see the puppies?"

"Of course, Layla."

"Yay!" Layla and Julie run towards the yard while Lisa and I follow. I pause in the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer before leading Lisa outside. I offer her a drink. She selects iced tea, and we sit at the patio table, watching the girls run around with Duke and Duchess. We spend some time catching up on what we've been up to in the last ten years, and I hear all about her courtship with Dickie. I can't help but empathize with her about the life she's forced to live that is so different from the one she was raised in. In Miami, in her house, both of her parents worked and encouraged their daughters to follow their passion, to find a career that they loved, and to be the best they could be. For Sydney to be a housewife in the Burg shows just how trapped she is in this marriage with Dickie Orr.

"Listen, Lisa, I know it's none of my business, but what happened between you and Lester. You guys were always so close, even after you broke up, it was weird seeing you in the same house and barely acknowledging each other. If you don't want to share, I understand but know this, I am one of the top intelligence gathers. If you don't tell me now, I will find out eventually. I don't give up, especially when it pertains to someone I love, and I love Lester, almost as much as I love Carlos and Julie."

I watch as Lisa sighs, setting her glass on the table. She looks at Layla and Julie, watching them play for a few minutes before she looks at me. Back in high school, I was incapable of waiting anyone out, always feeling the need to fill the silence with words. Since my training, though, I've learned the value of silence. Silence can break a person faster than volume can sometimes. You just need to read your mark.

"It's complicated. I know, I know, cliché. But it is. When Lester and I first broke up when we were in college, it was an amicable, clean break. While we both had strong feelings for each other, we were on opposite sides of the country. We would still talk regularly, then Lester graduated. His calls came less often, and I found that I was starting to notice other guys, finding myself attracted to them. I dated a few different guys, and slowly, Lester and I drifted apart, as most former lovers do. As I'm sure you've guessed, Lester was my first, and up until Dickie, my only. He set the bar high, and I wasn't willing to just give myself to anyone without them earning my affection.

"Dickie and I started dating senior year. He was charming, attentive, and in some ways, reminded me of Lester with his playfulness. I fell for him, hard. I still held my body back, my bargaining chip, if you will, to see if he was worthy. Well, we dated for over a year before I finally gave in to his pressure. We had sex, and no, we didn't make love. Not then, not ever, if I'm honest with myself. Dickie is a selfish lover. He doesn't care if I'm pleasured. Fortunately, there are times I am satisfied, which makes up for all the times I'm not. But, in talking to the other women around here, that's true of all men. Our pleasure in the bedroom doesn't count.

"Well, Dickie and I broke up right before Christmas 2004. He wanted me to accompany him home to Trenton for the holidays. Instead, I wanted to go to Miami to see my family. I didn't give in, and he broke up with me. I was pissed, annoyed, and free. I went home, had a blast. I went out with my friends, danced in clubs, and flirted with men. I bumped into Lester on New Year's Eve and I took it as a sign that we were meant to be together. Dancing with Lester took me back, back to high school, back to when I was consumed by Les. My body hummed in recognition. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. When he followed me back to my room, I thought it was the start of a new romance. We made love, too many times to remember. I know he ran out of condoms, and wanted to stop, tried to be responsible, but I thought I was okay. I was on the pill. I insisted he made love to me. Damn, Steph, if he would have asked me to fly to Vegas and get married, I would have, happily. We fell asleep sometime near the morning. When I woke, I found a letter on the pillow next to me that shattered me. He didn't want me, he didn't need me as I needed him. He told me that he wasn't deserving of me that I should find someone else. That bastard. Didn't he know that it was only him that I wanted? So, I cried him out of my system, spent the day with my sister, then returned to California.

"When Dickie came groveling back to me three days later, I took him back. He fucked me, then told me how things would be, how I would obey him because I was his. I wasn't sure he was who I should settle with, but then I discovered I was pregnant. I thought the baby was Dickie's. It wasn't until I saw Layla's eyes that I questioned if she was his. I don't think he knows, though. I thought of contacting Lester a few times, but I know that Dickie wouldn't want that. So, I kept her from him. I kept my daughter from her father because my husband, the man she thinks is her father, would never accept her if he knew she was not his."

My heart is breaking for Lisa. She obviously still loves Lester. I know he loves her, dumb ass. Carlos tried that whole 'I'm not worthy' routine with me, but fortunately, Abuela knocked some sense into him. I can't imagine what her life must be like. To be married to a man who doesn't care about your pleasure. I can't even fathom that. I guess I really did hit the jackpot with Carlos. He always makes sure that I have more orgasms then him, even when I try to give him the type of pleasure, he gives me, somehow, I always have more in the end.

"Lisa, no, Sydney, look at me." I wait for her eyes to meet mine. "Lester knows. He recognized Layla, so did Carlos. Les hurts because you never told him. He never would have let you go through it alone. Les would have done anything in his power to support you and Layla. He doesn't shrink back from his responsibilities. Knowing Lester, he would have realized his love for you along the way, and you wouldn't be stuck with the Dick right now."

"He told me he didn't want me. He threw me away, Stephanie."

"Because of the timing. Look, there's not a lot I can tell you regarding details, but if you hear some of the stories, you'll understand his frame of mind at that time. Shortly after Carlos and I married, after he and Lester completed Ranger school, they were sent out on their first mission. Carlos, Lester, Bobby, and Tank were together. They completed their mission objective and were being picked up. It was at their rendezvous point that everything went to Hell. Carlos was taken, and only Lester, Bobby, and Tank returned. I had just found out I was pregnant with Julie, which was a complete surprise because we didn't plan on having her. Lester was the one to tell me Carlos was taken. About a week later, the remains of someone who was supposed to be Carlos were discovered, only I knew, in my heart, that Carlos was still alive. Thankfully, because of my job at that time and my connections, I was able to convince the brass to look for Carlos. Thankfully, we found him and brought him home. Lester saw what his abduction did to me, how it nearly destroyed me. He was by my side for most of it, that is until he went to get Carlos. That image, of me, longing for Carlos, was imprinted in his mind and fresh. He was afraid of you being in that kind of position. I know what to expect, I understand the dangers Carlos faces whenever he goes on a mission, but it still eats away at me. I know he needed it, and I understand why. I support Carlos in every facet of his life, but Lester didn't want that for you. He was afraid that you wouldn't be strong enough. Many of our friends have gone overseas, only to come home to find that their girlfriends, fiancé's, and wives have moved on with another man. Lester would never be able to handle that rejection."

"Why couldn't he just tell me?"

"Because he is a stupid man who doesn't understand the art of communication. There's a reason why I'm in charge of client relations, a reason why I handle all the phone calls. Lester, Carlos, and the rest of the guys are incapable of communicating outside of "man" topics or Army topics. Carlos is a little smoother, along with Les, but the rest, it's ridiculous. Part of their training included shutting off emotions, hiding feelings so the enemy could never hold it against them. Well, they all learned that lesson the best. It's frustrating trying to read their blank faces. However, fortunately for me, I took eye-reading 101, so I know that if I want to discover what is really going on in their heads, I have to look in their eyes."

"Steph, what am I going to do? I don't love Dickie, but he's been a good husband and father to Layla. I want nothing more than a chance to be with Lester, but I know that's not possible."

"I think first off, you need to talk to Lester. Tell him about Layla, then, together, you can decide on your course of action. Each year, Rangeman holds a fundraiser for a different Veteran's organization. We usually hold it Veteran's Day weekend. Why don't you tell Dickie that you're helping me plan the event? It will fit into his list of approved activities and will allow you to talk to Lester without him knowing. Together, you decide what's best for Layla."

"Thank you, Steph. I so wish things worked out differently."

"I know, Syd, but you can't turn back time. You can only move forward."


	64. Chapter 64

**Joe Juniak's POV**

Tonight is the Annual Boy's and Girl's Club Fundraising Ball. Tickets are $150 each, and food is prepared by a top chef from Philadelphia. There's a silent auction, where various businesses donate goods or services. It's an excellent way for new companies to get clients, as well as for established businesses to keep customers. I know Carlos and Stephanie have donated their services. I'm sure, given the current environment, that their services will garner a lot of money.

My lovely Elisa is wearing a beautiful classic black cocktail dress. It has a high neckline, lace sleeves, and falls to her knees. She is wearing pretty silver shoes, not as high as she once wore them, but sexy just the same. I'm wearing my tux. Black tie it is. We arrive at the fundraiser about ten minutes before the official start. Late enough to be noticed. Tonight is a who's who among New Jersey politics, businessman, and some mob connections. I hope no one has a bounty on them or Ranger, and his team might make a capture tonight. I have no doubt that they all will be here with their weapons and handcuffs.

As we walk around, greeting various people, I notice a hush take over the crowd. I glance at my watch, it is 8:05. I look towards the door, watching a Rangeman entourage enter. Leading the group are Tank and Bobby, with stunning dates on their arms, Lester and Woody, who are solo, then Cal, who will be heading this branch with a partner. Finally, Ranger and Jersey enter, commanding the attention of every man and woman in the hall. All the Rangemen are wearing perfectly cut tuxedos. They were obviously made for them, no rentals, for they fit too perfectly.

Jersey, though, she's a vision. She's wearing a lavender cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, form-fitted bodice, and flowing skirt that ends above her knees. She has a beautiful dark purple shawl with crystals draped over her shoulders. Her shoes, high matching stilettos, put her almost as tall as Ranger. Her hair is up in some sort of twist that has her curls exploding around. She has on a beautiful diamond and amethyst pendant with matching earrings and bracelet. I see half the women here silently disapproving of her choice of dress. At the same time, the other half looks on enviously at her confidence and guts in wearing something so un-Burg like. The dress shows off her svelte figure, her toned muscles, and if I'm not mistaken, a slight baby bump. Is my Goddaughter expecting?

I nudge Elisa to wrap her conversation with another Senator's wife so we can go greet my Stephanie. As we start to move towards them, we get stopped by the Mayor and his wife.

"Good Evening, Delia, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Joe. Elisa, that dress is absolutely divine. Where did you get it?" The women continue to make idle chit chat while the Mayor and I speak.

"Joe."

"Richard."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Some of Manoso's men have been seen with gangbangers and others with the Ramos and Grizoli families, among others."

"Richard, as we discussed, this is part of their standard operating procedures. They are men who can blend in with both those groups and use them to keep a pulse on what is happening covertly, as well as on the up and up. Ranger and Jersey have made contact with each of the big bosses, giving their history and explaining why they are here. So far, from what my sources have said, the bosses see them as a sort of peace-keeper. They are neutral and don't care who has more space, as long as their underlings don't break the law, that is. They are also a little nervous because Ranger and Jersey know things, they shouldn't, but that's because of Jersey's skills. On the streets, they already have the word out that they won't tolerate a gang war nor any innocent victim. Ranger and his man Hector have a reputation amongst the gangs, and they are fearful of them. They went down to Stark last week when they heard of the problems between the Slayers and the MS-13 and scared the daylights out of both. They didn't even have to rough up anyone. Don't worry, Richard, your city, will be cleaned up in time for your reelection campaign."

"Does your goddaughter have to dress like a slut?"

"Watch your mouth, Richard. Don't you dare let Ranger or his men hear you demean his wife, or you, Mayor will have a problem. And, don't let Jersey know. If you have any skeletons, if little Dickie has any skeletons, she will find them and will expose them. Nothing is kept from her for long, not when she puts her mind to it. They have government connections, higher connections than me. I wouldn't be surprised if their connections went as far as the White House. Don't fuck with them, Richard. I'm warning you."

I see that he is thoroughly chastised, and quickly moves along with his wife. However, I watch as his son, Dickie, hasn't looked away from Stephanie. I guess there is still some lust there after all. The prick is ignoring his wife, Lisa, and I see her glancing at Lester. Interesting. I know they all knew each other in Miami, but Lester and Lisa were so distant at my house. Something is going on there. I watch as Lester glances over at Lisa. Then, I notice his eyes, and it hits me. Holy shit, Layla is Lester's daughter, not Dickie's. Things are going to get interesting here in Trenton.

Finally, Elisa and I make our way over to Ranger and Jersey.

"Good evening, Steph, you look beautiful."

"Hi, Uncle Joe. Thank you. I didn't have much time to get ready. I had a meeting run over this afternoon."

"Good evening, Senator," Ranger states, extending his hand. No matter how close we are, in a formal setting, Ranger always reverts to protocol. I think in many ways, he considers me Stephanie's father.

"Hi, Aunt Elisa. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better now. Those allergy injections work wonders. I still can't believe that I'm suddenly allergic to cats. Poor Michael was beside himself when I had that reaction at his house. My daughter-in-law was ready to find new homes for those cats, but I told her not to worry. I'd deal with it. No reason to get rid of their pets for me."

"I'm glad you are doing better. How's Carmela feeling? She's about six months along now, right?"

"She's doing good. Held up well over the summer. You know how hard it is to be pregnant in the heat. Her shower will be in about a month. Your invitation should be arriving any day now."

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"Jersey, I have some interesting news about your sister, Saint Valerie. It seems that Steven got his mistress, their babysitter, pregnant. He moved out of the family home and disappeared. Your sister and your nieces arrived on your parents' porch two weeks ago. Very scandalous, so my wife says."

I watch as Stephanie shudders. "Thank God I escaped that fate. I know my Carlos would never stray on me."

"You got that right, Babe." I noticed that he moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting on her belly. Yes, my Goddaughter is expecting, though I'm sure she's keeping it secret. Her second miscarriage weighed heavily on her psyche.

"Who are those lovely ladies with Tank and Bobby?"

"Tank's date is Kendra Washington. She's a personal trainer at the local gym. Before the gym at Rangeman was up and running, the guys joined a gym to keep in shape. Kendra took it upon herself to show Tank how to use the elliptical machine that he pretended he never used before. Bobby's date is Abby Johnson, who is a nurse at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. They met when he took a pediatric CPR course the hospital offered. Abby's father was an Army Drill Sergeant out of Fort Bragg. As an Army brat, she understands our crazy lifestyle."

"I'm surprised Lester is solo. I would have thought that he'd have someone dangling off his arm." My wife commented.

"Well, the person he wanted to come with is unavailable, so he decided to attend stag."

"Wow, Lester's in love. I thought I'd never see the day." My wife added.

"You're lucky you filled a table. At least you get to sit with people you like. Unfortunately, I'm stuck the Orrs, both generations, Chief Filippelli and his wife, and two cops who are here as the Mayor's guests. The first is a rookie, Officer Gaspick, and the second is none other than Joseph Morelli, newly minted detective."

I watch as Ranger straightens, scanning the crowd for Morelli. I also watch as Steph gently rubs his hand, calming him down. "He's not worth it, Carlos. We'll get our chance. Don't ruin tonight worrying about him. Besides, he knows he can't say too much. I know things that very few know about him, not even his dear old mother."

"Care to share?"

"Well, let's just say I know the truth about his discharge, and it's juicy."

"What if that information would be pertinent to other investigations."

"Unfortunately, it's not quite that juicy, but information that Joe doesn't want the Burg to know."

"Perfect. We better get seated. The Mayor is itching to make his speech. Enjoy your night out."

"I'll talk to you later, Uncle Joe, Aunt Elisa."

"Don't worry about us, Sweetheart, have a good time with your friends."

I watch as Jersey and Ranger walk to their table. Ranger has his hand on the small of Jersey's back, clearly staking his claim on his woman, though how anyone could miss the rocks on her finger are beyond me. I observe his men straighten when he approaches, and Jersey warmly greeting each man and woman at the table. I see the moment, Ranger relaxes. I watch him pull out the chair for his wife before he sits down himself. Yes, my Goddaughter did well. Ranger is the perfect man for her.

When we return to our table, it seems my Goddaughter is the center of the conversation among the women.

"I can't believe she's wearing a dress like that. It is so inappropriate. I thought she was raised in the Burg. Her poor mother must be so embarrassed by her." Delia commented.

"Well, Stephanie was always a bit of a rebel. Even back when we were teenagers living in Miami."

"You knew Stephanie when she was in Miami?" Morelli asks, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes. Lester, Carlos, Stephanie, and I all hung in the same group. There were about twenty of us who always hung together. Les and Carlos were the unofficial leaders. When Stephanie arrived, I can tell you, none of the girls were thrilled. Most of the girls were vying for either Carlos or Lester. Stephanie seemed to have them both. We realized, very quickly, that her relationship with Lester was strictly platonic, mostly like brother and sister. However, those who wanted Carlos felt most threatened because they seemed to hit it off right from the get-go. When her appendix ruptured, Carlos stayed by her side from early in the morning until he was kicked out each night by the nurses. We knew then that they were an item. Steph used to play soccer with the guys, and she was great. She was better than a few of the guys, and only became a more elite player by learning skills from Lester and Carlos. She was always better friends with the guys, but that's because most of the girls treated her horribly. She and I were friendly, though, as I did not have any interest in Carlos."

"Poor Ellen. To have one daughter be such a disappointment and then to have Valerie return home, getting a divorce. So sad. I'm so glad my Dickie found you, Lisa."

"I don't know, Delia, but I think Stephanie has the right idea. I mean, it's the 21st century. Why are we still being relegated to the role of housewife and mother? I enjoy working. I know it's not much, I mean, I'm only a secretary in a school, but I couldn't imagine spending all day every day at home. Even when the children were younger, I enjoyed working." Ava Filippelli responded.

"I know that Ellen Plum is disappointed in Stephanie. She was hoping she'd turn out more like her sister, Valerie. But Stephanie was always a little loose if you know what I mean." Morelli added.

"Are we even talking about the same person? The Stephanie I knew in Miami was far from loose. She was a flirt, but then again, all of us girls were, and the guys were far worse, but she never even kissed anyone other than Carlos. I swear, the moment they met, it's as if they knew they would be married someday. Wait, I know who you are. You are the one who liked to add notches to his bedpost anyway he could. Stephanie always said how she had to avoid you. Finally, the face to the name."

I decide to steer the conversation into safer waters, so I bring up the new exhibit opening at the art museum honoring one of our local amateur artists. The women quickly jump on board, leaving behind any conversations on Stephanie. I signal to the Mayor that it's time for his speech, as he lumbers up to the podium. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	65. Chapter 65

**Carlos' POV**

I hate going to these fundraisers. I hate having to put on this stupid tux and schmooze with annoying people. Stephanie, though, is natural. She makes small talk seem easy, and everyone is walking away with our business card when she's finished with them. Thanks to her people skills, we'll be swamped for the next couple of months. We spend a few minutes with Senator Juniak and his wife, which is the first time I feel somewhat at ease, though I'm never fully relaxed. In many ways, he's Stephanie's father, and I want to make sure he is fully aware of how much I love and cherish Stephanie. She is my everything. I saw him glance at my hands on her belly. I'm sure he realizes what that means, though I know he won't say anything to Steph until she's ready to announce it. She is now about ten weeks along. Three more weeks until we give everyone the good news.

We sit down with our colleagues, and I can't help but notice how Lester has seated himself so he can see Lisa, or as we knew her, Sydney. Stephanie has filled me in on the missing information, and I can say that my cousin is genuinely a jackass, something that I informed him of on the mats two weeks ago. I know since then, that he and Lisa have spoken, and that Lisa will allow him to get to know his daughter, but she can't be told that he's her father, because Dickie wouldn't like it. I know Lester is not thrilled, but he'll go along for the sake of Layla.

Stephanie, though, thinks that there's more to the story than what Lisa is telling us. She's made it her personal mission to uncover any and all secrets relating to one Richard "Dickie" Orr Jr. If I were Dickie, I'd be worried because Steph is like a dog with a bone when it comes to digging out information. If he has any skeletons in his closet, Steph will find them.

Once Mayor Orr finishes his speech, dinner is served. When we finish dinner, the dance floor opens, with the band playing traditional dances, the polka, waltz, and classics. I decided to ask the orchestra to perform some Latin dances because this party needs to be pushed up a notch. These boring Burg dances are putting everyone to sleep. It seems the band leader is more than happy to comply, so now we wait for them to switch their song list. Finally, the band plays salsa, and I take Stephanie, leading her to the dance floor. We move together as we have for the last fourteen years. Tank, Bobby, and their dates also join us. I'm actually surprised at how many Burg members are joining us. However, Lisa is not dancing, though it is clear that she wants to dance.

"Do you mind if I cut in. I would like to dance with my _hermana_."

"Of course not, cuz."

I kiss Steph then walk away, watching my cousin spin her around, causing her to laugh. Her smile is so bright that I can't help but smile. I decided to ask Lisa to dance. With Senator Juniak there, I won't get too much push back. As I approach the table, I notice that Dickie is leering at my wife. That is not acceptable. I also finally get a good up close and personal look at Joseph "fuckface" Morelli.

"Senator, Mayor, everyone. This is a wonderful event. I hope you were able to meet your fundraising goal, Mayor Orr."

"Yes, we have. I'd like to thank you for your donation. Your services seem to be in high demand."

"I hope we can help turn this city around."

"Detective Morelli and Officer Gaspick, this is Ranger Manoso. He is one of the owners of Rangeman Securities. His company will be working closely with us to help keep the criminals off the streets. I hope that both of you, along with your fellow officers, cooperate with Rangeman and Ranger."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Chief. Dickie, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask your wife for a dance. When we were growing up in Miami, we often danced together. I remember her to be a fine dancer. Lisa, would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes, Ranger, I'd love to, if you don't mind, Richard."

"No, it's fine." I hold my hand to Lisa, which she takes. I escort her to the dance floor, and we start dancing the samba.

"It's nice to see you smile a genuine smile. It's the first one I've seen all night."

"It's nice to dance like I used to. Dickie isn't much of a dancer."

"I can tell. Are you happy, Sydney? Is Dickie Orr who you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Dickie's my husband. I have no choice. He will ruin me."

"Listen, Sydney, if you want out, we'll find you an out. Just leave it to Stephanie. What are the terms of your prenup? Let us know, and we'll make sure you make it out on top. You can trust us, Syd."

"I'll think about it. I don't want to hurt Layla."

"You know Lester would be a better, more attentive father that Dickie can ever be."

"I hope that's true, but I don't know that."

At this point, the song is ending. Suddenly, Lester is next to me, cutting in to dance with Sydney. I take hold of my wife once again, as a bachata comes on. I lose myself in Stephanie's body, in her scent, in her everything, as we dance the dance of lovers. I hold her close in a mating ritual that is second nature to us. This dance has always been my favorite, and when I first taught it to my Babe, it was different than it ever was before. If she wasn't carrying our child already, she would be later on tonight. _Dios_, I can't wait to get home.

"Carlos, we have some competition." I hear Steph whisper in my ear. I glance at Lisa and Lester, seeing that they still have their rhythm as well, though not as close as Steph and me. I mean, we are lovers, after all. Lester and Lisa are doing a respectable bachata, but still sensual. Unfortunately, all the other couples have stopped dancing, completely enthralled by our display. If our families were here, the floor would be filled with dancers. As the song comes to a close, I pull Stephanie even closer to me, kissing her deeply. I feel her legs go weak, knowing that I can still affect her as she does me. It's a humbling experience to know that even after all these years, we still need each other so desperately.

Les gives Lisa a kiss on her hand, bowing before her, thanking her for the dance. He's going over the top to be a gentleman, and I see the regret in both their eyes. Eyes that were filled with joy moments before. I hope they can get their acts together.

I watch as Lisa returns to her husband as the band starts to play the staples from the fifties as Steph and I return to our table.

When Les returns, the guys bust his chops. "Well, if looks could kill, you'd be six feet under right now. Her husband is shooting grenades at you."

"Wow, that was hot. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kendra asked.

"Carlos. He taught me way back when I first moved to Miami. Growing up here in the Burg, I was required to take dance classes. My mother hoped I'd take ballroom classes, learning the waltz and foxtrot. Instead, much to her dismay, I chose Latin dance and was thrilled when Lester decided to enroll in the same class. Those lessons covered the salsa, the mamba, the cha-cha, and the rumba. When I got down to Miami, Carlos taught me the bachata, along with the Cuban way to do all the Latin dances. It was the only Burg requirement that I excelled out; that is before moving to Miami."

"But I don't get it," Abby states, "you are a great cook and a great mom. Aren't those Burg virtues as well?"

"Yes, but I don't cook the proper Burg meals of pot roast with no veggies, lasagna, cabbage rolls, and roasted chicken. Instead, I cook Cuban food, which is a huge no-no. I mean, 'how will I land a Burg man not being able to prepare Burg food?'" Steph replies, giving the perfect imitation of her incubator.

"Well, from looking around the room, I can say that I am ecstatic that I don't have a Burg man because Burg men have a lot to be desired. I mean, why are the women dressed so old looking? I mean, even the young ones, the ones who are in our age bracket, are dressed as though they are in their fifties. The conservative bend is frightening."

"That's the Burg for you, Kendra. Women must wear styles a la Donna Reed or face the wrath of the Queen Bees. Trust me, my mother's phone will be blowing up, if it isn't already, with the news of how I went to the fundraiser dressed like a slut and that I practically had sex on the dance floor with a thug. It doesn't matter that I'm completely covered, with nothing private showing; it doesn't matter that I was dancing with my husband. All that matters is that I'm not Burg-conforming."

"_Gracias Dios_, Babe. I don't think I could be seen with you if you were Burg-conforming. I like my rebel."

"Only like?"

"No, love." I kiss my wife, much to the dismay of our table mates, but I don't care. She's my wife, my lover, and the mother of my children. I can kiss her whenever I like wherever I like, mainly if it will piss off the old guard of the Burg. We've had so many inquiries about our services from those who are non-Burg people that we will have plenty of clients to keep us busy and profitable. It seems that Trenton may be our most profitable branch. Once again, Latin music comes on. I escort my Babe to the floor, determined to enjoy my night with her. Fuck the Burg.


	66. Chapter 66

**Stephanie's POV**

The big fundraiser was three weeks ago, and since then, we've been hopping. I've met with at least four clients a day for the last three weeks, including Saturday. While this is great for our bottom line, it's not good for my pregnant body. I'm exhausted, thrilled to be off today. Tomorrow, we are officially opening our Trenton building. Uncle Joe helped us buy three adjacent lots on Haywood, where we would be able to build our headquarters. We modeled it after Boston, which is a little smaller than Miami. We have an employee parking lot to the east of our building, surrounded by a brick wall with an automatic gate. Only employees with a valid ID can enter that lot. To the west of the building, we have a two-level garage, with one level being subterranean, for our company vehicles, along with parking for the Core Team and Trenton section heads. Carlos and I have four spaces between us, Lester, Tank, and Bobby each have two, Cal and Woody each have one. The other eighteen spots are for our SUVs, which we use for surveillance and client meetings. On the lower level, we have our work vans for installations, several 'undercover' cars, like station wagons, sports cars, junkers, and other sedans that we can use if we need to better blend in.

Basement level two houses our weapons room, a safe room, and our gun range. We didn't want civilians to risk stumbling across our stash. Basement level one holds four holding cells for out of state fugitives. There is also a secret communications room that is run on a separate system, then the rest of the building. It's a place where we can do covert government work or discuss sensitive information without the risk of the entire company finding out. Only the Core team, Cal, Woody, and Hector have access.

Our first level has several conference rooms. It really is one large conference room that is partitioned into five smaller rooms. This allows us to meet with a client on-site without taking them up to the operations floor. We also have men's and women's rooms. The reception desk, which is staffed 24/7, has video feeds of all exterior entrances to the building, the elevator, stairwell, and parking facilities. Both the stairway and elevator are only accessible with a Rangeman ID, employee code, and fob. If an employee leaves their fob at home, they can't access the building. All three are necessary for entrance. I know, overkill, but one can never be too safe. Besides, depending on an employee's job, different areas are accessible. For example, our legal and accounting teams, our suits, never need to be on our operations floor. They have access to the second floor, which is where they work, and to the first floor, which houses our gym. Bobby set up a first-aid office on the first floor for minor aches and pains, where the men can find pain killers, antacids, ace bandages, Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol, and the like. If one of the suits needs Bobby's attention, for a more severe injury, then he can be called down to examine them, deciding if he needs to bring them to his medical suite on the third floor.

All our security systems are installed by our operations team. The second floor, which is divided into two areas, holds the supply and equipment rooms for our operations and security teams. There is a small lobby where the elevator and stairs are located with doors that separate each section of the floor that only appropriate personnel can enter. Our control room, along with their cubbies, is located on the fifth floor. The third and fourth floors consist of efficiency apartments, mostly for our operations team. The third floor has 14 studio apartments along with Bobby's medical suite. In comparison, the fourth floor has seven two-bedroom apartments. Each apartment has its own kitchenette and full bathroom.

Ella provides breakfast, lunch, and dinner to the operations staff daily, and lunch to the suits Monday through Friday since they don't work on weekends. The operations staff can find a variety of healthy cereals, oatmeal, yogurt, muffins, bread, and fresh fruit seven days a week. The break room also houses two toaster ovens and a microwave. In the refrigerator, staff can find butter, margarine, cream cheese, light cream cheese, and various jellies and jams are available as well. Coffee is made all day, with an electric kettle set up for tea. Her lunches are different healthy sandwiches, fruit, veggies, dips, and a soup of the day. For dinner, she makes a lot of stews. Those, she usually prepares in the crockpot so that she doesn't have to slave over the stove all day. Lunch is the biggest meal, but many of the men who live in the building eat all their meals provide by Ella.

She also takes care of the cleaning of all the apartments. Now, don't get me wrong, she doesn't clean every unit every day. Each one gets cleaned once a week by Ella. The men are expected to keep it tidy in between. Since almost all the men are former military, that isn't an issue. There is a laundry room on the third and fourth floors, and the men are expected to launder their own clothes. Ella dusts, vacuums, and cleans the bathroom for the men. If their rooms are not neat and tidy three times, then Ella will cease to clean their apartments. The workers are not allowed to bring dates into the building and know that all public areas are under surveillance at all times. The fourth floor has a game room where the men can relax together, with a pool table, video games, and a card table.

On the sixth floor are suites for Ella and Luis, Bobby, Cal, and Woody. Tank and Lester have apartments on the seventh floor, where Carlos and I have ours, which has the most square footage, considering we have children. We don't plan on staying at Haywood much, but if I have more weeks like the last few, we might spend the week in Trenton, returning to our house on the weekends. Ella and Luis have transitioned to working predominantly for the company, and less for Carlos and me. We will reevaluate their role once I'm further along in this pregnancy. We've decided to announce my pregnancy tomorrow during the morning company-wide meeting.

"Mommy, can Layla come over today? I no see Layla since Friday. I miss her."

"Layla's mommy has plans. She can't come over today. Maybe next weekend. How about visiting with Tia Rosa?"

"Oh! That would be great! I miss my cousins too. Will I see Abuela, Abuelo, Bisabuela?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Let me call Tia Rosa and see if she's free."

"Call now, Mommy. I don't want to wait. Please call now! Please call now! Please call now!"

"Julie, enough. Leave your mother alone. What do you want her to do, anyway, Princesa?"

"Mommy said she calling Tia Rosa to see if I can play with Isa and Rosa."

"Babe."

"Carlos."

"You need to rest, not entertain."

"That's what I'm trying to do. I'm hoping maybe Rosa can pick up Julie."

"Let me call."

"Fine," I reply. I know what Carlos is doing. He's going to call Rosa and guilt her into coming over to pick up Julie for the day, claiming that I need my rest. Now, while that is true, we also need some alone time.

"_Hola, Rosa_. How are you?" Now he's mister small talk.

"How's Tom and the girls?" Get to the point, Carlos.

"Are you doing anything today?" Getting warmer.

"Well, you see, things have been hectic the last few weeks. We've met with over forty new clients in the last three weeks. Poor Stephanie is exhausted. I'm concerned that she's overdoing it and pushing herself too much since she's entering her second trimester, she's been extra tired." Talk about laying it on thick. It's a good thing we told the family two weeks ago about the bun in the oven.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I hate to impose, but Julie has too much pent-up energy today." Let's not go overboard, Carlos.

"You're a lifesaver. Thanks, Rosa. We'll get her ready. A half an hour, you said?" Good. Get the affirmative.

"See you then. _Te amo, hermana_." Carlos hangs up the phone, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Problem solved. Rosa will be here in thirty minutes to pick up Julie. I suggest you lay on the couch with your feet up when she comes. We need to make sure that she sees you resting, or she won't help us out in the future."

"Don't worry, Carlos. I plan on plopping myself down on the couch. I have a new Eve book to read."

I watch as my husband gathers Julie to get her ready to spend the day with her Tia and her cousins. I know he'll change her clothes and pack a small bag. That bag will have extra clothes, just in case, water, snacks, and a tracker. It used to bother me, now I'm used to it. After everything we've seen, I know it's a necessary evil. Precisely thirty minutes after hanging up, Rosa is here. Carlos lets her in, with the dogs running in to see who the invader is. Once they see it's a friendly, they greet Rosa then lay back down next to the couch. Julie comes running down the stairs.

"Tia Rosa, I'm ready! Can we go now?"

"Yes, my love, we can go. Say goodbye to Mommy and Papi."

Julie runs over to give me a hug and kiss, as well as her father.

"Rosa, thank you for taking her today. Thankfully, this coming week is a much lighter week for me. I just need a day to rest."

"I understand, Stephanie. No need to explain. I have two of my own. I'll bring her back after dinner unless you plan on going to Mama's house for dinner. I know she'll love to have you."

"I'll see how I feel. No promises."

"Okay. I'll let Mama know. Carlos, call Mama. She wants to hear from you."

"Okay. I will. Later, once we decide if we're going to go for dinner."

"Bye, Carlos. See you later, Steph." Rosa says as she leaves. Carlos watches the monitors to see when she has left the property so he can put up the alarms. He then stalks over to me.

"Babe, we have a few hours all to ourselves. How about we retire to the bedroom to rest."

I know what Carlos means by rest. First, I'll get a couple of mind-numbing orgasms. Second, we'll make love, and I'll get another orgasm. Finally, we'll take a nap together, with maybe another round or two after. I guess I can get behind that kind of rest.

"Do you want to go by your parents?"

"I think we should. We haven't been there in over a month."

"Okay, then we need to make sure we are up in time. Why don't you call Mama and let her know we're coming."

"In a little while. I need you first."

With that, Carlos lifts me up effortlessly, carrying me to our room. Once there, he proceeds to undress me, and we spend a delightful afternoon in bed.


	67. Chapter 67

**Abuela Rosa's POV**

I was a little surprised when Rosa came over with Julie in tow. I know that _Carlito_ and _Estefania_ value their time with Julie. Then, Rosa proceeded to tell me how tired _Estefania_ was, in her condition. I'm sure that was a small part of it, but if I know my grandchildren, especially _Carlito_, I'd say he wanted some time with his c_orazon_. I just hope that they come for dinner tonight.

Julie spends the first half-hour telling us about her puppies, Duke and Duchess, and then about her new friend Layla. She said that Layla's mom went to Rangemen and spent time alone with Lester. Then, she showed me a picture of Layla and her mommy on her "phone." _Estefania_ gave Julie her old phone, so Julie can take pictures. She kept taking her mother's or father's phone, then losing the phone. This was a more straightforward solution. When I saw Layla's mom, I almost dropped the phone. That woman looks like Sydney, Lester's _novia_ from Miami. I then look closer at Layla and see my Lester. That Don Juan. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him. Disgraceful.

I don't say anything to my Celia or Julianna. I don't want to upset them. Besides, I'm sure _Estefania _knows, so I can get more information from her. Nothing gets passed her, or _Carlito_ or that matter. I wonder if Lester will be here tonight. I thought with Rangeman opening in Trenton that the family would see more of them, but apparently, the business has been excellent. They've been busy installing systems all over Trenton, making lots of money. I know, though, that _Estefania_ has been avoiding the Burg. She shouldn't have to stay away from a part of the city. I need to give my _nieta_ a confidence booster. I understand she doesn't want stress, but the longer she stays away, the harder it will be for her.

At five o'clock, a car pulls up. Out of the car emerges _Estefania _and _Carlito_. I'm so glad to see them. As they walk to the door, another car pulls up, with Lester getting out. Finally, dinner with all my grandchildren and great-grandchildren present. It makes me happy. As they enter, they say hello to everyone. When Lester reaches me, I let him know I know.

"Lester, come with me into my room. I need your help." I watch him cringe. He knows he's in trouble.

"Yes, Abuela." He responds before going to my room here in Juliana's home. Before I follow him, I greet _Carlito_ and _Estefania_. "Hello, _querida_. You look lovely. Is this baby treating you well?"

"Yes, Abuela. We are getting along famously."

"I'm glad. I expect you to tell me everything you know after I speak with my Lester."

"Okay. I will."

"_Carlito_, you need to let your wife rest. She needs to sleep in the bed. Control yourself."

"_Si, Abuela_," _Carlito_ answers me sheepishly. I follow Lester into my room.

"Sit. Is there anything you have to tell me?" I ask, with my hands on my hips. I watch as Lester sighs, resigning himself that he will be required to answer me. I'm the only one that can make these grown men cower, except for maybe _Estefania_. There's isn't much Lester or _Carlito_ wouldn't do for her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I know what you did. Didn't I teach you better than to go in without protection? And the fact that you never told anyone that you haven't taken responsibility for your mistake. It's a disgrace."

"Let me explain, Abuela."

"I'm waiting."

"Six years ago, I bumped into Sydney. It was New Year's Eve, the first one that Carlos and Steph were married. I was feeling lonely and jealous. Tank, Bobby, and I went out to a club where Sydney was with a bunch of her girlfriends. We started talking, and one thing led to another. I know I was stupid to not use a condom, but Sydney told me she was on the pill. Anyway, I left in the middle of the night and basically said to Sydney; thank you for the roll in the hay and to get on with her life. When we came here, I bumped into her again, with her husband. She is married to the son of Trenton's Mayor. She now goes by her middle name, Lisa. It wasn't until I saw a picture of her daughter, Layla, that I even knew that she had a child and that her daughter was my daughter. We have since spoken, and she is going to allow me to get to know Layla, through her friendship with Stephanie. I will be 'Uncle Lester' to Layla. It's only because Sydney's husband wouldn't approve. He wants a future in politics, and raising another man's daughter isn't the way to make a name, especially since he thinks Layla is his daughter.

"Look, Abuela, I'm ashamed of my actions. I know what I did was wrong, but at the time, I didn't think I could ever have a wife and family. My career was starting out, and I saw what Steph went through when Carlos was MIA. I couldn't fathom doing that to my wife. So, I was a coward, and I pushed away from the only woman I have ever loved. I know she's not happy in her marriage, but she doesn't want to walk away. I, along with Carlos and Steph, will make sure that her husband is faithful to her. If he is hurting her in any way, we will intervene. I only pray that someday I'll have my chance to be to Sydney what Carlos is to Stephanie."

"Do you think she loves you?"

"Yes. I do. I also think Sydney's trapped in her marriage to Dickie, who was a womanizer back in high school. I doubt he changed much. I think he got better at hiding it, and I think his father helps him. I know, with her prenup, Sydney is liable to get nothing unless she catches him having an affair. If I can help her get the intel she needs, I will. Maybe then, I can be Layla's father. I already found out some disturbing information, and I'm waiting to see how I can use it to benefit my cause and to help Sydney. However, I'm afraid what I know will only do more harm to her and me, than good. Do you think I should walk away, go back to Miami and forget her?"

"Lester, if Sydney has your heart, then you need to fight for her. Don't abandon her again. If she is indeed trapped in this marriage she doesn't want, then you need to help her find a way out. I know you can. Do the right thing. Fight for what's right. It will all work out in the end. Do _Estefania_ and _Carlito_ know?"

"Yes, and they've already told me, numerous times, what a jackass I was, sorry, Abuela."

"It's okay. I've heard those words before. Have them help you. That's the only way everything will turn out the way it's supposed to. Now, I need you to figure out how to fix this mess you're in. If you can't be with Sydney, then you must figure out a way to support your daughter and to be in her life. You are a good man, Lester Santos. That little girl deserves to know how wonderful her father is. Now, I hope you are not signing another contract. I know your cousin is done."

"It will depend on this situation with Sydney. I'm thinking about leaving, but I'm not sure."

"Les, your team is all done. Do you want to work with guys you don't know as well? I know your mother worries. She doesn't want to lose you. Think about your family."

"I will, Abuela. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, send in _Estefania_."

I watch as Lester walks out and thinks about what he said. I'm afraid that I'm not surprised that he fathered a child. _Dios_, I thought it would have been more than one the way Les goes through women. I also know, in my heart, that my _Carlito _would have followed Lester in his womanizing ways had he not met_ Estefania_. They are both good-looking men, they know how to treat women, they exude this aura of sexiness and confidence. I watch as women always stare at them, fawn over them. I wonder how _Estefania_ deals with it. I'm sure she does an excellent job because she knows _Carlito_ only has eyes for her. A moment later, there is a gentle knock. _Estefania_. She is the only one who knocks before entering.

"Come in, _querida_."

"Hi, Abuela. Before you ask, I won't divulge any information unless Lester told you. It's his story to tell, not mine."

"Relax. Lester already told me the story, with all the sordid details, well maybe not all the details."

I watch as _Estefania_ sighs in relief and sits. She's a good friend, sister, mother, and granddaughter. She will never go against someone's trust in her.

"He made a big mess. I still can't believe he treated Sydney so poorly. I wish she would have told him, though, because I know he would have been with her from the beginning. Maybe he would have realized how much he loves her sooner. Instead, she stuck with that dickhead Dickie Orr." I watch her shiver as she says his name. No love lost there, I see.

"Yes, Les did make a mess. Does Sydney want to stay with her husband?"

"I don't think so, but knowing the Orrs, she is probably stuck with him. I asked to see her prenup agreement, and she promised to show me. I'll read through it, but from what she said, short of finding Dickie in a compromising position with photographic or videographic evidence, she won't get a penny, and Dickie will get custody of Layla. He snuck that clause in, buried in some other legal mumbo jumbo that she didn't notice it. Apparently, Dickie paid for all her prenatal visits, her hospitalization, and Layla's for birth and all postpartum care because Dickie was too lazy to put her on his health insurance. I think he wanted to hold that over her so that if she tried to get custody of Layla, she would have to pay Dickie back. She doesn't work, and all her money, except for about $10,000 she had before she got married, is in a joint account. She is thoroughly screwed, Abuela."

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing that Lester, _Carlito,_ and you own a security firm now. I know you often surveil people. Who would be better able to find Dickie with his little Dickie hanging out, then you three? If she needs to be present, who better to make that happen. _Estefania_, if Sydney wants out, it is your job to get her out. Be her friend, do what you must, but Lester needs Sydney, much like you need _Carlito_. He doesn't realize it yet, but I'm worried about him. If he doesn't find his happily ever after soon, I'm afraid he'll continue in those missions. If he signs again, he won't survive his contract."

"I know, Abuela, I'm worried as well. He isn't getting any younger. I know Carlos is finding it more difficult, and he's two years younger. I don't know how Lester will last another four years."

"Then help him and Sydney. It's your job to get them together. If anyone can, it's you, _Estefania_. I have faith in you."

"Then I guess I better get to work tomorrow morning."

We had a lovely evening, eating, drinking, and laughing. Finally, at nine, the grandchildren start to leave. The young ones all have school tomorrow and need to get to bed. I say goodbye to each of my grandchildren, enjoying every moment I get to spend with them.


	68. Chapter 68

**Sydney, aka Lisa's POV**

I have never been so conflicted in my life. I know that Dickie suspects something is going on with me. I don't know if he knows anything about Layla's parentage, but I can't let him know. It just seems to strange. Since the fundraiser, Dickie's been much more attentive to me. No, he didn't suddenly become a fabulous lover. Still, he is spending more time at home, getting home on time each evening, and limiting his time away from the house at night. During the day, it's been less challenging to get a hold of him. I don't understand why. But what is strange is how he's been acting paranoid. He keeps looking out the windows, demanding that the curtains are drawn closed each evening, tries to vary his departure time in the morning, and the route he takes to the office. I haven't heard him mention anything to my father-in-law, so I'm even more confused.

Layla, though, is doing great. She and Julie are in the same class at school and quickly became best friends. Reconnecting with Steph is just what I needed. She is such a refreshing change from the women of the Burg whom I'm forced to spend most of my time with. Around her, I can let my hair down, figuratively speaking, that is. I am helping her plan a big fundraising event that her company holds every year on Veterans Day. This event raises money for working dogs for Vets who come home injured, as well as increased psychological counseling for all the men. With so many veterans suffering from PTSD and dealing with other issues, their work is paramount. I am genuinely in awe of the work that they do. What is even more refreshing is working on an event where the organizers are genuinely passionate about the cause. Most of the other activities that I volunteer my time to are held because it is the expected thing to do, or that it will look good during the re-election bid. The women are often phony and looking for the personal accolades they receive for putting together such a great day/evening for such a worthy cause. It fuels their egos, nothing more.

What is even more remarkable is the amount of money that Rangeman is willing to spend. They are flying in ten vets with their dogs, as well as ten additional men. The latter has benefited from the psychological counseling they received as a result of the money raised. Also, some of the top doctors and therapists, along with the top dog trainers, will be here to explain the work they do and why it's so worthy. That is for the formal evening event on Saturday night. On Veteran's Day, they are hosting a drill that is similar to the one performed at Ranger school graduation to show some of the work that they are trained to do, as well as a contest amongst the "Rangemen" to see who is the most capable in different tasks, such as wall climbing, martial arts, obstacle courses, and target shooting. For this event, they rented out a stadium at a local college, and are paying for the equipment to be built and disassembled, ensuring the ground is in the same condition at the end of the event as it was in the beginning. Stephanie told me that in the past, she would compete in the obstacle course, always placing in the top three. But since she is pregnant, she is sitting out of the competition this year.

Planning this event requires me to go to Rangeman, and therefore, I get to see Lester. I often go while Layla is in school, and one of Steph's "brothers," as she calls them, picks up Julie and Layla, bringing the girls back to the office. That way, Les gets to spend some time with his two "nieces." I know it is killing him that he can't let Layla in on the secret that he is her father, but right now, it's for the best.

I showed Stephanie my prenup, and she thinks she'll be able to help me come out on top with a divorce from Dickie if I want it. She even found a way around the custody portion. You see, unbeknownst to me, Dickie had a vasectomy when he was twenty. He enjoyed having sex and didn't want to risk an unplanned pregnancy. Dickie never told me, afraid that if children weren't in the future, I would walk away. Steph also discovered that he froze some of his sperm so he could procreate later if he so desired. Therefore, Dickie has known since the beginning that Layla wasn't his daughter. Since Layla is not biologically his, it would be harder for him to steal her away from me, since I am her biological mother. Then again, with his father's connections, I could be made out to be an unfit mother. Stephanie also said that she had heard from several reliable sources that Dickie is cheating on me, and has been throughout our whole relationship, back to when we were dating. I feel like such a fool for thinking that he was faithful to me. Now, I need to decide if I want to cut ties with Dickie.

The sad part is I've spent way too much time fantasizing about being married to Lester Santos. Hell, I don't even know if he is a marrying man. I mean, he outright told me that he'd always love me, but couldn't marry me. What has changed since? He is still working for the government. He still leads a dangerous life. I know he doesn't think he's worthy. In years past, I used to get the impression that Lester was in love with Stephanie. I mean, I always felt as though I were being compared to her, that she was his ideal. Now, I know that she and he were never intimate, that they never were more than brother or sister. Still, part of me fears that if God forbid, something was to happen to Carlos, that Lester would swoop in and marry Stephanie, taking Carlos' place. I have been so confused lately.

Not to mention, next year, my father-in-law will be running for re-election. He's hoping to get Dickie's name on the ballot for Congress. I know now, more than ever, it's essential for me to toe the line of a proper Burg woman and suitable political wife. But do I want to be this woman?

I am about to go into a new specialty store that opened in the Burg, Maria's. Here, they sell top of the line meats, sausage made by them, and homemade pasta. I am planning on buying their pepper and onion sausage, which has pieces of peppers and onion inside the casing with the pork meat. I also will get traditional sweet sausage and some hot as well. I know they sell all-beef frankfurters, so I'll get some for the kids along with their chopped meat for the barbeque we are hosting this weekend. For tonight's dinner, I will buy some fresh ravioli. I have sauce leftover from Sunday. I also get some fresh Italian bread. I place an order for the sausage, which I'll pick up early Saturday morning, gather my ravioli and pay. On my way out, I almost bump into Joyce Barnhardt.

Unfortunately, I must work with this woman on several committees. She is as plastic as a Barbie doll and as phony as Monopoly money, but for some strange reason, men seem to flock to her. Maybe it's because she's an easy lay, and from what I heard, she will do almost anything and everything in the bedroom and beyond. It's amazing how no matter how old men get, they will always go for the skank who spreads her legs.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Orr. I heard you've been spending a lot of time with those thugs at Rangeman and with that no good hussy Stephanie Plum. If I were you, I'd avoid them like the plague. It won't look good for your father-in-law or your husband's political aspirations."

"Well, Ms. Barnhardt, as it is, I am helping them plan a wonderful fundraiser for the fall. It is for two organizations that both my husband and my father-in-law support whole-heartedly. It is on their request that I am helping to plan it. Lord knows we want to ensure that it is a proper Burg event. We know that leaving it up to Mrs. Manoso won't be in the best interest of the community." I reply. Stephanie told me, at least for the time being, to go along with what the community says about her and her husband. She doesn't want me to be made an outcast. If they think that I'm helping her out of a sense of obligation or as a way to preserve the Burg standards, the Queen Bees will take pity on me and elevate me to 'saint' status, which will appease the men in my life. I hate having to talk about my friends like that, but I will do what I'm asked to do.

"Puhlease. It can't be that much of a hardship. You seemed pretty friendly with those thugs at the fundraiser."

"Look, when I was a teenager, we went to the same high school in Miami. We ran with the same core group of friends. We were friendly. That was before I went to college and moved away. I am sorry to say that I'm ashamed of my association with them. They did not turn into the people whom I thought they would be. However, Senator Juniak wants us to support them, so I will do what is asked. While there is some semblance of the kids I knew fifteen years ago, they have become people I wouldn't recognize any longer."

Joyce seemed to be surprised by my statement but quickly recovered. "Just make sure you let Plum know the proper way to dress to an affair. She shouldn't be embarrassing everyone by dressing like the whore she turned out to be."

I stifle a laugh as I walk away. Who is Joyce to call anyone a whore? She sleeps with anything that has an extra appendage between its legs, it doesn't matter the species. I cringe at that thought. I continue on my way around town, feeling miserable that I need to talk down about my friends.

Once in the safety of my car, I call Stephanie. "I give you permission. Get it done." I hang up quickly before I have a chance to change my mind.


	69. Chapter 69

**Richard Orr, Sr. POV**

I'm concerned about my son's marriage. He is entering a precarious stage of his political career. A scandal now could mean the end of any aspirations he may have, not just on a political front but also on the judicial side. At first, I didn't support his marriage to Lisa, or as she was called then, Sydney. I didn't think she had the right background or pedigree. However, once she had Layla, she became the perfect wife for Dickie. When they moved back to New Jersey, she obediently toed the line of a proper Burg wife and mother. I was relieved, to say the least.

Since their marriage almost seven years ago, she has been by Dickie's side, supporting him and helping his public image. I know my son has his mistresses, I mean, I still do. There's nothing wrong with a man taking what his given right is, sex. Especially since women give their bodies so freely to men who are married. She has either turned a blind eye or is incredibly naïve. I believe it's the latter. Then again, Dickie did learn from me how to be discreet, how to take the rendezvous away from Trenton, to areas where it would be unlikely to be caught, and how to always wear a raincoat.

However, since Ranger and Stephanie Plum came to Trenton, she's a different woman. She's starting to show signs of someone bored with their life. A couple of weeks ago, she mentioned to Dickie that she would like to return to her career, especially since Layla is in school full time. Dickie managed to set her in her place, but I see that Lisa is changing. No, not changing, reverting back to the woman she was before my son.

I also don't like what I see with her and that Lester Santos. If I were a betting man, I'd say that she and he were an item when they knew each other in Miami. They have a familiarity with each other that you only get with a person after being intimate with them. I also know that she has not stepped out on Dickie. She's the kind of woman who would never do the immoral thing, for she has character, but I think there is more than meets the eye when it comes to their relationship.

It was so strange how she was warm and genuinely happy to see Stephanie and Ranger, but barely spoke to Lester at Juniak's home. Then, to see them dancing at the fundraiser, well, something happened. I don't like how she is spending so much time at Rangeman and allowing my granddaughter to go there as well. Now, I know she's assisting with their big fundraiser, and that Julie, Ranger's daughter, is in the same class as Layla, which is the only reason why I'm allowing it. From what I can gather, she spends almost the entire time working primarily with Stephanie.

Dickie, though, is a fucking idiot. Word got back to me that he's banging his intern. I thought I taught him better than to shit where he eats. This has disaster written all over it. Then, someone else said that they thought they saw Joyce Barnhardt going into his home when Lisa wasn't home. If Dickie's not careful, Lisa will destroy him in a divorce. I must talk to my son, once again, about the art of discretion and try to convince him to take a break from his side pieces for a while. I call his secretary, Carmela. I've known Carmela most of my adult life. When we met, she was the wife of my partner, beautiful, young, vibrant, and out of my league. As much as I found her beauty attractive, I knew she was always off-limits, and besides, I respected her and her husband too much to cause them problems. When Dickie started working and needed a reliable secretary, I suggest Carmela.

Now, Carmela is discreet and loyal to me. After her husband died, a lot of ugly information came to the surface. She was being held responsible for money that her late husband swindled out of people in a pyramid scheme. People wanted their life savings back, and she became the scapegoat. I worked day and night for three months to prove that she knew nothing of her husband's misdeeds and toiled to turn the tide from being against her to seeing her as she was, a poor widow who had an asshole for a husband. Since then, she is always willing to spill the beans on what my son is up to, giving me a heads up when things may blow up in his face so I can get ahead of the problem. I know if I call her now, I'll get the full story of who my son his sticking his dick into this week.

"Mr. Orr's office, how may I help you."

"Good morning, Carmela. How are you today?"

"Richard, how wonderful it is to talk to you. I'm doing splendidly. I spent the weekend with Charlie, Madeline, and my grandchildren. Life doesn't get much better than that."

"You're right. Grandchildren are a reason for living. Why I couldn't imagine not being with Layla."

"Your granddaughter is a pip. Smart as a whip and so sweet. And those green eyes that she gets from your son."

Fuck! Green eyes, Layla's eyes are not her father's eyes, but the eyes of another man. Focus, Richard. "Yes, she is my angel. What is Dickie's schedule this week?"

"He has a few appointments with a new client in Philadelphia, for a late lunch/early dinner on Wednesday. On Friday, he has a lunch appointment with a different client in his other office."

My son is such a fucking imbecile. "Has Lisa questioned his behavior?"

"No, she doesn't know. Naïve little twat if you ask me."

I agree with her sentiments, and that naïve little twat will be Dickie's saving grace. "Thank goodness, she's blind. We need to make sure it stays that way."

"I've tried to reschedule Friday's meeting for a different location, but he won't budge."

"I'll take care of that. Is Dickie in the office?"

"No. Mr. Orr is in court this morning. He should be back this afternoon."

"Does he have a lunch engagement?"

"No, Richard."

"Tell him to meet me at Marsiello's for lunch at 12:30, non-negotiable. Make sure to let me know if anything comes up."

"I will, Richard. Have a good day."

"You too, Carmela."

I hang up and begin to plan my strategy. Dickie likes to think he's in charge, and I must feed that illusion. I know that I need to carefully plan how I'm going to say my piece. Dickie has the potential to be one of the most outstanding leaders this state, and perhaps this country has ever seen. It is the job of a father to protect their offspring from themselves.

After settling on an approach, I get some of my work done. I have my weekly meeting with Chief Filippelli at two, so I review the files before me, highlighting the work of the TPD in the last week. I am beginning to notice that in the short time that Rangeman has been operational, my file from TPD has become thinner and thinner. I hate it when the Senator is correct. It means I have to spend more time kissing his ass, which is a task I hate doing. However much I dislike Joe, I must keep him close. As Don Corleone said in 'The Godfather,' "you keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He has the influence and means to make or break Dickie's future in politics, and I must stay in his good graces. That also means dealing with Rangeman. I forgot how close he and Stephanie was, and now I can see that he's even closer to her.

This move by Juniak to bring in Rangeman is going to solidify my reelection next year. The numbers dropping so drastically will work more than any fundraising or propaganda I could develop. I guess as long as I maintain my title of Mayor Orr, I could accept Joe's insight. I check my time and see that I need to leave to meet my wayward son. I guess I can't blame him, with his good looks and right upbringing, he can't help women throwing themselves at his feet.

I arrive at the restaurant, surprised to see Dickie already there. I walk to his table, and we greet with a handshake and man hug. Once I order my drink and entrée, we begin our discussion.

"Dickie, son, it has come to my attention that you've been seeing your mistress in your home. You have got to know that that is a dangerous proposition. You never know if Lisa will come home unexpectantly and find you in an unflattering position. You know, if you are caught with your pants down, she can divorce you and get half of the estate, along with Layla. Your chances of ever holding public office will be shattered forever. I suggest you be more discreet."

"Dad, Lisa is such an ignorant woman. She tells me her schedule each day, and if something changes, she always calls. I would have more than enough time to get out of a sticky situation."

"Don't discount her friendship with the Manosos. They worry me. I've been asking around with people in the know. It seems that everything that Juniak has been saying about Stephanie's skills at ferreting out information is true. She is one of the top intelligence gatherers this country has, and if it weren't for her strong desire to help run Rangeman, she'd be much higher up. As it is, her security clearance is extremely high, higher than most military personnel, and higher than all my Pentagon contacts. If Lisa even hints at wanting out, Stephanie will make it her mission to get the evidence to make sure Lisa comes out on top. I don't trust what she says about her relationship being completely platonic with them."

"Come on, she was never with Ranger, that's for sure. From everything I heard and remember, once Steph and Ranger met, they became inseparable."

"I'm not referring to Ranger, son, but in fact, Lester Santos. I notice the color of Lester's eyes and the shape of them. Layla's eyes are an exact match. Are you sure that Layla is your biological daughter?"

I watch my son squirm in his seat. Shit, he knows, and he never told me. What did I tell Dickie about always keeping me in the loop? "Spill it."

"I know that there is no way that Layla could be my daughter. I am unable to have children, as I had a vasectomy at age nineteen. After the incident with what's her name, I didn't want to chance any more unwanted pregnancies. I froze my sperm so that when I was ready to produce a child, I would be able to when it was politically advantageous. I had already proposed to Lisa before discovering her pregnancy. I figured she got pregnant when she went to Miami for the holidays. I thought it was a one-night stand, never thinking that she actually knew the man. I decided that staying with her would give me the image I needed, a young, successful attorney with a pretty wife and child. The all-American family. If Lisa ever desired another child, after being unsuccessful, we'd go to the doctor where he'd tell Lisa I had a sperm count issue. I'd convince her to try in vitro if she still insisted, or we'd just stop. That, I felt, would also be a benefit when campaigning."

"You have no idea who Layla's biological father is, then?"

"No, Dad, I don't."

"Dickie, even with your current prenup, now that we know that Layla is not biologically yours, Lisa can get custody of her. Now, we can manage it, so you no longer need to support the girl and make it out that she deceived you, making her into a harlot. You can still come out on top, but you cannot, I repeat, cannot be caught having an affair. There is nothing I would be able to do for you if your hobbies came to light."

"I understand, father, and I will take more precautions. Do you really think that Lisa will divorce me?"

"You saw her with Lester at the fundraiser, what do you think? There is something between them, I'm not quite sure what yet, but something. He is a concern. Now, I know that he still is under contract with the government. I can try to pull some string to get him out of the country on a long, dangerous mission. It might be enough for you to regain control of Lisa. Dickie, once you formally announce your candidacy, reporters, the opposition, and everyone else will be looking for dirt on you. Don't let anyone find the dirt."

"Okay, Dad. I'll curtail my extracurricular activities until after the election."

We finish our meal discussing strategy, leaving on a positive note.


	70. Chapter 70

**Ellen POV**

"I've heard that Stephanie Manoso is expecting her second child. She and her husband recently announced her pregnancy." Gina says to Mrs. Petrillo.

"I thought that she had a baby bump at the fundraiser a few weeks ago, but one never knows. Whatever the case may be, she seems to be doing well."

"Yes, we recently hired Rangeman to do our security here. Their fees are less than our previous company, and they are providing a better service. I know that a lot of their rates are introductory rates, but the increase is reasonable. So far, I'm thrilled we decided to go with them."

"I've heard from several people that their security systems are top of the line. I was exiting the big grocery store last week when one of my shopping bags broke. Two of their employees were driving by and saw what happened. They pulled over, got new bags for me, helped me repack my groceries, and brought them to the car. They even got the store to exchange my carton of eggs that broke for a new dozen. Such gentlemen, calling me Ma'am, making sure that I was okay. I heard that they are all veterans or mostly veterans. It doesn't surprise me one bit. They are always dressed so neatly; they are respectful and professional. Ellen must be proud of her daughter."

"Good morning, Gina and Estelle. How are you?"

"I'm well, Ellen. We were just talking about your daughter and how proud you must be of her." Estelle responds.

"I am quite proud of Valerie. The way that she has picked herself up and dusted herself off after that no good lothario. She has been dating a lawyer, and I think she may be getting engaged any day now."

"Oh, Ellen, we weren't talking about Valerie. We were discussing Stephanie. Her company is top-notch. She and her husband are mighty successful. I mean, did you see the rock she wears on her finger?"

"Hmph. Stephanie is no daughter of mine. I didn't raise her to throw all of our values away." I respond, annoyed that I keep getting reminded of my wayward daughter. Isn't bad enough that I must try to save Valerie's reputation? I don't need constant reminders of that disgrace.

"How could you say that? Every business in town and several prominent members of our community are using Rangeman's services, which, if I remember correctly, is the company your daughter and son-in-law own. The crime rate has already started to drop. Just the other night, I heard the Senator singing their praises. You have a beautiful granddaughter, Ellen. I saw her in the park the other day with Stephanie and her husband. They were so loving and attentive towards each other and the little girl. If you ask me, I think Stephanie is expecting."

"Well, Stephanie and her spawn aren't my concern. Right now, my only concern is poor Valerie, who was unceremoniously abandoned by her no-good husband, Steven."

"What happened? I thought Valerie was the pinnacle of housewives and mothers. Did she not keep a clean house? Did she not satisfy her husband? Perhaps your lessons need a refresher. You know, proper Burg women don't get a divorce. From what I observed, I don't see Stephanie getting a divorce any time soon." Estelle replied before she walked away.

Why is it that everywhere I go in this town lately that everyone is praising Stephanie? Don't they see that she's a disgrace? I mean, she married a thug, a criminal. He's not even Hungarian or Italian! Then, she went and had a child with him, granted, they were married when she had the girl, but then she went to work. She has a nanny for goodness sake. No self-respecting Burg woman lets a stranger raise their child. A parent, sibling, or cousin helping is appropriate, but anyone outside the family is sacrilegious. Stephanie carries a gun, and God knows what other weapons. That is no environment for a child to be raised in. I hurry and pay for my groceries, not wanting to get into another conversation about my 'wonderful' daughter Stephanie.

As I am placing my groceries in the trunk, none other than Angie Morelli and her mother-in-law Bella walk up to me.

"Ellen, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Angie. How are you and Bella this morning?"

"We're doing good. My Joseph has been telling us that some of the men your daughter works with are seen with the gangs and are chummy. Others have been seen talking to senior members of the Families. I think their entire business is a sham. They get involved with the riff-raff of an area, bring crime rates up so they can come swooping into town to save the day. I can't believe how many people think that they are so good."

"I know. It's sickening. I should have given Stephanie away when she was an infant. Always whining and crying. Nothing like Valerie. I should have known then."

"Don't worry. I hear that the TPD is getting tired of their interference. They have decided to crack down on their permits. I'm sure, within a few months, they will be chased out of town."

"From your mouth to God's ears," I say to Angie, glad to have someone on my side. We say goodbye to each other as Angie and Bella head into the market.

I finally get in my car. I glance at my watch, noticing that I have twenty minutes before I need to pick up my mother from the Clip 'n Curl. I decide to head to Pino's to pick up some chicken soup for my granddaughter Angie. Valerie was called to pick up Angie from school because she was sick. Since I already had the pot roast in the oven, I couldn't make soup for her, so I'll buy it from Pino's. I park in the back and enter, after holding the door open for three men in black carrying out a large order. I walk in, searching for my wallet when I hear a voice I didn't expect.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Pino. It's nice to be able to give Ella a day off every now and again. You know, as they say, when the cat's away, the mice will play."

"I take it, Mr. Manoso is away on business."

"Yes, he left this morning. I already miss him. But hopefully, this will be a short trip. I expect him home either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. The issue isn't a big one, but it's for one of our major clients who prefers to have Ranger or myself there, coddling them, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Jersey, I know. Where's Lester?"

"With Ranger. Unfortunately, he's also missing out on your wonderful cooking."

"Anytime you need me, just call. You know I'll take care of you."

"I know, Mr. Pino. Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Give that beautiful daughter of yours a hug and kiss from me. I put a Nutella pizza in the small box for you and Julie."

"Thank you once again. Let me know when you want to talk about upgrading your security."

"You'll be hearing from me soon. Bye, love."

I watch as Stephanie turns, seeing me for the first time. She looks at me without acknowledging me, then walks to one of those rent-a-thugs. This one has a flaming skull tattooed on his head. Where does she find them?

"Cal, is everything in the cars?"

"Yeah, Jersey, everything is there. Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes. Thank you for driving me. This baby is making me so tired."

"You need to rest, ma'am. Ram, Woody, and I are more than capable of filling in for Ranger, Santos, and you."

"I know, but if I don't work, I'll drive myself crazy with worry."

"Listen, when we get back, send Julie down to the conference room with the dogs. I'll take them all to the dog park for a while. Take a nap, or just sit down with your feet up. You need to take care of yourself. You are four months in. Don't let anything happen now."

"Thank you, Cal. I'll take you up on that offer. I know Julie will be thrilled. But do me a favor, take Hector and Sam with you as well."

"Yes, ma'am." He responds as he follows her out of the restaurant.

"Mrs. Plum, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?"

"Good evening. Can I please get a large chicken soup to-go? My granddaughter isn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to heat it up?"

"No. I'll do that at home."

"Okay. Give two minutes." I wait at the counter while Pino gets my order ready. I see several cops from around town in the restaurant. Just as Mr. Pino is returning, Eddy Gazarra, who is married to Frank's niece Shirley, stands next to me.

"Aunt Ellen, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How is Shirley?"

"She's doing well. Glad the kids are in school."

"I understand. It was always such a relief when the girls were in school. It is amazing how much more I got done around the house when they weren't underfoot."

"That is true, especially with our boys. They are a little rambunctious."

"Boys will be boys. You need to let them have their freedom. Running around and getting messy is what they need."

"I know that sometimes Shirley wishes they were a little more sedate."

"Yes, it can be troublesome sometimes, but it is rewarding when they grow up and marry a proper Burg girl like my daughter."

"I would be thrilled if my sons were to marry someone like Stephanie. She is such a strong woman, both physically and emotionally. I think it's great that she owns Rangeman. Steph is such a great role model."

I shocked at what Eddy said. I can't believe he's on her side. Thankful, Mr. Pino saves me from responding.

"Mrs. Plum, here is your soup. It's $3.50."

I pull out four dollar bills and give it to Mr. Pino. I take my soup, the face Eddy. "Eddy, it was great bumping into you. Say hi to Shirley and the kids for me, giving them my love. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Aunt Ellen."

When I sit in the car, I pause to contemplate today. How did my life get so crazy? How did my perfect daughter, Valerie, become a mess while the disaster Stephanie seems to have it all together? Why me?


	71. Chapter 71

**Dickie's POV**

"Mr. Orr, do you have any idea where your client is?"

"No, Your Honor, I don't. I spoke with him only yesterday to remind him that he had to be here this morning. I have tried calling him, and my assistant has been trying to reach him for me while I am here in court."

"I have no choice but to issue a warrant for Henrick Kovacs, of Trenton. If he is not apprehended within ten-day, his bail will be forfeited. Mr. Orr, please let your client know that he is in serious jeopardy of losing his freedom even if he is indeed found innocent. I have very little patience for people who fail to show up to their court dates. I would like to adjourn this hearing until ten days from today. Please put it on my calendar."

I mark the date and time in my PDA, trying to keep my cool. I adamantly instructed Henrick to show up here today. Instead, he didn't come, standing me up and making me look like a fool. Now, I must play kiss ass with the prosecutor, trying to make sure they don't elevate his bail. As it is, his mother is set to lose her house.

I double-check my schedule, ensuring that I don't have any more court appearances before heading out to my car. I arrive at my Cadillac, unlock the door, settling in behind the steering wheel. I set my phone in the cup holder and start to drive back to my office. Halfway there, as I'm passing by Plum's Bail Bonds Office, I observe Stephanie Plum walking out with Lester Santos. They are laughing, and he is obviously in love with her. They must be banging. I always thought they were an item. Instead, I watch as she gets into the passenger seat of a black Chevy Tahoe, with windows tinted to the maximum allowable by the law. I must say, Stephanie is still beautiful. In fact, I think she's gotten sexier with age. I always hoped that we would have a future together, then she disappeared to Miami. Well, I did marry Lisa, so I can't complain.

Thinking of my wife, I decided to give her a call. She is expecting me to be home for dinner, but I made an appointment with my young, big-breasted, naïve intern. We will be meeting at a restaurant in an exclusive hotel in Philly, where I hope to have dessert in my room there. While Lisa is a decent lay, she is far too vanilla for me. She only lets me put it in her pussy. What fun is that? I want to be in her ass, her mouth, and everywhere else. She doesn't even like toys. So, because she's so frigid, I have to get my kicks elsewhere. I could only be so lucky to have a faithful wife.

I dial her cell, and I'm surprised when I hear her pick up immediately. _"Hi, honey. Are you having a good day?"_

"Yes, Lisa, I am. Where are you? I thought you were home this morning."

_"I forgot I had an appointment with Mr. Alexander. I'm walking through the mall now to his salon."_

Perfect. Lisa's hair needs to be tended to. It's starting to get too unruly. "Oh, that's great, sweetheart. I can't wait to see what he does. Look, I'm sorry, but the reason I'm calling is that I won't be home for dinner. Some information came to me on a big case I'm working, and I must go to Philly to meet with a couple of cops. I hope not to be too late, but I will be missing dinner."

_"Will you be home before I put Layla to bed? She misses you."_

"I'll try, but no promises."

_"Okay. Thank you for letting me know. I'll talk to you later."_

"Later, Lisa," I say before I hang up. Perfect. The dumb bitch bought the bullshit. Politicians really are full of shit most of the time. The only good thing that came out of my relationship with Lisa is Layla, though I am not responsible for her. Don't get me wrong, it's my name on her birth certificate, I pay for her private school and everything she needs, but she is not biologically my daughter. If it wasn't that having a wife and kid fit my image, I would've kicked the slut to the curb, but since I enjoy my variety of mistresses, being able to produce offspring isn't high on my list of needs. So, I made a choice to render myself infertile. I had a vasectomy. When Lisa told me she was pregnant, I knew the kid wasn't mine. Still, I also knew that if I wanted a future in politics, I needed to portray the successful American family ideal. So, I married Lisa after she signed a prenup that would leave her penniless, homeless, and alone, ensuring that she will never leave me. Hell, unless she catches me with my pants down, and let me be clear, Lisa must find me, not a PI, she's up the creek without a paddle.

I finally arrive at my office. My first order is to place a call to Kovacs, reiterating the importance of him turning himself in. I make a mental note to find out who Vinnie is getting to go after Henrick. Knowing Vinnie, he'll probably put one of his inept hunters. I inform my secretary that I'm back, request coffee, black with two sugars, and settle behind my massive oak desk in my large brown leather chair. My office is decorated in dark wood tones, exuding an air of sophistication. To the right is a handsome bookcase with glass doors, filled with the law journals that us lawyers rarely open. That's what paralegals are far. For my clients, I have three comfortable leather chairs in front of my desk, with a couch and two armchairs around a small coffee table. This is where I meet with my reluctant clients for consultations. Once they have retained my services, our meetings move to one of the conference rooms. As my father always said, first impressions count.

There is a soft knock on the door before my secretary, Carmela, enters the room with my coffee. Carmela is an efficient assistant. She is a woman in her fifties who could pass for forty. Carmela takes no bullshit and knows how to deflect a call and move unwanted visitors along. She has black hair, sprinkled with gray that she often wears in a bun or some other type of updo. Her suits are always black, with a different color blouse underneath. She is steady, dependable, and willing to turn a blind eye when I need her to, mostly when it comes to my social calendar.

"Good morning, Sir. You had two phone calls this morning. One from Mr. Troia regarding his most recent DWI, and a call from Ms. Manoso at Rangeman inquiring on the whereabouts of Mr. Kovacs. I was informed that Rangeman received his file, and she asked for your cooperation in bringing Mr. Kovacs back to court. Her call back information is listed on the form."

"Thank you, Carmela. Please hold all calls for the next hour, except for my wife or father, of course."

"Yes, Mr. Orr. Do you need anything else?"

"Not now, but you can start getting the contract ready for Mr. Troia. Make sure to up the fee. This is the fifth time this year he is calling me for my services." Carmela nods in agreement before leaving my office. I put in a call to Stephanie first. I can't be accused of lying to her if I don't know anything yet.

I dial the number, and a man answers the phone. What kind of company has a man for a receptionist?

_"Good morning, Rangeman. Nick speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Good morning, Nick. This is Mr. Orr returning Ms. Plum's phone call regarding one of my clients."

_"Yes, Mr. Orr. I've been told to put your call straight through. Hold on one moment for Mrs. Manoso, please." _ He responds before I hear the soft music. Not even thirty seconds later, she picks up, "_Stephanie Manoso."_

"Hi Stephanie, it's Dickie. How are you?"

_"I'm fine. How are you doing?"_

"I'm well. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

_"Rangeman has been given Henrick Kovacs's file since he went FTA. I was contacting you to find out if you knew his whereabouts. Is there any place that he might have gone?"_

"No. I haven't heard from Mr. Kovacs since yesterday," I answer truthfully. "When I spoke with him to remind him of his court date, he assured me he would be there. I'm as surprised as anyone that he didn't appear this morning."

_"Okay, I figured he didn't tell you anything. If you hear from him at all, please let him know that we are looking for him and will find him."_

"I will. Good luck, Stephanie."

_"Thank you, Dickie."_

We end the call quickly. Hmm, Steph's going after Henrick. That should be interesting. A bunch of wannabes who think they're going to find and capture hardened criminals. Ha!

I pick up the phone, dialing Henrick's cell phone. I wait as the phone goes directly to voicemail. "Henry, it's Dickie. You missed your court appearance. You are now considered a failure to appear. The judge has revoked your bail. I just got off the phone with Stephanie Manoso. Her company, Rangeman, received your file. Watch your back. Contact me when you want to turn yourself in. Remember, if you don't appear in ten days, your mother will lose her house. Do you want to be responsible for tossing your mother and elderly aunt out in the street? Think carefully before you decide not to show up to court next time."

Okay, that business is done. I pick up the newspaper to glance through the headlines. I need to be aware of who could be coming through my office door. Knowing what's going on in Trenton is suitable for my practice. However, my business has been slowing down some since Rangeman arrived. As I'm looking at the personal ads, Carmela buzzes my phone.

"Yes, Carmela."

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, Sir, but we just received a disturbing correspondence in an unmarked envelope. You need to see it immediately."_

"Come on in with it."

Carmela walks in, looking a little pale. She is typically very sturdy and tough to shake. This can't be good. I look at the envelope and see that there is no return address, but it seems as though it is standard junk mail. I open the small vanilla envelope to find about twenty pictures of my wife leaving the church, soup kitchen, and shelter down around Stark Street. In half of them, there's a target over her heart. It looks as though this has been taken with some kind of scope. Shit. I don't need this now. If I tell Lisa to stop volunteering in the shithole part of Trenton, it won't look good for my political aspirations. I guess I'm going to have to up her security.

"Thank you, Carmela, I'll take care of this from here. Please don't tell anyone about these photos, especially my wife. I'll take care of informing her when I'm with her.

"Yes, Sir."

Carmela leaves my office, closing the door gently behind her. I spend the next two hours researching companies offering personal protection details, and the only one that keeps coming up in my searches of the best is Rangeman. I'm not really thrilled about having to give them my business, but I need to do what is going to help me when I announce my campaign for the State Senate early next year.

I once again pick up the phone to dial Rangeman, but I refuse to speak to a woman. I'll ask for Ranger this time. I wait as the phone is quickly answered, this time appropriately by a female.

_"Good afternoon, Rangeman. Sam speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Good morning, Sam. This is Richard Orr, the mayor's son. I would like to speak with Ranger, please."

_"Is he expecting your call?"_

"No, but it is urgent that I speak with him."

_"Let me see if he's available. Hold on one moment, please."_ I once again wait while I hear music playing in the background. It takes about two minutes, but the phone is picked up.

_"Ranger speaking."_

"Hello, Ranger. It's Dickie Orr. How are you doing?"

_"I'm fine. Did Hendrick Kovacs contact you?"_

Jeez, what is it with the curt responses? "No, he didn't. I'm calling regarding a business proposition."

_"How can Rangeman assist you? Do you need to upgrade the security on your home or office?"_

"No, but I do need your assistance in keeping Lisa safe."

_"Has there been a threat made against her?"_

"Yes, there has been. Mr. Manoso, I know you are a discreet man. This is a business that I would prefer not to discuss over the phone. My wife, Lisa, does volunteer work on Stark Street, and I know that she wouldn't want to stop helping. I need to know that she is safe when she goes there, so I would like to hire your company to provide personal security for Lisa when she visits the more economically challenged areas of Trenton."

_"Mr. Orr, my company can help you with that, but let me warn you, our prices are steep. We will be armed, and we expect you and your wife to follow the parameters we put in place. We can't protect her if she doesn't listen to us. However, before we can agree to meet with you, I must know the nature of the threat to formulate the appropriate plan of action."_

"I received an envelope this morning filled with photographs of my wife while she's doing her volunteer work on and around Stark Street. Some images have a target over her heart. This is a sensitive situation that I don't want the world to discover.

_"My team can meet with you and your wife either later today or tomorrow morning. What works for you?"_

"Tomorrow morning. Do you have ten available?" I respond after checking my calendar.

_"Yes, ten works for us. Please arrive at least ten minutes early so you can both go through our security screening. For your privacy, we will be meeting you on our operations floor instead of in one of our first-floor conference rooms. With that being said, our security measures are more stringent for entrance beyond the first floor."_

"I understand."

_"Also, please note that any weapons that you may be carrying will be confiscated and locked up until you leave the premises."_

Now that pisses me off. Why is it okay for those thugs to walk around locked and loaded while I must leave my weapon behind? I guess I have no choice but to comply. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Please make sure Mrs. Orr is with you as well."_

"I will," I reply before hanging up. Now, to inform Lisa of this change. Hopefully, she won't fight me on it. I guess another phone call is in order.

_"Hello."_

"Hi Li, it's me."

_"Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, dear. Listen, I have received a minor threat against you if you go near Stark Street. I don't want you going over there without proper security. We have a meeting tomorrow morning at ten at Rangeman. I am hiring them to provide you with personal security when you do your volunteer work over there."

_"Is that really necessary? We've received threats before, and you never hired bodyguards."_

"Yes, Lisa, it is. Your safety is important to me. Do you think I want Layla growing up without her mother?"

_"Fine. I have to rearrange a couple of appointments, but I'll be ready."_

"Thank you. I'll see you later tonight. I'm heading out to Philly now."

_"Okay. See you, honey."_

"Bye, Li."

I gather my stuff together to leave and stop in my private bathroom to freshen up before my rendezvous. I let Carmela know that I'm gone for the day and to take messages. If Henry calls, she's to pass him to one of the partners. She agrees then, I go back to my car. Time to get some action.


	72. Chapter 72

**Ranger's POV**

"So, Dickie wants to hire us to be bodyguards for Lisa? What brought that up?"

"Something about receiving an envelope with pictures of Lisa that are threatening. I think there is an ulterior motive, though I'm not sure what it is." I tell my wife as we are getting dressed after a little adult time in the shower.

"I remember reading about threats being made to the Orrs in the past. He's never taken these measures before. I think he's getting ready to run for office. I know that his father stressed to him that he would be in politics. That's why he became a lawyer."

"Maybe. I can see how that would make sense. Do you think Sydney would go along with it?"

"Yes, I think she will, though I am hesitant to put her and Lester together. It could be more problematic than helpful. The tension between them is palpable. I only hope Dickie doesn't pick up on it during the meeting."

I sigh. Stephanie is right. "What do you think we should propose then?"

"We have two teams for her. The first is Ram and Samantha, the second is Jeanne Ellen and Woody. They both fit the Burg mold, and I think it would allow Syd to be comfortable. Sam and Jeanne Ellen can go with her into the bathroom and could be introduced as another volunteer. We can have them dress in civilian clothes. The guys can monitor from a distance, posing as a driver."

"That would make more sense considering Dickie wants to keep it low key. Good plan, Babe." I respond as I pull her toward me. I kiss her deeply, before kneeling to kiss her growing belly. Even being five months pregnant, I still find her incredibly sexy. I feel myself reacting, knowing I need to get my dick under control.

"Are you coming with me to drop off Julie?"

"Yes, I will today. I want to try to get a look at Sydney before the meeting."

I watch as Stephanie leaves the room ahead of me. I gather our weapons, stowing my two guns, one at my ankle, and one on my waist, then I place my knife into the sheath at my belt. I grab Steph's holsters, making sure her guns are secure and putting her knife in my belt. I know she prefers not to get fully dressed until after Julie is at school. She tries to blend in more. However, since she's pregnant, I want her fully dressed before she leaves the house. She humors me by complying because she knows how I worry about her.

"Babe," I say, holding her shoulder harness. She takes it from me, placing it on before putting on her jacket. She puts her ankle harness on, then places her knife in the special belt she's wearing. Today, she's wearing a pair of black boot cut maternity dress pants paired with a wine-colored silk camisole with a matching jacket. She doesn't have much of bump yet, but she keeps saying she's due to pop soon.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to wear the ankle harness. It's getting harder to bend down each day. I'm going to miss going around solo."

"Who do you want with you?"

We both discussed, early on, that when it became too difficult for her to wear two guns that she will be partnered with someone whenever she went out of the office. Off-hours, she'd be with Les or me. We have too many enemies, and for my sanity, I need her protected. She reluctantly agreed. Now that the dogs are about eight months old, they are a lot bigger and are already being trained for protection, as well as therapy. We realized early on that after a problematic takedown, or when the guys were having a bad day, the dogs seemed to help them recover faster. We decided to train both as therapy dogs while looking into purchasing therapy dogs for Miami and Boston. I know that if she has Duke or Duchess with her, then she'll have a little more protection, but they won't be fully certified for at least another six months to a year.

"I guess either Les or Hector when you're not available. Hector will be useful when I'm researching skip locations, while Les will be better at meetings. If they are not available, I'll take Cal or Bobby for meetings and Tank for skip researching. When I feel a woman's touch will be beneficial, I'll recruit Sam or Jeanne Ellen."

"I can live with that. I'll start working on the schedules."

"Morning, Mommy. Hi Papi. Are you bringing me to school today?"

"Si, Princesa."

"Yeah! Papi's taking me to school, ooooo." Julie sings. "Mommy, can I have pancakes?"

"Sure, sweetie. Do you want blueberry pancakes?"

"No, plain ones, with banana and strawberries on top."

"Gotcha. Carlos, do you want pancakes?"

"No, Babe. That stuff will kill you." I tease. Even with all our Army training, my Babe still has a sweet tooth and loves food that isn't incredibly healthy for you. Granted, our pancakes are made with whole wheat flour, organic eggs, and organic whole milk. They are very nutritious, and when the fresh fruit is added, more balanced. However, I prefer to eat my yogurt with granola and fruit instead. Eating dense pancakes doesn't always sit well for me when I exercise. Also, since diabetes does run in my family, I prefer to eat food with less sugar as a precaution.

In about fifteen minutes, the pancakes were made. While Steph was dealing with them, I feed the dogs their breakfast. Ella insisted that commercial dog food, no matter how expensive, was not healthy enough for our dogs. So, she researched extensively what dogs needed to eat, and she makes them their food from fresh ingredients weekly. Ella includes lean meats, like chicken, turkey, lamb, and venison, along with fresh vegetables, like carrots, butternut squash, zucchini, and kale, with fruit, such as apples and blueberries. For grains, she gives them brown rice or quinoa. We spoke to our vet about making them food, to ensure they are receiving all their nutritional needs. She also makes them doggie treats. The best is, the food is cooked in a slow cooker and freezes well, so she only has to make it once a week. The vet says that our dogs are incredibly healthy and have a beautiful coat. Since I am such a fanatic about my eating practices, I don't have a problem with feeding the dogs in the same manner.

"Yummy, Mommy. These are SOOOO good," exclaims Julie.

"I'm glad you like them. You better hurry up, though, we need to leave in fifteen minutes, and I still have to brush your teeth and fix your hair."

Julie returns to eating with gusto. Five minutes later, she's done. "Finished, Mommy. Do I put my dish in the sink?"

"Yes, sweetie, then go upstairs to the bathroom. I'll be right up. Wash your hands. They are sticky from the syrup."

"Okay." Julie jumps up, puts her plate in the sink, then runs up the stairs. Steph rises to put her dish in and starts to turn on the water. I walk behind her, placing my arms around her waist, resting my hands on our child, kissing her neck.

"I got this, Querida."

"Damn it, Carlos, why do you get me all worked up? You know my hormones are on overload."

"Giving information to the enemy, _mi amor_."

"I don't mind you punishing me."

I growl, "Babe," I whisper in her ear as I gently nip it, "now you got me all worked up."

"I feel it. Let me go get Julie ready, or she'll be late for school."

Steph turns in my arms, kissing me softly, before extracting herself from my embrace. I watch as she heads upstairs. I think we need to eat lunch in the penthouse today.

* * *

"What do you think is motivating Dickie to get protection for Sydney? I mean, from what she has shared with me, he doesn't seem concerned about her going down to Stark or any seedy area." Lester asks.

"I spoke to Uncle Joe yesterday. He thinks that Dickie is going to run for the open State Senate seat. This move will look good in the eyes of potential voters. Then there are these mysterious pictures that showed up yesterday." Steph replies.

"I would like to volunteer to be her bodyguard. No one will watch her the way I will."

"Which is exactly why you aren't an option, Santos."

Les rises from his chair, anger, and aggression rolling off him. "Damn it, Ranger, you are so far up Jersey's ass if there's even a hint of trouble, but you are pushing me away. It's not right, and you know it."

"Les, _hermano_, that's why you aren't going to be on Lisa's detail," Steph replies softly, causing Lester to sit back down. "First off, we are providing services for Lisa Orr, not Sydney. You are too close to her, and it could cause problems for her and her husband, as well as for us as a company. Secondly, I have a plan already."

"Go on."

"Ram and Woody will act as her driver, maintaining a more indirect approach. Sam and Jeanne Ellen will be with Lisa. They will be dressed as civilians and will be able to accompany her during her work. They could be two women who are new to the area who are looking to give back to their community. No one in Trenton would think twice. With Ram and Woody in line to be the numbers two and three here, Dickie will feel like we are giving him his best. Still, by not giving him a Core team member, we are setting a precedence that all our employees are capable of protecting someone. If we assign a Core team member, others might think that the risk is greater or will always expect that of us."

"Jersey, that's a great idea. I think it will work." Bobby chimed in.

"Santos, Stephanie is my wife, the mother of my daughter, and is currently carrying another child. She is a high ranking officer for the United States Army, like the rest of us. When there is a threat to any of us, we pair up. You know our enemies are ruthless. Stephanie knows too much information to be left on her own. Lisa is different. She's not a hard target of any foreign entity. Whatever the motive for targeting her probably relates back to Orr."

"I know you're right, but Lisa is the mother of my daughter, too."

"Santos."

"Les, what are you talking about?" Tank asks.

Les sighs, before telling them his story.

"You know you're an asshole?" Tank responds.

"Yes. I know. No one regrets that night more than me, not even Sydney. She, at least, has our daughter. I have nothing."

"Guys, it's almost ten. Dickie and Lisa will be arriving any minute now. I suggest we get ready in the conference room."

"No, Babe, we're meeting them in my office. I want Dickie to realize the extent of our systems and our companies. He still doesn't think we know what we're doing."

With that, Ranger's phone rings. "Yo…Okay, escort the Orrs to my office."

"That was Leo. The Orrs are here. Jake will be escorting them to the office."

My office here in Trenton is twice the size of the Miami office. My furnishings are similar, really an updated model of what is in Miami. In addition to my standard office equipment and my informal sitting area, I have a round conference table that seats ten. Since we typically hold our Core Team meetings and branch meetings in my office, we wanted to sit in a configuration that had no power seat. We are all equals and need to feel as though we are. It also works well with some clients, like Dickie Orr. Steph has a different chair than the rest of us since she has sciatica as a result of her pregnancy. Vince shows Dickie and Lisa to my office, where we are standing to greet them. Since we are meeting regarding a business proposition, we keep our greeting to handshakes.

"Thank you for coming here to meet with us about your security concerns. Please, have a seat." I say to them.

"Thank you, Ranger."

"Before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to the team that will head the Trenton office once it is up and running. Sitting next to Tank is Cal Wittman. He is a former Navy SEAL and will be the Branch Manager of the Trenton office. The Supervisor of Security is John "Ram" Ramsey. At the same time, Jayden "Woody" Woodrow is the Supervisor of Human Resources, Health, and Safety. Each branch runs with one person leading it, with two assistants, so to speak. As the heads of an office are sometimes required to travel to other cities, we always have at least two other people who can take over in their absence. If there were serious issues, then we would send out senior members from the other branches to Trenton to assist, or a member of the Core team. The Core Team consists of myself, as CEO, Robert Brown, Director of Health and Safety, Stephanie, Director of Human Resources, Lester is our Director of Commercial and Residential Security, and Tank serves as our Director of Fugitive Apprehension and Personal Security. Each division cannot function without the other divisions, which is integral in our success.

"From our conversation, I gather that you are concerned about threatening pictures you received of Mrs. Orr while she was doing work around Stark Street. Based on the images, you feel as though your wife, Mrs. Orr, may be targeted by this unknown assailant. Therefore, you would like us to provide personal security to Mrs. Orr."

"That is correct. I also wanted this to be kept hush-hush, and meeting with eight people isn't quite as under the radar as I had hoped."

"I understand, but all of us must be present. Our team has a plan of action to protect your wife and I will allow Stephanie to explain our plan."

"We know that you would like Lisa's protection to be subtle, inconspicuous. You also don't want her to feel as though she can't continue to do the things she usually does. Now, we could provide her with two male bodyguards, but that will not leave her protected at all times, as a male guard cannot go with her into the restroom, and most likely will not be allowed or welcomed in the women's shelter. So, what we propose is to provide Lisa with a chauffeur/bodyguard, who will wait outside of some of her commitments and will accompany her to others along with a female bodyguard, who will stay with her at all times. The women will be introduced as new volunteers allowing them to work without raising suspicion. Samantha Ranieri and Jeanne Ellen Burrows are highly trained in personal security. They will be an excellent companion and bodyguard for Lisa. The two drivers will be Ram and Woody."

"I like that idea a lot. Thank you for thinking of the organizations I visit." Lisa responds.

"Why can't you be her bodyguard? You are supposed to be the best. I'd rather her be with you than these other women."

"Unfortunately, Stephanie is unable to work in the field. She is strictly on office duty until our child is born. She is unable to fulfill the duties of a bodyguard in her current condition."

"Congratulations, Stephanie, Carlos. When are you due?" Lisa states.

"The end of March. Julie is beyond excited, as are we." Steph answers.

"How much will this personal security set us back?"

"You are charged hourly up until you hit four hours. There is a flat rate for four to eight hours and an additional flat rate for eight to twelve hours. Any time over twelve hours in a day will be charged at the hourly rate. It is $500 an hour. For four to eight hours, it is $3000, for eight to twelve is $4500."

"That's a bit steep, don't you think? I can get another company for far less."

"If it came to me protecting my wife, no price would be too high. As the mother of our daughter, I would want to do everything in my power to ensure her safety."

"Yes, you are correct. Fine, where do I sign?"

Tank passes the contract to Dickie, who reads it thoroughly before signing his name. Before adding his signature, he asks a question. "What happens if these individuals are not available?"

"If it is a single occurrence, another person will be assigned in their place. If Sam or Jeanne Ellen can't continue, we will bring in another woman from either Miami or Boston to take her shifts."

"Fine then." Finally, Dickie signs the contract, then Lisa, followed by myself and Cal.

"Lisa, please send us a copy of your schedule as soon as possible so we can make the proper arrangements. Let us know of any changes immediately. We look forward to working with you." Stephanie responds before we dismiss the Orrs. Vince is ready to escort them back to the lobby.

"Woody, please bring the paperwork down to legal for them to file. The team will meet with Tank at 1400 in his office. Thank you." I reply.


	73. Chapter 73

**Morelli's POV**

I can't fucking believe it. I can't fathom how I've been roped into this stupid competition. Since September, Rangeman has been planning this high-ticket gala for their Veteran's Day fundraiser. Tomorrow, Saturday night, is the formal part of the fundraiser, the wining and dining with music. But today is their special obstacle course. From what I've gathered, initially, the show-offs were going to give a presentation of Army and Navy maneuvers that are typically done at Ranger and SEAL school graduation. Instead, Lisa Orr recommended that they do an obstacle course challenge between TPD, TFD, and Rangeman. When the Mayor, her father-in-law, heard her idea, he ran with it, stating that it was a great way to raise money for such worthy causes by showing off the athleticism of our first responders. Well, maybe the TFD is in optimal physical condition, but for most of us in TPD, there is a lot to be desired. Since I am the only TPD member who was in the military, I was named team captain. Therefore, I've been spending an hour each day in the gym trying to get back into better shape. I fucking hate working out.

The plan was to set up the obstacle course on one of the local college's football fields. Still, instead, it was moved to the minor league baseball stadium so as not to disrupt college football. The course was assembled by mid-October so that TPD, TFD, and Rangeman could practice. The fire department and TPD have been given five hours a week each to practice, and Rangeman is only practicing one hour each week. They said it's to make it fairer since each Rangeman must complete a similar course annually to stay working in the field.

As much as I hate that I am to participate, I can't fault the logic. This has been the largest fundraiser ever here in Trenton. It seems everyone wants to see us all go against each other. Rangeman purchased gear for the teams, the TFD has black cargo pants with red long sleeve tees and matching hoodies. We were given the same, only with a blue tee and hoodies. Rangeman all black, with the branch of service highlighted on the tees and sweatshirts. There will be a trophy, the Trenton Cup, that the winning team will receive along with the bragging rights.

The schedule for the day is warm-ups from eleven until noon. From noon to 12:30, each team will be meeting in the stadium while the spectators take their seats. At 12:30, we'll emerge from the locker rooms to the field, where the course will be introduced, along with the teams. Each team will compete against themselves in the first round, with the top three from each group going on to compete against the other two teams for the win. Each unit consists of ten men. There is going to be a woman's competition between the qualifying round and the final round, with two members of each group competing in one round. There are slight modifications to the course for the woman, mostly for the benefit of the TPD and TFD competitors, since they were never in the military.

Trenton was shocked when they learned that fuck up Stephanie Plum wasn't part of the challenge. All we've been hearing is how great of a military woman she is, and she won't even participate. Rumor has it that she is pregnant, and that's why she's not competing. All I have to say on that is that the world doesn't need another Manoso brat. I get up and have the foresight to eat a light but nutritious breakfast. I remember all too well the PT that I did in SEAL school, and how sick a heavy breakfast can make you. I don't want to be sick in front of all of Trenton. I put on my uniform for the day, looking in the mirror. Shit, I should lose a few pounds. This t-shirt is making my small beer gut stand out. I take the shirt off, double-checking that the size is indeed large, which it is. Fuck. Thankfully, the sweatshirt is roomy, so I don't look too pudgy. After all, I am the 'Italian Stallion.' I have a reputation to uphold.

I head to my car to drive to the stadium. I arrive at ten, and I'm surprised to see that our reserved lot is almost full. I enter the stadium, heading for the visiting team locker room, where we and the TFD will be getting ready. Rangeman is using the home locker room and has a portion partitioned off for the six women competitors. Since that locker room was more extensive, it made more sense.

I see the rest of our contingent, Big Dog, Gaspick, Lewin, Richmond, Rolla, Rondenelli, Costanza, Gazzara, and Miller sitting around, talking.

"Boys, are you ready to kick some TFD and Rangeman ass?"

"Of course, we are, but the likelihood of a TPD win is slim. I mean, you are the only one with military experience. At the least, our brothers in the FD have three military guys." Richmond stated.

"It's not that hard. You just need to concentrate on one obstacle at a time. Don't worry about what's coming next, don't think about the time. Just get through each one. You do that, and you'll win."

As it is ten minutes before warm-up and a last-minute run-through, we head to the field. At precisely eleven, the Rangeman group steps onto the turf, where they immediately begin running along the warning track. The finest and bravest of Trenton continue doing our stretches; however, we feel best suited for us, though I'm beginning to think a run wouldn't be a bad idea. After three laps, they form a formation and go through a series of calisthenics, followed by stretching and a cool down. During that time, the rest of us have been attacking various parts of the course that we found challenging previously. Once their routine, for lack of a better word, is completed, they each head to a different area, offering last-minute advice on getting through a particular obstacle. A whistle blows for our five-minute warning. The Rangemen run one final lap around the course, then return to their locker room. We follow suit.

November in Trenton can be tricky because, in some years, it gets cold early and stays that way. Other years, we have warm weather through Thanksgiving. This year, we are having a good fall, and today, the temperatures are in the mid to upper 50's, which is comfortable for those of us competing as well as the spectators. When we are back in the locker room, we discuss strategy one final time before we line up to be called onto the field. The obstacle course combines aspects of the SEAL course and the Malvesti course. Now, I completed the SEAL course; it was fucking brutal. I can't imagine the Ranger Malvesti course being harder, but many claims it is. When I was part of it, I can understand that sentiment.

We start traversing ten feet on parallel bars, followed by a tire run. Then, we have to scale a twenty-five-foot cargo net. After that, comes a vertical climb up a series of wooden "ladders" that's four rungs tall. When we finish, we go across a rope bridge, then slide down the rope for life. Watching my fellow TPD colleagues going down by their ankles the first few times was hilarious. At least I remembered how to do it the right way, on top of the rope and head-first. We then have a 30-foot rope climb where we need to ring a bell at the top before climbing back down. We need to hit the ten-foot mark with our hands before we can slide down. Then, we have monkey bars followed by the crawl pit that the SEALs do. The Rangers apparently must go through the worm pit. It's similar, only the worm pit is in the mud. They must go through murky, muddy water under knee-high barbed wire. Thankfully, the Navy version is in the sand, and for this event, the barbed wire was raised an additional foot. The second to last obstacle it the spider wall. This is a wall that has wood that is a 1.5" thick jutting out that we have to walk along as if we were scaling a building or a wall. At the end is a pull-up bar where we must complete six pull-ups before completing the final tire run. It's brutal, but in many ways, fun.

The course is slightly modified for the woman, with the rope climb being fifteen feet, no crawl pit, and the rope slide is replaced with balance beams down an incline. For the final round, added before the spider wall is the Darby queen, where one must weave over and under wooden bars set at an incline up to a peak, then down on the other side. It is supposed to separate the boys from the men.

The emcees for the event are Stephanie, Tank, and Brown. Brown, being the head medic, never participates in case someone needs medical attention. Tank usually sits out because he had a bad knee injury during his last mission that makes some of the events too dangerous for him to attempt. Ranger and Santos are the two core team members running for Rangeman, along with Cal, Ram, Woody, Hal, Manny, Leo, Sean, and Nick. Cal, Sean, Nick, and Leo were all SEALs; Cal was in my SEAL class. Ram and Woody were Rangers like Santos and Manoso. Hal and Manny were special forces.

The Rangemen not competing who are veterans or active duty are all wearing their utilities, including Cupcake. I must say she does look delicious in them. I haven't seen her much since she returned to Trenton, but the years have been kind to her. I think she's hotter now than she was in high school. I guess I'll have to work on tapping her ass because it looks mighty fine.

Bobby introduces TPD while Tank does the honors for the TFD. Stephanie, though, presents the Rangeman. While I see the nerves on the faces of the competitors from TPD and TFD, the Rangemen appear unphased. Fuck! The fire department goes first, making a strong showing. Two guys finish under ten minutes at 8:15 and 9:05, four between ten and twelve minutes, and the rest under fifteen. Collins, Roberts, and Fisher advance to the finals.

Now, it's TPD's turn. We start the course together. I'm surprised that the first one to get through is Gazzara. I didn't realize he was that fit. Because I underestimated him, I came in second with a respectable time of 8:25. Gazzara finished at 8:20. Big Dog came in third, at 9:00 flat, with everyone else finishing the course in over eleven minutes. Now, it's Rangeman's turn. When the horn sounds for them to start, I'm mesmerized by their agility. They go through the obstacles as if they are nothing. Ranger finishes first at 7:05, followed closely by Santos at 7:12. Cal finishes third at 7:18. All except two finish in under 8:30, with the last two finishing in a tie at 8:52.

There is a five-minute break between the Rangeman round and the woman's round Five minutes after the women finish, the final round will start. The only reason for the gap is so the additional obstacle can be moved into place. I watch as Santos and Manoso trash talk each other, with Cal joining in. "What's a matter, Cal, can't move fast when you have to contend with gravity?" Santos jabs.

"Santos, don't think that because you are in the top three that you will get any chicks. They'll all come to me when I kick your ass this round."

"When I win this, I'm going to get a huge smooch from a sexy lady in the audience. The winner always gets the girl."

"Boys settle down. You know you're going to be eating my dirt, and even if I lose, I'll still get the girl."

"Santos, you have a chance. Steph may need to call for reinforcements when Ranger passes out on her because he's too tired from running the course."

"The day my wife has to seek satisfaction elsewhere is the day air no longer moves through my lungs. No matter how tired I think I am, I always wake up for Jersey."

Ranger, Santos, and Cal barely look winded, and are completely relaxed, as if they do this every day. I hear Cupcake, Brown, and Tank introduce us finalists and explain the final piece added. All too soon, the horn blows, and we're off. I run at my fastest, and after about ten seconds, I no longer know, nor do I care where anyone else is. I keep my focus on one challenge at a time, and I don't take stock of the situation until I finish the course. When I cross the line, I collapse, trying to regain feeling in my arms and oxygen in my lungs. It is only when the horn sounds that everyone has completed the course that I finally take notice of the scene surrounding me. I stand and walk to my teammates.

"Holy shit, Morelli, you did amazing. You came in third. You almost beat Santos." Richmond states.

"What?" I say, dumbfounded.

Miller replies, "Yeah, man, you came in third, about two seconds before Cal, who hasn't heard the end of it from his teammates."

"What was my time?"

"We don't know. It wasn't announced yet." Carl informs me.

"Morelli, you need to come to the stage. Good job, man. I didn't think you had it in you." Manoso tells me.

"Yeah, Joe, I was surprised you were able to move so quickly, considering the extra pounds your packing around the belly," Santos stated.

As much as I want to say something scathing back, I hold off.

When we reach the stage, I hear Tank's booming voice. "That was some race. Let's give a round of applause for all our participants. In the woman's division, coming in third was Robin Russell from TPD at 10:15. Second place went to Sam Ranieri from Rangeman at 9:55, and first place belongs to Jeanne Ellen Burrows, also from Rangeman, who ran the course is an impressive 9:45. For the men's division, coming in third, also representing TPD is Joseph Morelli, at 8:45." The applause is thunderous.

"Second place goes to Lester Santos from Rangeman, who ran the course in 7:15." Fuck, he only took an extra three seconds for the new event.

"And the winner, which is no surprise to anyone at Rangeman, is Ranger Manoso, who finished in an unimaginable 6:05 seconds."

Wow. I'm impressed. I guess Manoso was holding back the first round. He takes the Trenton Cup from Cupcake's hand. As he goes to lift the cup, she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as his other arm goes around her body. They kiss before their daughter comes running up. Lester lifts her, and Manoso exchanges the trophy for his daughter. How he's able to stand there holding Cupcake and his daughter after running that course twice is beyond me. A few seconds later, though, Steph drops her feet to the floor, leaving him holding only their daughter.

"Yeah, Papi. I knew you could do it. Papi is the winner, Papi is the winner. Uncle Les is a loser, Uncle Les is a loser."

"Julie, that's not nice." Stephanie states, which only causes Julie to laugh.

"Why, Mommy? It's true, and you always tell me to tell the truth, not to lie. I'm not lying."

"No, sweetie, but it's not polite to call someone a loser, even Uncle Lester."

Her daughter contemplates what Cupcake said before she starts singing, "Papi beat my Uncle Lester, EIEIO. He ran the race so much faster. EIEIO. Uncle Lester lost, and my Papi won, Uncle lost, Papi won, Uncle Les lost again. Papi beat Uncle Lester, EIEIO."

I can't help but smile at the little girl who is now being held by Santos because she reminds me so much of Cupcake. Now, to get Cupcake to come to me, time to start devising a plan.


	74. Chapter 74

**Stephanie's POV**

The last few weeks have been extra crazy. Our Veteran's Day Fundraiser here in Trenton was the most successful of the ones the company hosted on those two days. Teaming up with a little friendly competition from TPD and TFD was a brilliant idea on Lisa's part. Next year, we're going to do a similar contest in Boston and Miami as well.

On December 4th, Carlos received 'the call.' We knew it was coming. The question in our mind was always when. With just a few more months left on his contract, we knew that he was going to have to go out on one more mission, but we were hoping that maybe we would be lucky. The only good thing about this mission is that I am also part of the team. Granted, I'm here in Trenton, gathering intelligence, so at least I know where Carlos is and that he is alive and relatively safe. Since it is Carlos' last mission under this contract, he was only able to select one team member. Since Tank has already retired, Carlos chose Bobby. I know Lester wanted to go, but Carlos wants him here for me. He knows that God forbid, he was to get injured, Bobby is the best medic to have. He wants to come home. Besides, the tech guy they assigned to the team is top-notch. He's young, only out of Rangers school a year, but he's smart and ambitious. Monty has future Rangeman potential. The government likes to mix up teams on the last mission under contract, as we discovered each time any of the guys' contracts came up for renewal. As for me, I will continue to re-up until all my brothers are no longer under contract. I want to make sure that I can help them to come home.

Fortunately, this was a quick trip. I was able to obtain some information that made it easier for Carlos and Bobby to find their target, so they were able to neutralize the threat. I'm hoping that they will be home in a couple of days. Since this time Carlos had decided not to renew his contract, I'm sure the brass will keep him in DC longer to try to encourage him to change his mind by throwing some obscene amount of money at him. We decided that no matter what, he is not renewing. Carlos was considering retiring before I found out I was pregnant. Once we knew we were expecting, there was no way that Carlos was going to risk not coming home one day.

We managed to find who was behind those threatening pictures sent to Dickie. What we discovered was that one of the Mob bosses wanted Dickie to give one of his companies a government contract. Dickie refused to do so, citing ethics. I'm surprised he has any morals. Anyway, the mobster decided that if he threatened Dickie's wife, he'd relent. Unfortunately for him, we were on the case. We managed to gather enough evidence to bring him up on charges and remove the hit from Lisa. Carlos and I spoke with Vito Grizzoli, Harry the Hammer, and other heads of Families that we have a friendly rapport with, and they backed us up. Mission accomplished. Dickie and his father now suddenly have a new-found respect for us, but I'm afraid that admiration won't last too long.

We figured out Dickie's games that he plays with his mistresses, and he's good at hiding his extramarital affairs. It is going to be hard to get Lisa into a position where she can catch him with his pants down, but we will make it happen. She and Lester have been growing closer once again, so much so that the culmination of her formal work came as a blow. It's much harder for them to see each other. I try to arrange playdates with Layla and Julie when Lester can be at the house, but I don't want to raise any suspicions. If Lester is seen at my home when Carlos isn't too often, people will start to talk. It doesn't matter that we genuinely have a relationship akin to siblings, people see what they want to see. It also doesn't matter that we live so far from the Burg. I don't know, but the Burg Queen Bees have their worker bees all over the state of New Jersey.

It also seems that since Carlos has been away, Joe turns up where I am with an extraordinary coincidence. It's almost as if he has a tracker on me. Then again, I forgot about the Burg grapevine. I, better than anyone else, know how quickly information spreads through the Queen Bees of the Burg. Each time Joe attempts to make small talk with me, he tries to get into my personal space. Since I am just entering my third trimester, I'm trying to limit my stress, but it seems Joe doesn't care. To make matters even worse, every time that I have gone to Tia Celia's and Uncle Paul's house, it seems Joe is always at my parent's house, waiting outside as if trying to corner me. My sad excuse for a mother has even attempted to entice me to visit for dinner and some pineapple upside-down cake. Little does she know, that is no longer an incentive for me. From what I've heard, Valerie is hard up. She has no money, is living with my parents with my nieces, and has no skills whatsoever. Not to mention, Val's lazy. The lawyer that she started working for, Albert Kloughn, barely graduated law school. He has had a total of two clients this past month and had to let Val go. She thought she was hooking herself up with a sugar daddy but instead got the doughboy. If I know the people who posed as my parents for sixteen years well enough, I know the only reason why they want me to come is over is hoping that I throw some money Valerie's way. I also know that they hope I end up hooked up with Joseph Morelli. Ha! Fat chance. It doesn't matter to them that I'm already married and pregnant with my second child. All that matters is that I become a respectable Burg woman and stay home barefoot and pregnant with my abusive, womanizing, "pillar" of the Burg husband. Well, they can go for a long walk off a short pier. What I don't understand is why my mother doesn't try to tie Valerie to Joe. I mean, after all, she is single, divorced, and available. She has a ready-made family that Joe already wants. Huh.

Hector and Lester have become my constant companions whenever I leave Rangeman. As much as it bothers the soldier in me, the woman who graduated as the top female cadet from West Point, the pregnant wife, and mother in me is pleased. I am aware that in my current condition, I would be unable to adequately defend myself without risking the life of my unborn child, and there is nothing that I would do to put that life in jeopardy.

So that is why I am sitting behind my desk, waiting for either Hector or Lester to come back from attending to an alarm that went off at the offices of one of our largest clients. Usually, I'd be fine waiting, but today, I have an appointment with my OB/GYN. I was supposed to go two weeks ago, but I had to cancel, as that was the day that Carlos was leaving. I had rescheduled for last week, but Vince got shot while going after an FTA. Fortunately, it was just a flesh wound, requiring only a few stitches to his arm, even though we were all worried at first. As I keep glancing at the clock, I know that I'm going to need to leave without waiting for my appointed escorts. I look at the roster, noting that I would be able to take Nick as my driver. Nick is a transfer from Boston, who excelled as a Navy pilot before becoming a SEAL. He is one of our three pilots who fly our helicopter and plane when we need him to. I know that I can trust him to drive me to my doctor's office.

With one last glance at my watch, I decide to give Lester a heads up. I press speed dial 2 on my office phone, calling my brother. He picks up after the second ring.

"What's up, Jersey?"

"How much longer are you going to be. If I don't leave now, I'm going to miss my appointment again. I don't want to cancel a third time."

"Shit, Steph. I'm going to be at least another thirty. The punks cut the wire to a few of our cameras. I need to make sure everything is up and running before I leave. Go without me. Take someone with you."

"I'll ask Nick to be my driver. He can wait outside for me."

"Nick's good. He'll watch you back. Steph, make sure you take your panic button and a loaded gun. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't need something happening to you, at least not with Carlos in DC. He'll never forgive me."

"Don't worry, _hermano_, I'll be smart. See you later."

"Wait, are you and munchkin staying in the penthouse again tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll go to the house tomorrow. Since I'm not working on the weekends, it makes more sense to stay there than here."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"I'll let you know. _Te amo_."

"Te amo, _hermana_."

Before this mission, I always stayed in our penthouse at Rangeman, Miami, when Carlos was out of town. However, with Julie getting older and now having Duke and Duchess, it's a little cramped here. So, I've been spending my weekends at our home. Sam and Jeanne Ellen have stayed with us, and Lester has as well. I won't stay there by myself. The security at our house is the best but being so far away from headquarters leaves me feeling vulnerable. In Miami, Lester had a home two blocks away, and Marco lived three doors down. I knew that in an emergency, either one could be at our home within minutes. Here, the closest person is twenty minutes away. Therefore, when I do stay at the house, I do so with a companion. I shut down my computer and gather my bags. I make sure I have my knife and my gun, keys, and purse. I leave my office, heading to the control room where I find Nick coming out of the break room with a travel mug of coffee.

"Hi, Nick. Are you up to drive me to my doctor's appointment? It seems that both Lester and Hector have gotten held up at that alarm from this morning."

"No problem, Jersey. Let me grab my keys and coat. I nod to him before grabbing my maternity parka from the closet. In Miami, the men keep their coats hanging on the back of their chairs or on a hook in their cubby. However, because it gets so much colder here and in Boston, we have a large coat closet when you first walk in for them to stow their jackets. It is only really used in the winter when we have snow gear, but some of the men still keep it at their cubby. I'll never understand how some of them can go out with only a hoodie on in the middle of the winter. When Nick returns, he has on a moderate-weight coat with a Rangeman baseball cap and black driving gloves. I have bundled myself up with a knit hat, scarf, and gloves. In deference to my current condition, Nick humors me by accompanying me in the elevator.

When we reach the garage, I lead him to my Porsche Cayenne. When we started to make serious money, Carlos insisted that I drive a top of the line vehicle. I would've been content with a Lexus, but he wanted only the best. So, I have a beautiful blue Porsche SUV that I use during my personal time. When I'm working, I use one of the fleet vehicles or my black Cayenne, depending on what I'm doing. I sometimes drive Carlos' Porsche Turbo 911, but since I have this baby bump, I can't fit behind the steering wheel comfortably.

I hand my keys over to Nick, who helps me into my seat. He then settles behind the steering wheel, adjusting the seat and mirrors to fit his needs. As we drive to the office, I ask him how he thinks things are going here in Trenton.

"Well, I think we have a good group of men. I know Miami runs a little differently than we do in Boston, but I see Trenton as the perfect mix of both. In Boston, we have a lot more government contracts, considering all the historical landmarks in and around the city. We do some FTA work, but not as much as Miami, and we don't work as much on the drug trade. It exists in Boston, but that city isn't a major hub. Trenton seems to be more involved. Plus, the gangs are more out in the open, closer to the middle-class neighborhoods than in Boston."

"What do you think of Cal, Woody, and Ram?"

"I think they are the perfect people to lead Rangeman Trenton. I don't think it would have been a wise decision to promote someone from Boston or Miami. If you picked a Boston person, the Miami workers would feel as though he were favoring his colleagues from Boston and vice versa. He might also be more inclined to run things the way they were in his home branch, which wouldn't be the right fit for Trenton. The three you recruited, Cal, Woody, and Ram are fair, strong leaders, and are willing to listen. They know they don't know everything about how Rangeman works, but they often ask those of us from Boston or Miami how we did things in that city. They are open to hearing our opinions, and they truly seem to value our expertise. Trenton will be in good hands when you go back to Miami."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid that some of you from the other branches would feel slighted. I know that if we picked someone from Miami, Boston would see it as favoritism since the Core team is based out of Miami. We didn't want there to be tension before the branch even opens."

"You're right, and intuitive as always, Jersey."

By this point, we have arrived at my doctor's office. I let Nick know he can wait for me outside. I get out, looking around as I walk into the office. Thankfully, she is not busy, and I'm off within a half-hour, with my next appointment scheduled for four weeks. I return to the car, where Nick is waiting expectantly.

"Everything good?"

"Perfect. Do you mind stopping at the Tasty Pastry on our way back? I'm in the mood for a Boston Crème donut." I ask as I take off most of my layers. It was much colder this morning, but it has warmed up nicely. I don't need a hat, gloves, or scarf, and I can leave my parka open. Then again, I could be having a hot flash.

"Sure." Five minutes later, we arrive at the bakery. Once again, I ask Nick to wait outside. When I enter, there are two women in front of me, and one girl behind the counter. I look at the selection left, deciding to treat the men to some sugary goodness. As the woman in front of me is being helped, I hear the bell over the door ring and glance over only to see Ellen Plum walk in. Fuck me. Why do I need to deal with her when I'm so happy?

I continue to stare straight ahead, hoping she doesn't have anything to say to me. When it's my turn, I order my three dozen donuts and a pound of savoiardi cookies for my munchkin. I pay, then leave the bakery, thankfully, without any interaction with that woman. Nick meets me at the door, taking the boxes from me to put in the car. We are next to Walgreens, so I tell Nick I'm running in there since I need to pick up my prenatal vitamins from the pharmacy. I walk in to get my prescription, then pay. As I'm walking back to the car, someone grabs my arm, pulling me into the alley between Walgreens and the bakery. As I'm pushed against the wall, I see that my attacker is none other than Joseph Morelli.

"I knew I'd eventually get you alone, Cupcake. What's a matter, is your thug of a husband off screwing his mistress? I'm sure he is. You know what, you should marry me. I'd raise his brats as my own, then knock you up with Morelli babies. I'm sure that this one is a girl too since we both know that he's not a real man. If he were, you'd have sons."

I'm momentarily frozen in front of Joe. In my mind, I'm sixteen years old again, and we are back in the Tasty Pastry. I only jar myself back to the present when I feel his hand moving under my shirt to my breasts.

"Pregnancy is good for you, you finally have tits I can enjoy."

His hand, in conjunction with his words, is enough to break me out of my trance. I hit my panic button, which will alert Nick, and then deliver my long-feared knee to the gonads. Once I connect, Joe backs away, doubled-over in pain.

"You bitch, you filthy worthless whore! You need to spread your legs for me again as you did all those years ago. I was your first, and I will be you last."

"No. You are nothing more than a rapist, a womanizer, and a sad excuse for a man. I have kept my mouth shut for almost sixteen years, hoping that you would change and become a better man than you were a boy. However, I see that you haven't. If you ever touch me again, if you ever talk to me again or if you continue to harass my employees or me, I promise you, Joseph Morelli, I will have your badge."

I can feel my legs going weak as my body is trembling in fear, adrenaline, and anger. I take a step and feel two strong arms wrap around me, hearing a voice whispering in Spanish in my ear, "I got you, Steph. It's Hector. Just hold on to me, and I'll help you to the car."

I immediately begin to relax marginally, but I can't get my breathing under control. I'm hyperventilating, trying to catch my breath.

"Jersey, look at me and breathe with me. Deep breath in, two three, out two three." Nick keeps repeating. At first, it is nearly impossible for me to match, but after about a minute, I can start slowing down my breathing. I finally feel myself relax.

"What happened? How did he get to me?"

"Son of a bitch. He had one of his cronies, Officer Gaspick, hassle me about idling in the car. He was trying to write me a ticket as I tried to explain that the car wasn't running. I was distracted and didn't see Morelli show up. I'm sorry, Jersey. You needed me to have your back, and I failed."

"It's okay. There's nothing you could have done. Look, I need to get back to the office. Julie will be there soon. I need to see my baby. Can you please call Tank? Ask him to contact Senator Juniak to meet me at the office either tonight or first thing tomorrow morning."

"No problem."

Hector holds out his hands for the keys to my car. Nick exchanges them for the ones to Hector's car. Once we are on the road, he speaks, "Stephanie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now."

"I'm proud of you. You kicked the _pendejo_ well and good. Manny is holding him for TPD as we speak. He will be charged with assault. No questions."

"I am pressing charges, and not just from today. I'm standing up for my sixteen-year-old self."

"Proud of you. Carlos is on his way home. He called Tank to tell him he and Bobby were waiting for the plane to come up from Miami."

"Thank God. Thank you, Hector."

"You're welcome, Jersey. Now, I already called your doctor. She is going to stop at Rangeman to make sure that you and the baby are okay after the incident. I know you don't want her there but humor me. It wouldn't be good for me if Ranger returns to an unwell wife."

"Alright. As much as I don't like it, I'll allow it, for you and for Carlos."

"Gracias."

I am one of the few who know that Hector speaks perfect English. He hides it from the other men, as they leave him alone, which is what he prefers. But that silence is good because he hears things. Often, they are thoughts, ideas, or issues that the person saying them doesn't want the Core team to know. He reports back, giving us a heads up on potential problems. We always partner him with someone who speaks Spanish to help keep up the charade.


	75. Chapter 75

**Carlos' POV**

I was surprised by how easy this last mission was. I thought, for sure, that it would have been much more convoluted and stickier as my other "last missions" were. It was the last mission under my previous contract that caused my Babe to lose our second child. I still regret that I signed on for another stint, but Steph insisted that she was okay with it. In all honesty, we couldn't afford for me not to complete this last contract. While we had enough money to support our home and lifestyle, we didn't have enough in reserves to support Rangeman yet. The first year we barely broke even, and in the second year, we made a small profit. Without our personal funds, Rangeman would have folded before our second anniversary. The start-up costs, equipment, training, licenses, medical insurance, and premises were more than we anticipated. Fortunately, our third year, the year we opened Boston, saw a considerable increase in profits. It was only last year that the Core team was able to recoup the money we initially invested.

Stephanie's contract also earns us a lot of money. Still, she and I agreed that once we got the business up and running, her fees would go into college funds for Julie and any other children we would have. We want our children to be comfortable, to start out their life without loans and debt. If our children choose to follow in our footsteps and enlist, that money will be placed in trust for them for when they have a family of their own. It is the least we can do. We also wanted to ensure that, no matter what, we would have a roof over our heads and would be able to keep our lifestyle. Based on our current projections, we will have nothing to worry about. I anticipate that by the time we are forty, if not sooner, we should be able to retire if we choose, not that I can see either of us stepping down until we are both old and gray.

I arrived back in DC almost ten days ago. The first day was medical, making sure that the team and I came back free of any viruses or diseases. Days two and three were the individual debrief. Then, days four and five were for the team to go over every minute detail together. I've spent that last four and a half days closed in a room with the powers that be, who are trying to get me to sign another contract while I kept adamantly telling them that I'm done. Finally, Senator Juniak came through for me. I called him last night, and he was appalled that they weren't releasing me. I understand my value to this government, but I have a wife, a daughter, and another child on the way. I need to be there for my family now. They are my first priority. He told me he would make a few phone calls. Finally, at two this afternoon, a general whom I've never met before entered the room. He thanked me for my service, stamped my file fulfilled, and released me. Then, he asked me to follow him into his office.

I followed him, and when we entered, he formally introduced himself.

"Good afternoon. My name in General McIntyre. I received a call from a good friend of mine, Joe Juniak. It appears that they weren't allowing you to retire, even though you stated you are done. I respect that, and Joe asked me to give you a different offer. This one is an offer I think you'll accept.

"We need good, experienced soldiers to oversee training at Ranger school and oversee the testing at our military academies, including West Point. We recently decided that we want individuals who do not know the cadets to assess them, to ensure that each member is ready for active duty and/or missions. As one of our top team leaders of all time, Major Manoso, we feel that you would be the perfect candidate for this position. You will be required to visit West Point once a year, and Fort Benning twice yearly. You may take your family if you'd like. We are also hoping that in time, you can convince the rest of your team, Captains DuPont, Brown, and Santos, to join you in evaluating our future Rangers. This way, you will not retire from the Army but will not be in danger. Is this a position you are interested in?"

I am interested in this position. I do love serving my country, and this opportunity will provide me with a way to do so without putting my life at risk. While I would need to be away from my family for short periods, I will be able to contact them daily and stay in touch. However, I don't want to accept without first discussing it with Stephanie.

"General, I appreciate the offer, and it is one that I would love to accept right away, but I cannot do so without discussing it with my wife first. While I don't foresee Stephanie opposing this position, I can't accept without her consent. I hope you understand."

"Your wife is Major Stephanie Plum, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then I will give you 48 hours to decide. Major Plum has saved my hide on several occasions with her intelligence-gathering abilities. I wouldn't be in this room with you right now if it wasn't for her ability to ferret out information from the most unusual sources."

"Thank you, Sir. I will get back to you quickly."

"Here is my card with my direct number. I look forward to hearing from you, Major."

We shook hands before I left his office. While on the way out of the building, I call Bobby to let him know I was finally sprung. We met outside the main entrance five minutes later.

"I got your duffle and all your personal items. Here is your wedding band. I also called a cab. It should be here any moment now. I figured we'd get our tickets at the airport."

"We're not flying commercial. I called Eagle to check on Abuela. He informed me that Marco was flying up to Boston. Robert's mother passed away, so he is flying to Oregon to be with his family for the next few weeks. Their back up medic is on a training mission, so Marco will handle the office until Robert's return. The plane will stop at Dulles to pick us up to bring us to Trenton. He should be here in about ninety minutes. I also called Tank to let him know we were en route."

"Perfect. That certainly beats taking a commercial flight."

The taxi arrives to take us to Dulles. Once there, we grab a bite to eat while waiting for the jet. As we are boarding, I get a call from Lester.

"Yo."

_"What is your ETA?_"

"About ninety minutes, why?"

_"Beautiful had a run-in with Morelli. He assaulted her, but she managed to use her knee, and he was taken into TPD. She will be filing a formal complaint. Before you get angry, she was not alone. Joe had Officer Gaspick hassle Nick to distract him while Morelli went after Steph. She hit her panic button, and Hector got there within two minutes. He brought her back to Rangeman, and she seems to be fine now."_

"I will talk to you when I get home. You better have a good reason for not being with Stephanie today."

_"Ranger, relax. Beautiful is okay. She doesn't need you to be angry. She is not helpless."_

"Meet us at Mercer County. I want to hear all the details." I said as I hung up the phone. Fuck Morelli.

"What's wrong, Ranger?"

"Morelli assaulted Steph."

"Is she okay?"

"Lester said she is, but I won't believe it until I see her myself. Damn it! If those assholes didn't keep me so fucking long, I would've been home already, and this wouldn't have happened. Fuck." I take the bottle of water I just picked up and throw it across the cabin in frustration. "She was finally starting to get comfortable in Trenton, feeling confident in her abilities, and finally realizing that despite how the Plums treated her, she managed to be a better woman, wife, and mother than her own. Now, she's had to deal with Morelli. I hope it doesn't set her back."

"Ranger, was she able to get away on her own?"

"She apparently kneed him."

"If she did, that could be what she needed to truly get over what he did to her, to overcome all those fears. Jersey getting the better of Morelli in a physical sense could be just what the doctor ordered. She'll be fine, she's one of the strongest people I know. I'm sure Hector and Lester are there for her until you get there. No matter how she's feeling, once she sees you, all will be fine in her world."

"I hope you're right, Bobby."

We spend the rest of the flight catching up with Marco about happenings in Florida. It seems that Eagle is doing a great job running Miami in our stead. I think we may have to fight him to take control back when we return to Miami next year. When we land in Trenton, we both deplane, and thankfully Lester is already there, waiting for me.

"How is she?"

"Welcome home, _primo._ Steph's doing great. Once she came down from the adrenaline rush, she was fine. Her doctor left right before I departed to get you, and both Steph and the baby are doing great. She wanted to come with me, but her doctor said she should stay home and rest. It will take her longer to recover from the spike since she's pregnant."

I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding and nod my head. "What exactly happened?"

"Steph had her doctor's appointment today. I was supposed to go with her, but we had a breach at Contempo Jewelers. Someone cut the wires in an attempt to rob them. We got there in time to thwart the robbery, but the repair work was extensive. I had to stay on-site because the owners need to be assured that we were fixing it so that the same thing couldn't happen again. Hector and I were there all day. I tried to leave them with Cal, but they didn't want number two. Tank stayed at headquarters to make sure everything there was taken care of. Steph had canceled her appointment two times already and didn't want to cancel again. She asked Nick to go with her. They went to the doctor without incident. Then, she decided she wanted to stop at the bakery. After that, she needed to run into Walgreens.

"It was while she was in Walgreens that Officer Gaspick arrived. Nick had taken the donuts that Steph purchased and put them in the car while she walked over to Walgreens. He sat in the car to let Tank know there was one more stop. As Nick was about to get out, Gaspick was there, trying to give him a ticket for idling and parking too close to a fire hydrant. Nick was not idling, nor was he too close to the hydrant. It was a ploy to keep him occupied so Morelli could get to Steph.

"As she exited Walgreens, she walked past the alley where he pulled her into the depths. He apparently pushed her against the wall and touched her. She hit her panic button and kneed Morelli before telling him off. She was starting to walk out of the alley when Hector got there. He helped her back to the car while Nick and Manny took him to TPD. Steph wants to press charges, finally."

"Thank you, Les. You're sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, Carlos, she is. I think today was what she needed, to stand up for herself."

We finally arrive at our building, and I jump out of the car before it's even appropriately parked. I figure Lester or Bobby will fix it. The first thing I need to do is get to my Babe. I immediately head to the stairs, taking two at a time until I hit seven. I open the door to the penthouse, place my keys on the dish, and my wallet on the table, toeing off my shoes. Hector walks towards me.

"Welcome home, _jefe_. Steph is sleeping, but she is okay. Julie is with Ella."

"Thank you for looking out for her."

"_De nada._"

Hector leaves the apartment as I make my way back to our bedroom. I glance in, seeing my Babe sleeping on her side, with her hair spread out. I stand in the doorway and watch her sleeping, feeling calm, and at ease for the first time since I left Trenton. I remove my weapons, take off my cargoes, socks, and t-shirt, grab my silk boxers, and climb into bed behind Steph. I place my arm around her waist, and she instinctively moves back against me. I feel myself drift off to sleep, where I always belong.


	76. Chapter 76

**Steph's POV**

I wake to feel a weight around my waist. For a moment, I panic, pushing myself back when I hear the rumble of Carlos's laugh. "Keep wiggling like that, and we won't get out of bed anytime soon."

I quickly turn over, well as soon as a pregnant woman can turn, to see my beloved, my Carlos lying next to me. "You're home. When did you get here?"

Carlos glances at his watch before responding, "about two hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you; besides, I was tired."

I lean forward, kissing my husband. His arms snake around me as he pulls me closer, resting his leg between mine. "_Dios, _Babe, I missed you. So much. How's our munchkin doing?"

"Julie's great. She'll be happy that your home, though. She misses you so much when you go away, though I think it was a little easier this time since we had the dogs, and we stayed at the house on the weekends."

"Alone?"

"No, either Sam or Jeanne Ellen was with us, and Lester often came as well."

"Why didn't you stay here?"

"Between the dogs and Julie, it was too crowded. Plus, I enjoyed being away from the Burg."

"What happened today? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure Lester and Hector filled you in. Joe didn't hurt me. He tried to grab my breasts, but I didn't let him. I stood up for myself today. I'm going to press charges, for today and for when he raped me. Uncle Joe is coming here in the morning to help me with the rape charge."

"Proud of you, Babe."

We kiss again. Just as it is starting to get interesting, my stomach lets out a roar.

"I guess I should see that you are fed. Do you want me to call Ella to bring up the munchkin, or do you want to go get her?"

"Have Ella bring her up. She prepared dinner for us tonight since I was tired."

Carlos gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. He calls Ella while I go answer nature's call. I walk into the living room just as the door opens. Julie is a blur as she runs to her father, followed closely by Duke and Duchess. They all greet Carlos as Ella brings in a cart with food.

"Welcome home, Ranger. I'm glad to see you here. I hope you don't mind, Steph, but Julie ate downstairs with Luis and me. I wasn't sure when you were going to call for dinner."

"That's not a problem, Ella. Thank you for minding Julie."

"It's always a pleasure. Besides, Julie helped me with dinner for the guys."

"Papi, I so glad you is home. I miss you this much." Julie exclaims while holding her arms out as much as she can.

"I missed you that much too. Did you take good care of Mommy while I was away?"

"Yes. Me and Duchess and Duke watched over Mommy and my baby. We keep everyone safe."

"Steph, Ranger, if you need anything at all tonight, please call. I'll get the dishes in the morning."

"Thank you, Ella."

We sit at the table together, where Julie tells Carlos everything that she did since he left. We can't get a word in edgewise, which is fine since the pork chops with asparagus and roasted red potatoes are delicious.

"And, guess what, Papi?"

"What, Princess?"

"Layla found videos of her daddy playing dress-up. She gave one to me. I didn't watch it, though, because I don't like her daddy."

"Julie, when did Layla give you this video?" Carlos asks.

"Today. At school. During recess. It's in my backpack."

"Julie, please go get it and give it to Mommy."

"Okay." Julie gets off her chair, runs to her room to retrieve her Dora the Explorer backpack, and give the DVD to me. I exchange a dark look with Carlos, afraid to know what poor Layla saw, and Julie almost saw. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't plan on keeping that act of making love from Julie, and as she gets older she'll realize just how vital intimacy is for her father and I. Still, the age of six is not the time to learn that.

"What else is new, Princess?" Carlos asks, changing the subject.

"Duke and Duchess know how to beg, sit, come, and stay. And they know to attack. I trying to teach them to fetch, but Duke doesn't like to give me the ball back."

I watch as Carlos's eyes twinkle as he tries not to laugh at Julie's assessment of Duke and Duchess's training. It's nice to see him so happy and relax, especially this close to his arrival home. Usually, it takes him a few days to get back to normal after a mission.

"Papi, are you going to leave us again? I really hope you don't because Mommy gets sad when you leave. I don't like it when she gets sad because she cries, even though she tries to hide it, I hear her."

"No, Julie, I'm not going away again. This was my last time. I might have to go to another branch, but not out of the country."

"No more flying in the wind?"

"No, munchkin, Papi's done with that."

"Yeah!" Julie says as she jumps out of her seat and into her father's arms. Carlos glances towards me, and I know he's asking if what Julie said is true. I nod my head slowly. I feel ashamed that Julie heard me and knows. I try to keep my emotions hidden from her. I didn't want her to know what kind of danger her father is always in when he goes out on a mission.

I glance at the clock on the wall, noticing that it's Julie's bedtime. "Julie, sweetie, it's time for bed."

"Papi, tuck me in! And read me a story."

"Okay, munchkin. Babe, are you okay cleaning up on your own?"

"Yes, it's fine. Go take care of munchkin. Come here, Julie."

"Good night, Mommy. I hope you not mad, I told daddy. I think he should know he makes you sad when he leaves."

"No, not mad."

"Good."

"Night, Julie. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Mommy, that's so silly. There are no bed bugs." Julie says as she runs to her room, laughing.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asks me.

"I am now," I respond. Carlos kisses me gently on the lips before following Julie down the hall. I take our dishes and rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher. I finish by wiping down the table, pushing in the chairs, and pouring a glass of wine for Carlos and a glass of water for me, which I bring to the living room where I look out the window. Our view isn't fabulous or exotic, but looking at people moving around helps me think and settle. Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and lips brush along my neck, under my ear.

"Sven, you shouldn't be here, my husband's back."

I feel a quick bite on my ear before those arms lift me up, bridal style. I wrap my arms around Carlos's neck and we just stare into each other's eyes before Carlos sits on the couch with me in his lap.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"How you cry and are upset whenever I go away?"

"Because it is what you do, it's part of who you are. The man I fell in love with needed to go away to fight the evils of the world. You're Batman. I couldn't stop you from doing something so vital to you. Besides, I know we needed the money, we needed it for a cushion."

"Babe, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to make you cry. You have shed too many tears in your life, I never wanted them to be over me."

"I know, Carlos. I just miss you always. And Julie, well, she reminds me so much of you. She looks just like you. If it weren't for her blue eyes and the fact that I gave birth to her, I wouldn't believe she was my daughter."

"Well, I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere again, at least, not any place where I can't take you, Julie, and this one," Carlos says, placing his hand on our child growing inside me.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been offered another contract. Now, before you say anything, hear me out. This is a training and evaluation contract. The government would like me to oversee the tests at West Point and at Ranger Schools. I'd have to travel to Georgia and to West Point. You and the munchkins can come with me. I won't be in any danger."

"Is this something you want to do?"

"Yes, I do. This will give me a chance to pass on some of my knowledge, some of my skills to the next generation. This will give me a chance to possibly save someone's life. By teaching them what I know, what I've learned in these last eight years, I could prevent someone from getting killed or injured. It's a good way to pay it forward. They also want Lester, Tank, and Bobby to sign on as well."

"Do you have the paperwork?"

"Yes. I'll let you read it over in the morning. I won't do this unless you are with me. You, our family, are more important to me than anything else. _Te quiero, mi amor_."

"I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Not a what. A who. I'm scared of Joseph Morelli."

"What do you mean?"

"Today, when he cornered me, I froze. I just stood there, unable to move. For a few moments, I was sixteen again inside the Tasty Pastry. I'm not sure what snapped me back to reality, but if I didn't get my act together, I think I would have allowed him to rape me again. It scared me that even with all my training, my martial arts skills, my weapons training, I still froze. When it was over, I had a panic attack. Hector thought it was an adrenaline crash, but it was a panic attack. I don't know if I'm strong enough to face him, to fight him off if I was cornered again. For the first time in a long time, I don't want to leave Rangeman or our home without you by my side. I hate that I can't even go into Walgreens alone. It isn't how I want to live my life."

"So, we'll sell the house and move back to Miami. Things are established here. We don't need to be here. Lester, Tank, and Bobby can handle things until we're ready to hand the reigns over to Cal. We'll leave right after the holidays."

"No, Carlos, I can't do that. I can't run; instead, I must face these fears head-on if I am to overcome them. That won't happen if we are in Miami."

"I hate to see you hurting, Stephanie. I won't allow you to be stressed. It's not healthy for you or our baby. Your safety is most important."

"Carlos, please. I've asked Uncle Joe to stop here tomorrow. I want to press charges against Joe, first for yesterday and then for the rape. This is the right time. I think if I do this, I'll be able to better react in the future."

"Fine, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If it becomes too much, you tell me immediately, and we leave here. As much as I enjoy being near my family, it's not enough to have you hurt. You are my life, Stephanie Manoso, and I don't want anything happening to you. I don't know if I can go on if you aren't next to me, in my arms, and in my heart."

"Carlos, I will always be in your heart, and I will always be next to you forever. I love you, always."


	77. Chapter 77

**Juniak's POV**

I was surprised to get a phone call from Rangeman last night, most of all from Stephanie, telling me that she was ready to press charges against Joe Morelli, not just for an event that occurred yesterday, but also for her rape at sixteen. As much as I have been pushing her to press charges, her epiphany couldn't have come at a worse time.

I know that Joe getting charged with assault and rape at this juncture would be big Burg news. Still, I fear that the charges won't stick and that even if they do, he'll manage to get a job in law enforcement someplace else. However, there is information that I have received that could lead to Joe serving many years behind bars. How do I manage to convince my Goddaughter to hold off on pressing charges? As of now, the evidence to support the claim of his misadventures isn't substantial, but I know, with Ranger and Stephanie digging, they could get that information. It would be an excellent way for Stephanie to get back a Joe. At that time, I'd let her charge him with rape. Let all his misdeeds explode in his face at once. It would be a great way to get back at the Burg that both Stephanie and I hate so much.

Now, I know that may come as a surprise. While I was born and raised in Chambersburg, I find the conservative bend of the inhabitants to be stifling. There is nowhere else in the state that still breeds girls to spend their life barefoot and pregnant. I am all for strong family values and a tight nuclear family, where there are a loving father, mother, and children, but that doesn't mean that I feel a woman can't have a job or a career if she so chooses. I've never stopped Elisa from pursuing what she wanted. My Elisa, though, enjoyed being a mother and raising our kids while I went out and worked. It was her choice to stay home, not mine.

It is with an unsettled stomach that I drive to Rangeman this morning. I have my file on Morelli in my briefcase, hoping I can make my case without causing any hurt or pain to my Goddaughter. I arrive at Rangeman, where I am given entrance to the company parking lot, under the building. I never park in the visitor lot. Ranger knows that as a Senator, I could, at any time, be a target. My driver pulls into a spot where he will wait for my return. I enter the lobby, where I'm greeted by Manny Ramos. I never thought that Manny would lead a straight and narrow life, primarily since his uncle, Alexander, controls a vast criminal network. From what Manny told me, when he expressed his desire to join the Army to his uncle, he was fully supported. Manny explained to Alexander that while Manny loved him and his family, he didn't want to be part of the 'Family.' He wanted to be free to live his own life in a moral and law-abiding fashion. His uncle respected his candidness and allowed him to follow his heart. The 'Family' knows not to mention any of their business to Manny, but should he ever need assistance, they are to lend a helping hand. Ranger is aware of this family relationship and uses it to help keep a pulse on the mob in Trenton. While Alexander does not keep Manny abreast of Ramos family holdings, he's more than happy to pass on tips that will undermine the other families.

"Good morning, Senator. Jersey is expecting you. She asked that you meet with her in her office on five if you don't mind."

"That's fine, Manny. How is your Uncle Alex?"

"He's doing well, the last I heard. No problems."

"Give him my regards the next time you speak with him."

"I will, Senator."

I walk to the elevator, which is opened for me. I press five and wait for it to ascend. Once it arrives, the door opens, and Stephanie is waiting to greet me.

"Hi, Uncle Joe. How are you?" She asks, kissing my cheek.

"I'm doing good. How are you and the family?"

"We're great. Carlos is home. He arrived last night, thank God."

"That's great news," I tell her as we move to her office.

Stephanie's office is a feminine version of Ranger's office. They have the same furniture and set up, but the colors are different. While Ranger stayed neutral, Stephanie's office is painted a calming Caribbean ocean blue. Her couch has accent pillows, with beach themed pictures on the walls. On her desk, she has photographs of Ranger and Julie, along with the Core Team and the dogs with Julie. She offers me coffee, which I accept. Once seated in the sitting area, Steph begins.

"I've decided that it's time to press charges against Joe for what he did to me all those years ago. I understand that there will be a lot of nasty backlash from the Burg, but this is something I need to do so I can get over my fear. I don't care if the charges don't stick or if he walks. I must stand up for myself if I'm ever going to move on."

"Stephanie, while I am thrilled to hear you say that, I must ask that you hold off." Shit. I see the hurt and betrayal show across her beautiful face."

"But why, Uncle Joe? You have been encouraging me to press charges for years."

"I know, Jersey, but I don't think this is the right time. Is Ranger here? I have some information to share with you, and I think it would be best if Ranger was here with us, and you right now. Please hear me out. If, after you hear what I have to say, you still want to press charges, I will support you. Hell, I'll drive you down to the TPD myself."

Stephanie rises and walks to her desk. She picks up the phone and presses her speed dial.

"Carlos, please come to my office."

A minute later, Ranger walks in. "Senator Juniak, it's a pleasure to see you. Thank you for helping to get me sprung. I'm sure the suits were planning on keeping me there a lot longer."

"No problem. Have you accepted the proposal for training?"

"No, I'm still weighing my options. Stephanie and I have discussed it but aren't ready to commit one way or the other yet."

"I hope that you will accept. I think it's a great opportunity for you, but as you know, that's not why I'm here. Stephanie asked you to join us at my request. I know that she wants to press charges against Morelli for his assault on her last night and for her rape. I am asking that she hold off on the rape charges."

I see that Ranger is pissed off, and I don't blame him. I'd be angry at me right now if I were him.

"Why?" Ranger asks, confused.

"Some information has recently come into my possession about some questionable actions by one Detective Morelli. These accusations, if true, will bring down not only Morelli, but also several other officers, and possibly the Mayor. While the source is solid, I have no solid evidence. In fact, if Steph hadn't called last night, I would have called you today. I would like to ask you to investigate these accusations, to find evidence to support them. If you can gather enough intel, Morelli will be behind bars for the rest of his natural life. At that point, feel free to add on your rape charges. I am asking that you review this file and give it time."

"Joe, that's not fair. It took Stephanie almost fifteen years to get the courage to call Morelli out, and now you are asking that she wait longer. Do you understand how she still has panic attacks when she enters the Burg, that when Morelli cornered her yesterday, she froze despite all her training? What you're asking could set her back."

"Hi, I'm still in the room."

"Yes, I am aware of that, which is why I was up most of the night. There is a part of me, my heart, that wants to throw this information out the window and bring Stephanie to TPD to charge Morelli immediately. My brain, though, is telling me that waiting is the better option. That waiting and stacking the deck against Morelli will be more satisfying to Stephanie, you and Lester. I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid. Ranger, I know that both you and Lester would like nothing more than to beat Morelli to a bloody pulp and place him six-feet under. But, both of you men are honorable and would never do something that would cause Stephanie pain. This would be a way for both you and Lester to pummel him without laying a hand on him. You can all take part in his payback, which, frankly, is long overdue."

"Let's see the file."

I hand the file over to Ranger, who sits next to Stephanie on the couch. Together, they read over the information, pointing to various statements, carrying on an unspoken conversation. After ten minutes, they have finished reading the documents.

"Uncle Joe, we'll help you get the information needed to nail Morelli. I can wait on the rape charges, but I am going to charge him with assault."

"That's good. That charge will give me the leverage I need with Chief Filippelli to move him out of Vice and into another division."

"Uncle Joe, how did you come by this information. I mean, this isn't stuff that is easily accessible on the internet or in the public records."

"Some of it is internal papers for TPD that my source on the force gave me, under the table. I will not tell you his identity. I will, though, let him know that he can reach out to you if he so chooses. The handwritten notes are my observations and records of conversations I had with different individuals. Anyone who is named is willing to talk to you, I just ask that you do so discreetly. Which I know you will be, but I need to say it to satisfy by conscientious."

"How long do you think these activities have been going on, Senator?"

"At least two years. There were several questionable," I pause, trying to think of the words, "incidents while Morelli was still in uniform. A couple of people started to notice a pattern. When they went to their superior, they were told to mind their own business and that Morelli was getting the job done. They were directed to take a leaf out of his book to get it done."

"Then how did he ever make the grade? How did he ever get his detective shield?"

"I think there are others, higher up the food chain, who are also players in this game. Steph, do you know the circumstances surrounding Morelli's discharge from the Navy?"

"No, not the specifics, only what I was told by others who served with him. As a member of the Army dealing with mission intelligence, I had no way of accessing Joe's record. It was actually a fluke that I even knew that he was discharged. The story is actually amusing."

"What happened, Babe?"

"Well, I was in one of the conference rooms early in the day and noticed a few supplies were low. I went in to refill those supplies when a couple of Navy officers walked in. I took notice of them because the Navy rarely, if ever, did any type of work there. Most of their dealings took place on the west coast. They were talking to each other in low tones, mentioning that it was always upsetting to have to discharge someone who showed so much promise, but there was nothing they could do. That was all I managed to hear before I left the room. When I exited, I noticed that Morelli was sitting outside, waiting to be let in. I think he might have seen me enter with some file folders, and when I left, I didn't have any, so I think he's under the impression that I read his file. Anyway, as I was leaving the building, I bumped into Morelli in the elevator. He made a pass at me, but I insulted him using the information Cal give us and hinting that he didn't pass PT. From the way that he paled, I'm guessing that's part of the reason he was released. He had that start of a beer belly. I doubt he was able to meet standards at that time, especially for SEALs training."

"Cal, what does he have to do with Morelli?"

"Cal and Morelli were in the same SEALs class. Perhaps it's best if you hear the story from him." Ranger got up to page Cal to Stephanie's office. A few minutes later, he walked in.

"Good morning, Senator. I hope everything is okay with our services." Cal greets as he shakes my hand.

"All good in that department. I'm actually here on a different matter, one that deals with Detective Morelli."

"Putz."

"Why is that, Cal?" I ask.

"I've been friends with Jersey and Ranger since West Point. During our time there, Jersey had told me about this boy from home who treated her poorly, explaining that because of his actions, she went to Miami, where she and Ranger met. Over the years, she mentioned his name a few times, Joseph Morelli. So, when I got to SEAL school after my first tour, I met a bunch of new guys. I got along really well with all the men in my group except one, and we didn't mesh from the get-go. He, like some others we trained with, had an attitude about those of us who went to the Military Academies, somehow thinking we weren't as worthy as they were to become an elite soldier. He had a bravado to him that didn't fit what I observed.

"He struggled to complete the training course the first time through. He made it but was in the bottom third. I was the first one finished. Then, on the other competencies, like firearms, I also was the top. I guess I should say that the guys here call me the SEAL version of Ranger. Now, I haven't maintained my physical conditioning to the SEAL standard, which is why I don't do better on the challenge course. Still, I prefer firearms and computer skills. Plus, put me in water, and I swim laps around Ranger." I notice Ranger tip head in agreement.

"Well, anyway, it was after about a month that I finally realized that this man was none other than the Joe Morelli who hurt Stephanie. From that moment on, I had no use for him. Unfortunately, we were teamed together for all the games. He was hot-headed, always thought that he was right and that he was the only one who knew how to lead and how to win. He wasn't. I tried to help him initially. After all, we were a team, but as time went on, I started to let him do what he wanted, causing him to continually make the wrong decision, thus falling from the top twenty into the bottom third yet again.

"Joe not only struggled with the physicality and planning, but he also struggled with formal written exams. He would look for any excuse to go into town whenever we were allowed and was quite the lady's man. He had a rep back then, and I know he was disciplined for it at least once. Anyway, rumors were circulating the Joe was cheating on the written exams. I'm not quite sure how, but he managed to get a hold of a couple of the tests ahead of time. He scored high, higher than anyone thought he should, but when it came to strategy, well, he didn't do so great. That kept him under the radar. When he managed not to graduate, he was bitter. For some reason, he wasn't given an assignment, which led him to assume he'd go into the next class to try again. Instead, the cheating was brought to light. Since there was no hard evidence, no charges were ever filed. I think that is why he was discharged early, even though he wanted to be a career Navy sailor."

Interesting. I always knew there was something weird with Morelli's Navy career. For someone to leave so soon after failing out of special ops school when he most likely would've passed with the next class is unusual without mitigating circumstances.

"Do you think Morelli cheated?"

"Yes, Sir, I do. He didn't do a lot of work. I'm surprised he did as well as he did overall. Morelli was always looking for the easy way out."

"Ranger, Jersey, what do you say?"

"There's a lot of coincidence where Joseph Morelli is concerned. I am willing to hold off. This will be big and will rock the Burg to its core. Having an opportunity to bring down Morelli and the Burg in one fair swoop is exciting."

"I also agree that there have to be others working with Morelli. There is no way that he is in this all alone. No one within TPD will be able to investigate without Morelli finding out. Does the Chief know your suspicions?"

"Yes, he does. As a matter of fact, he came to me with a couple of these cases. He doesn't know that I'm talking to you. I'm not sure if it's the right time to enlighten him that you are helping with this delicate manner."

"Uncle Joe, it will be easier for us to gather intel if he knows we're looking. He can deflect if someone else gets wind of this, misleading them from making the connection to Morelli or anyone else, for that matter."

"You make a point. I'll talk to the Chief."

"What am I missing?" Cal asks, clearly confused.

"Senator?"

"Go ahead."

"It seems that one Detective Morelli is a dirty cop, and we are going to bring him down," Stephanie says with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you need from me?" Cal responds.

"On that note, I'll let you get to it. Steph, I would file a formal complaint about yesterday, but don't press charges. By filing a complaint Joe's poor behavior will be noted and could help us down the line if he takes it further. It will be a slap on the wrist, and nothing more."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Uncle Joe, for your support."

"You're welcome. Now, take good care of yourself and that baby. I don't want anything happening to either of you."

I kiss Steph goodbye and shake Ranger's and Cal's hands. Ranger asks Cal to escort me downstairs and back to my car. I'm glad that Stephanie saw the big picture and is willing to wait for her payback. Now, I can relax, knowing that asshole will be off the force for good.


	78. Chapter 78

**Tank's POV**

I am pleasantly surprised by how robust our business has been here in Trenton. The initial rush that we got after officially opening our doors in September hasn't dissipated yet. Each week, we are still meeting with several new clients. Even the week between Christmas and New Year's was bustling. I am wondering if there are any businesses left in Trenton that aren't covered by our services. We had initially projected that by December, we would be leveling off. However, we are not complaining. The only area that we are still having some issues with is Chambersburg. Unfortunately, we aren't surprised. The only aspect of our business here that is not flourishing is our personal security. Trenton isn't a chic, A-lister city like Miami or Boston are. Trenton doesn't have any professional sports teams or major attractions. Even though it is the head of the State government, the politicians in New Jersey don't need our help.

So that's why I'm so perplexed by the contract sitting in front of me. I can't believe I need to work out a security plan for none other than Dickie Orr. Fuck. He announced that he is running for the open Congressional seat and now always wants to have security with him, to make him seem more important. When he asked for a Secret Service detail, they laughed in his face. So, he was forced to come to us, begging for help. Since he is paying us an arm and a leg, I put up with it, but I'm not enjoying it. Orr has made us sign a nondisclosure agreement, so we are not allowed to tell people anything he does. However, we are smart and had legal add that we will agree to the NDA as long as he does not partake in any illegal activities. If Orr does, we will be required to report it to the proper authorities. I'm pretty sure, though, that the reason is that he doesn't want us informing his wife of the pieces of ass he has behind her back.

Jersey informed me, though, that I am to let her know if he is stepping out on Lisa. She said that Lisa wants to divorce Dickie. But, she will be screwed unless she catches him in a compromising position. I hate having to play dirty. Lester, though, is pretty hung up on Lisa, so I know by going along, I'll be helping Lester. Now it's time to set up my best men for his detail. As I look at his schedule, I realize we need to hire more men. However, in the meantime, I'll call for a couple of guys from Boston and Miami to help fill in the gap. Jersey has done a great job of hiring men to replace the Boston and Miami, temporary workers. Since business here is much brisker than anticipated, we need to hire more. I draft an e-mail to Jersey, who I know will get the job done.

Attempting to set up this schedule is a little more complicated since Jersey is now thirty weeks pregnant. She doesn't go anywhere without at least a partner, and that partner usually is Lester or Hector. However, when they are not available, Bobby, Cal, Woody, Ram, or I fill in if Ranger isn't available. She gets our A-team. Our number one priority is keeping Jersey safe. She doesn't like having a shadow, and I don't blame her. It is hard for all of us to go around with a partner all the time, but we, at least, have some time on our own. Since Jersey's physicality is limited by her pregnancy, she is never alone outside of this building or her home.

I hear the door open, looking up to see Ranger enter.

"I'm concerned about Stephanie."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's been incredibly tired lately, more so than usual, even for a pregnant woman. She wakes up several times in the middle of the night then struggles to fall back to sleep. She gets up every morning, even though I tell her to stay in bed, so I get Julie ready for school. I finally convinced her to let me shower and dress Julie in the morning so that she can sleep a little later. Then, once she gets to work, she goes non-stop. Lester says that whenever they go out for a client meeting, Steph is asleep within two minutes of leaving the garage. He has offered to go on the meeting solo, but she won't let him. Something is bothering her, but she's not telling me."

"Is she on an open mission?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but you know she can't always tell me."

"Hector would know."

"Yes, but he won't say anything without her permission. His loyalty is to Stephanie, above all else."

"You need to get Jersey to talk to you."

"How? I've tried almost every night. She's closing me out, and I'm afraid that whatever is going on is going to affect our baby."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes, but you know how she gets. She tells me the baby is okay, then deflects. I can't get the ball back in the court."

"Did you talk to Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's at a loss."

"You know what you need to do?"

"What's that? If I knew I wouldn't be here, Tank."

"You need to call Abuela. You need to get Abuela and Jersey together in a room. If anyone is going to get to the bottom of the issue, it's Abuela Rosa."

"I would do that, but if it is something sensitive, she can't tell Abuela."

"She will, though, in her own way. No matter, though, you need to get Jersey to talk to you. She has six more weeks that she needs to keep that baby cooking for."

"You mean ten."

"No, Ranger, six. Thirty-six weeks is full term, remember."

"Yeah, you're right. I try not to think about, or else I'll worry if Steph goes forty."

"I hear you, bro. Look, let me call Jersey in here later. I'm trying to put together the security detail for Dickie. I could use her input. It will also be a way for me to gauge how she's doing. I won't question her unless I get an opening, but at least I can get a good feel for her mental health." It's times like these that I'm glad that I originally went to college to become a psychologist. It was only after I realized that I would have a hard time getting people to open up to me and trust me with my size that I decided to go a different path.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry. Jersey will be okay."

Ranger gets up and walks out of my office. I glance at the clock, noticing that it's 1140. I check the schedule, seeing that Jersey is scheduled to be in the office after lunch. I shoot her an e-mail asking that she meets me in my office at 1415 regarding the Orr contract. A few minutes later, I have her affirmative response. Now, I can get back to my job.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Memorial Day! I hope you are all enjoying the nicer weather this weekend (at least if you're in the NE). A guest had left some comments that I want to address. In New Jersey, there is no statute of limitations for criminal sexual assault. There is for civil cases. I was surprised to see that when I did my research. I'm not sure if that was true as of 2012 (when this storyline is taking place) but it's true now. As for Cal, he did serve some tours as Army, but through his familial contacts (he's an Army brat), he was able to get into the SEALs. Don't know if it can happen that way, but I'm taking artistic license. Thank you for checking on those facts. I try to be as accurate as possible, so please keep pointing out if I make a major (or minor) snafu. Google isn't always my friend. :-) Stay safe and have fun!


	79. Chapter 79

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe this shit that I'm reading. How can this situation be so screwed up? I mean, I don't understand how anyone could even fathom sending a team out. The intel is sketchy at best, and I haven't been able to ferret out any information from any reliable source in the month since I've had this file. It's killing me that I can't gather any more intelligence. Something isn't right. I've checked the rotation list five times in the last two weeks, and Lester's name is still at the top, though his team isn't scheduled to go up yet, and this is in the wrong part of the world for him to be pushed up. I mean, while Carlos could get away with going into the Middle East if necessary, Lester usually only does European or Latin American missions. Someone must be pulling strings, only I wish I knew who.

Now, Dickie wants a personal security detail. What the hell is that about? He's only a candidate for Congress, not the next presidential nominee. He really thinks a lot more of himself. I only hope that this contract will allow us to help Sydney escape from Dickie. We have been working around the clock to try and find out information on Dickie's little trysts, but it seems that for the last few months, he's been toeing the line. We haven't been able to link anyone to him, nor him to anyone. We've tracked his car, monitored his credit card accounts, both personal and business, and have tailed him on several occasions, and everything has been above board. I just don't get it. When Julie told us about the video Layla had, we thought it was going to be something demeaning, something that would help Lisa. Instead, it was a video of a re-enactment of Washington's crossing of the Delaware River into Trenton during the Revolutionary War. It wasn't anything sinister, though he did look ridiculous as an American Patriot.

To make matters even worse is that Carlos knows something is wrong. He keeps trying to get me to tell him, but I can't. This situation is above his clearance. Since he accepted his new position as a trainer, his clearance dropped a level. He can still access any information that pertains to missions he was on. Still, he can longer receive anything at that same level. Frankly, Lester and Bobby are the only two with clearance high enough, and I can't tell either one.

I'm broken out of my musing by the ringing of my desk phone. "Yes, Manny."

"Jersey, I have Senator Juniak on the phone for you."

"I'll take the call." I wonder what my Godfather wants. He usually doesn't call unless something is going on.

My phone rings again, and I pick up. "Hi, Uncle Joe."

"Hi, Jersey. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Good. This baby is treating me well."

"I'm glad to hear that. How is Carlos? Did he accept the offer?"

"He's great. He accepted, along with Tank. Bobby and Lester will join when they finish with their contracts."

"Jersey, I know you are working on an operation set in the Middle East. Something is fishy about it. There was some information that came in about four months ago before Carlos got the call. I thought he might be sent out on that, but then the floor fell out, and nothing new came in. Now, it was suddenly resurrected, but nothing makes sense."

"I feel the same way. Do you think someone is manipulating the data, sending men out on a suicide mission to fulfill some agenda?"

"It's possible. Did you see what team was pushed up?"

"Yes. I'm worried, Uncle Joe. Nothing good will come of this. I've been trying to convince the powers that be that his team isn't appropriate, but they seem set on sending them."

"I have a theory. I think the senior Orr had his hand in this. There's a General involved in this area who is a good friend of his. I think you need to start looking into some things. Also, Dickie hasn't stopped his affairs. He's just better at hiding them, actually screwing his intern in his office and at his parent's house. Richard always was there to help his son get what he wants."

"Thanks, Uncle Joe. I'll go get a bigger shovel."

"Good luck, Jersey, bye."

"Bye. Send my love to Aunt Elisa."

I feel much better after talking to Uncle Joe. I'm glad that he agrees with me. I knew that dots weren't lining up. Now, how do I dig without sending up any flags? I'm sure the General is watching what I'm doing. Downstairs. I need to move this to the office downstairs. The encryption is much better. I know Hector can make my searches invisible. I sit back in my chair, contemplating how I'm going to investigate when the baby starts getting active. I feel a series of punches and kicks. I glance at the time, noticing that it's lunchtime.

"Okay, okay, munchkin. I'll go get something to eat. No need to get so impatient." I manage to get out of my chair and start to walk to the door. I exit my office and begin walking to the break room. The guys all glance at me, making sure I'm okay. I nod to them, and they go back to their assignments. I look on the counter, seeing that Ella has made chicken soup. I love chicken soup, especially Ella's, so I take a bowl and pour myself some. I put the bowl down and reach for bread when I feel a sharp pain. I pause, holding my side, taking a few deep breaths.

"Jersey, are you okay?" Vince asks.

"Yeah, just some Braxton-Hicks contractions. No big deal. I had them with Julie."

"Let me help you with your lunch. Where are you eating?"

"In my office."

"No, my office, Vince," Carlos says. I glare at him.

Carlos take my soup and bread from Vince after grabbing two water bottles. I walk ahead of him into his office, sitting in my chair at the conference table. Carlos places my food in front of me. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab a sandwich for myself. Don't go anywhere, Babe."

I roll my eyes. Now that I've sat down with food in front of me, where would I go? Less than two minutes later, Carlos returns.

"Are you okay? Are you sure it was just a Braxton Hicks contraction?"

"Yes, I'm sure. This munchkin is too active. Right before I got up, he or she was kicking and punching because I didn't get lunch fast enough."

"Stephanie, what's wrong. Don't give me it's nothing bullshit. I've known you too long, and I know you too well to fall for that line. Please don't shut me out. I'm worried about you and our munchkin you're growing."

Shit. Carlos said, please. I sigh. "I can't tell you anything except something is off. It's a contract with the government I'm working on. The information isn't adding up, and other lines also don't match. I feel like this is a set-up, and I don't like it. I don't want to send a team out with this shitty information, but I can't find anything solid to contradict what we know."

"It's Lester's next mission, right?"

"Carlos,"

"I get it, Steph, it's the only thing that would have you this worked up. Can I help?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's above your level. As a matter of fact, my suspicions are above the team's level. I'm not allowed to share it with them. If I don't find something to verify my beliefs, then the team will get the call in three weeks."

"Babe, I understand the pressure you feel. I also know you won't turn it over to anyone else, but your stress level isn't healthy for either of you."

"I know, Carlos. In two weeks, I'm starting my maternity leave here. I think once I stop working here, I'll be better on the other front."

"Then start now. Lester has you covered, and Sam or Jeanne can fill in for you when necessary."

"No, I'm not ready yet. I have a few projects up in the wings that I need to get done. But I will go half days starting tomorrow. When I finish, I'll go up to the penthouse until it's time to head home."

"We can stay here during the week if that will help."

"No, I need to be home. Even when I start my maternity leave, I'll come here and stay up on seven. Or I can go and sit with Ella. I can help her with the meals by cutting the veggies or fruit."

"If that's what you want. You know, Babe, sometimes it's good to talk through your thoughts, in generalities. Maybe I can help point you in a different direction, one that you haven't thought of."

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Carlos."

"Julie asked me to take her to the Sweetheart dance at school. Babe, do I have to go?"

"Yes, Carlos, if Julie wants you to take her, you need to go. She loves you and is proud of you. She likes showing you off to her friends."

"That's the problem," Carlos said while rising to throw away our garbage. "The mothers all stare and openly flirt with me. It's embarrassing. Then the men are either jealous or intimated. I end up spending my entire time with only Julie."

"Mary Lou will be there. She's glad she convinced Lenny to enroll the boys there, as they are more well-behaved and calmer. She can be your salvation."

"Then the rumors will fly that Mary Lou and I are having an affair. It's a no-win, Babe."

"Maybe I'll see if I can volunteer, selling drinks or food."

"You shouldn't be standing."

"Carlos, you still make me work out each day. I think I can handle standing. Besides, if I need to sit, I will."

"Fine. If you are there, then I'll go. Otherwise, count me out."

Carlos walks behind my chair and places his hands on my shoulders and begins to gently massage my muscles. I didn't even realize I was so tense. I can't help but moan.

"You keep that up, and everyone will get the wrong idea, _mi amor,_" Carlos whispers in my ear.

"What can a girl do? Your hands are magic, no matter where they are." That statement is true. Carlos can do so many things to my body with the smallest touch. Mary Lou was surprised when I told her how Carlos could arouse me merely by running his fingers on my palm, or inner wrist, or by a single whispered '_te quiero_, Babe" or by look. I don't know if it's normal for everyone else, but it's normal for us. It's always been that way.

"I want you to go to the spa. You are tense. You need a full body massage."

"They why don't you give me one tonight?"

"Julie."

"I'll take care of it. A mid-week sleepover at Tia Rosa's should do."

"Babe, you can't be serious."

"Carlos, I'm horny as hell. All I think about when I'm not worried about the other thing is making love to you. Our quickies are not working. I need an uninterrupted night with you."

"Do you want me to call?"

"No, I'll handle Rosa."

Carlos crashes his lips down on mine, and I think we both moaned. "Carlos, I have a conference call with the Pentagon in ten minutes," I say when we break for air.

"Make sure to take care of Rosa." He tells me as he places my hand on his manhood, which is rock hard."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll pay you back tonight. Don't forget your meeting with Tank."

I check my time as I leave Carlos in his office to head to my own. I have just enough time to call Rosa. I enter my office, closing and locking the door behind me, which is SOP when calling the Pentagon. Before that call, though, I phone my sister-in-law.

_"Hi, Steph. Is everything okay?"_

"Hi Rosa, yes, everything is okay. I'm calling to see if you would be willing to have Julie tonight. I know it's a school night, but I would really appreciate it if you could take her."

_"Are you okay, physically?"_

"I am, it's nothing bad, it's just, you know, pregnancy hormones. They are getting so much worse as the due date is nearing."

_"Si, I understand. I remember those days of torture well. It wasn't so bad with Rosa, but with Isabella, it was problematic, and she was still in her crib. I can only imagine how much more difficult it is with a six-year-old running around. Do you want me to pick her up from school?"_

"Even though I'm sure that would be more convenient for you, I think that either Carlos or I should pick her up. I don't want her to worry about me. She's not expecting a sleepover."

_"Okay. Then I'll pick Julie up from Rangeman at 4. Does that work?"_

"Rosa, that's perfect. Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

_"Just remember, I don't want to hear the details."_

"Love you, Rosa. I'll see you later." I say as I laugh at her sentiment. Task one finished. The alarm on my watch goes off, alerting me that I have 5 minutes until the start of the teleconference. I quickly use the bathroom in my office. I sit at my computer, logging into the meeting as I place the headphones on. I enter the passcode before I am permitted into the room.

_"Credentials."_

"Major Stephanie Plum, US Army, number 2043514."

_"Great. Everyone is here. We have Major Bloom and Captain Phillips on the call as well. What do we know?"_

_"Bloom speaking. What we know is next to nothing. I can't get any corroborating facts. None of my sources know anything. In fact, from what I've been able to ascertain, it seems as though this issue was resolved a few months back."_

_"Phillips here. I have nothing to add as well. There is something fishy going on. Also, it makes no sense to send Team Omicron on this mission. Their expertise is in Latin America, not in the Middle East. They would stand out like sore thumbs. Not to mention, none of them speak Arabic."_

"Plum speaking. I also have not been able to gather any additional information. My sources haven't heard of anything. I don't like what's going on. I agree with Bloom and Phillips, someone is manipulating the situation."

_"I also agree. I'm not sure why this was put on us, but I'm pissed. You three are the top MI personnel, and to waste your talent on a wild goose chase while there are other real threats out there has me ready to kick someone's ass. I'm changing the focus of this operation. We need to find out who is pulling strings. I need you each to write a report showing some evidence of this operation is legitimate, but not enough to send out a team yet. I want whoever is manipulating us to think we are buying it. Our next meet will be in person, location TBD. Plum, I'm aware of your situation and will understand if you can't attend. However, you must arrange for someone to deliver your report."_

"Affirmative."

_"You know what to do. Your reports are due by 1400 tomorrow. Dismissed."_

We sign off, and I feel relieved. I'm glad that we all had the same feeling about this. I'm also pleased that the General isn't involved. I will still dig under the radar. My spidey-sense is telling me that the threat originated from Trenton. But who could be the person? Who has that much clout with the Pentagon?

My computer dings, this time reminding me of my meeting with Tank. I make sure to log out of my computer before grabbing my iPad. As I'm about to get up, there's a knock on my door. "Jersey, can I come in?"

It's Tank. "Yeah. You can." He has the door unlocked and enters a moment later.

"I wasn't sure if your call was over. I didn't want you to have to walk to my office. I heard you are having some BHCs."

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Do you mind if we move to the sitting area?"

"No, do you need help?"

"No, thank you. I'm good." I stand and waddle over to the couch. I sit, slipping my shoes off and putting my feet up on the couch. I adjust a few pillows behind my back and next to me. Tank settles in the oversized chair across from me. "What do you need?"

"I'm trying to figure out the security detail for Dickie. It's a little tricky since you are with a partner 24/7. Not everyone on staff is up to that level of personal security detail yet."

"Well, Tank, I have good news then. I'm going part-time starting tomorrow for the next two weeks. At thirty-two weeks, I'm going to start my maternity leave. I'll be in the building when Carlos is, and I'll go home with him. I will not attend any more client meetings out of the building."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just exhausted. I know I need to slow down for my sake and this baby's safety."

"Is everything okay? You see off, distant."

"Tank, you don't need to go there. Carlos already whittled it out of me. Thank you, though."

I see Tank sigh in relief. "Thank all that is holy. I didn't want to meddle."

"You're a good man and a good friend, Tank. Now, let's see your schedule."

* * *

Tank and I worked on the schedule until it was time to get Julie from school. We had our rotation set up for the first six weeks, with two contingency plans in place. We also discussed how we could allow Sydney to catch Dickie without him knowing we set him up, at least not initially. Dickie is not stupid, so he will eventually figure out we played a role in his "outing," so to speak.

We were so enthralled in our discussion that we both jumped when Carlos entered the room. "Jeez, Carlos, way to induce labor."

"Babe, I called your names three times. You didn't even register I entered the room. You both need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"If you would only learn to make a little noise," I said under my breath.

"It's time to get Julie. Do you want to come, or do you want me to go solo?"

"I'll go with you."

"Steph, thanks for your help. We have a good rotation worked out."

"I think so. Let me know if you need anything else. Even though I'll 'officially' be on maternity leave in two weeks, I'll be upstairs. Feel free to pick my brain to keep me from going too stir crazy."

"Will do, Jersey."

Tank leaves my office as I gather my purse and coat. Carlos helps me into the jacket before we head out to the control room, and eventually, to the elevator. We are quiet as we make out descent. Once we get to the garage, we walk to Carlos' Cayenne, where we both get in.

"How did things go with Rosa?"

"Great. Rosa agreed to take Julie."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. Your sister understands. She told me how she had a similar problem towards the end of her pregnancies. She made me promise not to share any details."

"Share details?"

"Well, when we first got to Trenton, Rosa, Celia, Mary Lou, and I all went out to lunch together, then back to Mary Lou's. We were talking, and somehow the conversation turned to sex. Mary Lou shared something that Lenny did, and I shared something that you did. Your sisters were holding their hands over their ears, trying to block out what I said. They said that they didn't need to know about our sex life, that they didn't want to picture their little brother doing anything to me."

"Babe."

"What? You've never said a word about something we've done together?"

"No."

"Bullshit, Carlos. I've been around guys enough to know that you all brag. You need to let the rest of the competition know that you've got bigger balls and a bigger dick. The only way to do that is brag about your conquests. Don't sit there and tell me you've never shared one tiny, insignificant detail ever."

"Fine, I have. But not to Lester."

"You didn't tell Lester? Why would that change things?"

"No, Babe. As much as Lester and I share a lot of things, and as much as he talks about his conquests to me, he doesn't want to hear about you and me."

"Why?"

"Because he considers himself your brother."

"So?"

"Would you want Sydney to share with you the details of her night with Lester?"

"It wouldn't bother me. Look, Carlos, I already know that Lester is well-endowed. Since you guys used to strip anywhere, I've caught peaks over the years. I know that he is a man with a strong libido, I mean, he is your cousin. I know he has sex with women. It doesn't bother me to hear how he can make someone else feel good. I don't want a play by play, but the big picture."

"Fine. I get it. It's okay, but please tell me you don't talk about what we do a lot."

"No, I don't. I talk in generalities, not specific. I value our intimacy and privacy too much to divulge deep, dark details. I've mentioned more about the number of times, the number of orgasms in one night, how you can turn me on without really trying."

"I guess I can deal with that. You now it goes both ways."

"What?"

"Turning me on without really trying."

"Come on! That's not true." I reply.

"Yes, Babe, it is. Sometimes just watching you walk gets me hard. _Dios_, Stephanie, I always want you."

I smile and look away, closing my eyes momentarily. Carlos has been my lover since I turned seventeen. I don't know any other lover, and yet, I can't imagine someone making me react the way Carlos does. There is almost nothing we haven't tried at least once, and some things we both agreed would never be something we'd be interested in. I trust Carlos explicitly, and I'm willing to allow him to do whatever he wants to me because I know if I'm uncomfortable, he'll stop. From talking with Mary Lou and some of my other friends, I am aware that what Carlos and I have is exceptional. I'm forever grateful that I found him. I can't imagine my life without him next to me.

"What time is Rosa picking up Julie?"

"What, Carlos?"

"I asked what time Rosa is picking up Julie."

"Oh, sixteen hundred, at Rangeman."

"Perfect. Once Julie leaves, we're leaving. We are also taking the morning off. I already told Tank that we'd be in at thirteen hundred."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, Babe. You have no idea what I have in store for you. I've been semi-erect all afternoon. I can't wait to start."

"We could always start in the penthouse."

"No. I have plans for you, and the penthouse is not the proper location, because once I get your clothes off, I don't plan on anything covering that sexy body until we leave for work tomorrow."

Shit. There go my panties. I'm grateful that we're pulling up to the school. I see Rosa's car three in front of ours. We get out, and Rosa walks over.

"_Hola, hermano_. You better be gentle with Steph."

"Yes, _hermana_, I will."

"Are you sure you don't want me taking Julie now?"

"Yeah. Julie will want to spend some time with us. Thank you, though." I respond. At that moment, we hear the bell ring and wait for the kids to come out. I watch as Isa's teacher makes eye contact with Rosa before releasing her. Then, I see Rosa's class dismissed. Finally, I see Julie's teacher. She sees Carlos and me, releasing Julie. Julie comes running towards us and jumps into Carlos' arms.

"Papa! I love you. Mwwa!" She says as she kisses him. "Hi, Mommy. I missed you." Then she kisses me.

"Hi, Julie. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Tia Rosa. I had a great day. Hi Isa, hi, Rosa."

"Julie, how would you like to have a sleepover with Isa and Rosa tonight at Tia Rosa's house?"

"A sleepover? On a school night? Really?"

"Yes, Princesa. Is that okay with you?" Carlos asks her.

"Yes! That's really good. Can I go with Tia now?"

"Don't you want to come back to Rangeman with us and see your puppies?"

"No, Mommy, I want to go with Tia Rosa. I super excited."

"Do you mind?" I ask Rosa.

"No. Not at all."

Carlos opens the trunk and pulls out Julie's bag. "I took it with us, just in case."

"That's my brother for us. Mr. Prepared." Rosa joked. "Go. I've got her. It's fine."

"Mommy, Papa, are you working tonight?"

"Yes, munchkin. We won't be off until too late. Tia Ella can't babysit you tonight."

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get hurt."

"We won't, munchkin. Be a good girl for Tia Rosa."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye Papa. Can I call before I go to sleep?"

"Yes, Princesa, you can."

"Okay. Let's go, Tia!"

We kiss Rosa and the girls, then go back into our SUV. "Wow, that was easier than I thought," I exclaim.

"Do you want to go back to Rangeman or straight to the house?"

"How about Point Pleasant?"

"Sure. Do you want me to get the dogs?"

"No, they can stay at Rangeman tonight."

"I'll let Tank know."

Carlos makes a quick call to Tank as he starts driving towards the shore. That's the last thing I remember happening.


	80. Chapter 80

**Carlos' POV**

I hang up the phone after talking to Tank, not surprised to see Stephanie sleeping already. Whatever happened during her meeting seemed to be positive, as she seems happier and less stressed. As much as I want to spend the night making love to my wife, I'll be just as pleased to watch her get a good night's sleep. She needs to rest. I put on classical music, to keep Steph relaxed, and drive to the shore.

I mentally review some information I obtained this morning from a contact on Stark Street. A hooker, named Lulu, said that she sees Morelli patrolling the area, looking for hos to hassle so he can get a freebie. Sometimes it's only a handjob, sometimes a blow job, and other times, a quickie. There are a few he's paid to spend the night with him. From what she says, he's domineering, often being rough with the girls. But, since they are professionals, in her words, not mine, they put up with it.

As much as he is abusing his power with the hookers on Stark, it's not enough yet to have his badge. We know that he's working with the Grizzoli family, but we don't think that Vito knows it. Terry Gilman, Vito's niece, seems overly close to Morelli. We are gathering a lot of intel, but don't have enough to seal the case yet.

On top of dealing with Morelli, we now must deal with Dickie as well. He seems to have taken a break from screwing his bimbos, which isn't helping Sydney, or Lester. I know they are both getting frustrated with the lack of liaisons. However, now that we are going to be providing security for the Dick, I think we may be able to orchestrate something. However, it will need to be more long term. We need to develop a trust between him and us. If he thinks that we are trying to intervene in his private life, it won't be good for business, and he might not do anything. However, if we can gain his trust by turning a blind eye, he will be more likely to partake in his extramarital affairs, thinking that we will remain silent. Once we determine if there is a pattern to his behavior, we can devise a plan to have Sidney walk in on Dickie while having the necessary devices to record the tryst for her case. We need to make sure that when and if Sydney decides to divorce Dickie Orr, she has the upper hand so she can keep custody of Layla and get generous alimony out of Orr. I know that my men have a bit of a reputation in Trenton as being lady's men. Anytime they go out to the local clubs or bars, women flock around them. Sometimes, they partake in some after-hours partying, but usually, they dance, flirt, and talk, but rarely every seal the deal. They know that they need to be careful because any bad press they get individually will reflect poorly on my company. If Dickie believes what he hears, he may think that we approve of him sticking his dick wherever he wants. Disgusting.

As I get off the parkway to drive the local roads to our home, Steph starts to wake up. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, Babe. We are. We have about ten minutes. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up now." She replies, stretching in her seat. "I'm sorry I keep falling asleep on you."

"It's okay. Your body is busy growing our child. You need your rest, and you haven't been getting it. How was your call? Are things better?"

"Yes. The call was good. I'm not the only one with concerns. I feel like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm glad. The worry was wearing you down. When we get to the house, you should take a bath to relax."

"Only if you're with me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to tire you out."

"Carlos, I need you, I need us together. I can't explain why. Whenever we are together, it's as if the world melts away. I miss that connection. I know we can't do what we normally do or go crazy with me like this," she says, pointing to her bump, "but I need that connection. You center me more than any amount of sleep ever could."

I pull up to the gate, realizing how much I need Stephanie as well. I think back on all the missions I was on where things were looking bleak when I knew I was looking death in the eye. It was then that I would force myself to think of Stephanie, to think of my Babe, and she gave me the courage to survive and to prevail. It is still true now. I didn't notice how tense I was because I knew something was bothering Steph. Perhaps a long bath is what we both need, but maybe instead of a bath, we should go to the hot tub.

I enter my code to open the gates. I drive up to the house, parking my car in the garage after once again typing in my ID number. As soon as I'm parked in the garage, I shut off the engine, and we both get out. The system on the house is set to alert us if any of the entrances have been breached. Each door and window is not connected with any other. The way it works is that if someone were to bypass the front door, a yellow light would blink on all other panels, telling us someone was in the house. If an unauthorized code is used, an alarm goes off at Rangeman. If my code is used and my key fob isn't within ten feet, an alarm goes off. It is our most complex system, the same as we have in our home in Miami and here in Jersey. I want to be safe here. Our homes are the one place where we don't have an active backup unless we need it. That's why, if there were ever a threat to the family, we'd stay in the penthouse at whatever branch we're in. The core teams have apartments in all three cities, with Bobby and Lester typically sharing an apartment. Tank's apartment is often used for visiting members of the other branches' management team.

As soon as we enter the house, we both relax. I grab the box from the back of Cayenne with food. Ella always has food for us to take when we go offline together. She knows that we sometimes come here to our summer house instead of our home, especially when we don't have Julie or when it is the summer. Stephanie immediately walks to the back of the house, where she stands in front of the floor to ceiling bullet-proof glass, watching the ebb and flow of the ocean waves. I quickly put the food away, giving Steph time to center herself. As soon as I finish that chore, I walk over to my wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Just, I don't know, unsettled. I don't like that someone is manipulating us. My spidey sense is telling me that it has something to do with us being in Trenton. It's making me regret suggesting that we open here. We would have been better off staying in Miami away from this toxic city."

I take Steph's hand and lead her to the wicker couch we have in our enclosed porch. I sit leaning against the corner, letting Steph come on top of me, with her back to my chest, slightly on our sides. We watch the waves together while talking it out.

"Babe, everything will work out. Your team is the best. I know if anyone would find the clues, it would be your team. Relax for the night. Maybe if you get a good night's sleep and clear your mind, you'll see something you missed. You know you always find the breadcrumbs when you are well-rested."

"I know you're right, and I'm trying to relax. It's just that my brain doesn't want to shut off."

"I can make it shut off, Babe," I respond, making my voice lower and emphasizing my Spanish accent that I don't often use.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"No, Babe, the question is, what did I ever do to deserve you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was on the fast track to being the playboy of Miami. I doubt that I would have escaped without an illegitimate child or two. When you arrived in Miami, I was set to hate you. All Lester did was talk about his _hermana_, how he wished he didn't have to leave her behind. I knew that you were close to each other from the way he talked about you. I was jealous of you without even knowing you. Lester was always my best friend, my closest companion, even before we went to live with Abuela Rosa. I was afraid that when you came, you would take him away from me. When you first got out of the van, and I caught my first glimpse of you, I was drawn to you. I'm not quite sure why, but I had a strong urge to protect you. You looked, I don't know, lost and scared. I felt that I needed to keep you safe. From what, I had no idea, but I knew that would be my job while you were in Miami. That first night, when we went to hang out, I thought you would be the typical Miami girl, into make-up, fashion, and trying to get into my pants. You were the exact opposite. That bathing suit, _Dios_, Babe, I had many wet dreams about you in that bathing suit. Then, you told me what happened to you, and I knew then and there that you were my world. I was never letting you go. I had to show you how good sex could be, how enjoyable it was. I made it my mission to be the man to show you. Then, when your appendix ruptured that July fourth, I was scared. I honestly thought I would lose you before I ever had you. I fell for you, hard, immediately. When you gave yourself to me on your birthday, well, that sealed the deal for me. Even though I had had sex before, it was totally different with you, even that first time on the beach, which wasn't really that great in the grand scheme of things, was the best. I think that was the first time I made love to a woman. You are the only woman I ever fantasized about, the only woman I ever dreamed of marrying, and are still the only woman I want to spend my life with, to grow old with. You saved me, Stephanie, I'm sure of it."

"And you saved me, Carlos. I was scared and lost when I arrived in Miami. I hated my life. I was considering suicide. I think if Tia Celia didn't bring me to Miami, I would have attempted to kill myself. I never felt loved for being me until I met you and Abuela. Abuela was the mother I never had, and you, you became my Polaris, my north star. For some reason, I wanted to make you proud. You allowed me to be me. You didn't ridicule me or try to convince me to sit with the girls when I wanted to play soccer with you guys. You actually raced me and didn't hold back to let me win. You taught me that I was fine the way I was. Your love gave me a reason to live. I knew that even if I didn't miscarry that I would be okay because of you."

"I was planning on taking responsibility for that baby if you didn't lose it. I was ready to stand by your side to help you raise that child as if he or she were mine. I was prepared to fight to keep Morelli away from his child if I needed to."

"You would have stayed with me?"

"Yes. Without hesitation, and without a doubt. I told Abuela one night when I got home from the hospital that I would ask you to marry me if you were pregnant. I knew that West Point would be out, but I'd still enlist to support you and the baby."

"What did Abuela say?"

"She supported me. I think she saw that we were soulmates from the beginning. We were destined to be together."

"Destiny or not, I'm glad I found you. I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"_Te quiero, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, mi esposa, _Stephanie Michelle Manoso."

Stephanie shifts slightly so we can kiss, which quickly become heated. As much as I want to make love to my wife right now, I know she'll be more comfortable in our bed. I pull back from our kiss, listening to Stephanie whimper as stop kissing her. "Let's go to the bedroom, Babe."

Steph moves so I can get up. Once I'm up, I lift her, carrying her up the stairs to our master bedroom. I place her on the bed before opening the shades so we can see the ocean. I slowly remove her clothes, appreciating her changing body, before feasting and worshipping my wife. I finally enter her, slowly making love to her, drawing out our pleasure. She's on her side, and I'm behind her, with her upper leg on mine. I enter from behind, in a position that Steph finds comfortable in her pregnant state. When we come together, it is long and strong. I slowly pull myself out of Steph, reaching for the blanket to cover us. "Go to sleep, _Querida_. I'm here with you."

I listen to her breathing, waiting for it to even out before I allow myself to fall asleep. I know that I am the luckiest man in the world to have my love in my arms.


	81. Chapter 81

**Stephanie's POV**

It's been two weeks since Carlos and I took our mid-week overnight trip to our home in Point Pleasant. We made love countless times, which has helped me to relax and rest, well as much as I can with this active baby moving around. I've been working half-days, and that has also helped my overall mental and physical state. Today I am thirty-two weeks along, and I know I am almost at the finish line. Today is my first day on maternity leave, at least from Rangeman.

I'm still back-tracking information for the operation from the Pentagon. My team has made excellent progress pulling at the strings, and we think we almost have everything untangled. It definitely seems as though the orders were put into motion by someone here in Trenton. Also, we are making great strides in Operation Morelli. We have several pictures of Morelli receiving services from several of the ladies of the night down on Stark Street, along with him having various meals with Vito Grizzoli and his niece, Terry Gilman. Back in high school, Joe and Terry were the 'it' couple, the one that everyone else strived to become. She was captain of the cheerleading team along with my sister, and he was the quarterback for the football team. I know, cliché, but that's the Burg for you. Steven, my sister's ex-husband, was the captain of the football team. He and Morelli were tight as thieves, so I'm not surprised that Steven turned out the way he did.

The one thing we are missing is an audio recording or an eyewitness to the discussions. We don't know what's being said between Morelli and Grizoli. Therefore, as far as we know, he and Terry could be talking about getting hitched, though I seriously doubt that scenario. Without knowledge of the substance of the conversation, it is nearly impossible to charge him. In the meantime, he is making our lives living hell. He is continually pulling over our guys or has his pet, Gaspick pulls them over, claiming they failed to signal, ran a red, or some other stupid infraction. It has gotten so bad that our men drive with their dash cameras on, so when we go to court for these useless tickets, we get them thrown out. He tried ticketing Carlos once, but he didn't know that Uncle Joe was in the car with him. We were telling Uncle Joe about our issues, so he asked us to drive with him in the back so he could see firsthand. The minute the lights went on to pull Carlos over, Uncle Joe called Chief Filippelli. Let's just say that Gaspick has been working the meters for the last week.

Right now, I'm getting ready for my last client meeting until after I give birth. I'm meeting with Ian Tiedge, a friend of Lester, who owns a large construction company. He has many contracts for government work. He runs a good, tight ship, and is honorable and ethical. When we first arrived, he told us he was having some issues with the local Families. We spoke to them on his behalf, and after hearing how he was a member of the FDNY before being discharged after having severe respiratory problems related to his work at Ground Zero, they stopped hassling him. It also helps that we threw our weight around. Today we are meeting at his office. He is building the new addition to the Governor's mansion that we will be securing, and those blueprints must be kept under lock and key. So, Lester and I are going to his office. Lester would have gone by himself, but since part of the extension is going to be residential, they want my eye.

I am wearing a black maternity long-sleeved wrap-style dress with black leggings underneath and riding boots. I have found maternity leggings to be the most comfortable, so they make up my entire wardrobe of pants. Since none of my tops go with the leggings, I'm wearing the dress. I have a shoulder harness for my gun, and my knife is stowed in my boot. It's the best I can do in my current condition. Once I take my jacket off, it will be clear that I'm carrying, but it is what it is. I need to be safe. I hear a knock on my door a second before it opens. Typically, no one knocks on my door; since I'm getting so close to delivering, everyone is trying to avoid scaring me, afraid that a good scare will cause me to go into labor. Men.

"Beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"I need a minute. Need a pit stop first, though I'll probably need another one the moment we arrive."

"I'll wait for you." Lester sits down on the couch in my office as I go into my bathroom. I quickly do my business and wash my hands before rejoining him. I pick up my small purse and go to grab my briefcase filled with snacks, which Lester snags before me.

"You know, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Yes, _hermana_, I know, but you don't need to carry anything."

I sigh. I know there's no way I'll win this argument. Lester then opens the door for me as I walk out in front of him after putting on my coat. "Victor, with us."

Victor Caruso is a new hire. He was an Air Force pilot who enlisted at about the same time as Lester and served his time. Victor is Irish-Italian and was raised in Chicago. He has brown, wavy hair and fawn-colored brown eyes, standing at 5'11" and a fit 175. When Victor heard about Rangeman, he decided to retire to work for us and has proven to be invaluable, as he is excellent with cars, can fly helicopters and planes, and has picked up security faster than anyone else. The first time Lester took him in the field, he was able to spot two areas that were blind spots that we missed. Vic has quickly become our go-to man. Not to mention, since he has an Italian last name, the Burg somewhat accepts him.

We walk, well, I waddle to the elevator down to the garage. I can't wait to start walking up and down the stairs again. Wait, who am I kidding, I have no problem walking down, but I do like riding up. Maybe I can ride up on Carlos' back. Whoa, girl, slow down there. You're still at work.

"Steph, you have another ninety minutes, two hours top. Do you think you can stay in the present?" Lester teases, knowing full well what I was just thinking about.

"Sorry. What can I say?"

"Nothing!" Lester responds. I get into the passenger seat of Lester's fleet vehicle while Victor gets in the back. Lester pulls out of the garage as we discuss some of our concerns about the building. We are on the same page and fully briefed once we arrive at Ian's headquarters. Victor gets out before me and helps me out of the car. We enter the building and take the elevator up to the fifth floor, which houses his offices. I spot the ladies' room once I get off the elevator and bolt into it. I once again do my business and meet Lester and Victor in the lobby.

"You don't have an appointment. I am sorry, but without an appointment, you cannot see Mr. Tiedge." A woman says to Lester. I don't immediately recognize the voice, but as I catch a glimpse of his secretary, I realize it's Valerie. Shit.

"Ms. Plum," Lester starts, "we have an appointment with Mr. Tiedge. Now, I suggest that you let him know we are here. We are extremely busy and don't have time to argue with you. Now, call Ian."

"Huh. No need to get so rude, Mr. Santos. Just because Trenton thinks you're so wonderful doesn't mean that I don't know the truth."

"Valerie, stop wasting our time. We have an appointment with Ian, and I want to speak to him now."

Her head whips in my direction so quickly that I'll be surprised if she doesn't have whiplash. "Oh, if it isn't the Burg,"

"Lester, I thought I heard your voice. How are you doing?" Ian entered the waiting room, walking over to Lester to give him a complicated handshake that I can never remember.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you once again. You look absolutely wonderful. Pregnancy suits you."

"Thanks, though I'm starting to feel like a combination of a cow and a penguin. This is my last day. I start my maternity leave tomorrow."

"Well, then, let's not keep you waiting any longer. How is Ranger doing?"

"He's doing well. As much as Ranger is relieved that I won't be working, he's nervous because he knows how stir crazy I get. He thinks I should stay part-time a little longer."

"I understand his sentiment. You, like the rest of us, military men, are an active soul. Sitting idle for too long makes us twitch." Ian responds. "Valerie, hold all my calls until Lester, Stephanie, and Victor here leave. Thanks. Oh, and please bring a pot of hot water into my office."

Once we get out of Valerie's earshot, I ask Ian the question that I'm dying to find out the answer to. "How did my sister manage to get a job here?"

"Valerie is your sister?" Ian responds, confused. "I thought she looked familiar, and now I know why. I had an opening for a secretary about a month ago. My former secretary decided to move to North Carolina with her husband. Val applied, and I interviewed her. I must say I wasn't going to hire her. But she told me how she is living with her parents and grandmother in a three-bedroom house with her two girls. She said there is a fight over the bathroom every morning, and the house is too small for six people. I decided to give her a chance. At first, she was horrible, but after two weeks, she started to improve. She's doing a good job, and she said in another month, she'll have enough money saved to look for an apartment or house to rent."

"I'm glad she's working out for you. She needs to catch a break." I answer. Once we are in Ian's office, he rolls out the blueprints and explains what we are looking at. Together we determine where we would need cameras, motion sensors, and alarms, taking into account the different public and private areas. We decide that all public hallways, especially those that are accessible during tours or events, should have an audio capability. However, the audio must be only controlled by specific people, and with enough safeguards that no one can listen in to private conversations. This will be a little tricky to adjust. As much as we trust our staff right now, we can't always guarantee that they will be honorable and ethical. Everyone has a price. So, we decide that we'll let the Governor's security control whether or not the audio is recording. We will be there to back it up if necessary, but on-site monitoring will need to give us access. That seems to be our best option.

"Jersey, I think we have everything set up. How quickly can you have the security installed and operational?"

"If we can get in before your close the walls, we can have all the wires run and the hardware in place in about three hours. Then, once you put up the sheetrock, we can mount our equipment in about two hours with our regular team. If you want it completed faster, we'd need to double our team size, which of course, will increase the costs."

"No, that's perfect. If you can send the team in to wire the area next Wednesday, we'd then be able to start closing everything up on Thursday. The plumber is coming to finalize the piping on Wednesday as well. The electricians will be here on Monday and Tuesday."

Lester checks our calendar on his iPad before scheduling the team. "Okay, Ian, we have the team assigned. They will be there at ten hundred hours. Is that good?"

"That's perfect. Thanks for putting this all together. I have been recommending your services to all my clients. You may have a few more coming your way in the next few weeks."

"Thank you, Ian. We appreciate your faith in us. If you need anything, contact Lester or Victor." I inform Ian as we walk back into the lobby.

"When are you due?"

"In eight weeks. My due date is March 26th."

"Wow, I never would have thought you were that far along. You are carrying beautifully."

"Thank you for saying that, but I'm huge."

"Maybe for you, but as far as pregnant women are concerned, you are not that big. In fact, you are all baby. From the back, you can't even tell you are pregnant."

"Thank you again. Les, don't tell Bobby, or he's going to make me walk for forty-five minutes instead of thirty."

"Don't worry, Beautiful, your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, one more thing. Could you send someone here to check on the internal cameras? It seems that some of the feed hasn't been clear. I was wondering if there was something wrong with the wiring."

"Mr. Tiedge, I'm available to stop by first thing tomorrow morning, if that works for you," Victor responds.

"That's perfect. Thank you once again." Ian replies, extending his hand to shake ours.

"Oh, Lester, give me a minute."

"Yeah, I know. Go ahead. We'll wait here." I quickly waddle to the restroom and take care of business before we leave for Rangeman. Once in the car, Lester asks me the question he's been dying to ask.

"Do you find it strange that Saint Valerie is working?"

"I do. I can't believe that my mother would be too pleased, but then again, she is working as a secretary, which is an appropriate Burg job."

"I thought she was working for the clown."

"Oh, that lawyer. She was, but I heard he had to let her go because he didn't have enough clients. He's an ambulance chaser, and apparently not a good one."

"Are you talking about Albert Kloughn?" Victor asks.

"Yes, that's him."

"He told Val that's why he let her go, but from what I heard, she kept trying to proposition him. She seemed to think he was loaded and wanted him to be her sugar daddy."

"Why am I not surprised. I hope Val doesn't think she can hook up with Ian." I respond.

"Nah, Ian wouldn't go for her. Besides, he doesn't want kids. I think he's a switch hitter." Lester informs me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Steph, really." Huh. That's something to think about.

"Um, Jersey, who is Valerie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Victor. Valerie is my incubator's first daughter, her "perfect" daughter. I was the reject."

"I feel like I'm missing something here."

"Stephanie grew up here in the Chambersburg section of Trenton. Her parents are the stereotypical 1950's, conservative family. They believe that a woman's place is in the home, barefoot and pregnant, catering to the needs of her husband and children. Stephanie didn't fit that mold, so she was often punished for doing things that girls did everywhere else in America. So, when she was sixteen, she came down to Miami with my mother to help her with my sisters when my Abuela had surgery. She loved it in Miami, and she never left. She cut ties with her family when she got into West Point."

I'm glad Lester gave the Reader's Digest version because it is way too complicated for the full story.

"I got it now. She's jealous of you, Jersey."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, Valerie is. I can pick up on these things since I have six sisters. I am the middle child and the only boy, so I learned quickly how to know when a girl is jealous, and she's green with envy. When you told Ian how far along you were, she looked like she was ready to shit a brick, pardon the expression, Ma'am."

"Victor, I went to West Point, I'm in the Army. I've heard and used profanity worse that shit before."

"I know, but it isn't proper. Anyway, your sister wants to be you, maybe not 'you' you, but more like you. I think that's why she's working. I think she realizes that her life isn't all that great."

Interesting. That's definitely something to think about. By now, we have pulled back into the garage at Rangeman. My maternity leave is officially beginning.


	82. Chapter 82

**Valerie's POV**

Working here for Ian Tiedge is definitely much better than working for that loser Albert Kloughn. Mother told me that I should work for him, that since we were the only two in the office, it would be a move to secure my future, a future as the wife a successful lawyer. So, I dolled myself up each day, making sure that I looked great, with my haircut styled after Meg Ryan, my makeup done in an understated fashion, and my clothes professional. I tried to eat lunch with him, to make him coffee, and do the things that men want women to do only to find out he didn't want me or like me. Then, he fired me. ME! So, that left me to search for another position.

When I saw the ad for this place in the paper, I didn't think I would get the job. I mean, I'm not really qualified, but when I told Mr. Tiedge why I needed to work, he hired me. As much as I love my mother and father, I can't stay in that house. Grandma Mazur is absolutely crazy. She's encouraging Mary Alice to act like a horse. How she thinks that's appropriate, I have no idea. Then, every morning I must listen to my father and grandmother fight over the bathroom. Neither of them is quick, and I'm lucky to get Mary Alice and Angie to school on time. Thankful, they both have beautiful straight hair like me so I can bathe them at night before bed. My Angie is in first grade, and Mary Alice is in an effective pre-kindergarten program. I know that Stephanie's brat is in first grade, but thankfully, not in Angie's class. As a matter of fact, I don't think she sends her kid to the local public school. From what I heard, she sends her daughter to a posh private school. It's the same school that Dickie Orr and Mary Lou Stankovic send their kids to. I investigated it, but I can't afford that tuition.

I return to my desk after retrieving some files to find none other than Lester Santos standing in front of it. I check the schedule and don't see an appointment for him. Then, who walks out of the bathroom but my sister. Shit, the rumors are true, she is pregnant. And she looks good. Bitch. Just as I'm about to contact Mr. Tiedge, he comes walking out front, greeting them warmly. Then, he escorts them back to his office. Hmph. I get a look at the third person with them, and I must say he is fine-looking. He doesn't look like he belongs employed for my sister and her thug husband.

I continue with my work, typing up the proposals, paying the vendors, and answering the phones when I hear them approaching the lobby again. I pretend to be busy, not wanting to interact with them.

"Thank you, Ian. We appreciate your faith in us. If you need anything, contact Lester or Victor. Today is my last day until after this baby is born." I hear my sister tell Mr. Teidge. Why is she going on maternity leave so soon? I mean, she can't be more than five months along. Maybe she's having problems.

"When are you due?"

"In eight weeks. My due date is March 26th." Eight weeks? She's thirty-two weeks pregnant? I glance at Stephanie and see that she is relatively small. I never would have guessed she was that far along. I was the size of a house by the time I hit thirty-two weeks.

"Wow, I never would have thought you were that far along. You are carrying beautifully."

"Thank you for saying that, but I'm huge."

"Maybe for you, but as far as pregnant women are concerned, you are not that big. In fact, you are all baby. From the back, you can't even tell you are pregnant."

"Thank you again. Les, don't tell Bobby, or he's going to make me walk for forty-five minutes instead of thirty."

"Don't worry, Beautiful, your secret is safe with me." Ugh, that stupid nickname. I don't get how he thinks she's so beautiful. I mean, she has crazy frizzy hair that is uncontrollable, her chest is smaller than mine, and she doesn't wear makeup. How is she beautiful?

"Oh, one more thing. Could you send someone here to check on the internal cameras? It seems that some of the feed hasn't been clear. I was wondering if there was something wrong with the wiring."

"Mr. Tiedge, I'm available to stop by first thing tomorrow morning, if that works for you," Victor responds. Ooo, eye candy. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing Victor again tomorrow. He is drool-worthy, to say the least.

"That's perfect. Thank you once again." I watch them walk out the door before Mr. Teidge addresses me.

"Valerie, please show Victor the cameras that are giving us issues tomorrow. I have to be on a worksite, so I expect you to take care of the problem."

"Yes, Mr. Teidge. I'll take care of it."

"Valerie, please call me Ian. There is no reason to be so formal."

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard."

"I understand. Do you have the contract for 1834 Noel Drive?"

"Yes, here it is, along with the permits that just arrived."

"Great. Thanks, Valerie. Please contact the owners and let them know we'll be breaking ground next week."

"Yes, Ian."

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and before I know it, it's time to head home. I organize my files for the morning, gather my purse and coat, then head out to my car. I'm driving this horrible old Buick that Grandma Mazur inherited. I hate the car, but until I save a little more money, I can't afford anything else. I don't know how I ended up back home broke. I mean, I did everything right. I decide to treat Mary Alice and Angie to Italian Ices tonight. We haven't had them for a while. I stop at Pino's to get them on my way home. I must park the car in the back of the lot because it takes up two spaces. I get out, making sure to lock the doors, not that anyone would steal Big Blue, and then walk towards the entrance. I gather my coat around my waist, as there is an extra bite in the air. I guess that means snow is coming. I miss my temperate California weather. As I walk across the parking lot, I notice a Porsche parked near the entrance. It is a black Cayenne, which is Porsche's SUV. It looks brand new and loaded. I wonder who it belongs to. I enter, saying hi to a few of the cops there picking up dinner for their families when I notice my sister with her family, getting ready to leave.

"Julie, come with Mommy, we have to wash your hands. You have sauce all over them."

"Papa, I want you to take me."

"_Princesa_, I can't. You need to go with Mama. Stop giving her such a hard time, _carina_."

"_No, lo quiero Papa._"

"Carlos, get the wipes out of my bag. We'll use them."

"Babe, she's seven. She should be listening to us."

"You're right, but I'm too tired to argue right now. It's not that important."

"I sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to make you sad. I go with you now."

"No, Munchkin, it's okay. Mommy's not sad. We'll use the wipes, and when we get home, we'll give you a bath."

"Yay! Bath time. Okay, Mommy. That sounds good."

I watch as my sister wipes her daughter's hands as the thug packs up the leftovers and her bag. Once the girl's hands are clean, they call the waitress over.

"Hello, Valerie. How are you? Where are your two angels?" Mr. Pino asks.

"Good evening, Mr. Pino. Angie and Mary Alice are home with my mother. I thought I'd get them some Italian ices as a treat."

"That's a wonderful idea. What size and flavors?"

"Two small, one cherry and one blueberry."

"Coming right up."

I glance back at my sister's table in time to see her walk to the bathroom by herself as the thug sits with the daughter.

"Julie, you need to listen to Mommy. It is your job as the big sister to teach your baby brother or sister how to behave. If you don't behave, then your baby brother or sister will think it's okay to bad."

"I sorry, Papa. _Lo siento._" He kisses his daughter on the forehead. I must say, he does seem to be very close to his daughter.

"Papa, look here comes Mommy."

"Are you ready, Babe?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go, Munchkin."

"Are we going to get my puppies?"

"No, Jules, Uncle Lester will be dropping them off for us. He's picking them up from the groomers."

"Okey-dokey."

"Miss Valerie, here are your ices." Mr. Pino hands me the ices as I pay him. I walk out a couple of minutes after Stephanie and her family. When I reach the parking lot, I see her sitting in the Porsche while that thug buckles in their daughter. Great. She has a high-end luxury car, and I'm driving Big Blue. Where did I go wrong? Why me?

I arrive home and quickly help Mom with dinner preparations. We finish the pot roast and potatoes, while Angie helps by setting the table. Promptly at six, everyone sits down to eat. Angie and Mary Alice loved the ice treat, and afterward, I got them ready for their eight o'clock bedtime. By the time I made it back down to the kitchen for coffee, Mom had finished cleaning up.

"How was your day at work, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"It was a good day. I had enough to keep me busy, but not too much."

"You know, I wish you didn't work."

"I know that Mom, but I need a better car. I can't put the booster seats in Big Blue. Besides, I do think that I need to start looking for an apartment for us. It's just too crowded here."

"I guess you're right. Maybe you'd meet an eligible bachelor there. After all, it is a male-dominated business." I think back to Victor as my mother continues to ramble, and I'm momentarily on cloud nine. "Val, are you paying attention to me, Sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I got lost in my thoughts briefly."

"I asked if you met anyone interesting today?" At that moment, Grandma enters the kitchen, pouring herself a mug of coffee and joining us at the table.

"Well, I had a run-in with Stephanie today."

"Huh. That hussy. Please tell me she was dressed appropriately. Such an embarrassment."

"That she was. In fact, she looked terrific. She was wearing this wrap-style maternity dress that looked as if it were made for her along with black leggings and black leather riding boots. She had a beautiful fur-trimmed leather maternity jacket. She's thirty-two weeks pregnant but looks only twenty weeks."

"Another brat. Why me?"

"Then, I saw her with her husband and daughter in Pino's. They were having dinner. I must say, her husband is attentive to both her and her daughter, and genuinely is a big part of his daughter's life. He has a big smile on his face while interacting with his daughter, and I could see the love he has for Stephanie. Mom, maybe you should give Stephanie a chance. I mean, she seems to have a solid marriage, and she has a child with a second on the way. Don't you want to know your grandchildren?"

"Valerie let's not be ridiculous. That man is practically black."

"No, Ellen, dear, he's not. He's Cuban-American, and his family is wonderful. They are very loving and supportive of all their children. They adore their grandchildren. Stephanie is treated as one of their children, completely loved and supported, something she never experienced under this roof."

"Mother, how could you say that? She ran off to Miami and stayed with them. She speaks Spanish! That is not how I raised her."

"Nonsense. You drove Stephanie away. When that Morelli boy did what he did to her, instead of consoling her and helping her, you punished her. That boy almost ruined her life, but thankfully, God intervened. When Celia took Steph to Miami, she was accepted for who she was. They didn't punish her for being raped. Instead, Rosa comforted her, told her that she didn't do anything wrong. She chose to learn Spanish because she wanted to honor those who embraced her as a daughter. Stephanie learned to cook and is magnificent. She loves her job, excelling at it. Stephanie is a successful woman, and it's because of those men you call thugs and their families. Lester was the best thing that ever happened to Stephanie because, through his friendship, she met Carlos and his family. When will you ever learn?"

"Her lifestyle is not proper."

"Why not? Your granddaughter Julie helps her mother cook and bake, like Angie and Mary Alice, she keeps her room clean and takes part in many different activities. She loves playing soccer, much like her parents, as well as taking ballet lessons. She is learning karate so she can defend herself against boys like Morelli and has two loving, caring parents. So, Stephanie works. Big deal. Stephanie is happy. Before Julie started school, she would stay with Ella, who, in her eyes, is very much like a grandmother. Stephanie only worked three days a week when they first opened Rangeman, and only started full-time when Julie went into Pre-K. Stephanie has a beautiful, large home with plenty of room for more children, a backyard with a swing set, pool, and open area. She has a house at the shore, and another home in Miami. She drives a new luxury car. How is her lifestyle not proper?"

I listen to what my grandmother says and start to reevaluate my own life and my own choices. When I was in high school, I always wanted to go to college to become a teacher. However, my mother told me that having a career wasn't proper. I can't help but think that if I were a teacher, I'd have the means to support myself and my daughters. I did like Steve, but I wasn't head-over-heels in love with him. He was a good match, a lawyer to be, and therefore, the perfect husband, in my mother's eyes. Instead, Stephanie married a man she is ridiculously in love with, who was in the Army. She joined the Army with him. Even before they opened their company, Steph was able to support herself and her daughter without him, granted, not a lavishly. However, still, she'd be on her own. I don't need a big house and a luxury car. I need love and stability for my girls. I know now I must break free from these Burg expectations. Maybe I'll talk to Grandma.

"Valerie, what do you have to say about all this?" My mother screeches.

"I'm not quite sure that Grandma's wrong. I mean, if Stephanie's husband were to walk out on her tomorrow, she'd be able to support herself and her children. I can't. So, what, she has a nanny and a cleaning woman. Does it really matter who cleans the windows as long as they are clean? Maybe it's time we begin to modernize like the rest of the world."

"Oh, really, Valerie? I don't know what's gotten in you. I'm going to bed." My mother got up from her seat, rinsed her mug, then proceeded to bed. I sat there with Grandma Mazur, still deep in thought.

"Valerie, you know I love you, and I love your sister equally. You are both wonderful daughters and mothers, who are opposite sides of the same coin. You were happy to be the housewife and mother. When you played Barbie or with your dolls as a young girl, you always had them in that role. Stephanie wasn't like you. She loved to play outside with the boys, to be in the thick of things. She loved you and your parents, but you always were perfect in your mother's eyes. It isn't your fault. It's just the way things were. Your sister hoped, and in some way still does, that you and she could repair your relationship, that your daughters could be close to her daughter. She was devasted when you rejected her after Mary Alice's birth. You know, I see a lot of Stephanie in Mary Alice. She has Stephanie's spirit.

"You have been dealt a bad break. Steve seemed like a good guy, the type of man who would be with you until the day one of you died like your grandfather was to me, but he wasn't. He turned into a horse's patoot. If you leave it up to your mother, you'll be attached to another loser like him before long. You don't need a husband to be a good mother. Being a wife does not define you as a person. Do what will be best for you and your girls."

"You still talk to Stephanie?"

"Almost daily. I've never lost contact with your sister. I was supposed to visit her right after Julie's birth, but your grandfather was too sick. If only we knew how sick, I would have accepted Lester's offer to drive us to Virginia. He would have loved to have met Julie, and all his granddaughters for that matter, but it wasn't in the cards. I've been to Stephanie's home in Miami, and her home here in Jersey, and both are beautiful. She hasn't had it easy. She's had a lot of pain and hardships in her life."

"Like what?"

"Well, first off, your parents. Then Morelli."

"So, she had sex with him. What was the hardship there?"

"It wasn't sex, Valerie. It was rape. Your sister didn't want it. She was hoping to save herself for marriage, or at least for someone she loved. When she met Lester's grandmother and Carlos, she found peace. Stephanie told me that she felt a connection to Carlos from the moment she met him as if he was her other half. Steph's suffered from low self-esteem most of her life and has been seeing a therapist since she was sixteen. Carlos' job when in the Army was dangerous, more so than others because he was a Ranger. On his first mission, she almost lost him. She was pregnant with Julie, not finding out until after Carlos was deployed. In fact, he was declared dead. She pushed, and thankfully her area of specialty is intelligence, so she was able to force them to look for him. She was right. A few years back, she was once again pregnant, and Carlos was on another mission that went south. She lost that baby and went into a severe depression. Steph only pulled herself out when Carlos came home. She was so despondent that Abuela Rosa, Carlos' grandmother, who took her in, moved in with her to help her. Steph was afraid to try again, not wanting to disappoint Carlos. When he found out, Carlos told her that he didn't care if she gave him only Julie or ten kids, that he loved her no matter what. He's encouraged her and loved her. Always."

"But how did Mommy and Daddy mistreat her?"

"You were too young to know, so I'll tell you." My grandmother told me of our childhood. How I was a horrible two-year-old, always wanting mom's attention. How my neediness often led to my mother forgetting about or neglecting Steph so that when she cried, my mother was so frustrated that she took it out on Stephanie. How she always would yell at her for the smallest infraction. How Mom blamed Stephanie for her own miscarriage. Seeing the events of my childhood through my grandmother's eyes is opening my own.

"Wow, Grandma, I never knew that happened."

"It did, Valerie, and you are on your way to doing something similar to Mary Alice, that is unless you change your ways. There's still hope for you."

"You've given me a lot to think about. I think that I might have been a bit harsh to Stephanie. Do you think she would ever forgive me?"

"I know that she'll forgive you. Stephanie has a big heart. She is extremely loyal to those she cares for, who support her. I'm not sure, though, if you can repair your relationship. It might be too far gone at this point."

I glance at the time, seeing that it's midnight. "Oh, Grandma, look at the time. I better get to sleep if I plan on waking up tomorrow morning. It's late."

"Go on up to the bed, Sweetheart. I'll clean up the kitchen. I love you, Valerie."

"Love you too, Grandma," I respond, embracing and kissing my grandmother. I think it's time I reevaluate my life and my future.


	83. Chapter 83

**Victor's POV**

Damn, that secretary is Jersey's sister. I can't believe that. I mean, after she said so, I can see the family resemblance, but they are so different. Jersey is one of us. What I mean is that she's like one of the guys. Jersey's fierce but feminine. But she's not gorgeous. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful and sexy, but it's her personality and charm that makes her so. Besides, she's the boss' woman. But her sister, Valerie, is so feminine. I don't think she'd ever wear cargoes or camouflage, and I find that appealing. However, she and Stephanie seem to have a complicated relationship. Dating Jersey's sister can't be good for my career.

The problem is, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since yesterday. I am looking forward to spending a few minutes with her. I'm still trying to work out if I should ask her out. Then again, I thought I heard that Jersey's sister is a divorcee, with two girls. I don't know if she would want to get involved in another relationship. My sisters have said, time and time again, that if they ever got divorced, they wouldn't date until their children were older, high school, or college. There's a good chance she won't even be interested in me, either.

I pull up at the construction office, ready to see what's going on with the internal cameras. I find myself straightening my Rangeman t-shirt and making sure my cargoes are clear of lint. I check my reflection quickly in the tinted windows, wanting to look my best. I have my Aviators on, trying to walk with my swagger that usually gets the attention of ladies: shit, this better work. I enter the building, quickly taking the stairs to the fifth floor and walking into the office and see Valerie talking on the phone. She motions to me to wait a minute while she finishes up her call. I take that time to observe what Valerie's wearing. She has on a beautiful peach-colored sweater set with a teal flare style skirt that goes slightly over her knees while she's sitting. She's wearing short heeled nude-colored shoes. Wow. I never thought that a conservative outfit could look so sexy. She is the polar opposite of her sister. From looking at the pictures from various Rangeman functions over the years, I don't think anyone has ever seen Jersey in a skirt that long or loose. Then again, she does have a killer body and Ranger. I guess any woman who is married to a man like Ranger needs to up her game to keep the bitches at bay. Then again, I see the way Ranger looked at her in those pictures. If I were a woman, I'd be dressing like that if it made my man that happy.

She finishes her phone conversation then turns to me with a brilliant smile. "Good morning, Victor. Thank you for coming in today. Mr. Tiedge is at a worksite, so I'll show you were the problem cameras are. Let me just put the answering machine on." Valerie said. A minute later, she is next to me, asking me to follow her.

"The other day, we noticed that these two cameras kept going fuzzy. This one shows the supply room, and the second one is to the freight elevator. When going over inventory at the end of last month, Mr. Tiedge noticed a discrepancy. After double-checking the invoices and work orders, he decided to look at the tapes. That's when we noticed them not operating properly."

"Is there a ladder I can use?"

"Oh, yes. Right through here." Valerie opens the door to the supply room, and I retrieve a four-foot ladder. As I walk past her, I catch a whiff of her perfume. I'm not sure what the scent is, but it's very enticing-down boy. I set the ladder up under the first camera and climb up.

"Interesting, very clever indeed."

"What do you see?"

"Someone added a little device to the bottom of the camera that will interfere with the electricity, causing a surge that will temporarily disable the feed, which is why you have that fuzz."

"How did they get it up here?"

"I'm guessing with a long pole. I can disable the device from working while leaving it here. Chances are they will continue to steal, thinking they are covered by seeing their device still in place. I'm sure I'll find a similar one on the other camera."

I move the ladder under the second camera, indeed finding the same device. "Can I see the feed?"

"Of course." Valerie leads me into a smaller office that is the control room for this location. She needed a key and a six-digit number to enter. She sits at the console, pulling up that camera.

"May I, Valerie?"

"Certainly." As she rises, her hand brushes against my arm, and I feel electricity jolt through my body. I've never had that reaction to a woman before. She pauses briefly as well, which makes me think she experienced it too.

I rewind the tapes, seeing the abnormalities myself—very tidy work. I text Hector to ask if he has the equipment I need, to which he replies that he does. He also informs me that he keeps a few in every toolbox. "Valerie, I'll be right back. I believe I have the equipment I need in the car. Thank you for your help. I can handle everything from here."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, you know where I am."

As we leave the control room, Valerie locks the door. I exit the building to the parking lot, pausing to take a deep breath to get myself under control. I open the trunk, looking in the toolbox and seeing that Hector has put the new devices in there already. I take two along with the necessary mounting tape and return to the building.

"Valerie is the supply room locked?"

"No, we keep it open during the day. Mr. Tiedge used to have it under lock and key, but the workers turn over too often, and it was getting too costly to keep making new keys. We tried leaving it locked with them getting a key from Mr. Tiedge or me, but that became too intrusive. So, the door is kept open."

"Okay. I'm going to use that ladder again. Is anyone due back in?"

"I don't think so. Let me just check the job assignments." I watch Valerie tap a few buttons on her computer screen, bringing up the work schedule. "No, everyone is expected to be in the field until at least two. You have time."

"Perfect." I plant my device near the foreign one, programing it to only interfere with the non-Rangeman jammer. That way, the camera feed won't be cut. I'm careful to place the device in a location that can't be seen from the floor. Once I'm sure it's in a perfect position, I repeat the process on the second camera.

"Valerie, everything is set. By the end of the week, Mr. Tiedge will know what's going on."

"Thank you, Victor. I'll let Mr. Tiedge know."

"Uh, Valerie, I, um, was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me, maybe on Friday."

"You want to have dinner with me? Why?"

"Yes, because I find you attractive. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Didn't my sister tell you all about me?"

"No. While your sister is great at getting us closed-off, tight-lipped men to talk, she doesn't often talk about her personal life. The only thing we really know about Jersey's personal life is that she and Ranger have been together since they were sixteen and that she has Julie. We know her birthday and her basic likes and dislikes, but neither she nor Ranger talk about family or friends outside of Rangeman."

From Valerie's expression, I can tell that she's surprised by what I said. I must admit, after being here in Trenton, I guess I could understand. I've heard some of the rumors that have circulated through the Burg. I am renting a house in the Burg, so it's hard to miss them.

"Okay, I'll accept the date."

"How about Friday night? I'll pick you up at six?"

"Friday is great, but I think it's better if I meet you wherever we're going. It will be the first date, getting to know each other night. I don't need my mother planning my next wedding, which is what she will do if she meets you first unless she sees you in this uniform, then you'll be persona non grata."

"Okay. Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you with the details." Valerie writes down her digits, then hands the paper to me. I immediately send her a text, so she has my number, and I can store hers.

"Um, Victor," Val says, pausing and looking nervous, "please don't tell my sister we're going out. I'm not sure what her reaction will be, and I rather her not know, especially if things don't work out."

"Fine. But if we hit the third date, I'm telling Jersey. I don't like keeping secrets from Ranger or Jersey. Part of the success of Rangeman is that we trust each other. Jersey will know that I'm seeing someone and not telling her who will get her suspicious, which will cause her to dig. She'll find out anyway."

"I can deal with that. Thank you."

"Bye, Valerie."

"Bye, Victor."

As I drive back to Rangeman, I can't help but feel optimistic about dating Valerie. While I am not opposed to my wife working, I'm more traditional than a lot of the men who work for Rangeman, definitely more conventional than Ranger and Jersey. I would like for my wife to be a stay-at-home mom, at least until our kids are in school. I want someone who, if she chose to work, would do so in a position that would allow her to be with the kids before and after school. I make good money at Rangeman, enough that I can support a family on my own. It was one of the reasons I took this job. Now, I better not get ahead of myself, I mean, this whole date could be a dud, but something is telling me that I just met my soulmate. I only hope Jersey doesn't mind.

When I pull into the garage, I see Hector exiting another vehicle. He nods, waiting for me to catch up with him. He then asks me in Spanish, "what did you find?"

I explain to him what I saw and how it was set up. He listened carefully. I know that he is already trying to figure out how to prevent that from happening elsewhere. His mind is always looking for ways to improve. He asks a few questions back to me, then disappears for his office. When I exit the stairwell on five, I almost walk right into Lester.

"Is everything cleared up at Ian's?"

"Yes, I took care of it."

"Step into my office for a moment." Shit. What does he want?

I follow Lester into his office and he closes his door behind us. "What is going on with you and Valerie Plum?"

Shit. Busted. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me, Victor. I noticed how long you and Val talked after you finished fixing the issue. What is going on?"

"What is it of your concern?"

"Anything that might hurt Jersey is my concern. You are lucky that it's me who saw you and not Ranger."

"I'm attracted to her, okay. I asked her out on a date on Friday. I want to get to know her better. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not, but you need to be careful. You can't keep this from Jersey or Ranger. Neither will be pleased."

"We are going to see if we make it to a third date. If we do, then I'll tell Jersey, full disclosure, I swear. I don't understand why, though."

"The reasons why aren't my story to tell you. As Jersey said yesterday, she did not have a great childhood, and her sister was one of the reasons. I can tell you, since I've known Jersey longer than anyone else here, Valerie was a cold-hearted, self-centered bitch. Now, she could have changed, life has a way of knocking people off their pedestals. Still, there is a lot of hurt that needs to be repaired if Jersey and Valerie were to ever have a chance at being friends, let alone sisters. Her sisters-in-law, Ranger's sisters, are closer to her than Valerie ever was."

"Is this something that could cost me my job?"

"No, they are not like that. Just be careful what you say about Jersey, Ranger, and Rangeman in general. The Plums, Val included, have not been supporters of us from the get-go. I don't want anything you might say, however nonchalantly, making its way through the Burg gossip lines."

"Okay. That's fair. I do sense some hostility within the Burg towards us, though I don't understand why."

"You'd need to grow up here to fully understand. My step-father, Paul Rizzi, is Italian. He grew up in the Burg and is one of them. My mother is Cuban, and my biological father was Spanish, from Spain. My Spanish ancestry is fine, but my Cuban ancestry made me an outcast. Fortunately for me, I resemble my Santos side of the family over my Manoso side, so I was eventually accepted, though not fully. Paul's position in Jersey politics also helped. I met Stephanie when I was eight, and she was six. We became best friends that day. She spent more time in my house than at her own home. Then, when Stephanie announced that she was going to West Point, let's just say it was another black mark against her. She broke the Burg mold, and therefore, is not welcomed. I'm not fully European, which makes me an outcast as well. This town is bigoted and two-faced, living back in the 1950s. You are looked at with confusion. You're Italian, which means you fit in, but then you work for the 'thugs' at Rangeman, which they loathe. When you are dressed in our uniform, you are the enemy, but when they see you in civilian clothes in the stores and restaurants, you are a good man, an eligible bachelor, and fresh meat for the unmarried women."

"I guess I understand a little of what you're saying. Shit, I'll be careful. I won't do anything to hurt this company."

"Good. Valerie likes yellow flowers. She always used to plant yellow flowers, but her ex-husband always bought her pink or red, as those were the color of love, and the appropriate color to give his fiancé, and then-wife. Get her a bouquet of yellow flowers."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Oh, and you're on monitor duty for the rest of today and tomorrow for not being aware of your surroundings."

"Yes, Sir," I reply. I can't believe I forgot that there were cameras in the lobby that feed here to the control room. How could I be so stupid?


	84. Chapter 84

**Ellen's POV**

Valerie is a changed woman these last three weeks, ever since she went on her first date with a mystery man. She refuses to tell me his name, where he lives, or even where he works. They have not been to a restaurant in Trenton, because no one has seen her with him, or even where she goes. Never in my life has the Burg grapevine failed me before. All she will tell us is that he is Italian and has a good job. I guess I should be happy with that. This week, Mary Alice is Star of the Week in her pre-kindergarten class. As the Star of the Week, she can pick someone to come to class with her on Tuesday to read a book. I'm thrilled that she asked me.

I was looking online for a good children's book and found one that a lot of people were talking about. From the title, I know it will be an excellent book to read because it talks about giving your pet a haircut, keeping it clean. I like to read stories that will teach the children something. Since Tuesday is also Valentine's Day, a few other mothers will be there to help with the class party and craft. Oh, how I miss these days. I used to enjoy going for Valerie so much. I always went to Valerie's school events.

Since today is Sunday, I am going to church for the ten o'clock Mass, then after, Mother and I will do our shopping for the week. Before church, we visit the bakery. Valerie meets us at church with the girls, since she doesn't come with us to the store.

"Mom, are you ready for church yet?" I call out. Today, I'm wearing a navy blue long-sleeved mock turtleneck with a matching straight skirt. I have on stockings and my matching, sensible heels. I place my hat on my head, checking the mirror in the hall to make sure it is straight.

"I'm coming down, Ellen, relax. I glance at my mother and almost faint. What is this woman wearing? Why me?

"Mother, you aren't supposed to wear jeans to church. It's not proper."

"Oh, can it. I was wearing jeans for years to church. Now shorts are inappropriate, but jeans are fine. It's too cold for me to wear a skirt. Besides, getting the stockings on is a pill. This is much easier. Let's get going before all the choice donuts are gone."

I cross myself before following my mother out the door. We walk to my Buick parked in the driveway. After unlocking the doors, we both settle in. We got a little snow last night, but thankfully, it was only a dusting. Frank came out a short while ago to clean off my car and Valerie's car and to warm mine up. He's such a good man.

The Tasty Pastry is our first stop where I get a lovely crumb cake for dessert tonight along with two loaves of Italian bread. I'm making lasagna, and we need bread for it. Then my mother and I make our way to church, where we sit in our usual pew, the fourth row from the altar on the left side of the church, when facing the pulpit, of course. We see the other women there, pausing briefly to say hi or share tidbits of gossip. One must remain abreast of all things going on in town.

"Carmela, tell me about that young man renting your sister's house." Angie Morelli asks.

"Oh, he's a charming, nice, respectable young man. Good job, too, in the security field. He's a former military man, not sure which service, not that it matters. He just moved to the area for his job. He is tidy and quiet. I barely know that he's home. The only thing that gives it away is the smell of him cooking his dinner, and I must say, the food always smells enticing. He goes for a run every morning, at six, and returns at seven. He paid me the rent for the year, including security, upfront, in cash. He said he saved while in the military. He has offered to fix a few things in the house, like the leaky faucet and some molding. He has asked for permission to paint the interior of the house. He said he wanted to paint the rooms an off-white, with his bedroom a light green. I gave him the go-ahead. He'd make a good match for one of our daughters."

"What is he?" I ask

"Italian."

"What company does he work for?" My mother asks.

"That company your daughter owns, Ellen, Rangeman. In fact, he's offered to have his boss, that nice Santos boy, come over to give me a quote on a basic security system. He said a woman living alone should have a security system to keep me safe from the riff-raff. In fact, I have an appointment with Mr. Santos tomorrow. I was told that Stephanie normally goes with him to all residential clients. Still, since she is on maternity leave, he'll be coming solo. Ellen, you must be so excited to have another grandchild on the way. Do you know what she's having?"

"My baby granddaughter doesn't know. She and her husband wanted to wait to find out. As much as they both say they don't have a preference, I know she wants a son, and Carlos wants another daughter. Julie is the apple of his eye, and she knows it. Julie has her father wrapped right around her finger. Steph told me that Julie was set on getting a puppy. Carlos wasn't keen on pets, especially with their hours, but Julie wore him down. Once Steph nudged along with Julie, he was getting a dog. In fact, he got two. My grandson-in-law will do anything to keep Steph and Julie happy."

I can't believe my mother is entertaining these women with lies. Stephanie and her thug of a husband are a threat to our way of life and must be stopped. Thankfully, the cantor stands at his lectern, signaling that the Mass is about to start. We all make our way to our pews before the priest enters.

"Mother," I say in a whisper, "I wish you would stop telling those lies about her and her husband. I won't have her reputation tainting Valerie's or the girls. You should be more concerned with their standing."

"Ellen, get a grip. There is nothing wrong with Stephanie. She is a wonderful wife and mother. Just because she isn't you, doesn't make her a bad person."

I want to respond but can't now that Mass has officially started. At least I'll have a reprieve for the next hour. Once the Mass is over, we all quickly depart, needing to get our shopping done so we can all be home in time to have dinner on that table at four. Monday through Saturday, dinner is served at six o'clock on the nose. On Sundays, we eat earlier, at four. Therefore, we have very little use for idle chit-chat after Mass. The priest learned long ago that any meetings on Sunday had to be held before the ten o'clock Mass if he wanted us to attend. Thankfully, no one mentions the good-for-nothing Stephanie for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finally, Valentine's Day has arrived. I have all my ingredients to make heart-shaped sugar cookies with the girls today after school, as well as my red velvet cupcakes. For dinner, we are having stew since I will be up at school this afternoon with Mary Alice. I have the book I'm reading by my bag, ready to share with those darling pre-kindergarteners. I can't wait. And little Mary Alice was so excited this morning that she forgot to act like a horse. Then again, it could be because I told her I don't visit horse schools, only boy and girl schools.

I put on one of my Sunday dresses, one that has a skirt that ends just below the knee. I want to ensure that I don't reveal anything when I sit before the kids to read them the story. I take the Valentine's Day goodie bags for the kids, the book that I will be reading, and my glasses. I take out my cream-colored pea coat, matching scarf and gloves, then head out to my car. I carefully drive to the school, shocked to see so many cars in the lot. I wonder what is going on.

When I finally make it to the welcome desk, I give the gentleman standing there my name. "Ellen Plum, here for the Pre-Kindergarten class."

"Yes, I see you here. Please follow me."

He hands me a visitor pass that I'm to stick to my coat then escorts me to the classroom. Before I can enter, the teacher steps out.

"Mrs. Plum, thank you so much for coming today. Today we are having a special visit from first-graders who attend the Wheatley School. They are helping our students create Valentine's for their parents. Since they are here for the day, you will be reading to both my class and the visiting class. Is that okay with you? If you don't feel comfortable, I can have you come back another day."

"Nonsense. It's not a problem at all, Mrs. Riley."

"Thank you for understanding." She opens her classroom door, and I enter. When Mary Alice sees me, she comes running over to me.

"Grandma! You're here. Thank you! I excited."

I kiss Mary Alice and follow her to her seat. She has such a pretty picture of a Mommy horse and a baby horse, at least that what she said those blobs were. I look at another table and almost faint when I see that brat here. I close my eyes, mentally crossing myself. Why me? Then, I glance up as I hear more people enter only to see Lisa Orr walk in with none other than Stephanie. The hussy sees me but doesn't acknowledge me. Good. I take a moment to glance at her outfit, grateful to observe that she is dressed appropriately for once in a red maternity sweater and leggings. Lisa Orr, though, comes over to say hello.

"Mrs. Plum, it's so nice to see you again. This must be Mary Alice. I can see her resemblance to your daughter."

"Yes, Lisa, this is Mary Alice. How is your sweet husband?"

"He is doing well, thank you for asking. What about your family?"

"They are all doing fabulously."

"That's good to hear. If you don't mind, I need to help Layla finish the project with her partner."

"No, please go and help your daughter." I sincerely tell Lisa. It's nice to see her take such interest in her daughter's schooling. I glance around, noticing that Stephanie is sitting cross-legged next to another girl, who must be her daughter. She looks like her thug father.

"Mommy, can I make something for Papa too?"

"Of course, _querida_, you can."

"Juwie, _ay__údame, por favor._" A little boy says to the brat.

"_Bueno, Sergio. Un minuto._" The little brat then turns to her hussy mother, "Mama, how do you write Happy Valentine's Day in Spanish?"

"Like this." I watch as the hussy picks up a pencil, writing something on the paper. Then, Julie turns to Sergio and starts speaking to him in rapid Spanish as the hussy looks on with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Manoso, I'm so glad that you were able to come along with the class. It's great having another student here who speaks Spanish fluently. Poor Sergio often feels left out because his English isn't quite up to his classmates yet. When he started here in September, he barely spoke any English. I wish your daughter was here then."

"My husband is Cuban and grew up speaking Spanish at home. He wanted Julie to be bilingual, as he is since it has helped him in his career. Because he was fluent in Spanish, he was able to pick up several other languages quickly. I am fluent as well. When Julie was younger, I only spoke to her in English while my husband and in-laws spoke to her in Spanish. Her speech was a little delayed because she was learning to process the two languages."

"You'd never know to hear her converse in both seamlessly. Are you comfortable there on the floor? I can bring you over a chair."

"No, Mrs. Riley, I'm fine. I do yoga every day, so this position is very comfortable, though I may need help getting up."

"Whatever you need, just ask."

"Thank you."

About ten minutes later, the cards are finished, and the kids have cleaned up. Now it's time for my story. I take the book out from my purse and sit on the chair with the children sitting around me. The other parents are quietly setting up for Valentine's Day party at the other end of the room, including the hussy.

"Hello. I am Mary Alice's Grandma. I will be reading a new book to you today called 'Brenda's Beaver Needs a Barber.'" I hold up the book so that the kids can see the cover. Before I can open it, Mrs. Riley comes over to me, whispering in my ear, "are you sure you want to read that book? I have a few other ones over here that you might prefer to read."

"Yes, I'm sure. I bought this book specifically for today."

"I have a really wonderful Valentine's Day storybook."

"No, this book is fine." Huh. What is wrong with her? I know what an appropriate children's book is, for goodness sake. I open the book and start reading. By the time I turn to the third page, the parents are staring at me from the back of the room with looks of abject horror, though I don't know why. Then, by the fifth page, they are stifling laughter. When I get to the next page, half the mothers leave the classroom, with tears streaming down their faces. What on Earth is so funny? I finally finish the book, which the kids love, only to see a mixture of daggers and amusement in the eyes of the other adults. Mrs. Riley quickly organizes the children to get their cupcakes, along with milk, water, or juice. Once seated back at their tables, they all begin to eat. I walk over to Cathy Iafrate, Angie Morelli's daughter, to find out why everyone was laughing.

"Mrs. Plum, how could you read that book to the children? That isn't a proper children's book."

"What are you talking about? There was nothing wrong with that book."

"Mrs. Plum, trust me, that wasn't a children's book. Maybe you should show the book to Valerie when you get home, and she can explain it to you." Cathy said, before walking away from me. For the first time in my life, I feel the eyes of everyone on me, and not is a positive way. What did I do so wrong? Why me?


	85. Chapter 85

**Stephanie's POV**

Ugh. What is that constant beeping? I struggle to open my eyes, finding Carlos looking back at me with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Babe. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm going back to sleep."

"No can do this morning, Babe, you are going with Julie's class to the local elementary school."

"It's today?"

"Yes, _mi amor_."

"What time is it?"

"O nine hundred."

"Why did you let me sleep so late? I have to be at her school by eleven hundred. I'm never going to be ready. Oh my God, is Julie in school yet? I hope she didn't sleep in."

"Babe, relax. I got Julie up and ready this morning. You didn't sleep well last night. I wanted you to sleep as late as possible. It's not like you have to be to work at a certain time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me help you up." Carlos places his hand on my back and helps me to a sitting position. I swear, it's getting harder and harder to move around each day. "Ella brought up some breakfast for you a few minutes ago. Why do you go wash up then eat?"

"Okay." I lean forward, kissing my husband. He is too good for me. I go into the bathroom and do my business before washing my hands and face. I take my hair, which is all over the place, pulling it back into a messy bun. I'll tame it after I shower. I put my robe on over nightie before padding into the dining room.

"Mmm, bacon and eggs" I smell them before I see them. I am once again gestationally diabetic, carbs and sugar are not my friends. We've been staying at Rangeman during the week since the weather has been snowy. It's easier to get to the hospital from here than from our house. Also, by staying here, I get to sleep in, which has helped me. Even though I would prefer to stay at our home, I don't like having to get up. I don't often sleep well. I try to get as much sleep as I can when I can get it.

"Babe, I'm going downstairs. I'll be back in an hour to drive you to Julie's school. Lisa will drop you off back here when you're done."

"Thanks," I mumble with a mouth full of food. Ranger leaves the apartment with a smile on his face. Once I finish eating, I set the alarm on my watch, so I know when to test my sugar, a necessary evil. I hate pricking my finger. I have to keep rotating the fingers each day. Carlos laughs at me. If only he had to suffer. I place my dishes in the sink, washing them before placing them on the drying rack. I wipe down the table then head to the bathroom for my shower. When I exit from my shower, it's time for me to test my sugar, which I do, and thankfully, my numbers are regular.

I put on a red maternity sweater that covers my ass with a pair of maternity leggings and black Uggs. I can't tie my shoes any longer, so I've been wearing shoes I can slip on when I leave the building. In the building, I wear my slippers, even to the control room. Since I'm pregnant, no one hassles me over my fashion faux pas. I clip my hair in a barrette, leaving it half up and half down. It's contained so it won't be in my face, but still down, how I like it. Just as I'm putting on my coat, Carlos walks into the apartment.

"Great, you're ready. Do you having your testing kit with you along with your snacks?"

"Yes, and I have my water." I show him holding my little lunch bag.

"Make sure to eat, and if you feel light-headed, please call me, and I'll come to pick you up."

"Okay, Carlos. I'll be fine." Carlos has been a little overprotective of me since the incident a couple of weeks ago. It was right after I went on leave. I was busy putting the final touches on the nursery at home when I got lightheaded and fainted. Carlos was in the shower, and when he found me on the floor, panicked. That was when I discovered I was diabetic again. My three-hour glucose tolerance test came back fine, so the doctor was surprised. Now, Carlos rarely leaves me alone, often working up in his office here in the penthouse if I'm not with Ella or on the fifth floor. I guess I can't blame him.

On the drive to Julie's school, Carlos updates me on what was discussed at the morning meeting. So far, things are smooth sailing. "How is Dickie's detail doing?"

"They're doing good. The guys are starting to gain Dickie's trust. He's been talking more, expressing his views on marriage. The men are doing their best to neither agree nor disagree, but give him nonverbal cues that they, on some level, agree with his outlook. Whenever they are asked to comment, the men cite their contracts about not having a public opinion while on duty. Dickie has started to express how he is missing his mistress."

"I'm glad. How is Lester handling hearing the reports?"

"He doesn't. The reports go directly to Tank, who files them away. As part of the NDA, only the team members and Tank can view the reports, with me as a default as the CEO."

"I hate having to go around Lester like that."

"So do I, but if he read or heard those reports, he'd do something rash, and that wouldn't help him or Sydney."

"Oh, well. I spoke to Grandma Mazur as I was getting ready. She said that my mother was going to a class party for Mary Alice. If I remember correctly, I think Julie's class is going to be helping the pre-K, which is where Mary Alice is. Wouldn't it be something if we were in the same room? I wonder how she would react to her granddaughter."

"Babe, I don't wonder. I know what her reaction will be-disgust. She'll pretend Julie isn't her granddaughter, which for all intents and purposes is true, and then she'd look for any fault she could find. Meanwhile, she'd search for excuses to call you a bad mother."

"You think she'd be that cruel to an innocent child?"

"You were an innocent child, Babe, and look at how she treated you."

I think back on my childhood, and sadly have to agree with Carlos. I wish things could be different. Then again, if something were, I probably would never have met Carlos. That is a life I can't fathom. "I guess your right."

"Don't let it bother you. Julie has all the family she needs with my family, Ella, and your grandmother. She doesn't need your mother's negativity and outdated opinions."

"I know. But you'd think after all these years that it would sting so much."

We pull up to the school where Carlos parks and cuts the engine. "Stephanie, you are beautiful, sexy, loving, caring, passionate, and a fabulous mother. You are everything I could ever hope for. I love you, ridiculously. Remember that." When he finishes his pep talk, he gives me a soft kiss, full of love and tenderness. It's exactly what I need to center myself.

"Thank you, Carlos. I love you."

"Remember, if you feel off, call me. Nothing is more important than you." Carlos escorts me to the main entrance, and we part before I enter. Security is stringent, and even though we provide the security services, we don't abuse our power. We are just like any other parent when it comes to following SOP for entering the building.

Within ten minutes of arriving, we are loaded onto the school bus for the trip into the Burg. I wonder who else will be in the building that I may know. Talk about taking on the Burg in one fair swoop. The children in Julie's class are so excited to be helping out the "little kids" as they call them, which is so cute since they are only two years older. I watch Julie and Layla interact together, amazed at how well they get along, almost as if they know they are related. I also see Julie teaching Layla Spanish. I'm sure Dickie is thrilled.

"So that's how she knows Spanish," Lisa exclaimed. "The other night, she said 'when are we having dinner' to which I responded to her in twenty minutes in Spanish. Then she said, 'Bueno.' I wasn't until about two minutes later that I realized she spoke in Spanish. Dickie didn't want me to teach her Spanish, even though I tried. Since my family all speak English, he didn't think she needed to learn the language. I wanted to teach her a little, but he got so angry that I gave up."

"Carlos started speaking Spanish to Julie before she was even born. He'd talk to her when I was pregnant in Spanish. Carlos does the same for this baby. Even though I'm fluent in both, I can't switch back and forth as easily as he can. One minute he's speaking to me in English, the next he's talking in Spanish. Julie can do that. I guess I learned too late."

"Nah, you just need more practice. You should speak to some of the guys only in Spanish when you can. That will help you to be able to transition between the two faster. In fact, if you want, we can talk in Spanish. It will help to take away some of the rust. Lester and I often talk to each other in Spanish."

"That sounds good. I think that would be fun." We continue with idle chit-chat, this time in Spanish, as we continue the twenty-minute ride into Trenton. When we pull up the school, I get off the bus first to make sure that everything is secure. I know, I know, overkill, but it's too engrained. Lisa laughed at me. Once all the kids are off, we proceed into the school. I'm forced to detour to the principal's office to inform them that I am armed and licensed, that I will not relinquish my weapons. I have the authorization to stay armed, thank's to my commander. The principal isn't thrilled but respects my right. I think I helped that they couldn't see the gun on my person since Ella sewed a special seam in my shirt for me to access the harness that I wear underneath the sweater.

Julie's teacher, Mrs. Hayden, is talking with Mrs. Riley about pairing the kids up when I walk over.

"Oh, one more thing, do you have any students who speak Spanish? There's a little boy in the class whose first language is Spanish. He's shy, and tends to forget English when nervous."

Mrs. Hayden is about to answer no when I interject. "Mrs. Riley, my daughter, Julie, is fluent in Spanish. She is bilingual."

"She is? That's great. You taught her Spanish?"

"No, my husband, her father. He's Cuban American. Spanish was his first language growing up. Even though his entire family speaks English, they tend to use Spanish more than English. Even I'm fluent."

"Perfect. There was another student here who was taught by a parent, but one who didn't actually know Spanish. It was a nightmare."

When we enter the room, the teachers begin pairing the students. I see Julie introduced to Sergio.

"Sergio, Julie also speaks Spanish."

Sergio looks at Julie and says, "_Verdad_?"

"_S__í__, mi padre me habla español todo el tiempo_." I watch as Sergio's face lights up. He and Julie quickly begin a rapid-fire conversation in Spanish. I observe both teachers looking on, thrilled at how well they are getting along. After a few minutes, Layla joins in discussion with a few words. She speaks better than I thought. I wonder how long Julie has been teaching her.

It isn't long, though, before I see the woman who calls herself my mother enter the classroom. She glances at me, and I can see her disgust evident in her expression and upturned nose. Lisa does what she must as the Mayor's daughter-in-law and says hello to my mother. I wonder what book Mrs. Plum is going to read. A few moments later, after talking with Mrs. Riley, I get a text from none other than my Grandma Mazur.

**Steph, can't wait to talk l8r. Ellen has a doozy of a book to read. Should be all over the Burg b4 she gets home. Will fill u in. 3 xo**

Uh oh, this is going to be epic. I quickly text back that I'm in the classroom with Ellen, and Grandma asks me to record it. I sneak out of the classroom, put my lapel camera on, and contact the control room to record and letting them know I am not in danger.

A few minutes later, Ellen starts reading, "Brenda's Beaver Needs a Barber." It is clear to the other adults in the room that this is not an ordinary children's book, and in fact, we're horrified that she's reading it. I saw Mrs. Riley trying to give her another book, but she insisted on reading hers. As she's going along in the story, I have to actively work at not laughing, because I know if I let out one giggle, then the rest of the adults will lose it. None of us what to explain to the children why this book is so funny. I'm so glad Grandma texted me. I can just imagine how the guys are reacting to the monitors right now. If I know them, everyone is watching the scene on the big screen in the large conference room, laughing hysterically. I know I can't wait to get back to Rangeman to watch this epic fail. Maybe I'll have Grandma meet me there. I also see the Burg moms taking out their cellphones. I'm sure the grapevine has begun. I wonder how Valerie will react when she hears. I glance at Mary Lou, who nods that she already texted Val. In my head, though, I'm composing my "why me" speech to deliver for Ellen's benefit, not that I care in the least.

We managed to give the kids their snacks and help with the exchange of Valentine's Day cards before it is time to leave for Julie's school. I managed to avoid Ellen, which was easy since everyone else was avoiding her. She's is utterly confused as to what she did wrong.

Unfortunately, Lisa and I can't discuss today's incident until we're in her car. When we arrive back at the Wheatley School, I use the bathroom to check my sugar, since I had a sandwich on the bus. I also answered nature's call. Thankful, my levels are where they should be. When we do get into Lisa's car, the first thing I do is call Grandma.

"Hi, Grandma. Do you have a few minutes to come by Rangeman to watch the video?"

"_Hiya, Steph. You know, I do. Pick me up outside the Clip 'n Curl. I can't wait. My phone has been blowing up."_

I hear the joy in my grandmother's voice and can't help but think that she had something to do with today's choice of reading material. "I'll see you in about ten minutes. I'll be in Sydney's car." I reply before hanging up the phone.

"Stephanie, you come from a scary family."

"Don't I know it."


	86. Chapter 86

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

Oh, my goodness. I can't believe my horse's patoot of a daughter actually read that book! I mean, I tried to explain to her that it wasn't a children's book, but did she listen, no. Then again, she was three sheets to the wind when I explained it and possibly passed out, but I tried. This is great. My phone hasn't blown up this much since the scene at my dear Henry's funeral, may he rest I peace. I only feel a little mollified that Val is going to be embarrassed. Since she started dating her new man; her attitude is changing. She is beginning to see that she is capable of being more than just a housewife and mother, not that those things are wrong if that's what you want. Whoever this mystery man is, I want to thank him for rescuing Valerie the way Carlos saved Stephanie.

This whole mess started that night that Val saw Steph at work. Ellen's diatribe got worse where Stephanie was concerned if that was at all possible. Then, the idea of Valerie dating someone and not bringing him home or introducing him to Ellen and Frank, well, that was unheard of. When she confronted Val about why she didn't invite her gentleman friend over, Val stated that she didn't want to expose Angie and Mary Alice to someone that she may not be serious about. They don't need to see her with a revolving door of boyfriends. She wants to show the girls that it is okay to be on your own, and if you choose to date, to be cautious, to get to know one another.

Ellen was livid. That is not the way things are done in her precious Burg. I need to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the memory of that day. Mary Alice's obsession with being horse put Ellen over the edge. My Mary Alice is a lot like Stephanie. She's her own person. Mary Alice does what she wants, not what people expect of her. She is the child who gets dirty, puts holes in her pants, and who dislikes dolls. My daughter is trying to stop Mary Alice from expressing her differences, trying to keep her conforming to the ridiculous Burg standards.

When Mary Alice asked her Ellen to go to school on Valentine's Day as a guest reader, Ellen told Mary Alice that she would, only if she stopped being a horse. Mary Alice reluctantly complied. I tried to talk to my daughter, to inform her that she was outright mean to a pre-kindergartener, but she didn't want to hear it. So, I vowed to have Ellen embarrass her daughter for a change.

Estelle told me about this book that was masquerading as a children's book. We sat in the Clip 'n Curl and watched a video of someone reading it. It was hilarious. To think someone had the ingenuity to write that book. Now, to a child, the book is about a hairy pet beaver, but a worldly person such as myself, it is about keeping one's lady parts hair-free. I mean, even the pictures suggest such. But my daughter is such a stick in the mud that she was absolutely clueless.

Ellen went online to look for a book. The book was listed as a new release. She decided that since it was a new release, it would be perfect. When I saw the title, I began to tell her that Estelle mentioned the book and tried to explain why. But all she heard was Estelle, and that made her buy the book. You see, Estelle was a librarian. So, if she was talking about a book, it must be good. Of course, whenever I tried to tell her it wasn't appropriate, she ignored me. Well, the last laugh is on her.

When Stephanie told me she was there, well, that put the icing on the cake. I asked her to record it for me. Once Ellen realizes how she embarrassed herself in front of her "disgraceful" daughter Stephanie, she'll be beside herself. Serves her right! Now, I'm waiting for Stephanie to call me with the fallout. It will be epic, I'm sure. After all, I know the Burg well.

Finally, I get the call from Stephanie. She's going to pick me up so I can see the video. I can't wait. I'm standing outside the Clip 'n Curl when I see Lisa Orr pull up. One look at the smile on their faces and I know that this video will be a doozy. We drive to Rangeman, which I'm so impressed with, and pull into the underground garage. When we get out, Stephanie escorts us to the elevator.

"The guys have set up the video in the large conference room. They figured you'd want to see it clearly."

When the doors open on the fifth floor, Carlos is standing there, waiting for his wife. He immediately walks over to her.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did you eat?"

"I'm fine. I had my sandwich, though I could use a snack."

"How about some celery and hummus?."

"An apple and peanut butter?"

"Babe."

"What? You know hummus makes me gag."

"Fine. I'll meet you in the conference room. Hello, Edna, how are you?" he asks, kissing my cheek. When I first met Carlos and his men, I used to try and goose them. But, Carlos had requested that I don't. Since he treats Stephanie and Julie so well, I abide. Though I do usually get the new guys, you know, to break them in. It's like Rangeman hazing.

"Why is he hovering, Stephanie?"

"Grandma, I told you, I have issues with my sugar again."

"Is it under control?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go watch the video."

"Hello, Grandma Mazur. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Lester comes over and asks. Always a gentleman. He was brought up properly.

"Yes, a piece of contraband and a cup of coffee, light and sweet."

"Lisa?"

"Just water and a fruit cup."

I see the way those two look at each other. Something is going on there. If I remember correctly, they were an item way back when in Miami. I wouldn't be surprised if there was still a spark. Anyway, Dickie doesn't deserve her. I mean, he sticks it in everyone else. I think I'll tell Stephanie what I know when Lisa's not around.

We walk into the conference room where Stephanie sits down quickly. I watch as she toes off one boot, but is having difficulty with the other one. Just as I'm going to offer to help, in walks Carlos.

"Wait, Babe, I'll help." He places her food down in front of her and then takes off her shoe. He brings slippers over to her, which she slips on. On his way to standing back up, he kisses her, which makes me smile. I remember Henry doing similar things for me when I was pregnant with Ellen. Yes, Stephanie chose well.

"If you don't mind, Edna, there are a few people who'd like to watch as well."

"That's fine. The way Ellen treats you all, you deserve the opportunity to witness her descent into Burg infamy. Carlos, I thought we were beyond this "Edna" stuff. Call me, grandma."

I watch as Carlos cringes. He explained that grandma sounds so weird to him that Abuela is more natural, but I'm not an Abuela. So, he often calls me Edna. I really don't mind. He's a good man, he can call me anything. I just like watching him cringe. So what? I'm an old woman and deserve to get my kicks wherever I can.

Lester comes in with two pieces of cake, and I see Carlos raise an eyebrow at his cousin. Lester ignores him, setting the fruit cup and water in front of Lisa, the cake, and a coffee in front of me, the second piece of cake and coffee for himself.

"Ranger, you know Ella keeps cake in her apartment. I just went and got a piece for Grandma. She's not on our ridiculous meal plan."

"No, but you are. 0500 mats."

"Oh, Carlos, leave him alone. One should never eat cake by themselves. If I could, I'd be having a piece of that myself."

"Babe."

"Carlos."

I watch as they stare at each other. The men in the room watching, wondering who's going to break first. Finally, Carlos relents.

"Fine, Lester, you can thank Stephanie, but I expect an extra half hour on your workout tomorrow, preferably on cardio."

"Okay," Lester responds with his mouth full.

Manny responds, "that's not fair, you never interject for us."

"You're not a Core Team member, nor are you family. Besides, if I didn't, Grandma would have. Ranger knows that. She would have won."

"No shit," I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Well, boys, are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"I suggest that we clear the table immediately in front of you and that no one eats or drinks during the video," Lester said seriously.

"Wait, I better use the washroom before we begin. Pregnancy bladder and laughter don't mix." Steph replies. We all push our plates aside and take a final drink before Stephanie returns, taking her seat, then nods for them to show it.

I watch as Ellen sits in the assigned chair with the two classes of students sitting at her feet. I watch the teacher try to get Ellen to read something else, but she insists on reading her book. Then, she begins. The laughter starts almost immediately, first contained, later evolving into full-on hysterics. I swear, we all have tears in our eyes. Several of the men are clutching their sides. This was a great way to get Ellen back. No harm, no foul, except to her.

Once we all finish laughing after the video is over, we sit upright.

"I wonder how Val will react," Stephanie says.

"I think her reaction will surprise you. She'll be annoyed at her mother. I think she's starting to open her eyes to the realities of life outside of the Burg standards."

"What brought the change on?"

While Steph and I are talking, everyone else leaves the room. Lisa, Lester, and Carlos are hanging back.

"It all began a few weeks ago," I begin, "when Val met a man. They've seen each other at least twice weekly since then. I don't know who he is, what his name is, or anything about him other than he's not a Burg man. Val said that while he does believe in a strong nuclear family, he's not opposed to his wife working, if she chose, or to her having a career. He seems to be good for her. She's starting to stand up to your mom, especially over the way she treats Mary Alice sometimes. Anyway, I can't wait to meet him."

I watch as Stephanie, Carlos, and Lester exchange a knowing look and wonder what it means. "Do you know who she is dating?"

"No, Grandma, I don't, but I have an idea. If it is who I think it is, she found a good man."

"If you give her and this mystery man your blessing, I'm content. What time is it?"

"It's almost three."

"I need to get back to the Clip 'n Curl. Your mother is supposed to pick me up at 3:30. I wouldn't want her to have to wait. Then she'll wonder where I went."

"No problem, Mrs. Mazur. I'll take you. I need to go pick up Layla."

"Thank you, Lisa. I appreciate it." I lean down and kiss Stephanie on the cheek. "Take care of yourself. Don't get worked up over your mother. Everything will be fine. Let your husband take care of you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"We have plans, but Stephanie doesn't know what they are."

"Take care of her, Carlos."

"I will, Grandma."

"See, that wasn't so hard." I kiss Carlos as well, then Lester. Lester walks Lisa and me to her car. I get in the car to give the two of them a moment. When Lisa gets in, she's obviously flustered.

"Lisa, he's a good man, much better than that horse's patoot that you married. Don't worry about what the Burg will say. You are better than the Burg."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mazur." She replies. All too soon, I'm back a the Clip 'n Curl. The girls can't wait to share the gossip with me, and I'm able to tell them how fabulous it really was. Stephanie promised me she'd send me the video. I'll wait for it to arrive on my phone. I glance up, seeing Ellen's car outside the door.

"Bye, girls. I'll see you next week."

I walk outside, getting into Ellen's car. "How was your day?"

"Horrible. Everyone is laughing at me over the book I read. I don't understand what the problem is. It is a perfectly acceptable children's book."

"How did I raise such a stupid daughter?" I say under my breath.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"I'll explain at home." When we pull into the driveway, I see that Valerie beat us home, no doubt, to get ready for her date. I wonder if word reached her yet. I walk in ahead of Ellen, seeing Val pacing the living room. When she spies Ellen, she starts.

"Mom! How could you read that book to Mary Alice's class? The teacher called me and told me how she didn't want you up at school in the future, and then you are not allowed in the school any longer. How could you embarrass the girls and me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this treatment from you?"

Wow, Valerie's monologue could give Ellen's a run for her money.

"I don't know what's wrong with these people. There was nothing wrong with my book." Ellen yells back.

"Let me see it," Val demands. Ellen throws the book at Val. Valerie opens the book and starts reading. After about three pages, she looks at her mother.

"Mom, do you know what this is about?"

"A girl who had a pet beaver that needs a hair cut."

"No, mother, it's about shaving your, you know, your lady part."

"What?"

"Yes, mother. That is why everyone is in such an uproar. How could you? This is so inappropriate. How will I show my face around town? Well, I can't think about that now. I need to get ready. Mother, I am so mad at you. If you didn't spend so much time drinking you 'ice tea' maybe you'd have recognized this book for what it is." Valerie slams the book on the coffee table, running upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed. Ellen escapes into the kitchen. Job well done.


	87. Chapter 87

**Carlos's POV**

I have a special evening planned for my beloved for my Babe. In the past, we have gone away for a few days, but since she is pregnant, we are keeping it to one night. She doesn't want to be far from home, especially since her Braxton Hicks Contractions have become more frequent. We also don't want to be away from Julie. We know that once this baby is born, we won't have as much time for Julie, at least not until we get into a routine. So, instead of a weekend at some romantic getaway, we'll be spending the night in Philly, in a five-star rated restaurant in a five-star hotel, where I have reserved a suite for us. I got Stephanie a large Godiva chocolate basket, featuring all of her favorites to indulge in once she's given birth. I had ordered this before she knew she was gestationally diabetic. I couldn't cancel the order. I also got her an interlocking heart necklace with diamonds. It's not exceptionally large or ostentatious, so she can wear it daily, and know how much I love her. Steph loves wearing our dog tags, but this is something she can show off that's a little dressier and more feminine.

Victor approached me last week about taking today off. It was an unusual request for him, especially since, as far as I knew, he wasn't seeing anyone. Talk about being surprised to find out that Victor was dating none other than my sister-in-law, Valerie Plum. He told me they met a few weeks prior when he accompanied Steph and Lester to a job site. He said that he and Val hit it off and decided to go on a date. They've been on several more since then. He noted that Lester gave him some background on Steph and her family, no details, just generalities. He asked Val to share with him some of their experiences. What was most astonishing is that Valerie took some of the blame and seemed genuinely contrite about her involvement in Steph's miserable childhood. She said that she realized, after speaking with Grandma Mazur, that she would often do things to get Stephanie in trouble because their mother would reward Val while chastising Stephanie. She regretted her role. I guess there may be some hope for Valerie, after all.

I did tell him to be careful what he says, and to watch out for Ellen Plum. I shared some of the choice words she's called me over the years, and how she has always demeaned Stephanie, Lester, me, and our company. I warned Victor that if he and Val were to get more serious, the inevitable meeting with the Plums would be worth hazard pay. I told him to go in with Kevlar. Then, Victor wanted to talk to Stephanie. It seems that Valerie does not wish to keep her relationship with Victor a secret from Stephanie, and neither does Victor. I told him I'd take care of informing Stephanie. He seemed relieved, and I don't blame him. It's a conversation I didn't look forward to having. Fortunately, it went better than I expected.

_"I finally got Julie to fall asleep. It seems the closer we are getting to this munchkin arriving, the clingier Julie's getting."_

_"I know, Babe. I'm sure she'll adjust once the munchkin is here."_

_"I hope so. I don't think I can handle Jules disliking this baby. I hope she doesn't feel resentful. I want them to have a close relationship, one like you have with your siblings, not one like Valerie and me."_

_"I'm sure they will be best friends. Relax. There's nothing to worry about. It's funny that you should bring up your sister, though."_

_"Oh, why's that?"_

_"Well, I had an interesting conversation with Victor the other day. He came to my office to ask me if he could take off on Valentine's Day. When I questioned him on why he told me he had a date with his girlfriend. I asked a little about her. It turns out that he's been seeing Valerie for the last few weeks. They met when you went to Ian's to look at the blueprints."_

_"Oh, my God. My mother must be having kittens."_

_"Your mother doesn't know. They've been meeting each other at the restaurants, always out of the Burg. Valerie doesn't want to introduce him to your parents unless she's sure that there is something more permanent between them. She doesn't want to subject him to the scrutiny of the Burg or impending wedding talk if he meets Ellen."_

_"What does he know about my history?"_

_"Apparently, Lester gave him the Reader's Digest version, and Valerie has filled in some more blanks, actually taking responsibility for her role in your childhood trauma. Victor told me that Valerie has been talking to your grandmother a lot, and their conversations have opened her eyes to the poison that your mother and father spew regularly. She has started looking for a place to move to and refuses to look in the Burg."_

_"Wow. Good for Valerie. I hope she can make a better life for herself and her daughters."_

_"Victor thinks there's hope for you to make amends soon."_

_"Maybe. I'll wait and see what happens. I won't reach out to Valerie again. I tried after Mary Alice was born. She wasn't very gracious in her rejection of us. She even said that, and I quote, 'I don't need my girls to associate with someone like your thug husband.' What's changed? You're still Cuban, still darker-skinned, and not a Burg man."_

_"Babe, people grow up. Maybe your sister finally grew up. While I do agree that she should make the first move, I do think you should give it a chance. It might be good for you to have even a cordial relationship with Valerie. I also think it will be good for your nieces, especially the one who doesn't conform."_

_"I'll play it by ear. Tell Victor he doesn't need to worry about my reaction. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions. Besides, Victor's not like you or Lester. He's more grounded. He'd appreciate a woman like Valerie."_

I was reviewing last week's reports from Miami when Lester comes barging into my room. "Ranger, you need to come to the monitors. You won't believe what Ellen is reading to the kids. I don't know how Stephanie is not laughing her ass off."

I get up, following Lester onto the floor where I see my men standing around the screens, busting a gut because they are trying not to laugh too loudly. I look, observing Ellen Plum sitting before a lot of little kids, seeing Julie there. The camera is moving a little, and it must be from Stephanie's laughter. Why the Hell is Ellen reading a book about shaving the promised land? Especially to four and six-year-olds. Thank goodness they are too young to understand, but I don't know how the school is going to explain this situation to a bunch of angry parents. Soon, I'm laughing with my men. I'm glad that Babe got to witness her mother's downfall. I have a funny feeling that Edna is behind this somehow.

"Please tell me someone is recording this. Jersey will want to see this when she gets back." Lester replies, barely able to breathe.

"Yes, Sir. I started recording immediately. I hope we get to watch it again." Manny replies.

When the story is finally over, it takes us about five minutes to get ourselves back under control. It is only when Tank bellows in his deep voice, "back to work" that the men scurry to their workstations. However, I know my men will be distracted, at least for the rest of today. I wonder what the Burg grapevine will be saying. How will that sad excuse of a woman talk her way out of this mess? I'm not sure if she can.

I go back to my office to finish my work, wanting to make sure that I have time to get ready for our night out. I will be using Lester's apartment, so my Babe can take her time in ours. Lester volunteered to work tonight, since Tank, Bobby, and I all have plans. I know that he's bummed that he can't spend the night with Sydney, but I believe that it won't be long before he has his wish.

When Steph returns to Rangeman with Sydney and Grandma Mazur, I see with my own two eyes that she is in good spirits. She grabs a snack before we settle in the conference room to watch the video once more. A couple of men who were out on patrol joined us. We were all equally amused the second time, if not more. Babe told us that Ellen had no idea what she had read about and that the other Burg women shunned her. Grandma Mazur informed us that her phone has been ringing non-stop, and she has her "why me" speech down. It's nice seeing the twinkle in both Steph's and Grandma Mazur's eyes. All too soon, though, Grandma and Sydney leave.

"Babe, our reservations are for 1900. That should give us time to sit with Julie while she eats."

"It's okay. Julie's going to eat with Ella tonight. Would you be able to do her homework with her this afternoon?"

"No problem. Go get ready. I'm using Lester's apartment."

Steph disappears to our penthouse apartment, and I get back to work. I only need about thirty minutes to get ready. Usually, I need less time, but I want to shave before we head out. Julie arrives from school, and we sit together in my office doing her homework while she has a snack. Now, I had excellent grades in school, but this new way of teaching math is so confusing sometimes, that it makes me feel stupid. Fortunately, Julie understands her work and explains it to me. Now, I hope they don't change it again before the munchkin is in first grade.

At 1800, I walk Julie to Ella's apartment, after bringing her up to seven to see Steph. They spend about a half-hour together, and I know that Julie is excited about her sleepover with Tia Ella. I'm grateful to have such a supportive friend. I talk to Luis for about ten minutes before I decide to head to Lester's apartment to get ready. When I get there, he and Bobby are having a beer, discussing their observations of a few new hires. I join them for a few minutes before going into the bathroom to get ready. I emerge twenty minutes later, in my Armani suit, prepared to get my Babe.

"Carlos, do you want me with someone else there tonight as back up?"

Typically, on a night like tonight, Stephanie and I would be completely offline, on our own. However, since she is pregnant and a diabetic, I decide that having someone watch our six would be beneficial, God forbid her insulin levels are too high or too low. "I think it would be a good idea to be in the vicinity. I don't want to see you, nor do I want Stephanie to see you, but I'd feel better knowing you were nearby in an emergency."

"Text us your info, and we'll be there before your dinner is served," Bobby informs me.

"What about your date?"

"Abby has to work. One of her good friend's daughter is sick and asked her to switch." I nod my head, then leave the apartment, feeling a little more relaxed. Damn, I didn't know how tense I was.

I head up to the seventh floor to retrieve Stephanie from the penthouse. I know we're married and all, but sometimes, I like to pick her up as if we were dating. I must admit that we really never had traditional dates. We were living in the same house when we were in high school. Then, while at West Point, we could not openly date, so we just went away together. After we graduated, I went overseas, and Steph went into MI school. We spent most of our "dating years" apart. It wasn't until we were married that our relationship was officially condoned by the military. By the time we graduated from West Point, I do believe that the administration knew of our secret relationship. Still, since we hid it well and never broke any rules, they turned a blind eye. A few other couples were disciplined for dating since they insisted on flaunting their relationship in everyone's eyes. While we both could have dated a civilian, another cadet was out of the picture.

So, this is why, whenever we can, we have the 'traditional' date nights that two people in courtship would have. It works for us. Plus, if I ever watched Stephanie get ready for one of our dates nights, I doubt we'd ever make it. The things that woman can do to me even after all this time.

I reach our door, knocking on it. Steph immediately opens in, and I'm stunned at how beautiful she looks, even being almost nine months pregnant. Her red maternity dress looks divine on her, accentuating her curves and, of course, my favorite, her munchkin pouch, as I call it. I hand her the bouquet of roses I picked for her. She places them in the vase on the table, which she had set up waiting for them to fill it. I grab her coat, helping her into it. As I button the jacket, I gently kiss my wife. "Te quiero, querida."

"_Te quiero, mi amor_."

"Babe, you look lovely. Thank you for agreeing to go out tonight."

"I need a night away. Who knows when we'll be able to plan another night out."

I take Steph's hand and lead her towards the door. I make sure to lock the penthouse, not that anyone would dare to enter it, but I do so out of habit. We take the elevator down to the garage, where I help Steph into the Cayenne. In the back are duffles for us for tonight, and her go-bag in case she goes into labor. She's carrying a larger purse than she usually would, but since she needs to bring her testing supplies, I'm not surprised. We ride to Philly, discussing the Burg fall out from 'the book.' I know that witnessing her mother's faux pas first hand is a morale and confidence booster to my Babe. I think that maybe now she realizes for the first time that her mother isn't perfect, isn't infallible, and can be taken down by the Burg grapevine.

The one question we can't answer is what her father's response would be. So often in her family, her father was a silent figure, one who never said much. However, she does always remember fearing him. She told me that after the incident with Eddie, her father would call her a hussy if she wore anything that wasn't nun-like. She remembers being hit a couple of times as a child, the worse after her mother miscarried. She said it was hard to sit for two days. The more I learn about her upbringing, the more I want to physically hurt her parents, especially her father. I am so grateful that Tia Celia and Uncle Paul took Steph under their wing.

Finally, we pull up to the restaurant. I give the valet my keys, telling him to keep the car in the closest spot in case Steph were to go into labor while handing him a fifty. I know that he will comply. When we reach the hostess, I give her our name, and she brings us to our table, in the back corner of the room where both our backs can be against a wall. We have a clear view of the entire dining room and the exits. As we are walking to our seats, I notice Victor and Val sitting together, looking to be halfway through dessert. Steph notices that same time I do and sends a smile Valerie's way. I see Valerie acknowledge Steph's gesture before turning back to Victor.

"Well, I'll be damn. They look cute together."

"They do, Babe. It seems that they have a connection."

"I'm glad. I know that he would be a good fit for Valerie. He's more traditional than the rest of the guys, but still living in the current century. I know, if Val and Victor were to take that next step, Val wouldn't be forced to be someone she doesn't want to be."

"You're right. However, I think if they were to progress, that Valerie would break out of the Burg mold. She already is. I find it surprising that Edna doesn't know who she's dating."

"I don't. As much as I love my grandmother, she is a bit of a gossip, especially when it comes to Valerie and my mother. She tends to leave me alone unless it's good gossip, which she calls 'free advertising' since everyone tends to dump on me. And since that relationship is a slap in the face to our parents, Grandma would likely slip and tell my mother before Val wants her to know."

The waitress comes over to take our order, practically drooling over me while completely ignoring Stephanie. I make sure to tell her to take my wife's order. She glances at Stephanie, noticing her rings and her belly for the first time, and immediately changes her attitude. I have to actively prevent myself from rolling my eyes. I don't know how Stephanie puts up with these women. I'd want to kill them all if I were her.

"Carlos, I'm the one wearing your rings. I'm the mother to your children, and we share a bed together every night. I know that you would never give them the time of day. Mostly, though, I know that you love me, and I love you. Those women would never understand. Besides, if I were them, I would be drooling over you as well."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you, Carlos. I understand the way your brain works."

"It just frustrates me sometimes. I mean, I walk in with you, my hand on your back or in mine. I help you to your seat. You are clearly wearing an engagement ring and a wedding band, as am I. At this point, there is no hiding that fact that you are pregnant with my child. I don't like seeing you disrespected. It's one thing if I'm out with the guys or meeting a client, but when you're next to me, it's like a slap in the face to both of us."

"Carlos, you know as well as I do those people are stupid. They want what they want, no matter the right or wrong. Our moral compasses don't always point due north, but we know the difference between right and wrong."

"You're right. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Les and Bobby are tailing us. I felt a little uneasy, with you being so far along and us being here in Philly and not Trenton. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't. I'm a little more relaxed now knowing Bobby is near, just in case."

The waitress returns with our bottle of Pellegrino water and salads. We eat quickly, finishing about ten minutes before our main courses arrive. We both have fish, salmon to be exact, with asparagus spears and rice pilaf. I asked if the chef would measure a specific amount, given Steph's gestational diabetes, and I can see that he has. As we begin to eat, we notice Valerie and Victor getting ready to leave. From the way that Victor has his hand on Valerie's lower back, I can tell that their relationship is more than just a casual one. From the direction that they are walking, I don't think we'll be the only ones spending the night here.

Our meal is prepared correctly, and all too soon, it's over. The restaurant has a fabulous band, playing typical dinner background music with some dance songs mixed in, mostly slow dancing. I ask Steph if she's up to dancing, but she shakes her head no. I understand her sentiment. Besides, I'd rather dance together in the bedroom.

"Just get the bill, Carlos. The longer I sit here, the more tempted I am to have dessert."

"No problem." I signal the waitress, asking for the bill. She hands me our tab, which I sign to our room. I leave the waitress a 25% tip in cash, then we head to the concierge desk to check in to our suite. Let the celebration begin.


	88. Chapter 88

**Stephanie's POV**

I wake up feeling something hard against my back and take a moment to become aware of my surroundings. We are in a five-star hotel in Philadelphia, waking up from our Valentine's Day celebration. I stretch slightly, hearing a groan from the muscled man who I thought was sleeping behind me.

"Babe, where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay but come back quickly."

I ease myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, where I answer nature's call. I glance at my hair, which is all over the place while noticing a few love bites left on my neck, breasts, and elsewhere. I smile as I remember Carlos putting them there, which stirs up my hormones that don't need much stirring nowadays. I also realize for the first time that I'm still naked. Eek! Even after all these years of marriage, I'm still not comfortable striding around in my birthday suit, especially not in my pregnant state. While I'm not overly modest, I do like to have something on. There had been times when Lester, Bobby, or Tank needed to talk to Carlos urgently early in the morning, where we would be sitting having breakfast with me wearing nothing but a long t-shirt, sometimes with panties. However, the one time that Lester barged in while I was Carlos' breakfast on the dining room table, they learned to knock or call before. The guys are glad it was Lester who walked in on us because the moment he realized what he was seeing, he turned, practically running out of the apartment. Considering Lester had walked in on us twice before, both times when we were living with Abuela, before West Point, it didn't phase us in the least. We finished our breakfast, then Carlos went to the guys to see what was so important. That is another reason why we don't like living in our penthouses in the headquarters—too much potential for interruptions.

When I return to the bedroom, I eye Carlos watching me with the sheets and blanket kicked to the bottom of the bed, with a predatory look in his eyes. He's lying there, stroking himself. "You know, Babe, I have a little problem that only you can solve."

"I know what your problem is, Mister, and there's nothing little about it."

"Are you going to help me?"

"I think it's in my best interest to help you, because, you see, I think that by helping your "little" problem, I can fix a huge problem that I have."

"What problem is that, _mi amor_?"

"I need my husband in the biblical sense."

"Then get over here."

Carlos gets off the bed, lifting me up to carrying me back to the bed. He places me down gently with my hips at the edge. Carlos leans over me, resting his weight on his arms. I'm impressed that he can still hover over me like this with my huge bump. He kisses me lovingly, then moves down to my tender breasts, kissing them, making me ache for him even more. Carlos pauses briefly at our growing child, saying, _"Mi peque__ñ__a, por favor, s__é__ amable con mam__á__ estas __ú__ltimas semanas. No podemos esperar para conocerte."_ (My little one, be kind to mommy these last few weeks. We can't wait to meet you.)

I just love it when he talks to our baby. Then, Carlos moves further south, beginning his feast. God, what this man can do to me. I feel myself climax, with his name on my lips, but I'm far from sated. When I'm milked dry, I feel Carlos's little problem against my sensitive core and can't wait for him to enter inside me. He pushes inside, and the sensation is heavenly. This has never been my favorite position, but now, it's one of the few that is comfortable. I love being able to scratch my nails down Carlos' back, nipping his neck and shoulder, while encouraging him to move faster and harder, but that is not possible right now. Carlos, though, knows me well and gives me what we both need. All too soon, I feel him pulsing inside me as I grip him harder, sucking him inside. I feel the moment he releases his seed, and I follow his release. We both call out each other's names, allowing our trembling bodies to regain some control before we shift positions. Carlos begrudgingly pulls out, lying next to me on the bed, facing me.

"_Dios_, Babe, _te quiero_. I can't wait until this munchkin is here. I'm so proud of you. You have dealt with so much this past year while being pregnant. I am forever amazed at your strength."

"There is nothing too great a burden to carry as long as you are by my side. I love you, too, Carlos." I lean forward, kissing my husband before resting my head against his. He rolls to his back, shifting me over so I can partially lay on him.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to pull up the blanket?"

"No, I'm fine. Carlos, as much as I love our bedroom activities, the creativeness, and craziness, I need to ask you a favor."

"What's that, Babe? Do you need me to stop? Is making love hurting you?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just, I want you to give me another child. I always pictured us having more than two, and by this point in our lives, I thought we would have at least four, considering how easily I get pregnant. With the three miscarriages, I didn't think we would make it to two. However, this pregnancy is giving me hope that I can carry more babies to term."

"Stephanie, anything you want, I will give you, always. I love you. But what do you mean about three miscarriages?"

Shit. I didn't mean to slip. Carlos only knows about two. "Well, you know about Morelli's baby and the one from your last contract, but I had miscarried one other time. It was about six months before the last one. It was the previous mission. I had only discovered I was pregnant the day you left. Everything was fine, nothing out of the ordinary happened, but then, one day, about two weeks later, I woke up with a bloody mess between my legs. Since I was only about eight weeks along, it didn't bother me so much, but when I miscarried after that, further along, I got scared. That's why I was so afraid to try again."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because you came back from the mission and had your own demons. I didn't want to add to your burden. I always planned on telling you when the time was right. You were finally starting to get back to normal when I found out I was pregnant again. I thought, well, Carlos never knew about the last baby, and now I'm pregnant, so I won't tell him. When you got called for your mission, I was glad that you knew you were going to be a father. Then I lost that baby."

"Stephanie, look at me. Please promise to never keep anything from me again. I never want you to be afraid to tell me something. No matter what I'm going through or dealing with, you are the most important thing, the most important person in my life. There is nothing that you ever need to face alone as long as there is air in my lungs."

"So, you'll knock me up again?"

"As many times are you want me to, Babe. And I'll have fun doing it. You know, we'll need to practice a lot."

I laugh at Carlos's enthusiasm. When it comes to sex, he is still a teenager, horny, and needy. I wouldn't want him any other way.

"How soon?"

"I need to give my body a chance to recover, so maybe around the holidays? I'd like them to be around two years apart."

"Then your wish is my command, my love."

A snuggle against Carlos, suddenly feeling sleepy. I groan as Carlos moves. "Ssh, Babe, I'm getting the blanket."

He pulls the blanket over us, and I snuggle back against him. The last thing I remember feeling is Carlos rubbing gentle circles on my arm, pulling me back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was alone. I heard Carlos's voice from the other room. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was 1100. Shit. I gingerly get out of bed, needing the bathroom once more. I do my business, brush my teeth, hair, and washing my face before donning the robe hanging on the back of the door. When I exit to the living room, I see Carlos sitting on the couch, laptop in front of him, talking on his cell phone.

"Was anyone late?"

"He was. Give him mats tomorrow and Friday at 0700. You take him tomorrow, and Cal on Friday." With that statement, Carlos hung up.

"Good morning, Babe. You look well-rested."

"I feel well-rested, even with all the wake-ups," I respond as I walk to the couch. Once I'm close enough, Carlos pulls me into his lap, kissing me again.

"I'll order some breakfast for you. What time do you want to head back to Trenton?"

"I want to be home in time to pick up Julie from school. I miss that munchkin."

"Okay, then we'll head out about 1330 to make sure we make it in time."

"That works for me. I'm going to take a shower."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I need to recover. You joining me would not allow for that. Besides, it's too dangerous in my current condition."

"I guess you're right. Do you want something special for breakfast?"

"What I want, I can't have, so get me whatever."

"Babe, you know you can have that whenever you want."

"Not you, Carlos. Get your head out of the bedroom."

"Why? I love being there, always."

"That's it, I'm going now, and DON'T follow me." I hear Carlos laugh as I walk back into the bedroom on my way to the bathroom. It's a sound that makes me smile. I gather my clothes and step cautiously into the shower. I clean myself up, with my husband's fabulous Bulgari body wash and my strawberry shampoo before getting out. I put my hair products in my damp hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, not wanted to spend time blow drying it.

I put on a long-sleeved black maternity V-neck shirt with my trusty black leggings and black ankle socks. At home, I don't mind going barefoot, but in a hotel, even five-star one, I'm a little leery. I make sure that our clothes from last night made it into our duffle bags, but as I go to stand, I get dizzy. Shit, I forgot to test my sugar.

"Carlos," I call out. He comes in, clearly hearing the panic in my voice.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Dizzy."

"Did you test?"

"No."

Carlos helps me to the chair and then sits me down before he retrieves my testing kit. I quickly test my sugar, seeing that it is off. I guess I overexerted myself last night. Carlos goes back to the living room, bringing the breakfast cart with him.

"Here, eat. This will help."

Carlos ordered me two eggs over easy with Canadian bacon and a slice of whole-wheat toast. I eat my breakfast, feeling better by the time I'm finished. When I test my sugar an hour later, it's within the normal range, thank goodness.

By this time, it's 1300, almost time to leave. As Carlos finishes packing our duffels, I ask, "who was late this morning."

"Victor."

"Victor?"

"Yes, Victor. He arrived at 0930, in a mad rush, and practically ran into Tank as he entered five. Tank observed that he had a hickey on his neck."

"Why did you have to tell me that last part? Now I'm picturing him and Valerie together."

"Thanks, Babe, now I have that image in my head. Lester then overheard him comment that it wasn't fair that the boss gets the next day off, but the rest of the guys didn't. Complaining that they had girlfriends and wives too."

"Manny, who he was talking to, wisely said that the boss is always the exception to all rules and that he should remember the bosses' work all the major holidays, Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc. so that the rest of the guys could have off. Manny reminded Victor that he should watch what he says unless he doesn't want to keep his job. Victor is facing Tank because he was late and Cal for the comment."

"I was thinking that it's time that we start letting Cal have a little more autonomy with running Trenton. We've been open here for just over six months. If we still plan to return to Miami in a year, his authority needs to be established. He needs to start handling problems and discipline with the team that will lead this branch."

"You're right. I'm going to be removing myself from the day-to-day operations of Trenton when this munchkin is born. I'm going to solely take care of the overall running of Rangeman once again. You being on maternity leave has already allowed Ram to carry more of his load here. Tank will be heading back to Miami in June since a few large events are happening that will require the personal security side of our business. Bobby said that Woody is set to be the lead medic, but until they find a better second, he needs to stay here."

"We need to find someone to be our nanny."

"Why not, Ella?"

"Well, Ella is busy with Rangeman. I'd hate to pull her away. She seems to love taking care of the guys."

"Before we decide to hire someone, I think we need to talk to Ella to see what she wants to do. I feel much more comfortable with Ella watching the baby, then I do with a stranger. It may be easier to hire someone to take her role at Rangeman. Besides, we have the guest house for her and Luis to live in at our home."

"I didn't think of that. Maybe we can talk to Ella and Luis this weekend. It's not like we'll need someone right away, but I'm also sure it will be difficult to find someone who will be willing to move to Miami in a year."

Carlos puts our bags by the door, then grabs my Uggs, helping me into them. "You ready to get our munchkin?"

"Yes. Let's go."


	89. Chapter 89

**Frank's POV**

Yesterday was Valentine's Day, and typically, Ellen makes my favorite meal, tripe. But since Valerie, Edna, and the girls were here, she made a stew instead. Oh well. Then, since they all arrived, there has been no marital relations. It's okay, though. I have my mistress to take care of those needs. However, last night things were a little strange at home. Edna had an evil grin on her face every time the phone rang. Ellen was near tears most of the night, and Valerie was out on a date with that mystery man again. Hopefully, he has a house and will take her and my granddaughters off my hands. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I do wish I had a grandson.

I managed to wake up this morning before Edna, meaning I was out of the house by seven for my first pick up. Mr. Timberland arrives on the 7:30 train from Hoboken every day to work for the Governor. I don't know why anyone would spend upwards of five hours on a train each day. I meet him at the Trenton Terminal and drive him to the Governor's Mansion.

For the last few weeks, there has been extra security around the mansion, since the renovations began, and most begrudgingly, the security is being handled by that hussy and her thug. I have to pass these men in black every day. I don't understand how the Governor, Mayor, and my former best friend Joe see them as being such model citizens. Mr. Timberland and I share a casual conversation regarding baseball prospects for the upcoming season as we make our way to the mansion. Once he departs, I head back to the club to sit until my next pick up, at eleven. After that, I have a lunch date with Tina. I'll make sure to eat my sandwich before the eleven pick up. Lord knows the only thing I'll be eating is Tina.

When I arrive at the club, the guys suddenly become silent, looking at me with a weird expression on their face. I don't understand what is going on here. I decide to casually greet them, as is my habit. "Good morning. Did you hear about the snowstorm we're expecting this weekend?"

"Frank, how could your wife read that book in school yesterday? It was a disgrace. My poor daughter had to try to explain to her four-year-old the meaning of 'beaver' and why it needs to be shaved."

"What are you talking about?" I ask Mickey Constanza.

"Your wife went to Mary Alice's class yesterday as a guest reader. She brought a book called 'Brenda's Beaver Needs a Barber' and read it to the class. The teacher tried to get her to read another book, but she insisted on reading that inappropriate book."

"While we all prefer that our women groom themselves all over, it's not a lesson that we want our granddaughters to know." Nick Polinski added.

"Wait, my wife read what?" I suddenly understand why Edna was damned near gleeful last night. What the fuck did Ellen get herself into? But, as I think about it, I know that she had no clue what that even meant because she would never groom herself there, even though I had asked her to a few times. It was her refusal that caused me to stop going down on her. Getting hair in your mouth is not fun.

"Look, guys, I understand how you feel, and I will be talking to Ellen about her choice of book to read, but let me assure you, she is completely ignorant of the meaning of that book."

"You mean she's hairy? Frank, how could you let your wife stay like that? Doesn't she respect you?" Nick asked.

"She doesn't like that, don't ask me why. So, I let it go. As long as I don't have to be near there, what do I care."

"No wonder Valerie is divorced. She probably doesn't know the meaning of that book either," Mickey added.

Now, I'm pissed. How dare they insinuate that my daughter, my Valerie did anything wrong. She was the perfect wife and mother. It was that good for nothing, Steven, that was the problem. Before I can respond, the guys are passing along insults about both Ellen and Valerie. I'm getting angrier by the minute.

Jim adds, "I guess it's a good thing that Stephanie escaped. From the way she and her husband look at each other, I'm sure she knows all about the lessons of Brenda's beaver. A man like Ranger would settle for nothing less."

"Please, don't even talk about that hussy."

"You know, Frank, you are a real piece of work. You think you are right and that you are proper. You think that your views and beliefs are the only way to be. I feel sorry for you." Dom Morelli stated. I don't know what makes Dom feel like he has a right to comment, especially since everyone knows what scum those Morelli men are.

"I don't know what you're are talking about," I respond.

Mickey answers, "Frank, don't you see how wonderful Stephanie is? She a beautiful woman with a heart of gold who dotes on her daughter, loves her husband unconditionally, and runs a successful security company. Rangeman is one of the top-rated companies in the country."

"But she has a nanny and a housekeeper. It's just not proper."

"Why not? Why should it matter if she works outside the home? Stephanie is doing an important job, is a decorated military officer, and a philanthropist. You should be proud of her accomplishments."

"Besides," Dom adds, "while the rest of us seek pleasure from a woman outside of our marriage, you included, Ranger doesn't. He had a meeting at Domino's Gentleman's Club about a month ago. Ranger didn't even look at the girls beyond the way you would look at the table. Several of the dancers tried to entice him to pay for a lap dance or more, and he just waved them away. When the Assemblyman who he was meeting there asked him why he wasn't biting, he said, "When you have the best at home, you don't need to look anywhere else." By this point, I was focused on eavesdropping on the conversation. He intrigued me. I mean, Ranger is an alpha male, he's handsome, muscular, and wealthy. He could have any woman he wants, but yet he didn't look. Finally, Ranger explained that Stephanie understood him the way no one else does. That she is his other half, his world. When asked about if she can keep up with his libido, he stated that he can't always keep up with her, that neither of them is ever fully sated for long. Isn't that what we all always hoped for? A woman who could keep us happy in all aspects of our lives. It seems that your daughter fits the bill for Ranger, and he is a damn lucky man."

I can't believe what the Burg is coming to. How could these men, men who I have known since high school, abandon our long-held beliefs? The way of the world is that men rule, in the house, in the bedroom, and everywhere else. Women are here for our amusement and pleasure. We marry one who will raise our children the way we want them brought up while taking what is ours from others to satisfy our needs. Those who are lucky enough to get a woman who is talented in the sack still dominates the marriage. I don't understand what is happening.

"Frank, the world is changing. Our old ways are antiquated. We must modernize. You have lost control of your household. Ellen runs her mouth about everyone but offers excuses to cover her shortcomings and Valerie's as well. It's time both women take a good, hard look at themselves before casting stones." Nick said.

"Maria told me that she had poor Alessia Villano in tears because she didn't clean her windows properly. She needs to be stopped. She, along with my bitch of a sister-in-law Angie, needs to learn to shut up. If you can't shut her up, then we will."

I glance at the clock, thankful to see that it's a quarter to eleven. I can freely make my escape now. I stand up, stating my impending pick-up, and leave. When I get in the car, I need to take a few moments to calm down. I will deal with my wife after my lunch date.

I finish with my fare, then head to the neighboring town to visit Tina. Tina is fifteen years younger than Ellen's fifty-five and looks thirty-five. She has an impressive chest, man-made, but I don't care. She is thin, about 110 pounds at a modest 5'5" tall. Her dark brown hair is straight, worn in a side part and goes halfway down her back. She has intriguing whiskey-colored eyes that intoxicate me. In bed, she is a wild cat, willing to do almost any position, and gives the best head. Plus, she knows all about bringing her beaver to the barber. I feast between her legs. She makes me feel forty again. If it weren't for the stigma, I'd divorce Ellen in a heartbeat and marry Tina. However, since that is impossible, I keep her as my lover. I pay for her house, her car, and shower her with lavish gifts. She, in turn, allows me a free range of her body. We meet every day, except Sunday, and I spend two weekends a month away with her, usually in New York City or Philadelphia. This summer, we'll be going to Aruba together. Ellen thinks I have a postal reunion. She is so clueless.

When I arrive at Tina's, I see her waiting at the door. I park my car in the driveway, then walk to the front door. Once I close the door behind me, I get a good look at Tina for the first time. It seems she went to Fredrick's recently. Time to party.

At five o'clock, I'm battling Burg traffic after dropping Mr. Timberland back at the Trenton train station. Tina helped to calm me down and think things through. Tonight, I'm going to have a long conversation with Ellen. Maybe I can convince Valerie to take the girls to the movies and to bring Edna with her. When I enter the house, it is eerily quiet. I walk back to the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?"

"Valerie still has her panties in a twist about yesterday. She took the girls to Pino's for dinner, and then they are going to a movie. Huh. My mother is with Gladys and the rest of her "crew" going to dinner then Bingo at the church. We have the night to ourselves. I made you tripe."

I guess our conversation can wait until after dinner. I head upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, then head back downstairs wearing a pair of old jeans and a pullover sweater. I sit in my chair, watching the news until Ellen announces it time to eat. We eat quickly and in silence. I wait while she cleans up the kitchen, which is finished by seven. It's incredible how quickly things get done when it's just Ellen and me.

"I'm all finished. Do you want coffee?"

"No, Ellen, I want you to sit down."

She complies, sitting on the couch. "Ellen, how dare you embarrass me and this house. How could you read that book to our granddaughter's class? Do you have any idea of how hard it was to listen to my friends talk about you? Then, in their next breath to sing that praises of that hussy and her thug? Now, the guys are making fun of me because you don't properly groom yourself."

"I'm sorry, Frank. I really didn't know anything about that book being inappropriate."

"You need to lay low for a while. You need to stop gossiping. No one likes you anymore. You and Angie are both being called witches behind your back."

"No one would dare."

"But they do. Now, it's time I reestablish the rules of this house, as I have let them slide for too long. First, you will have sex with me when I want it. I don't care if all of Trenton is in the room with us. I will no longer take your nos. You are my wife, and as such, your job is to keep me happy. Second, I demand to meet this man that Valerie is dating by the end of next week. If that doesn't happen, she is to find someplace else to live. If she can't respect us by introducing us to her lover, then she can't live under my roof. Finally, I expect your beaver to be clean tomorrow, or else I will remove the hair myself. Do you understand?"

I see Ellen tremble, and I know she will comply. She meekly nods her head, yes.

"Oh, no more 'iced tea.' It isn't becoming for a lady to drink."

I get up, and motion for Ellen to follow me. I will have my wife tonight.


	90. Chapter 90

**Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe that my son is finally here. It seems like I only found out I was pregnant yesterday. However, in reality, Carlos Javier Manoso was born on March 12th at 1345. He was 7 pounds, 11 ounces, and 19 inches long. I'm beyond elated to have a son. Carlos is already in love with CJ, or Javi, as we are calling him. He, like his big sister, strongly resembles his father. I can't wait to watch my mini-Carlos grow up. Julie met him last night and didn't want to leave. His arrival was reasonably low key. My water broke after my shower, and we went straight to the hospital. I was only in labor for about four hours when it was time to push, and then, it was all over within an hour. So far, he's a great eater and an even better sleeper. That he seems to have inherited from me.

Fortunately, my sugar is back to normal, so I no longer need to follow a strict diet. However, my doctor did recommend that I curtail sugar and keep fit since I am more likely to develop type II diabetes in the future. I sigh, knowing that since Carlos heard that, my days of indulging in multiple TastyKakes and Boston cremes are about over. While he will never outright deny me my sweets, he will closely monitor them. I guess I can't blame him. If the situation were reversed, I would be the same way.

Carlos has been with me in the hospital since I arrived, except for overnight, when he goes home to stay with Julie. He leaves the hospital at about 2100 and returns at 0900 once Julie is at school, a pattern that will continue until we go home. Lester stayed last night and will be visiting every night as well. We also have a guard outside of my room, and one outside the nursery when CJ goes there. Since we donate heavily to St. Francis, they pretty much let us do what we want. Right now, I'm waiting for Carlos to return. Lester stepped out to take a call from Tank since CJ is currently sleeping

About a week after Valentine's Day, Victor asked to see me. Apparently, my parents were demanding to meet him. They threatened to kick Valerie out if she didn't produce her boyfriend by the end of the week. Neither one of them wanted our parents to meet him, but her apartment won't be ready for another six weeks. I thought for a few moments then got a brilliant idea. Rosa's cousin, by marriage, is Val's age and gay. However, he is not an effeminate gay man. In fact, most people think he's straight. He is also a corporate accountant, of Italian descent, and handsome. He is well aware of how my parents have treated me, and I'm sure he'll be willing to help us out. I call Sal Sciame and explain what I would like him to do. He immediately agrees. Victor talks to Val, who at first is hesitant, but then sees the benefit in the deception. She agrees and talks to Sal. It turns out that they hit it off as friends since they both lived in the same region in California and pull off the act. My parents bought it hook, line, and sinker.

After the successful dinner, Valerie wrote me a note, apologizing for her past behavior, and expressing a desire to become reacquainted. I told her that I would like that, but once I was settled after giving birth. She understood and wished me luck. I feel lighter knowing that there is a chance that I will have a relationship with my sister and that she is being saved from living a Burg life. Victor really is the best thing to happen to Valerie.

I am brought out of my musings by the arrival of Carlos.

"Good morning, Babe. How are you feeling?" He asks, after kissing me.

"Sore and a little tired."

"Did CJ keep you up?"

"No, I couldn't get comfortable. Then when I did, the damned nurses would be back taking my vitals. I'd fall asleep, then it was time to feed CJ. This went on all night. I can't wait to be home where I can actually rest."

"Did the doctor say when he was releasing you?"

"Most likely tomorrow. Dr. Allen wants to circumcise CJ today. She said that having him here for twenty-four hours post-procedure will help to ensure he's okay."

I watch as Carlos cringes upon hearing of CJ's circumcision. It's incredible how anything that involves the manhood entices that reaction from men. It's like they feel they are not men if their dick is injured.

"Poor CJ. I hope he'll be okay."

"He will be. He'll have no recollection of the procedure."

"I know, Babe. When is his next feeding?"

"In about ten minutes. I can feel my breasts starting to get sore."

"Is he latching on well?"

"Yeah, no problems there. CJ likes his food."

"I don't blame him. Shit." Carlos replies as he subtlety adjusts himself. I laugh.

"You men always think about one thing."

"You're right, Babe, I do. These next six weeks are going to be torture like they were after Julie. Not being able to make love to you when you are next to me in bed is almost unbearable."

"I understand, Carlos. It'll be hard for me, as well. But we'll get through it."

"Promise me a weekend away when your given clearance."

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you, _Querida_."

I hear CJ start to stir, and gingerly get off the bed. I get the diaper ready, grab a few paper towels to wet with warm water, and another few paper towels to act as a shield. I get everything laid out within easy reach of CJ's bassinet before I start to talk to my son.

"Hello there, CJ. Guess what, Daddy's here. After you finish eating, Daddy will hold you for a little while. You liked being with Daddy yesterday. Now, let me change your diaper." I unswaddle him, and he starts to cry. I don't blame him. It's chilly in here. I open the tabs, grabbing the stack of dry paper towels. I left the diaper and immediately place the dry paper towels in its place as Carlos asks me why.

"It's a shield. If you don't do that, you'll likely get pee in your face. When the penis feels the cold air, babies tend to urinate." CJ did just that, but since I was prepared, it was no big deal. I make quick work of cleaning him up and placing a new diaper on him without getting peed on. I finish by swaddling him back up. Once he is wrapped again, the crying stops.

"Are you ready to eat?" I place my finger by his mouth, where he starts to suck. "Yes, you are ready to eat." I carefully undo my shirt and bring him to my breast. He latches on quickly, and soon, all we hear is him sucking. After a few minutes, I switch sides, and he finishes eating. Carlos takes CJ from me when he's had enough. I grab the pump to make sure that there is no milk left. The nurse suggested that I always pump after feeding CJ because it will help to increase my milk production and will start to give me a supply that I can use in a bottle to let someone else feed him. I plan on starting him on a formula in about a month or two.

Carlos effortlessly burps CJ while I finish pumping, rocking CJ to sleep. He is once again talking to him in Spanish. After ten minutes, I'm done, and CJ is sleeping. I sit back on the bed, covering my legs with the blanket. There is a knock on my door.

"How's my baby granddaughter doing? How's my great-grandson?" Grandma Mazur says as she enters the room.

"Hi, Grandma, CJ is good. He just finished eating." I observe Grandma look over at Carlos, smiling.

"You did good, Stephanie. CJ is a handsome baby boy."

"Grandma, do you want to hold him?" Carlos asks.

"No, dear, it's okay. CJ seems to be content in your arms. I don't want to disturb him. How are you feeling, Stephanie?"

"I little sore, but overall fine."

"That's good. So, why was Rosa's cousin Sal at dinner with Valerie a couple of weeks ago? I know he bats from the other side of the plate."

Carlos and I look at each other, wondering what we should say when I decide to just go with it. Grandma had always kept her silence when I asked her to.

"Then you know that Sal is not the man that Val is dating. She's dating someone else but doesn't want Ellen or Frank to know yet."

"He works for you, doesn't he?"

"Grandma, you can't tell anyone."

"It's okay. My lips are sealed. Ellen was gushing over him, saying how he was the perfect match for Valerie. She's pushing her to settle down with him."

"She doesn't give up. Why is Ellen like that?"

"I don't know. But things have been strange around the house. It seems that the whole book fiasco turned the Burg against her, and against your father. He heard about it from the guys at the lodge, and put his foot down, telling Ellen that she has to stop gossiping. She hasn't had any iced tea since Valentine's Day. Frank seems to be running the roost."

"He's not hurting Ellen, is he?"

"No, Frank's acting like a man. Now don't look at me like that. You have sitting in that chair a man, not a boy. Your father was acting like a boy for the last thirty or so years, letting your mother have free range over everything in the household, allowing her to control all aspects of their life. He is taking back his role, and in that, it will only make your mother, and her fall harder. He doesn't need to hurt your mother physically. She is too engrained to respond to him and do whatever he asks her to do as his loving and doting wife. I don't know why your mother believes that is the way she must act, but she does. It was never that way with your grandfather and me."

"But Grandma, Carlos doesn't tell me what to do, he doesn't order me around."

"That's because you are not your mother. You and Carlos are a team, you are equals. I never would stand for Henry cheating on me, and he wouldn't think of it, much like you and Carlos. However, your mother is aware that your father has a mistress. He's had one for almost twenty years now. It's been the same woman. When he met her, she was a twenty-year-old coed from Princeton. He's been supporting her for the last twenty years, going away with her, giving her lavish gifts, and then returning home to your mother."

"Grandma, how do you know this? That means he started seeing her when I was eleven."

"About ten years ago, I bumped into a woman I knew years ago. We were talking, and she told me how her daughter was being kept by some older, married man. She didn't approve and often told her daughter so, but it seems that she was smitten. No matter how many times she tried to talk sense into her daughter, she wouldn't listen. Her daughter said that she didn't want children or a husband. She wanted to be free to live her life the way she wanted to but having someone to keep her bed warm regularly was nice. She didn't have to worry about a marriage proposal or someone trying to stop her from doing what she wanted. My friend then showed me a picture of the man, and it was a picture of your father. I never told her who he was, not wanting to embarrass Ellen. I casually brought up the topic of Frank cheating to your mother one day about a week later, and she said she knew he was and didn't care. She said that as her husband, he was free to do whatever he wants, and if he wants to screw a bimbo, so let it be."

I am horror-struck. How could someone cheat on their spouse for over twenty years? Why not divorce and get it over with? Even though part of me pities my mother, a more significant part of me doesn't, since she knows about the cheating and also condones it. I never could. I am so glad I escaped that fate. We continue to chat for another hour before its time for Grandma Mazur to leave. She says goodbye to us, goosing one of our new hires, Kyle, on the buns. I guess Grandma will never change.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, with visits from the Manoso clan, excited to meet the first grandson. Bobby brings Julie by after school, and she wants to help me with the diaper change and the feeding. I gently explain to her that the baby is too small for her to assist by actually feeding him or doing a diaper change. However, she can help by handing me the materials. She is content with that suggestion, which eases my anxiety about the two children getting along. Once Julie leaves, Carlos urges me to take a nap, since he is here and the baby just finished eating, he guesses that this will be a good time for a slightly extended rest. As much as I try to fight the nap, a soon fall asleep, brought under knowing that Carlos had my six.


	91. Chapter 91

**Carlos's POV**

I can't believe that I have a son. CJ is an angel. When Stephanie miscarried the last time, it hit her hard. I wasn't sure if she would ever want to try to have any more children. Don't get me wrong, I love Julie, and she is the apple of my eye, but I always wanted a large family, similar to what I had growing up. Since Stephanie and I have been so successful in our careers, we have more than enough resources to give any children we have the best, from private schools to extra-curricular activities to love. That we don't need any money for, but it doesn't hurt to not have to worry about where we are going to get money to feed our children or support them. We wouldn't have to deal with the type of stress my parents did, which partially contributed to my brief stint with the local gangs. I never pressured Steph, and I never would, but I always hoped that she would want to try again. I know that losing our baby walloped me, so I could only imagine how difficult it must have been for Steph. It was another blow to her fragile self-confidence.

When Steph informed me that she was pregnant this time, we were cautiously optimistic. Once she made it to sixteen weeks, though, we finally were able to fully enjoy the miracle. After I found Steph on the floor that morning, though, I feared the worst. I thought she had another miscarriage. I know, deep in my heart, that if she were to have lost CJ so late in her pregnancy that any chance of future children would be gone. I can't explain the joy I felt when Steph told me that she wants me to knock her up again. I can't wait for us to start practicing, but that won't be for at least another week. While my Babe has offered to relieve my tension, I won't let her. I will not be pleasured by her when I can't return the favor. Therefore, I'll wait. I know Les has joked around that me and blue balls don't mix, and that all the guys are praying that Steph is cleared at her next appointment, or they may order me offline until she is. So, I turned over all discipline to the Trenton team. However, the only ones who will dare spar with me are Tank and Lester. Bobby, smartly, stays in the gym in case either of my opponents needs his assistance.

Right now, I'm watching Stephanie sleep. CJ just went down for his mid-afternoon nap, and apparently, my Babe decided to nap with him. I'm glad that she chose to come with me to headquarters every day because it's nice to get to sneak up to seven to see them. Julie has adjusted beautifully, with no sibling rivalry. CJ is a wonderful baby, he sleeps most of the night and isn't very fussy. The only time CJ cries is when he requires a diaper change. Even when he's hungry, he doesn't cry, he coos. Since Steph enjoys eating, she doesn't make him wait. In fact, CJ has such an appetite that Steph isn't producing enough milk. She was feeding him almost ten times a day. When we went to the pediatrician, he suggested that she start to supplement with formula. Steph started to do that two weeks ago and is slowly weaning him to formula only, since so many people want to feed CJ and help Steph, staring with me. I get up in the middle of the night to feed CJ, and usually, I give him in the last bottle of the day so that Steph can sleep. From all my years operating in the Army and Special Forces, I've become accustomed to functioning on less sleep than the average person. I can also work with interrupted sleep. Though Steph has never asked me to take those feedings, I know she appreciates it.

I am on my way to spend a couple of hours guarding the Dick. He's meeting with a few other Senators and a presidential candidate, so I want to be there. As CEO of the company, it is an opportunity to get our name out there even more. Even though the Secret Service handles the security of the presidential candidates, they sometimes contract out to other companies. I want Rangeman to be one of those companies. I decided to take a quick shower, shaving once again. I make sure to tie my hair back. I'm glad that I decided to keep only the top long while shaving the sides. It's easier to secure my hair and looks neater. I pull out my black Armani suit with a custom-made monogrammed white dress shirt. I take out the onyx cufflinks Stephanie gave me for our first anniversary with the matching tie tack to place on my checkered black and gray tie. The key is to blend in, but also stand out amongst security. I have my carrying and personal protection licenses available for inspection. I place my Glock in my shoulder harness, and two smaller guns at my back and my ankle. I sheath my knife in my belt. The only visible jewelry I wear is my wedding band, but my dog tags are under my shirt. I put on a patriotic flag pin on my jacket. Finally, I get my black dress shoes out. They are polished to a military-grade shine, ready to be worn. I'll put them on in the living room. I re-enter the bedroom, decided to walk over to kiss my wife on her forehead before I leave. I place my shoes on the bench at the end of the bed. When I look up, I see a gun pointed at me. I can't help but smirk.

"Carlos, don't sneak up on me like that. I wasn't expecting you. Where are you going?"

"I have to guard the Dick. He's meeting with a few high ranking politicians, so I want to be there, spread our name out."

"You look good. I'm glad you splurged on that shirt."

"Thanks, Babe. I was hoping that you were up, but when I saw you napping, I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have."

"I know, but you need your sleep. Julie is downstairs with Ella. Ellas said, not to rush. Whenever you're ready, she'll bring her upstairs. I should be done by 2000. If you don't want to wait for me to go home, have someone drive you. I'll have Tank drop me off."

"No need, we'll stay here tonight. If you finish with Dickie at 2000, then you won't be home to almost 2100. I rather have more time with you than less."

"Okay, Babe, if that's what you want." I sit next to her on the bed. I know I have about three minutes before Tank calls my phone, but he can wait. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My allergies are acting up a bit. Not being able to take allergy meds isn't helping."

"I guess it will help when CJ is finally weaned off of you."

"He's about done. I barely producing a few ounces a day. By the end of the week, he should be on formula only."

"Are you happy about that? I know you wanted to nurse him longer."

"I am. I was so upset because I couldn't nurse Julie, and I wanted to. Then, while nursing CJ is a great experience, it's also hard. With Ella, your sisters, Mama, and Tia Celia all wanting to help, it's complicated. Even with the pumping, I felt like I couldn't be away from him. Then, when I was feeding him so often, it made it even harder. I felt like a cow, I didn't have the time or energy to play with Julie, and it was making me feel miserable. Now, I can play with Julie and with CJ. It really is a much better choice for me."

"When is your next appointment with Dr. Allen?"

"In five long days. I hope she clears me."

"Me too. If Dr. Allen does, do you want to go away overnight? I know Mama would be thrilled to babysit CJ and Julie."

"Yeah, I'd like that. But you need to buy condoms. The pill won't be effective yet."

"Don't worry, Babe, I'll go to Costco and stock up." I watch as a brilliant smile lights up her face, seeing the twinkle in her azure eyes. "_Te quiero, mi amor,_" I say before kissing her gently.

"I love you, too, Carlos."

At that moment, my phone rings. "Yo."

"Leaving now."

"No phone manners," Babe mumbles under her breath.

"It's was Tank. He wanted to know if I was heading down."

"You better put your shoes on and go before he comes up here."

"You're right. I'll see you later."

"Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy."

I gather my shoes, walking to the living as Stephanie rises to go to the bathroom. I chuckle as I think of how that exchange first started. It was after we began Rangeman in Miami. We got our first big-time skip who we had to capture. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Steph, and I were the team then. Just us. We hadn't hired anyone else yet. This guy was known to be armed. He had a shoot first, ask questions later philosophy on life. Steph did our research, and we planned on how to capture him. Stephanie wanted in. She wanted to be in the communication van, listening to our mics. However, because of the neighborhood where he was, we decided not to have Stephanie there. Firstly, she was a woman, yes, an Army-trained officer, but still a woman. In that area, the only women who were out at night were prostitutes, and we didn't want Stephanie getting caught up in that.

Then, there was the question of Julie. Stephanie and I had agreed, that whenever possible, we would not put both of ourselves in harm's way at the same time. We didn't want to leave Julie, an orphan. So, Stephanie called Hector, who agreed to be our eyes and ears. He managed to loop in Steph at home, but only with ears. She couldn't speak to us. The technology wasn't there yet. Something about this guy unsettled Steph, and she said that her Spidey sense kept humming. Not one to discount her instincts, I decided to have the team wear our Kevlar. It eased her apprehension, but she was still nervous. To attempt to lighten the mood, I told Steph don't go crazy. In my mind, saying 'I love you' before leaving was too ominous. So, I said that first, then told her not to go crazy. She half-smiled, responding not to get shot. Fortunately, I didn't get shot, though Tank did, a flesh wound through the shoulder. Nothing that Bobby wasn't able to take care of in the car. Since that day, those phrases have become a good luck charm of sorts. Yes, I have gotten shot a few times, but never anything serious, and, so far, only on missions.

Since I am now CEO of a multi-city corporation, I don't go into the field much, except when it's for a big case. Otherwise, I do more bodyguarding and security than anything else. I still have gang contacts, which sometimes forces me to go to them, but I try to stay out of danger. Now, with CJ, that's even more important. As I walk down to the garage, I hope that tonight will allow me to figure out how to catch Dickie in the act. Lester is up my ass by asking about how much longer, and Sydney has been getting increasingly desperate as well. I know the men on Dickie's watch are also frustrated. If only my stupid cousin would have kept in touch with Sydney.

When I open the door to the garage, I see Tank waiting in one of our fleet limos. We have a few for transporting dignitaries and have the license to go with it. Following us are Ram and Woody. They will be our perimeter security. We arrive outside Dickie's office ten minutes early. While there, we adjust our earpieces and mics, making sure we are wired for sound. We also have mics in the back seating area, just in case. I think I'll put them on when Dickie's back there. I don't trust the man. He walks out of his building five minutes early, and I see the disappointment in his eyes that we aren't late. I know he wanted to have something to hold over us. I smirk as Tank opens the door for Dickie. He gets in the back, informing Tank that we need to pick up Lisa at their home. With a nod, Tank acknowledges the stop, and we roll out. Dickie immediately puts up the privacy window, and I know he's up to no good. Shortly after that, I hear him talking through my earpiece. Gotcha. I start formulating a plan in my head, knowing that everything will fall into place within a couple of days.

We pick up Syn…no Lisa, without a hitch, and I must say that she looks stunning. She is wearing an unBurg-like dress. This dress, while still modest, shows off her figure, and is slightly above her knee. I know Dickie won't be happy, but I'm glad that Lisa is dressing her age. Through my earpiece, I hear a conversation typical of a married couple at first, how was your day, how is Layla, who will be at the meeting tonight. It isn't until we are about two minutes away from the venue that the conversation takes a turn that I don't like.

"Lisa, why are you wearing a dress like that? You look like a slut. You know you are supposed to wear longer skirts and higher necklines. I swear."

"Dickie, I refuse to look like I'm sixty. I'm 33 years old, and I'm going to dress my age. Nothing is showing. My chest is fully covered; I can comfortably sit without revealing anything. Hell, Princess Kate wears dresses similar to this. If it's good enough for royalty, then it's good enough for me."

I could tell that Orr wasn't happy with her response, but had to stop talking because the limo stopped. I got out, making my presence known for the first time. I opened the door to a stunned Lisa and Dickie Orr.

"It is safe for you to exit," I tell them, being a professional bodyguard and chauffeur.

"Carlos?" Lisa stammers. Yeah, I still got it.

"Yes, Mrs. Orr. You and your husband should hurry inside. It's not good to stand in one spot too long."

That seemed to snap Lisa out of her shock and ushered them both along. Tank took the limo to park it while I followed them inside, showing my credentials to the SS Agent in charge, then followed my clients to the main room. This is a significant political fundraiser with many influential people attending. Tank joins me a few moments later, and we take our positions with the other security types. Fortunately, nothing happens out fo the ordinary, and we can bring Dickie and Lisa home without any hitches. Once they are safely back in their house, Tank and I can talk freely.

"I can't believe that we haven't been able to figure out that he's using the house as his playground. No wonder we haven't seen anything."

"I know, he's smarter than he looks. The only thing I could think of is that his father, Orr Sr. is coaching him."

"Ranger, how are we going to know when his next tryst is going to be?"

"Well, I heard a name, Kristen. We just need to try to figure out who Kristen is and track her."

"Rangeman, you know that's easier said than done."

"Why? We can keep a couple of guys in a car up the block when he's here during the day. All we need to do is get a picture of her license plate, and we'll be good to go. Then, we make sure Sydney gets home before their liaison is over."

"It could work. What about Sydney always calling Dickie?"

"We arrange for a glitch on his phone. I'm sure Hector can handle that."

"You know, it may work."

"I know it will work. Did you hear Orr's dig about his wife's dress?"

"Yes, and I don't get it. I mean, she looks great, but it was still conservative. I don't think Steph would ever wear something like that."

"Oh, she has, but only to formal events where our dress uniform wasn't appropriate."

"Ranger, even the most conservative dress I've seen her in, was the one she wore to the first fundraiser here in Trenton. Why is that?"

"I think its because Stephanie feels a need to stand out, to show the world that she's worthy of me. She sees the way women react, how they stop and stare, ignore her when she's sitting next to me, and try to push their assets into my face. Thanks to her upbringing, Steph doesn't feel pretty enough some times. I tell her that I could care less what she wears, that I love her in or out of anything, but she still feels that need to compete, I guess."

"I know you enjoy her outfits."

"You got that right, brother," I respond.

"Speaking of Stephanie, when is her next appointment?"

"Next week, why?"

"Well, Ranger, you need to unwind. You are tighter than a coil. Steph's doctor better clear her, or no one will want to be near you, including Steph. Why doesn't she help you out?"

"Pierre, you are treading on sacred ground."

"Carlos, you don't scare me."

"I told her not to. It's not fair to her. She's just as wound up as I am, if not more."

Tank shakes his head and drops the conversation. I know he's right, but I can't help it. In the past, I've been on missions, where I'm able to use my energy against my targets. It's harder when I don't have that outlet.

"When do you want to put our plan in motion?"

"We need to start tomorrow. When are you returning to Miami?"

"In about two weeks. Any chance I could be here for the wrap- up?"

"Hopefully." We finally arrive back at Haywood, only a half-hour later than I anticipated. I'm glad that Steph decided to stay here. I wasn't looking forward to the forty-minute ride home. I can't wait to be out of Jersey.

"See you tomorrow, Tank."

"Later, Ranger."

I head to the stairwell, climbing the seven flights up. Stephanie doesn't understand why I bypass a perfectly good elevator the majority of the time. As much as she exercises and stays fit, she is an elevator rider. I tried to explain the extra steps and the conditioning for hiking, but she still doesn't get it. Oh, well. I hope Julie is still up. I like saying good night to my princess.

I open the door to the apartment, placing my keys on the silver plate on the table next to the door. My shoes get toed off before I pick them up to return them to the closet. I pass the living room, seeing it empty. As I walk back towards our bedroom, I hear Steph's voice coming from Julie's bedroom.

"Julie, I know you want Daddy to read you your bedtime story be he's not home yet, and you have school tomorrow. You can't wait up any longer. I'll read the story to you."

"No, Mommy. I wait for Papa."

"Jules," Steph says, exasperatedly, "please stop giving me a hard time."

"Julie, are you disobeying Mommy?"

"Papa, your home!" Julie exclaims, hopping off her twin-sized bed before running into my arms. "You read me my story now."

"Julie, why are you still awake? You are supposed to be sleeping."

"But Papa, I waited for you to read me my story. It's your turn."

"I was working, _querida_. I'm sure Mommy would have read to you."

"Not the same. I want you." She explains arms crossed over her chest.

"Julie Rose Manoso, I expect you to listen to and respect your Mommy. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Mommy will read your story. I will read you a story tomorrow night."

"But Papa,"

"No, Julie. You don't get rewarded when you don't listen." I watch as she starts to pout, and I have to actively work to stand my ground. Who would think that I would cave into a seven-year-old so easily?

I leave Julie's bedroom, reading for my own to get changed. I carefully take off my suit, folding it neatly to be taken to the dry cleaners, along with my shirt. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife-beater tank top before walking back to Julie's room. I hear Stephanie finishing the story, 'The Cat in the Hat Returns,' as I enter.

"Good night, Julie. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. Mommy loves you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Mommy. Good night. I sorry."

"It's okay, munchkin."

"_Buenas noches, querida, dolce sueños."_

"Night, Papa. I love you."

I give Julie a kiss on her forehead and help Stephanie up. Together, we walk out of Julie's room and into the living room.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I don't know if it's CJ or something else, but she has been giving me such a hard time. She only wants you."

"I don't know, Babe. Do you want me to try to talk to her?"

"Maybe that will help. How was your night?"

"It went well. I made a few contacts and impressed the SS Agents there. We may have a few contracts headed our way. Sydney wore a scandalous dress that I'm sure will be blamed on your influence."

"Oh, she went with the periwinkle dress?"

"If you mean light blue, then yes." Steph rolls her eyes at my apparent naivety of colors.

"I'm glad. It's time Sydney starts to dress the way she wants to. Besides, it was a conservative dress."

"Why don't you ever wear dresses like that?"

"Because I feel like my mother in them." Steph shutters. "Oh, Valerie called tonight. We spoke for about an hour, that was until CJ woke up, and she apologized for her behavior. She'd like to go to lunch with me one day, away from the Burg. Val also told me that she's moving out next week, and things between her and Victor are getting serious."

"Good for them. I'm glad that Val's making a peace offering. Hopefully, she means it."

"I hope so too." As we settle on the couch, I pick up the remote.

"What do you want to watch, Babe?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to try to stay up until CJ next feeding in two hours."

"Babe, don't force yourself. Go to sleep. I'll take care of him."

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I had a good nap this afternoon."

"Whatever you want, dear. Tank and I formulated a plan to help Sydney catch Dickie in the act."

"Really! Why didn't you lead off with that? It's great news. Tell me all about it."

I told Steph what we overheard and our plan. She is on board and thinks we can pull it off.

"In two weeks, I have to go to Washington. I think Lester will need to be there. That is when the confrontation should occur. It will be cleaner if Les isn't in Trenton."

"Is he going to be sent out?"

"Possibly. But it will be to catch the spider."

"You found the trail?"

"Of course we did. We're just tying up loose ends."

"Proud of you, Babe."

We settle to watch "The Italian Job," and Steph falls asleep within a half-hour. It's okay, though. Nothing makes me happier than spending the night with Stephanie in my arms.

**End of Part III**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Babes, I'm sorry to inform you that I will be taking a little break in publishing this story. I have no further chapters written, but the end outlined. Unfortunately, I have not had a lot of time to write in the last six weeks. I want to take some time to finish the story, then I'll start publishing again. My muse does not work well under pressure. I thought by now that this story would be over, but it isn't. Thank you for sticking with me. When I get on a roll, I can write upwards of 50 pages in a week. Hopefully, I'll get on that roll. Thank you to Susan who has been a phenomenal beta, with a quick turn around time. I promise this break won't be long. Part IV is coming soon.


	92. Chapter 92

**Lester's Sister, Part IV—May 2012**

**Lester's POV**

I can't believe I'm getting the fucking call now. Now! I don't want to leave Trenton. Ranger informed me the other day that next week Sydney could get her out. Dickie has been sleeping with his floozies in the bed he shares with his wife. Fucking pig! All I want to do is to be there when everything goes down, but no, I'll be stuck in D. C., and who knows where else. The only solace I have is that Stephanie will be missing the blow up as well because she is also summoned to D. C. I tried to find out what is going on, but Stephanie is tight-lipped. She says she can't divulge anything until I'm official read in because she's not sure what direction the situation is going to take. Talk about talking in circles. I glance at my watch, sixty minutes to go time.

I am ready for Dickie to be out of the picture once and for all. Sydney and I managed to sneak off together one afternoon, and well, being with her was better than I remembered. I have finally admitted to myself that I am hopelessly in love with Sydney. But Orr is in the way. I know that no matter what, I won't let her get away from me. I decided I am not signing another contract; instead, I'm going to retire from Special forces when this contract is over. I won't tell the brass, though. Ranger informed me about his offer, which is sweet. I'll definitely join him in training and evaluating future soldiers. I'm honored that they want to include me in assessing the West Point Cadets since I enlisted as opposed to attending West Point. I feel somewhat unworthy.

Last Sunday was CJ's baptism. Stephanie had him in the most adorable white suit. Our entire family was there, which was no surprise. However, I was surprised to see Valerie there. I knew that Steph and Val have talked a bit and that Val is seeing Victor, but I wasn't aware that Steph decided to let Val into her life. What nearly knocked me over was when Valerie apologized to me for the way she misjudged me and treated me when we were young. I accepted her apology. If Beautiful can forgive Val, then I can. Victor seems to have learned his place in Rangeman. The day after Valentine's Day, he made a crack about Steph and Ranger being off. Victor felt that he, along with the other men who had dates on Valentine's Day, should have been awarded the same courtesy. Tank and Cal straightened him out on the mats. Steph was on maternity leave; therefore, she wasn't scheduled to work and Ranger, well, he's CEO. Ranger can do whatever he wants. I reminded Victor that even though Ranger has a family, he still works on the major holidays to give as many men off as possible and that often Stephanie is working with him. After that day, though, Victor has become a model employee.

I double-check my duffle to make sure that I have all my necessary supplies, my three different fatigues, my dog tags are around my neck, I have my weapons and my permits, holsters, and knives. I put my utilities on, tying my boots when I decide to call Sydney. She put me in her phone as Stephanie's office number, so if Dickie ever checks, he'll think she's calling Steph. It's a little dangerous if he tried to call, but I could always claim that Steph left her phone in my apartment or office. I hear the phone ring once then twice.

"_Hello_."

"Hey, Syd. Can you talk?"

"_Yeah. I'm in my car."_

"I'm leaving for D. C. in a few minutes. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

"I should be, Steph is coming with me, which means she is on the team. When she's involved, things tend to go more smoothly."

"_Please be careful. God, I hate this."_

"Hate what?"

_"Not being able to say goodbye to you in person, not being able to let your daughter kiss you goodbye. I'm sorry, Lester, I should have tried to contact you. If I'm honest with myself, I knew there was a possibility that you were Layla's father from the beginning. But I chose to be a coward. I'm so stupid."_

"Sydney, it's okay. I never should have written that letter to you. I don't know what I was thinking. If I were honest with you that morning, I could have saved both of us a lot of heartaches. We can't harp on the past; we can't change it. We need to move on and grow from there. We need to right our wrongs and look to the future."

_"I just hope I can catch Dickie before the election. If he is elected, there is no way that I could divorce him. It wouldn't be right."_

"Be positive. I'm sure Dickie will make a mistake sooner rather than later."

_"I hope you're right."_ We decided not to tell Sydney our plan. We want her reaction to be genuine. If we told her, it could look staged. It's going to take a lot of coordination, but it should be good.

"Listen, Sydney, if something were to happen to me, Stephanie will give you an envelope. Accept everything that is there. I need you to promise me that you won't put up a fight about it."

_"Lester, I can't_."

"Sydney, you must. There is a letter in the package that will explain what I'm giving you. I have one request, though."

_"What's that?"_

"If something happens to me, let my parents and sister know that Layla is my daughter. Allow them to be in her life. It will make it easier on them, knowing that I had a child."

I hear Sydney's breath hitch. I know I'm not fair to her, but it's what I need to have a clear head on this mission. She pauses a moment before responding. _"Okay, I promise."_

With her promise, I can hang up the phone and put her to the back of my mind. I set up a generous trust fund for Layla, that Ranger will manage. It has enough money in there for her to go to college and buy a house or a car or both. It also will provide Sydney with money if she were to ever leave Orr or if he were to die. I know I made a mistake, but I was raised to take responsibility for my mistakes, which I am doing now. "Thank you, Sydney. Listen, I'm going to be unavailable for who knows how long. _Te quiero_, Syd. Kiss Layla for me."

I hang up before I can hear her response. I know I'm a coward, but it's what I have to do. I make sure all my papers are in order, putting my letters to my family in my safe. Ranger knows that if God forbid, I were to die, that he is to distribute what I have in my safe. I had the same deal with him. Once I'm positive that everything's in order, I close the safe, grab my bag, then check the time. Five minutes to go. I exit my apartment when I see Bobby in the hallway. We give each other our fancy handshake than a bro hug. No words need to be spoken between us to know what the other is thinking.

I enter the stairwell, walking to the garage. Usually, I'm summoned to DC by chopper, but this time, we're driving. I'll be driving Stephanie down with me, and she'll drive back home. I exit the stairwell at the same time as the elevator doors open. Stephanie, Julie, and Ranger holding CJ enter the garage. I hug my cousin, kiss the munchkins, and take Steph's bag from Ranger. I know we're taking Steph's car, so I put the bags in the back. I watch as Steph and Ranger kiss, and then as Steph says goodbye to CJ and Julie. I know she's not happy to be leaving CJ behind, but it's a necessary evil. Ranger offered to accompany Steph to D. C. with the kids, but she stated that it would be a security nightmare. My cousin agreed. I know Steph and Ranger hate to be away from each other, but at least when Steph's going, it usually means she'll be back in a few days.

When she climbs in the passenger seat, I see there are tears in her eyes. I know better than to say anything just yet, so I simply buckle my belt, which she does as well before I start the drive to D. C. I know that it will take us about three hours to get there, so I'll let Steph collect herself before we start to talk. Ranger has a zone when he drives, and he usually prefers silence. So, Stephanie tends to sleep when they go a long ride, especially if Julie isn't with them. However, I like to talk, so I know to give Steph a few minutes before she'll start.

"This never gets any easier."

"What's that, Beautiful?"

"Leaving my family behind. I know that I'll only be gone a few days, but I hate not being able to tuck Julie in at night, and now that CJ is here, it's even harder."

"You know that Carlos would accompany you with the kids. He wouldn't mind being holed up all day."

"I know, but this mission, it's complicated. My family would be in too much danger. Hell, they could be in danger in Trenton for all I know."

"Then being in the Rangeman building is the best place for them. Stephanie, no one can infiltrate our buildings, you know that. You also know that Carlos would never let anyone harm your children."

"Yes, I know that Lester, but it still isn't easy. I hope you decided not to sign a new contract."

"I'm not. I've had enough of this shit. Now that I know I have a daughter, well, I want the opportunity to watch her grow up to become a young woman. I hope that I can be her father."

"From talking to Sydney, I believe that what she wants as well. In fact, I think that when you get back, you'll be able to start putting your lives together."

"What if I don't come home?"

"Lester, I have all faith in you. I know you'll come home. Besides, this mission is a delicate one, dangerous in a national security manner, not necessarily in a physical one. Look, Les, I can't go into details until we are all briefed together. I only know my part of the investigation, but I can tell you, it will be satisfying to finish this one. You know you weren't supposed to be called up yet. Since the powers that be insisted that your team is called, I have it in writing that this will be your last mission under this contract. So, you need to do the job, then your life is yours to live."

"You did that for me, Steph?"

"Of course! I always look out for my family. Lester, you are the only person, aside from my grandparents, who has always been there for me. You have always been someone I could lean on for support and encouragement. You helped me survive the Burg. I can never repay you."

"Steph, help to ensure that I'll have a future with Sydney and Layla, and I'll consider us even."

"I can guarantee you an opportunity of a future. I can't give you that future. You need to work on that with Sydney. I don't know if Sydney told you, but Julie's been teaching Layla Spanish. She speaks it well, from what I've heard."

I can't help but smile. It's great to know that my daughter can speak the language of my family. I know that Sydney grew up speaking Spanish as well, so I'm surprised she's not teaching Layla. "Why hasn't Sydney taught Layla Spanish?"

"Dickie. He wouldn't allow her to. He said that they were American, and therefore, should only speak English in his house."

"Fucking bastard, taking away Sydney's culture. What did she ever see in him?"

"Dickie could be charming when he wants to. I know several girls in high school thought he was a mighty fine catch. But his reputation preceded him. I knew him well enough from you playing soccer for years to never get caught up in his smile."

"He did have a thing for you. He probably still does if the way he looks at you whenever you're around him is an indicator."

"God, what is it with all the perverts fixating on me? I can't deal with the bullshit."

"Steph, hermana, you are beautiful, sexy, vivacious, and confident. You have a reputation as a kind, caring woman who is a bad-ass Army Major. Men envision you as someone who knows how to have fun in the bedroom."

Stephanie starts to laugh. "Really? Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Stephanie, you never understood your attractive force. Even in Miami, all of our friends wanted to be Carlos. They all wanted a chance to date Jersey, Miss Stephanie Plum. Once they realized how serious you and Carlos were, well, I can tell you, several hearts were broken."

I watch from the corner of my eye as Stephanie contemplates what I told her. She never truly appreciated how enticing she was. She was always friends with a lot of guys, with all of them vying to be her boyfriend. Eddie was the most hated guy when they dated briefly. So many thought that Steph and I were an item, because of how close we were, and how comfortable she was around me. I remember so many times when she would climb on my lap when we would hang out. I loved every moment of it. But we were never destined or meant to be more. I didn't dissuade the belief, though. The boys thinking that she was mine kept her protected, that is until I was stupid enough to send myself to Miami. If only I wouldn't have been so selfish. Maybe Morelli would never have hurt her. But, as Steph always says, Morelli raping her allowed her to meet Carlos, which she is forever grateful.

"What's the status of the Morelli investigation?" I ask her.

"Ongoing. We know Joe is seen at many Grizoli family functions, but so far, we can't pinpoint any information being shared. We can't get close enough to plant bugs to monitor conversations. We are trying to keep Manny out of it, but we may need him to talk to his Uncle Alexander for some help. Though there is no love lost between Vito and Alexander."

"I think I have a better idea. Vito has another niece, from his wife's sister, Ava. Ava is currently single. She is attracted to muscular men—no particular preference to hair or eye color. Maybe we can have one of our newer hires, one who isn't out on the streets yet make a pass at her. If he can get her to date him, and possibly bring him home, we could get more on Joe. It'll be risky, but worth it."

"That could work. It would have to be someone who has European ancestry, preferably Italian, but considering Terry didn't marry an Italian, not a deal killer. Definitely Catholic. No way would they want their niece with someone whom she couldn't marry in a church."

"Woo, Steph, no one is talking marriage here."

"Lester, if Ava brings home a man, and he's not Catholic, she'll be ordered to break it off with him immediately. They will not go out on another date. That's the way it works. This whole business is turning into a complicated mess."

"Are you regretting making that deal with Uncle Joe?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I would have preferred that everything was already over, but having the opportunity to get a bad cop off the streets is more important. Hell, I've waited half my life to get the courage to stand up for myself. What're a few more months?"

Time always flies when I drive with Stephanie, as conversations flow freely and easily. In fact, I was a little surprised to see that we were about a half-hour outside DC. "Do you want to stop at our hotel first or head directly to the Pentagon?"

"Let's go directly to the Pentagon. I'm afraid if I see a bed, I might just take a nap."

"Feel free to close your eyes. I'll wake you when we're there."

"No, Les, it's okay. I'm not tired. Besides, the sooner we meet, the sooner I get to go home." I watch her flinch as she realizes what she implied. "Shit, Les, you know I don't want to see you go away."

"I know, Beautiful. I understand what you mean. Do you need me to stop anywhere before we get there?"

"If we can stop at the next rest stop, I'd like a chance to freshen up."

"Okay." We typically always stop someplace close to the Pentagon, but not there. You see, once we get there, it's almost impossible to detour anywhere else, even to the restroom. So, we have learned to stop elsewhere to relieve ourselves to ensure we can get down to business immediately upon entering the Pentagon. After I park our car in our designated area, we enter through the military entrance, which is the door we use when we are called for official business. That allows us to keep our weapons on our person inside the building. We still have to declare what we are carrying, but that is for our safety. We both walk up to the meeting location, nodding to different men and women that we pass. Stephanie is relatively well known in this area, having been stationed here her last year in full-time service, so she sees many people she knows. We finally make it to the conference room, which, as usual, is guarded.

"Major Plum, ma'am, you may enter." The uniformed soldier states before adding, "Captain Santos, please have a seat."

I watch Stephanie go in, followed by two others. The Misson Intelligence team. As I'm waiting, the rest of my unit arrives. Andy Wilson is twenty-nine years old, an inch shy of six feet, and about 170 pounds. He has brown hair and gray eyes. He is a munitions expert who can make a bomb out of anything. To piss him off, we call him MacGyver. The second man to arrive is Dwayne Fairchild. His mother was from Trinidad and his father from England. He has skin the same tone as Ranger, but with pale blue eyes. He is two inches taller than me and about ten pounds heavier. He is our human GPS. He can find his way out of any maze blindfolded faster than the rest of us can with a map. He has an inane sense of direction that never fails us, even when we are in the pitch black of a starless night. Finally, the last member of our team is Cameron, the Chameleon Schwartz. He's a Jewish kid from Brooklyn, with brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. His most prominent feature is his nose, but strangely enough, you rarely notice it. He can become anyone he needs to be, the master of disguises. Out of the four of us, he is the only one who goes out with other teams because of his ability to blend in.

"Is Jersey around?" Cameron asks in his forgettable voice.

"Yeah, she's in there."

"Well, that means we'll be coming home," Dwayne said, his deep voice resonating in the small hallway.

Andy stated, "please tell me my dreams have been answered, and she's finally tired of being around the pretty boy Ranger? I know he's a bad-ass, but she can do better." I know that he's joking. He respects Jersey and Ranger too much to put down what they have between them, but he likes busting chops.

"Sorry, my friend, it must be Ranger's bad-ass persona that keeps her, because everyone knows I got better looks."

"Man, Santos, you could make a woman turn lesbian after looking at your ugly ass," Dwayne replies.

We've known each other for about three years and have spent some horrible moments together. We've gotten through those instances with laughter, much like we are now. In some ways, I don't think we ever outgrew our frat boy mentality.

"Actually, Jersey and Ranger had another kid about two months ago, a son."

"That means Ranger will go a little longer before needing 'Just for Men.'" Andy replies.

Dwayne is about to comment when the door to the conference room opens, and we are summoned inside. Now we finally get to find out what our task will be.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience and support. Lester's Sister is now complete. I will continue to publish three times a week, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This was ready for publication a few days ago, but I thought this would be a great birthday gift for Ranger, even though it's Lester's POV. Thanks once again to my amazing beta Susan. She is my companion on my writing journey, and I couldn't do this without her assistance. Please continue reviewing, it's how I get paid. :-) Enjoy.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Woody's POV**

I don't know how much longer I can handle following Dickie Orr around. He has to be the world's most annoying, self-centered, egotistical man. He thinks the Sun rises and sets around him and that we are his servants, here to fetch him a glass of water, or a snack, or a file that he left at the office. Granted, he only requested that once, and we put him in his place. Putz. Once we clearly stated that we were not his messengers, he never asked again. I mean, really. Now he's gotten so comfortable around us that he's telling us about the mistress he's going to meet at his house!

I know Jersey and Ranger are thrilled about this. Something to do with Lester and Orr's wife knowing each other from high school. We are told to let the meetings happen, at least twice. Their goal is to set it up so that his wife walks in on him and his mistress. Something about her being able to divorce him then: I don't know, and frankly don't care, except that I'm afraid that this will blow up in our faces. I mean, how can a security company with a reputation for discretion be a party to this? I'm sure they have everything figured out, after all, Ranger is the best military strategist I know and Jersey, well, she's unbeatable when it comes to research.

Right now, we are driving Dickie from court to his house. His mistress, some woman named Kristen is on her way to his home. Usually, once he's dropped off at home, we are done for the day, but he has another critical meeting in two hours, so we were told to wait for him. Logan is driving, and I'm in the passenger seat. We arrive in front of his impressive home, and I open the car door for him. I escort him to the front door, waiting for him to enter.

"Make yourselves invisible. I don't want anyone seeing you, especially Kristen. Don't return until I call you. I will not be interrupted."

"Yes, Sir," I reply.

I walk back to the car and get in.

"Dickie wants us to be invisible. But I want to see what this woman looks like. We need to check her out."

"You're right," Logan responds, "we need to make sure that she's not a threat to Orr."

Logan pulls out of the driveway and drives down about five houses. We park in a location where we can clearly see Orr's house, but no one can see us. Ten minutes after we dropped him off, a fire engine red Ferrari pulls up. I watch as a long-legged brunette with curly hair exits the car. She's wearing a dress that barely covers anything. I see her walk to the front door, while it quickly opens for her. While I'm observing her, Logan is taking pictures with the long-range lens.

"Shit, if I didn't know better, I'd think that was Jersey. She looks a lot like her, except this woman has a bigger rack. I can really get behind a woman with a rack like that."

"You better not ever let Ranger or Lester hear you talking about Jersey's rack, not even in comparison."

"Come on, you don't think she could pass for Jersey?"

Logan does have a point. When I first saw her, I thought that it was Jersey, and if I didn't know her any better, I'd think for sure that was Stephanie Manoso going into Dickie's house. What the fuck is he trying to pull? "Look, don't make comparisons. Ranger won't be happy."

We continue to watch Dickie's house, wondering about what he was doing with her. From what I gather, I guess that Dickie is a kinky lover. I mean, with a name like Dickie, what do you expect. I don't think he's into missionary or more traditional positions. His wife, Lisa, seems like she's not very wild. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she's a fabulous lover, but I think she's more traditional in her approach. I don't picture her as putting up with role-playing or aggressive lovers. I'm glad that our job is to observe from a distance because I don't want to see Dickie up close and personal. After forty-five minutes, the door opens, and the mystery woman, called Kristen, emerges, looking satisfied. If she's sated that quickly, then maybe she's not as wild as I thought, or Dickie is a better lover than I thought. We watch her drive away, and as she passes our car, I realize that she could be Jersey's twin. Interesting. We continue to sit in our spot, waiting for the summons from Dickie. Precisely thirty minutes later, he tells us to pick him up. We bring the car back in front of his house, watching him exit with a black pinstripe suit with a gray dress shirt and black checkered tie with matching pocket square.

We drive Dickie to a meeting at Senator Juniak's office. Since the Senator and Orr belong to the same party, they often meet, but I know Juniak can't stand Dickie. The Senator has us stay in a small conference room where we are provided with snacks and beverages. I'm quite sure he doesn't do this for most security officers. Since we work for Jersey and Ranger, we get this professional courtesy. The Senator is so different from Mayor Orr and Dickie that I find it hard to imagine that they all grew up in the same neighborhood.

When the meeting is over, we drop Dickie off back home, seeing Lisa's car in the driveway. Once we know he is secure inside his home, we had back to Rangeman. I'm glad because I can finally get out of this suit. The standard protocol is to wear black dress pants with our Rangeman polo. However, Orr insisted that we all wear suits like the Secret Service. I know that Ranger wasn't happy with that demand, but he relented. In some ways, I understand his request. We can blend in more with suits on and don't look as imposing. But it isn't our typical style. I am glad that I listened to Ranger and purchased three custom made suits from his tailor. This suit is definitely more comfortable than the ones I generally bought off the rack. It cost an arm and a leg, but it's fit is perfection.

I change back into my cargoes and Rangeman t-shirt before reporting to Conference Room D. Ranger selected this as our room because, after all, D is for Dickie. I head to the computer with the camera, downloading the pictures of Kristen. I give the best image of her face to Hector, so he can run it through face recognition software to get her last name. Looking at her more closely, I can see that she doesn't look as much like Jersey as I thought from a distance. Her nose is longer, face rounder, and her eyes are a dull brown, not the animated blue of Jersey's.

I sit at the computer station, trying to decide how to determine who this mystery woman is without knowing her last name. I know that Jersey often uses social media to find people, and I'm trying to figure out how to begin. I decided to open the Rangeman dummy account that Steph set up and accept friend requests from everyone. I start to type in Kristen, seeing hundreds of names pop up. No, that's not going to work. I decided to begin to look at Dickie's page, seeing if he is friends with anyone named Kristen. Nope, no one there. I then look at people who I know are close friends with him. I keep striking out. Shit. She has to be here somewhere. Then, I decided to look at Lisa Orr's page. When I do, I find our mystery woman. Kristen Smith-Weston. She and Lisa worked together in a PR firm in California. She relocated to Philly about a year ago. The women reconnected and revived their friendship. I doubt that friendship will last once Lisa finds out her friend is boinking her husband.

_"La encontré. Usando las redes sociales."_ I tell Hector. (I found her. Using social media.)

"¿_Cuál es su nombre? Comenzar__é__ la búsqueda." _ (What's her name? I'll start the search.)

"Kristen Smith-Weston."

I watch as Hector opens up a few windows, typing in her name, before opening up encrypted files. With the special screen over his monitor, I can't see what he's reading. I only know what he's doing by looking at his keystrokes. Hector is a genius when it comes to computers and electronics. I wonder what he's working on, though, because I don't see Ms. Smith-Weston as having that many flags.

A few minutes later, Ranger walks in with Cal, looking for an update.

"How did things go today with Orr?"

"He made it known that he was meeting with his mistress today. We got pictures of her arriving at his house and then leaving. They are posted on the wall. I managed to discover her name, and Hector ran a search on her. We are waiting for the results. I don't think she is any threat to Orr, except for his marriage."

"How long was she there?"

"Not long. Approximately forty-five minutes. From the way she was dressed, I'm quite sure foreplay was out of the picture."

Ranger walked over to look at her picture, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Yeah, he saw the resemblance. "She looks like Steph."

"Logan and I both noticed that, but we don't think it means anything."

"I hope it doesn't mean anything, or Dickie's going to have to worry about more than winning an election and keeping his wife."

"If he is open about his extracurricular activities now, how are we going to clue in Lisa?"

"That's the tricky part. Damn it, I wish Steph were here. She said the best bet is to cancel whatever function Lisa as for the day. To call her, letting her know that she's not needed. We would need to hope that she goes home and not shopping."

"If it doesn't work?" Cal asks.

"We'll have to try again. I have a suspicion, though, that if Dickie doesn't answer his phone, then Lisa will go home. She'll be either concerned about his safety or questioning his fidelity."

_"Tengo su informaci__ó__n de GPS. Veo un patr__ón aquí."_

_"D__éjame ver,"_ Ranger responds, taking the papers from the printer. "This is useful information. It seems based on Kristen's GPS, she visits Dickie Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at his home. Always between 1200 and 1400. Lisa is always busy during that time frame and is never home. Catching Dickie will be easier than I thought."

We sit around the table and decide that Friday will be the day that Lisa Orr will walk in on her husband and her friend. Ranger hopes Stephanie will be home by then because he knows she'll need a friend. We decide to get one of our safe houses ready for Lisa Orr and Layla, making sure that it is prepared for two women. Sam and Jeanne Ellen are called in. We inform them to prepare to be with Lisa and Layla 24/7 starting Friday. As much as we would prefer to keep the women in the house, we know that it won't be safe for them there. Dickie Orr is too much of a loose cannon. No one knows how he'll react to his life imploding on him. Let the games begin.


	94. Chapter 94

**Stephanie's POV**

I enter the conference room, seeing that I'm the first member of the MI team to arrive. Not that I'm surprised. I'm usually the first one. Lester and Ranger have a habit of getting everywhere early, never wanting to be the last ones to arrive. I grab a cup of crappy coffee and a stale Danish before I sit down in my assigned seat. I am always seated to the right of the head of the table. The room is long, where the windows and doors are on opposite sides. The table is rectangular, with a large screen against the right wall. There we can project blueprints, documents, and other intelligence that needs to be shared, but not distributed.

"Major Plum, you're looking good. How old is your son?"

"He was two months this past Saturday."

"Congratulations. How's your husband doing?"

"He's great. As much as he said he didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl, I know Ranger wanted a boy. Since my brother-in-law still isn't married, Ranger wanted to ensure that the Manoso name was carried on."

The door opens up, with Major Bloom and Captain Phillips entering. Finally, Colonel Williams joins us. I know that the Colonel is Lester's handler, and he was Carlos's handler.

"I think we can begin. I'll start off by saying thank you for the false trail you left. It was compelling. If I wasn't a part of the conference call a couple of months ago, I would have believed everything you wrote. Remind me never to cross you."

I couldn't help but smile. After the General told us to keep up the charade, we did. We've handled enough missions to know how to give enough information to warrant us to keep searching while leaving out enough to keep our teams stateside. We all knew we didn't want them to get called until we had all the pieces to the puzzle in place. Our team works independently of each other, and that is part of what makes us so good. Most MI teams work collaboratively, but not us. We periodically come together to make sure we are following the right leads but mostly work solo. When we come together, like today, it is usually when the final pieces are put together, and our plan develops from there.

"Captain Phillips, why don't you begin."

"When I first received the file, I noticed immediately that something seemed familiar to me. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. But a lot of the reports appeared to echo reports that I had already investigated. I knew that one of the teams was already sent out to eliminate the threat and did so successfully. So, I wondered if there was a new group trying to pick up where the previous group left off. After searching through my file, I discovered that Team Epsilon was assigned. They went into the Middle East and annihilated the base. No documents were left, and there was no evidence of anyone waiting to take the reins. It was a clean sweep."

Wait, Team Epsilon is Carlos' team. That had to be the December mission. That must be the information that I wasn't privy to. I may need to call Carlos to fill in some blanks.

"Bloom."

"Sir, when I looked into why Team Omicron was being called specifically. Based on the dossiers, no one on the team speaks Arabic or Farsi. No one looks the part either. I did see a note that the first choice for a team was Team Epsilon but based on what Phillips said, that no longer makes sense. Besides, after researching further, I discovered that Epsilon's leader retired. It looks like the reason Omicron was called up is because of the familial relationship between the two leaders. They are first cousins. The whole scenario is personal. General, I respectfully request that Major Plum be removed from this team. As she is married to Captain Manoso and cousin by marriage to Captain Lester Santos, I don't feel she can be objective enough."

"Major, the reason why Major Plum is on this team is because of her relationship to both Captains Manoso and Santos. I think her information will fill in the missing pieces."

"Gentleman, from the intelligence I gathered, this whole mission is a rouse to get Captain Santos out of Trenton permanently. I discovered a political player who wants Santos out of his hair. He feels, that if Santos were to be killed, that Ranger and I will leave Trenton as well, and return to Miami. This attack is personal. Mayor Richard Orr of Trenton is best friends with Congressman Levine of Ohio. Levine, as we know, is on the joint congressional committee that oversees Special Forces missions and black ops. Also, on that committee is Senator Juniak, of New Jersey. Senator Juniak, who is from Trenton, also knows Mayor Orr, but their relationship is cordial, at best. Neither one of them hides the fact that they dislike the other. Mayor Orr's son, Dickie, is running for an open congressional seat in New Jersey. The problem he has is that he can't keep his little Dickie in his pants. He has several mistresses. While that in and of itself isn't a significant problem, nor unusual for a politician, the complication is regarding his prenuptial agreement with his wife, Sydney Lisa Orr. Based on their contract, if his wife catches him in the act, she can divorce him and walk away with half of his estate, and his political career will be over. However, if she divorces him for any other reason, she gets nothing. Dickie will also get custody of their six-year-old daughter, Layla.

"Things start to get messy here. Sydney, Santos, Manoso, and I all went to the same high school in Miami. In fact, Santos and Sydney were high school sweethearts. They broke up in college before she met Orr. However, one night before she and Orr were engaged, Santos, and Sydney reconnected. Once she and Orr were engaged, she discovered she was pregnant and assumed the baby was Dickie's. Fast forward to September of last year. Santos, Manoso, and I relocated to Trenton, and are introduced to Dickie's wife, Lisa, at a dinner party at Senator Juniak's home. Senator Juniak was instrumental in Rangeman opening in Trenton to help with the crime problems. That night, after seeing a picture of Layla Orr, I realized that Santos was her father. Sydney later confirmed that with me. Since then, Santos and Sydney has been getting close once again, and Sydney is looking to divorce her husband.

"Since Mayor Orr doesn't want to see his son's career go down the drain, he is manipulating the situation to get Santos out of the way. I'm confident that if we send the team oversees, Santos won't make it home. It will be an easy way to have Sydney fall back into her role as the wife of a politician."

"Shit, Plum. That's crazy." Phillips states.

"It's like a damned soap opera." Bloom agrees.

"That's life in the Burg. Now you know why I escaped when I had the opportunity."

"Well, the question is, how do we catch this little web. If the pressure is coming from the Hill, it will be hard to uncover."

"I have some e-mails that were sent back and forth between them. Fortunately, our company has a contract to protect Dickie Orr during his Congressional campaign. Part of our agreement is to screen all e-mails. His father, Orr senior, sent out some e-mail using Dickie's server, which we have a legal right to see. I have determined that the operative overseas wants to meet in person to get the initial payment. That could be our key to getting Orr implicated."

"That's where I can pick up, because now what you're saying makes sense to me," Bloom responds. "I discovered that there was a hit placed on Captain Santos originating in The Middle East. If he goes there, he will be taken out. However, the contract extends beyond this potential mission. I believe that if they are unsuccessful in assassinating Santos overseas, they will try stateside."

"When is the meeting scheduled?"

Phillips responds, "Mayor Orr is scheduled to attend the wedding of a member of the royal family of Monaco in two weeks as a representative of the US since he was an ambassador there thirty years ago. It is during that trip that he will meet with the operative."

"How do we get Team Omicron to Monaco without Orr knowing? Congressman Levine will know they shipped out."

"Don't worry about that, Plum. I'll take care of the distraction. I can easily make it seem like they are flying into Iran or, better yet, Syria or Turkey. No one will know that they are heading to Monaco."

"General, we have personnel at Rangeman who can fly them there, under the radar."

"That's a great idea. When is Orr leaving for Monaco?"

"He's scheduled to arrive two days before the wedding, late in the evening. He has appointments scheduled for the entire first day, which will keep him occupied before the first wedding event that evening. Orr's second full day there is the day of the wedding. Then on day three or four, Orr will meet with his contact."

"Okay. Team Omicron will fly out the day before Orr. I want them in place when he arrives, ready to start surveillance. Jersey, can you come up with a plausible reason for Lester to leave town?"

"Yes, we can say that he's going to Miami to take care of some issues there."

"Wait, so we're not sending out the team now?" Bloom asks.

"No. We wait until Orr arrives. We need to catch him red-handed. It will also be our best chance to see if he has an accomplice. We need to get rid of anyone who thinks they can manipulate our Special Ops, SEAL, or Ranger teams," the General answers. "Now, let's call in Team Omicron and tell them what their mission will be."


	95. Chapter 95

**Unknown POV**

"Giuseppe, what have you heard about the Cono investigation?"

"They've traced the phone calls back to a few members of your crew. They are looking into his connection with _la familia_."

"Do they have credible evidence."

"Yes, _Zio Vito_."

"Can you get rid of it?"

"I can try. Right now, I have no active cases, so I can't get into the evidence room. Once I get a case, though, I'll have access, and I'll be able to make some information disappear."

"Good, my son. Now, how are we on getting rid of Rangeman?"

"That's proving to be tougher than I initially thought. Many of the cops are glad that they are here. The residents and business owners all over Trenton are singing their praises. Even several Burg families are becoming enamored with them. I'm trying to emphasize that they are thugs and criminals, but so far, it's not working."

"Don't worry about that right now. Don't draw too much attention to yourself by criticizing Rangeman. I think they will be done within six months."

"_Va bene_."

"Giuseppe, I know that you want to pursue Stephanie Manoso. Don't. When you were in high school, she was the perfect Burg girl to settle down with, but she will never settle for you, _m__io figlio_. She is not a Burg woman and cannot give you want you need or want. Besides, she is married. I suspect that even if something unfortunate were to happen to Ranger, she would never marry again. Giuseppe, I understand what it is like to long for someone you can't have. Move on. There are plenty of eligible ladies here who would make a good, Italian wife for you. Go after one of them."

"Fine. What about Terry?"

"What about my Teresa? Will you give up your shield for her? Will you join us fully? If you can't answer yes to both of those questions, leave her be. She wants to be part of the family, to run this business. She needs a partner who can support her in this aspect. You can't join us as a member of the Trenton Police Department or any law enforcement agency for that matter. You have the future you want, let her have the future she wants. Free from any entanglements with you."

"Yes, you are right."

"You are a good boy. You help us out considerably, and we will compensate you for your help. But you need to be careful. Your extracurricular activities with the ladies are starting to become public knowledge. I don't see Chief Filippelli condoning those incidents. Too many women while you are working. Also, Joseph, while it is okay to have a lady or two on the side, the keyword is "_lady."_ Not a lady of the night. If you don't clean up your act a little, you will have a very unhappy marriage in your future."

"I will. Thank you for your sage advice, as always, _Zio Vito_."

"_Buona notte_."

"_Ciao_."

I watch as Joseph Morelli leaves Don Vito's office. He still is the same pretentious man that he was as a teenager, full of himself, thinking he was better than everyone else. I thought joining the military would teach him some humility. I have been employed by Don Vito for the last twenty years. I have been loyal to him, above all others, including my children. However, thanks to that friendship, one of my children was killed. I know people tell me it was an accident, a case of mistaken identity, but I know better.

Eight years ago, there was a hit out on his niece, Teresa. Another family headquartered in Philly was angry that Don Vito encroached on their territory for bringing drugs into Jersey. They spoke to Don Vito, but he chose to continue to do what he wanted. Then, the hit was out. My Marisa was the light of my life, my joy, my happiness. She was everything. I love my three boys, but my daughter was my princess. She and Teresa were good friends, best friends. Teresa had gotten a Corvette convertible for her twenty-fifth birthday, which was Marisa's dream car. One day, Teresa told Marisa that she could drive it for the day as an early birthday gift. My daughter was thrilled. She took advantage of her opportunity to drive a Corvette and made plans to meet her fiancé in Point Pleasant. She and her fiancé, Dominic Baldato, spent the day there, enjoying the boardwalk and beach. Since they drove two cars, Dominic decided to follow Marisa home that evening. Well, neither of them made it home. When she was about thirty minutes outside of Trenton, the Corvette exploded. Dominic was too close to stop and drove right into her car, with his vehicle becoming engulfed almost immediately. We were lucky they had enough left to identify them.

Teresa seemed inconsolable at the death of her best friend. However, about six months later, I heard Don Vito telling Teresa that she mustn't be afraid to sacrifice others to save herself. That it was better that Marisa died, then she, since Teresa, was much more important. I vowed my revenge that day. However, I know from being involved with Don Vito for so long that I must be smart about it. Otherwise, my death will come quickly, and perhaps the lives of my sons and grandchildren could be in danger as well. So, I have bided my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It seems that the opportunity is finally knocking on my door.

I know I need to come forth with my knowledge of what Detective Morelli is up to, but if I go to the police, I'll be dead before I make it home. I've heard rumblings of an underground investigation headed by Rangeman. I think that would be my best bet—the gentleman who moved-in two doors down from me works for them. We've spoken about sports a few times, and he had helped me with my security system when my alarm kept going off for no reason, even though I'm not a Rangeman customer. If I feed him the information, I may be able to keep my name out of it. Yes, this could work. Now, I need to figure out a plausible way to get Victor into my house for a few hours where we can talk.

I have many private conversations between Morelli and Don Vito recorded, documenting many cases where Morelli's interference led to charges being dropped and criminals being acquitted. I also have proof of Morelli's weak character, conversations where he talks about his conquests with hookers. As if Joe's activities couldn't be more disgusting, he has also pulled over several law-abiding young women who he coerces into having sex with him to avoid a ticket. I can't fathom how these women go along with what he tells them. I know his mother, Angie, would be beside herself if she ever knew what a scumbag her "darling Joseph" is.

* * *

_Four hours later_

I disarm my alarm, entering my house. I'm about $200 richer, having done well at poker tonight. I'm also feeling lighter, knowing that I will be avenging Marisa's untimely death soon. I set about my nighttime chores of taking out the trash, bringing the recycling outside and calling my sons. My wife passed away last year after a long battle with breast cancer. She was a fighter, having beaten it twice before. She never gave up hope, not even after losing Marisa. She always said that she had sons and grandchildren to watch grow, and she didn't want to miss any of it. When God finally sent his angel to get her, it was after she admitted defeat when she could no longer do the things she wanted. I check the time. It's only eight, not too late to call on my young neighbor.

I walk over to his house, noticing that his car is the only car in the driveway, and there are no unknown cars on the street. I ring his bell, and a moment later, he opens the door.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Victor asks, concerned about my safety.

"Yes. Everything is fine, but I had a couple of questions about something weird that's been happening with my system. Do you have a few minutes to check it out?"

"Of course. Let me just grab my tools."

Victor walks away from the front door, returning a moment later. I watch as he slips on a pair of loafers. He exits his house after setting his alarm and locking his door. Once we are at my home, I lead him to my wine cellar, which is the only room I feel safe to talk in. Because of the construction of this area, cellphones don't work, and bugs can't be planted. What I am about to do is treason.

I can see that Victor is curious as to why he is here. "Victor, I know you work for Rangeman and that your company is part of an investigation into a particular detective with Trenton PD. I have some information that could help your investigation. I would like to share it with your boss. You need to understand, though, that if I am connected to this, I am as good as dead, and I could also be putting the target on my boys and their children. I know I need to share what I'm privy to, but it could be disastrous for me."

"I'm not part of any investigation like that, but that doesn't mean that Rangeman isn't. I would love to take your information, but I can't inject myself into an investigation that I'm not part of without clearance from my bosses. Listen, I'll go to work tomorrow and talk to them. If they give me permission, I'll come over tomorrow to collect that information. How do you want me to collect it to keep you safe?"

I feel relieved that he is willing to help me. But now, how do I pass along that information. I could always say that my son made an appointment with Rangeman for a security system for me that they are concerned about my safety since I'm getting on in years. I only agreed to the consultation to satisfy my children. That could work. The men in my circle will empathize with me, knowing that their children are just as pushy and concerned for similar reasons since we are all up in age.

"Okay, if you get approval, come by tomorrow night for a security consultation. Make it seem like Luigi set up the appointment for me. That way, I can meet with you without raising any red flags."

"No problem."

As I walk Victor back to the front of the house, he says, "anytime you have a problem with electricity, let me know. My father was an electrician and taught me a thing or two about fixing shorts, rewiring an outlet, and switching out plugs. I'll be more than happy to assist you in fixing any minor problems."

"Thank you, Victor. I appreciate your help."


	96. Chapter 96

**Carlos's POV**

I hate it when Stephanie must go to Washington for her cases. Even though she's only been gone for less than two days, it seems like it's been a week. She rarely has to travel anymore, as the MI teams can participate by conference calls most of the time. When they are summoned, though, it's usually because the shit is about to hit the fan, which I am sure is happening. I feel better knowing that Lester is in Washington with Stephanie. In the past, I would go with her, but now that we have CJ, Steph prefers that I stay here with the kids. I understand why, but it is frustrating just the same.

We are ready to move on to Operation Sydney Extraction. The biggest obstacle is getting Sydney home. We discussed canceling her work at one of her charities, but that means we would need to involve other people, which could allow for Dickie to discover we are somehow involved. We thought about putting something in Sydney's food to make her ill, but we can't think of anything that wouldn't impair her ability to drive. We are utterly flummoxed.

I cleared my afternoons for the rest of this week, anticipating that Steph won't be home until the weekend. I want to help Julie with her homework and participate in her afterschool routines. I have CJ in my office with me when I'm not meeting with clients. We have a pack 'n play set up in Steph's office that I wheeled into my office. Stephanie is back part-time, two days a week. Those days, she keeps the baby with her unless he's fussy or she's meeting with a client. As much as Ella has agreed to become our nanny and housekeeper again, we haven't yet hired her replacement for Rangeman, she is still primarily doing her Rangeman job. To make Ella's life easier, CJ stays with me in my office most of the time. I have tried to limit my client meetings to no more than two a day, and for no longer than an hour. I try to time them with CJ's sleep cycle so that Ella has a more straightforward job.

Today, Woody and Christopher, a new hire, are on Dickie watch. Christopher is not only a former Marine, but he also served five years as a member of the Secret Service. It is that experience that put him on Dickie watch, even though he was only hired two weeks ago. Today is a Kristen day, and I'm working my hardest to figure out how to lure Lisa home.

My cellphone rings. I check my caller ID before picking up. Stephanie. "Yo, Babe."

_"Yo, Carlos."_

"How are things going?"

_"They're wrapping up. Lester and I should be home tomorrow afternoon."_

"Wait, Lester's coming home?"

_"Yes. We'll explain it to you then. We know a couple of the players, and we are trying to flush out the rest."_

"If any intelligence team can do it, I know it's your team."

_"Thanks. We work hard."_

"I know you do."

_"How are the munchkins?"_

"They are good. Julie misses you. So much so that she has been sleeping in our bed. I tried to put her back in her bed the first night, but she just climbed back in five minutes later. I decided to go with it."

_"Carlos, she has you wrapped around her finger."_

"I know, Babe, but I can't help it. She is my Princesa."

_"What about CJ?"_

"He's been an angel. I have him in my office most of the time, and I barely know he's here. When Ella is free, she comes for him, but she hasn't been necessary yet. Cal set up interviews for Ella's replacement starting on Monday. He asked Ella to sit in on the interviews since she knows all of the job requirements. That way, he can ensure that her replacement knows what she is getting into by working here."

_"That's an excellent idea. Who's running the background searches?"_

"Leo. He has the best instincts next to you."

_"If they have any skeletons, he will find them."_

"I miss you, Babe."

_"I miss you too, Carlos. Listen, I got to go back into the meeting. We just finished our lunch break. I love you. Give the munchkins a kiss and a hug from me. I'll try to call them after dinner."_

"Alright, Babe. _Te quiero, mi amor_."

I hang up the phone, feeling a little more settled. Stephanie is always able to settle my nerves. I go back to reviewing the monthly budgets from the three offices when I get a call from Cal asking me if we have a safe house available. I question him, and he informs me that Dickie is a goner. Lisa came home early today because she wasn't feeling well. She's been feeling off all week. She decided to cancel her afternoon appointments and returned home to rest. When she pulled up to the house, she saw Dickie's car in the driveway, along with another car that she immediately recognized as belonging to Kristen. She took out her phone and started to take a video. They watch as she pointed her phone at the cars, then proceed to quietly enter the house. Ten minutes later, Kristen left the house half-dressed, and Dickie ran storming out after Lisa started throwing his clothes out of their bedroom window.

With everything that went down, Dickie needs a place to stay. Lisa locked him out of the house and only gave him the key to his car. Now, we need to find a place for him to live. We also need to convince him to let Lisa stay in the house for Layla's sake. Cal stated that Lisa caught everything on tape. I am so proud of her for having the foresight to record what she was about to witness.

Now, I call our lawyer, who is helping Lisa with her divorce. Cal informed me that he already had Lisa send him a copy of the video, and he also took her phone into evidence. He gave her another phone, having the same phone number assigned to it. Lisa is grateful for our help and is also appreciative that Dickie won't be able to delete the video. I'm optimistic that this means that Lester and Lisa will finally be able to see where a relationship between them will go. My cousin deserves to be happy; he deserves to have what Stephanie and I have. Not to mention, Layla deserves to have Les as her father. He is a good man, and I know he will spoil his daughter like I spoil Julie. Julie having a cousin who is so close to her, would be helpful as well.

I get back to work when there's a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb, Sir," Victor said.

"Not a problem. What's up?"

"May I sit? It's personal, not work-related."

I nod my head as Victor sits across from me. I lean back, waiting for him to start to talk. Finally, he begins.

"Valerie is pregnant, the baby is mine, and I don't know what to do."

Shit. I can see significant headaches forthcoming. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I know I really like Val, I may even love her, but we weren't at that stage of our relationship yet. I mean, I haven't met her daughters, Angie and Mary Alice, and I haven't even met her parents. She's hiding me from her family and community, so it's hard for me to commit to her."

I sigh. I understand where Victor is coming from. I just don't like sharing personal information with my men, but since he will probably be my brother-in-law, I guess I have to share a little.

"It's hard to explain the Burg. They are an entity, unlike any other that I know. When Stephanie first arrived in Miami, she was trying to escape the Burg. She managed to do so, thanks to my Abuela. Our attraction was instant. Her mother didn't approve of me, simply because I was Cuban. It didn't matter that I treated her daughter with respect, or that Stephanie loved me. Then, when Val got married, she put Steph alone with Joe Morelli, who spent the time trying to get under Steph's skirt. Every time he was near her, he'd touch her bottom or her inappropriately, and her parents looked on with approval because he's from the Burg. It's disgusting. I think that the reason why Val is keeping you away from her parents is that Val's afraid of them scaring you off. I believe that was their goal with Stephanie.

"As for her children, I understand that as well. While you haven't declared a formal commitment, I respect her desire to shelter her daughters from getting attached to another "father figure" who may walk away. I know it's hard on you, but Val is trying to protect her girls. The question is, what are you going to do about your relationship with Val? Are you going to take responsibility for your child? Are you going to take responsibility for its mother? Or are you going to be an ass and walk away?"

I watch as Victor contemplates what I told him. I can see the moment he makes up his mind.

"I want this child. I want to be an active part of their life, to watch them grow, to be their daddy. I think I'm going to ask Valerie to marry me."

"That sounds like a great idea. However, if Val wasn't pregnant, is that something you were considering doing down the line? If you had no intention of marrying Val before today, then you need to think this through. While getting married for the sake of a child is noble, it can be disastrous for that child if you and Val can't get along."

"It is something I was considering already. I was waiting on Val to incorporate me more into her life. I purchased the ring a month ago."

"Good luck, then. And Victor, just because you might become my brother-in-law, don't expect any special treatment."

"Yes, Sir, and thank you," Victor said as he started to rise. "Sir, I spoke to someone who has some interesting information on one Joseph Morelli. He'd like to share it with us. I'm not sure what his motive is, but he is in Vito Grizoli's inner circle. I believe that what he has is legit."

"Do you have his name?"

"Yes."

"Give his name to Hector. Cal will let you know how to proceed before you leave work today. Thank you."

Victor understood that he was dismissed and left my office. This is going to be interesting. I wonder if the Plum's hatred for Rangeman will extend to Valerie's mate. They are a screwed up enough family that I could see them accepting Victor for a son-in-law while not accepting me. Then again, they could cut Valerie out of their lives, though I'm not sure Ellen would ever give up her granddaughters.

I guess I'll inform Steph tonight when I talk to her. I know after long days in Washington DC, everyone needs a little levity. However, if her parents accept Victor, I'm not sure how that is going to affect Steph's self-confidence and her new blossoming relationship with Valerie. I would hate to see it derailed. It would lead to a whole shitload of problems since Victor does work for our company. Anyway, it's unproductive to worry about that now. Since I'm not getting any work done, I guess I'll go take the dogs for a quick walk. Some fresh air should help to get me back focused before Julie comes home in two hours.


	97. Chapter 97

**Lisa (Sydney's) POV**

"Bye, Sydney. Thanks for all your help today. We couldn't have run the bake sale with you."

"You're welcome, Ginny. Let me know if you need me for anything else." I just finished helping at Layla's school. They were having a bake sale to raise money for the sixth grade trip to Philadelphia. Each year, the PTA sponsors the buses and a t-shirt for all the kids. This is our eighth and final bake sale, and thankfully, we made more than enough money to cover the costs.

I arrived at school at eight to help set up. Stephanie was supposed to help as well, but she got called away for business. Mary Lou stepped in to take her place. I'm glad that both Mary Lou and Steph are part of the PTA because they make it so much more fun. Some of the mothers are a little snobbish, which isn't surprising since it is a private school.

This afternoon I'm supposed to help at the women's shelter down on Stark Street, but I don't feel great. I felt a little under the weather this morning when I woke up. I either have a spring cold or my allegories are acting up. I try to remember, and I don't believe I've taken my allergy pills in a few days. Shit. I also feel a headache coming on. I'm in no condition to go to the shelter. I call Lula, who is the community liaison. She was a former prostitute who managed to get off the streets after a John almost beat her to death. Since then, she works as a salon nail technician Thursday through Sunday and spends Monday through Wednesday volunteering. Lula coordinates the volunteers with Monique Johnson. While I often question her fashion sense, since her clothes are about six sizes too small for her and made up of the most outrageous colors, she does do a great job on nails.

After getting off the phone with Lula, I decide to stop at the local diner for a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee. I get chicken and rice soup. This diner makes it to perfection, and I start to feel a little better after eating it. Once I pay my bill, I decide to head home for a quick nap before Layla gets back. If Stephanie were around, I would call her, asking for her to take Layla for a few hours after school, but since she isn't, I don't want to bother Carlos. Oh well.

I drive home, trying to figure out if I have any leftovers that I could heat up for dinner tonight, not even paying attention to the time. When I turn down my block, I notice a car in our driveway. Hmm. Maybe Dickie is having a meeting. As I get closer, I recognize the vehicle as belonging to my former colleague, Kristen, who recently moved to the area. What's she doing here in the middle of the afternoon, and why is Dickie home?

I decided to park two houses away because I suddenly feel like I have a rock in my stomach that has nothing to do with cold or whatever I have. Could this be the opportunity that I have been waiting for? Could Dickie be screwing around with my friend, in our home? I decide to take out my cellphone, making sure the video is on. When I reach the driveway, I take a video of Kristen's car and Dickie's sitting in the driveway. I then head to the front door, which I find is unlocked. I slowly open the door, grateful that I sprayed the hinges down with WD-40 two days ago when I noticed them creaking. I hear sounds coming from someplace inside, sounds of moaning, panting, and skin slapping against skin. I try to keep the contents of my stomach where they are. I proceed through the hallway, checking our living room and Dickie's office first, finding both places empty. However, as I head toward the back of the house, the noises are getting louder. When I reach the dining room, I almost drop the phone as I find Kristen leaning on the dining room table while Dicking is fucking her in the ass. He's pulling her hair, almost as if he's riding a horse. There is not enough bleach in the world to clean my brain. I keep recording, keeping my presence a secret while I wait for them to finish. When Dickie does, I clear my throat.

"Ahem."

Dickie whirls around so fast that he almost falls because his pants are down around his ankles. Kristen turns, seeing me standing here and visibly pales.

"It's not what you think." Dickie manages to stammer.

"Not what I think? How can it not be what I think when I saw your dick inside Kristen? How long have you two been together behind my back?"

"Listen, Sydney, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just, well, Dickie is a handsome man, and he made me feel beautiful and sexy."

"Well, Kristen, you can have him. I want a divorce."

"You will not divorce me. No one divorces an Orr."

"I guess then you'll be the first one in your family to have that honor."

"You'll get nothing, I'll take you for everything. You won't even have Layla when I get done with you."

I grab his wallet and briefcase, running to our bedroom as Dickie finally decides to pull up his pants. Kristen is quickly pulling on her dress. Neither of them realized I had their coupling on video. I lock our bedroom door before I start to throw Dickie's clothes out the window, along with his wallet and briefcase, keeping his house keys with me. Fortunately, as the bag when flying, it opened up, and a few papers flew out. Kristen stumbles out the front door ahead of Dickie, who is furious that I would dare to throw his stuff outside. While he's busy trying to gather his clothes and papers, I run back downstairs, locking the door and setting the alarm. Then I run upstairs again to throw Dickie his car keys. Dickie started to yell and scream so loudly that the neighbors came out of their houses and started to record his rant. I saw his Rangeman bodyguards approach, trying half-heartedly, to defuse the situation.

I see a second Rangeman SUV pull up before Ram convinces Dickie to leave the house. Dickie gets in his car, peeling away as one Rangeman team follows him. Kristen managed to leave a few minutes before Dickie. Now, I see Cal come to the main entrance. I go downstairs to let him in.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Orr? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. However, I could use your help to keep Dickie away from here, for Layla's sake. I don't want her routine to be upset."

"I can do that. What happened?"

"Well, I came in and found my husband boinking my friend."

"Did you happen to record it?"

"Yes, on my phone."

"May I see it?"

I hand my phone to Cal. He looks at the video, with a slight smile on his face. "This is perfect. I'm going to e-mail it to Rangeman so that it's on the secure server and can't be deleted. Then, I'm going to take your phone in for evidence. I don't want Dickie to realize that you recorded this and try to break the phone or erase it. I'll give you another phone with the same number to use."

"Do you think that's really necessary?"

"Mrs. Orr, do you want to divorce your husband?"

"Yes."

"Then, this is necessary. Look, Ranger informed me of your situation. We all want to help you out and were trying to figure out how to get you home. It wasn't until this week that Dickie let us know about his side action. We guessed that he was involved with someone but had no proof until the other day."

"Thank you. I need to call my lawyer. Carlos gave me the number for a lawyer named Mark Ezdrin."

"I can contact him for you. If you would like, I can have someone stay with you overnight, to make sure Dickie doesn't try to hassle you or Layla. I can also have someone accompany you to pick up Layla at school. However, the first thing we need to do is change the code for the house alarm."

"That would be great. Do you think Jeanne Ellen or Samantha is available?"

"One of them should be. I'll call Ranger and find out." Cal says as he goes to step outside. "Mrs. Orr, you're doing the right thing. No one deserves to be cheated on by their spouse."

Once I'm alone, I allow myself to cry. Ninety minutes later, I have pulled myself together, freshened up my face, and was ready to get my daughter from school. I opened my door to find Sam and Carlos standing on my porch.

"Sydney, are you okay?" Carlos asks. Holding his arms out for a hug. I fall into his embrace, finally feeling brave and confident. When I step back, I respond.

"Now, I am. Thank you for everything you have done."

"You know you are practically family, Sydney."

"Are you going with me to get Layla?"

"Yes. I'm picking up Julie and thought that having me there will help to ensure that Dickie doesn't try to hassle you at the school. Sam will ride home with you, staying the night and will accompany you to drop off Julie. Jeanne Ellen will work with you tomorrow during the day. Bobby will be your chauffer tomorrow, while tonight you'll have Sean. Before you protest, I protect my family. If Lester were here, he'd do the same thing."

I am overwhelmed with Carlos's generosity and his genuine care and concern. We drive together in two cars, me with Carlos in his Cayenne, while Sam, Bobby, and Ram follow us.

"Sydney, we should arrive at the school about ten minutes before the end of the day. The lawyer faxed papers over to me, granting you temporary full custody, since Dickie isn't Layla's biological father, as you requested when you met a few months ago. You need to bring them into school, so Dickie can't take Layla out. It will also prevent her teacher from releasing her to him. He hasn't fired us yet, so we can continue to monitor his movement to keep him away from Layla. If he does fire us, I will assign an additional man to the school to be Layla's bodyguard. Julie already has two. Between the three of them, no one will take Layla. If you have your in-laws as emergency contacts, you need to change that too. Put me down, along with Steph, Lester, Sam, and Jeanne Ellen."

"You really think that's necessary?"

"Yes. Right now, Dickie is licking his wounds. He's getting ready to regroup. Once your husband gets a copy of the temporary custody order, he's going to go ballistic. When the Mayor finds out, he's going to be pushing Dickie to get Layla to have you reconcile with Dickie to save his political career. Mayor Orr has a trip planned overseas in a couple of weeks. It would be the perfect opportunity to have Layla disappear. I don't think he would hurt her but keeping her away from you would be the only chance he'd have to make you toe the line."

Shit. This is going to be messy and complicated. "Okay. I will do what you advise. Should I go away for a few days with Layla?"

"No, that won't be a good idea. However, when Stephanie returns, I'm sure we can set up a little trip to our house on the shore. It will be a mini-vacation, in-state, with friends. If you leave New Jersey, he could attempt to bring you up on kidnapping charges."

"I understand. This is going to be ugly, right."

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry, we have your back."

When we arrive at the school, Carlos asks me to stay in the car until he opens the door. I see him scanning the area for anyone who shouldn't be here. He escorts me into the building, and then into the main office, handing me the appropriate paperwork beforehand. I take care of updating Layla's files, then we return outside to collect our children. When Layla and Julie are released a few minutes later, Carlos quickly escorts us to my car, where Sam and Bobby are keeping up their surveillance. At the same time, Ram buckles Julie into her car seat in Carlos's car. Once Layla is safely in, Sam sits next to her, and I sit in the front, with Bobby driving. We pull out first, making it home without any drama. What have I gotten myself into?


	98. Chapter 98

**Lester's POV**

It took us four days to get a plan of action for dealing with Mayor Richard Orr and his cronies. Three days too long if you ask me. In that time, Sydney caught Dickie with his pants down, and I am hoping to lay legal claim to my daughter. Carlos has scheduled a week-long getaway to Point Pleasant starting once Stephanie and I return to Trenton. Sydney and Layla will accompany us to get them away from Dickie for a few days.

On Wednesday, when everything went down, Dickie was nowhere to be found. However, by 0900 Thursday, he was a man on a mission to destroy Sydney. Sydney managed to move quickly to get a temporary custody order against Dickie, one where he doesn't even have visitation rights to Layla. Thursday evening, his parents arrived at the house to see Layla. They were turned away by our Rangeman guards. The Orrs were livid. Mayor Orr thought that we were ignorant of family law, in particular, the section that states that grandparents have no legal rights to their grandchildren in the case of a divorce. To add fuel to the fire, Sydney also petitioned the court to have Layla's birth certificate changed to list me as her father instead of Dickie. However, Dickie is still clueless to the fact that Sydney recorded his tryst.

As I'm driving north to Trenton, my mind keeps drifting to what life could be like with Sydney as my wife. I know that I love her, and I'm reasonably sure that I'm _in love_ with her, I only hope that she feels the same way. I know I screwed up royally back in the day. I can only pray that Sydney will find it in her heart to forgive me and give me a second chance. What I am most excited about, though, is developing a father-daughter relationship with Layla. As much as I bust Carlos's balls about being entirely at Julie's mercy, and I can see myself acting the same way with Layla. I never understood the phrase "daddy's little girl" until I discovered that I had my own little girl.

Stephanie fell asleep after an hour. Her team was working eighteen plus hours a day to get everything aligned so we could lay the trap for Orr Senior. She would arrive back in our suite, promptly falling asleep withing twenty minutes. Then, she'd wake up after only four hours of sleep so she could exercise before having breakfast and showering. When she's sitting behind a desk all day, her muscles tend to ache, so she has learned to incorporate exercise into these days. Therefore, she is exhausted. Carlos is used to this, and he'll be waiting for us in the garage to carry Steph up to the penthouse. I texted him right before we left at 1900 from the parking lot of Friday's where we went to eat. He texted back that Julie and CJ will be sleeping in Ella's apartment tonight, so Steph can rest. Tomorrow, we'll head to the shore at 1300.

Part of me would like to leave earlier, but I know that Steph needs the morning to spend with her family. She can handle being away from Carlos, but being away from Julie and CJ is tough for her. I know that all I want to do is head to Sydney's house, but I know that isn't wise. I can't let it appear as though we were having an affair. Even though we both know that we didn't cross the line, I wouldn't put it past Dickie to make it seem like Sydney was in the wrong. As it is, I'm not a hundred percent sure I should be going to Point Pleasant, but Carlos assured me that by Monday, no one would question why I was there. I guess I should just trust him since he has never let me down before.

It took us a little over three hours to get home, thanks to traffic in the D. C. metro area and road construction in Maryland. Stephanie hasn't stirred. I actually pulled over forty-five minutes ago to make sure she was breathing because she's so still. It's always disconcerting to see Stephanie inanimate. I finally see the Rangeman building coming into focus, watching the garage door open as I pull up to it. Before I can even park in my spot, Carlos is there, waiting for his wife.

"She hasn't moved in about two hours. They really worked them to the bone. It wasn't fair, but I know her entire team was anxious to get home, so they opted for long hours and few days. She averaged about four hours of sleep a night."

Carlos opened the door, lifting Stephanie out of the car gently. She didn't even twitch a muscle. I grabbed our duffles, following Carlos to the elevator.

"I hate when she runs herself down. I'm sure she wasn't eating well."

"No, donuts for breakfast, burger, and fries for dinner, pizza, or a hero for lunch. However, she did exercise each morning for an hour."

"That's something. It's amazing that after all of these years of healthy eating that Stephanie still resorts to her poor pre-Miami eating habits when she's stressed. I'm glad that she doesn't have to go away often, especially with her increased risk of developing diabetes."

"Carlos, she doesn't eat like that often. Besides, Stephanie is in excellent physical condition."

"You're right, I still worry, though."

"I understand." The elevator doors open on the seventh floor, and Carlos has his door open in seconds. I put the duffle bag down under the table against the wall where Carlos places his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow, _primo_."

"See you tomorrow. Thank you, Les."

"It's nothing."

I let myself out of Carlos' apartment, walking down the hall to my apartment. I let myself in, dumping my dirty clothes in my hamper, stowing my weapons in the safe, and then take a shower. I hate showers in hotels. No matter how fancy the hotel, the showers suck. It's nice to be able to allow the water to flow down my body, beating some of the tension out of my shoulders. I stay in a little longer than usual to allow the water to work out the knots, then I get out. I dry myself off and climb into bed, underneath the fabulous sheets that Ella manages to find. Not sharing a suite with Stephanie means I can, once again, sleep in the nude.

Within minutes, I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up at 0700, later than usual, but not surprising considering the events of the last week. For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful. I decide to head down to the gym to get in a good workout, not knowing what we'll be doing at the shore. I pull on my gym shorts and a tank top, pulling on my socks and sneakers. Once ready, I head down the stairs.

When I arrive, I'm greeted warmly, many of the men not realizing I returned last night—a few look at me strangely since I'm never starting my workout this late. On most days, I'm done and showered by this time. I head over to the mats, stretching before I start my formal workout. Once limber, I move to the treadmill. I prefer running outside, but running in Trenton sucks. There's too much pollution, too many cars, and not a decent running trail within a ten-minute drive. I miss Miami. Running on the beach was always cathartic. When I finish my ten miles, I head to the weight machines to work my upper body. As I get settled at my first machine, Ranger enters, looking worried. He walks over to me, spotting me as I move to the bench press.

"How's Beautiful?"

"She's sleeping again."

Shit man. I know what that means. That means that he was up a couple of hours ago and got some action with Stephanie. Bastard. "You didn't keep her up all night, did you? She needed her rest."

"No, _hermano_, she woke me up about 0500."

"Are we still on schedule to leave at 1300?"

"Yes, I'll wake Steph up when I'm done down here. I already packed CJ's diaper bag, so aside from bringing the bottle of formula, we should be ready to go. We have clothes there for Stephanie and me, and for Julie, too. Cal will drive Sydney and Layla."

I start to protest, but Ranger stops me. "Les, Sydney hired us for her personal protection. She's scared of Dickie. Let Cal do it. It's his job. Sam is with her right now as well."

I let my protest die in my throat, knowing that Ranger is right. "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Les, I understand how you feel, but the worst thing you could do right now is to be too close to Sydney. Since she has formally claimed that Layla is not Dickie's biological daughter, a paternity test will be ordered. Since she is saying you are the father, both you and Dickie will need to submit samples. Wait until you are asked to submit a DNA sample. Then, if you reach out to Sydney, it will look better."

"Okay. Are you here to work out or gab like a chick?"

"Are you up for a little hand-to-hand?"

"Of course."

I finish off my workout while Ranger stretches and completes a quick five miles on the treadmill. When he comes off, he moves over to the benches by the mats to remove his shoes and socks. I walk over and sit next to him, doing the same. Leo is finished with his workout, volunteering to be the ref. Even though it is a friendly match, we always have someone watching in case one of us gets an unintended hit in.

Ranger and I walk onto the mats, bowing to each other before we start to circle, looking for a moment to attack. We've been partaking in matches like these since we discovered martial arts in Miami. We are well-matched, knowing each other almost as well as we know ourselves. That said, our matches are epic.

An hour and many new bruises later, we are done. Stephanie came down, looking for Ranger, giving me an opening to get Ranger down. It was his third takedown, to my two, so I won. Yes, I know it was dirty of me, but he should be more aware of his surroundings.

"Babe."

"Sorry, Carlos, but you should pay more attention to your opponent." She responds, giggling. She's wearing a Rangeman tee and her cargoes, clearly not coming down for a workout. "Ella's bringing up Julie and CJ in twenty minutes along with breakfast. I figured you want to be there with us."

She extends her hand, helping Ranger to his feet. He doesn't need the help but allows her to help him anyway. She notices a small cut under Ranger's right eye, her eyes turning dark as she whips around to face me.

"Lester Santos, you know you're not supposed to aim for the face."

"Sorry," I replied, not meaning it. It's not my fault Ranger ducked when I swung out in an attempt to get my knees out from under me. She starts to walk towards the exit. As she passes me, she sweeps my legs out, and I'm on my back, looking up at her.

"That was for the cheap shot," Steph stated, before leaving with Ranger. Remind me never to get her angry. The guys are going to give me hell, but since it was Steph, I'll take it stoically. She can get the drop on any of the guys here and likes to remind them by taking down the Core Team when we least expect it. Since she hasn't gotten back to her full workout yet after having CJ, it's her subtle way of reminding the men that she's a force to be reckoned with.

I get back up and head up to my apartment, opting to take the stairs to show the men that I'm not hurt, even though my muscles are screaming. I get to my door, letting myself in. I strip on the way to the bathroom, enjoying my shower once again. Within five minutes, I'm done, donning cargoes, Rangeman t-shirt, and my cat boots. I head to my office to catch up on whatever paperwork piled up in my absence.

At 1130, I grab a quick bite to eat from the breakroom, enjoying the sandwiches that Ella left for us. When Stephanie and Ranger approached her about becoming their nanny again, she jumped at that opportunity. They started the hunt for her replacement but haven't gotten someone yet. She has an interested friend, but she won't be able to interview for another week and can't start until July. She teaches culinary science in a high school in New York and will be retiring in June. She loves teaching the students to cook, but the commute to work is getting to her. She lives in Northern New Jersey and is teaching in Long Island City. She is willing to do the light cleaning that Ella does as well as cook for us. I know that Ranger is optimistic that she'll be able to cook our healthy menu, and possibly even add some new items. Stephanie already ran the background check on her and her husband. They both panned out. Laura is fifty-five, and her husband Sean is fifty-eight. He was a union electrician who retired earlier this year. As such, he can handle the minor repairs to the building that Luis takes care of. It seems like this will be a win-win situation. By 1230, I'm biting at the bit. I can't wait to leave. I can't wait to see Sydney, and of course, my daughter Layla.

I'm looking forward to claiming Layla as my daughter. I'd love for her to meet her cousins and my family. I clean up my desk, making sure to log out of my computer. However, as I'm about to shut down, I notice that the tracker on that fuckface Morelli's car is outside of Shorty's. What is he doing there? That's not the typical hangout for cops. They tend to go to Pino's instead. I decided to pull up our internal monitors at Shorty's.

Shorty's is a pizzeria on the border of the bad part of Trenton and gentrified Trenton. It is one of the last blocks that are safe for anyone to walk down during the day, but at night, you don't want to be there unless you're from the hood. Lorenzo Migliardi, the owner, is from Italy and opened his restaurant thirty years ago, five years after he came to America. He was thirty. He did a stint in the Italian military. Even though he's barely five-six, he's lethal. Hence, the name Shorty's. When we first arrived here, some of the gangs were trying to encroach on this block, using his business as their headquarters. He wanted nothing to do with them. He went to the cops, but they were unable to help him. Hector and Vince happened upon the establishment one day after doing an installation nearby. Shorty saw Hector and his tattoos and was ready to kick them out. When Vince explained who they were and what our company did, he asked if we could secure his place, helping to keep the gangs away. We agreed, and it was the start of our friendship.

Since the place is off the radar for most, we go there often. By Rangeman visiting in droves, it keeps the gangs away, because none of them want to mess with us. Anyway, that's why we have cameras and mics inside, always ready to catch something. I turn up the volume and switch camera views until I find Morelli, sitting at a table with none other than Vito Grizoli and another man, who I think is part of a family in Philly. I call Shorty's ordering pizza for the guys here. I want a chance to talk to him. By ordering pizza, Joe and his guests won't suspect anyone knows they're there. I hit record as I call.

"Shorty's Pizza."

"It's Lester from Rangeman. You need to adjust the mic and camera near the table in the back. I need information on them. Also, please make six pizzas, one extra cheese, two pepperoni, two sausages, and one veggie. One of the guys will pick them up. Charge it to our corporate account."

"Gotcha. That's the usual. You no get in two weeks. Make sure to say hi to the Misses for me."

I know that Shorty is telling me that they meet there regularly, but not in the last two weeks. He also tells me that Terry is sometimes there.

"Thanks, Shorty. I'll send Luis."

"Ciao." He said before hanging up. Within thirty seconds, the camera is adjusted. Once that task is done, he starts making our pizzas. I call the control room, letting them know to send someone to pick up the pies in twenty minutes. The conversation with Morelli and his companions is benign, and I hope we can catch something incriminating. So far, Morelli has been good at covering his tracks. Just as the conversation is starting to get interesting, my door flies open, and three blurs come rushing in.

"Uncle Lester, come on! It's time to go to the beach. Vamanos, Tio." Julie says as she starts to pull me up from my chair, with Duke and Duchess barking as well.

"Alright, munchkin. Let me shut down my computer."

"Hurry up. I'm waiting." She stands, hands on her hip, tapping her foot. I can't help but laugh because that stance is so reminiscent of Stephanie. I quickly comply, not wanting to make Julie angry. Once I'm sure everything in and on my desk is secure, we leave my office, the dogs bounding in front and Julie pulling on my arm.

Julie calls the elevator, and I patiently wait with her. When the dogs, Julie, and I are in the car, I start it down to the garage. When the doors open, Julie announces, "I got Tio Lester. He was in his office. I make him come with me. We ready to go."

Ranger shakes his head, and Steph tries to stifle her laugh. I see CJ is already in his car seat, with the back of the Cayenne open to allow Duke and Duchess to get into their crates. Ranger whistles and the dogs hop up into the trunk, to their carriers, then lie down. Ranger closes both doors, making sure the cages are secured to the cargo area. Julie climbs into her booster seat, promptly buckling herself in. I go to my BMW X5M SUV. Its color is called carbon black metallic, which sort of looks like a dark grayish silver. Since I drive black cars for work, I wanted something I could substitute if I were going out straight from a job that would appear to be a fleet vehicle but would be different just the same. I was going to get a red car, but that would stand out too much, and I don't want to stand out.

Once I'm in my car, along with Ranger and Steph, we head out of the garage to Point Pleasant for the next four days. It's a much-needed break for all of us, and a chance for Sydney and me to have a discussion on where we see our relationship headed. I send up a little prayer that she's on the same page as me.


	99. Chapter 99

**Mayor Orr's POV**

I still can't believe my stupid, idiotic son got caught in the act by Lisa. His future is over. Everything I have worked hard to set up for him was for naught. Lisa isn't toeing the line; she's not letting us sweep this under the rug. Instead, she's fighting tooth and nail, to destroy Dickie, to get alimony, and to remove my son's name from Layla's birth certificate. I was a fool to believe my son when he told me that Lisa didn't know about his vasectomy. She apparently has known about it for quite some time. She also realized that Lester Santos is most likely Layla's father.

Two weeks ago, Dickie was ordered to provide a DNA sample to prove his paternity of Layla. We haven't received the official results yet, but I know it will be revealed that Lester is Layla's father. My wife is beside herself. She is distraught at the idea of losing her granddaughter. While I do love Layla, if that brat isn't my flesh, then I don't need her. However, Layla is the center of Delia's world. And again, because I listened to my jackass son and went to Lisa to try and see Layla, she has a restraining order against us and Dickie. I am not a lawyer. Instead, I was a businessman and an economist. I studied international policy. It was that background that got me my start in politics as an ambassador. I was not aware that grandparents have no legal right to see grandkids in the event of a divorce or death of a parent. It is up to the custodial parent or guardians to allow us to see our granddaughter. Dickie should have known that, and we should have handled Lisa better. Now, I have to listen to my wife, Delia, complain that she hasn't been able to see her granddaughter. All I know is that this trip to Monaco is coming at the perfect time.

Thanks to my connections from when I was stationed here, I was able to get a Diamond Suite at the Hotel de Paris Monte-Carlo for $800 per night. This room is almost $2000 a night, which means Delia will be happy. There are indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a casino, spa, everything she could want to be pampered. Even better, there is a balcony that faces the Mediterranean Sea. Since she'll be occupied, I'll be able to slip out on our third day there to make the payoff. Lester Santos had proven to be a pain in my ass, even before Dickie's indiscretions became known. A few months ago, after talking to a good friend of mine, who is a congressman from Ohio, I discovered that Santos still completes black op missions. These missions are often dangerous, with a high probability of death for the team. Using his position, he was able to get Lester's team called up to a mission in the Middle East. Someone from my past, who was involved in some nefarious circles, agreed to take out Santos. Since I was coming here to Monaco, we decided it would be an excellent time to meet up for the initial payment and the dossier on Santos.

My contact, Mahad Ali, who lived in a village taken over by radical Islamist in Turkey, had his family killed by Santos' team when they went in to take out the leaders of the cell. They were collateral damage. Since then, Ali has turned to the terrorist group and is now looking to rise in the ranks. He believes that taking out Santos will help his position within the group. I am more than happy to oblige him. Mahad visits Monte Carlo at least once a month, spending time in the casinos while meeting with financial backers. It is easy for money to be exchanged in a country and city where large amounts of cash are often taken out only to be lost in the casinos. It's an effective way to wash money.

I was thoroughly pissed when I learned that Lisa went to Point Pleasant with the Manosos and Santos. The fact that she and my son were only separated about a week made it worse. Dickie was salivating, thinking he could use that time she was with Santos and the Manosos as proof of Lisa having an extramarital affair. But then we found out that three other couples also joined them at the shore; apparently, they were all friends growing up in Miami. One pair was Lisa's sister and brother-in-law. We were also unable to link Lisa and Lester together alone at any time. Whenever they were outside, they were always with others. There was stolen kiss, hugs, or touches other than what each other were sharing with the other men and women there, though I don't doubt that once they were encased in that house, things were different. I have a high PI that works for me, and he wasn't able to get any dirt.

Today is the prewedding festivities, which include an early dinner and after-dinner drinks. I need to start getting ready in about a half-hour. Tomorrow is the wedding, so I will be busy most of the day, but I should be able to sneak off to the casino for an hour or two. Sunday, recovery day, is the meet. I made sure to schedule a spa day for the missus, that will keep her out of my hair, and will ensure she has no idea what I'm up to.

* * *

_Two days later_

The wedding was a beautiful affair, where Delia felt like a queen for the day. After dancing and drinking last night, she needs today in the spa for her recovery. Tomorrow, we plan on visiting a few sites along with the French Rivera, maybe even a beach or two. Then, we'll spend a day in the casinos before heading home. Once I escort Delia to the spa, I make my way to the rendezvous point, a beach about five blocks from the hotel.

I'm feeling a little uneasy about this meeting. Since I arrived here, I have felt as if someone has been watching me. However, whenever I look around, I don't see anyone out of the ordinary, nor anyone who doesn't seem to belong. Still, I can't shake the feeling. I decided to take a circumventive route to the meeting location, hoping that if anyone is trailing me, I will lose them in the labyrinths of streets. I pause in front of a few storefronts, pretending to look at the merchandise when all I'm really doing is trying to see if I'm being tailed.

I finally arrive at our predetermined location ten minutes early. I sit on a bench, watching the ebb and flow of the waves with my Ray-Bans on. I observe Ali approaching. I wait for him to sit next to me, a cup of coffee, or some other beverage in his hand. To anyone surveilling us, we look like two men sitting next to each other on a bench, looking at the water. They wouldn't know that we are planning the assassination of a government operative.

Ali looks a little heavier than I last remember him but considering that we last saw each other ten years ago, I'm sure I changed a well.

"Do you have the codes?"

"Yes, in the cup. Also, in the cup are a picture of the target and where Santos will be in three days. It is the extraction point. That is the best time to take him out. As a unit leader, he will be the last to board the helicopter. When his men are on, his guard will be down, and you'll be able to wipe him out."

"How solid is your information?"

"Ironclad." Ali nods. I pick up his cup, which was next to mine when I get up to return to my hotel. I take about five steps towards the street when I'm surrounded by Monaco police and none other than Lester Santos. The man who I thought was Mahad Ali is opening up the cup, picking up the paper with the account information and the dossier on Santos. Fuck! How did they find out?

I barely have time to react or think when I'm being ushered into the back of an SUV, and we're racing towards a military base in France. Shit! What about Delia? She's going to be looking for me. I am so in the dog house. I ask one of my captors, and he informs me that they will inform Delia about my actions. Someone from the American Embassy will accompany her home to New Jersey.

Right now, I'm wondering if they also know that Congressman Levine is involved as well. We arrive on the base, where a helicopter is waiting for me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand to be told.

"To a secure location within the States." I continue to try to get more information, but it's radio silence. What have I done? Why me?

* * *

**Delia's POV**

This trip has been a Godsent. The last week was one of the most stressful weeks I've ever had to endure. I can't believe my son was stepping out on his wife. I thought I taught him better than that! My husband, on the other hand, didn't seem to be surprised. I wonder, does he have a mistress? I think I'm going to need to take a hard look at my life when we return to Trenton. I also need a way to convince Lisa to let me see Layla. Even though she may not be my biological granddaughter, I love her as though she is. I don't want to lose my relationship with her.

While I had a good time during the last two days at the wedding festivities, I'm glad that I have a day for myself today. I love the spa, and unfortunately, Trenton doesn't have one that is as extravagant as this one. I'm starting my day with a full-body mud wrap, followed by a facial, full-body Swedish massage, manicure and pedicure, and finally hair and makeup. Richard promised me a night on the town. Tomorrow, we'll go sightseeing before spending our last day at the casino.

After seven hours of pampering, I reluctantly leave the spa, heading back to our luxurious suite. I still can't believe the view we have of the Mediterranean Sea. When I arrive at our suite, I see someone in a uniform waiting at the door. Oh, my God! Was Richard in an accident?

"Mrs. Orr?"

"Yes. Is my husband okay, is Richard hurt?"

"No, ma'am, he's not, but I'd rather not have this conversation in the hallway of a hotel."

"Who are you?"

"My name is General Kasey, Us Army." He shows me his identification. Standing on either side of him are local police, in uniform. Once I open the door, the two local cops, one man and one woman, follow me into the room along with General Kasey. I walk to the couches, sitting on the one with my back facing the bedroom. The General sits next to me, the other two cops sit across from me.

"Mrs. Orr, I'm here to inform you that your husband, Richard Orr, Sr., has been detained by the US government. The charges are extensive, so he will be unable to accompany you back to the states. I will have someone remain with you for the duration of your vacation if you so choose, or you can fly back now."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. My husband, arrested? It doesn't make any sense to me. "General, there must be some mistake. My husband is the Mayor of Trenton, he works to make life better, works to enforce the laws, not to break them. What you're saying cannot be true."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Orr, but it is true. What would you like?"

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Ma'am, pack your belongings. When you are ready to leave, I'll escort you to the airport, where we will fly out immediately. Take your time; there's no rush."


	100. Chapter 100

**Stephanie's POV—June 2012**

The last month has been a whirlwind of action. I was a nervous wreck when Lester and his team went to Monaco Memorial Day weekend. Even though I knew the intel was superb, I couldn't help but worry that we missed something. The guys were there early enough to apprehend Mahad Ali before Mayor Orr even landed. From his interrogation, they got the information they needed to finally put the nail in the Mayor's coffin. The General contacted me on Memorial Day itself, asking if Ranger knew someone who could play Ali. He immediately thought of one of the men who were on his team these last three years, Lt. Shadimosser. Shadi, as everyone called him, is a Persian Jew. He was born in Iran, speaks fluent Arabic and Farsi, and resembled Mahad Ali, enough that it would fool the mayor, who hasn't seen him in years.

After Shadi was briefed, he agreed to fly to Europe to help ensnare Mayor Orr in our web. Fortunately, Mayor Orr got stuck and is now behind bars. The charges against him are numerous, with enough evidence to keep him locked up for the rest of his natural life. It couldn't have happened to a better person.

Trenton, in the meantime, was left in a state of shock and dismay. Richard Orr, Mayor, father, son, soccer coach, and successful businessman conspired to have someone killed? How could that be? When that was added to what the Burg learned about his son's extramarital affairs, you can say they fell and fell hard. Delia Orr was livid. She couldn't believe that her husband was such a rotten human being, and she ended up disowning Dickie. How a man could betray his wife in so many ways, Delia couldn't understand. She called Sydney for a coffee date two weeks after the Mayor's arrest. During their conversation, Delia informed Sydney that she was unaware that her son destroyed any chance he had a being a father. Delia also stated that she tried to raise her son to be an honorable and reputable man, but those lessons didn't stick. Then, she apologized for not teaching her son better, and for turning a blind eye when she saw her husband encouraging his son to conquer as many women as possible during Dickie's college years. The real reason for the meeting, though, was to try to convince Sydney to let her be a part of Layla's life. Even though her husband and son were assholes, she didn't want to lose her granddaughter.

Since Delia filed for divorce a week prior, Sydney believed her and agreed to allow Layla to continue to see her "Grandma" Orr. The women of the Burg, namely the queens, turned on Delia for abandoning her husband and son in their times of need to side with a "harlot" and a "whore" who, along with her baby's daddy, did nothing but make life difficult for the good men and women of the Burg. Delia told them all to stick where the sun doesn't shine. Delia plans to donate what would have been Dickie's inheritance to the Trenton Woman's Shelter and the local YMCA, asking them to develop a program to teach young boys how to properly treat women.

Once Layla's paternity test came back, showing Lester as her father, Sydney sat down and explain to Layla about Lester. Layla took the news better than anyone expected, immediately accepting Lester, saying that from the day they met, she knew he was special to her. Dickie was ready to take Sydney to court to contest the divorce, that is until she showed him her recording of the event of "the day." Once Dickie saw that video, he signed the papers, giving Sydney substantial alimony, and the house. Since his reputation in Trenton has been ruined, he moved to California to attempt to get hired by somebody. Since he went to law school in San Diego, he was licensed to practice law in both New Jersey and California.

Lester and Sydney are taking their relationship slow. Les wants to do right by Sydney, ensuring that when they get married, it will be forever. Due to the way Lester abandoned Sydney that night when Layla was conceived, they both have a lot of issues that they need to work through before they can take the next step. Carlos and I have offered to watch Layla for the weekend so Les and Syd could have some alone time at our house in Point Pleasant. They are taking us up on that offer this coming weekend. I hope when we see them after that weekend, they will be well on their way to a marriage and their forever.

The biggest shock came when I returned to Trenton. Carlos informed me that my sister Val was pregnant and that Victor was the father. About a week ago, Val came to our house, and we spoke for about five hours.

_"So, Val, what is really going on. Why are you here today? You look as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders when you should be jumping for joy at your pregnancy."_

_"Steph, I am happy that I'm pregnant. I'm looking forward to having this baby, though it definitely wasn't planned. Victor is a wonderful man. I do love him, and I want to be his wife. I know I'm sending him mixed messages because I still haven't introduced him to the girls yet, but I don't know how to do this. Mom and Dad still think that I'm dating Sal. I know when I tell them that I've been lying to them, they will explode. I don't know if I can deal with their rejection."_

_"Valerie, I understand how you feel. However, you are thirty-three years old. You can do what you want. You don't need their approval. If they don't want to accept the man who is the father of their grandchild, then that's their loss."_

_"But I need Mom. I need her help. I won't be able to work if she's not there to take care of the baby, and I don't want to lose my job. I like it; it makes me feel important. Don't get me wrong, I love being a mother and taking care of my home, but I'm more than that. I feel more secure knowing that I could take care of my family, on my own, if I needed to. It's also nice to have extra money to take the girls out to amusement parks or on vacation."_

_"You can hire a nanny, you can put the baby in daycare. Millions of women do that. Some companies send people to clean your house for you. If Victor supports you, then you don't need our parents."_

_"Steph, I'm scared. You were always different than me, even growing up. I needed to hear the affirmations of how wonderful I was, how great I was. You didn't seem to need them. I thrived on ratting you out because it made me look better. I learned if I could get Mom's attention off of my bad behavior onto you, then she would let me get away with them. I didn't understand what I was doing until I started seeing a therapist after I moved back home and spoke with grandma. From what grandma told me, I was a horrible sister to you from the start. But, having Mom's approval is so ingrained in my self-worth, that I don't know if I can live without it."_

_I never realized how much damage my sister received at the hands of our parents. I always thought I was the only one who had issues as a result of my upbringing. But hearing Valerie's concerns, I sympathize with her for the first time in my adult life._

_"Listen to me. You have two beautiful daughters. A wonderful, kind, caring man loves you and gave you another child. You love him, and he loves you. What more do you need? One day, our parents will be gone. Do you want to regret that you didn't follow your heart? If you worry about appeasing our parents, you will be miserable. Go with your heart. You'll feel much better once you do. Valerie, before I left for Miami, I was thinking about killing myself. I hated my life. When Joe raped me, and Mom punished me, I felt like I was worthless. I believed that no one would miss me. Then, Tia Celia called, giving me an escape to Miami. I found people who accepted me for me. They valued my individuality. I met Carlos, who, from the start, made me feel safe, beautiful, sexy, and loved." I pause in my recollections, deciding if I should continue. _

_Seeing how Valerie was listening intently, I decided to open up a little further. "On July fourth, I was rushed to the hospital. I had appendicitis, and I needed an appendectomy immediately. However, I also discovered that I was pregnant. As a result of the surgery, I fortunately miscarried. However, if I hadn't gone to Miami, I would have known sooner that I was pregnant. You know how mom always monitored our periods. Once I was two days late, she would have made me take pregnancy tests every day until I got my period. If I were in Trenton, Joe and I would have been forced to get married. I know that if I never left home, I wouldn't be here right now. Instead, my unborn child and I would be buried in the dirt._

_"When I found out, I was devastated, scared, and nervous. Would Tia Celia send me back home? Would Carlos still want to be my boyfriend? Would I finish high school? When I got to talk to Carlos after the surgery, he told me that if I wanted to keep the baby, he'd raise that baby with me. He would take responsibility for us so that I wouldn't be stuck with Joe. Thank God, he didn't have to, because that would have meant that he would sacrifice his dreams for me. Then, mom ambushed me in Miami, demanding that I go home with her. She hit me in the face. Fortunately, Abuela Rosa convinced Mom to let me stay with them._

_"During your wedding, every time I was along with Joe, he tried to force himself on me again. It's why I retreated to Carlos so quickly because I didn't feel safe near Joe. Not to mention, your wedding was the same day as our senior prom. Carlos came with me to Trenton instead of attending his prom. When our parents discovered that Uncle Joe helped me get into West Point, well, they went ballistic."_

_Valerie had tears running down her face. "Mom told me that you jumped Joe in the Tasty Pastry. I wanted to get married in July, but mom insisted that we get married in June. I think she knew that was your prom. When I found out you left my wedding, I was angry at you. Mom said they caught you fooling around with Joe and Stephen. I stupidly believed them. That was why I wanted nothing to do with you. I feel so bad for the way I treated you at Grandpa's wake and funeral."_

_I was shocked at the lies our parents told us, purposely pitting us against each other. It's no wonder we didn't have a close relationship._

_"Stephanie, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay, Valerie. I'm glad Joe did what he did. It was mom punishing me that prompted Tia Celia to ask for my help. She didn't need me, not with Lester, Carlos, and Abuela Rosa there, but she knew I needed out of Trenton. If Joe never raped me, I would never have met Carlos. I wouldn't have Julie or CJ. Everything happens for a reason, Val."_

_"You're right. Thank you for giving me the courage I need to accept Victor's proposal and to stand up to Mom and Dad. I love you, Stephanie."_

Two days ago, Valerie introduced Victor to our parents. That meeting did not go well. Today, Val informed me that she and Victor plan to fly to Vegas to get married, and she asked Carlos and I to watch our nieces, Angie and Mary Alice. We spent the day together last weekend, and I find the girls to be a lot like Valerie and me. Angie is Valerie, and Mary Alice is me. However, both girls got along well with both Julie and Layla. I'm so glad Julie is going to have a chance to know her Plum cousins.

Grandma Mazur, who was at the dinner when Victor was introduced, was utterly appalled at the reaction of her daughter. When Val left, she gave my mother a piece of her mind before storming up to her room. The next day, she moved out, to an assisted living facility, and hasn't spoken to Ellen since then. My mother's perfect little world is crashing down around her. I couldn't be happier.

Thanks to Victor's neighbor, we have the final pieces of evidence that we need to nail Joseph Morelli. The Chief, however, wants to catch him in the act. He wants to bust him doing something while on duty so that it will make it harder for the Burg to stand behind him. Chief Filippelli is aware that if the Burg backs Joe, it will be next to impossible to convict him. I agree. Now, we are working on setting something up so that we can catch him soliciting a prostitute in exchange for not arresting them. That would be the best for everyone. It will also hide our investigation into Joe's relationship with the mafia. We need to keep him in the dark as long as possible. Hopefully, we can wrap this up in a few weeks.

The first anniversary of the Trenton branch is coming up in a few months. Business is going well here, and thankfully, the Core team isn't really needed here anymore. Once we take care of the Joe situation, the Core Team can begin the transfer of the branch to Cal, Woody, and Ram, allowing us to return to Miami. As much as I've enjoyed my time here in Trenton, being able to overcome my insecurities and stand up to my parents, I can't wait to be back home. Yes, Miami is where I feel at home. Since Dickie is not Layla's biological father, he didn't seek visitation or custody. That makes it possible for Sydney to relocated to Florida. I know Les is hoping she'll want to return to Miami. I hope so too. Julie and Layla have gotten so close that I know she'll be heartbroken if her bestie was in New Jersey.


	101. Chapter 101

**Valerie's POV**

"Ella, thank you for agreeing to watch the girls for me. I hate to take you away from Stephanie."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Stephanie and Carlos are fine with CJ and Julie for a night. I adore children. Anytime I get to spend with them is precious. Now, don't you worry about your girls? I'll have them fed, washed, and in bed on time. Now, go upstairs and get ready." She says as she pushes me out of the kitchen. Since Stephanie and I have decided to repair our strained relationship, I have gotten to know Ella, her nanny, housekeeper, and surrogate mom. It didn't take me long to realize how special this woman was. I felt immediately at ease with her and didn't hesitate to take her up on her offer to watch the girls tonight when I introduce Victor to my parents. I have a feeling that this dinner won't go well, and I don't want my daughters to be witnesses to the vile nature of their grandparents.

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom, gathering my dress for tonight, along with my undergarments and stockings. I take my clothes to the bathroom down the hall. I'm renting this townhouse in an up and coming part of Trenton, outside of the Burg. The owners are professors at Princeton. They have received an offer to work at Yale until September, so I sublet it from them. Even though it's a short-term rental, it's what I needed. Now that I'm pregnant, I'm glad it's only for a few months. Victor proposed last Friday, and I accepted. I introduced him to my daughters last weekend. Thankfully, they immediately meshed. Since we will be living together once we're married, we are looking for a house of our own. However, I'm not sure if I want to stay here in Trenton. I finally realized how toxic the Burg is, and I'm not sure I want Angie and Mary Alice to be raised in this hellhole. Victor and I have talked about this. He said that there is a possibility that he could transfer to another Rangeman branch, either Boston or Miami. From living in California, I know that I miss the seasons, so I don't think I want to live in Florida. I'm leaning towards Boston. I think it will also be beneficial for Victor, career-wise, not to work in the same branch as Stephanie and Carlos. I know that once our relationship is revealed, his coworkers will start to wonder if he's getting preferential treatment. I know he doesn't, but not everyone else will.

I take a shower, washing my hair. Once I'm finished, I get out and put on my sensible cotton bikini panties and comfortable maternity bra with lace accents, both nude colored. I pull on my nude-colored pantyhose. I brush my teeth, fix my face, then style my hair. My hair is shoulder-length, in layers. I blow dry my hair with a slight curl at the ends. When I'm done, I know I look good. I put on my pink button-down blouse and beige knee-length skirt before I go to my room to get my matching kitten heels from my closet. I spray my perfume on, then head downstairs. Once there, I place my shoes by the entrance. I head to the kitchen, watching as Angie and Mary Alice are helping Ella by setting the table. I kiss them both good night, and once again, thank Ella for helping me out.

I walk back to the foyer, double-checking my appearance in the mirror. Once I'm satisfied, I slip on my shoes and grab my purse. I decide to change it, so I open the closet, pulling out my small cross-body brown leather Michael Kors purse. I move my wallet, lipstick, compact, and cellphone to the smaller one. I grab my keys as I see Victor's car pull up to the curb. I yell goodbye to everyone, then I head outside, locking the door behind me. Victor meets me halfway down the walk, escorting me to his car after giving me a gentle kiss.

"You look beautiful this evening, Valerie. I love your hair like this."

"Thank you. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to wear my regular clothes. I'm going to need to go shopping soon for maternity clothes."

"Don't you have clothes from your other pregnancies?"

"Yes, but they are mostly lounging clothes, stretchy pants, simple shirts, stuff like that. I don't have any work clothes."

"Okay, darling, why don't I take you shopping tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Val, are you okay?"

"No, I'm nervous about dinner. My parents can be so unreasonable sometimes. I'm not sure how they are going to react. I mean, I believe that they will accept you, but the moment you tell them you work for Rangeman, that's it."

"Why would my working for Rangeman change their perspective of me?"

"Because of Stephanie."

"I don't understand, Valerie."

I sigh, "I don't know how to explain it. If Rangeman were owned by anyone other than Stephanie and Carlos, my parents would think the company was wonderful. But, since my "disaster" of a sister owns it with her thug husband, you'd be placed in the category of 'thug.'"

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but that's the Burg and the Plum family. Look, Victor, I don't need their approval. I thought I did, but I realize that their views are antiquated, and frankly, I don't want to live my life that way. I envy my sister. She always knew she didn't want the Burg life, and from the beginning, she rebelled. She married a man whom she loves, a man who loves her equally as much. She has children, a home, and a career she's proud of. Everything she did was wrong in the eyes of our parents, yet she is happy and prosperous.

"Me, on the other hand, I followed the Burg rules. I got married to a man who had an excellent job, a lawyer. I was the perfect housewife. I kept a spotless home, I had a homecooked dinner on the table every night at precisely six, and I gave my husband two beautiful daughters. While I was busy keeping our home perfect, my husband was busy sleeping with our 19-year-old babysitter, eventually knocking her up. When he found out she was pregnant, he walked out on our daughters and me, to marry the babysitter. They moved to Beverly Hills. When I asked him why he told me that I had nothing to offer him. I was uneducated, gossiped too much, and I was only concerned with how much money he gave me to spend on the household. Giselle, the babysitter, was going to college, studying economics. She was smart, intelligent, and could talk to anyone easily. She understood politics, something I can't grasp, and she was willing to have a housekeeper, so they could buy a big, huge house to show off their status. He said I held him back.

"I did everything right, the way I was raised, and in the end, I had nothing but my girls. Don't get me wrong, Angie and Mary Alice mean the world to me, but when Stephen left me, I barely had enough money to drive cross country. We slept in the cheapest motels I could find, eating nothing but fast food the whole way here because I needed to make sure we had enough gas money. All the credit cards were his, with me as an authorized buyer. I had nothing in my name. I keep thinking that if I would have followed my dreams, that maybe my life could be different, could be better."

"What was your dream, Darling?"

"I wanted to be an English teacher."

"If that is still your dream, after you have the baby, go back to school. I make enough money that I can support the family if you don't work. You can go to school and get your degree. You would be setting a great example for the girls."

Hmm. Maybe I could go back to school. I never thought that was a possibility, but if Victor is willing to support me, perhaps I can have my dream. "I'll think about it. I'm not sure I want to start while the baby is an infant. Maybe I'll wait a year or two. Putting an infant in the hands of a stranger is scary."

"No matter what you chose, I have your back," Victor responds as we pull up in front of my parents' home. I observe my Mother and Grandmother, waiting at the door. I see the confusion in my mother's eyes when she sees Victor but hides it quickly. My grandmother, though, smiles, as if she knew that Sal wasn't my boyfriend.

I open the door, leading Victor inside. "Hi, Mom, Grandma. How are you?"

"We're fine. Who is your friend?"

"Mom, this is my fiancé, Victor Caruso. Victor, this is my mother, Ellen Plum, and my grandmother, Edna Mazur."

"It's wonderful to finally meet the women behind Valerie."

"Welcome. Please, come on in," my Mother replies as Victor hands her a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. I walk into the living room, introducing Victor to my Father. He sits on the couch, and they both watch the game on the television in silence. I follow my Mother and Grandmother into the kitchen.

"Who is that man, Valerie, and what happened to Sal?"

"Sal and I were never dating; he is a friend. I wasn't ready to introduce Victor to the girls, in case things didn't work out. I didn't want them to become attached to someone who wouldn't be a part of their lives."

"Let me see your ring."

I show my mom my left hand, which has a one and a half carat round diamond with one half-carat diamond on either side. I see her nod with approval.

"Help me finish setting the table."

I bring the china, silverware, and glasses to the table, setting it as I was taught years ago. Then, I help Mom put the dinner on the serving dishes, bringing everything to the table. Dad and Victor join us in the dining room. We pass around the dishes before we dig in.

Surprisingly, the conversation at dinner is about benign topics, the weather, gossip, and current events. Of course, the unfortunate issue with the Orrs is mentioned.

"I still can't believe that Lisa Orr misled poor Dickie. He's such a good man and didn't deserve to be deceived. That hussy should never have gotten one cent from him."

My grandmother decides to change the topic to me. "Valerie, when do you and Victor plan on tying the knot?"

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "This summer, we're thinking the last week of July or the first week in August."

"Why so soon? You know the neighbors will think that this is a shotgun wedding. No, it's only proper to wait at least six months to get married, that way, everyone knows there's no baby."

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I'm due in December."

My father slams his fists on the table. "How could you do this? How could you be so irresponsible? I thought we raised you better than that."

"Dad, I'm not a child. I am a grown woman who already has two children and is divorced. There are no illusions to my purity."

"How do you plan on supporting my daughter? You know she is not to work outside the home." My father asks Victor.

"I have a well-paying job. If Valerie chooses to stay home, she can. If she chooses not to, that's fine as well. Either way, I can support my family."

"What do you do?" My mother inquires.

"I work in security."

"For what company?

"Rangeman Security."

"I'm sorry. You seem like a nice man, but you cannot marry my daughter. Valerie, you must get rid of this problem. I will not have you taint your name." Ellen responds.

"Mom, Dad, listen to me. I am going to marry Victor. I love him, and he loves me. He makes more money than Stephen did; there is nothing wrong with him working for Rangeman. He has excellent benefits, including health insurance, vision, dental, and a pension." I pause, gathering my courage for the next part. "I love you both, dearly, but if you cannot accept the man who I love, who is the father of your future grandchild, then you clearly don't accept me. I will not embarrass you by coming here anymore if you don't want to be seen near me. However, understand that if you ask me to leave here now, you will never see me, Angie, or Mary Alice again."

"How dare you talk to me like that, after all, that I have done for you. You are an ungrateful, spoiled child. I handpicked the perfect husband for you in Stephen. Instead, you couldn't keep him satisfied and embarrassed our family by getting a divorce. Now, you are marrying one of those thugs who work for you ungrateful sister. You are no daughter of mine. Get out!" My Mother bellows.

I rise from the table, trying to hold off the tears that are on the verge of spilling and respond. "Goodbye, Ellen and Frank. From this moment on, consider me dead, as you do, Stephanie."

Victor stands, taking my hand and leading me out of the house. I retrieve my purse as we open the door.

"Valerie, wait."

"What, Grandma?"

"I'm proud of you. Don't worry about your mother. I'll put her in her place. Congratulations, I can't wait to meet my newest great-grandchild. I'll call you tomorrow." She kisses my cheek, then pinches Victor's backside. "Not bad, but not as good as Ranger or Lester."

We leave, as I try to stifle a laugh.

"Valerie, your Grandmother is one scary old broad. Lester warned me that she has quick hands, but I didn't believe him."

"I know. Stephanie told me that she's goosed at least everyone one at least once."

By now, we have reached Victor's car. He opens the doors for me, and I slide in, buckling my seatbelt as he walks around to his side. Once he gets inside, he looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. As much as I will miss my parents, I know this is for the best. Victor, can we fly to Vegas and elope."

"If that's what you want, I'll talk to Cal to see if I can get off. You only need to let me know when. What about the girls?"

"I'll ask Stephanie to watch them. I would like to have at least a couple of nights alone with my husband."

"Do you want to move into my place, or should I move in with you?"

"Come with us. We can start searching for a house next week. I hear Boston is a lovely place to live."

"That it is. I'll get started on the transfer right away." Victor starts the car, and we drive off, ready to start our life together.


	102. Chapter 102

**Joe's POV**

"Joseph, when are you going to settle down and start giving me grandchildren? Your brother and sister are both married with children already. What are you waiting for? You know you're not getting any younger."

"Mom, there just aren't any good women out there. No one that I have met can cook as well as you. I only want the best."

"Joseph, don't worry about that. I can teach her to make anything that I do. What happened to Marisa, the preschool teacher?"

"She wanted to continue to work after we had children. I don't want my wife to work. She is to stay home with the children."

"Joseph, there is nothing wrong with your wife going to work when the kids are in school. I think you have some antiquated expectations. I hope your break up had nothing to do with the rumors I've heard about you and Teresa Gilman."

"No, Ma. Terry and I work together as part of the task force I'm on. That's it. Nothing is going on between us." Unless you count the time we spend under the covers.

"Did you hear about Valerie Plum?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Well, it really is quite scandalous. Valerie eloped last weekend in Las Vegas with a man who she didn't introduce to her parents until last week. According to Ellen Plum, he knocked her up and told her that he didn't want to meet her parents. When he finally did, he told them that Valerie will have nothing to do with them again. Poor Ellen is beside herself. She can't even see or talk to her granddaughters."

"Okay, so Valerie Plum is taken. Why does that concern me?"

"Don't you speak to me that way, Joseph, I am still your mother. I just wanted to point out how your life is so much better than it would have been if you had gotten Stephanie pregnant before you left for the Navy. I always knew those girls were bad news. I can't believe she was so bold as to force herself on you. Given the way she dresses, she probably trapped her poor husband."

I resist rolling my eyes. As much as I don't like to admit it, Ranger has it bad for Stephanie, not that I can blame him. My mother and sister don't understand the allure of a woman like Stephanie Plum. I mean, growing up, almost all the guys wanted to be with Stephanie. She was a girl who understood sports and could play cards. She wasn't overly fussy with her hair and makeup that she would join in a soccer or softball game. She always had a smoking body, never too skinny, curves in all the right places. I remember seeing her curves sans clothes for the first time was magnificent. The image of a sixteen-year-old Stephanie can still get me off when all else fails. The only thing I would change about her appearance is her hair. Those curls have got to go. They are too crazy.

I let my mind wander as my mother continues her diatribe on the flaws of the Plum women. In a month, Stephanie Plum will be a widow. She will be grieving her husband, that no good thug Manoso. Then, I'll be able to swoop in, as the lead detective in his homicide, to provide support for the teary-eyed widow. I will show her how great I am in the sack, and she'll agree to marry me by the fall. By this time next year, she'll be knocked up, ready to give me a child. I'll send Julie to boarding school, as it is only the best for her children, and I'll make sure that CJ doesn't know anything about that thug. They will be my family, and with her by my side, I'll rise quickly through the ranks. I'll have Terry on call, to help satisfy my libido, and life will be perfect.

"Joseph, did you hear me?"

"No, Ma, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something a witness told me regarding a case that I'm on. I think I have a new line to pursue."

"That's my Joseph, always finding the clues. I was saying that I'm going to invite Gabriela Forte over for dinner on Friday. I think you'd like her. She's only twenty-eight, looking to settle down. She spent the last six years in Italy helping to care for her elderly grandmother, who has since passed. I think she'd be your perfect match."

"That sounds good, Mom. I'll be here. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you need to leave?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, I hate to eat and run."

"It's not a problem. Just give me a few minutes to pack some leftovers for you."

Ten minutes later, I'm walking out of my mother's house with dinner for the next two nights. While I still have my sights set on Stephanie, Gabriela may do in the interim. I remember her from high school. She was younger, but even then, she was a looker. Her sister, Regina, was hot, with a big, impressive rack. Too bad she was dating Pietro in high school, making her off-limits.

As I drive to my apartment, my phone rings. I quickly pull over to answer it. "Morelli."

"Detective, I need your help. It's Carmen."

"Carmen, what's wrong?" I quickly go through my mental black book, trying to place Carmen. Right, Carmen is a hooker on Stark Street that feeds me info on the drug trade. She's generally good at servicing my boys if I demand it.

"It's Jimmy. I saw J approach Sasha yesterday, around ten. She went with him, and I didn't see her after that. Ten minutes ago, Jackie told me that she was found dead. I think Jimmy had something to do with her death."

"Alright, Carmen, relax. I'm finishing up at another scene. Give me twenty, and I'll meet you in our usual spot. Oh, make sure you have the lube."

"Yes, Detective."

I need to drop off my food at home, then I'll head to Stark Street. Carmen is a dumb broad, and always has drugs on her, in plain sight. So, to keep me from busting her, she'll service me. If her intelligence is helpful, then I'll allow her to cum as well.

I pull up in front of my apartment, carrying my mother's food inside. I place it in the fridge, before going to my bedroom. I make sure to have my service revolver and a clutch piece. I even take a knife with me. The blade isn't allowed technically, but when I go down to Stark after hours, I always have it with me. I change to black jeans and a black t-shirt, a light black leather jacket. I don't want to stand out. I put on my work boots and head out.

I find Carmen by the alley. I park a block away, walking to meet her. I lead her into the lane before turning her, so she is facing the wall, and I lean against her back. "Tell me what you saw."

As she's telling me, I feel her up and down. I find her stash of weed, slipping it into my pocket for use later, and continue to fondle her. She, for once, has given me a solid lead.

"Carmen, you have weed on your person, you know what that means."

"I can't go to jail tonight! If I don't make money, I won't be able to pay my rent. It's already late."

"Not my fault. I keep giving you warnings. I think it's time I took you in."

"No, Detective Morelli, please don't. I'll do anything. As long as you want."

It's still early, and I can get in a few rounds and even make it Mooch's for the card game. "In my car. Now."

She nods. I lead her to my car, where I open the back door. I have an SUV, and I keep the seats down in the back. I make it easier to deal with the sluts like Carmen there. She gets in ahead of me. I lie down, unzip my fly, and release my cock. "Suck it."

Carmen starts to take care of me, putting my entire length into her mouth. I forgot how good she is. Just as it's getting interesting, my doors are opened, and lights are shining in the car. Fuck! What is happening?

"Detective Morelli, soliciting a prostitute while on duty, why, I think that's breaking the law."

"You have no rights here, Cal, you're not a cop."

"No, but Carmen here skipped bail, and she's our FTA, so we do have a right. It's just a bonus that we get to nail you too. Too bad you're going to miss the finale. Wow, from the way women talk about you, I thought you'd be more endowed."

I'm being pulled out of the car by Ram, who is slapping cuffs around my wrists. My guns are taken from me, as well as my stiletto. I didn't have a chance to button my pants, so I'm hanging out, quickly deflating.

"Ooo, what a little wiener. I've seen bigger hotdogs."

I glance around and see Eddie Gazarra and Carl Constanza. They are both looking at me as though they hate me. I then see Stephanie with Carmen. Stephanie is wearing cargoes that hug her every curve, a skin-tight black V-neck t-shirt, and a Rangeman windbreaker. She has a shoulder holster and a gun belt. Damn, she looks hot. Manoso, that thug is standing with her.

"Jeez, I forgot how small Morelli was. Thank goodness I found you. If it were up to my mother, I would have been stuck with that small dick forever."

"Babe."

"What? It's true. You know she wanted me to marry him. Yuk."

"Joseph Morelli, you're under arrest for solicitation," Eddie starts. I can't believe what is happening. Why me?"


	103. Chapter 103

**Carlos' POV (June 2012)**

We had everything we needed to send Morelli away for the rest of his life three weeks ago. Still, after sharing our evidence with Juniak, he told us to wait. We needed to have Joe arrested while doing something wrong. When he went down, it needed to be for something unrelated to the racketeering charges. The feds were coming in to take him into custody. Still, if the Grizoli Family found out ahead of time that he was arrested for dealing with them, either Joe or the evidence would disappear. While none of us would be that upset to see Morelli go, he, unfortunately, knows too much. Once the feds grab him, he'll be offered WITSEC protection if Joe decides to testify. I'm not sure what option he'll take. All I know is that I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

We knew that Joe had a penchant for hookers. He often will force them to provide their services to him in exchange for looking the other way and avoiding arrest. There are a few that he uses more than others. From talking to Lula, who works to get the women off the streets, a few of the girls want to get caught by him because they sideline with dealing. When he finds them, and they service him, they get to stay on the street and still can sell their product. Morelli has been known to take some of the weed, but he's never used anything harder.

We discovered that he liked this one woman Carmen. There was another case that TPD was working on that included a boxer, Benito Ramirez, and his manager, Jimmy Alpha. Jimmy was dealing with drugs, and Benito is killing women. TPD was ready to bust both Alpha and Ramirez. Still, we used Carmen to pass info to Morelli, which we knew would entice him to use Carmen for his own gratification. Once we took Morelli into custody, the Vice team would arrest Alpha and Ramirez.

Fortunately for us, Morelli was predictable, and we were able to nab him in the act before he hit his stride. My men got a few jabs in about the size of his little Morelli, which was small. Stephanie even got in an insult. As much as I didn't want her involved in the takedown, I know she needed to be there, to begin to heal from the trauma that Morelli put her through. Stephanie always says that she's grateful to Morelli because if he didn't touch her, then she never would have met me. However, and maybe this is Abuela Rosa talking, I believe that no matter what, we always would have met and ended up together.

As I'm sitting in my office reading the reports from Boston, my phone rings. I check the caller ID, noticing that it's my mother.

"_Hola Mama. _How are you?"

"_I'm fine, Carlos. How is Stephanie?"_

"She's doing well. She is back working out again and is anxious for Ella to work for us full-time again."

"When is Ella starting?"

"July eighth. She's going to work with Laura for the first week, helping her to develop a routine."

"That's wonderful. How are my angels, Julie and _Carlito?"_

I cringe at that name. I hate being called Carlito. I know it's meant as an endearment, but it is not masculine at all. I hate that my Abuela still calls me Carlito. "Julie and CJ are doing great. CJ has already gained five pounds. He sleeps from eleven until five at night."

"I'm glad that he's such a good baby. You are helping Stephanie out at night, right? You know she needs her sleep."

"Si, Mama, I am. I feed him every morning, and sometimes I give him the last bottle as well. It depends on Stephanie."

"What's going on with Lester? Did he propose to Sydney yet?"

"No, he hasn't. I'm not sure what's going on yet, except that he and Sydney are spending a lot of time together. He's bonded with Layla. I think Sydney wants to wait a little before jumping into another marriage. I mean, the ink on her divorce is barely dry. She didn't get the official decree yet."

"I understand her position, but Lester isn't getting any younger. I know my sister is itching for him to settle down already."

"I get it, Mama. But I know the delay is not on Lester. I'm sure you understand how awkward it must be for Sydney."

"If only Lester did the right thing all those years ago." My mother mumbles. Then, she deftly changes the subject. "When am I having my grandchildren for a sleepover?"

I stifle a laugh. "Well, how is next weekend? I'd like to take Steph away. She could use a break."

"That will work. Clear everything with Stephanie. I'll check in with you on Monday."

"Okay, Mama. Love you."

"Love you too, Carlos."

Where should I take Stephanie? I know she loves Point Pleasant, but I want to do something special for her. We rarely get time alone. Our date nights are either around our home or in Philly. I could take her to New York City. She's been hinting at wanting to see _Jersey Boys_ on Broadway. I call my contact at Telecharge and manage to procure two orchestra seats, about fifteen rows back, center stage. I then make reservations at La Masseria near the theatre. Cal's sister has a pied-a-terre that borders Central Park. I'll give her a call to see if we can use the apartment. I would prefer that than to stay at a hotel since Rangeman monitors the apartment with onsite assistance contracted out to a New York company owned by a friend of mine. I begin to research brunch locations for Sunday since I know Steph loves brunch. Sunday we'll have dinner at my parent's house. Now, are we going to leave Friday or Saturday morning? I personally would prefer going Friday. I guess I should ask Stephanie before I make the final plans. I know she'll be fine leaving the kids overnight, but I'm not sure about leaving them with my parents for two nights, especially CJ.

I hear a gentle knock on my office door before it is opened by Stephanie.

" Babe."

"Hi, Carlos. I'm getting ready to go to lunch with Sydney and Val. Do you want me to stop at Vinnie's to pick up our files?"

"Are you bringing CJ with you, or is Ella watching him? "

"Both CJ and Julie are coming. Val is bringing her girls, and Sydney is bringing Layla. We're going to Friendly's."

"No. I don't want you to stop there with the kids. Who is your shadow today?"

"Samantha and Nick"

"Okay. You have your guns and knife?"

"Of course. You know I don't go anywhere without my weapons. As much as the BEA work is good money and easy, I'm not sure we should be working with Vinnie. He bonds out so many crazy people. I mean, I often wonder why he bonds out these people."

"You're right, but it does help to keep everyone's skills sharp. Maybe we should only accept the higher bonds instead of the low ones. Do you think I should speak to Vinnie, Babe?"

"Yes, you should speak to him. Vinnie is terrified of you. I think he's afraid you're going to tell Harry, his father-in-law, about his extra-curricular activities."

"I still can't believe that he's related to you. You come from a very scary gene pool, on both sides. I'm actually surprised that you are so normal."

Steph gives me a death glance before responding. "Remember, I escaped the Burg. The rest of my family didn't. My sister is getting better, now that she has met Victor. "

"When are you leaving? "

Steph glances at her watch, "in about ten minutes. Do you want me to have Julie stop by before we leave?"

"Yes, please. Mama called to request a grandchildren's sleepover. I offered her next weekend. Do you want to go to New York City next Friday and return on Sunday? Mama will Keep CJ and Julie Friday and Saturday nights. I thought we could see a show on Saturday."

"Do you think she'll be okay with CJ for two nights?"

"Babe, my mother had six children. I think she can handle two for two nights."

"You're right. That sounds great. I could use a break and a weekend with you. I need adult time."

"I'll set everything up. _Te quiero_."

"_Te quiero_, Carlos."

I get up from my chair and walk over to Stephanie. I put my arms around her, pulling her against me. I lean down, kissing her. No matter how long we are married, I always want her. She is truly my soulmate. We end our kiss, and Steph rests her head on my shoulder. We just stand there for a few minutes, enjoying each other's bodies.

"I better go get the kids. I don't want to be late. "

"See you in a few, Babe."

I watch as Stephanie walks out of my office, with that gentle sway in her hips. _Dios!_ Next weekend can't come quick enough.

Four hours later, I'm finishing up my paperwork for the day when I hear a commotion on the main floor. From the thundering sound, I know Duke and Duchess are on the floor, which means Julie isn't too far behind. I rise, taking two steps towards my door when it flies open. Julie comes running over to me, with her puppies by her side. I lift Julie up, kissing her on her forehead.

"_Hola, Princesa. _Did you have a good day with your cousins?"

"Yes, Papa, I did. MA is so super silly. She thinks she a horse."

"A horse? Really?"

"Yes. MA gallops around and neighs like a horse. She asked me what animal I is. I tell her that I not an animal, I Batgirl, Layla is Supergirl, and Mommy is Wonder Woman. Angie said she is Captain Marvel. MA said superheroes are stupid, and being an animal is funer."

"I see."

"Papa, I let her be a horse because she's still a little kid, and she doesn't have Batman for her Daddy and Robin for her Tio."

I stifle a laugh at Julie's observation. "Julie, which Tio is Robin."

"Tio Lester, of course," Julie replies, rolling her eyes like her mother, "you are Batman, and he is your sidekick, Robin."

Now, I do laugh because she is adorable. When I stop laughing, I ask her an important question. "Does Layla agree?"

"Yes, she does. She says she happy that Robin is her Papa because Robin wears color, and Batman only wears black. She says black is boring."

At that moment, Lester walks into the office.

"Hi, Munchkin, I thought I heard your voice." Lester greeted Julie. Cal, Ram, and Bobby walked in behind him.

"Papa put me down. I need to say hi to Tio Lester Robin."

"Tio Lester Robin? What does that mean, Jules?"

"Tio Lester, don't you know?" He shakes his head. "Since Papa is Batman, you is Robin."

Cal, Ram, and Bobby start laughing, and Lester looks appalled. Stephanie walks in with a sleeping CJ in his car seat. "I guess Julie told you, huh?"

"Robin? Really? You couldn't make me Superman or Captain America?"

"Well, Angie thought you should be the Joker, but I told her he was a bad guy, and you were a good guy, so we settled on Robin."

I know that the men won't let Lester forget his new nickname, given to him by our daughters. I can just hear the jokes. Fortunately, the Batman comment seems to be lost on everyone. However, I don't mind, considering Babe has called me Batman for years.


	104. Chapter 104

**Stephanie's POV**

This past weekend was fantastic. It was so great to have alone time with Carlos in New York City. We are rarely by ourselves, and I cherish those moments. We left for the city Friday around noon. We went straight to Cal's sister, Erin's apartment. After we dropped off our bags, we took a picnic basket lunch to Central Park and ate a late lunch, early dinner on the great lawn. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Then, we saw a Yankee's game. They were playing Boston, and they beat them 10-3. When we arrived back at the apartment, we made love several times. We slept in Saturday, getting up around noon to eat breakfast, then we spent the afternoon in bed. We left at five for dinner at La Masseria, which was great.

We both ate the Insalata Caprese, which was homemade fresh mozzarella with tomatoes and basil. Then, Carlos ordered the Trancio di Salmone alla Griglia, which is grilled salmon fillet with grilled eggplant, tomato, and mustard sauce. I had the Scaloppine di Vitello al Limone, which is veal scaloppini with lemon sauce and capers. Carlos had dessert, which was their Crema Catalana, also known as crème brule while I had the Torta di Mamma Paola, which is a flourless chocolate almond cake. Our meals were delicious.

When we finished, we walked the four blocks from the restaurant on W 48th Street to the August Wilson Theatre on W 52nd to see _Jersey Boys_, the story of Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. The tickets were great, and the show was even better. I was so surprised that Carlos managed to get tickets on such short notice, but then again, he does have the most amazing connections in the weirdest places.

Once again, we spent the night getting to know each other intimately. We did get up in time to go to brunch at Sarabeth's, which is my favorite spot. Once brunch was over, we packed our things and headed to Newark to pick up the munchkins from Mama. We ate dinner there and were surprised to see Sydney joining Lester. While we were at dinner, Lester mentioned that he and Sydney wanted to go away for the weekend, just the two of them. I, of course, immediately volunteered to watch Layla, knowing that Julie would be thrilled to have a best friend and cousin for a sleepover. Carlos offered them our house in Point Pleasant. They jumped on the offer. So, this weekend, I'll have the girls.

However, the biggest surprise came yesterday when Valerie called me. She informed me that she and Victor are flying out to Vegas a week from Thursday to get married. I'm still in shock. I can't believe my sister is going to elope in Vegas with Victor. Our parents are going to be ballistic when they find out, especially since Valerie was always the "good daughter." Now they have two wayward children who disappointed them. Whenever I see Valerie with Victor, she is absolutely glowing with happiness. I'm glad my sister found someone who makes her happy and will treat her right. This morning Victor met with Cal to express his desire to transfer to Boston. My sister wants to escape the Burg, and Victor wants to keep his job with Rangeman. Cal called Ranger into the meeting, where he agreed to transfer Victor to Boston once a spot opens. Ranger will ask if anyone wants to move to Trenton to try to expedite the change so the girls can start school in September in Boston.

Lester is planning on proposing to Sydney this weekend, and he hopes to marry her before the end of the year. Sydney no longer wants to stay in Trenton, or in New Jersey for that matter, since everyone insists on talking about Dickie or his father whenever they see her. Lester informed her that he would rather stay based out of Miami. Since the business is doing so well here, Carlos agreed to let Lester return to Miami in a few weeks. That way, Layla will be able to start her new school in September, which is Julie's old school. I know that Julie will be disappointed when Layla moves, but knowing that we'll be following soon should be enough for her. Carlos and I will return to Miami in January. As much as we would like to return earlier since Lester and Tank will be in Miami, we need to stay here. Bobby will stay in Trenton with us, continuing to train our medics. It also doesn't help that Cal got the call last week. His mission is scheduled to be a long one, at least three to four months. Though Ram and Woody are perfectly capable of running Trenton, we don't want to leave them without their leader this soon after opening.

Since Joe Morelli was arrested, several women have come forward, alleging that he raped them. The prosecutor didn't want to pursue my case, since it was so long ago, but may call me as a character witness if it goes to trial. At this point, I don't really care. Just knowing that he was taken off the Burg pedestal, finally being seen in his true light, is enough for me. So many thought he escaped the Morelli course, but in actuality, he was simply better at hiding his shortcomings. Vito and his family went down grandly. We had several videos that showed Vito ordering several people killed, as well as Joe informing Vito of information about ongoing investigations.

Additionally, through our investigation of Joe, we uncovered several other dirty cops in Trenton. Uncle Joe is proud of the work we have done. Chief Filippelli, though embarrassed, is grateful that we helped to clean up his department.

Today is my first day back at work. Ella is once again our full-time nanny and housekeeper, as her friend Laura has now taken over the Trenton building. She spent the last month working alongside Ella, and already enjoys her new position. The men have also warmed up to her, always offering to help her with the groceries or other shopping. She continues to use several of Ella's most popular meals and has added her own specialties. Since she worked in a high school, she is excellent at dealing with the men. She told me they act like the typical high school junior or senior. I laughed at her assessment. Samantha and Jeanne Ellen also like her, which is excellent, considering that us Rangewomen must stick together.

As I'm sitting at my desk, I get a call from Connie, who is Vinnie's office manager at the bonds office.

"Hi Connie, what's going on?"

"Good morning Steph. Vinnie just got the file on a skip from Montana. He's a high-value FTA whose bond expires in two days. We have some fairly reliable information on where he'll be. Do you think you guys can get him?"

"We'll try. I'll have the guys stop by to get the file."

"Thanks, Steph," Connie replied, then hung up. Connie is from the Burg and one of the few women who I like. She is a mob princess who doesn't take any shit, especially from my perverted cousin. She is top-heavy, and resembles Betty Boop, with her red lipstick and dark hair. The only way they are different is that Betty doesn't have a mustache. I check the trackers, noticing that Tim and Jake are near the bond office. I instantly send them a text to stop to pick up our files.

I am reviewing the applicants for this office, getting depressed at the lack of information in the search we conduct on all potential employees. I make a mental note to talk to Carlos about setting up a training session for the guys on using the search programs and what we need to look for. I can eliminate all but five applicants, who I need to do a search on my own for. I insert the first applicant's name into the program, letting the computer start doing its thing. I repeat the process in new windows for the other four candidates. The first one pings complete as I finish putting in the last name. I send the information to the printer, grab my trusty highlighter and sticky notes, ready to make my notes. As I sit back down after retrieving the papers, Tim walks in with the file from Connie.

"Thank you, Tim. Is this the only file there?"

"Yes, Jersey." I nod my head, and Tim leaves. I put the potential Rangeman aside; instead, I read the file on Lucas Spillman. Lucas is a thirty-eight-year-old man who is out on bail after being charged with four counts of sexual assault, battery, and attempted murder. What judge would grant this guy bail? I look at his picture, noticing that he's an attractive man. I see in Connie's notes that he's supposed to attend a corporate party for some pharmaceutical big-wig here in Trenton tomorrow night. The best way to nab him would be to use a distraction. I check Samantha's and Jeanne Ellen's schedules. Sam is with Sydney, so I won't take her away. Jeanne Ellen could do it. When I begin to look at his life and family connections, I notice that his two ex-wives were both brunettes with curly hair, who were on the taller than the average side. Jeanne Ellen won't do, as she is a blonde, and Sam is too short at 5'4". I guess I'm going to have to do it. I know Carlos won't be happy, but he'll have to deal with it.

I call Ram, letting him know he needs to get a team together than I walk to Carlos' office. I knock on the door gently before entering.

"Babe."

"Carlos."

"What's up?" Carlos asks as he puts his pen down, sitting back in his chair while checking me out. I feel my body react to his gaze, and I can't help from licking my lips. God, who would think I'd still respond to him after so long.

"Connie called to inform me that she had a file for us, an out of state apprehension that's expiring soon. Based on the information we have, we need to employ a distraction to get him. His name is Lucas Spillman. He's a nasty guy." I place the file on Carlos's desk as I sit on the chair across from him. I wait as he reads the file.

"I don't like the idea of you doing this distraction."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. I don't think we'll have a problem, though. There are several locations we can grab Lucas out without too much risk."

Carlos sighs. "I know you can handle yourself, Babe, but I hate you putting yourself in danger."

"I agree. I don't like the idea either, but we need to get this guy off the streets. I don't understand how any judge could grant him bail."

"I'm going to be there. No, Steph, that's not negotiable. I'll stay back in the van, but I must be onsite."

"You need to promise that you won't interfere."

"I promise, Babe."

I understand his desire to be near, but we promised each other that we would both never be in a situation of danger at the same time as long as we could avoid it. We have a family to think about, and they need their parents.

"Did you call Ram?"

"Yes, he's getting a team together."

"Let's brief them. If possible, I'd like Jeanne Ellen in with you, backing you up. It will help to make Lester blend in." I glare at Carlos but know it won't get me anywhere.

"You should allow Ram to figure out the logistics."

"Babe, with you going in, I will make the plan."

"Fine. But you get to explain it to Ram."

Carlos picks up his phone, calling Ram's extension. "My office now." He says before hanging up.

"Would it kill you to have some phone manners?"

"Yes."

Ram walks into the office, surprised to see us both. "Yes, Sir, Ma'am."

"We have information on a skip that we need to apprehend. High-value, quick turn around, out of state. He's dangerous, and we need to use a distraction. Since Jersey will be going in, I'm going to do the planning. It's no reflection on my opinion of your abilities, but rather, when my wife is concerned, I need to be in control. I won't be an active member of the team, but I need to be in charge of the planning. I hope you understand."

"Yes, Sir, I do. Thank you for informing me."

"What time is the meeting?" I ask?

"In fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

Ram nods before leaving Carlos' office.

"Was that so hard?" I tease Carlos.

"No, Babe." He says with a smirk as he rises. He stalks over to me, and I'm frozen in my seat. He leans down, with both of his hands on either side of my chair. "That's not the only thing that's hard."

I gulp, feeling him against my leg. He drops his face down to meet his lips with mine. We share a passionate kiss but break away before it could get too heated. Carlos straightens up, adjusting himself. "Come on, Babe, we better get to the conference room. We don't want to be late."

Two hours later, the plan is set. Jeanne Ellen and I are going to pose as top-level sales representatives from the honoree's company. Lester will be there as a Jeanne Ellen's husband. Ram is set to be a waiter, and Woody will pose as another guest. Carlos and Hector will be in the van, listening to the mics. Manny, Sean, Nick, Logan, Miguel, and Victor will be waiting at the various exits, in teams, ready to get Spillman.

Jeanne Ellen and I decide to make a quick trip to Macy's to get the appropriate cocktail dresses for tomorrow night. We enjoy spending the afternoon shopping and buy more than the outfits we need for the distraction.

* * *

I'm in the communication van where Ranger is placing my mic. My earbud is in, so I can hear where the other teams are. We spoke to the CEO of the pharmaceutical company, informing him of our operation after we ensure that he was not involved with Spillman. We promised to keep our disruptions to a minimum. I'm wearing a classic black dress with a modest scoop neckline and a skirt that ends about two inches below my knee. It fits all my curves, especially when I add my four-inch peep-toe Louboutin. Jeanne Ellen is wearing a Navy blue dress that has a one-shoulder design. It is the same length as my own dress and looks great on her. Her hair is in an elaborate twist, while mine is falling in soft curls.

Once we do our final communication check, the guys will go radio silent unless there is something I need to know. We enter the ballroom, taking a moment to get our bearings. I immediately spot Lucas by the bar and start to head over there. I make sure to stop and say hello to different people. The great thing about these corporate events is that no one really knows everyone else. I eavesdrop until I hear someone say a name, then I break-in. People think they forgot me, so I just breeze through. When I'm about ten feet away, I feel his gaze on me. I need to actively stop myself from shivering.

I ease up next to him, ordering an Alabama Slammer. My drink is only fruit juice with a touch of liquor since I get drunk off one glass of wine. Once the glass is in my hand, showtime begins.

"Hello. I don't think we met." Lucas said to me.

"Michelle Vargas," I reply, holding out my hand.

He takes my hand, kissing the back of it while looking in my eyes, "Lucas Spillman."

"Nice to meetcha."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a sales representative. I deal with hospitals primarily. What about you?"

"I'm an investor."

We continue our small talk when he starts to touch my arm. Yuk. I decide it's time to lure him out before he gets too handsy.

"Wow, it's a little warm in here. I think I'm going to get some air on the balcony."

"I'll join you if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," I tell him. We walk over to the French doors leading outside. Once the door closes behind us, Miguel and Victor materialize, slapping the cuffs on him after announcing themselves.

"Oh, my God! What is going on? Why are you arresting this man? He didn't do anything wrong." I say, continuing my role.

"Ma'am, he's a dangerous man. We're bringing him back to jail."

I stare, dumbfounded until he is removed from my sight. I wait ten minutes before leaving the building, walking into Carlos' arms.

"Nice work, Babe. Did he hurt you?"

"No. It was child's play." 

"Let's go home." I can't think of a better way to end the evening.


	105. Chapter 105

**Lester's POV**

"Sydney, are you ready? We're only going to Point Pleasant. If there's anything your missing, we can buy it there."

"Yes, I think I am. I'm more concerned that I have everything for Layla."

"You don't need to worry. Steph and Carlos have tons of stuff. I'm sure Layla will be fine. Just don't forget to take Figaro."

"Oh, I almost forgot him. Layla, Sweetie, are you ready to go to Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Carlos'?"

"Yes, Mommy. I can't wait to see Julie. It be so much fun to stay at her house."

"Do you have Figaro?"

"Yes, Mommy. He's here." Layla responds, pulling a pink toy "cat carrier" for Figaro. Figaro is a stuffed cat that is supposed to be Minnie Mouse's pet.

"Layla, why is Figaro just a cat, when Pete, the cat is like a human and Pluto is just a dog while Goofy isn't?"

"Cause it is, Papa." I still can't get used to Layla calling me 'Papa.' She started almost immediately. It makes my heart skip a beat. Now I understand why my cousin always caves into Julie.

"Let's go to the car. Don't forget Figaro."

Layla takes her cat and wheels him outside. I pick up her little princess suitcase and Sydney's Vera Bradley overnight bag and walk to the car. I place the bags in the trunk and buckle Layla into her car seat. When I finish, Sydney is walking to the car. I open the door for her, then close it once she's in. I walk to my side and take a deep breath. I can't believe that I'm nervous.

I get in the car to drive to the Manoso's. Layla spends the entire time talking about all the things she wants to do with Julie this weekend. Oh, shit, she wants puppies too.

"Layla, you are too little to have your own dogs. You need to be older." Sydney tells our daughter.

"Mommy, I not too little. Julie has two puppies. I can have one. She got the puppies last year. She was a whole year younger than me now. I want a puppy."

"Now is not the right time to get a dog. Mommy doesn't know if you will be moving to a new house. Dogs need a certain amount of space to be happy. Until you know where you'll be living, it's not a good time to get a puppy."

"Fine. But I want one for Christmas then."

"We'll see, _Carina,_" I answer.

Thank goodness, we reached Steph's house. Five more minutes and I'd be liable to get her a puppy this weekend. I'm impressed Carlos held out for so long. Once the door to the car is open, Layla flies out, with Figaro, of course, to run up to the front door. She places one foot on the step when the door is opened my Julie. They let out this high-pitched scream that almost has me reaching for my gun. Suddenly, Stephanie appears, as Duke and Duchess come running out of the house to greet Sydney and me.

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"No, Steph, we want to leave before Layla realizes we're leaving. As much as she's excited about this weekend with Julie, she's not too thrilled to be away from me. She's been clingy since everything happened."

"It's understandable. Don't worry about Layla. She'll be fine here. We'll keep her occupied." I walk over to Stephanie to hand her Layla's bag. I kiss her, hello and goodbye.

"Thanks, Steph. We appreciate this."

"We'll see you on Sunday. Are you going to Mama's for dinner?"

"Yes, I don't think we can avoid it, especially since it's Carlos' birthday and that Layla will be there."

"Alright, we'll see you then. Love you, _hermano_."

I get back in the car with Sydney, and we head off to Point Pleasant. Not even ten minutes after leaving Steph's house, Sydney is asleep. It's incredible how similar she and Stephanie are when it comes to falling asleep in the car. I use the silence to think about my plans for this weekend. I've known, since the moment I discovered that Layla was my daughter, that I wanted to marry Sydney, that I wanted to be her husband and Layla's full-time father. I know I'm ready to get engaged, and frankly, ready to be married, though I'm not sure how Sydney feels. I also know that she's not happy here in Trenton, especially since many are shunning her here in the Burg due to the actions of Dickie and her father-in-law.

Tonight, I plan on making dinner and hoping that we spend the time talking, which we need to do. I want to find out what Sydney wants. I was planning on returning to Miami, but if she wanted to stay here in New Jersey, I would. I know, though, that it would be hard being so far from the rest of the Core team. Then, tomorrow, I'm hoping to spend time in and around the house, together, culminating in proposing to Sydney at sunset. I'm praying she'll say yes. I would also love to have another child with Sydney, though I'm not sure if she wants more children.

All too soon, we are pulling up to the house. I input the code to open the gates and then the garage. Once the car stops moving, Sydney wakes up.

"I'm sorry, Les, I didn't mean to fall asleep the whole way."

"It's okay. Stephanie falls asleep in the car all the time. I'm used to it. Why don't you go inside to change? Spend some time on the beach. I'm going to bring everything in, then I'll start prepping dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Let me help you."

"No, Sydney. I want to prepare this dinner for you to give you time to relax by yourself for a while. I know that the last few weeks have been hard on you and Layla. Suddenly becoming a single mother is not easy. Take some time for you."

She gives me a beautiful smile before starting a gentle kiss. "Lester Santos, what did I do deserve you?"

"You were born, _mi amor_."

"You are so corny." She replies, laughing her way into the house. I get Sydney's duffle bag and the groceries that Laura picked up for me. I bring them into the kitchen. I place Sydney's overnight bag by the stairs, knowing that once she realizes her clothes aren't with her, she'll come down. We've been here a few times with Stephanie and Ranger, so she is comfortable here. I have my own room in the house, which allows me to come and go at a moment's notice. This house is our emergency safe house for Carlos, Stephanie, and the children if we can't get them to Trenton. Since I'm usually always with them when they do come to New Jersey, I keep clothes here. Also, before we decided to open the Trenton branch, this was where we always stayed when visiting family. At least now we don't have to be at the shore in the middle of December.

When I have all the groceries away except for what I need for dinner, Sydney emerges, wearing a very sexy turquoise bikini. The bikini is relatively conservative, but it still makes Sydney irresistible in my eyes. I am appreciative that there is no one else here right now because I might kill someone if they look at her the wrong way.

"If you change your mind and want me to help, let me know."

"Will do. Enjoy the sun."

Sydney retreats out the patio door, sitting on one of the chaise lounges. She opens a book that I didn't realize she was carrying. While Sydney and I both love Cuban and Latin dishes, we both also love Italian food. Thankfully, Stephanie was able to teach me how to make chicken parmigiana. It was one of the only dishes her mother was able to teach her how to make. Abuela Rosa and Ella helped her to perfect it. I have Romaine lettuce, cucumbers, and tomatoes ready for the salad, which I will toss with olive oil and balsamic vinegar. I decide to clean and cut the produce first, setting it aside to be tossed later. I then prepare garlic bread by cutting a loaf of Italian bread in half before brushing a mixture of olive oil and fresh garlic on the bread with some minced parsley. That also gets put aside for later.

Now, I start prepping the chicken. I cut the chicken breasts, so they are not too thick, then pound them to tenderize them. Once they are set, I place seasoned breadcrumbs in a rectangular container and mixing Locatelli cheese in the breadcrumbs. I crack a few eggs to dip the cutlets in before coating them with the bread crumbs. I line up all my dishes on the counter by the stove, where I heat a large frying pan with olive oil. Once the oil is hot enough, I dip my first cutlet into the egg mixture, then the breadcrumbs. When it is thoroughly coated, I place the cutlet into the frying pan, before repeating the process.

I can cook three cutlets at a time, which means three batches since I'm making nine. Laura helped me out by making the sauce for me, so all I have to do is heat it up. When the cutlets are finished, I heat up the sauce and cut the fresh mozzarella into thin slices. Using a baking sheet covered with aluminum foil, I place the cutlets on the pan, putting a layer of sauce on, then the cheese. I set them aside while I boil the water for pasta. When I put the pasta in the boiling water, then I heat the cutlets in the broiler until the cheese has melted. I drain the pasta, putting the sauce over it. I place a scoop of pasta on two dishes, then add two cutlets, drizzling sauce of it. I put two basil leaves on each plate for color then I quickly add the dressing to the salad. I place the dishes on the table and open the bottle of wine. I called Sydney in when I put the pasta in, so she is coming back into the kitchen as I am placing the food on the table, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Enjoy, Sydney."

"Thank you, Lester, this looks and smells amazing."

"You're welcome."

Sydney takes her first bite, giving a moan that would make Stephanie proud. We eat in silence, savoring the meal. When we are finished, we clean up the kitchen together before taking our wine out on to the patio. I sit on a chaise lounge, and Sidney sits on one next to mine.

"Sydney, I have enjoyed the last few weeks with you and Layla. I love it when we are together as a family. It's something that I hope I will experience for the rest of my life. With that being said, though, I think we need to talk." I paused, gauging her reaction. She isn't running away, nor does she appear scared. "You know that in about six months, the Core Team will be returning to Miami. Tank is already there. Cal, Ram, and Woody are doing a great job here, and won't be needing our support for too much longer. While we had always envisioned the Core team staying in Miami, or at least staying together, I am willing to relocate here, to Trenton, if this is where you want to stay. I would prefer Miami, but being near you and Layla is more important. I have a home on the beach in Miami, near Carlos. Layla and Julie would still be in the same school together. I would love you to move in there with me, but the choice is yours."

Sydney is sitting, staring out at the ocean that is slowly fading as the sun is setting behind us. "Lester, I know I love you. I think I always have. I want to be with you, too, as a family. These last two and a half months have been difficult for Layla and me. Dealing with the fallout from Richard and Dickie, it's been stressful. It also made me realize that even though Trenton has been my home for seven years, I don't belong here. I would love to go back home, back to Miami. However, I'm not sure if I'm ready to move in with you."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't want to confuse Layla. I don't want her to get used to you being around, to you being her father to have you decide to walk away one day because you think it's the honorable thing to do."

"Syd, I was a stupid ass the night I left you behind. I won't be making that same mistake again. I wasn't in a good place, emotionally. We had finished our first mission, where Carlos was taken, prisoner. We almost didn't get him back. Stephanie was pregnant with Julie, pushing to have the powers that be look into Carlos's disappearance. When she found him, she was petrified that we would be too late to bring him home to her. It was a tough time. Then, Carlos came home, and I watched them cling to each other. Stephanie was so lost without Carlos. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face when I told her that Carlos was gone when we thought him dead. I think that if Steph weren't pregnant, she would not have survived to find him. It ripped me to the core. So, when I went to Miami for New Year's Eve, I was looking to blow off some steam, to try to get some perspective. Then, I saw you, and everything turned upside down. I promise you, Sidney, I have no intention of ever walking away from you again."

"Lester, I need time to think about us living together. I will go with you back to Miami whenever you go, but I hope you understand that I may need to live in an apartment, first."

"If you come down to Miami, you can live at my house. I'll stay in my apartment at headquarters. I would feel better knowing you were living in a home that is fully monitored by Rangeman and near Carlos for your protection."

"I think that would be a fair compromise."

"Good. Now, get over here," I say as I grab Sydney's arm, pulling her on top of me. She laughs as she collapses, her face near mine. I move my head up and kiss her lips. I run my tongue along her lips, and she opens her mouth, letting me in. The light, fun atmosphere turns heated and passionate. I run my hands under her shirt, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra. I remove her shirt, taking a few minutes to play with her nipple with my tongue and fingers. As I'm assaulting her body, she's trying to remove my shirt. I stop momentarily so that I can take my shirt off. I continue to kiss Sydney, gently rolling us, so she is underneath me. I resume my kisses down her body, skipping over her center while kissing her thighs and belly. I feel her writhing beneath me, and I must control myself. We have yet to be together since Layla always seems to climb in bed with us whenever I stay with them overnight. I know for me, it's been almost a year since I've been with a woman. Once I discovered that Layla was mine, there was no one else I've wanted to be with except her mother.

I start moving back up Sydney's body to her mouth. I want to make sure she is okay with me proceeding before we do so. I made sure to bring two Costco-sized boxes of condoms with me, not wanting to run out. I had serendipitously brought a box out here earlier.

"Sydney, if you don't want to make love to me, please let me know now because I won't be able to stop if we go further. I need you, Syd."

"Les, I want you now. I won't be stopping you, just tell me you have condoms."

I pick up the box that's underneath my chair, showing it to her. "I have another inside. We won't run out this weekend."

"What are you waiting for?" She coyly responds.

I swiftly shift down her body, settling my head between her legs. I take a tentative lick, feeling her body shiver in anticipation. She's wetter than I thought she'd be, so I know that, at least for this round, I don't have to provide too much foreplay, since I know that I'm barely holding it together. I taste her, pumping my fingers into her, making sure she's ready for me. I feel her building to an orgasm and let her take that fall over. Once I know she's calmed down a bit, I slide her body, kissing any available skin. I unbutton my pants, pushing them off, my throbbing dick is thankful to be out of its constraints. I grab a condom, opening the wrapper with my teeth before rolling it on me. Just the feel of the rubber against my cock is enough to test my restraint. I line myself up with her, then slowly glide inside. I feel her walls clenching me, and it takes all my concentration not to blow my load like a horny teenager. It's been at least ten years since I failed to give a woman an orgasm while inside her, and I don't plan on repeating that tonight. Once I feel in control once again, I begin moving, pumping inside. I can tell that Sydney is once again close, and I feel a sense of relief. I reach my hand between us, giving her the final push she needs to reach to let herself go. Once I feel her juices flow, I allow myself to peak as well. Once we are both relaxed once again, I gently kiss.

"What do you say to move this party inside?" I ask.

"Let's go, Lover."

I feel the sun streaming on my face, and Sydney's body next to mine. I glance at my watch, surprised to see that it's almost noon. I can't remember the last time I slept this late. When I think about it, though, it shouldn't come as a shock, considering how many times Sydney and I made love last night. We made a significant dent in the first box of condoms. I know that we both need food and water if we are going to continue our explorations. I also want to spend some time together on the beach today, enjoy each other's company. I shift to move off the bed without disturbing Sydney. I get up, pulling on a pair of shorts to walk to the bathroom. I take care of business before heading to the kitchen. I decide to make waffles this morning, with a unique coconut syrup that Abuela always made. I whip up the batter and pull out the waffle maker. Laura sent a container of cleaned strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries for us to add to our waffles. I make a pot of coffee and cut up a banana. As I'm about to go wake up Sydney when I feel her arms come around my waist and a kiss on my back. I turn myself around, so I'm facing the love of my life.

"Did you sleep well, _Carina_."

"Yes, I did. I was wondering where you went off too."

I look at her, wearing a t-shirt and panties, which wakes up a part of me that I thought was still sleeping. Shit, we can't keep going like this, can we? "I thought it would be a good idea to get some fuel in. You're on time. Have a seat, and I'll make you two waffles."

Sydney pours herself a cup of coffee, after warming some milk in the microwave. She puts the warm milk in making café con leche. I nod, and she makes one for me as well. I love coffee this way, but I often don't indulge because the milk makes it sweeter. We eat breakfast, decide to spend the day on the beach, partaking in only G-rated activities to give our bodies a chance to recuperate. At six, I get up to prepare dinner once again, but this time Sydney insists on helping me. I relent, and we work together to make roasted chicken, Spanish rice, and asparagus. When we finish eating, the sun is close to setting. When Sydney starts to clean up, I stop her, bringing her outside to a part of the beach where there is an open space to see the western sky. As we watch the last rays of light disappear, I kneel before Sydney, holding her hand in mine.

"Sydney, I know I've made mistakes in the past, that I haven't been the man you needed me to be. However, being with you these last two months has allowed me to finally live. I want to be the husband you need and the father that Layla deserves. Please make my life complete by agreeing to become my wife."

I see tears in Sydney's eyes, and I think they are tears of joy, though I'm not one hundred percent sure. When she's still quiet after about a minute, I begin to worry. Finally, she responds. "Yes, a thousand times, yes. I love you, Lester Santos."

"I love you, Sydney." I place the two-carat emerald-cut diamond solitaire on her finger. I stand, once again, kissing Sydney. We walk, hand in hand, back to the house. Once inside, I set all the external alarms, and we make our way to the bedroom to celebrate our engagement.

* * *

**A/N:** With today being 9/11 and working in NYC, in a building where I can see the Manhattan skylline, I'd just like to take a moment to remember all those who were traumatized by that day, those who lost their job, those who lost a loved one, and those who were witnesses to that horrific scene. I'd also like to remember those who are suffering from 9/11 related illness, especially the teachers and students of downtown Manhattan. The beginning of Part 2 of this story shared some of their stories, and I want to make sure that we remember them on this day. We will never forget!


	106. Chapter 106

**Abuela Rosa's POV**

Today is my _Carlito's_ thirty-first birthday. We are celebrating today at Juliana's and Ricardo's home in Newark. _Carlito_ and _Estefania_ will be coming here from Trenton with Julie, CJ, and Layla since Lester and Sydney are spending the weekend in Point Pleasant. I hope that Lester doesn't do anything stupid. I've talked to him several times in the last few weeks, and I know that he is finally happy. Being with Sydney and his daughter is good for him, giving him a reason to live. I am aware that Celia wants to see him settle down, possibly have more children. I don't know if that is in the cards for him, but I do know he is an excellent father.

I am in the kitchen with my daughter Celia, daughter-in-law Juliana, and two of my granddaughters, Celia, and Mariela, preparing the food for today. When I was younger, I would be at the stove, supervising the actual cooking. Still, now, I am content to sit at the table, cutting the vegetables, fruit, and meats. Celia and Juliana are both excellent cooks, so I needn't worry about the quality of our meal. My grandchildren are all starting to settle down, that is, of course, except Celia's daughters who are too young for that yet. Celia, Rosa, Mariela, and Carlos have all found the perfect spouse for them and are happy. Lester seems to be on the right track with Sydney, and I can only hope that they will be married soon. Javier and Isabella have been in a relationship with their boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of years now, so I hope they will be getting married soon. Leah and Maria are both in college, finding their way in the world, and Ana is doing well in high school, ready to start her senior year. I am blessed to have my family around me, and so close to me.

I am hoping that Lester and _Carlito_ return to Miami. I miss having my boys nearby. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all my grandchildren, but having them with me during their teen years, setting them on their path to adulthood. The additional of _Estefania_ to my family made everything complete. From my discussions with Edna over the years, I don't think that _Estefania_ would have survived in that house where she grew up. I wonder if Edna will be accompanying them today. I know she's not thrilled here in New Jersey, with her one granddaughter moving to Boston, and the other most likely going down to Florida, she will be lonely. I would like to offer my home to her. Though my family does visit, and I have a larger group of lady friends, it would be nice to have someone in my house every day. Edna would be a hoot to live with.

"Hi, Mama, Clarissa, and I are here." I hear Javier yell from the front room.

"Javi, we're in the kitchen. Come in instead of yelling."

A few seconds later, a smiling Javier walks in with an equally happy Clarissa. Mama, Abuela, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé."

Rosa was the first to recover. "Oh, my God! You're engaged! Congratulations." She walks over to her brother and future sister, hugging and kissing them both, then looking at the ring on her left hand. The ring was perfect for Clarissa and Javier. It was a one-carat diamond with small pave diamonds down the band. It was beautiful. I rose, walking to my Javier.

"Enhorabuena, mi nieto. Lo hiciste bien. Ella es tu pareja. Ahora, no hay niños hasta que digas tus votos." (Congratulations, my grandson. You did well. She is your match. Now, no children until you say your vows.)

"_Gracias, Abuela Rosa._ You're blessing means the world to us."

"Clarissa, welcome to the family, you are now a Manoso, even if you aren't yet married." As I was congratulating them, the rest of the women also came over, crowding around.

"Thank you. I'm excited to be gaining you all as part of my family."

"Clarissa, dear, let us know when we can have your parents over for dinner. Did you discuss a timeline yet?"

"We're thinking May or June of next year. By then, work has usually died down, and I should be able to get vacation time."

Clarissa is an accountant and often works sixty-hour weeks leading up to April 15th. It makes sense for their wedding to be after that.

"Please, let me know if you need any help with the planning."

"I will, Mrs. Manoso."

"None of that, Mrs. Manoso stuff, it's Juliana or Mama."

"What's all the commotion in here?" Ric asks as he and Paul enter the kitchen.

"Papa, I asked Clarissa to marry me and she said yes."

"Welcome to the family, _mi hija_."

"Thank you."

Just as things are starting to die down, we here another commotion, followed by a whirl of color.

"_Hola, Bisabuela. _Look who came with us." Julie says as she throws her arms around my leg.

"Julie, hello, _querida_. Hello, Layla. I'm glad you came today."

"Thank you, _Bisabuela_. Mommy and Daddy are meeting us here."

"Hi, everyone."

"Carlos, you're here. _Feliz cumpleaños, mi hijo._"

"Thank you, Mama. _Hola, Abuela."_ Carlos says as he lets Stephanie take CJ out of the baby carrier while he holds it.

"_Estefania,_ how are you feeling?"

"Great. I started working this week. It feels good to be back."

"How is Ella doing?"

"Ella is doing great. She misses working with the boys, as she calls them, but is thrilled to spend her day with CJ, and Julie until she goes back to school next month."

"Clarissa, what is this on your hand?" _Estefania _asks as she goes to kiss her.

"Javier proposed."

"Congrats, both of you. I'm so excited for you two."

"Thank you."

"How did he propose? When was it?"

"It was last Saturday. We decided to go on a three-hour cruise around Manhattan. It was so tranquil on the water as we listened to the announcer tell us about the City and what we were seeing. When we were going under the George Washington Bridge, Javier got down on one knee and proposed, with the mic in his hand, for everyone on the boat to hear."

"That's so sweet. I would have been mortified." _Estefania_ replied.

"I was embarrassed, but I was too excited to realize it at that moment. It was only after I said yes, and we kissed that the embarrassment set in." Clarissa replies.

_Carlito_ hands _Estefania_ a bottle for CJ. She sits down at the kitchen table to feed the baby. He eats enthusiastically, while his eyes dart around the kitchen, looking at everyone who is there. Soon enough, he's finished with his bottle and is deftly burped by his mother. _Carlito_ takes his son into the nursery, probably going to change him.

_"Estefania_, where is Edna?"

"She's with my sister, Valerie. Val is planning on taking a vacation to Las Vegas, and my grandmother is helping her pack. She's leaving tomorrow, and I'll be watching my nieces, Angie and Mary Alice.

Once Celia got married and started her family, Juliana decided to set up the guest room on the first floor as a nursery. She knew more grandchildren were coming and felt that it would be easier for everyone to have a spot on the first floor for the babies to sleep, get changed, or to nurse. Even though nursing is a natural part of life, not all new mothers are comfortable nursing in front of a lot of people. We never wanted anyone to feel uneasy.

When _Carlito _returned, he handed the baby back to _Estefania_, before joining the rest of the men and the older children outside.

"What did you get Carlos for his birthday?" Juliana asks.

"He didn't get his gift yet. I'm giving it to him tonight."

"Do you want to give us a hint?"

"No."

I take a good look at _Estefania,_ and I know what her gift is. I keep quiet, making sure to keep the expression on my face neutral. About a half an hour later, Lester arrived with Sydney, both wearing identical grins. Isabella was holding CJ, so when they walked in, _Estefania_ jumped up and hugged Sydney. "You said yes. Now we'll finally be family."

It took everyone else about a minute to realize what _Estefania_ said.

"Is it true, _mi hijo_? Are you and Sydney engaged?" My daughter Celia asks.

"Si, Mama, we're engaged."

Celia hugs Lester, while tears start to fall from her eyes. I know that she was worried about her son, afraid that she was going to lose him on one of those dangerous missions that he and _Carlito_ insisted on doing. But now, she knows that he's going to settle down, and hopefully provide her with more grandchildren.

The back door opens, with Layla coming in. "Mommy, you're here. I missed you." She said as she hugged her mother. She then turned to Lester. "Daddy, I missed you too, even though I had fun with Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Carlos."

"Layla, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are going to get married. Is that okay with you?"

"Does that mean that Daddy will be living in the same house as us?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Yay! I can't wait. Will I be a big sister like Julie?"

"Maybe."

"Julie, Julie. I got something to tell you." Layla yells as she runs back outside.

"Well, it seems like Carlos is getting his birthday hijacked," Mariela says.

"Why?" Lester asks.

"Javier announced his engagement to Clarissa."

"Considering he would prefer not to celebrate his birthday, I don't think he minds."

We shoo everyone out of the kitchen so we can finish dinner. After dinner, we all move outside, where _Carlito_ will open his gifts. When all are open, _Estefania_ hands him a small box.

"What's this, Babe?"

"My gift to you."

"I thought you already gave me my gift."

"That was part of it."

_Carlito_ rips off the wrapping paper and slowly opens the box. We can't see what's inside, but he looks down then looks up at _Estefania_, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, confirmed Friday." _Carlito_ rises up from his chair and pulls _Estefania_ out of hers, kissing her before putting his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly. Lester takes that moment to look in the box.

"Lester, what is it?" Juliana asks.

"Steph is pregnant."

I smile, once again knowing when one of my daughters is pregnant. I'm happy for them, they deserve it. While all my children and grandchildren love their spouses, none love each other in the all-consuming way that _Carlito _and_ Estefania_ do. They've had a lot of difficulties in their lives and deserve whatever happiness they have today.


	107. Chapter 107

**Ellen's POV (Late August)**

I don't know what to do. I can hardly show my face anywhere around town. First, Stephanie ran off to Miami and married that thug. As much as that was scandalous, at least she had the decency to stay in Florida, away from Trenton. But could Stephanie stay there? No. She and that good for nothing husband of hers had to open up a branch of their business here in Trenton. Stephanie returns but doesn't move back to the Burg. I don't even know where she lives, but she sends her brat to some posh private school since public school is beneath her. Then, I had to hear from everyone how wonderful Stephanie looks, how her husband is so handsome, how their company is perfect. It's sickening. Then, Valerie's marriage falls apart, and she moves back here. Now, I'm perfectly happy to help her and my granddaughters. Valerie couldn't do it by herself once Stephen moved out, leaving her behind.

Things were going well until Valerie decided to get a job. As worried as I was, once I discovered she got a job as a receptionist, I felt better. I only had to find her a proper Burg husband. Since she was divorced and had children, that was proving to be harder than I thought. I would think that more men would want a ready-made family. I briefly considered Joseph Morelli, but then Angie Morelli told me how Joseph was planning on seducing Stephanie away from that thug, to return her to the Burg where she belonged. Suddenly, in January, Valerie started seeing someone. I was curious about who he was since she didn't introduce him to us until Frank made her. When we met Sal, I was thrilled. He was a nice Italian man who had a great job. Then, she had to pull the rug out from under us to inform us that Sal was never her boyfriend, that she was dating Victor Caruso instead. I didn't understand why Valerie felt that she needed to lie to us until we discovered that he worked for the hussy and the thug. There is no way that Valerie can follow in her sister's footsteps. We put our foot down, but she didn't toe the line. My perfect daughter is no longer perfect.

To make matters worse, my mother moved out into an assisted living facility, voluntarily! The women around here think that I put her there. No matter how many times I tell them that it was her idea, they don't believe me. I have no idea what that woman said to her friends to have everyone turn against me. I won't even mention the book incident, though I must admit, sex with Frank has been better since then. I don't understand where I went wrong. Why me?

Stephanie, though, couldn't be content to mess up her sister's life, she also had to destroy the Orrs, both senior and junior, along with poor Joseph Morelli. Lisa Orr divorced poor Dickie, accusing him of having an affair. Then, we find out that Layla isn't his daughter, but is the daughter of Lester Santos. I knew that boy was trouble the moment he moved here. Dickie had to end his campaign for Congress in disgrace. To add insult to injury, he was fired from his law firm. He was forced to move to California to attempt to rebuild his life.

However, nothing could have prepared me for what happened with Richard Orr. He was arrested, in Monaco, on federal charges. No one really knows what happened, only that some federal agents arrested him, then flew him back on a military plane to Washington, D.C., where he is being held. He may never get out of jail again. Delia was beside herself. I thought she was going to stand by her husband, but instead, she divorced Richard and disowned Dickie. Delia sided with her ex-daughter-in-law, Lisa. I can't believe how she has changed. She is a disgrace to all Burg women, not standing by her husband. Ridiculous.

But the worst, the worst is what Stephanie and her thug husband did to poor Joseph Morelli. They set him up, planted evidence, and had him arrested as a rogue cop! They accused him of helping Vito with his family. That was the most outrageous thing I had ever heard. Rumor has it that they paid a prostitute to proposition Joseph and arrested him in the middle of their transaction. Disgusting. Frank has lost several of his clients recently, no thanks to Stephanie. I wish she would go back to Miami already and leave us alone. Frank and Joe Juniak had a huge fight last night after Frank discovered that Joe gave Stephanie and that Ranger his blessing to go after Joe. To top it off, Stephanie accused Joseph of raping her in the Tasty Pastry and of assaulting her six months ago. That hussy.

Still, I am in shock about Valerie. She hasn't called me, hasn't answered my calls, and has all but disappeared from the Burg. I don't know what happened. I am afraid that thug Victor did something to her. I glance at the clock—time to go to the market. I quickly grab my purse and car keys, leaving the house. I drive to the Tasty Pastry to get some dessert. I park my car, and promptly exit, locking the doors. I walk into the pastry shop, thinking about getting a cheesecake. As I get in line, I hear _her_ voice. Stephanie. Wait! What is she doing with Angie and Mary Alice?

"Okay, girls, which donut do you want?" Stephanie asks the four girls standing beside her while gently rocking a baby in a stroller.

"Mommy, I want a Boston Crème."

"Aunt Steph, may I please have a jelly donut." One little girl asked. I look closely, and I think that's Lisa Orr's daughter.

"Aunt Stephie, I'll have a glazed, and Mary Alice will have a Boston Crème as well." Angie responds before adding, "thank you."

"No problem." A moment later, Cathy, who is behind the counter, helps Stephanie.

"Good morning, Stephanie. I'm surprised to see you here. Usually, one of your employees comes in."

"Morning, Cathy. I have my nieces with me for the week, so I figured it would be good to get them out. I asked Lisa if Layla could join us, which she agreed to, especially since she's still dealing with everything. We're going to the park next. Then, if CJ cooperates, we'll go to the bounce place."

"That sounds like fun. What do you want today?"

"I'll take a dozen donuts. Let me have six Boston Crème, two jellies, two glazed, and two powdered donuts, please. Oh, I need to compliment you on the tres leches cake you made a couple of weeks ago for Carlos' birthday. His family is still doesn't believe that I bought that cake at a bakery."

"Thank you. I'm glad you suggested it last year. It's been one of our biggest sellers. I didn't realize how many Latinos have moved into the area."

"You're welcome. That cake is definitely a staple of our desserts. Oh, and can I please have a large coffee, light and sweet?"

"Coming right up." Cathy quickly finishes Stephanie's order while I wait. My granddaughters haven't noticed me, nor has Stephanie. Part of me wants to say something, but it is they who are supposed to say hello to me first, as their elder. It is only proper.

"Aunt Stephie, do we have to call Victor "Dad" now that he and Mom are married?" Angie asks. Married? What does she mean that Victor and Valerie are married?"

"That's up to you. While it would be nice for you to call Victor "Dad" if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to. What would you like to call Victor?"

"Victor. I mean, he's not our father. But then again, we haven't seen or heard from our father since he left us."

"Angie, you do whatever feels right. Maybe someday, you'll feel comfortable calling him Dad. Remember, you only met him recently. Things are still new."

"Layla, what do you call Uncle Lester?" Mary Alice asks.

"Daddy, because he IS my Daddy. Dad wasn't really my Dad."

"Oh."

"Here you go, Stephanie," Cathy says. Stephanie grabs the box and hands her some cash. Then, she tries to balance the donuts, her coffee, and the stroller when one of her employees walks over, taking the donuts from her.

"I got it, Estefania. Just worry about kids."

"Gracias, Hector." Stephanie turns, coming face to face with me. She continues to walk past me as if she didn't know me. When Angie sees me, she quickly pushes Mary Alice ahead of her.

"Angie, is that the way you treat your grandmother?"

"Grandma Plum, you said that Mommy wasn't welcomed in your house and wasn't your daughter. If she's not your daughter, we're not your granddaughters." Angie replied. That Hector quickly moved between my granddaughters and me, preventing me from going after them. Only when Stephanie was out of the bakery did he leave. I quickly look around, seeing all the women looking at me as if I am a speck of dirt. I immediately leave the shop, not wanting to stay there another moment. Why me?

I finish up my errands as quickly as possible, and then I return home. When I arrive, I see Frank's car in the driveway. What is he doing at home at this time? He's not supposed to be here yet. I double-check my watch and observe that it is too late for lunch and too early for dinner, being two o'clock. I gather my bags and enter the house. I place my groceries down on the kitchen table, putting away the perishables. I still don't see Frank, so I walk upstairs. I find Frank in our bedroom, with two suitcases packed, and him filling a duffle bag.

"Frank, where are you going?"

"Ellen, I want a divorce. My attorney will be delivering the papers tomorrow. I will give you the house and the money in our joint checking account."

"What do you mean, you want a divorce? Why?"

"I'm tired of your prudish ways. I'm a man who has needs, needs that you haven't satisfied in over twenty years. I'm done dealing with your coldness. Tina, my mistress, is pregnant with a son. A son. She is providing me with the boy I always wanted that you couldn't give me. We're getting married and moving to South Carolina, I hate these Jersey winters. Maybe if you stopped drinking iced tea all day long, you'd be better in bed."

"You can't divorce me. What will the neighbors think? Think about your granddaughters. You know they will be Burg outcasts. You can't do this to your family, Frank." I say, desperate to change his mind.

"Ellen, Valerie went against our wishes for that thug, just like Stephanie. The girls have made themselves outcasts, we had nothing to do with that. You are more concerned with your image than you are with making sure that I'm happy, and I'm finished with it. Tina fulfills all my needs, more so than you ever did. And she's providing me with a son. A son. Finally, someone to carry on the Plum name other than Vincent, who is a disgrace."

"But Frank, what will I do? How will I take care of this house without you?"

"Sell it and move to an apartment. You'd do fine. Have a good life, Ellen."

Frank put the duffle over his shoulder and picked up his other two bags. "Anything I left I don't want. Feel free to do whatever you want with those items."

Frank walked quickly out of the bedroom, down the stairs to the front door. "My keys are on the coffee table." He closes the door behind him.

I don't know what to do. I can't live like this. I want to follow Frank, I want to make my husband come back, but my legs won't move. Suddenly, I find it difficult to breathe, pain in my chest. I try to walk back to my bed, but I can't make it. Someone help me.


	108. Chapter 108

**Grandma Mazur's POV**

"Okay, Muriel, I'll see you at 7:30." I have my plans finalized for tonight. Muriel, Estelle, and I are going to Stivas. Giacomo Nardi is being laid out tonight. The Knights of Columbus will be there to give him a proper send-off. Rumor is he died of a heart attack while in the act with his wife, Sofia. I wonder if his package is still standing.

I left the assisted living facility a month ago. I found it too restricting living there. Instead, Stephanie helped me get an apartment is a senior living community. I have a one-bedroom apartment with a living room/dining room combo, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. The rent is a portion of my income, so it's affordable. Even though I'm living in a building, I find it much better here. There's a laundry room on the first floor, which allows me to wash my own clothes. I like having the ability to come and go as I please with no one hovering over me as if I'm an invalid. I heat up some leftovers from the weekend. Every Saturday I go to Stephanie's house, and we cook dinner together. She sends me home with leftovers, often including an item or two from Ella. On Sunday, I go to Valerie's house. Between my two granddaughters, I don't have to cook for myself Monday through Friday.

I just set my food down on the table when someone buzzes my bell. I go over to the intercom.

"May I help you?"

"_Mrs. Mazur, it's Eddie Gazarra and Carl Costanza."_

What's Eddie and Carl doing here? I hope everyone is okay. I buzz them upstairs. A few moments later, they're ringing my doorbell.

"Hi, Eddie and Carl, come on in," I say. They look sad.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mazur. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think you should sit down." Carl instructs.

I walk to my couch and have a seat. I know something is wrong, I just hope that it's not Stephanie, Valerie, or the children.

"Mrs. Mazur, I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter, Ellen is dead."

I'm glad that I'm sitting because I'm not sure I would have remained standing otherwise. As much as Ellen and I have our differences, she is, no was, still my daughter. "How? What happened?"

"it appears as though she had a heart attack. She was supposed to volunteer this morning at the church's tag sale. When she didn't show up, Lucille Plum called the house. When Aunt Ellen didn't answer, they thought she was on her way. By the end of the sale, Aunt Ellen still wasn't there, so Lucille called TPD for a wellness check. Carl and I were dispatched to the house, where we found her collapsed on the bedroom floor. The medical examiner believes she died sometime Friday."

Wait! Friday? "Where was Frank? Is he okay?"

"Uncle Frank wasn't there, Mrs. Mazur. It seems as though he wasn't living in the house anymore, as his closet was empty."

I don't know what to say. For once in my life, I'm speechless. I never expected to bury my daughter.

"Mrs. Mazur, do you want me to call Stephanie or Valerie?" Carl asks me.

"Please call Stephanie. Valerie is in Las Vegas."

I watch as Carl walks away, taking out his cell phone. I hate to do this to Stephanie, as I know there is no love lost between her and Ellen, but I need my family.

"Mrs. Mazur, Stephanie said that she and Ranger will be here in a few minutes. She is still at Rangeman."

"Thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Did you boys eat yet?"

"We're fine. We'll just stay here with you until Stephanie arrives."

We passed away the time with Eddie telling me stories of his boys and the trouble they get into. I laugh at some of their antics. It's a good distraction, helping me to keep my composure until my Stephanie is here. All too soon, though, I hear her at the door. I gave her a key to the building and apartment, not that Carlos can't break his way in here if he had to.

"Grandma, are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you are here." Stephanie sits next to me on the couch, hugging me. It is only when she puts her arms around me that I finally start to weep for my daughter. I hear movement in my apartment, but I'm not concerned with it. I know that Carlos is here, so he will take care of everything. I don't know how long I'm crying, but when I stop, Stephanie looks like she was crying as well.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?"

"Because Grandma, no matter what my relationship was with her, she was still my mother. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Grandma, would you like to come to our house and spend a few days? You can make arrangements from there, and Ella can assist you. I already spoke to Victor. He and Valerie are just about the board the Rangeman jet."

"Thank you, Carlos, I appreciate you opening your home up to me."

"Without you, I might never have met Stephanie. I know you always supported her, and she needed that support from you."

"Carlos, can you please find out where that horse's patoot Frank is? I want to know what happened between him and Ellen that he wasn't home."

"I'll get right on that."

"Grandma, did you eat dinner?"

"No, I had just finished heating up dinner and was about to sit down when Eddie and Carl arrived."

"Do you want me to heat it up for you, or do you want to eat when we get to the house?"

"I'll eat when we get to your house. I'm not hungry right now." Stephanie gets up to clean up my dinner, tossing the food in the trash since it can't be reheated a second time. Then, she goes into my bedroom, packing a bag for me. Once she's done, we head down to their car. Carlos helps me in the car, while Stephanie stows my bag in the trunk. She gets in besides Carlos in the front.

"Grandma, if there is anything I forgot to pack for you, let Ella know. She'll get you whatever you need. When was the last time you spoke to Mom?"

"Friday afternoon, after she left Tasty Pastry. She was angry at Valerie for going against her wishes and marrying Victor, she was angry at you for destroying the lives of the Orrs and Joseph Morelli. It didn't matter that it was their own actions that they were being punished for, she saw you as the bad guy. As much as she exasperated me, I told her I loved her before we hung up. At least I won't have that regret hanging over me. How do you feel?"

"I wish that things could have been different between Mom and me. I still hope that Dad and I can develop a cordial relationship, at the minimum, but I doubt that. I always hoped that Mom would go to therapy, because I think she had a lot of deep-seated issues that needed to be resolved before she could even begin to accept me, and now Val since we are not following her example."

"I think you're right. Stephanie, don't live with regrets. You were always a good daughter. You tried hard, you wanted to please your mother. She never understood you, and that was her fault. Don't feel guilty because of the way things were between you. I'm planning on having a small funeral for her family only. I don't want the Burg gawking and talking about her, not that she doesn't deserve it, but you and Valerie don't. You know that if it's a big Burg event and you and Valerie are seen there, everyone will talk about how two ungrateful daughters are there mourning their poor mother, wishing that you could apologize to your mother. If you don't go, they will talk about how you are a disgrace, and disrespecting her. I will not allow this town to further sully your names, nor your mother's name. We'll have her wake for one evening, then bury her the following day."

"Grandma, whatever you want to do, I'm fine with. If you wanted to wake Mom for three days, that would be fine with me. I'm here for you. Whatever my relationship was with her, she is still your daughter and always will be."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

We fall into silence as we continue to ride to Stephanie and Carlos' house. I feel proud when we pull up to her home, it's so beautiful and suits them well. The iron gates close behind the car, and we continue up the drive to the garage, where Carlos pulls the vehicle inside. We get out of the car, Carlos grabbing my bags, and I follow Stephanie inside. Once we arrive, the dogs come running over, making sure we are not intruders, before retreating back into the house. Julie comes running over.

"Granny Mazur is here! Yay! Are you sleeping over? Can we make cookies? Please?" Julie asks while giving me a huge hug and kiss.

"Princesa, deja a la abuela Mazur sola por ahora. Ella está triste y necesita estar con mamá ahora mismo. Puedes hablar con ella más tarde." (Princess, leave Grandma Mazur alone for now. She's sad and needs to talk to your mother now. You can talk to her later.)

"Okay, Papa," Julie answers, looking a little dejected.

"Julie, how about we make cookies tomorrow morning? It's late, and I didn't eat dinner yet."

"Okey-dokey. That sounds good. Mommy, I'm going back outside to play with my puppies. Come, puppies."

"Carlos, you didn't have to send Julie away. She's excited to see Grandma."

"Babe, we need to eat and have a lot to discuss. She shouldn't be here for that. I know where your father was."

"Looks, kids, let's eat first, then we'll talk. I think maybe we should wait for Valerie to return tomorrow before making plans. She does deserve to have a say."

"Whatever you want, Grandma," Stephanie replies. She walks over to the counter as Ella walks in.

"Edna, I'm so sorry about your daughter. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Thank you, Ella. I'm still in a bit of shock."

"I can only imagine. I made a beef stew today, but if you don't want that, I have some chicken soup in the freezer I can heat up instead."

"The stew sounds perfect. Nothing like a little comfort food to chase away the blues."

"Stephanie, CJ should be waking soon, do you want me to take care of him for you?"

"No, Ella, I'll get him. Thank you, though."

Ella quickly gets the dishes and starts to plate our dinner. Stephanie assists by getting us all drinks. She and Carlos drink water, but she gives me some iced tea, the non-alcoholic variety. Once the dinner is on the table, we all sit down.

"I'll be outside with Julie and dogs. Let me know if you need me, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Ella."

Once Ella returns outside, I turn to my granddaughter, "Stephanie, you are fortunate to have Ella in your life. I can tell that she is, for all intents and purposes, your mother. She loves you as if you were her daughter, and Carlos, her son. You know your mother was jealous of you." Stephanie starts to protest, but I continue. "Yes, she was. Ellen always envisioned having a large family, four or five kids running around. She wanted a husband who had a big family so that she could have large holiday celebrations. Your mother was always a lonely child, hated that she was an only child. When she met your father, she was thrilled to learn that he had three brothers and a sister. When they first started dating, they got along well. But then, Frank's parents died. They didn't have much, a house, a car, and a savings account. The siblings all argued over who would get what, since his parents didn't have a will. In the end, no one inherited what they thought they should. They sold the house for a lot less than it was worth, and by the end, the siblings stopped talking to each other. Then, two years later, Frank's sister died. The brothers got back together for a year or so, but then, their grandmother died in Italy. She left a large villa and vineyard behind in Tuscany. She did have a will and bequeathed it to the eldest two boys, the only two grandchildren she ever met. That split the boys apart for good. Your father wanted them to sell it, but instead, the other three decided to move to Italy to run the vineyard. They bought out your dad, and never talked to him again. There went your mother's dreams of a large family.

"Once you got married and had Julie after your grandfather died, I had convinced your mother to apologize, to try to repair your relationship. She was all set. She asked about your relationship with Carlos' family. I told her that Manoso's accepted you as their own daughter, that holidays were filled with lots of people at one home, with three to four generations together. When she asked who hosted the holidays, I told her that they rotated. Still, you always hosted Easter, as those who lived in Newark would spend the week in Florida on vacation. That was when she decided that she didn't want to repair her relationship. In her mind, you, the girl who didn't do anything right, got the life she wanted."

"Wow. Mom really had issues. I wish she had gotten help at some point; she could've been so much happier."

"I think she was happiest when you and Valerie were miserable. She was glad that Valerie married the proper Burg boy because it made her look good. Still, she was glad that Valerie hated living in California. Valerie coming home only made Ellen look like a failure, which is why she was annoyed."

"Grandma Edna, I hope you understand that while I feel for you, I'm not that upset over Ellen's death."

"Carlos, I understand. You have only been on the receiving end of her venom. You never saw the good side of her. I would feel similarly if I were in your shoes. What did you learn?"

I watch as Carlos sighs, and I have a feeling this is not something that I'm going to want to hear. "Frank has had a mistress for quite some time, a younger woman. She was in her twenties when they started their affair. He has been paying for her house, her housekeeper, and car for the last fifteen years, visiting her every day. A couple of months ago, she discovered that she was pregnant. Last week, she learned she was having a boy. She informed Frank that he was going to be a father to a son on Wednesday. Thursday, he visited an attorney to file for divorce. Friday, he moved in with his mistress, Tina."

"He was cheating on Mom for fifteen years?"

"More like twenty-five years. It seems, from what I have discovered, Frank started cheating shortly after your mother's miscarriage. Once he found out she could no longer have children, he started looking elsewhere. Frank had several other mistresses, but Tina has been the only one for the last twenty years. He started seeing her when you were eleven, Babe."

"Stephanie, your mother knew. She accepted it as part of her life, though I'm sure she thought your father would never leave her for his mistress." I tell Stephanie.

"Holy cow. I can't believe that I come from that dysfunctional house. How the heck did I end up so normal?"

"Lester saved you, Stephanie. That day, when you met him, the whole course of your life changed. He became your brother, his parents, your parents. You had in the Rizzis people who understood you and loved you for who you are. They didn't expect you to be something you didn't want to be. I spoke to Celia after the Morelli incident and told her how your mother punished you. She agreed that you did nothing wrong, and wanted to help you, but didn't know how since she was leaving for Miami. It was me who suggested that you go with them. I knew you were missing Lester, and that he would give you what you needed to get over what happened to you. Never did I expect that you would meet your soulmate, Carlos. But you did, and you finally realized that you were perfect the way you are. Celia gave me Rosa's number, and I called her when I found out that Ellen was letting you go. I wanted to tell her about your life at home and about how stupid my daughter was. She understood that you were lost, like Carlos and Lester, and agreed to do everything in her power to keep you with her before she even met you."

I can see Stephanie is surprised by my confession. But I know this was the right time to tell her.

"No wonder Abuela had that talk with Lester and me the night before you arrived," Carlos said, mostly under is breathe.

"What talk?" Stephanie asked.

"She told Lester that you had a hard time that you were hurt in the worse way possible for a woman. She told him and me to be gentle with you. Lester laughed, saying that you were his sister. She informed him that as an eighteen-year-old boy and a sixteen-year-old girl, you might not feel the same way as you once did, that he wasn't to act as though you were one of the boys but also not to treat you like a china doll. She told me that I was not to pursue you, that I wasn't a conquest. That pissed me off, but Abuela knew my reputation, though, as you know, it wasn't really what it seemed. That's why I wasn't so thrilled to meet you that morning. But, when I saw you, and how sad your eyes were, things changed, as I told you before."

"Grandma, thank you. You were always my biggest supporter, the one person I knew I could always turn to."

"You're welcome. You know, Stephanie, I was a lot like you. I wish I were born in a different time because there is so much more I could have been, but I am happy with the life I lead."

"Carlos, call my father and inform him of his wife's death. Also, let him know that he is not wanted at the wake or funeral, and will be turned away if he were to show up. Is there any way to determine if the baby is really his?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't imagine that Tina was only seeing my father. Think about it. You have a man who's paying for you to live. You can't see him at night because he's with his wife. You are young, as you said, she's not much older than us. Would you be faithful to him, or would you have other boyfriends?"

"I'll have Lester look into it."

"Better yet, ask the guys if any of them ever spend the night with her. There's a chance that one of them did, especially since I see her as a one-night stand type of woman."

"I'll do that, Babe."

"Stephanie, can we make the arrangements tomorrow? I'm a little tired."

"Sure, Grandma. Don't worry about the cost, we'll take care of it."

"Absolutely not. Your mother and I had a joint account. There's enough there to cover any expenses. I just need you to contact Jimmy at Stiva's to pick up her body when it's ready."

"Okay, Grandma. I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie replies, hugging me. Carlos follows.

As I begin to go to my room, I hear my great-grandson cry. I watch as Stephanie hurries to the nursery, her eyes bright with happiness. Maybe my stupid daughter will finally see what a wonderful woman Stephanie is.


	109. Chapter 109

**Frank's POV (October 2012)**

"Tina, you need to tell me right now. Is that baby you're carrying, my son?"

"Frank, I told you, he's yours."

"Then let me see the results of the paternity test. If he's mine, then you should have no problem letting me see it."

She tosses the paper at me, and I pick it up. I read it over four times. Not a biological match. He is not my son. I feel the anger coursing through my body. Who the hell did she fuck behind my back?

"What is the meaning of this? Whose child is that?" I ask her, yelling at her for the first time since I met her.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? How many men have your spread your legs for?"

"Many, Frank. I'm a young woman, not an old hag; I can't sit home every weekend by myself. I went out with my girlfriends to bars and clubs, I hooked up with men in hotels as one night stands. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I also took my birth control religiously, I always insisted that any man but you wear a condom. I don't really understand when or how I became pregnant. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you."

"You little whore. I gave you a house, a car, paid for everything you needed, and you betray me by giving your body to any man walking? I told you when we started our arrangement fifteen years ago that you are MY property. Even though we weren't married, I expected you to respect and honor me as if I were your husband. You did not do that. You need to pack your bags and leave now. I will no longer support you or that bastard you're carrying."

Tina looked at me, then started to laugh. "Frank, you got that wrong. YOU need to back your bags and leave. I own this house since you put the house in my name, along with the car and the bank accounts. Remember, you were afraid that your daughters would come after your money, so you insisted that everything is placed in my name. You have nothing. I don't plan on giving you anything, either. Thanks to your generosity, I have more than enough money to raise this child and support myself. I don't need you, so I expect you to be out of here by six. That gives you two hours to pack. I'll be returning with the Sheriff, so make sure you aren't here unless you want to spend the night in jail."

With that, Tina walked out of the front door. I hear her pull out of the driveway in the brand new Cadillac SUV that I purchased for her. How did my life get so fucked up? I sit down on the couch, contemplating everything that happened since January.

It all started when Valerie started dating that thug, Victor. She was secretive, started talking about going back to school, about not getting married again. I know Ellen was upset. Then, my idiotic ex-wife had to read that disgusting book to Mary Alice's class. It made my life hell. When Richard Orr was arrested, though, everything started to collapse. Richard was always one of my closest friends, and I support him wholeheartedly. I know he didn't do anything wrong, and in time, everyone else will see that. But, until then, I'm a reject. I was kicked out of the lodge, and I lost my job at the cab company. When Tina told me two months ago that she was pregnant, I thought my life was turning around. I took that opportunity to leave Trenton for good, moving to South Carolina in September, where I always wanted to live.

I purchased a beautiful, new home in an upper-middle-class neighborhood. I didn't have to do the lawn or other garden work. I was able to live a life of leisure. Sex with Tina has gotten so much better, with her pregnancy making her insatiable. Thank God for the little blue pill. When that thug called to inform me that Ellen died and I wasn't welcome at the funeral, I was furious. How dare he keep me from adequately mourning Ellen, like a good husband was supposed to. I told him I would be there. Then he informed me that if I showed up, he would make sure that the Burg knew about Tina, how I started to fuck her when she was twenty. Then, he told me he knew about Patricia. That's when I decided it was time to high-tail it out of Jersey. Patricia was my first mistress. I met her two days after Ellen's miscarriage. I was walking along the boardwalk on Point Pleasant when I saw three thugs trying to hassle her. I got the boys to move along, then I made sure she was okay. We got along well, and I decided to stay there for the weekend. The next day, we spent the day together on the beach. That night, I took her out to dinner. After dinner, I brought her back to my room. That night, I fucked her. I found out she was a virgin, which was perfect since I knew she'd listen when I told her that having anal sex first made it hurt less. It was only after she fell asleep that night when I went through her purse to get her address that I saw her driver's license. She was only sixteen.

I gave her alcohol that night before, and she was still passed out. I carried her out of the room serendipitously and left her under the boardwalk. I checked out of the room at seven that morning and drove home. I initially felt guilty about cheating on Ellen. Still, after three months of her refusing me, I started to seek companionship elsewhere. Two days later, I saw a story on the news about a sixteen-year-old girl who was found dead at Point Pleasant. She died from asphyxiation, she vomited and choked on it. The girl was Patricia. They were looking for a man who she was seen with the night before. They never found me. Fortunately, it was in the days before DNA testing. After that, I was much more cautious about my liaisons. How that bastard Ranger found out is beyond me.

Before I left Trenton, I heard that Valerie had married that thug and that he planned on adopting Angie and Mary Alice if their father consented. Screw her. She's no daughter of mine. I glance at my watch, seeing that forty-five minutes have already elapsed. I don't doubt that Tina will be back with the Sheriff. I quickly make my way to our bedroom, packing my suitcases once again. At least I don't have much here with me.

While packing, I think back on the letter that arrived four weeks ago. It was postmarked from Boston. Inside were pictures of Tina with various men. A message typed on a generic white computer paper taunted me to determine if the baby was mine. That's what prompted the paternity test. If that kid were mine, I would let the cheating slide, for now, but I would address it after the baby arrived, with my name on his birth certificate. Since he isn't, I had to confront Tina about it now. I won't be made a fool.

Where do I go? I can't go back to Trenton, I'd be the laughing stock. I don't want to stay here. I check my secret account, seeing that I have a million dollars there. Maybe it's time I move back to Italy. I check my watch once again, noting that I have twenty minutes, which should be enough to secure a plane ticket. I log onto her computer, going into incognito mode. I purchase my one-way ticket, printing the confirmation. I close the browser, making sure that I clear the history. I call a cab to pick me up for an airport run. Before I leave, though, I check the camera in our bedroom to make sure it is still recording. That bitch destroyed my life, so I'll ruin hers. I have hours of video of our trysts recorded to hold me over until I get another _puttana_. Still, I think a leaked sex-tape could be enough to implode her life as she did mine. I'm standing outside with my suitcase when she arrives home.

"I thought I told you to be gone. I guess I'm going to have to call the Sheriff."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm waiting for my cab. Once it gets here, I'm gone." About a minute later, the cab arrives. I get in without a backward glance. If only I didn't sign the house over to Val and Steph, I'd have more money. Fuck my life. Why me?


	110. Chapter 110

**Stephanie POV (November 2012)**

"I can't believe that Lester is getting married today. I never thought that he'd get married."

"I always knew he would, once he met the right woman. The moment that we reconnected with Sydney, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"I guess you're right, Babe, but I'm still shocked."

I walk over to my husband, adjusting the bow tie on his tux. We are in Miami for the week, for Lester's wedding celebration. Sydney and Lester moved to Miami a week after Carlos' birthday, enrolling Layla in Julie's old school. We were scheduled to return back here in October, but when Ram got called out on a mission, we decided to stay along with Bobby. Ram should be back around the holidays, so we'll wait until February, the halfway point in the school year. Julie misses Layla but knows she'll soon be back with her bestie. After my mother's death, Grandma Mazur informed Valerie and I that she was moving to Miami to live with Abuela Rosa. We were all surprised. But Grandma told me how she and Rosa talk regularly, that both women are lonely, and that Rosa offered her a room in her house. I am happy that she is with Abuela because I always worry about both of them. At least now, I know they have each other and aren't alone. Grandma has toned down her crazy. Don't get me wrong, she still tries to grab the guys' packages whenever possible, but she is much more reserved. She even dates men and talks about her exploits, but she wears more appropriate clothes. We have seen a side of Abuela that we didn't know existed until now. Recently, Abuela started dating a man, and they have been spending a lot of time together. Both women are happy, so that makes the rest of us happy.

Sydney had asked me to be her matron of honor, and I accepted. Carlos is Lester's best man. I am wearing a black wrap maternity dress to attempt to make my bump look smaller. When I had to start wearing maternity clothes at three months, I was concerned. When I went to the doctor for my second sonogram, I was shocked. I was carrying twins. They are fraternal, and one was hiding during the first sonogram. So, at five months, I look as though I'm seven months.

Lester and Sydney are getting married in a restaurant owned by one of Abuela Rosa's friends. The whole family is invited, both sides, along with a bunch of the Miami and Trenton Merry Men. Valerie and Victor were also invited, but Val's doctor doesn't want her flying. My nieces have adapted to Boston. Angie was resistant to call Victor 'Dad', but after living together for the last few months and seeing how he treats her mother, she has started to call him Dad.

We are still trying to wrap our heads around the antics of my father. I was shocked to discover that he has so much money. I mean, he never spent money on the house, my mother, or my sister and I. We always thought that we were barely getting by. Carlos researched by father, and discovered that he won the Georgia state lottery about a year before he met Tina. When he was there visiting some buddies, he bought a ticket, never thinking he'd win. He never told my mother, and somehow managed to keep it a secret from everyone. That money was invested over the years and mostly used to hide his extramarital affairs. Lester discovered information about a young girl, Patricia, who my father was involved with as a one night stand. We discovered that she died as a result of my father getting her drunk. Patricia's case was cold file, one that the Detective in charge kept revisiting. Hector managed to serendipitously send some critical evidence to Detective Wohlstetter, who brought charges against my father. They are now filing extradition papers to return him to the states from Italy.

Now that we're finally ready, Carlos and I get in our white Cayenne to drive to the restaurant. Ella left about half an hour ago with Julie and CJ. I'm looking forward to a night without work, where Carlos and I can enjoy each other's company and dance the night away. Once we are at the restaurant, we head to the room where Les and Sydney are. They decided to take pictures before the wedding, much to Abuela's chagrin. We pose for several together with the happy couple. Then, Lester asks the photographer to take a few of Carlos and I, as pregnancy photos.

"Les, I don't want to take pictures. I look like a cow."

"_Hermana,_ you are beautiful. You and Carlos deserve to have some pictures of you carrying those babies. Please, it means a lot to me. You don't have any formal pictures of the two of you. I mean, your wedding pictures are in uniform."

"Babe, I'd like to have some photographs of us, as a family, please."

"Fine."

The photographer has Carlos stand behind me, his hands on my bump, and mine on top of his. We do several others of the same variation. Finally, the photographer seems to be finished with us. As I turn to drink some water, I feel a kick from one of the babies.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt a kick."

"Where?"

I place my hand on my right side, where I felt the kick. Carlos puts his hand there when the baby gives another good whack. Carlos kneels and begins talking to the baby in Spanish. "Hello, my little one. Be nice to Mommy tonight. She wants to dance with Papa. Don't bother her too much." Then he leans in, kissing my side where the kick was.

"That's the best photograph I got all day." I looked at the photographer, not aware that he was watching us. "Do you want to see?"

Carlos and I both walked over and looked at the view screen on his digital camera. I felt the tears form in my eyes because the scene was so tender. "Thank you for catching that moment," I tell him.

"It's no problem. It is my job, after all."

"Come, dears, it's time to start," Ella says. Ella, along with her Miami counterpart Maggie, planned the wedding together. Carlos gives me a quick kiss then walks with Lester to his spot at the altar. I grab my bouquet as Julie and Layla come over to us. Sydney and Lester were only going to have Layla be the flower girl, but Layla refused unless Julie was one with her. Layla said since Lester often stayed with us, that he was like a second daddy to Julie, and should be part of the wedding too. I know Lester was happy to have Julie involved. I think he wanted her all along. I know there was concern that the other cousins would be offended, but everyone knows how close we are to Lester.

Julie and Layla are wearing lilac-colored tea-length dresses with a full skirt, finished with white socks with a lace ruffle and patent leather white shoes. Sydney decided that she wanted their hair half up and half down, making them look so adorable. The two girls walk out in front of me, down the aisle. Once they get to the altar, it is my cue to walk. As I follow, my eyes find Carlos standing next to Lester, and I feel as though I'm traveling back in time to our wedding day. When I reach the front, I have to remind myself that Lester is the one getting married. I stand, turning just in time to see Sydney appear on her father's arm. She looks beautiful, wearing a mermaid style white wedding gown with some lace at the bodice with beautiful applique at the bottom. She has a small train with a tiara on her head. Her hair is up in a French twist. I glance at Lester and know that he has found his happiness with Sydney by his side. Her father is also smiling, content with handing his daughter over to Lester.

I spoke with her parents this past week and discovered that they never liked Dickie nor his family. He pulled Sydney away from her family, slowly, over the years. When they first married, they would see Sydney every other month. Soon, after Layla was born, it became every three months, twice a year, until they were lucky to visit Sydney once a year. She would call them whenever she could, but she could never speak to them when he was around. They were concerned for her safety but couldn't do anything about her relationship. The fact that Lester moved back to Miami ultimately made up for him knocking her up then leaving.

The ceremony is short and lovely. When it is time for Sydney and Lester to exchange their vows, Carlos and I lock eyes, not paying attention to the bride and groom, but each other. When Sydney is asked to say, "I do," I give a slight nod to Carlos, and he does the same when Lester responds, reaffirming our commitment to each other. When the ceremony is finished, and Lester kisses Sydney, this time, it's Carlos who has to wolf-whistle to break them up.

After everyone has a chance to congratulate the happy couple, it's time to start the party. Lester got a well known Cuban band from Miami, who is waiting to introduce us as we stand in the back of the room.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to the reception honoring the new Mr. and Mrs. Santos, Lester, and Sydney." Everyone starts applauding and wolf-whistling. "First, I'd like to introduce the two cutest flower girls I've ever seen, the happy couple's daughter Layla and their niece Julie."

Julie and Layla walk out, holding each other's hands, swaying their bodies to the beat. Everyone claps loudly for them.

"Next up, we have the best man and matron of honor, Carlos and Stephanie." We walk into the room with broad smiles on our faces. When we get to the center of the dance floor, Carlos spins me before pulling me against him, where he gives me a panty-ruining kiss. I can't help but blush, which only makes Carlos smirk, "Babe, really?"

"Wow, if that wasn't _caliente_. Now, for the two people, we're all waiting to welcome, the bride and groom, Lester and Sydney Santos."

Everyone is on their feet, clapping and whistling. When Lester gets to the middle of the dance floor, he copies Carlos, only dipping Sydney before kissing her. The silverware is hitting the glasses, meaning that everyone approves of their display and wants more. When Lester guides Sydney standing again, I can tell she's a little dazed. I know that feeling well. Lester looked over at the band, which started to play "Everything" by Michael Bublé, which is the perfect first dance for them. Once that song is over, the Latin beats begin, and the whole family is on the dance floors.

Five hours later, after the guests have started to leave, I kick off my shoes, slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"I can't remember the last time we danced so much. I know I'm going to be paying for it tomorrow." I tell Carlos as I sit down. He pulls a chair up slightly in front of me before lifting both my legs onto his lap. He starts to massage my poor, aching feet.

"Why didn't you put on these sooner? You didn't need to stay in your heels all night."

"I don't like dancing in flip flops or flats. I like being in heels; they make me feel sexier. Oh, God, that feels so good." I say as I lean my head back and close my eyes.

"I know that feeling well, mi hija. Ric used to give me those fabulous foot massages back in the day." Juliana states.

"Who do you think taught your son?"

"Papa."

"Stephanie, how are you feeling? You were up there dancing all night. I hope you didn't stress yourself too much." Juliana asks, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Bobby has me on the treadmill every day. I'm practicing yoga and tai chi. It's keeping me limber and able to move. Since he knew today was Lester's wedding, he modified my program for this week so that I wouldn't overexert myself."

"Did you teach your sons this, Ricardo?"

"Juliana, I always told Carlos and Javier that their girlfriend's or wife's comfort and happiness are most important. If that meant helping around the house, chasing after kids, changing diapers, or giving a well-deserved massage, their lives would be more fulfilled with a content woman."

"Papa, I can assure you that Carlos learned that lesson well."

"Are you sure you're okay keeping Layla this week? Why don't you let me take the girls tonight? You can get them tomorrow, or I'll drop them off. You need to rest tomorrow, _mi hija_."

"Thank you, Mama, but I don't want to put you out."

"Please, Stephanie, that's nonsense. Why don't you and Carlos take our hotel room tonight and we'll stay at your house with the girls and CJ. Sleep in tomorrow, call room service, and rest. You won't have much downtime until you go home next week. You know Thursday will be crazy, especially since you are hosting us for Thanksgiving this year."

"Thank you, Mama. We'll take you up on that offer." Carlos replies.

"But I don't have a change of clothes."

"Babe."

I should know better by now. Carlos is always prepared. "Fine. Thank you, Mama and Papa. We appreciate it."

Isabella walks over with Julie and Layla. "These two munchkins are getting tired."

"Girls, Abuela and Abuelo will be going home with you tonight. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay with you, girls?"

"Yes, Mommy. That's fine. Bye, Mommy. I love you. Bye, Papi, I love you too."

"_Buenas noches, Princesa, dulce sue__ñ__os."_

"Good night, Layla. Did you see Mommy and Daddy before they left?"

"Yes, Aunt Steph. I did. Abuela, can we go home now?"

"Of course."

Carlos helps me to stand as I grab my clutch. We walk with his parents to the valet, waiting for the cars to come around. Carlos hands the keys to the Cayenne to his father, since that car has the booster seats for the girls installed as we take the keys to the Lexus sedan they have here.

We are settled in the usual silence as we drive to the hotel when Carlos asks me a question. "Babe, do you regret not having a traditional wedding ceremony?"

"Yes and no. I would have liked to have your family there, to have gotten married in a church with a priest, but with our situation the way it was, our wedding was perfect for us. It never really matters how we got married, just that we did. What about you?"

"I do regret it a little. I would have loved to see you wearing a white dress, having our family there to support us. I know our second ceremony was like that, but it is not what I truly envisioned for us. I did want that church wedding."

"So, we can have that."

"How, Babe?"

"We can renew our vows in church. It can be the wedding we always wanted."

"Do you want to do that?"

"Yes, but not now. In eighteen months, we'll be married for ten years. Why don't we do it for our tenth anniversary and then take that honeymoon that we never had?"

"Okay. That's what we're going to do. Can I plan our honeymoon?"

"Of course."

We pull up to the valet of our hotel for the night and go up to the room. Though a part of me wants to make love to Carlos, I'm way too tired. I get undressed, slipping on a nightgown before falling into bed. Carlos joins me, and I'm sleeping before I even feel his arms come around my body.


	111. Chapter 111

**Epilogue-November 2014**

**Sydney's POV**

I can't believe it's been two years since Lester and I married. My life today is so different from what it was when I was married to Dickie. With Lester's support, I have started working again in public relations, this time, for Rangeman. I have been helping them update their website, making it more user friendly and inviting for potential clients. I have also contributed to creating informational pamphlets about the different services they offer. Those pamphlets, in turn, have brought in countless new clients or add-on services.

A year ago, I gave birth to our second child, another daughter we named Sara Rose. Even though the girls are eight years apart, Layla loves her little sister. She and Julie are still best friends, once again attending the same school. This year, they are lucky enough to be in the same class, which means Stephanie and I have been fielding calls all year long about the mischief they get into.

Lester surprised Layla on her last birthday with a golden retriever puppy named Lucky. It seems that Lester is wrapped around her finger. I can't complain, though, because he treats me equally as well. Lester's house was beautiful, but it wasn't someplace that I wanted to call home. Everything was on one floor, separated into wings. He saw my disappointment when he first took us there. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_"So, Sydney, now that you've seen the house, what do you think?"_

_"It's nice. We definitely have plenty of space, and the light is adequate."_

_"But."_

_"I can't picture myself living here. I don't really like the bedrooms on the main floor. I'd prefer a two-story home."_

_"Okay, let's start looking for another house."_

_"That's it? You'll sell this home?"_

_"Yes, Sydney, I will. Look, this is only a structure that was built to be a house. I didn't design it, nor did I build it. For me, it was easy, but if you don't like it, then I don't want to live here. You need to love our home as much as I do."_

_"What will you do with this one?"_

_"I may sell it to Rangeman. We can always use it as a safe house, especially since I modified the windows and added a panic room."_

_"Oh."_

_"Do you want to stay in their neighborhood?"_

_"Yes, I like this neighborhood. I want to be near Carlos and Stephanie. I know Layla wants to go to the same school as Julie."_

_"Okay. Then we'll start looking tomorrow."_

Lester was true to his word, and two weeks later, we closed on our home. We didn't move in until November first, because Lester had to put in special glass for the window, reinforce all the doors, and make sure the home was fully monitored by Rangeman. I didn't complain because he also redid the kitchen and the master bath to my specifications. For our honeymoon, we spent a few days in Mexico. I didn't want to be away from Layla for too long. Even though he never said it, I know he didn't want to be away from her either.

Each week, I find a bouquet of flowers somewhere in the house from Lester. A 'just because' gift. Once a month, Layla and Sara stay at Steph's so we can have a date night. We reciprocate with them as well. I feel loved and cherished, truly treasured. And let's not forget about the sex. Making love to Lester is an experience in and of its own. He is a master at the art of sex, and I am never unsated. Stephanie and I have spoken about our experiences a few times, and from what she says, Carlos is equally as talented. It must be in the genes.

Delia, my former mother-in-law, has become a friend and confidant. She was totally appalled by her son and husband. Delia hasn't spoken to either of them since the incidents. Layla still calls her Grandma, and she visits us often. In fact, Delia moved to Tampa last January. I know she had a rough time when everything came to light, and I don't blame her. She was as much a victim as me.

Richard Orr was sentenced with four twenty-five years to life sentences in federal prison. He is serving his time at a mid-security prison and hating every moment. Dickie moved out to California to try and rebuild his career. He was starting to get his feet back under him when he was caught sleeping with a minor. It turns out that one of his dates was with a seventeen-year-old girl. When her parents found out, they had him charged. He was disbarred after several underage pornographic videos were found on his computer. He was arrested and also sent to jail for ten years.

I have started to rebuild my relationship with my family. I explained to them how Dickie was, and my mother convinced me to go to counseling. It never occurred to me that I was an abused woman until the therapist explained that, based on Dickie's controlling nature, I was emotionally abused. When I finally admitted that I was able to see how Dickie's manipulations forced me to distance myself from everyone I cared for.

Lester and I have been trying to get pregnant for the last six months. Yesterday I took a home pregnancy test, and I'm thrilled to say that I'm pregnant. I hope this child is a boy because I'm not getting any younger. I know Lester will be thrilled either way. I plan on telling him tonight when we go out for our anniversary.

* * *

**Carlos's POV**

"Papi, when is Mommy coming home?" Julie asks.

"She's supposed to be home tomorrow."

"Why does she still go away? You don't leave anymore."

"Mommy has to go and help find out information so other Daddies can get home to their children."

"Is Aunt Valerie coming here for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. I think that was the plan. I know that Uncle Victor doesn't need to work. Besides, I know that Angie and Mary Alice want to go to Disney."

"Will we get to go to Disney too?"

"You can go, munchkin. I think CJ, Michelina, and Alejandro may be too young yet."

"I only want to go if you and Mommy come. I don't like going without you."

I sigh. Since Stephanie had the twins last year, Julie has been clingy. She loves her brothers and sister but is missing the alone time she had with us. While we do try to do things with her as much as possible, Michelina and Alejandro are a handful. When we add CJ into the mix, well, if it's quiet, that means that we'll be walking into a mess.

"It depends on if Tia Ella can watch all the little ones. Don't forget, Victoria would also be staying." Valerie gave birth to a baby girl, she named Victoria Stephanie in January 2013. She and Victor would like another child, but since Valerie decided to go back to school for teaching, she's putting that on the back burner.

"Fine. I'll go without you."

"Princesa, what's wrong?"

"You don't love me anymore."

"Jules, baby, why do you think that?"

"Because everything always depends on CJ, Lina, or Alex."

"Julie, your Mommy, and I love you very much. We will always love you. I understand how you feel. When I was growing up, I always felt lost. Tia Mariela, Tia Celia, and Tia Rosa were older than me. When I was little, Abuela was always running the girls somewhere. I would be watching my favorite show, only to get scooped up to drop someone off at dance, or to pick one up from Girl Scouts. Then, when I was finally in school, I couldn't do anything because the girls already had their activities. With Tia Isabella and Tio Javier so little, she could deal with adding another thing for me. I felt invisible like no one wanted me. I did well in school, so I didn't need much help with homework. I was quiet, even then, which made Abuela and Abuelo think that I was fine. It wasn't until I started getting in trouble when I hit the middle school years that they started to notice me, and then it was only because I did something wrong. That's when I went to live with my Abuela Rosa. She helped me to understand the challenges that my parents had raised six children. Now, having four of my own, I understand how difficult it was for them. Since you are almost ten, you are more independent, you don't need Mommy and me for everything. We need to help your siblings with everything since they are unable to do that on their own. Please, Julie, don't ever doubt how much your Mother and I love you."

I see tears forming in her eye, and my heart breaks. "I guess I understand, Papa, but I sometimes feel like I'm being ignored."

"Baby, you need to tell us when you feel that way. You need to let us know. We aren't doing it intentionally. I never want you to feel the way I did."

"Papa, I want to do something with just you and Mommy, as we did before CJ and the Twinkies."

"Okay. I'll talk to your mother, and we'll plan something. What about a trip to Universal Studios?"

"I'd like that. Then I can go to Harry Potter World."

"I'll try to set something up when your Abuelos come here. They always enjoy watching you and your siblings."

"Thank you, Papa."

I see a beautiful smile grace Julie's face before she runs off. It has me thinking about how I felt at her age. I know that I was lost, but for the first time, I realize how difficult it must have been for my parents, and I regret the problems I caused. I think of Abuela Rosa and can almost see her smiling at me the way she used to when I finally understood what she was trying to tell me. I remember a conversation I had with her two weeks before Stephanie arrived when I found out that my parents weren't coming to help her as they had planned for that summer.

_(All dialogue is in Spanish)_

_"I knew they weren't going to come. My parents don't want to be near me."_

_"Carlito, you now that's not true. Your mama and papa love you, dearly."_

_"No, they don't. The fact that they are staying in Newark so Isabella and Javier can participate in their day camps is evidence enough."_

_"Mi hijo, I understand that you are hurt, but it is hard to balance the needs of everyone in a large family."_

_"So, I experienced. Mama and Papa always let Mari, Rosa, and Celia do whatever they wanted. Then, the twins got to do things because everything they did was together. I was only allowed soccer, and that was because Senor P__érez would take me to and from the games. They could never even take the time to watch one of my games. I made up my mind. I'm never getting married and never having children."_

_"Carlito, you are young yet, and still immature. I promise you, someday you will meet a woman who will turn your world upside down. She'll invade your mind whenever she can, and your world will revolve around her. Don't give me that look, young man. It will happen. When it does, you'll rethink your stance on marriage as well."_

_"It won't happen, Abuela."_

Then, I think about a conversation we had a few years later. It was after I stupidly broke up with Steph when I started Ranger school.

_"Carlito, why? Why did you let her go? I thought you love Estefania."_

_"I do, Abuela, which is why I have to let her go." I feel a sharp slap against my cheek. My hand instinctively goes against it. "What was that for?"_

_"You are stupid. Don't think I don't know how much Estefania means to you. I know that you are her world. Remember, I was there when you met. Carlito, if you don't go to her and beg her forgiveness, you may lose her forever. I see the way you look at each other. I know that you have been intimate. Don't worry, I'm fine with it, I may be old, but I'm not old-fashioned. I understand the depth of your love for each other, but if you break her heart like you are doing now, she may never recover. What do you want for Estefania, what are you hoping to achieve?"_

_"I'm hoping that she finds a man who will love her, who will give her children and stability. I want her to have a big house, with children and a dog running around. I know that's what she wants. I know my life won't lend itself to relationships, especially once I finish with the Ranger school. I'll be sent out to a place where I may never return. What will that do to Steph then?"_

_"She'll be able to move on knowing that you loved her, that she is part of a family who loves and supports her. If you were to give her a child, then she would have that part of you forever. Don't let her go. She'll never be the same, and neither will you."_

_I put my head down, allowing the tears from fall from my eyes, knowing that I'm safe with Abuela Rosa. "I really screwed this up, haven't I?"_

_"Yes, Carlito, you have, but you have the power to fix it. Go out to Arizona, visit her. She'll never turn you away if you are there. Do what you need to, Carlito. Go get your soulmate."_

I followed my Abuela's advice that day and claimed Stephanie. _Dios_, I miss Abuela. It's hard to believe that she died two months ago. Edna moved in with Abuela when Lester and Sydney came down to Miami. They got along famously. It was perfect for the two of them. Then, in August, Edna had a stroke and died a few days later. Stephanie was devasted, but she was able to say goodbye to her biggest cheerleader. My Abuela was sad to lose her roommate but carried on as she always did. Then, two months ago, she just didn't wake up one day. We, along with Lester and his family, spent the day with Abuela. We left her home at 2100, and she was fine. She went to bed shortly after that. That was it. While the entire family was heartbroken, Lester, Stephanie, and I took it the hardest, because Abuela Rosa was more than just our grandmother, she was our mother.

Papa and Tia Celia wanted to sell her house, but Lester and I can't bear to depart with it, so we purchased it. We can use it as a safe house, or even a place for the family to crash. I know my father was skeptical, but it was the house that made us who we are. It's part of our life that we can't let go of yet.

I glance at my watch, willing the time to move faster so that Stephanie will be back home in my arms. Still, eight more hours to go. I get up, pour a glass of wine, and sit on the patio, watching the ocean. Suddenly, the dogs go on alert, and I hear the alarm beep. I get up, grabbing my gun that is at my back. I slowly walk into the house, moving towards the cameras to see who it is. Duchess runs to the stairs, blocking the way, ready to attack while Duke, on the other hand, is waiting by the garage door, ready to leap if necessary. I hear someone fumbling with the doorknob when Duke sits down. I hear a bump than a mumbled curse, laughing when I realize that it's Stephanie. I put my gun back in my waistband and wait for her to open the door. When she does, Duke greets her enthusiastically, followed by Duchess. We lock eyes, and she runs into my open arms. "Welcome home, Babe."

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

I wanted to sneak up on Carlos, but in my typically clumsy way, I trip on Julie's scooter. I mutter a curse before opening the door to the kitchen. I see Duke sitting there, and I realize that my dogs and my husband were in defender mode. I should know better than to sneak up on Carlos. Once I pet the dogs, I run into my husband's arms. As he wraps his arms around me, I inhale the scent of his Bulgari body wash mixed with Carlos's scent. God, I missed him.

"Welcome home, Babe."

"It's good to be home. Can we go sit outside? I have a few things to tell you." I see Carlos look at me, curiously.

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"I'd love a glass."

Carlos pours me a glass as we walk out onto the patio. I sit in a lounge chair, taking the glass from him. Carlos sits behind me, gently massaging my shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice. How are the kids?"

"They were great. No problems, well, except Julie."

"What do you mean?"

"Julie was feeling a little left out and ignored. She feels that all we do is pay attention to the twins and CJ while ignoring her."

"Shit. What did you say?"

"I told her about me, and that's how I felt, but then I explained how we loved her. I also told her that I'd ask Mama and Papa to watch the babies so we could take Julie to Universal next weekend."

"How could we do that to Julie, especially after how we felt growing up?"

"Babe, it wasn't intentional. I mean, it's easy to do, with the twins needing our help with everything, and CJ getting into trouble whenever he's not being entertained. Julie is so independent now that she doesn't need us as they do. I understand how it happens, but we need to make it a point to spend more time with her, one on one."

"You're right." I sigh. I never wanted to be like my mother. I need to be aware of how I take Julie for granted. It causes me to think back on my family. After my mother died and my father discovered that Tina wasn't having his child, he went to Italy. However, Carlos discovered his secret, and we gave the evidence to the Detective in charge of the cold case. Frank was extradited back to the States and was convicted of murder. He was sent to a maximum-security prison and spends 23 hours a day in solitary after he was attacked four times in his first four days there. It seems that he stepped on some of the Family's toes one too many times. Val took Frank's downfall harder than me, which is understandable since she had a relative good relationship with our parents until she met Victor. But, we are both a peace, knowing that they got everything they deserved.

"What did you want to talk about?" Carlos asks as he moves my hair aside to kiss the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. I have to shake my head to get refocused on the conversation.

"Carlos, please stop that, we need to talk."

"Talk."

"I was offered a new contract. I signed on for another three years."

"Stephanie, we talked about this. You said you were done. The kids don't like it when you travel."

"Carlos, listen before you comment." He nods, "I was offered the ability to do all my work from our Rangeman locations. I can attend any meeting via the phone. I never have to travel to D.C. again. They are paying me more. When I told them I wasn't going to sign a new contract, they bent over backward to get me to agree. I thought this would be the best of both worlds. You know what I do isn't as dangerous as what you and the guys did, but it's my way of making sure that other families get their men home."

"You really negotiated more money and the ability to stay home?"

"Yes."

"Proud of you, Babe," Carlos replies before kissing me. "I think that calls for a celebration."

"That sounds perfect. Let me go check on the kids. I'll meet you in our room."

I head upstairs as Carlos locks up the house. I first check on the twins, who are sleeping peacefully in their cribs. Then, I check on CJ, who is holding onto his dog tightly in his toddler bed. Finally, I check on Julie. She is asleep in her bed, and I feel a twinge of guilt for ignoring her. Duchess walks into her room, lying on the floor between the door and Julie. I walk in, kissing Julie on her forehead and tucking the blanket around her body. I leave the door slightly ajar so Duchess can leave. Duke takes his position at the top of the stairs, in his dog bed. Sometimes Duchess joins him there. I enter our bedroom, heading straight to the bathroom to remove my makeup. When I finish, I return to the bedroom. I hand Carlos my weapons, which he stows in the safe. With that task down, Carlos embraces me, kissing me once again.

I throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I've only been gone a week, but I feel like I've been gone longer. Our kiss is frenzied, passionate, and needy. The fire that was simmering since I arrive home is now a fully engulfed inferno. We tear at each other's clothes, not able to remove them from each other fast enough. I am still amazed at how we can go from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds. Once we have our clothes in a pile on the floor, we move towards the bed. Carlos gently pushes me down before he climbs on top of me, attacking my body with his mouth and hands. I feel heat rush through my body, igniting every nerve ending on fire. I put my hands in his hair, trying to direct his head where I want it to go, but instead, he grabs my wrists in one of his hands, holding them above my head. We don't need to say anything to each other, seemingly able to read each other's minds. I understand he wants me to keep my hands there, so I do, after grabbing onto the headboard. He continues his exploration of my body, spreading my legs apart, settling between them.

I can't help moaning as his tongue runs along my lower lips. I know better than to try to rush Carlos when he's in this mood. The more I try to push him along, the more he slows to a torturous pace. However, tonight, he needs me as much as I need him. Just when I'm building towards that first blissful flight, his body is once again over mine, and he is inside me, setting a rhythm that has us both crying out each other's names in seconds. Once we fly together, we kiss as our bodies calm down. Carlos rolls on his back, dragging me on top of him.

"I'm sorry, _mi amor_, I promise to be slower next time."

"It's okay, I needed that badly." Carlos could never be accused of being a premature ejaculator. He's always in control and still leaves me sated. However, whenever we are away from each other for a while, our first coupling is fast and hard. Once we get that out of our system, we can go for hours, setting our bodies on fire with desire and need. I snuggle against my husband, dosing off, knowing that we'll be waking each other up all night long, partaking in the dance of lovers until the sun rises.

* * *

**Lester's POV**

As I lay in my bed, watching Sydney sleep, I can't help but feel nostalgic. She gave me the best anniversary gift, telling me that we are having another child together. I love my life, the family that I have here with me. I never thought that this is the life I would want.

I loved my parents. My father was my world. I don't have many memories of him, but the ones I have are only great times. When my Mama met Paul, I was happy. He seemed like he was a lot of fun, and in the beginning, he was. Then the girls came along, and his attention was diverted to them. After all, they were his biological children. I was stupid to expect them to drop everything for me. But, at the time, I felt alone and abandoned. The only thing that kept me on the straight and narrow for so long was Stephanie.

I was contemplating running away from home. I was only eight and surprisingly had enough money in my pocket to buy a train ticket to Newark. I was going to go to Tia Juliana and Tio Ric's house. There, they would love me. I started to walk to the train when I saw Morelli hassling Stephanie. She was so small and innocent, and I felt this inexplicable need to protect her. I stepped in, and that day, we became best friends. Around our high school years, I started to act out, to get in trouble. A few of the times, it was to stop some jerk from hurting Stephanie. When I went to Miami, I realized that I had a crush on Stephanie. I spent many nights dreaming of her when I first went to Miami.

Then, I met a great group of friends. Sydney was part of that group. By the time that Stephanie joined us in Miami, I was over her as a potential girlfriend and totally into Sydney. However, I still fantasized about her occasionally. I mean, no other girl looked so sexy playing soccer. When Carlos took an interest in her, I was afraid of his motives, thinking he only wanted to have as his trophy. However, those thoughts were completely wrong. I think I finally understood how close they were on her birthday. I knew that they had sex. But it seemed that after that day, they were even more intimate than I could imagine.

I was shocked when Stephanie decided to follow Carlos to West Point. I didn't see her there, in the military, but she excelled. The discipline and routine were good for her, as was physical training. She was always more comfortable around boys, and that didn't change when she was there. I know from some conversations we had, several of the guys made her uncomfortable and had made inappropriate passes at her, one going as far as touching her. Still, she held her own, putting them in their place so that soon, they knew to leave Stephanie Plum alone. Once it came out after graduation that Stephanie and Carlos were an item, the light bulbs went off in many of their heads. She managed to become friends with most of those guys.

When I decided to enlist after 9/11, Stephanie was the first person to support my decision. She was scared for me, as she was for herself and Carlos, but knew why I felt like I had to do it. I know I set her up on a pedestal, as my ideal, but not _her _per se, more her personality and undying support. I saw, first hand, how almost losing Carlos affected her, and I was afraid to allow someone who would hurt as she did. I was a jackass, and I am glad that Sydney forgave me.

I think about the last three years, discovering I had a kid, reconnecting with Sydney, and finally having a family of my own. I realize that if it weren't for my sister, Stephanie Plum, I would not be here today. I close my eyes, finally content with my life, and send up a small prayer of thanks for having Steph in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Now that I've reached the end of my longest story to date, there are a few people who I would like to thank for their help during this endeavor.**

**1\. ****To Susan, my fantastic beta, whose encouragement and expertise has pushed me to become a better writer. Her quick turn around time and ability to point out inconsistencies has helped to make this story better.**

**2\. ****Aruvqan: Your willingness to share your military experiences and knowledge of West Point has allowed this work to be more realistic. I appreciate your lengthy comments and constructive criticism.**

**3\. ****Kelly, aka HermioneIncarnate: Babe, where do I begin? I know that I can always go to you if I'm stuck to talk (or write) out my ideas. You always help me to flush out a plot when I get stuck. Your help with determining Morelli's discharge was necessary to keep this as plausible as possible, with a few creative differences. Also, we can all thank you for introducing Brenda's Beaver to me, and in turn, to Ellen Plum. **

**4\. ****To my fabulous readers, especially those who left a comment or 100 along the way, I thank you. I appreciate your insight, your words of encouragement, and your constructive criticism. Your enthusiasm for my stories keeps me wanting to write more. Every time I see a new review has posted, I get a smile on my face. Your support has helped to make this dark time that we're living through due to the pandemic, a little brighter. Many of you have said that reading my story has helped you get through the last six months, and I can say that say back to you. Your support always puts a smile on my face. As of the publication of this final chapter, 95 people have this story as a favorite. I'm so overwhelmed. ****Thank you! **

**I was hoping to be able to start publishing "Night's sequel next month, but that is not a possibility, as I haven't written anything in over three weeks. I hope to have the time to write again soon. Until my next wacky idea, be safe and keep reading. If you are on Facebook, I'm on as well, as Misty Plum. Feel free to send me a friend request. With love, virtual hugs, and kisses. Mary-aka Misty**


End file.
